


Petals that Dance in the Wind

by KryHeart_Ardy



Series: Entwined [4]
Category: RWBY
Genre: BDSM, BDSM lifestyle, Birth, Character Death, F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Sex, Tantric Sex, Volume 6 Onwards
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2020-11-29 08:31:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 42
Words: 340,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20960606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KryHeart_Ardy/pseuds/KryHeart_Ardy
Summary: So much time has passed and Ruby is now happily wed to her long time lovers Qrow and Ozpin. They even have a child together, their beautiful daughter Euclase. All seemed like a heavenly dream that they would never wake from. However something has changed in the air around them and their enemies grow anew. The threat to Remnant is still out there and it won't stop until all of mankind is buried under death and chaos.Like petals on the dancing winds, its time to go.On Hiatus.





	1. Birth

Qrow looked up at the bright morning sun. The fortress of the Mabino was laid out below him, he hated this place. Not because it was old fashioned or out of the way. Nor because it was an official settlement. No he hated it because it kept him from his wife. She who was several days late on her due date. He could feel flickers of her misery over the bond, the distance muted it but he could grasp it and when he listened he could feel her. Qrow reached back and set his hand on Harbinger, the blade had been spilling human blood more then Grimm as of late. Xaio Roi had been using him to clean house. Ozpin was forced to allow it, the fact that it helped Mistral and his reputation.

A scuff from behind him had Qrow whipping around to find the king of bandits upon Anima behind him. Xaio Roi’s hawkish feature and curly black had become a familiar sight. The lavish finery of his suit was colour in red and blue. “Qrow.” The king nodded.

“Roi.” Qrow turned away looking back out into the settlement. Smoke curling into the air from chimines, the smell of fresh bread catching on the wind.

“You know, I was quite put out when you came without your wife.” Xaio Roi said as he walked with an exaggerated cock of his hip.

“Yeah but she has school and was too pregnant to leave the city.” Qrow forced his fingers to release Harbinger’s grip.

“She is due now yes?” Xaio Roi watched Qrow carefully with grey stormy eyes.

“Now.”

“Then go, I will not keep you from your wife when the birth of your child is around the corner.” Xaio Roi said. “Tell Ozpin that I still wish to meet him, when the school takes it’s break I expect him to come visit. Bring your wife and child as well.”

“I will relay your message.” Qrow said and stepped back before transforming into his crow shape and taking to the air.

The flight always took a couple days. They were torturous days, feeling Ruby more and more feeling her pain. He passed over farms with manpower several times over what would be considered normal. Thanks to Ozpin’s Huntsmen’s teams providing safe transport out to the farmsteads, Dust trade was slightly restored, but the council was wisely stockpiling it for winter. Thus farm hands were still in high demand.

Qrow flew over the main roads scanning for Grimm but the teams had gone a good job and he found none. He was flying up the city towards Lydia’s house, their house. When he felt it, a lash of pain across the bound, sharper, stabbing worse then all the others. His wings faltered as he managed the bond as best as he was able and the pain. He added as much speed to his flight as he dared, wings flapping furiously. It didn’t make much to guess that Ruby’s waters had finally broken.

* * *

Ozpin was helping Glynda with her combat class. They were doing another mass spar, annoying reporters were on the edges of the training yard. Their presence had been getting worse as the months pressed on. Oz wasn’t sure what more they expected to get out of him or the others, none of them were talking now but they still persisted like a murder of vultures. Ruby wasn’t able to run the same as before from them, her pregnancy was starting to tap her Aura, more and more as her due date drew closer. Now she was past it and even when she tried to use her Aura for something as simple as protecting herself it never lasted more than a few seconds. They had been worried at first, at least till Lydia had produced a journal from her mother reporting the same thing.

So they had chalked it up to being a quirk of her soul. Still when she couldn’t hold an Aura anymore Ruby started to stay at home. Doctor Rutile had moved no small amount of medical equipment to a room that Lydia had set aside for when Ruby ultimately went into labour. Ren had been taking additional medical training just in cause Rutile was busy. A dong sounded, signalling the end to classes and as Ozpin brushed down his trousers a reporter came up to him.

She was a tall curly blonde woman. In a horrible green pin suit, her skirt was on the short side and she had an awful skin handbag. Even her glasses were a distasteful red. She hand her Scroll out held nonchalantly between a few fingers. “Headmaster can I have a word. You’ve been managing Haven for the last five months but have refused to give any statement.”

“I have nothing to say to you. I’ve been busy restoring this city to some semblance of functional. My private life is just that, private.” Ozpin turned on his heel and started to walk away.

Undeterred the blonde followed behind him, her heels clicking on the floor. “How is your charming wife? She’s been absent from school for the better part of a week now. Tell me, did you force that child on her? To stay away from the school? What about Qrow? My digging has found that he’s been your lover for a long time. Was she just your surrogate?”

Ozpin turned a half step back to her, he could see the students milling around, some of them pointedly turned away while a few watched with interest. “Ruby has made every choice on her own. It was she who invited me and the child is not mine genetically. It was an accident and she chose to keep it.”

“Why would she do that? She’s so young with all of her life ahead of her. It’s even getting in the way of her schooling.”

Oz hated the sickly sweetness of her voice, the insincerity of it was like grating chalk on a board. “Less then you would think, after all two of her partners have been teachers as is her father. The child has not hindered her progress and she is at a higher level than many of her peers.”

“Ohhhh, that’s sweet.” The woman put a long red fingernail on her lip. “Big bad Huntsman like you sticking up for her… Is that why you picked her out at Beacon? Because she was special, a cut above her peers?” And there it was, the snake hidden in the grass, Gods he hated reporters. He should have just noped out of there the minute her mouth opened.

“Hardly.” Ozpin turned away and started to walk away when the pain hit him. That stabbing agony in his guts, only it wasn’t from him. Everyone saw him go very pale. “Ren, home now!” He didn’t waste time and ran his Aura making him vanish into a blurr and jumped clear out of the school.

* * *

Ruby was in Lydia’s garden harvesting her raspberries when the pain stabbed her. “Owww.” She dropped her basket and grabbed at her lower stomach. She felt the wet slash hit her panties. “Lydia!” She screamed, she fell to her knees. The pain was unlike anything else she’d ever experienced.

The older woman came racing from the house, while she appeared to be a woman in her sixties. She moved like a woman of thirty. “Ruby.” She came to a stop and pulled Ruby up to her feet. The upright position sent another wave of pain through her, almost forcing her back on her knees if not for Lydia’s firm hold. “Come on, you need to get inside.”

“Ow ow ow.” Ruby took a few deep breaths as, Lydia helped her stand and walk into the house. They made slow progress to a room on the second level of the house. The stairs were a challenge but they managed and Ruby staggered into the room Lydia had set up. It had a fireplace though it was dark now but more importantly there was a table covered with medical supplies. Before the fireplace several large absorbent pads covered in a sheet so Ruby had a place to walk if she felt up to it. Lastly a small double bed, with easily cleaned bedding.

Lydia helped Ruby out of her pull over dress and get her panties off. “Come on lay down.”

“Gods why does this hurt so much already!” Ruby got into the bed and Lydia helped propped her up with several pillows.

“It’s your body telling you what is going on.” Lydia reached out and pressed gently on Ruby’s belly trying to find the baby’s head. It was facing down and Lydia let out a sigh of relief. “She seems to be facing the right way. I’ll call Rutile.” Lydia rushed from the room.

Not thirty seconds later Ruby heard the front door crash open and pounding footsteps on the stairs. The door was thrown open to allow Ozpin to race over to her. “I felt it through the bond, are you alright!?”

“I’m fine, it’s normal.” Ruby leaned up as Ozpin came over and kissed her softly.

Ren had went straight for the medical table and grabbed a stethoscope, put the buds in his ears before pressing the cold head of it to Ruby’s belly.

“Hey cold!” Ruby squawked.

“Shh.” Ren said moving it around and listening. “Everything seems right. Have you felt any contractions yet?”

“No my water just broke.” Ruby said. “It hurts less, then it did a couple moments ago.”

“Okay, hopefully Rutile will be here soon.” Ren pulled the stethoscope off and put it away.

As he spoke another set of steps came up the stairs and Qrow burst in. “Are you ok-” Qrow’s breath caught as he took in Ruby’s very pregnant form. It had been a several weeks and she looked so beautiful. The pain had departed enough that the colour had returned to her cheeks. “You look beautiful.”

Ruby blushed at his dumbfounded expression. “Yeah well I don’t feel it, how’d you get here so fast?”

“I had a feeling you’d be soon and Roi let me go early.” He crossed the space and Ozpin moved to let Qrow embrace her. “Beyond that I felt your pain through the bond.”

“Oh sorry, I’ve been trying to shield it.” Ruby winced as a contraction occurred. “Gosh whatever happened to the early labour stage?”

“Maybe it was too mild for you to notice?” Ozpin offered, his left arm was aching as per usual. It had gone from feeling nothing to a deep near constant ache a few months ago. “Lie would you help me take my brace off?”

“Sure, letting it breath would be a good idea too.” Lie said.

Ozpin heard the front door open as the others arrived and joined Ren by the medical table. The younger man helped unbuckle and remove the protective layers. He removed his vest and shirt as well, it would be easiest to not get the cream everywhere. Oz shivered when the withered limb was exposed to the air. It wasn’t the black husk of months before, instead the ‘skin’ had evened out and had taken on a very angry red and white appearance. Skin had started to grow around his shoulder but no further. Lie grabbed a white cream and started to apply it in a thick layer. Back when the arm had finally stopped bleeding when Jaune applied his Semblance. Doctor Rutile had prescribed a cream to help protect the new flesh and sooth the ever present inflammation and flaking. It still had to be covered most of the time but over time it was getting aesthetically better.

“Feeling anything?” Lie asked as he massaged the cream into the skin.

“A little.” Ozpin pursed his lips and tried probably for the ten thousandth time to move his fingers. Unlike all the other times he got the tiniest twitch, the skin all but creaked in protest. “They moved!” Oz grinned as Ruby tried to see from the bed.

Lie pulled away and sure enough saw the twitch that made Ozpin so happy. He gently took the fingers in his hands. “Try again, I’ll help.”

“Okay, three two one.” Ozpin tried to curl his fist and Lie moved the fingers in time. Pain lashed up his arm like wildfire as if something was grating on his bones and nerves. Oz snapped his free hand up to bite down on it to mask the scream of pain. Lie gently moved the fingers back to rest. “At least you can feel it. You’ll have to tell Rutile after Ruby’s done her labour, she’ll probably want to start you on some sort of physiotherapy.”

The tall man let go of his hand and took several steadying breaths. “Maybe, I think it still needs more time.”

Qrow had left for a minute to change into clean clothes. Choosing slacks though going shirtless, the room was kept cool but the heat from outside was infectious. He got back to Ruby just in time to hold her hand through another contraction. Ruby took big slow breaths. “Help me walk a bit? I don’t want to be sitting for who knows how long.” 

“Of course.” Qrow helped Ruby out of bed and to the padded ground before the fireplace.

Watching Ruby’s steps get more steady made Ozpin hoped that maybe this wouldn’t be too hard on her. They had been informed that the first baby was often the hardest. That they might be here for a day or more. Ozpin got up and moved over to her, Ruby gave him a weak smile but paused to let him embrace her in that one armed hug she’d grown accustomed to.

Lydia finally returned with a tray of tea and sandwiches. “Doctor Rutile will be here in half an hour. I brought snacks, as we will likely be here for the long haul.”

Ruby only had a few sips of tea and nibbled a sandwich before another contraction hit. She got up and walked, finding it helped reduce the cramps. Her back was in agony, Ruby gritted her teeth and reached back trying to sooth the pain. Beads of sweat dotted her head and ran down the back of her neck. Ruby began whimpering as she paced back and forth trying to ignore the pain as another contraction started. The next half hour passed much the same way, Ruby nibbled as she was able and Qrow or Ozpin followed her around the room in case she needed help. They all had their eyes on the clock over the mantle for counting the minutes between contractions. 

When the door opened again they all let out a relieved sigh, Rutile had arrived with a swirl of white doctor’s coat and studied Ruby’s sweaty form. “How is it going? How far apart are your contractions?”

“Seven minutes or so, the earliest ones were fifteen minutes apart. It’s only been half an hour.” Ozpin said, it was his turn to hold Ruby as she walked around.

“Walking helps.” Ruby said holding her belly as she waddled back and forth.

“Please sit on the bed so I can have a look.” Rutile walked into the attached bathroom to wash her hands.

Ozpin helped Ruby back over to the bed, she settled leaning back on her hands and parting her legs to a comfortable level. Rutile returned and carefully checked how dilated Ruby was. “You’re only at five centimeters of dilation. You were probably starting to dilate before your water broke. You’ll have to wait for at least another centimeter before the more active labour will start and then another four before you can push.”

“Ugh. Think it will be a while?” Ruby eased herself back further onto the bed. She wanted a break from all the walking.

“Probably, first labours are often slow.” Rutile turned the quilt over tucking her in. “Just try to rest while you can. You’ll need all your energy as things progress.”

“Okay.” Ruby moved onto her side and tried to get comfortable.

* * *

Weiss, Blake and Yang raced to Lydia’s house from school. Word had spread like wildfire that Ozpin had taken Ren and raced from the school. It didn’t take much to guess that Ruby had gone into labour. It had been the talk of all the classes as everyone knew that Ren was learning to be a medic. As they took off their shoes and raced up the stairs a wail of pain had them put on a burst of speed.

They found Ruby dressed in a short white cotton gown, kneeling on her bed. Qrow was behind her holding her up. “Deep breaths Ruby.”

“When this is over I’m going to kill you!” Ruby screamed through another contraction.

“Yes dear.” Qrow pet her head getting her bangs out of her face. Sweat was soaking her body. Rutile was watching Ruby as she neared dilation.

The contractions were almost on top of one another now and as Ruby came away for a small respite the Doctor reminded her to pant. Ren had moved to the bottom of the bed and was on hand with heated water and towels at the ready. “Okay, you can push with the next contraction Ruby.” Rutile said moving a bit closer to touch her make sure she was ready.

Ozpin came over with a wet cool cloth and cleaned the sweat from Ruby’s face, attempting to ease some of the discomfort on his wife’s face. “You’re doing great, deep breaths, just think, she’s so close Ruby, keep going.”

“Hurts!” Ruby panted as another contraction hit she screamed and barred down pushing hard. It passed and she fell back against Qrow panting. “I’m tired.”

Ozpin sat down beside them and reached through the bond. They were all a bit tired from helping her for the last six hours. Still it wasn’t lasting as long as they fear so that was a plus. He tired to lend his strength through the bond. He carried it through Aura and he did notice when Ruby breathed a little easier and she seemed a bit more awake. He took her free hand and gave it a squeeze. “You’re doing great, just a bit longer.”

Qrow felt what Oz did and attempted to do the same, give her some of his strength and energy but further he tried to dull the pain. Ruby smiled up at him and then screamed through another contraction.

Ren hovered with thick dark blue towels. Weiss, Blake and Yang were forced to sit on the edge of the bed and watch Ruby’s pain. Ruby was far too busy to greet any of them, her face an odd mix of furious red and almost sickly pale. Rutile saw the baby’s head start to crown and grinned. “You’re almost there, she’s crowning.”

“Ahhh!” Ruby pushed again and panted as the contraction passed. She felt Rutile’s fingers on her. She tried to catch her breath but the next contraction came quickly and she felt Qrow and Ozpin support her as she pushed with all her might. She felt something slip from her, a smile bloomed over her face. “Is she?”

“Not yet.” Rutile said. Ren brought his towel in close under Rutile’s hands.

Qrow was getting tired, he was shouldering her pain and giving her energy. He could feel Ozpin helping through the bonds as well, but the hours of this had worn them all down. Ruby pushed but couldn’t muster the energy to scream when the baby’s shoulders came free and Ren caught the little red and wrinkly life in the towel.

Rutile quickly cleaned her mouth and head of mucus. The little girl kicked out with all her little chubby limbs and opened her eyes. Rutile smiled at the alert silver that bounced around looking up at her and Lie then back at her. Lie offered his second towel and Rutile cleaned her again revealing a head of black hair that was exactly the same colour as Ozpin’s was but it had a feathered curl that could only have come from Qrow. No what made her smile fall away in shock was the lock of light blue at her right temple.

The doctor pulled the dirty towel away and presented the little girl. Ruby beamed and took her but at the sight of the blue lock Ozpin’s heart plummeted. It was the exact same colour as the girl the Wald had shown to him. She had been real. Ozpin shifted as Ruby took her daughter and held her on her chest. “She needs a name.” Ozpin said.

Qrow reached up and held his daughter by her side. She looked up at him with silver eyes that he swore focused on him. She reached out a cuddly hand and went. “Da!” His heart melted and he moved his finger so she could grab it. He was surprised by how strong she was as she pulled it to her toothless mouth and gummed on it. “Da da!”

The little silver eyes looked up at Ruby. “Ma!”

Oz’s breath was stuck in his chest. “Lydia~ I think you were right about her being very intelligent.”

Lydia came over and out her hand on the baby’s head. She closed her eyes and reached out with her soul. She was met with a vibrant purple soul that leapt to her touch. Rather than the usual confused awe, it was very clear in images that were too focused to come from a baby’s eyes that she _ knew _ who everyone was and was very eager to say hi. Lydia withdrew her hand. “Well she has definitely been making full use of the bonds. While I imagine she will get frustrated at her lack of motor functions but she knows all of us.” 

“I’m sorry, bonds?” Rutile asked.

“Oc!” Chirped the baby waving a hand at Rutile.

“Oh my Gods.” Rutile said her eyes wide as she covered her mouth.

Ozpin reached up and pet her head. His thoughts swirled around, searching for a name. When those silver eyes landed on him again and she squealed in delight he saw it. “How about Euclase? It’s a blue and silver gemstone, a very beautiful one at that.” He added as if just speaking to the babe.

“Euclase, I like it. Are you Euclase my little girl?” Ruby coed at her baby.

“Ma!” Euclase reached both hands up to Ruby.

“Ow!” Ruby tensed and remembered. “Oh right placenta.”

“Just focus on your baby, this will be quick and less painful.” Rutile still wanted an explanation on whatever these ‘bonds’ were.

Euclase wiggled and Ruby adjusted her hold of her baby to offer her a nipple. Euclase kneaded her breast but couldn’t seem to get a hold of the swollen nipple. Ozpin found it very cute so he reached over and pulled Ruby’s breast up slightly. Presenting the nipple to his daughter.

“Oh that is so weird!” Ruby giggled as Euclase sucked enthusiastically at her breast. White milk seeped just a little from between her lips.

“Oz.” Qrow said staring.

“Yeah?”

“Why is that so hot?”

Ozpin now noticed exactly what Qrow meant, it was very hot as well as sparking a mix of warm fuzzy feelings in his heart. “I don’t know.”

Lydia giggled watching the two. “It’s called biology boys.”

Rutile deliver the placenta but didn’t cut the umbilical cord until the placenta was delivered and checked over. “Well this was a wonderfully smooth birth. How are you feeling?”

“Good, I do want a bath but while I ache and I’m tired nothing really hurts anymore.” Ruby said looking over to the doctor.

“Well you look very good and the placenta is whole so you shouldn’t have to worry about infections. If you don’t mind, I’d like to take it back to the hospital. Your blood type, O positive could help a lot of babies.”

“By all means take it.” Ruby said.

“Thank you.” Rutile took it over to the table along with the remains of the umbilical cord and put it in a refrigerated box. “I’ll come for the rest of the equipment later, it’s a relief that it went so well. Call me if you need me, I’ll be at the hospital but I’ll have a nurse keep an eye on my Scroll.”

“Thank you Doctor.” Ozpin said nodding to her as she left. “You should come by for dinner at some point.”

Rutile stopped by the door and smiled. “Careful Oz, I might take that as an opportunity to give you more vaccines.”

Oz rolled his eyes. “I’ll deal.”

As the doctor left with a simple goodbye. Weiss and Yang zipped over to Ruby, Euclase had filled her tiny tummy and was looking up at her three parents. “Ohh she’s so cute!” Weiss and Yang cooed while Blake stayed back a little not wanting to crowd Ruby too much. Weiss reached up and offered her hand to Euclase. “Hi I’m your godmother.”

“Weiii!” Euclase chorted and grabbed Weiss’s index finger. “Weii!”

“I guess she’s heard your name a lot Weiss.” Ruby said smiling at Euclase’s obvious joy at seeing Weiss.

“You’re so lucky Weiss.” Yang had called into the bed to be on Ruby’s free side. “Hiya I’m auntie Yang.”

Euclase tried to look at Yang but her muscles clearly didn’t move like she wanted them too. Ruby felt the impending tears over the bond. “Hey hey, it’s okay.” Ruby moved Euclase to face Yang cradled in her arm. The happy feeling was near overwhelming as Euclase reached out for the golden locks of her sister’s hair. “Ya!”

Yang pet her tummy. “Ya-n-g, Yang.”

“Ya!”

“She probably can’t make compete words yet Yang. We have a theory she’d had access to our minds for a while now but that can’t make up for a lack of physical development.” Ozpin said.

At the sound of his voice Euclase looked up and Ozpin felt a new prod through the bonds. Though it wasn’t truly new as he had been feeling it grow stronger for months. Then she burst into little shouts. “Pa! Pa!”

“She’s got you down.” Qrow said with a smirk.

_ Ozpin saw a crowd of people, he recognize many reporters a few students and teachers. He looked down and saw his left arm exposed and limp. _

Ozpin blinked and saw that Euclase had gone quiet and was staring at him. The vision had been very clear the last time he had a vision like that he had mistaken for a nightmare. “Ohh hells…” Oz remembered the dream he had about the creation of the Botchling. “Was that you?”

“Pa pa!”

“Ozpin what are you thinking?” Qrow asked, he didn’t like the shock on Oz’s face.

“Qrow take her for a minute.” Ozpin said as he moved to brace an arm on Ruby’s shoulder.

“Okay.” Qrow carefully took Eculase.

“Oz what?” Ruby moved at his promoting so he could see her tattoo. The golden lantern seemed to sway under her skin as it hung from the tree painted into her back.

“Qrow bring her over here.”

“Oz~?” Ruby said worried.

Ozpin picked up the blue lock of Eculase’s hair and held it against the blue of the Relic of Knowledge lantern. It was exactly the same colour. “Ohhh f-.”

“No swearing!” Ruby said glaring at him over her shoulder.

“Foxtrot.” Ozpin finished the word.

“Explain now.” Ruby said as Qrow gave Eculase back to her and she laid back onto the pillows.

“Remember back when Qrow and I investigated the murder of a whole family?” Ozpin asked.

“Yeah.”

“That morning I guess, I had a dream about a woman giving birth and the child being abandoned in the forest. Basically how that Botchling had been created. I don’t think that was something my mind provided. And I met Euclase in the Wald, through another vision she was probably around thirteen and begging for a name. Only the Botchling stole her from me before I gave her one. I think the dream was her, she was warning me about the Botchling.” Ozpin bit his lip. “And I think she could do that because some of the Relic’s power is a part of her. Her Aura is purple right? Qrow and Ruby are red and I’m green and whatever the Relic is, would be blue. So purple. Beckett mentioned a forth soul in the mix for Eculase.”

“So what whatever the Relic is, it has a soul and you’ve what? Made Ruby’s it’s host? Enough so that it influenced our daughters soul?” Qrow near growled.

“Don’t look at me like that! How could I have known?” Ozpin growled back.

“You’re the one who put it there! Surely you had to know something!”

“I don’t have all the answers Qrow!” Oz shouted and Eculase burst into tears between her fathers.

They both instantly reached for her petting and cooing. “I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have raised my voice.”

After a few moments of soothing and soft apologies their baby gurgled happy and settled down. Lydia chuckled covering her mouth with a couple fingers. “My she’s already got you two wrapped around her finger.”

Ruby took several deep breaths. “Let’s just let it go, I’m not worried about it. She’s done nothing but warn us and we knew she was going to special since I’m a vessel soul. So what if she’s a little bit more special than we thought.”

“Mama!” Eculase snuggled into her chest and promptly fell asleep.

Weiss pulled out her Scroll and took a picture of the three. Ruby looked up startled for a moment. “Someone’s got to start a collection.”

There was crashing up the steps and Taiyang raced into the room. “Did I miss it!?”

“Shhh!” Yang shhhed him.

Taiyang quieted himself instantly and grinned at the little bundle in Ruby’s arms. Blue eyes teared up at the sight of his youngest holding his granddaughter. He walked over and Ozpin got out of the way. “Can I hold her?”

“Of course dad.” Ruby smiled sweetly as Taiyang sat beside her, very carefully she passed her daughter to her fathers safe embrace. “You missed her attempt to name people.”

Tai pet her little chest with a finger. “I’m sure there will be other chances.”

Blake moved over to peer at the little sleeping face. She wasn’t quite sure what to make of the baby, the very smart baby.

“Qrow, Oz can you help me to the bathroom? I want a bath and to move to our room. This is all well and nice but I just spent hours sweating in this bed not too mention embryonic fluid.” Ruby shifted and Ozpin offered his good hand to help her stand. Qrow got off by the other side and zipped off to start the bath.

Ozpin and Ruby walked slowly through the room and by the time they got the bath. Qrow had it at a good temperature with epsom salts already dissolved in. Ruby took off her nightgown and Qrow helped her step into the tub. Ruby sighed in relief as the hot water covered her up to her shoulders. “That feels so good.”

Qrow smiled and leaned against a wall. “I’m just glad it’s over.”

“You weren’t the one pushing her out.” Ruby giggled.

“I was more worried about my Semblance.”

Ozpin shook his head. “I told you it wouldn’t hurt her. I’m going to head back out, as much as I trust Tai I want to…”

“Go on, I’ll be fine.” Ruby said and dropped down rubbing the water through her hair.

Ozpin walked back out to see his father in law surrounded by Yang, Weiss and Blake all peering down at Eculase. Weiss was petting her head the little curl of black and blue hair. He reached out and Weiss backed up letting him stroke over his daughter’s head. “Can I have her please?”

“Yeah sorry.” Taiyang stood up and helped Ozpin settle Eculase into Oz’s good side. They all headed downstairs and sure enough Lydia was handing out tea and cookies to Glynda, Peter, Oobleck as well as Jaune and Nora. Ozpin stood in the doorway all eyes snapped to him. “May I introduce Eculase Branwen.”

Nora zoomed over. “Aww she’s so cute!” She reached up and pet Eculase’s head very _ very _gently.

Glynda came over and even her stern features softened. “How was the birth?”

“Good, Ruby’s fine she’s having a bath right now. Qrow stayed back with her.” Ozpin said and moved to sit on one of the couches.

Glynda sat beside him and reached up to touch the featherly hair. “She’s beautiful, you all must be very proud.”

“We are.” Ozpin said smiling down at the sleeping face.

Peter walked over and smiled. “I look forward to seeing her at classes. Perhaps she will like my stories.”

Yang, Weiss and Ren joined them from upstairs. “Ruby will be down in a little bit. She’s just cleaning up.” Yang bounced over to Oz and leaned on the back of the couch. “She’s so cute!”

Oobleck thought Yang looked very cute, cooing at the baby. Her long blonde locks tumbled over Ozpin’s bad shoulder. Peter backed off to sit on the free couch. Glynda asked. “Can I hold her?”

“Of course.” Ozpin didn’t want to let Glynda take her, he didn’t want anyone to hold her but there was no reason to say no.

The combat professor carefully took the child from Ozpin. She let the baby rest her head on her breast. Eculase opened her eyes just a fraction unfocused and wide before they closed again her mouth opening just a little making a kiss motion before she fell asleep again. Glynda reached up and touch her soft chest. “She’s so soft.”

“She’s been in the world for less than an hour.” Ozpin said and heard a creek.

Ruby was dressed in a new green gown, it came mid way down her calves but the cut was very low to make it easy to free her breasts should Eculase need them. Qrow had a hand on her hip and he guided her over to the middle of the couch. She sat down beside Ozpin and opened her arms to Glynda. “Can I have her please? I haven’t gotten to hold her much yet.”

“Of course.” Glynda handed the baby over.

Ruby held her against her breast and Eculase woke again. “Ma.” She said blinking her bright eyes. Her eyes moved from Ruby’s face up to Ozpins. “Pa!” She pulled her hands free of the blanket. “Pa!”

Ozpin dipped his head to lean on Ruby’s and gave Eculase his hand to grab. She pulled on his thumb and pinky and he set his hand down on her chest. She patted at the back of his hand and went. “Pa, pa, pa!” Oz smiled watching her, play with his hand.

“She can tell people apart already?” Glynda asked surprised.

Eculase looked over to Glynda she blinked a few times. “Ba?”

“Gl-yn-da.” Ruby sounded out the name of her.

“Da!”

Ozpin chuckled. “Well, it seems she knows people who’ve been around since everything started.”

“I’m amazed, I’ve never even heard of a baby being able to tell people apart so young. How can she even see the difference in people?” Taiyang asked, then frowned. “Could it be the bonds you three have?”

“I think so.” Ozpin said.

“What are you talking about?” Glynda asked.

Qrow walked over and looked down at his daughter. She saw him and reached up. “Da!” Qrow reached down and cupped her head.

“Ruby, Qrow and myself all share a telepathic bond. We can send just about anything through it. Ruby is what we call a vessel soul, like a grounding point. She formed a bond first to Qrow and then myself. However as her pregnancy progressed either she or Eculase formed a bond back to us. I’m pretty sure that is why she knows, Ruby, Qrow, Ren, Weiss, Yang and Lydia. We have been around her through the later points of her pregnancy the most.”

Lydia spoke up. “I believe that the child of a vessel soul, has access to the minds of its parents. Which may have created a higher stage of mental development. I wouldn’t be surprised if she access Ruby, Qrow and Ozpin to help her look around. Make up for the lack of development in her own body. My mothers journal mentioned I did much the same thing when I was born.”

Oobleck zipped over. “That is incredible!”

Eculase look over and wiggled she reached for him with a squeak of. “Ba!” He gave her a hand and she grabbed his thumb. “Ba!”

“I guess she doesn’t know you enough to try your name.” Ruby said and Eculase wiggled and pulled at her dress. Qrow pulled the side of Ruby’s collar away and lifted her breast up so Eculase could suckled again. “Hungry girl.”

“Well her stomach is quite small right now.” Lydia said. “Still you three should head up to your room and rest. It’s been a long day for you all.”

“That’s a good idea Lydia. I am tired but I didn’t want to sleep without her.” Ruby got up slowly with Qrow and Ozpin’s help. “Thank you all for coming.”

The three headed upstairs, a table had been added to Ozpin’s room it was already full of baby supplies. Ruby walked over to it and set Eculase down on a thick absorbent pad. Like she had read she wrapped Eculase up in a cloth diaper. Buttoning it up at the sides. “There, you’re all set for a couple hours.”

Qrow and Ozpin stripped and Oz walked over to her. “She’s beautiful, you did great.”

Ruby giggled, took off her own gown and picked Eculase back up. “Only because everyone helped.”

They all snuggled into bed together, Ruby in the middle with Eculase on her chest. Qrow stayed up watching as Ruby and Ozpin fell asleep almost instantly with Eculase. Just watching them made him smile, his Semblance hadn’t harmed anyone. His daughter was safe and she was perfect. Even Ozpin hadn’t re-wrapped his arm before bed, it lay exposed over the quilts. Today had been a good day.


	2. Harpies

Ruby sat in class taking notes, Peter was actually staying on topic today. Mostly because Euclase was in his arms occasionally pulling at his mustache as he told his stories. To say people had been surprised when a couple days after Ozpin fled the school he returned with Ruby and a black haired baby in her arms was an understatement. Even more so when all the teachers took the appearance in stride and were even seen doting on the child and carrying it around. Peter and Bartholomew particularly, for her part Euclase was perfectly well behaved. She had both of them trained so well that all she had to do was whimper and the professor’s returned her to Ruby for a change of diaper or a feeding. Ruby for her part had gotten used to having a breast exposed to her peers, with only her cloak fastened for some semblance of modesty and to ward off gawkers.

At that moment Peter was petting Euclase’s back as the bell marking the end of the school day rang. He looked ready to pout as Ruby packed up and walked down the stairs with her hands out for the child. “Thanks for taking her Professor.”

Peter handed Euclase back to her mother. “Always a pleasure Mrs. Branwen… Are you ready for the conference?”

Ruby settled Euclase in a baby basket the baby looking up at her. “No, but we knew it was coming. It was only a matter of time.”

_ “Ruby? It’s time.” _ The sound of Ozpin’s voice made her look towards the door for a second. The silver eyed woman sighed. “Oz just spoke to me, it’s time. Are you coming?”

“Yes, I wouldn’t dare leave you or your precious daughter unattended while those hyenas prowl around the school!” Peter raised a hand against his chest standing straight. “It would be completely ungentlemanly.”

Ruby giggled. “Thank you Professor. Would you take her basket then?” She offered the baby basket with her free hand.

“Of course!”

Together they headed out to join Ozpin at the school’s courtyard.

* * *

Ozpin stood at the podium set up in front of the school gates, the sheer amount of mics attached to the damn thing was obnoxious. The weight of them seemed to threaten to cave in the wooden stand and he couldn’t stop the grimace as he took note of the circling vultures, their babble made him want to pierce his eardrums with a fork. 

He could theoretically leave, like right now. In fact every muscle in his body was bunched up and tense, begging him to turn tail and run so he wouldn’t have to deal with these bloodsuckers. Then a firm hand landed on his shoulder and Oz gave another sigh. 

“It won’t be so bad Ozpin, just answer their questions and then we can go home.” The gravelly voice blew into his ear. “Just think of all the things I’ll let you do to me, what Ruby will let you do to her, when we get home.”

“Qrow…” Oz turned, leaning towards his husband. “If I had my way I’d do you right now, the public be damned.” His good hand went to the front of Qrow’s trousers, just a barely there touch but it had the desired effect distracting him from the crowd. His little bird flushed slightly and his grin grew. “But I’ll settle for knowing how wanted I am, how willing you are to wait for me, like a good _ pet _.”

Before either could say anything else someone cleared their throat behind them. “Really Ozpin, of all the times and places, you choose ‘here’ to start flirting.” Glynda huffed as the two parted. 

“Ah but Glynda, surely my timing is never anything but perfection as it was all intended. After all the vultures deserve a show with their dinner.” He waved behind her to where the crowd of reporters stood, some jotting furiously on notepads while others snapped pictures of the three of them. All had some semblance of red dotting their cheeks. 

Oz felt a familiar warmth wash over him and turned back to the school where his wife and daughter were being escorted by Peter himself. Oz nearly laughed when he saw the carry basket holding their little girl in the portly teachers hand. 

Meeting them halfway Oz dipped and kissed Ruby. “Hello love~ have a nice day?”

“It would be a lot better if we didn’t have to deal with the incoming swarm.” If there was anyone who dreaded dealing with the press more than Oz it was Ruby. She and Qrow were all for not giving them a second of their time but Oz didn’t have that luxury. After a particularly heinous report done on him by the wonderful Skeeter the Counsel were in an uproar. The paper hadn’t even cooled off the racks before he was being bombarded with calls and messages, orders to ‘deal with this shit or your ass will be dropped in prison’ for several days until he caved. 

Normally he would have told them where to stuff it or flipped them the bird but without answers the press were starting to find other ways to get their information. Most of their leads and stories were wrong in everything from context, direction and simply painted him with the worst possible light. It didn’t bother him per say but he could tell it did the others. 

Hence why he had allowed Glynda to set up this conference, he had stated he would not do another after this and would give a full explanation. To what he deemed was safe to tell and nothing else. Suffice to say the front of the school had more people crowding it then he believed there were students in the school.

Ruby walked to one of many chairs, as most of the teacher's body was present as well and sat down. Euclase reached up from her basket and Ruby picked her up and sat her on her lap. Qrow walked over and sat down beside her, he bent down and kissed his daughter's forehead. The little silver eyed warrior burbled happily at him and pulled at his crooked cross. Ozpin found that the swarm of reporters was forgotten for the moment as he watched his wife and husband play with their child. Glynda broke the trance by clearing her voice. “You’re up.”

Ozpin sighed and turned his attention back to the reporters, returning to the podium. He took a deep breath and plastered a smile on. “Well despite my best efforts to avoid this, I’ve been informed by the powers that be that you all have questions.”

A nervous laughter broke out as the cameras rolled.

Ozpin moved to stand at military ease, he saw a few of the reporters shiver and smiled a little less friendly. “So I will start with a statement. Almost two years ago Beacon fell. I met the instigator of that event within Beacon and did battle. She escaped and I was forced to flee the school however in that process I ran into a Atlessian Knight and upon defeating it. Well it blew up and I was.” Ozpin had to pause and take a breath as his back and gut throbbed in remembered pain. “Injured rather gravely as a result. From that point on it’s rather a blurr, I ran from Vale and to a town. I do not recall which one, there a doctor took care of me. I again do not know how long I was there. I was sedated for the vast majority of the time. After I was healed I made the journey to Vacuo, to resupply and find transport to Mistral.”

A flurry of hands went up accompanied by loud voices trying to grab his attention but Oz refused to answer any questions, simply waiting for the masses to quieten before he continued. “That is a summary of what happened at Beacon. Upon arriving at Mistral I was in no rush to return to Haven as Leonardo Lionheart was still among us. Instead I took the opportunity to explore a life with my now husband and wife away from the public eye.” He gave them all a pointed glare. “I only stepped up to be Headmaster of Haven when it became clear just how much work there was to do in order to mend this kingdom. We will now have some time for questions.” Ozpin took another deep breath, now came the hard part.

It was like they had been waiting for the signal and Oz very nearly hightailed it out of there when Every. Single. Hand went up. The call of his name had never sounded more beastly in all his life and he was loathed that this was going to take some time. Without really looking he pointed at a man stood up front, his blue suit jacket poorly fitting over his much larger frame. “Ozpin, is it true you have been conducting in sexual relations with your students?”

“I have married two of them, I think that should answer your question.”

Some mumbled, some sounded outraged but Oz was done with it and pointed to the next person, a young man who looked like he should still be school, holding up an old fashioned camera. “O-ozpin Sir, you said you took over for Headmaster after seeing there was much ‘work’ to be done, what did you mean b-by that?”

“Where would you like me to begin? That’s a rhetorical question for those who missed it. For a start, were you aware when I took over Dust intake of the city it was a twentieth of what it was two years ago. Or that with the lack of Dust the farmsteads had decreased shipments to the city? That over ninety percent of the Huntsmen of this Kingdom have died in the last two years. I’ve been working to restore this Kingdom as best as I am able, to bring the Grimm levels down.” A quiet hush fell over the crowd, Oz wasn’t sure if it was from shock, fear or the realisation that things had been so bad and yet no one had seen it. Oz looked over to his family, Qrow was holding their daughter and Ruby gave him a reassuring smile. “Next question.”

One woman, a familiar blonde that Oz almost groaned at seeing pushed her way to the front and began shouting at him. “OZPIN!! Tell us, how does the bandit tribes, in particular the Mabino tribe fit into these plans you’ve got to restore Mistral?”

“The Mabino have for the past year or so, intercepted the majority of shipments from Argus. I am sure I don’t need to outline how this has been a problem. Over the past five months my husband Qrow Branwen has been both my and the council’s ambassador to the Mabino. Two weeks ago we came to an agreement with the Mabino that their chief settlement will be recognized as an official town and be added to the maps. In return they have agreed to share their extensive knowledge of Dust, machinery and for open trade between Mistral, Argus and their settlement. I believe it has been named Mabin. Needless to say their knowledge has been invaluable in the Dust mines.” 

Before Oz could point to the next person Skeeter shouted again. “So now being a bandit is legal? They lie, steal and kill but ‘you’ve’ opened trade between them and us. What next, will they begin taking over the city, the continent?! Why not just go to war with them!”

“We’d lose.” Ozpin said flatly. “Not all bandits have agreed to this… arrangement. Needless to say we are still working on them. However as you say ‘being a bandit’ hasn’t been made legal. You are more then welcome to review the… news about how bandit camps within the city have been _ dealt _with.”

Skeeter seethed under Oz’s guarded gaze but she bit her lip and backed down, for now. Oz relaxed slightly and pointed to the next reporter. “I was wondering, you speak of the violence that happened last year like you know everything that happened. This isn’t the first time nor is it the second time you’ve been connected to an act of violence while in Mistral. Can you tell us more about what happened during the confrontation that occurred in lower Mistral last year?”

Everyone could see Qrow, Ruby and Ozpin flinch. Oz swallowed thickly his adam’s apple bobbing. “That… is an intensely personal matter… Umm, the cause of that was a battle between myself and another Huntsman who… provoked me in the extreme. I am still annoyed that I didn’t kill him.”

“Excuse me if I’m mistaken but that answer doesn’t suffice with the reports. I recall the White Fang were briefly involved and the ‘battle’ as you say resulted with many casualties, injury and property damage climbing over tens of thousands Lein.” 

“Your point?”

“What sort of ‘personal matter’ could possibly be so great to condone this kind of rage and damage?” 

Ozpin clenched his fists behind his back. “Again, that is very private. I will however say that the person that I was trying to kill. Very nearly murdered my wife. At the time of that event, I did not know if she would live or my unborn daughter.”

“Was the offender ever caught?”

“No.” Oz bit the word out. His voice so chilled and filled with rage that it sent a shiver through several of the reporters. Much to his delight he saw a few of them back off, some even left all together. Hoping there would be no more questions along that line of inquiry Oz pointed towards a brunette woman who had her hand up. 

“How is your wife now and you daughter?”

Ozpin gestured to Ruby and Euclase behind him sitting together. “Clearly they are much better. Next question.”

“Over here!” An older man called out. He had the typical attire of someone Oz liked to refer to as a sleaze ball. Rumpled coat over an equally wrinkled shirt with questionable stains, casual slacks and trainers. His black hair had more grease then a chip pan fryer and Oz thanked the distance between them as he was certain the guy probably stank as bad as he looked. The gleam in the man’s eyes told Oz he wasn’t going to like his question. “I have multiple reports from both current and former students and teachers. You’ve quite the sexual deviant aren’t you? Tell me, is there something special about the students you choose to fuck or do you just get off on that dynamic?”

Ozpin felt a smile pull at his lips. “Isn’t there a joke about never ask a Valean about their sex life or they just might tell you? What is it you want to hear? Hmm? That there is role play? Favours? I hate to break it to you, but such things have never been allowed. Any relations that I have do not come about because of any institution. We of Vale are very open about discussing attraction and negotiations so even casual encounters are to everyone's mutual benefit. I dare say you are more perverted than I am for suggesting such things.”

Giggles and smirks spread over the remaining faces as the sleaze grunted and turned away. Skeeter the lady of dreadful green spoke up again. “Ozpin, I looked into the security cameras of Beacon at the time of the Fall and I found you fleeing the CCT tower when no one was around. The picture isn’t very good but you were going at a good pace.”

_ And shit. _ Ozpin felt his shoulders pull back and the lumpy skin rubbed his shirt as she continued. “There is no evidence that you were hurt like you say, from where I am standing it looks like you abandoned Vale in it’s time of need.”

Oz didn’t say a word for a long minute, the panic started to rise in his stomach. There was one very easy way to get around this. His time with Harkness rose up in his memory, but a ship of people and the whole world were two very different things. He couldn’t steady his hand as he reached up and unbuckled the cape hiding his withered arm. He caught the fabric as he set it on the podium.

Qrow clued in to what Ozpin intended and got up moving to stop Oz with a hand on his shoulder. “Hey you don’t have too-.”

“It is the simplest way to get this over with.” Ozpin hissed out, everyone could see the lines of muscle in his throat contract. He attempted to shrug out of his coat and Qrow not wanting to prolong this. Helped. Bit by bit the layers came off. The loss of his vest made his stomach clench and his hand shook for all to see as he pulled the buttons of his shirt undone. With Qrow at his side he stepped out from behind the podium, then turned his back to the audience and raised his good hand to remove his shirt. However as it neared his collar he found it wouldn’t move, as much as he willed it. It only hovered and shook. He dropped it to press into the tattoo on his gut that didn’t fade with the Dust. How often he had dreamed of fire, the explosion and feeling of burning alive and being impaled. He was aware of time passing but didn’t see Qrow’s concerned face even if the reporters could.

“Oz~.” Qrow could see it creeping into those copper eyes. “You don’t have to, come on lets get you dressed again.”

Ozpin shook his head and stopped Qrow with his good hand. “Just give me a minute.” He closed his eyes and reached through the bonds. Ruby’s love filled him, that she didn’t care, that she loved him damaged bits and all. Qrow’s endless adoration, his need to protect him first and foremost at that moment. Ozpin didn’t open his eyes as he reached up and pushed the shirt from his shoulders. The sound of the fabric hitting the ground was deafening in his ears. He visibly winced and had to work to keep his shoulders from raising.

One minute stretched into two, no one moved, no one took pictures. The funny thing about burn scars, is that after a point they didn’t fade. That the skin would never go back to normal, that raised ridges only really smoothed out, those places where the flesh burned down to bone never looked the same again. Fresher scars that Ozpin had forgotten about in the heat of battle lay red and angry. The cuts from the Revenant still red, like veins of lava not get cooled by air and water. Scars from shrapnel were still clear and stood out against the fire damage. Ozpin turned slowly on the spot. Letting them see the damage of yet more shrapnel, his hand drifted to the tattoo covering the large cut into his abs.

Ozpin did not open his eyes as he spoke. “Have you ever burned alive? Or even just on a candle? Can you comprehend the agony? Alone, in the dark. Bathed in fire, impaled by steel? Glass lodged in your insides? Alone with no one to even hear you scream? Can you imagine crawling through fire and glass and metal.” Tears gathered in his eyes, the memory overtaking him. “To a wall, can you imagine the pain of making yourself move, stand with fire burning under your skin? With dozens of pieces foreign to you, grating~ and cutting~ you open from within with every step? I can’t even remember how long the hall was. I can remember pulling a piece of metal out from my guts.” Ozpin’s fingers bit into the tattoo till the skin grew red. “And driving in a heat stick, so I didn’t bleed out. Can you feel what it would have been like to stab your own heart with a needle. So you don’t pass out and die from shock?” A single tear rolled down from each eye. “I burned and I ran. From Beacon, from my friends and allies. I burned and I live with that day, that hour those minutes for every day of my life.” Ozpin opened his eyes and looked from one shocked face to another and another, meeting the eyes of each. “None of you can understand what I have given up for you. What I have endured for you. You don’t understand how much easier it would have been to stop. To give up. I burned and I came back for you.” He reached up and grabbed his withered arm by the forearm, it didn’t take much for him to bleed. “This was for you. So you all could leave this city and not fear for your lives. I could have just ran away, hid. Stopped. I could have just stopped at Beacon and I wouldn’t be standing before you today. I still burn in my dreams, I still wake up screaming.”

Oz grabbed his shirt and spun on his heel, the blur of green was the only thing to mark his passing as he raced into the school. The smell of burning flesh consumed him, so ingrained into his memory that he’d never escape it. Slammed into the nearest washroom and threw his head down into a toilet and wretched. Throwing up his lunch and heaving till nothing but foaming bile was left. The tears poured he couldn’t even think to stop them. The explosion looped in his mind, the fire, the smell. He sniffed trying to keep his nose from running but it was no use. He grabbed at his ashen hair, pressing down feeling the scars underneath. He lurched away from the toilet and he could feel that metal inside him he scratched at the tattooed skin, till it broke and bleed. “AHH!” He screamed for a pain of old, stuck in memory.

“Oz! Please stop!”

Ozpin couldn’t feel the hands on him, he was on the floor on _ that _ green floor. Crawling, burning, the screech of metal and glass against floor as he crawled. His whole body shook as he screamed, burning, burning, burning. Under his skin. “Make it stop, make it stop!” He couldn’t see Ruby beside him, couldn’t feel her touching him. All he felt was fire. His tears blurred his vision past the point of seeing more than blobs. 

There were more voices but the words didn’t make sense. He came to that pillar, reached up and drove his fingers into it. The scream was ripped from his throat as he pulled himself up, he had to let the shrapnel go, he could feel it pull at his insides as he crawled up the pillar to his feet.

A new scent teased his nose, something featherly touched his cheek. Foreign feelings started to cut through the pain, to peel it away. There was something pressed again his chest, someone grabbed his good hand and made him hold the small thing. So small and soft, the smell filtered into his nose, pushing the scent of roasting flesh away. It was a nice scent, roses, rain and just a hint of pine. He blinked a few times something was holding his hand in place. He tilted his head as the tears slowed, his cheek rubbed against a silken feathery fuzz. It too soft to never belong in such a memory. Oz drew back slightly and could see the black and blue hair of his daughter. Could see Ruby holding them both tight, start to feel her arms around them.

He ached to hold his daughter to hold her little head, to cradle her tight without help. He barely felt the pain as his arm moved, how cracked flesh split open and bled. The pain of nerves and bone grating against wood. His _ left _ hand rose and cupped Euclase’s head, he could feel the soft hair. His legs drew up and he curled himself around his daughter. Oz’s mouth opened his silent sobs as he held her tightly but gently to him. He could feel her hands on his chest, on touching a cut scar on his collarbone the other pressed to a puncture hole from Nito.

Ruby was forced to sit beside him helpless as she tried to sooth him through the bonds. Forced to watch him rock back and forth, holding their child like she was the most precious fragile jewel that had ever graced the planet. Minutes ticked by, five, ten, fifteen. Qrow felt just as helpless. A couple reporters had followed them but were wisely silent, holding their hats to their chests.

Time trickled on and Euclase started to mumble against Oz’s worn flesh. “Pa…. Pa…. Pa.” Ozpin’s fingers curled just a little tighter around her before they remembered their strength and relaxed.

A new presence entered the room, one older than all the rest. Ruby moved away as Lydia in her pristine cobalt and white dress sat on the bathroom floor. She reached out and pet through Ozpin’s hair. Her touch was so familiar and the tension drained out of Oz’s shoulders. She could see as he did, see the dark medical room. How his hands were red with blood and feel the pain. “Shhhh, it’s over. It’s long past. Shhh. Listen to my voice my little becan valen. You are safe.”

Ruby blinked the tears from her eyes, all of her trying to get through with Qrow though the bonds. It didn’t work, it had helped but with just a few words from Lydia. Ozpin looked up and _ saw _her. Saw every wrinkle, the long lashes and dark storm eyes. His lips mouthed a word that he hadn’t dared speak. Lydia smiled. “Yes I’m here.” She traced down to his sharp cheek. “I am here, you are safe.” She moved kneeling and drawing his head to rest against her breasts. Ozpin cried. He let it go. All pain, all the fear, just for this one small moment. He was safe.

Oz didn’t know how long it had been when the tears dried and the fatigue set in. He drew away and ignored how his left arm still bled slowly, persistently. Dripping down his elbow. Lydia supported him as he stood, he refused to move his hands away from Euclase. “I want to go home.” He croaked.

Glynda was the one to step forward and wrap a pale brown blanket over his shoulders. “I’ll get you a cab and clear the way.” She left reluctantly riding crop out and reporters scattering like bugs fleeing out from under her boots.

Now Ozpin could feel the support Ruby and Qrow gave him. He smiled exhausted at them and sent a little flutter of love back to them, unable to summon up more energy. Oz’s steps shook slightly as he walked from the bathroom. Ruby and Qrow forming up tight on his sides. Peter and Bartholmew standing only two steps ahead of him. Taiyang and Lydia behind him.

Students peeked out from behind doors, reporters hid with their cameras. No one said a word, not when they walked by the press conference area with many people still waiting within. By the time they reached the steps at the base of Haven’s walkway a black car awaited them. Even it’s windows were tinted so no one would be able to see inside. Peter and Bartholomew stood guard as one by one they climbed in. Taiyang stayed behind as their wasn’t room and with a few soft words from Lydia they went home.

* * *

Mistral Times

G.L

Six months ago Ozpin and two teams of students saved Haven from a terrorist attack by the White Fang. The attack was repelled but Leonardo Lionheart lost his life. Ozpin: former headmaster of Beacon: took the vacant position and has been working to restore both the Academy and the Kingdom. The improvements to Mistral have been slow but steady, produce has been brought into the city at a higher rate. Unemployment is at an all time low.

However, it seems that the journey to Haven has been a long one for our new headmaster. Since his return, rumors have been running amok, everything from abandoning his post at Beacon to sexual relations with students. Yesterday Ozpin agreed to a press conference, while the conference itself was short. Ozpin gave a statement and provided proof as to what happened to him at Beacon. The truth is considerably less exciting then the rumor mill would have you believe. He was gravely injured and it took the year he was missing to return to us, to heal and come to Mistral.

He briefly went into the inclusion of the new town of Mabin and outlined the basics of the treaty between the bandit ruler and the council. It was also mentioned that the seasoned Huntsman Qrow Branwen was being the ambassador to the former bandit groups. Lastly Ozpin briefly went into the reason for the destruction of a sector of lower Mistral several months ago. According to him, his reaction was in response to his opponent almost murdering his wife. In that context the violent reaction does make sense.

A few of my fellow reporters inquired after another press conference but at this time no statement has been given.

Daily Climb

R.S

Well my rabid readers, at long last the much wished for press conference finally happened. While Ozpin gave a statement covering the last two years of his life it was in the questioning period where things got interesting. The evasion of any questions regarding his sexual conduct, despite the fact he has married not one but two students of Beacon. Qrow Branwen is a graduate of Beacon and Ruby Branwen. Yes you read that right readers. Branwen, Ozpin and Ruby took Qrow Branwen’s last name which he only has because he is the son of the former leaders of the Branwen tribe. Currently his twin sister Raven leads the Branwen tribe. So I ask you, my readers. Why would Ozpin and Mrs Ruby would take the Branwen name? A name with such clear negative background?

Now my readers my insider sources report that. The harem of the Branwen’s actually extends to include none other then Weiss Schnee, the heiress on the run from her father. She has often been seen in their company and seen openly flirting or being touched by all three. Furthermore by a few select pictures it also seems the Huntsman and Huntress in training Nora Valkyrie and Lie Ren have had relations with the Branwens. Which begs the question just what goes on behind closed doors for these foreign Valeans? So far it doesn’t seem like any of our own people are connected to the sexual games of these people.

My dear readers I traveled to Beacon several months ago hunting down the story of Ozpin’s disappearance. I for one did find security footage of Ozpin fleeing Beacon but couldn’t find any of this Atlissian Knight that he says bested him in combat. However when I tried to call him out on this lie, he bared his back to us all. As you can see in the image the burn scars are grotesque. He departed swiftly from the conference after that and none of my coworkers who tracked him down have shared what happened after he left. The better part of an hour later he was seen leaving with his husband and wife as well as the sex club owner Lydia Ivanova. Worry not my readers I will find the truth of what happened!

Lydia threw down her Scroll in disgust. It had been less than a day it was only the saving grace that it was Sunday and no one needed to go to the school that Ozpin hadn’t already seen the plethora of pictures. The rampant speculation, for this R.S wasn’t the only person dissecting Ozpin’s words or more what he didn’t say. However the majority of people it appeared to be sympathizing with Ozpin. He had gone from being distrusted to pitied overnight. Showing his scars like that had been the best thing he could have done, it was a truth painted on his skin. Some did question the Atlas Knight story but no one questioned his pain. That he had burned alive. Furthermore it had shown the wounds from the Revenant. Wounds sustained so they were safe to leave the city for one of the major festivals of the year. So while questions were still being asked, public opinion had been swayed.

Lydia rubbed her hands over her face, Glynda had been the one to call her when Ozpin crashed. When it became clear that Ruby and Qrow couldn’t reach him. She was so glad that Glynda had. Oz had gone near comatose since, staying in his room with Ruby, Qrow and Euclase. Especially Euclase, he only let her go so Ruby could feed her. He changed her and talked to her. Lydia often heard him singing to her through their bond. The voice wasn’t one tainted by injury. That was what he wanted to give his little baby girl.

Ruby knocked lightly on the door frame before entering the living room. “How are you holding up?” She sat down lightly on the sofa beside the older woman.

Lydia gave her a weak smile, Ruby hadn’t gained much weight beyond what was healthy while pregnant and while she wasn’t currently allowed to pick up anything heavier than Euclase. There were other forms of exercise and she was working hard to regain her conditioning. “It seems anyone with two braincells to rub together either pities or no longer cares about Oz. The great mystery of his return is solved to them and it was boring. It’s only those out to spin stories that are still trying to find something that will stick. To what end I do not know but I doubt they will give up quickly.”

“Too much to hope for, I think.” Ruby said and sighed. “He’s still being quiet, at least verbally. He sings a lot through the bonds, mostly just to Euclase but Qrow and I hear it too. It seems like she helps. Even when she pats on his scars, it doesn’t seem like he minds.”

“She loves him, in her own way and I think he feels it through the bond. Unconsciously seeks that love and thus he sings for her. He will be fine, it was a great strain and pain for him to expose himself like that to so many. The worse hasn’t even started for him, because now everyone knows and they will be different as a result. Come let’s make some hot chocolate, it’s cool enough today to drink it and it will help.”

They headed into the kitchen and worked together making Oz’s favourite hot chocolate. They only made enough for one as it was still very warm and Oz would be the only one to put up with the extra heat of the steaming beverage. “Thanks Lydia.” When they were done Ruby took the steaming cup back up the stairs. Qrow and Ozpin were laying facing each other with a sheet over their hips. Between them was a sleeping Euclase, she was on her side snuggled up to Oz’s chest. His good arm was under his head while his left was bandaged up again. Still she could see the occasional twitch in his fingers. After he relaxed the arm, it had refused to move again.

Ruby walked over and set the hot chocolate aside on the side table. “Hey Oz, I brought you your favourite.”

Oz looked up from Euclase and smiled briefly. “Thank you.” He turned his attention back to their baby. “She’s so beautiful.” He dipped his head and nuzzled hers with his nose.

“She likes your singing.” The Silver Eyed Warrior climbed into the bed and laid down putting her back to Qrow. He spooned around her with a purr as he gave her shoulder a kiss. “I like your singing too, it’s soothing to hear.”

“Sorry that I’ve been off, I just needed to retreat a bit. Focus on something not from the outside.” Ozpin carefully sat up, then with even more care turned Euclase onto her other side. He had a sip of the hot chocolate and purred. “Thank you, this was just what I needed.”

“You’re welcome.” Ruby closed her eyes partly as Qrow pet up and down her thigh. She opened them just enough to look at Euclase. The last two weeks had been exhausting for all of them, taking shifts on who would check on her in the night. Or get up when she started to cry for something. They were just happy the bonds let them figure out whatever was wrong very quickly. Ruby found that her breasts were often sore and even as she thought about it she felt her dress grow damp and sighed. “Sorry Qrow, my tits are leaking again.”

“You can stay there.” Ozpin reached over to their baby table and picked up a light mug. “Here.”

“Thank you.” Ruby pulled her dress off and gently grabbed a breast. With a little massage later she milked herself into the cup. “Why was I cursed to produce enough for two?”

“Cause you were meant to have twins?” Qrow asked, he didn’t get it but he loved this. Either feeding Euclase or milking herself, there was just something about lactating breasts that made him want to put another couple babies in her.

Ruby mock glared at him. “No thank you, pushing out one was bad enough.”

“Hey it might yet happen.” Ozpin said after savoring his drink. “You’re stuck with us now.”

“I wouldn’t have it any other way.” Ruby milked till the pressure was eased off of that breast. Then moved to the other. “Still I could do without this particular experience.” She looked up to find the two watching her. “What?”

“Just something about that is really sexy.” Qrow said, he wanted to suck on them. He wondered what her milk tasted like.

“Now you two look like you want to eat me.” Ruby stopped for a moment.

Ozpin set his cup aside then reached down and scooped Euclase up. She mumbled but stayed asleep, he carried her over to her hand made crib and tucked her in. He then returned and slid onto the bed. “You know, I read that you should test what your milk tastes like so that if Euclase ever stops drinking it you can tell if something is off.” Oz took the mug from her and set it aside.

“Ooo, I like that idea!” Qrow sat up and pet down over Ruby’s shoulder. “We should test it for future reference.”

“You silly boys.” Ruby flopped down onto her back and Qrow leaned over and kissed her deeply. While Ozpin joined them, he kissed down from her collar over to her swollen heavy left breast. He licked pressing the flat of his tongue to the nipple and Ruby moaned loudly. They were more sensitive than usual and even a little teasing felt very good. He gently took the engorged nipple in his mouth and sucked.

It was odd for Ruby, when Euclase breast fed all she got was a warm and fuzzy feeling all maternal. When Ozpin did it, it made her heart flutter and her sex leak as the sudden pleasure sent her body into overdrive. Oz only sucked a few times, just enough to get a small amount of milk to let linger on his tongue. He purred as he drew away, swallowing slowly. “Strawberry tint, very rich. I really shouldn’t be surprised.”

Qrow drew out of a very wet kiss. “I wanna try~.” Ozpin chuckled but got out of the way as Qrow kissed down her body to suck much more vigorously on her unmolested tit. Ruby inhaled sharply as her toes curled, she whimpered as she contained the cry of pleasure. However Qrow behaved and stopped when he had a little mouthful as well. He purred with a silly smile as he swallowed. “Wow, you’re right Oz, best milk ever.”

Ruby giggled at the two. “Now don’t go getting any ideas! It’s not for you. That said, Oz if you could be a dear and add the mugs milk to the jar I started this morning downstairs and let Rutile know I have another for the maternity ward? If Euclase can’t drink it all it might as well go to a _ baby _ that needs it.”

Qrow pouted and Ozpin chuckled at him. “Of course love.” Ruby leaned up to meet him part way for a kiss. Then Oz put on a dress shirt, grabbed the mug and headed down the stairs. Lydia was still in the kitchen making what looked like would be spaghetti for dinner. He walked over to the fridge and pulled out the single liter bottle of milk that they had set aside when it turned out Ruby would be spending a lot of time milking herself. He poured the mugs worth of milk into it, the glass bottle was about full.

“Going to take it to the hospital?” Lydia asked, putting chopped carrots into the pan.

“Yeah best take it while it’s freshest.” Ozpin walked over and kissed Lydia’s cheek. “Thank you… for yesterday. I haven’t… done that in a while.”

“Just don’t make a habit out of it.” Lydia said and waved him off. “Now get going, someone will be very happy to see that milk.”

Ozpin nodded and headed out, he didn’t bother to cover his left arm. For once he tried not to care about the bandages. He put the milk in a sactual with a mild cooling pack in it and made the quick walk to the hospital. He did his best to ignore the stares as he walked through the white walls to the maternity ward. He scanned the nurses for a familiar face but it seemed Rutile wasn’t there today. He wandered through the halls gravitating towards the sound of a baby crying. A woman was holding a maybe seven day old baby against her breast in a sitting area. Only she was trying to feed it from a bottle but the child wasn’t having any of it.

Oz walked over and asked the brunette. “What is wrong?”

“She just won’t take the formula! The nurse said they didn’t have anything else and none of the others are willing to help me.” She was a very small woman who looked too thin to have given birth so recently.

“Oh you must be the one Rutile mentioned.” Ozpin opened his sactual and pulled out the bottle of milk. “My wife has been sending milk to the hospital for the last week. Here. Do you have a cloth?”

The woman looked up at him, her eyes widening as she recognised him. However her baby kept crying so she pulled out a clean scrap of cheese cloth. “The nurse said I could try feeding her with this.”

Ozpin sat down beside her and unscrewed the bottle, he folded the cloth and dipped it into the milk. He gave it a couple seconds to absorb the milk, then pulled it out. The woman set the bottle of formula aside and Ozpin reached over and gently pressed the wet corner over the baby’s lips. Pressing down just enough some of the liquid seeped out. The infant stopped crying and latched onto it, a couple sucks later the milk was all gone and it started to cry again. Ozpin quickly wet the cloth again and returned it.

“Here can you take her? I can go throw out the formula and clean the bottle.” The woman was just so happy her daughter was eating.

“I-I only have one good arm. If you point me to a sink I can clean the bottle.” He saw the flaw with that right away, you needed a least one hand to soak the cloth as it was he had the bottle pinched between his thighs.

“Hmm, here I have an idea. Slouch a bit and can you move the arm at all?”

“If someone else does it.” Ozpin did, moving the bottle and cloth out of the way. 

“Okay.” The woman got up and set her baby on his side against Oz’s bad side. Then very gently moved the wrapped up arm to cradle her little girl. She was so small that even just Oz’s wrist was more than adequate to keep her upright and safe. She them moved the bottle so Oz could pinch it again. He pulled out the soaked cloth and gave it back to the child. It sucked very happy. “Perfect. I will be right back.” She grabbed her bottle and zoomed off.

Ozpin watched the little brown haired girl, taking the cloth when it was dry and soaking it in milk again. “You’re mother is very trusting. I wish there were more like her.”

Oz had to soak the cloth eight more times before she came rushing back. Only with her was Doctor Rutile. “Hey Doc!” Oz flicked his chin in greeting.

Rutile smiled and laughed softly. “Still playing bed I see.”

Ozpin puffed his chest up a little. “What I can I say? Babies like me.” He pulled the soaked cloth out of the bottle and gave it to the infant.

Her mother took the bottle and very carefully poured the priceless milk into it. There was even enough left to fill the bottle at least three times more. She put the glass lid on, it was filled with another cheese cloth to slow the rate of pour. She sat down beside Ozpin and Rutile helped transfer the baby over. She _ happily _ sucked the new milk down. Oz got up and flattened down his rumpled shirt. “Well Ruby will be happy to know her milk is appreciated.”

“Oh yes, my milk never came and she’s so fussy. When the milk started coming from outside of the hospital a week ago it was a heaven sent gift.” The relief to have her daughter drinking so easily was palpable in her voice.

“Hmm. Well Ruby milks herself at minimum three times a day. The joke right now is she should have had twins. If you run out by… say seven in the morning? Euclase will have had her first feeding by then and Ruby always has plenty of extra. What’s your name?”

“Jessica and my daughter is Alia.” She looked up at him with warm brown eyes.

_ “Hey Ruby, I found the mother getting your milk. She can’t produce, I can invite her over for say seven thirty tomorrow? It would save you having to milk yourself into a cup.” _

_ “Sure, it is much easier to just have Euclase breast feed.” _

Ozpin looked back to her. “Ruby wouldn’t mind if you came over at say seven thirty tomorrow. We are just down the road and up into the mountain a bit. Skyline drive seven-oh-twenty-three big old fashioned house.”

“Thank you, I’ll be there.” Jessica grinned.

“Come on Ozpin, I would like a look at your arm.” Rutile gestured for him to go down the hall. When they were out of ear shot, she said. “That was very kind of you.”

“Ruby hates milking herself, so she gets to have another mouth to feed so she doesn’t have to milk as much. That woman gets to have a healthy baby, doesn’t surprise me that she likes the milk. It’s strawberry tinted.”

Rutile’s smiled widened. “Tested it did you?”

“Qrow too, I think we both have a thing for her breasts.” Oz half purred just thinking about them.

Rutile did laugh as they left the hospital. Oz noticed and looked around. “I thought you wanted to look at my arm?”

“I can tell it’s bleeding. So I don’t need to look at it to know you’ve overdone it. Go home Oz, I’m happy you came by. However you have a newborn to see too.” She reached up and patted him on a bicep. 

“You’re right, see you later Rutile.” Ozpin headed home his thoughts filled with his daughter and lovers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ardy: ALL THE BREAST KINKS  
Kry:Its called erotic lactation Ardy ;)  
Ardy: Tehe, anyway thank you too: QueenofSpades19 and The_evilburger for your comments.


	3. Drifting

Adam lurked in the shadow of an alley. The months were passing agonizingly slowly, Cinder and Neo tried to spend most of their time attempting to find work with bandits but instead ended up having to try and stay one step ahead of Qrow. As he cut his way through the bandit safe holds in the city, their options grew less and less. It had gotten so bad that in the last month Neo had been forced to get a job as a waitress. Needless to say she was not happy with that. She might be mute but that midget had one scary resting bitch face. 

Cinder wasn’t any better, she was too well recognised now with her name and picture plastered all over the city. He hated coming back to the apartment, the little witch was always scowling and took every opportunity to chew him out. Adam had been the one to watch Ruby. Mostly because he didn’t trust Cinder not to try something before it was safe. He could already imagine the glee that would fill Cinder when she got to kill the little Euclase.

What Adam didn’t know was he wasn’t the only one watching or being watched as the case was. Hawk lounged on the roof above Adam, these youngeresters were just awful at staking. She played with a piece of taffy, rolling it around in her mouth. She and Falcon had been entertaining themselves tailing the three Salem pawns. This also let them see plenty of their son and granddaughter which was a nice bonus, if from a distance.

Hawk stared up at the sky. It was warm for the time of year and was cloudless. She was so proud of her little Qrow, he was coming into his own as a father and warrior. Seeing him bathe his hands in blood for Xaio Roi and Ozpin had been very entertaining. Watching him start to get a high off of it, ohh even more so. She idly played with a long black lock around her finger. Yes, Qrow was growing up nicely. Raven had taken the tribe into hiding, probably preparing for Salem’s retaliation.

She pulled out her Scroll and checked the time. “Right then.” Silently she got up and walked away from Adam, he wouldn’t bother her family today. Not when Ozpin and Qrow were around. They would take too much glee in ripping him limb from limb or skipping rope with his entrails and Adam knew that. Really Hawk couldn’t believe that the faunus had been the one to part Yang from her arm. Hawk dropped down into the alley and started to walk to Griffith Park.

When she arrived at the closed in park Falcon was already there. His lean figure was clothed in black as per usual, though he had left the scarf he favoured at home. On his hip lay a new sword, _ Blood Drinker, _ a gift from an acquaintance they had hun ted down in Mistral. She joined her husband under a thick tree. “How goes the wait?”

“Ended.” Beckett stepped into view. “Hawk.” He dipped his head and tapped his long claws on the back of his book. The tall man offered his hand to Falcon.

Falcon took it and didn’t even twitch as Beckett’s claws cut his wrist shallowly. Beckett released him and opened his book brushing the blood off onto the pages. “Hmm.” Beckett walked away a few steps for staying in the shadows.

“Well?”

“The potential is there, you will just have to wait and see.” Beckett closed the book and placed it in his book bag.

“That is not very helpful.” Falcon’s eyes narrowed.

“Magic can only be encouraged not controlled. You will simply have to wait to see how it develops.” Beckett said.

“Fine. Thank you for your time.”

* * *

Nora swung her legs back and forth as she sat up in a tree. Lie was sitting under the said with a book, occasionally having to dodge his girlfriend’s energetic movements. Yang bounced down the steps from Haven’s main walkway. Weiss walked behind her with a little bounce in her more sedate pace. “Hi everyone! Ready to go?”

Yang turned with her hands behind her back her long mane now swinging back and forth below her butt. “Blake said she was coming.” The blonde bounced up into the tree beside Nora. “Kiss?”

Nora grabbed Yang by the roots of her hair and they got stares from the deep wet kisses. Lie stared up with a grin on his lips. “Don’t forget about Jaune. He asked to come too.”

The ginger let Yang go and they bounced down from the tree. As they did Jaune came jogging up to them. “Sorry I’m late, got slowed down in the rush.”

“It’s okay we are still waiting for Blake.” Lie said.

While the group chatted, waiting for their Faunus Blake came around the corner with Sun at her side and two other Faunus Yang didn’t recognise. Blakes eyes widened at the waiting group, wetting her lips. “Ermm.”

Weiss tottered over her gaze natural. “Blake, we made plans to go to the shopping district remember? To buy Eclase some new clothes. Are you coming?”

“Oh!” Blake made a little gesture, an apology on her face. “I’m sorry, I must have forgotten. You see I promised Sun I would meet some of the faunus in the area, I can’t really back out now. Any chance we can do that on another day?”

The sudden awkward tension rose and Weiss glanced over her shoulder at Yang, her friend’s shoulders slumped ever so slightly. With a polite smile she shook her head. “It’s alright, You enjoy yourselves, we shall go together another time.”

Sun seemingly not picking up on the conflicted feelings gave the group a big grin and snatched up the feline’s hand in his. “Thanks Weiss! You guys have a great time. Oh! And give Ruby my best!” 

Without further ado Blake was carted off with the other Faunus, her head tilted back once to see Yang looking through her Scroll, frowned but left with her more enthusiastic friend. 

Yang kept her eyes glued to the screen as she listened to the group leave, “Seems Blake isn’t coming.” She let out a long slow breath. Shaking her head she thrust the Scroll away and plastered a large grin on her face. “Right then, let’s make Ruby’s day and do all her shopping for her!” Yang fist pumped. 

If anyone wanted to comment on what just happened they smothered under their own smiles and jeers, letting out a collected “Hurra!” as they all headed out down into the city.

The summer evening air was humid and a little damp from the rain the day before but it seemed to have little effect on the teams as they headed towards their first destination. Their first stop was for baby clothes. They didn’t go to a general store but rather then go to a specialized store they went to a brazar. One that Nora had scouted out after school one day. It had a little corner dedicated to babies, all home made items. Euclase was growing faster than Ruby found time to buy clothes. By the time they were being washed Euclase was outgrowing them and Ozpin and Qrow were equally busy. So onesies were first on the list, followed by more diapers as it was near impossible to have too many of those.

Once there it was Jaune who surprisingly took over the direction for the shop. He may be the youngest of seven sisters but that just meant that he had lots of nieces and nephews and therefore was well versed in what to buy. Everyone pitched in and helped carry the bags. After diapers came the hunt for bibs.

“How about this one?” Weiss held up a plain blue bib.

“Kinda boring.” Yang said quirking her lips and walking over. “This one has got a forest pattern. I bet Oz would like that for her.” She lifted up a bib and showed it to Weiss.

“You’re right that one is better.” Weiss picked it up and paid for her.

They shopped for another half hour then headed to Lydia’s. Ruby was in the backyard with Qrow and Ozpin, they were all sitting in the grass with Euclase sitting in Qrow’s lap. Ozpin was weaving a crown out of grass… with shards of grass floating through the air. Euclase was clapping and giggling at the floating pieces. They had never seen Oz use magic so casually before, but then maybe making Euclase happy twisted his arm.

As they settled around them, Oz wove the pieces together into a crown and levitated it onto Euclase’s head. She clapped her hands looking straight up at Oz. “Pa, Pa, Pa!”

Ozpin grinned and offered her his hand, she grabbed it and pulled it to her mouth so she could gum on his thumb. “So cute.”

Yang pulled open her paper shopping bag and pulled out an emerald and blue onesies. “She’ll be super cute in this!”

“Aww that’s so cute! Thank you Yang!” Ruby took it from her and offered it to Euclase. “It’s blue and green, do you like it?”

Euclase stared at it for a moment, then looked up to Qrow. Then she closed her eyes.

Qrow felt his bond to her, widen it was weird to not be controlling it himself. “Borrowing my eyes?” He asked, and the bond gave him warmth.

Euclase looked back at the onesie and babbled happily. Qrow chuckled and pet her head. “Seems she likes blue and green.”

Ruby giggled. “Thanks everyone for doing the shopping. I really hate going out. The vultures are still circling.”

“I like shopping plus it’s less stressful on you guys. You have enough to worry about with Summer break coming up. Are you still going through with the plan to visit the Mabino?” Weiss asked brushing her skirt down, she was sitting beside Ruby watching Euclase pat Oz’s hand. She may be just a little bias but her God-daughter was the cutest baby in all of Remnant. 

“Yes, we’ve already put it off long enough. Xiao Roi has been very understanding with us so far but to ignore him now would be rude. We can’t afford to be rude, especially with how new and fragile this truce is. It will just be a visit for pleasure so we shouldn’t have to worry too much.” Ruby laid down in the grass. “I’m kinda looking forward to getting out of this city for a while.”

A hand carded through her hair, Ruby looked up at her sister and saw the faint sheen of sadness. Then it occurred to her how they seemed to be one down. “Where’s Blake?”

Yang’s face tightened but she only shrugged. “Went with Sun, she sends her best by the way.”

Before Ruby could question her sister further a wail of outrage snapped her attention away. Nora had managed to steal Euclase from Oz and was now holding her away from her puke covered dress. While everyone burst into laughter Nora gave the infant a look of betrayal. 

Ruby chuckled loudly before standing and taking her daughter from the still shocked redhead. “Let that be a lesson that Euclase doesn’t like being taken from her Papa. Alright sweetheart, let's get you cleaned up.” Ruby started off towards the house, the baby in her arms squealing in excitement and for the time being the picture of her sister’s sad expression forgotten. 

* * *

Lilac eyes peered out the darkened window without really seeing anything. The humid day had given way to a welcomed thunderstorm, rain poured like a thick curtain over the school grounds below and other then the occasion flash of lightning the night was a blackened dark. 

The sound of the rain hitting the glass pane was muted and Yang didn’t dare open the window for worry of waking her friends. Well maybe not all of them, she thought as she glanced over at the conjoined beds, one spot near where she had been lying empty of her dark haired friend. Blake hadn’t returned tonight, she sent a message that she was staying over with those that she was out with earlier. There was no need to trek back to the dorm in this storm. It was understandable, it was sensible, heck it was even something that would be encouraged. So why did Yang feel like her world was crumbling all around her?

Golden tresses obscured her form as she sat on the window sill, her knees pulled up, arms circling them tightly and her head resting over them. She had tried to sleep but even with the warm soft cuddling of their group Yang wasn’t able to find enough peace to settle. When had everything changed? Why had it? This time two years ago she was dancing through life with such strength and fire that it burned a trail behind her. Sometimes literally. 

Then the Fall happened.

Everything had changed from them and while Yang saw how the rest of her friends has taken it in stride, overcoming countless odd and blockades, she on the other hand had simply not. Her dad always said she was the who burned too brightly, she was rash at times always running towards the next adventure, the newest challenge that sometimes she drifted too far away. Yang had never been one for the mundane or even stability but now… those were things she craved more then anything. 

It felt wrong, all her life, all her decisions and ambitions, none of it mattered anymore. Even when she had finally found Raven, all those questions and emotions, none of them had meant anything to her mother. She hadn’t even gotten the answers she sought after so many years. Blake was drifting away, sometimes Yang felt like she was becoming little more then wisps of air. Impossible to grasp. Even Ruby, her cherished sister had changed. She was married! And a mother! 

What had become of the time when Yang had been her big sister, always there to help and offer advice. She had helped raise the younger girl and had been a constant figure in her life. But now she had Ozpin and Qrow. Ruby didn’t need her big sister anymore. 

Hot tears blurred Yang’s vision as she fought to keep them at bay. There was more to the world then even her open minded, adventure seeking heart had thought possible and it was frightening. She was scared of all these changes, she was scared of losing herself to this new and frightening world. But more than anything she was afraid that she was being left behind. Yang glared at the metal arm attached to her body. She was a liability, a rash fighter and her temper still burned hotter than the sun and quicker then the lightning brandishing outside. 

Another flash of white illuminated the room, catching on dulled bloody red eyes. Without conscience thought Yang slid away from the window. Her feet finding home in her well loved boots before she slowly and silently opened the dorm door. Within minutes she was outside, seconds in the rain had her soaked to the bone as she had forgotten her coat and with only her tank and shorts she made her way around the school.

Bart was grading papers in his apartment, a cup of hot chocolate beside him. Normally he would be having coffee but it was nearly two in the morning and he wanted to sleep at some point. Ozpin was right about a number of things and one of them was that having a warm drink when its raining was a superb way to relax. 

He was just bringing the hot cup to his mouth again when the faintest and quietest of knocks sounded at his door. His curtains were shut against the rain and his dim light wouldn’t be producing from beneath the door so whoever was there wouldn’t have known he was awake. Socked feet padded over to the door and the doctor threw it wide open, ready to give a tongue lashing for disturbing people in the middle of the night when he fell silent. 

Yang stood there, soaked beyond belief, her beautiful hair plastered to her head in tangled wind blown locks. Her flesh hand cupping her other shoulder tightly while the mechanical arm hung limp at her side. Her whole posture was slumped and when she lifted her head just enough those lavender coloured eyes flickered with red, confusion and sorrow weeping from them. 

Bart stood there in stillness, unsure what had happened to cause Yang to be in such distress. His whole being ached to pulled her into his arms and offer her solace but he wasn’t sure what to do. 

“I-.” Yang stuttered out, the cold and rain finally sinking in as her body gave great quivering shakes. “I’m s-o-sorry, 's-late. I just … I-I just n-needed someone to h-hold me. Please.” Her voice was barely a whisper and despite the pounding rain outside it was all he could hear. Without a hint of hesitation Bart opened his arms wide. Yang didn’t think, she just let out a sob and launched herself into the flat, into those warm and inviting arms and wailed. 

Bart simply held her, uncaring that his clothes were growing wet, that his work was left abandoned on the table and that his drink was left untouched. All that mattered now was the woman in his arms crying, her tears raining harder than the storm clouds outside could compare. 

* * *

Qrow walked up the steps to the temple of Afrien that Iroh stayed at. He liked it as a quiet spot in the city, not so fine as to draw massive hoards of people but well taken care of. It was homely. The red eyed huntsman walked in the guards nodding to him with little smiles as he went. The heavy scent of lavender incense filled his nose and he exhaled all the stress he had been carrying around.

Iroh pulled at his long grey beard as he walked into the hall and stopped upon seeing Qrow. “Come again I see. How do you fair this day Muninn?”

Qrow dipped his head respectfully to his elder. “It’s been very busy, I was hoping to talk to you.”

“Oh course! I just saw one of the page boys carry more wood into the sauna. Care to join me?” Iroh patted his stomach, as if he was planning on eating something too. “I also have a fresh batch of jasmine flowers finally ready to be made into a heart warming tea.”

Qrow laughed. “You and your tea. Sure I could do with an hour or two in a sauna.”

They walked deeper into the warm temple and came to a stone room. With large fires set deep into the stone, at this late hour priests and priestesses were also bathing in the room. Sweating out the days grime. Qrow and Iroh undressed tying short towels around their hips before stepping into the hot room.

They walked over to a stone bench and Iroh set about making tea on the low set fire. “Making tea is so relaxing, the time spent just focused on a singular task, one that provides such serene peace, it truly is lovely. So what is on your mind then Muninn?” Iroh sat beside Qrow as his water warmed.

Qrow smiled slightly at Iroh’s use of his soul name. No one else used it so casually but it never made his magic rise up in response. If anything Qrow had a handle on it and could summon or dismiss it at will. “Actually I have a question for you first… do you know a man named Beckett?”

“Oh yes, he’s like you. His name is Gangrel, he also has several centuries of development on you.” Iroh took his now boiling water off the fire. “Your father is in the city as well and has gone to Gangrel in hopes of waking his own magic.”

“Falcon is here?!” Qrow’s brows shot up. He had thought that Raven had killed him.

“And you’re mother.” Iroh added his tea petals to the water. “Still what is it about Gangrel that interests you?”

“I was just wondering about him. His magic is so much more developed than mine. Yet he doesn’t really seem… I don’t know. Human anymore.” Qrow shrugged, sweat and water was dripping down his back but it was a nice feeling in the sauna.

“And you wonder if you will end up much in the same way. Hmm.” Iroh moved to sit beside Qrow. “Beckett is much older than you, that said I am surprised your claws haven’t become a permanent fixture. I think it would surprise you to know how many faunus are actually magic users. Most soul names reflect some sort of animal and those animal aspects come through.” Iroh stroked his beard. “Hmm, magic has also been growing stronger in the last two or so years. Even Beckett has been growing in strength. Yes, I doubt it will be much longer before your body takes on an aspect of your soul.”

“I...see.” Qrow frowned into the fire.

They sat for a couple minutes in silence before Iroh poured the tea into plain ceramic cups. He handed Qrow one and they had several sips in silence. Eventually Qrow said. “I guess I’ll keep that in mind. Ozpin, Ruby and I are going to visit the Mabino over the summer break. I’m still not sure it’s a good idea.”

“If you do not learn to trust then you will never grow as a person.” Iroh sipped his tea. “You will not be alone and Xiao Roi has no interest in hurting you. You are much too valuable as is your husband and wife.”

“How do you know that?” Qrow asked.

Iroh smiled and drank his tea rather then respond. “I do not think we will meet again Muninn.” He sipped again. “Enjoy your tea.”

Qrow wasn’t sure what any of that meant and did enjoy the tea. He closed his eyes and let the sweet flesh flavours dance over his tongue and when he opened his eyes he was alone. The red eyed man spun around but didn’t see Iroh anywhere. He did however feel the imprint of words on the plain cup. He turned it over in his hand and read the new scripture. _ Property of the Dragon of the West. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kry: *humming* Leafs from the vine.  
Ardy: Falling so slow  
Kry: Like tiny fragile shells  
Ardy: Drifting in the foam.  
Kry: A dear thank you for all that continued support guys and gals.  
Ardy: You know who you are QueenofSpades19, The_evilburger and Haley+Chambers  
Kry & Ardy: Until next time. Goodnight!!


	4. To Return to the Mabino

The rumble of engines stirred Ruby out of her nap. That first month had finally passed and Ruby was allowed to both leave Mistral and pick up things heavier than Euclase. So at long last she returned to her Huntress gear and picked up Crescent Rose. The familiar weight of her beloved weapon gave her both a sense of safety but also apprehension. She had been thinking about redesigning it at long last but if they were doing to Atlas in a few months better to wait till she had access to the legendly forges of the Academy. She gave a fleeting thought to Flower, the one handed sword she had been gifted back in Beacon when she first began training with Oz from Qrow. Ruby had wanted to bring it with her but had left it behind as she felt she wasn’t profictent enough with it yet. Now she wished she had brought it along, if only so she could practice and train with another form of weapon.

A cool breeze lifted her hair from where it sat free over her shoulders. It was nice this time going north, it was actually nice and fast. The bullhead that Ozpin had arranged for them was making this trip delightfully short. Euclase was sleeping on Qrow’s chest, as he held her with one arm and an overhead bar with the other. Ruby sighed at the frown set onto his features. His new cape was broader at the shoulders much better for keeping the rain off but it did little to offset the faint look of concern in his eyes.

Ozpin on the other hand wasn’t in old gear. Instead he was wearing a long green trench coat but he had his green cowled shirt and vest on underneath. He had gone back to his armour from Beacon but the new coat buttoned up tight at the collar made him feel more closed off. Like he was retreating.

The bullhead banked and Ruby felt them start to decelerate and moved to stand beside Qrow. Trapping Euclase between them. “Ma ma.” Euclase woke and reached out grabbing a handful of Ruby’s long hair. It had grown well down past her breasts. She loved it and with summer on the way out cutting now would be stupid anyway. Nothing worse than a chilly breeze going down her collar.

The ship came to a stop and Ruby took Euclase from Qrow and he pulled the bay door open. The bullhead powered down as the three stepped off the ship. As they walked away from the landing zone Xaio Roi himself approached them. A rapier on his hip, today he was in a doublet of dark blue accented in gold. His black curly hair was pulled back into a rouge knot. He extended his arms wide in greeting. “Greetings friends! At long last, you have come to visit your new ally.” 

Ozpin raised his good arm to rest over his chest and bowed. “I apologize for the wait. Many factors have prevented us from leaving Mistral.”

“Ah yes, I understand. Introduce me?” Xaio stepped towards them to speak at a comfortable distance.

Qrow gestured to Ozpin. “This is my husband Ozpin Branwen. You know Ruby and the new addition is our daughter Euclase.”

“Oh Euclase, what a lovely name it suits her.” Xaio admired the blue in her hair.

Euclase looked away from her moms chest and looked at the stranger. “Ba!” She reached out.

Xaio offered her a manicured finger. “What lovely eyes. My wife Mithral just gave birth a couple weeks ago and Topaz’s son seems to be only a few months older than this one.”

Euclase grabbed it and pulled it into her mouth and gummed on it. Ruby blushed. “Sorry she likes to chew on fingers.”

“It is quite alright. Every child seems to go through the phase.” Xaio withdrew his finger. “Please come, I’ve had a private dinner arranged. My wives are eager to meet you all in a less formal arrangement. The servants will collect your bags.”

“Thank you.” Ozpin dipped his head and they followed Xaio into his castle. The warm halls were welcoming as the three followed the King bandit into the royal wing. Ruby noticed it was much nicer then the area she and Qrow had been taken to last time. Though she guessed that was to be expected.

A huge oaken door was opened for them and sure enough a large room was ready for them. The lights were candle sconces on the walls less than a meter apart each. With three candles on each. On the table were three candelabra of three candles, Ruby could smell the heavy beeswax as it glowed brightly and there were three in all. It was a very bright room considering it had no windows. Huge tapestries with the family house sign of Rio kept the room warm. The sign itself was two crossed rapiers over a mountain of dark blue.

As Ozpin took in the room a side door opened and five women walked in. The oldest was a woman with braided red-orange hair that went down to the middle of her thighs. Her complexion was pale as snow with emerald eyes. She was the tallest, even taller than Xaio who was only a few inches shorter than Ozpin. She was on the thinner side and without hesitation she walked straight up to Qrow and looked him in the eye. “You have killed all my sons.”

The red eyed man pursed his lips, then closed his eyes. A moment later he opened them, black with just the ring of red was clear to everyone in the room when he opened them. Meeting her eyes, he placed a hand on his chest and bowed to her. “We have long been on opposing sides. I apologize for any lives of those you treasure that I have taken.”

Phox smiled very slightly a barely noticeable shift in her thin lips. “I accept your apology son of the Branwen tribe. May we progress through life as allies.” She returned his bow, though not to his extent. They both straightened and Qrow let his magic fade. As it did she spoke again. “You are politer than your mother said you were. You have not forgotten all of our ways it seems.”

“Well my mother has never looked at me favorably. I have always been her bad luck charm.” Qrow shrugged and forced a smile.

“That was cruel of her. But you were named well.” Phox said and turned to the other four women. 

“Thank you. May I introduce my husband Ozpin Branwen and Ruby Branwen.” Qrow motioned to each in turn. “And my daughter Euclase.” 

“A pleasure to meet you all. In descending order, Mithril is the second wife.” Phox gestured to the first woman.

Mithril was much shorter with straight black hair who was slightly overweight. She wore green and silver dress, like Ruby however her breasts were full with that ripe appearance that suggested they were full of milk. She curtised to the three and bowed her head. “Many greetings family of Branwen.” The richness of her skin suggested that she was only in her early mid twenties.

Ozpin and Qrow returned the bow. Qrow was the one to speak though. “And to you second wife.”

Mithril smiled and stepped away with a swish of blue gown and the woman behind her pulled out a seat for her. She sat with obvious relief.

“This is Topaz the third wife.” Phox waved the next woman over.

She was again a couple years younger then Mithril but still older than Ruby. She was tall as well but not as much as Phox with soft curly blonde hair. She was built rather like Yang but had many of the same features of Ruby. Breasts that suggested milk, just enough fat on her muscular body to suggest a recent pregnancy and eyes a soft shade of brown. Topaz bowed the same as her sister wife. “Many greetings family of Branwen.”

“And to you third wife.” Qrow dipped his head.  _ “You can talk if you want you two.” _

Ruby smiled looking up to her. “It is nice to meet you Topaz.”

“And you. Your child is beautiful, mine is only four months old, maybe we could introduce them.” Topaz said and bowed her head once more. Neither of the ones behind her pulled out her chair though instead she pulled out theirs before taking her place beside Mithril.

“Onyx the fourth wife.”

Onyx suited her name, her midnight black hair was straight and to her hips. She was the most slender of the five and her dark chocolate skin gave her an exotic look. She was also a Faunus, assented by her large golden eyes that were too round to be human, possibly a bird of some sort. As Ruby looked closer it appeared that Onyx too was pregnant, her belly showing the tiniest of mounds.  “Many greetings family of Branwen.” Her words were clipped and short, much like Phox’s.

“And to you Onyx.” Ozpin said speaking in the same manner.

Onyx bowed her head and took her seat.

“Lastly Opal.”

Opal was Ruby’s age but unlike Ruby was heavily pregnant and wearing an ivory dress with a green sash tied under her breasts. Her hair was nearly the same shade as the dress while her eyes stunning brilliant blue. The excited female rushed to Ruby, making grabby hands for Euclase. “She’s so precious! Can I hold her?”

“Opal!” Phox snapped sharply.

Opal’s cheeks flushed and she dipped her head, she curtsied. “I apologize. Many greetings family of Branwen.”

“Think nothing of it.” Qrow said then Opal took her seat.

“My apologies Missus Branwen. She's very hormonal at the moment and doesn’t always grasp the term ‘personal space’.” Phox said and motioned to the table. “Please have a seat, let us talk before the meal.”

Qrow nodded.  _ “Far end of the table at the head Ozpin. I'll be next to him and you beside me.” _

Ruby and Ozpin took their places, removing their cloaks or coats. While Phox and Xaio took their seats. In the end it was the four wives on one side of the table. Phox with a free space beside her then Ruby and Qrow with Ozpin and Xaio at opposite heads of the table.

Two butlers entered the room and Xaio spoke up to one of them. “Get a baby seat for Euclase please.”

The one closest to Xaio nodded his head, he was a deer faunus with a short rack of horns. He vanished out the nearest door. Xaio looked to Ruby as she settled Euclase on her lap, the child had been very quiet this whole time. “Your girl is very quiet, yet her eyes are especially bright.”

_ “You should talk Ozpin, keep on topic.” _

Ozpin smiled and spoke with an old air of nobility. “She understands us to a level outside what would be considered normal. She knows when to speak and when to be silent.”

“Something about this Vessel Soul business? I have not forgotten your little demonstration Ruby.” Xaio flicked his fingers and the second butler departed from the room.

“Yes. She is bonded to us and while words aren’t always understood the meaning of them is and she does understand through us.” Ozpin said.

“Amazing. It is to bad none of my wives has such a gift. Quiet children would be a blessing.” Xaio said glancing down at one of his rings. It was a heavy gold thing with inset diamonds and rubies.

“Have many do you?” Ozpin asked.

“Eleven. Currently. Used to be fifteen but well, that has already been touched upon today and I see no reason to revisit it.”

Ozpin wasn’t sure where to take the conversation. He could practically feel the glares pointed at Qrow, spoken words of forgiveness and true forgiveness were two very different things. “Well, what is passed is passed. I look forward to the future to be forged.”

“Well said.” Xaio’s smile was a bit more genuine.

Both butlers returned one with a high chair for Euclase and helped put the baby into it. The other set down wine glasses and poured the exact same amount into each. Ruby spoke up as he reached her side of the table. “None for me please.”

“Maintaining the taste of your milk?” Phox asked sipping her red wine.

“Yes and I do not drink alcohol.” Ruby shivered. “I also don’t have good experiences with it.”

“None for me as well please.” Qrow said stopping the butler. “Could we have something non-alcoholic please?”

“Yes yes of course.” Xaio waved his hand again.

Oz picked up the wine elegantly and had a small sip. The red wine was very full in body, he guessed that it was at least fifty years old or more. It wasn’t something he really enjoyed but two of them turning down such an expensive drink was two too many. After five months dry the alcohol despite it not being to his taste was very nice. “This is very good. May I guess it is at least fifty years old?”

“You have good taste, fifty one years. From my own private winery, my father enjoyed his wine.” Xaio held his cup up to the light enjoying the refraction.

The butler returned with a new green bottle. He poured too the same middle level as the others. Qrow sipped it and was pleasantly surprised to find the taste of pears on a lovely light bubbly.  _ “Pear bubbly, you’ll like it.” _

Ruby picked up her glass and had a small sip. It was a very nice light flavour with just that right balance of sweet fruity flavour.

Opal took a deep breath, before speaking. “Miss Branwen, how do you find Mistral? I was born among the tribes and have never been to the city.”

“It is a nice place, though I never wander into the lower levels. I miss Vale and Patch, they will always be home.” Ruby put her glass down centering it on the coaster.

“I lament the loss of your home. I hope that either Vale is restored or you find a new home. I hear that you will be leaving Anima soon, to head north? To Atlas?” Opal asked, trying to manage a thick accent.

“Yes, once Euclase is old enough to eat solid food.” At her words, Euclase looked up to her mom and her bottom lip started to wobble. Ruby felt the distress and tried to sooth her child over the bond. She reached out and pet over the soft fluffy hair till Euclase calmed down.  _ “Not yet baby, not yet.” _

“Oh I do not envy you that.” Opal’s hands went to her heavy stomach. “This is my first and I could not imagine being parted from her.”

“You’re having a girl?” Ruby asked.

Opal nodded. “Yes, I’m due next month.”

“Good luck with the birth, mine was oddly easy.” Ruby said then had another sip of her drink.

Opal smiled and dipped her head as she saw Phox purse her lips. Phox turned her attention to Qrow. “We’ve heard many stories about you. I’ve heard yet more reports, however you are not like the reports.”

“I’ll take that as a compliment.” The red eyed man said. “I know what is written about me.”

The tall woman narrowed her eyes slightly. “And much is written. Still it will be nice to get to know you three while you are here. How long will you be staying?”

Ozpin spoke up. “Only a week, because of the upset to the students education with the fall of Beacon. We’ve reduced summer break by a month and we want to have some family time before classes pick up again.”

“Understandable. A week is plenty of time.” Xaio said. “I have had a meal prepared or do you have something that you’d prefer.”

“Whatever you have planned will be fine.” Ozpin motioned to his left arm. “If a note could be made my left arm doesn’t function.”

That got Xaio’s attention. “Do you need implants? I have some of the best available.”

“No, thank you. It is healing, it is just a long process. The arm is intact, it just needs more time.” Oz hated talking about it but it sure beat making a fool of himself unable to cut something.

“It is an injury sustained from the Revenant. Wasn’t it?” Xaio asked having another drink of wine.

“Yes. It burned me.” Oz had a longer drink of wine trying to push it from his mind.

“I’m amazed it heals at all then. Your Aura must be quite impressive.” Xaio said setting his wine down and gestured with a flick of fingers for the butlers to bring the first course.

“Something like that.” Ozpin said setting his own wine down. Just because he could drink everyone save maybe Qrow under the table didn’t mean that he should indulge, as tempting as it was.

“Perhaps you could entertain us with a spar? I’ve heard a great deal about you, to see you fight in person would be a privilege.” Xaio said.

“I would not get your hopes up. As I said I can not use my left arm so my fighting abilities are not what they once were. However I would not be adverse to sparing privately.”

“Good enough. Perhaps Qrow will help as well. One on one is never as interesting as multiplies. We have our own group of Huntsmen in training, my hope is the next time the Vytal festival is held I will have combatants for it.”

“That will be interesting to see.” Ozpin said.

Phox turned her attention to Qrow again. “Have you heard from your parents? Our reports say that they gave the tribe to Raven and have gone out on their own into retirement.”

Qrow couldn’t mask his surprise. “No I did not know that. I assumed Raven killed them.”

“You don’t give Hawk and Falcon enough credit. They have held the Branwen tribe by their own might, I assume they wanted to do something new after all these years.” Phox sipped her wine and glanced at Euclase. Despite her neutral expression and although she didn’t show it, she hated Qrow like a fiery storm. Qrow Branwen, murderer of her sons. She was thirty nine now and did not expect another child, not for lack of trying. Yet here sat Qrow and Ozpin, both of whom looked half their age and had a lovely young wife. Many children would be in their future. She forced her gaze away from the innocent child.

“Perhaps.” The red eyed man said watching the bubbles float up in his drink. Qrow couldn’t help but find it odd that Hawk and Falcon hadn’t shown themselves. He found it unlikely that they didn’t want to meet Euclase but then he had never agreed with their way. Understood them yes but didn’t agree with them. 

The butlers returned with two additional servants. A thick clam soup was served with light loaves of bread, baked a beautiful shade of gold. Ruby had to remember not to bite her lip as she looked at the collection of silverware. Already set up on the table as well as a small plate and knife to the upper left of were her meal dish would go. The soup itself was served on another plate and Ruby had no idea what she was supposed to do.

_ “The small plate to your left is for the bread. For the soup you want the first spoon after the third knife. Qrow can serve you the bread.” _ Ruby smiled at Ozpin’s voice in her head. Having him explain it eased her mind. Still Ruby watched Phox serve herself and have a sip of her soup before she moved to start on her own. The soup spoon was wider at the head then normal and Ruby knew she was supposed to sip it from the side. Meanwhile Qrow prepared her bread for her, Oz thankfully could serve himself with one hand.

Ruby was mindful not to lick her lips. The soup was creamy with little piece of perfectly cooked clam. Everyone ate for a minute before Phox spoke up directing her words at Ruby. “I trust the soup is to your liking?”

“Yes, thank you. It’s very good.” Ruby had a small bite of garlic bread courtesy of Qrow.

“And you Ozpin? You strike me as a man of refined tastes.” Phox turned her attention to Ozpin who was eating much more slowly then he would normally.

“I have not had clam in a couple years. Your chef does it justice.” Ozpin said looking up from his soup, his left arm was twinging painfully. It was killing his appetite. Silently he set his spoon down on the serving plate. Taking his bad arm by the wrist he moved it to rest in his lap, turning it so his wrist was on it’s side and the rest of the arm fell into a natural position. He could feel the over tight skin crack and start to bleed. Thankfully he had wrapped it in bandages that morning in preparation for something like this happening.

“Do you need something for your arm?” Xaio asked, he could see the pain in the movement.

“No thank you. It is just stiff.” Oz said, a half lie. He forced himself to have some bread and soup.

“Hmmm.” Xaio did not believe him. The bandit had been researching into Ozpin for the better part of a year now and he had found some very interesting things. Painted portraits hundred of years old of a man with the same face as the one who sat across the table from him. Further whispers about such a man being the Keeper. The one who held the magic of Remnant, of the Gods in his left hand. What was even more interesting were the stories of the man who came before. The earliest one to find went by the name of Iselmyr. A Valeite warrior from over six hundred years ago. Iselmyr had traveled the land with a large group of warriors. What made him interesting was after his death, not even a year later. A new man joined the party, one wearing Ozpin’s face. The journals of the rest of the party members said how it was as if the wheel had reversed and gave Iselmyr back to them a generation early. The consistency of the stories made Xaio wonder. As did the pictures or paintings of Ozpin through the centuries. “Does the name Iselmyr, mean anything to you Ozpin?”

Ozpin felt like had been punched in the gut. There was no surge of memories but he did feel Garrett twist and  _ knew _ that Iselmyr was someone what Garrett had taken from him. “It does not. Why?”

“I was just curious, he was a famous Valite highland warrior. You remind me a bit of him.” Xaio sipped his wine watching Ozpin closely.

Oz swallowed thickly. “Study Vale history do you?”

“Extensively.” Xaio purred the word.

Ozpin had a sip of wine to help his suddenly parched throat. “I do not know of him. The name is new to me.”

The king set his wine down and leaned back into his seat.  _ A lie. _ He mused. “That is a shame, you are welcome to my library if you wish to study him. I think it would be beneficial to you.”

“I do enjoy libraries, if we have time I would like to take you up on that.” Oz forced himself to eat. The pain in his arm was distracting him from the dread boiling in his stomach. With the thought of a new person within him that he had forgotten was also the worry of how Xaio had found the name.

Qrow and Ruby could both feel it. Qrow licked his lips and tried to find something to talk about, to direct the conversation away from Ozpin. “How has trade been Xaio? It’s been a less then popular decision in Mistral.”

“It has been surprisingly steady.” Xaio returned his attention to his soup.

Ruby was trying to keep her shoulders from raising with how nervous she was. Butterflies turning over in her belly. Euclase was being very quiet and even appeared to be nodding off. She worried her lip, could she trust Euclase around these people? She had proven able to reach out to them if something was wrong… Ruby set her spoon down. “Excuse me, but is there someplace I can put Euclase down for a nap? She looks like she is about to nod off.”

“Of course, we have had a room prepared for you.” Phox said and gestured to Onyx. “Onyx if you would please take Ruby to their room.”

“Of course my Queen.” Onyx had finished her soup and bread. She rose with elegant ease.

Ruby did the same though with considerably less confidence in her actions. Blush tinted her cheeks as she collected Euclase from her high chair, the baby immediately snuggling deeper into her chest as the gentle heartbeat lulled her to sleep. Ruby followed the chocolate skinned woman from the room. Onyx didn’t seem inclined to speak as they walked down the long hall and didn’t acknowledge any of the servants they passed. Surprisingly, it didn’t take long before they came to a heavy door.

Onyx opened it and led Ruby in to an extremely fine room. Ruby had never seen it’s equal. From the heavy rugs on the floor to the tapestries on the walls. It had two hearths one on each long wall. A sitting area as well as a massive four poster bed with curtains. As well as a small space clearly set up for Euclase only a few steps away. Complete with table, and crib for her. There were also several wardrobes for clothes and a connecting bathroom.

Ruby took Euclase to the table and undressed the girl. By the time her mother set Euclase down in the crib she was drifting off. Ruby turned to attention to Onyx as the woman put her Scroll away. “I’ve summoned one of the wet nurses to look after her while we dine, she will be here momentarily.”

“Thank you. She is pretty good about sleeping but having someone around will ease my mind.” Ruby lingered by her baby. She didn’t really want to go back to the stiff dinner. Yet she didn’t feel it would be fair to leave her husbands alone with the king and queen.

Sure enough less than a minute later a portly woman with large breasts and bright brown hair came into the room. She wore full commoners gowns with an apron. She curtsied to Onyx. “My lady.”

“Marigold. This is Ruby Branwen, Qrow Branwen’s wife and the baby is Euclase. She is…”

“A month old.” Ruby said. “She will probably sleep for at least an hour, if someone could come and get me when she wakes? She’ll probably be hungry and I like to breastfeed her.”

Marigold huffed putting her hands on her wide hips. “I will have you know lady Branwen I am a professional wet nurse. We also have plenty of fine bodied women equipped to feed your daughter whilst you enjoy a break.”

A sudden silence filled the room as Ruby fought to keep her jaw from dropping. Did she just insinuate that Ruby couldn’t care for her child?! “It’s not that, I just produce more milk then I know what to do with and I’d rather feed her then have to milk myself.”

“That is enough!” Onyx snapped, her dark eyes resting on the wet nurse. “Marigold, you will do well to remember that Missus Branwen is a guest here and should she choose to feed her child herself that is to be respected. Every woman understands that breastfeeding is part of the bonding experience between mother and child. I expect Ruby to be called for when her daughter wakes. Promptly. Am I understood?”

The wet nurse seemed to shrink back from Onyx and offered a tiny bow. “Yes Ma’am.”

Ruby was a little in awe of the older woman. She couldn’t imagine dressing someone down like that. She pulled herself away from Euclase, as much as Marigold looked like a kindly lady. The suggestion that Ruby wouldn’t be a good mother irked her. “We should get back before we are missed.” The silver eyed warrior forced herself to follow Onyx out of the room. She closed the door behind her, everything in her body screamed to go back to Euclase.

As Ruby’s hand lingered on the door Onyx turned to her, her expression a little softer and said. “She’ll be fine. Marigold is just proud. She was Phox’s first wet nurse and is the head wet nurse for all of us. You’d be amazed how much she has taught me and the others.”

“Have you had any children yet?” Ruby asked pulling her hand away from the door.

“Just the one. I was so terrified but Marigold help me. Mithril has let Marigold feed two of her children now. She’s a bit silly and thinks that breastfeeding will make her breasts smaller.” Onyx hid her lips with a few fingers as she giggled. “Something about not wanting her breasts to be reduced to teets.”

Ruby giggled. “I gained two cup sizes!” She shivered. “I don’t even want to think about how much it is going to hurt when my milk starts to go dry.”

They walked together this time as Onyx said. “Mirthil whined for two months straight.”

Ruby reached for the door as they came to the dining room but Onyx stopped her. “Oh don’t! I have to.”

“Why?” Ruby asked looking up at the tall woman confused.

“Because you’re a  _ Branwen _ till Raven formally disowns Qrow. You’re kinda a princess. I guess would be the easiest way to describe it. Furthermore you’re Qrow’s first wife and I am my Kings fourth wife. You outrank me. The only one of us you don’t outrank is Phox herself.”

“But that doesn’t make sense, Isn’t Phox a Queen? And why would I be considered a princess? We don’t even belong to the tribe.”

Onyx shrugged and rolled her eyes, it was the most casual gesture Ruby had seen her make and it made her look younger. “It’s silly really but when Raven took over her tribe she became the ‘leader’ and Qrow is her twin so it makes him important. It’s just the way things are here, blood is everything. Best get used to it.”

“Did you?” Ruby asked quietly and the hand the other woman had rose to open the heavy door faltered. She glanced back at the redhead and for the briefest of moments, gone so fast Ruby wasn’t sure it had ever been. There was a look in Onyx’s dark eyes, one so sad and broken she was in awe that it alone didn’t call the Grimm in that instant. 

Then it was no more and the taller woman gently pushed the door open and gestured for Ruby to reenter the stressed dining room. 

* * *

Later in the evening, after finishing dinner Ruby found herself sat on a chaise holding a squirming baby. Euclase seemed to be fussing a lot and had wiggled enough to dislodge the blanket wrapped around her and freeing her hand. With a loud giggle she started waving it happily. 

Oz and Qrow had been called to join Xaoi in one of the many parlors and Ruby had taken the opportunity to be excused and rest in their room. Unfortunately it seemed Euclase was wanting her daddies as she craned her neck around the unfamiliar room and letting out tiny inquisitive coos. 

Ruby was just debating taking her daughter to find her husbands when a knock sounded at the door. Ruby looked over and called out, the door creaking open to reveal several women entering the room. She recognized the three. “Hello, can I help you with something?”

The blonde woman thrust her hand out to Ruby and gave her a beaming smile. “Hello, sorry if we disturbed you. We just wanted to ask if you’d like some company. My name is Topaz.”

Smiling back Ruby took her hand “Yes I remember. I’m Ruby, of course you already knew that and this is Euclase.” She turned her daughter to them. 

When the baby waved her outstretched arm to the woman, Topaz gave her tiny hand gently shake. “She is absolutely adorable and looks so much like her mama.”

Hearing the words seemed to set off the energetic baby as she babbled “MA MA MA!” loudly between giggles. The three other women all cooed, their hearts melting at the sight. 

The redhead laughed, giving Euclase a kiss. “Yeah, well there’s plenty of her dad in there too. So was there anything in particular you wanted? It’s just you all seem…”

“A little different?” Topaz grinned then seated herself by Ruby on the chaise while the other two sat on nearby chairs. “We were playing the duty of wife at dinner.”

“But its soooo stuffy!” The youngest one Ruby called her name being Opal groaned. She hand one hand running through her long white hair while the other rested on her very pregnant belly. “Phox insists that whilst in company or public we must act accordingly to our positions.”

The mocking tone sent Topaz into giggles while Onyx just let a tiny grin slip over her lips. “Didn’t stop you from nearly bowling over the poor girl when you saw Euclase.” Onyx teased. 

Opal gave a mock gasp of outrage. “How very  _ dare  _ you! I’ll have you know I was on my best behavior tonight and besides between the hormones and that cutsey itty bitty face I simply couldn’t resist.”

“If that was her good behavior I’d hate to see her on a bad day.” Ruby whispered to herself but being as close to Topaz as she was the other woman leaned over and whispered back.

“Trust me its no better then full on snuggling genocide.” 

That caused both women to burst into laughter. Euclase, not quite understanding why everyone was laughing decided to join in and her happy squealing only made Ruby’s heart feel lighter. 

Another knock came from the door and after calling out an older woman with a trolley entered the room. The other women calmed quickly and thanked the maid who bowed and left. Opal swiftly went for the pot and poured a flora scented drink into four dainty white and blue cups. “This is orange blossom tea, it was a gift sent from my sister in Mistral and since I fell pregnant it's like the only thing I’ll drink now.”

Ruby was passed one cup and as she sat Euclase between topaz and herself she lifted it to her face. It smelt lovely and seeing the others drink the tea Ruby was quick to follow. It tasted as ripened oranges and some sort of flower she couldn’t identify but was delicious anyway. To Ruby’s surprise and delight, there was also a plate of chocolate chip cookies as well as a small bowl of fresh berries. 

“There was another reason why we decided to come see you Ruby. Is it alright if I call you that?” Topaz asked, her cup sat in her lap.

Taking one of the napkins from the trolley Ruby wiped her lips of stray crumbs, wishing she could just lick her lips instead. “Sure, I mean I’m still getting use to the whole ‘Branwen name’ so Ruby is fine.”

“Great. Well one of the things I- ‘WE’ wanted to discuss was if you would like any advice.” At Ruby’s confused look the older woman chuckled. “One of the best things about the positions we’re all in is that we get a lot of very good advice.”

“Yeah. All the sister wives and wet nurses, we sort of all band together to look after our hoard of children.” Opal gleefully clapped.

Onyx was a bit more neutral. “It actually a very good system and because we have all had children, if one of us needs help or doesn’t know what to do we pool what knowledge we have and make sure each of us are well cared for.”

“Not to say Roi wouldn’t summon a doctor in an instant the moment one of us so much as coughs but there's just something comforting to know that we each have one another to look to. Despite how many there are of us there is no competition.” 

Ruby thought about those words for a while and it seemed to be true. These women shared a bond, a platonic kind of bond and they did seem to care about each others well being. Ruby didn’t want to be ungrateful to Lydia or anyone else but she didn’t really know anyone close by who had children. It wasn’t something that was brought up too often and Ruby didn’t want to overstep any boundaries by asking painful questions. 

She knew she could always turn to her dad. He and Yang had all but raised her but there were just some things she didn’t think he would be able to help her with. Qrow was still a little awkward with some aspects of raising a baby compared to Oz who seemed like a natural. It certainly wouldn’t do any harm to listen to the experience of others. Anything to ensure her baby grows happy and healthy was welcome in her book and replacing the cup on the trolley she let a still wiggling Euclase back into her lap and sat back and ready to listen. 

* * *

Qrow and Ozpin walked side by side. Before them Xaio Roi strode with his hands tucked into the small of his back. After the meal right on time, Ruby had been summoned to tend to Euclase. So they had split up, Qrow and Ozpin leaving with Xaio while Phox had duties to attend to. The rest of the wives had decided what they wanted to do on their own and left. Unlike usual Qrow was lingering on Ozpin’s left side, trying to discreetly shield it from any unwary passerby. He could feel the pain from it over the bond, slight but enough to make Oz tense.

Xaio tossed two heavy doors open and they revealed a library. It was a densely packed room with bookshelves reaching the domed ceiling. A chandelier with two dozen candles lit the majority of the round room. “Here we are.”

Ozpin strode away from Xaio as they walked into the room. He reached out with his good hand and brushed over the spines of the books. They were old, the vast majority were so old that Ozpin only had vague memories of the more popular titles. At random he pulled one off the shelf and opened it carefully to the middle balancing it in his palm. The scent of old book, musty and dusty with that old scent of well worn leather and paper. Oz smiled closing his eyes without thought. He missed this, old books. “I think I will enjoy spending time here. Old books, I didn’t realize how much I missed them till now.”

“This is a gift. All the kings have been adding to this room. New books go into the side rooms, this room however is my pride and joy. Many of these volumes are first editions, many more are centuries old. I imagine it gives the Academies a run for their money.” Xaio walked over to a worn leather reading chair, removed his sword and relaxed into the chair.

“It does.” Ozpin closed the book and returned it to its place resuming his walk. His hand remained, gliding lightly over the spines, feeling all the textures and nicks. The smell set his mind at ease. Tension drained out of his body, he wished he had more time here. To crack open each book and read with the reverence the written word deserved.

Qrow walked over to the desk in the room. Upon it were journals, he picked one up and the name that stood out on the pages was _Iselmyr. _He had felt Ozpin’s unease at the mention of the name. Was this one of Ozpin’s past lives? The ones unaffected by the changing of the curse? He sat down and started to read. This journal was written by one of Iselmyr’s friends and he had to admit that this Iselmyr did sound a great deal like Ozpin. Only he spoke with a thick old Vale accent and was considerably ruder.

Xaio picked up his own book as Ozpin continued to wander. His hand slowed as he felt a leather bound book, but what caught his attention was the indentations on the side. He turned his head inquisitively to the side and opened his eyes. Under his fingertips were glyphs, not Schnee glyphs. No these were Keeper glyphs. Ozpin frowned, he wasn’t sure where the knowledge came from but there shouldn’t be any written glyphs in the world. They had been wiped out when the Sentients chose one true Keeper.

Ozpin pulled the book from the shelf and flipped it open. The pages were blank. He flipped from one side of the book to the other. All blank. That seemed right. Still this was odd, why did Xaio have a blank book? “Xaio? Why do you have this?” Oz held it up, showing the blank pages.

The king looked up from his book. “My father found that one, he said it was a Keeper book. One of the few left. I’ve never figured out how to get any words to show on it.”

Pain stabbed at the side of Oz’s head, had the brand from O’Dimm not faded from sight as was promised. He would have blamed it but no, this was from within. Garrett was pressing in on his mind. Despite his bondage, courtesy of Lydia he had been silent these past months. Ozpin walked over to the table and set the book down open this time. He reached up and rubbed his temples, trying to get the pain to abate. He closed his eyes and the memory that came to him was not an old one, but one of Beckett and his book. Pursing his lips he reached back and cut his thumb on the edge of his sword then pressed it to the page.

At first the pages remained the same. As if the glyphs themselves were musing over the idea of appearing. Then slowly they did. The glyphs were not squiggles nor did they appear like written words of english. No they appear as large as two centimeters squared or less, while the shapes were diverse the clean lines always seemed to occupy the space perfectly equally to the ones around it. As if they knew better than to crowd each other.

Ozpin reached out and touched one with his index finger it was a diamond shape with the lines of each side extending beyond the upper and lower point of the diamond with a dot in the middle and two much smaller lines horizontal on the sides of the diamond. The black ink glowed under his touch. Yet he didn’t understand anything, no new knowledge came to him. Yet he felt a drain on his Aura. Oz removed his finger and closed the book. Something inside him said that returning glyphs to it’s pages had been unwise.

“Find something?” Xaio asked, he found Oz’s expression curious.

“No nothing.” The tall silver haired man picked up the book and returned it to its place. Ozpin tried not to think about how warm the leather was as he left the tomb behind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ardy: Thank you too: QueenofSpades19, darkvampirekisses, The_evilburger and Haley+Chambers for your comments.


	5. Socializing

Ruby was joined by Topaz and Mithril after breakfast the following morning. Something about a playdate for their children. Qrow and Oz were having some after breakfast fun and as much as she wanted to join Euclase was a little fussy from being kept in a lot. So when the invitation arrived she happily accepted but now as she followed the two women down the hall, she wasn’t too sure what to expect. Ruby had Euclase sat on her hip and wondered if the royal children were treated different here. According to Yang, Hawk had said that children were one of the few things bandits treasured as they would be the next line of fighters, warriors and craftsmen to the tribe. It made sense, not everyone was immortal like Oz so children eventually had to carry their tribes torch. 

Xiao-Roi also seemed to follow that sentiment, having five wives currently and twice as many children with more on the way. So it only took her surprise a little when the trio were stopped by two heavily armed guards in front of a pair of double doors. 

One guard was male while the other was a woman. Both worn fairly casual armour with the tribes family crest over the breastplate and both were armed. The man held his hands out for Topaz’s son. “Sorry M’lady, you know the drill.”

With a sigh the blonde allowed her son to rest against the guards chest while his female companion stepped forward and to Ruby’s shock frisk searched her! It was very thorough and intrusive as well, not an inch of her body was left untouched. When it was determined to be done Mithril took her place and the guard again searched her whole body. 

Seeing Ruby’s expression Topaz’s features softened. “My apologies Ruby, This is just standard. Xaio’s method of protecting his children and those of his close allies. Even we his wives must undergo regular searches for poisons, blades and bombs. The safety of our children is paramount. You understand?”

By now the male guard had returned the infant to her and was now holding his hands out for Euclase. Ruby stiffened, drawing her child closer to her. Euclase seemed to sense her mother’s apprehension and grabbed a lock of red hair, tugging it sharply with a sniffle. Snapping out of it the Silver eyes hesitantly held out her baby for the guard to take. Once out of her arms the other guard approached and began to search her body. 

It was terribly uncomfortable, Ruby’s displeasure and anxiety over being touched by a random stranger rose. She tried to remain still while nimble and fast hands ran over her breasts, her inner thighs and bottom. When her hands got to her panties Ruby froze, fingers checking her vaginal canal.

_ “Ruby? What happened? I can feel your distress, where are you?” _

Oz. Her husband, her love. Thinking of him made the intrusive search bearable. Inhaling sharply, the scent of pine trees and chocolate soothed her nerves. “ _ I’m alright. Just a frisk search. It’s okay.” _

There was a pause, during which Ruby’s search had finished and Euclase was returned to her. _ “Very well. Please call for me should you need me.” _

_ “Always _ .” Breathing a sigh of relief the two guards offered a bow of apology before opening the door. 

Like most of this new city, the nursery was in surprisingly pristine condition. The main room split off into three different rooms, through one Ruby could see several couches, a TV and some children that must have been at least ten or older. The far door was shut but someone had placed a few Z’s and clouds over the front suggesting a nap room of some sort. The final doorway was where Mithril and Topaz led Ruby. 

The room was decorated in soft pastel colours and was everything one would expect of a nursery. Except for the figure stood by the far wall watching over the occupants. Another guard. This was was also male and he had a scar running down one cheek. He was leaning against the wall but straightened when he saw his King’s wives enter. 

The rest of the room was littered with toys suitable for all ages and a couple of erected play pens. There were three other children there, twin boys that appeared to be five or six and an older girl closer to ten. The twins rushed to them, almost barreling Mithril over with their energy. “Hello Mother!” 

“Hello my children, I see Ember is taking great care of you.” The second wife smiled though Ember the young girl didn’t return it, simply going back to reading the book she had in her hands. 

Euclase choose that moment to decide she needed to be at the center of attention and cooed loudly. “GAH!” Stumpy little hands waved towards the boys whose eyes widened.

Chuckling the dark haired woman turned to Ruby. “Ruby these are my sons, Flare and Blaze and the sullen ‘CHILD’ sat in the corner is my daughter Ember.”

At her name and the emphasis on her status the young girl jumped up and stomped out. “You suck mom!” 

Mithril only chuckled as she heard the door to the sitting room slam shut. “Shes eleven and thinks the world will end if she is asked to do anything.” 

“She’ll come around. You just need to show her you love her, Mitty.” Topaz teased. 

Ruby tilted her head. “Mitty?”

The older woman sighed. “Pay her no mind Ruby. Her nicknames are bad but not as bad as Opals.”

Topaz let out a loud bark of laughter as she placed her four month old in one of the pens, where he immediately grabbed one of the wooden toys and shoved it in his mouth. “I remember she once called me Taz! Hahaha the moment Onyx told her what that meant and she realized how she was calling me a raging rodent that spat when it spoke was hilarious!” 

“Opal was mortified.” Mithril laughed. “But not as much as Phox. I swear that woman is as uptight as a nun in a brothel.” 

They settled into a comfortable conversation, Ruby finally putting Eulcase down on one of the play mats Topaz recommended. It was mostly green, the fuzzy material soft and had a bar running from one end to the other with a multitude of noisy toys attached to it. Euclase immediately reached for the silver moon, it crinkled in her tight grasp and her baby giggled.

While the other two women chatted Ruby took that time to really look at the room. All of the toys were well maintained and colourful but taking a second more studious look she noticed how they all offered some form of stimulation for the child using it. Whether it be colours, pictures or numbers, everything had a second objective besides play and it suddenly dawned on her how little of these things Euclase actually had. 

Sure she had the odd stuffed Ursa that Nora and Ren had gifted her and a ring of rubber keys. Maybe one or two rattles but that was it. Most of what they bought was clothes and blankets and diapers since they were what they went through the most. What toys Euclase ‘did’ have she didn’t play with much. 

Her daughter seemed to prefer spending time with her parents, listening to Oz’s singing, playing with Yang and the group. Even walking around with Qrow as they cuddled, she seemed content and happy, always cooing and babbling like any other baby. 

A wash of something cold and unpleasant ran down her back. What if she wasn’t providing her baby with the right stimulants? Would it stunt her growth? Her capabilities? 

Ruby suddenly found it more difficult to breathe as the thought of whether she was being a good mother filled her head. Scenarios played out behind her eyes of Euclase, her unhappy face, tears rolling down her cheeks as she struggled over and over to understand and grow. Would she be taken from her if Ruby was a bad mother?

Ruby’s vision blurred with the sheen of tears. Faintly she could hear both Oz and Qrow calling her name but she couldn’t find the breath in her to answer. She hiccuped once then again and the next one turned into a sob and then another. 

She was a bad mother! Why did she think she could do this! What did she know about mothering, about raising a baby? Euclase would be better off with someone else, anyone else but her-

“Ruby?” 

Shooting up the redhead realized she had attracted the attention of both Topaz and Mithril. They stood a little a little behind her with questioning looks on their face. Ruby wiped at her eyes, already feeling them swell a little. They would be red and puffy later she just knew it. 

“I’m sorry, guess I just got a little emotional.” Ruby looked back at the play mat, Euclase was no longer playing with the little crescent moon, instead she was staring up at her mother with big silver eyes. “It’s just she looked so happy and it made me realize that we don’t have any of these kinds of toys. Not that we can’t afford them.” She amended quickly. “I just didn’t think of them. I know they are good for stimulation and helping with growth, so why haven’t I got her any of them yet. D-does that make me a bad m-mother?” Her voice broke at the end into another sob and her knees gave out dropping her to the floor. 

Unsure whether Ruby would accept or even like a hug the other two women simply knelt beside her, their voices soft. “ Of course you’re a good mother Ruby. You’re just having a little case of doubt. Every mother goes through this, thinking you should be doing more, better and always be right but it doesn’t always work like that.”

Topaz nodded. “She’s right. It's a learning experience, just like everything else in this world. Also not every baby is the same, some might require special care while others grow without a care in the world. We learn what our child needs as they grow and we work with that as we have more.”

“B-but what if I’m d-doing the wrong things?” Ruby was mortified. Not only was she having these doubts but she was blubbering about it in front of people who were essentially strangers. Just how low would she sink? 

A hand, somewhat clumsy but warm tapped at her knee and Ruby’s eyes shot open. There was Euclase, still lay on her back but had somehow managed to wiggle off the mat and close enough to touch her. Those big silver eyes, so identical to her own peered back at her. She gave Ruby a few more pats on the knee and then giggled, her smile wide enough that her eyes scrunched with happiness. 

Ruby’s hand shook as she reached for her, lifting the infant up and into her arms. Euclase’s squeals only got louder and possibly even happier. All the while that bond that connected their souls hummed with a bright warm light that Euclase poured her love for Ruby through. Ruby could almost hear her daughters voice, sweet and high like a bell call out to her, laughing and happy.

Suddenly all the tension and pain was washed away and she sighed. That’s right, her daughter was happy. Lydia had once told her that all that mattered was that a child is fed clean and happy. It was during one of her more hormonal days, when she was gaining more weight and her belly was rounding. She’d been scared and unsure about what to do when the baby arrived and Lydia, bless her had sat them down with a cup of milk tea and cookies. She told Ruby how she wished one of the blessings granted to her had been a child but it was not meant to be. That was until she met Ozpin.

_ “You can read every book in the world, travel and converse with every mother and receive every word of advice there is to be had but in the end there are only a few things that truly matter. That your child is well fed, that they are clean and the most important one, that they are happy. Everything else will just fall into place.” _

With that Ruby was reminded of one more small detail, her bond to her daughter. Euclase didn’t need toys to stimulate her mind and body, she had walking, talking examples around her every single day, all the time. She learned through Ruby, Oz and Qrow and to a lesser extent Lydia as well. 

Her daughter had everything she needed and Ruby finally felt her heart settle again as she breathed in the smell of her daughter. Baby powder; vanilla, cookies and apple. 

Yup, everything was going to be alright. 

* * *

Qrow was used to the fortress of the Mabino by now and he hated it. He disliked being here, going back and forth these last months from Mistral and back again only cemented that. Currently he was returning to the room he shared with Ozpin and Ruby. Thankfully they hadn’t been called for breakfast but instead had been informed they had been invited to join Xaio for lunch. As he turned the corner to the royal wing Phox was just stepping out from her suite, presumably. They both halted almost jerking with the sudden loss of movement as their eyes met.

Silence followed and the red eyed man swallowed thickly, then bowed his head. He heard the swish of her long dress and then the flash of steel, caused him straighten up and back away on reflex. Phox held a thin combat knife to his throat. “You murdered my children.”

“I did as I was ordered. You know how it is. Kill or be killed, if I hadn’t they would have killed me.” Qrow met her eyes, those green eyes like emerald. “I can’t say that makes it any better, but I don’t enjoy killing. Your sons were people to me. I remember all of them. Every life I’ve taken, they all stay with me.”

Phox stared into his eyes, then the knife was pulled away from his skin. It slipped into a discrete scabbard on her forearm, the sleeve of her dress hiding it completely. “You and I will never be allies Branwen. However… I think I can forgive you. I do know how it can be for you Huntsmen in the field, I am glad you remember them, their faces should be burned into your mind as they are in mine. I miss them, every day.” She looked away and sighed. “I was just about to collect the three of you for lunch, lets go.”

Qrow followed her back to Ozpin and Ruby. They were having a quiet break after the play date between the children. Oz had removed his layers and Euclase was sleeping on his bare chest. He held her with his good arm while the burned one was exposed to the air, resting on the arm of the chair. Qrow saw the disgust in Phox as she viewed the arm, the tightness around her face twisting with disdain. Ozpin himself was dozing with Euclase and didn’t stir as the door opened. Ruby looked up from her book and smiled at Qrow.

“Lunch time?” Ruby asked as she got up.

“Yup.” Qrow walked over and gently took Euclase from Oz. He stirred mostly asleep reaching out for his daughter. He blinked a few times focusing on Qrow. “Oh sorry.” Oz reached up and rubbed the inner corners of his eyes. “Must have dozed off.”

“You needed it.” Qrow carried Euclase off to dress her for going outside.

Ruby walked over to him and looked burned the arm over. “I think you should bind it again.” She gently touched it and helped him raise it.

Oz pursed his lips as he worked to straighten the limb, his fingertips twitching. That horrible feeling of something grating against his bones and the pain made him bite his tongue. “Probably a good idea.”

Ruby set the limb down and went to grab the ever present medical kit. Ozpin stood up and stretch his good side. As he turned Phox saw his back, she couldn’t think of anything more hideous. Yet it seemed that Ruby and Qrow barely noticed, or just simply didn’t care. Ruby returned and helped Ozpin wrap up the limb again. It took two sections of bandages. One from his shoulder to his wrist and other for his hand.

Ozpin dressed in a forest green dress shirt and they were ready to go. By now Phox was by the door again ready to lead them out of the keep and into the inner courtyard. Ozpin as usual was courteous, giving the Queen a faint bow in greeting while Ruby offered a smile still holding the gurgling baby. 

Qrow trailed behind them, hands in pockets but straightened when they approached the area set up for lunch. Xaio Roi was already there, lounging on one of the padded seats, the picture of relaxation and luxury but Qrow could see the bandit behind the King. He spotted two knives mostly hidden beneath a pair of dress slacks in royal purple. The faintest bulge under his shirt suggested a gun of some sort and there in plain sight, struck into the ground a large curved blade. 

Qrow was under no illusion, he doubted those were the only weapons the man had, he counted on there being several, better hidden ones. Plus the courtyard was dotted with guards, all people of Xaio’s choosing, each no doubt competent with their chosen weaponry and all ready to attack on command. 

In a way he respected the work Xaio has done. The man’s family had almost single handily built an entire city. Though most if not all of its establishments were built on with the currency of stolen goods and bloodied coin, it remained as strong and prosperous, possibly more so then many cities around the globe. The Huntsman’s many visits had also shown that the city of Mabin was happy and growing. It’s people were rough around the edges but discrimination and social standing appeared none existent. It was much like Vacuo in that respect. If you could survive here then you were welcomed company. 

That's not to say he condoned the action, Qrow’s stance on bandits remained the same as it had all his life. They were thieves, killers and outlaws, praying on the weak to add to their coffers. Many might see the lush green gardens and well built castle as something to be envied but all Qrow saw was the blood it took to build, staining each and every brick, hand and flower. 

Xaio stood from his spot, dusting his clothes. “Ah I’m glad you accepted my invitation to lunch. Come sit, I’ve had the chefs prepare a more Valite spread.” 

Ozpin’s mouth watered at the scent of a golden brown round bread and the sweet smell of roasted venison. A thick creaming pasta dish with so much cheese seeing the noodle was almost impossible. A stew filled with root vegetables around a huge piece of beef, one that Oz could tell was so tender it would just melt in the mouth. “Oooo, I think I’m in love~.”

Ruby couldn’t help it she sniffed the air. “Is… is that halibut stew?”

Xaio gestured to the heavily laden table. “Yes, as well as squired shrimp, beef, venison. A baked cheese with seven different types of cheese as well as wedges of brie. The best ale you will ever have. The bread is even still steaming.”

Oz swallowed the drool building in his mouth. Ruby was already ahead of him and was sitting down around the large round table and settling Euclase into a high chair that had been brought out ahead of their arrival. Once settled she sat the care bag that was always stocked with baby essentials on the ground behind it. Even Qrow was tempted by the spread and quickly settle on his daughter’s free side. Ruby licked her lips as she started to fill a plate and bowl. Ozpin took up on her side and said as he did the same. “You spoil us.” He paused as he scooped up a large spoonful of the cheese dish, it oozed in long strands from the spoon. He inhaled the scent of crispy cheese deeply. “Oh wow.”

Xaio and Phox smiled at the honest reactions. When in doubt, pull out the comfort food. “It is nice to see you all so relaxed, I wasn’t sure how to bridge the gap after last night's meal. I’m glad my idea has been so well received.” They both smiled at the shift in edict as plates were piled high.

Ruby bit into the stew meat so perfectly cooked, it dripped down her chin a little and she blushed cleaning it with a napkin. “Soo good.”

Phox picked up a large urn behind on a side table and poured a thick white liquid into a wooden tankard. They had them made for other Valite guests. “Try this Qrow.”

Qrow took it had a little sip… then a longer one as his eyes went wide. “Is this…?!” He had an even longer drink not carrying the slightest about his growing milk mustache. It was very thick and smooth. “Oz you gotta try this!”

Ozpin paused and took the tankard had a sip. The sudden widening of his eyes made the King and Queen grin. Hints of cream, mixed in with goat milk and cow. He could almost taste the pounded curds mixed throughout. He lowered it and went. “Ohh, how did you two get this?”

“You are not our first Valite guests. We had a couple who brought the recipe over after the fall.” Phox said pouring two more tankards, giving another to Qrow and one to Ruby.

Ruby had a sip and her eyes popped out. “Vale milk!? I didn’t think I’d ever get to have it again!” She quickly dipped her finger into it and offered it to Euclase brushing her finger over her lips. Euclase quickly sucked on it then her eyes were glued to the tankard in Ruby’s hands. Ruby giggled. “I think we have a winner.”

“Don’t let her have too much.” Phox cautioned as she and her husband sat down and helped herself.

Ozpin had a big bite of the cheese dish. “Ohh so good, parmesan, brie, cheddar.” He was sure there was others. “I haven’t had anything like this since I lost my flat.” He moaned as he chewed.

Silence rained save the happy sounds coming from the three as comfort foods were enjoyed. Ruby ate till she was stuffed, the occasional wind was brisk so the hot stews could be enjoyed without getting too hot. Ozpin and Qrow did the most damage, the cheese dish was destroyed, the stew decimated. They were now steadily working their way through the kebabs. Ruby had a big piece of chewy and crisp bread that was smothered in a triple cream brie. Euclase whined in her seat, clearly she could understand that the food was very good. Ruby giggled and opened a few buttons of her red blouse then picked up Euclase. 

The little girl pulled her shirt open more and latched onto a nipple. Ruby giggled as Euclase sucked very hard. “Well someone is hungry.” She held the baby’s head.

“Well smelling all this I don’t blame her.” Qrow leaned back in the comfy chair, he was tempted to undo his belt and undo the top button of his trousers.

Ozpin was still eating cheese and bread like Ruby. “This was magnificent. Mistral just doesn’t have the same things and as much as I like Mistral fair. It’s all so light sometimes I just miss the heavy creams and meats of Vale.” He ripped a bite out of the bread.

“I do agree that Vale’s foods have a certain something to them that Mistral and Vacou lack.” Xaio took a small bite off a piece of venison.

“Fat and substance to get you through the cold?” Qrow said lounging back. He felt so good and stuffed. “It’s like Beacon was during Midwinter.”

“Only we don’t have to share with a whole school.” Ozpin purred his response, finishing his bread and picking up a thin wedge cheddar.

Ruby giggled watching her husbands, melt into purring puddles of goo. Xaio really did understand them enough to know the way to become their friends was to feed them. Euclase was happily filling herself up, her belly had been getting steadily bigger after all.

“Hmm, so do you three have any plans?” Xaio asked.

“No, not really. Just enjoying some time away from the city.” Ruby said.

“Then once your meal has settled how about a friendly sparring match? Not me of course, that would be very unwise but the Mountain would love some fresh meat to practice against.” Xaio sipped his ale.

Both Ozpin and Qrow sagged a little. “Maybe when we’ve digested. Though to be honest we’ve both been helping the combat professors out. It would be nice to just relax for a bit. Maybe it’s just the food talking.” Ozpin said.

“I don’t know, I think I could stand to burn off some of these calories.” Qrow said though he too wanted to food coma.

Ruby smiled at Qrow. “Burning calories is the last thing you need to worry about.”

“Oh no you don’t. Beckett said I’ve gained weight, I don’t need to gain more.” Qrow stood up and away from the table and stretched the breeze ruffling his hair.

“You’re still scrawny Qrow.” Ozpin said and glanced up at Qrow’s hair. “And you need a haircut.”

Qrow pushed his feathery hair back out of his face. “I do not! I just cut it last week?”

“Yourself?” Ozpin raised a brow.

“Yeah, I always do.”

Oz rolled his eyes. “Right we are fixing that. I can’t have you look scruffy out of neglect.”

“So looking scruffy for other reasons is fine?” Qrow asked his eyes twinkling.

Ozpin’s smirk told him all he needed to know. Blush tinted Qrow’s cheeks and he moved over to hug Ruby and help her support Euclase. The infant let Ruby’s breast go and put her cheek against it and fell asleep. Qrow reached down and pet the little bow of her lips. His smile small but warm. Maybe, just maybe this was turning out to be a good idea.

* * *

Meanwhile in the library, a boy was dusting the books. When his hand skimmed the book Ozpin had touched the day before a morbid curiosity inspired him to pick it up. He pulled the leather bound book from the shelf and walked over to the table and opened it. The glyphs were black upon the page and as he touched the strange writing they glowed gold. The boy didn’t have an active Aura, he didn’t feel his body start to ache. Didn’t feel the labour of his heart. He didn’t feel it when his skin sagged, he didn’t feel it when he died.

* * *

A scream startled Ozpin, Qrow, Ruby, Phox and Xaio as they headed back into the castle. All of them raced after the sound and came upon a young woman hyperventilating in the hall. Xaio went to her. “What is wrong? Speak woman!”

She just quivered and pointed into the library. They looked and saw a body. It was of an ancient man, his body was desiccated and even his clothes were turning to dust. Ozpin held his good hand out to stop Ruby as he moved forward. He walked cautiously towards the table. The book was still open but the glyphs had returned to black. Carefully he took the book out from under knobby fingers and closed it. However unlike before a leather latch had been added and as Ozpin closed it the SNAP resonated through the room. Ozpin had a feeling it would be difficult to open the book again as the clasp had a hole for a key but looking around revealed no key.

Xaio had followed Ozpin and was glaring at the book. Really what he found interesting was the barely visible gold glow in the shape of a key on the back of Oz’s left hand though it seemed the man in question didn’t notice the new addition to his limb. “I think you should take that book. Clearly it’s not for the likes of my people.”

“I think that would be wise.” Ozpin said and picked it up, he tucked it under his left arm. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kry: A dash of fluff,   
Ardy: a pinch of anguish,   
Kry: 'Another' dash of fluff  
Ardy: Some plot  
Kry: ANOTHER dash of fluff  
Ardy: a touch of murder  
Kry: MORE FLUFF, MORE FLUFF *pours fluff into mix*   
Ardy: *looks at mess* Thank you too: The_evilburger, Sportsfangirl815, QueenofSpades19 darkvampirekisses for your comments. Watching you guys talk to each other is always great.


	6. Some things never change

For once Ruby was willingly letting the wet nurses look after Euclase. It was just breaking dawn and after Euclase had her early morning feeding she had given her to one of the wet nurses to take to the nursery for the day. Then she returned to her husbands. Since having Euclase they rarely had a moment to spare. Early on she had needed almost constant feeding, even as she grew and slept more Euclase was never far from Ruby. First she stopped by the bathroom to make use of a few things in case her lovers wanted to have her together. After which she returned to them.

The Silver Eyed Warrior slipped back into the massive bed and snuggled up to Qrow’s back. He turned to her and pulled her into the middle of the bed. She leaned up and kissed Oz as he moved to her, his good hand resting on her hip. The kisses were slow and deep, grew wet as Oz added tongue to the kiss. Ruby moaned softly into the kisses, private time like this had been almost non-existent. The sensation of his lips against hers, full and moist was always nice. He tasted of lemon water, just a little tart but it sure beat morning breath. Not that any of them had that problem.

Ozpin shifted a little and kissed down her neck as she tilted her torso back. “Do you have something you want today?” He rumbled against her hot skin.

“We haven’t played with rope or anything in ages~. I know you brought it.” Ruby purred as Qrow pet up and down her stomach teasing a finger over her breasts. Qrow purred as he traced over a breast. “I like how you think.”

The raven haired man got out of bed and walked over to Oz’s duffle bag. Sure enough squirreled into one corner was several lengths of hemp rope. Treated and washed, perfectly folded and tied to keep it in good condition. Qrow was thinking about how they were going to do this, Ozpin would want to do the tying but he only had one arm. It would be pretty much impossible. He worried his bottom lip and walked over undoing one of the knots and running the hemp through his hands. “How do you want to do this Oz and what do you want to do Oz?”

Ozpin drew away from Ruby’s lovely kisses. He knew what Qrow was thinking, one hand would make this tricky. “Hmm.” He pushed the blankets away revealing his and Ruby’s nude bodies to Qrow. “You’ll have to do the tying.” It irked him but he was sure he could make a game out of this. Made it sting a little less.

“Nothing too intensive, I haven’t stretched.” Ruby rolled onto her back and did stretch her hands above her head. She rolled the tension through her body, her chest rising and falling flowing into the muscles of her stomach. Then down into her legs as she stretched her hips doing little rotations as the tension carried down through them and out her toes.

Qrow swallowed thickly admiring the expanse of lily white skin, the little dusting of red hair at her venus mound. He stepped up to the bed still running the rope through his hands.

“How about just a chest bind Qrow? The star one, it won’t put too much strain on her breasts.” Ozpin moved drawing himself up to sit kneeling beside Ruby. He reached out and lay his hand to rest on her chest as he moved to hold one of her breasts. It was encompassed by his hand but it also filled it. Oz hmmed appreciatively, she had some of the most lovely breasts he was acquainted with.

Qrow was busy thinking about how pretty a chest bind would look. “Sit up Ruby.” He almost stumbled over the words but if he was doing this he didn’t want to seem nervous. Took some of the fun out of it.

Ruby giggled and sat up drawing her legs up under her. She reached out and touched Oz’s chest, tracing a finger over his clavicle while looking up into his eyes. Qrow contained the moan that wanted to escape him. They looked so beautiful together. For all the scars that marked Oz, burns, cuts and scrapes scars that covered his body. Under them though he was just as gorgeous has he had always been. Long limbs and fingers made for playing a piano. Qrow knew just how well they could play upon him. The messy silver hair had grown it to just about what it had been like at Beacon. Qrow appreciated that, it made him feel more like he did at Beacon in spite of everything else. Ruby was his perfect opposite, small and curvy where hardship had stolen the meat from Oz’s bones. Her skin was as flawless as always. Qrow adored the contrast between them.

The tall man set the rope down on the bed then walked around the room. Gathering a pair of candles and putting them on either side of the bed. The golden light they gave off warmed his lovers skin. With Ruby it cast the long line of her spine into shadow, accented the curve of her love handles. Her hair tumbling down her back to conceal the vibrant tattoo of the Relic of Knowledge on her back. The gold and green of the trees leaves caught the light, the blue lantern gave off the illusion of moving, swaying as though the wind brushed over her back.

Qrow moved back into the bed and sat kneeling behind Ruby, he reached out and brushed the long red locks out of the over one shoulder. Then dipped his head to kiss her shoulder chastely. “You’re hair is going to get in the way.”

Ozpin shifted moving his arm so it was parallel to Ruby’s chest then reached up and gathered the long locks around his hand. They pooled within it and spilled out. Oz looked back over his left shoulder and pursed his lips. Moving his arm from his shoulder he set his left hand back behind him so he could lean on it. Carefully he tested his weight on it and was pleased when it was fine. He couldn’t feel anything but at least it could be used a little.

Ruby blushed as Oz let his eyes wander over her skin. Qrow folded the rope in half and brought it up to press the flat edge just under the curve of her breast. He looped the unfolded edges of the rope through the loop and pulled the first band of hemp rope tight. The woman between them sucked in an excited breath. Qrow wrapped the loose end in the opposite direction and over her breasts trapping them snuggle between them. Ruby felt a pressure on her nipples as the rope pressed down to the top of her breasts.

Oz watched licking his lips as Qrow brought the rope from behind her and down looping it around the lower band then up over her opposite shoulder. He looped it again at the back, then threaded it through under Ruby’s arm on the right side crossing it over to her left shoulder. Once more he looped it through the bottom band on her back then up the opposite shoulder. This created a star shape in the middle of Ruby’s chest.

The silver eyed woman gasped as Qrow gave the rope a decisive tug the whole bind snugged tight. She placed a hand on the middle of her chest as she focused on breathing for a moment. The slightly rough rope sent her skin tingling as her chest flushed a lovely red. While Ruby was enveloped in the new sensation Qrow tied off the bind at the center of her back with an overhand knot. Then he traced down the curves of her sides as he kissed her shoulder. “That alright?”

Ruby whimpered, her hand drifted up to the collar around her neck. She caressed the rose of it with a finger, she closed off her bond to Euclase as she let just how good it felt pass on to Qrow through the rose. She felt him suck in a harsh breath as the sensations warmed his own chest. Ozpin leaned forward and took a long hard suck on one of her nipples. The sudden feeling had Ruby shooting upward her hands going to his hair as she moaned out a storm her head falling back as she closed her eyes.

Qrow followed her trying to think of the best way to do this with Oz’s arm in mind. Sex had been on a bit of a downtred between them as Ruby’s pregnancy advanced and they hadn’t gone all out in ages. Usually it was just them taking turns or doing it each other while Ruby watched. Basically things that made it easy for Ozpin to forget he lacked movement in an arm. Now with Euclase safely away they finally had the time to figure out how do have fun together again. Yet he was worried about Oz getting frustrated with his disability. Qrow watched Ruby wirth as Oz sucked on one of her breasts, he could even see the white milk seep from Oz’s lips. His erection throbbed at the sight.

Qrow stroked down her sides, sliding his hands down to her sex. Gently he spread her moist lips as Ruby shivered as the cool air touched her. Her sex already dripped and Qrow grinned against her shoulder. The traced his rough fingers over her vulva delighting in teasing her. She was just as tight as ever, the human body was very adaptable even after giving birth and it had been long enough to return to her normal. He gently dipped a finger inside she shivered again but this time he could feel the tension ripple through her. He looked over mildly surprised as Oz released her breast, he licked his lips. That cocky smirk made Qrow smile wider.

“That was quick.” Oz purred as he leaned up and kissed Ruby’s neck.

“They’re sensitive!” Ruby said then moaned softly pushing back against Qrow as his fingers delved deeper into her. Qrow gently spread her as his thumbs traced over each side of her clit. “I’m thinking she rides you Oz and I bugger her.”

“Hmm, good thoughts.” Oz reached down with his good hand and traced through her folds with Qrow.

Ruby shivered and moaned as they played with her. “I like that idea too. I miss playing with both of you.” She grinned and leaned over to kiss Oz’s cheek. “I’ve had an idea too. I want to carry your soul while Qrow plays with us. Turn about being far game and all.”

“Maybe another time, having a fully functional body would be nice.” Ozpin said moving his hand to span one of Ruby’s hips. “Now come here you. I want to hold you while Qrow preps you. You already cleaned up?”

“Of course.” Ruby said rolling her eyes, only for Qrow to tweak the nipple of her untouched breast. She helped as Qrow and Oz moved her up against the taller man. Ruby grabbed Oz’s shoulder and slowly lowered herself down. The redhead bit her lip as the broad head of his cock spread her femine lips. Ozpin kissed her neck, the collar allowed him to kiss the skin without obstruction. “You look so good like that.” He murmured against her skin, his hand came up to hold her by her lower back. “I missed seeing you like this.”

Ruby felt her body flush anew, he hadn’t been like this in a while. Even just few a couple words he oozed sex appeal, made his voice smooth and rich. “Oz~.” She rocked slightly it felt so good, she hadn’t really be able to top like this for months. As she lowered his hand roamed up and threaded into her long locks.

“I can tell you’ve missed it too.” Ozpin gently pulled her hair back. His lips tracing over the muscle, he licked a short line along the edge of her collar.

Ruby moaned softly, her eyes partly closed on the ceiling. Had he both arms working she knew he would have pulled her down right then. Made her take him. Qrow’s hands were on her hips, he pushed her down and she cried out. “Oh~!” Ruby rocked her hips on reflex and pursed her lips with a moan.

Ozpin stroked downwards drawing his hand from her hair before trailing it back up her back to hold her head in his hand. “Easy now, we have to wait for Qrow.” He skirted his lips along the rope against her skin. The softness of his lips a stark contrast to the rope. Sent heat flaring through her body.

Qrow contained a moan of his own. Ruby looked so small against Oz, the muscular arm containing her. Their hips pressed tight together, Oz shifted his legs spreading them so Qrow could move more easily between them. He’d never get tired of seeing the way Oz’s length disappeared into Ruby’s heat. Qrow however could see the tremor go through Oz’s bad arm, it almost buckled but somehow Oz prevented it. The raven haired man paused just long enough to reach into the bedside table and retrieve a push top bottle of lube before pressing close to Ruby. Discretely he reached around Ruby and placed his hand on the small of Oz’s back. 

Ozpin met Qrow’s gaze and gave a barely visible nod. Qrow felt Oz ease some of his weight into Qrow’s arm. Ruby was completely oblivious to this little shift. Qrow kissed her shoulder opposite to Oz’s affections, it felt good to be pressed up close to her like this. He could feel Oz was already shielding his bond to Euclase and Qrow followed suit. Gently he slipped his free hand down and traced small circles over Ruby’s anus. “You sure? It’s been a while.”

“Yes. I’ve been looking forward to this.” Ruby gently drew Oz’s head away from her body and leaned in snuggle her face against his neck. “I can relax and I want you both.”

“Okay.” Qrow could feel she was being totally honest, her body relaxed and he felt that little sensitive area of skin pucker up. He withdrew and lubed up three of his fingers before returning just one to her anus. Again they waited, Ozpin and Ruby sharing slow deep kisses. The candle light casting dancing shadows on their skin. Eventually Qrow slid one finger in and Ruby knew to clench down till her muscles were exhausted. Only after that did Qrow add another and slowly work her to a ready state.

The red eyed man covered his member liberally in lube before replacing his fingers with its head. Ruby sucked in a sharp breath and Qrow felt out gently through his bond to her. The vessel soul hummed and relaxed, giving him the information he desired. When she was ready Qrow eased his way inward. It was a very tight fit, his free hand went to the middle of the breast harness and he pulled her up slightly shifting closer with Oz resting his legs over Qrow’s thighs.

Their wife was in heaven between them. It had been so long, to feel them so close made her soul sing. She didn’t feel Ozpin and Qrow make little adjusts to accommodate for Oz’s useless arm. It was Qrow who rolled his hips, the full feeling intensified then he withdrew and Oz did the same they moved together. Qrow with longer actions while Ozpin was limited by the position and his arm. Ozpin had to let Ruby’s head go and brace his weight with his good arm. Still it made him feel more secure and in response he bucked hard and Qrow lifted Ruby higher by the harness.

Ruby closed her eyes as she moaned up a storm, with every impact of their hips. She felt so full, the pleasure intense with even small movements, it made her feel high on the feeling of having them both. She cast open the bonds as she came and felt them both follow but Ozpin already moved to capture a nipple between his teeth. The harness compressed her chest keeping it a red flush as her lovers ushered her body quickly into ecstasy again.

Oz could feel his left arm aching, he half wondered if it was bleeding. He didn’t want to ruin this though, didn’t want to show weakness. Still he could feel his arm start to give out. He let her nipple go and bit down hard on her neck. Qrow felt his intent and mirrored the action. Ruby’s eyes widened as their hips stilled against her but she could feel that Oz didn’t follow her and Qrow into climax. 

Qrow’s hand almost slipped as Oz’s laid back. He saw the red oozing from the arm instantly. “Shit Oz why didn’t you say anything!?” He started to move away then remembered and slowed down. Ruby bit her lip and quivered as he withdrew but noticed Oz was still hard. Qrow moved out of the way as Oz stretched his legs.

Ruby helped Oz move his arm to lay it against his chest. “Do you want to stop?” She moved so she was seated more easily upon him, clenched her inner walls to treasure his near silent moan.

“No, just couldn’t stay upright anymore.” Ozpin reached up to her hip and pulled her forward. “Don’t stop I just…” 

Ruby humored him, with his arm oozing blood and rolled her hips how she knew he liked. Her hands moved to the middle of his chest so her arms framed her breasts. Oz moaned at the view, her breasts pushed up the roll of muscle through her torso. Gods it made him want to pin her down and fuck like they weren’t going to see tomorrow. He hated his stupid arm, it was stealing that from him. He watched as Ruby bit her lip moaning softly. That was not what he wanted, he loved it when she screamed, when she couldn’t think but for the pleasure.

Ozpin growled and grabbed her by her shoulder and flipped them quickly catching his weight on his good arm. Ruby’s jaw dropped with surprise but then he thrust hard into her. Harder than he usually dared. “Fu!” The petite woman gasped under him, she could feel him fill her press against that spot that made her mind blank yet edged on pain with the intensity of the sensation. The bed dipped upper her, framing her small form nestled into the sheets.

“That.” Oz hissed. “I miss seeing that.” It was easy for him to ignore the pain, even revel in it. Thrust after punishing thrust, slow and deliberate. His useless arm held to his chest through sheer stubbornness, to keep it out of the way. “I miss making you scream without help.”

The red head’s chest fluttered as she panted each thrust driving the air from her lungs. “Oz! I-Ah!” Ruby’s whole body trembled as he ground his pelvis against hers. She thrashed her head back and forth her long locks messy as they framed her in a red halo. Then his pace picked up and she let herself wail. Her eyes tried to meet his but the feeling of him spearing into her core. Made keeping her eyes open almost impossible. He hadn’t been like this for such a long time. She could feel the sweat collecting on her skin and moved her legs up to give him more range. She could feel his sweat gather and the scars, on the groves of muscle.

Qrow forced himself to stand on the sidelines. Oz’s arm wasn’t acting up now that he wasn’t using it, or at least not as much. He could see that Oz needed this, needed to feel like he wasn’t the fragile one of them now. He could see the bruises start to bloom and knew that Ruby wouldn’t mind. So instead he sat on the side of the bed, a bowl of water and cloths already set aside to clean up Oz’s arm.

“Oz, Oz, plea-!” Ruby’s breath caught as her toes curled, her back arched as she came. Ozpin slammed himself into her one last time before following. Releasing deep in side of her with long pulsing throbs of his cock. It was intense and he let his head rest against the bedding beside hers. He could feel her soft satin walls clench around him with that flutter he loved so much. Oz knew she could feel him finish too and listened for a long moment as she caught her breath.

“I’m sorry. I just hate not being able to be myself because of this blasted arm. Maybe I should have it taken off and replaced when we get to Atlas.” Ozpin grumbled and pulled out of her lay down beside her on his back again.

Qrow came over with a wet cloth. “No way, not after all this time are you giving up like that.”

Their wife curled up onto her side facing Oz, she enjoyed the feeling of their seed leaking out from her. “It will be fine Oz, it’s already come so far. Besides you’d hate all the doctor’s visits to get an arm designed and grafted.”

Ozpin shivered at the thought. “Right forgot about that bit.”

Qrow wrapped up Ozpin’s arm. “Come on lets just rest together a while. Euclase will be getting hungry soon so we should take the time we have before then for ourselves. Not dwell on things that will mend in time.”

“When did you get to be the wise one.” Oz chuckled and sat up. 

Qrow passed him and Ruby both a clean cloth to clean themselves with. “Too much time spent with you.”

That earned him a very thorough kiss.

***

Ruby rolled onto her side, stretching limbs as she nestled between her two husbands. The hands around her waist began lazily stroking her belly and side. “How are you feeling Love?” Qrow’s breathed into her ear causing a shiver to run down her spine. Without a word she turned in his arms, peppering slow open mouth kisses to that stubbed chin she loved so dearly. 

Oz who had been resting against her breasts stirred and huffed out a whine at the loss of his squishy pillows. “Mmmn, c’m back.” His good arm snaked under her waist pulling her closer, head resting in the crook of Ruby’s neck. The soft breathing tickled her skin pulling a giggle from the redhead as she squirmed from under his hold. 

Qrow loved days like today. The happy sounds from Ruby, Oz’s relaxed form. It made everything seem to glow like a perfect golden bubble, free and safe from the shadows of the world. How he wished they could just stay there for eternity. Qrow toyed with one of the rings on his finger, he seemed to be doing that a lot lately but it was okay. He eyed his hand, the way it curled over Ruby’s smaller one as though protecting it. 

Then blood.

Qrow breathed in sharply. What had that been? It seemed neither Ruby nor Oz noticed the sharp intake, still cuddling together. Qrow swore that for one moment then his hand had flashed red, he knew what it looked like when blood coated his hand, how the red had dripped from his fingertips. The sticky coppery substance congealed like a syrup, the smell making him gag.

“Qrow?” Oz’s voice snapped his attention, The red eyed man hadn’t even realised that he was shivering, his hand clutching Ruby’s tightly, so tightly that she was biting her lip with a twinge of pain in her eyes. Immediately he released her jumping from the bed with a cold sweat. 

“I’m sorry!” 

“Stop! Qrow, wait.” Small warm arms wrapped around his form and Qrow shuddered again. A wash of reassurance spread through his mind, Qrow recognising the touch of his wife and husband and the fainter one coming from his daughter. Their souls soothing his and the shaking that had taken root eased. 

“I’m sorry, I don’t know what happened.” He peeked down at his hands. No blood … of course there was no blood and breathed in deeply. Perhaps he was just tired. Qrow sagged against Ruby’s smaller form, smirking when she grunted under his weight. “I’m alright.” He whispered and that seemed to set the others at ease. 

Oz approached them. “What set that off?” 

“Not too sure, I just saw blood on my hands, I swear I could feel the warmth of it.” Qrow shook his head of the vision holding Ruby a little tighter. 

Then like a silent scream, something like a piercing knife to the chest hit all three of them. Oz grabbed his arm while Qrow spun and Ruby clutched at her chest. 

“Mama …”

“Papa … “

“Dada … “

“.......... help!” 

****

Roi Xiao hated meetings, he hated them with a passion. It was one of the rare few things he despised about being King but necessary to running a Kingdom less he risk the wrath of Mistral and Atlas bearing down on his people. He had worked too hard, his family worked too hard raising up and maintaining this fragile hold on Mabin and he intended to ensure it prospered. If that meant he had to spend several hours listening to advisors and lords spew out their problems then that's what he would do. 

He was just passing through one of the hallways when he saw the rose petals flash passed him. Years of sitting on a throne hadn’t dulled his instincts and he raced after the floating petals. “What happened!”

Like a gale the gust of rose petals blew in every direction before pulling back to reveal a harried looking Ozpin, Qrow and Ruby. The redhead was visibly trembling while the other two grasped their weapons like they were ready to attack. Xiao’s own hand slowly reached for the nearest weapon concealed on his person.

“Something’s happened to Euclase. She sent a distressed cry to us.” Oz explained. “She is at the nursery with the wet nurses.”

Had it been anyone else Xiao might have laughed their concern away but after seeing the way Ruby and Qrow could communicate and from his own research into souls he knew that this wasn’t some sort of separation anxiety. A moment later his sword was in his hand and a small black device with a series of buttons in the other. If something was happening he needed his guards on alert. 

Rub was inching away from the group, every inch of her body and soul demanding she go to her daughter when the overhead lights started flashing red. “ALERT ALERT. RED ALERT!” 

The King rushed past them, throwing over his shoulder. “Lets go!” 

To save her Aura Ruby ran alongside the others her heart in her throat. Euclase’s calling for them hadn’t died down and even now she could feel the scared little soul cry with a frightened whimper that set her blood both boiling in rage and freezing in fear. 

The hallways were oddly silent and as they came to the main doors to the nursery Ruby noticed that the two guards that were normally stationed outside were nowhere to be seen. 

“This isn’t right.” The King said under his breath and crept towards the doors. From inside there was a loud cry and what sounded like flesh hitting flesh, then another whimper. That was all Xaio needed to hear as he reared back and kicked the door open. 

Multiple cries echoed around the room as two men and a woman spun around with weapons outs towards them. The guards or at least one of them lay on the ground, scar face from the other day was face down with a pool of blood spreading around him. The ragged breathing was a relief but that was quickly drowned when Ruby saw her daughter in the arms of one of the intruders. 

Euclase wailed loudly despite the hand attempting to silence her. The woman holding her crushed the baby against her chest to smother the cries as she pointed a short sword towards them. The shock of blue hair was matted with blood and that sight was enough to enrage the Silver Eyes. 

Nobody registered the move but in a blink of the eye Ruby was launching across the room, eyes burning as she collided with every bit of strength in her trained body into the bandit. Rose petals bled in a fiery storm as the tornado separated them from everyone else and before Ruby registered it her fist was crunching the bones of the bandits face. 

She didn’t feel her opponent’s blade cut into her hip, her Aura already working around it as her free hand grabbed for her child. The force of her attack sent the bandit flying through her self made twister and Ruby pushed her Semblance into a faster speed, making it into a shield of sorts while she stood in the eye of it holding Euclase to her. 

Oz and Qrow had never seen such a rage before come from their wife, their words wouldn’t reach past the force of her gail. Rose petals sharpened like tiny knives keeping everyone and everything out. When the female bandit was flung from the red storm she was covered in cuts and bleeding, her nose broken and blood dripping down her face while she lay in a heap on the floor. 

“OPAL!” Xaio’s voice broke Oz and Qrow’s shocked gaze as the younger of the Kings wives was held by her pearly white hair by more bandits that had come in from one of the conjoined rooms. This man had a different attire from the others, it was the same as what castle guards wore and he was holding a pistol to her head. Opal’s face was scrunched up in fear as she tried to reign in the tears that spilled over her eyes. The young woman was in obvious pain and when they looked at the floor it was wet with urine and broken waters. 

“Well well well. My ‘King’.” The man gave a mock bow. “We weren’t expecting you so soon.”

“Briar. What in the name of Herion are you doing!? This is my domain!” Xaio couldn’t keep his eyes off his pregnant wife who was squirming as a contraction went through her. Whatever had happened before they arrived had broken her waters and set her into labour. 

Qrow recognised the name and did a double take, eyes widening. This was the current leader of the Lyri Tribe. Briar Moss. His sun kissed skin spoke of his southern upbringing, with thick black hair to his shoulders and beady green eyes. His arm, now bare of the castle uniform had a maze of vines running up covered in thorns and a green rose in the shape of a skull at the top. 

The last time he had seen this man was when he was a scrawny teen, carrying a sword much too big for his frame but that didn’t stop him from helping to butcher a farmer and his family while the tribe burned his home to the ground. 

Qrow had still been in his tribe back then and the Branwens had ignored the family’s cries for help before they were brought to a blood end. 

“Well that's da thing ain’t it Roi, tis ‘was’ ye domain and ‘less ye want ye pretty baby mama’s guts all over this nice floorin’ you’re gonna lay down that sword for me, right now.”

Lights were still flashing red and it was clear that Xaio wanted to bide for time but Briar was slowly stepping back towards the room he had come out of. “Oh an if you’re waitin’ fer ya men yeh gonna be waitin a while.”

The red twister remained strong and Qrow knew that Ruby was probably on a one track mind to protect Euclase. He tried again to reach her mind but all he was hearing was her soothing the baby in her arms so she would be of little help. The other two bandits had joined their leader and were ready to fight. His gazed strayed over to the King, catching his eye. 

Oz saw the look on Qrow’s face and took a step back bringing himself closer to the rose storm. He knew that look and it wouldn’t end well for the Lyri leader. 

The black door in Qrow’s mind came into view as Qrow locked onto Briar. The many chains and locks keeping it bolted shut shun in the blackness of his being. Occasionally like a wind blowing through the gaps his Semblance got free but it was always in little wisps and breezes. Now he fitted a key through the locks and dropped the heavy chains. 

Briar was still talking, holding Opal at gunpoint. “So as you can see.” Step back. “I have the upper hand.” Another step. 

A crackle went through the space, unnoticed by anyone but when Briar took his final step back his face turned to horror. The floor, wet from the amniotic fluid was slippery and all it took for the Lyri leader to slip, his body flying backwards as his gun went up. A shot rang out but its target ended up being the chandelier above him.

Oz saw the moment the pregnant woman was released and slowed down time, racing across the room to scoop up the fragile lady in his good arm. He gave no thought to the heavy chandelier that broke free from the ceiling and came crashing down on Briar Moss’s head, crushing it in a wet mess of brains and bone.

Qrow smirked and slowly locked his Semblance back down. That had felt good. He walked over to the sharp twister of rose pelts and sung out over the bonds. The twister slowed, condensed and Ruby returned to her usual form holding Euclase tight to her chest. Qrow stepped out to her and cradle the two close. 

“Where do you want her?” Ozpin asked still holding Opal up.

Xaio raced to his wife’s side ignoring the body on the floor. “I’ll take her, see to your wife.” Xaio scooped up Opal and shouted to the guards that had finally reached the nursery, they raced into the doorway out of breath and each sporting some sort of injury. From the feral grins on their faces it appeared Briar’s plan to take out his people had failed. “Out of the way! Bring any of these scum you find to the great hall!” They fled to carry out his orders.

Ozpin moved to his husband and wife, brought them both to his good side and held them tight. His gaze however moved to Qrow, he had never seen or heard of Qrow actively using his Semblance to kill someone before. It frankly worried him. Qrow looked fine, content even, the remorse for killing that Qrow had possessed for years was entirely absent. He seemed to just be focused on Ruby and Euclase. Maybe it hadn't sunk in yet or … Oz had a sneaking feeling that wasn’t the case. “Lets leave, I have no interest in being near a body.”

Ruby took a deep steadying breath, Euclase was still whimpering against her chest, eyes red and wet from crying. “Good idea. Let's go see what is going to happen in the great hall.”

Together they left the body and walked down to the great hall. By the time they got there the last of the men Briar had brought with him had been gathered up. A total of six men were on their knees with their hands shackled behind their heads. Xaio was pacing above them on the landing gun in hand. He took a deep breath. “Briar Moss is dead, you are all guilty for committed treason, failing to uphold the only law we have as bandits. The arrangement between the Mabino tribe and Lyri will now be absolved. I am in no mood to explain the consequences for this so…” He leveled his gun at the first ones head. “I Xaio Rio, sentence you all to death.”

Ruby flinched as six shots were fired and six bodies were burned away with fire Dust. Euclase whimpered again at the sound and Ruby turned her into her chest away from the sight, cooing softly to her daughter. The faint smell of blood, Dust and death lingered in the hall and even after all that had been said and done the only thing Ruby would acknowledge was that lives had been taken this day. That her bright and happy world was incapable of shedding that murky evil that clung to life. Tears welled up in her eyes as she turned them on the King, an edge to her voice. “Was that really necessary?”

“That is how the world works here.” Ozpin said as he watched the body’s smolder.

Xaio Rio walked over to them. There was blood peppered against his cheek and chin and somehow the red stain seemed too natural, almost normal, like this was just their way of life. “My apologies Mrs. Branwen. My intent was to have that over with before you arrive. I have to go and see to Opal and my newborn son, if you wish to return to Mistral I will have a ship arranged for you.”

What was it her mother once said? Pretty words, pretty castles and pretty dresses, do not make for a pretty or good life. Especially not when bought on blood and pain. “Please.” Ruby nodded as she nuzzled Euclase. “I feel that would be best. Please give my best to Opal and I hope she and her child are safe. 

“As you wish.” Xaio turned on his heel and raced off to see Opal.

“We should go get packed.” Ozpin said, he had wanted to speak with Xaio more but he could feel that Ruby wanted her family and quiet. Time to process all of this. Qrow nodded but he was watching the bodies burn and Ozpin couldn’t feel a hint of disgust from the red eyed man.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ardy: thank you to: The_evilburger and darkvampireskisses


	7. Last Hurra

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ardy:  
Inspiration for Qrow's get up: https://www.deviantart.com/shiniez/art/marion-and-alan-special-times-warmups-709547563  
Inspiration for Weiss's get up: https://www.deviantart.com/sakimichan/art/Kurumi-pinup-817642581  
And Tunes: https://www.mixcloud.com/DJ__Pandemonium/dj-pandemonium-madhaus-mix-5-the-beat-cuts-deep/?mc_cid=36c21d5ed8&mc_eid=[UNIQID]

Ruby spun on the spot admiring her butt in the mirror. The ruby red lace framed her moonlight coloured globes of muscle. It had been long enough now that she had regained all of her conditioning as a Huntress. Maybe even a little extra, Qrow and Ozpin were very keen on getting her back into shape. Though it was still mostly Qrow training with her, Ozpin seemed… nervous whenever sparing came up right now. Ruby held her breasts up and smirked at them. She gave Yang a run for her money now and she loved the shape. “Right enough with that.” Ruby walked over to the bed and picked up a leather dress. It was so short that there only centimeters of material over her privates. The sides of the dress were almost transparent. She pulled it down on over her head the straps of the dress crossed over her chest and the cut of the dress pushed her breasts up. The end result was an X just above Ruby’s cleavage with to addition bands going over her shoulders.

Ruby turned to put her back towards the mirror again and zipped up the dress. It made her feel so mature, she was sexy and not afraid to own it. Lydia had gifted her dancing boots. They were stacked to make her taller but the heel was nice and wide so she didn’t have to worry about toppling over. The silver eyed woman returned to the bed and put the leather boots one. They gave her a good seven centimeters in height and Ruby couldn’t wait to show her husbands them.

With an extra sway in her hips Ruby zipped down the stairs to find Ozpin and Qrow already wearing their long coats. “Finally finished?” Qrow asked raising a brow at her very short dress.

“Picking the correct panties took serious thought! But more I wanted a shower.” Ruby strutted over and reached out running her hands over Qrow’s leather long coat.

“I don’t mind the wait that dress does lovely things to your breasts.” Qrow said looking down at them and then to her eyes.

“And butt.” Ozpin remarked staring at it with an approving smirk.

Ruby giggled thriving in the attention. Tonight it was Taiyang’s turn to look after Euclase and Lydia had mentioned that they should go to the club again now that Ruby was up to it. Have some fun and relieve some stress. Which sounded like a fantastic idea, if only to clear their minds a bit with what happened at Madin.

“As much as I’d hate to cover that butt up.” Ozpin heaved his gaze away from the lovely slight and grabbed Ruby’s own auburn trench coat. They all had one for when they went to places with a dress code. Together they headed out, Weiss, Yang and Bart would meet them there. Blake and Sun weren’t interested in the scene yet and Nora and Lie had decided to have a quiet night in.

The sun had already set as they made their way to the club. The bouncer let them in with a nod as he recognised them all by a single look now. Ruby soaked up the atmosphere as soon as they stepped through the door. It was more like her first visit, the stage on the far side of the room. This time there was an anchor hanging down from the ceiling as a rigger and model were demonstrating a full suspension rig. Ruby felt her body flush as she took in the beautiful pair. The model was male lion faunus and the rigger was a female dark skinned woman. Ruby though the red hemp rope added to the contrast of the pair.

Ozpin took her coat from her and handed it to the clerk before removing his own. He wore black leather pants and boots. With only his half cape to hide his bad arm under this time in crimson red. Qrow on the other hand was wearing a corset like top only clearly it was crafted for male use. It framed the curve of his lower ribs to upper abs and was laced up down the front. Below it as a system of thick straps that further accented his muscles while ending to keep a codpiece in place. Over his chest was a shirt of tight leather again linked down to the corset system. There were jewel studs going down the arms that ended at his wrists and the collar of the shirt was cut low to reveal the simple black engraved collar Qrow wore around his neck. Lastly he wore thigh high black leather boots complete with stacked heels that were an inch in height. Ozpin drooled over the red accents on the outfit at length. It had been a gift from Lydia.

Ruby’s jaw dropped as she looked Qrow up and down. “Oh my Gods! Why haven’t I seen that before!?”

Qrow spun on his heel showing off putting a finger on his bottom lip as he posed. “I wanted to keep it for a surprise.”

Ozpin stepped up to him and hooked his finger through the wide steel ring hanging off the black collar. “You look ravishing.” He purred, now noticing that Qrow was wearing black eyeliner just on his top lid it made the red of his eyes pop. Qrow had also shaved for this event so his coe smile seemed all the more enticing. “I had a feeling you’d like it.”

The beat of the music cut through them and Ozpin recognized DJ Pandemonium’s work. Very guttural yet smooth. Weiss threaded through the crowd as she spotted Qrow. “Oh my, you look fantastic… are you wearing eyeliner?”

Qrow blushed a bit. “Yeah. You look pretty good yourself.”

Weiss was wearing a full body corset only one without boning instead held it’s shade by conforming to her curves. It was a light blue, not unlike the collars she had worn at Beacon with red accents of lace over the edge of her breasts. The skirt of it was none-existent at the front, instead it left a clear window to her panties that were collared the same way. The skirt was connected to the corset and flared out in layers of light shining cloth. Garters clipped down into ice blue stocks and she wore white lace up boots. Weiss grabbed the skirt between a thumb and forefinger, she lifted it as she did a little twirl. “I adore it. My sister would kill me if she ever saw it though.”

“Well I’m glad she’s not here.” Qrow purred as Ozpin released his grip on the hook. He walked over to Weiss and drew the petite woman up into a kiss.

Ozpin watched the pair with a smirk, they looked good together. “Come on, lets get some drinks and watch the show.”

“I see a table lets go get it before someone else does.” Ruby grabbed Weiss’s hand as she withdrew from Qrow and they raced off to weave between the sensational sea of bodies.

Qrow and Ozpin watched them go. Ozpin asked. “Are you going to have anything?”

“Na, I’ll just get a water to share with Ruby.” They walked over to the bar and ordered drinks. Ozpin paid as he was the only one with pockets for Lien. As they waited, the show continued the model was strung up. The bind was more of a freeing one so the model could pose for the audience, back bent as his arms were spread wide in the freedom of the bind. Qrow and Ozpin clapped with everyone else after a few minutes of further play was demonstrated. They pair bowed and head off stage and were placed by a four belly dancers in leather and other fetish wear.

Their drinks arrived and they returned to the girls. Qrow handed Weiss a warm glass of Brivari as he sat down between the two girls. Ozpin sat and nursed his crystal glass of vodka. “Where are Yang and Bart?”

“Oh those two made a beeline for the dungeons.” Weiss said gathering the drop of Brivari from her tongue. She had another sip. “Hmm do you want to try it Ruby?”

Ruby shook her head. “No thanks, I still can’t stand the smell of alcohol.”

“You’ll have to work on that eventually Ruby.” Ozpin said sipping his own drink. “It’s a rather hard to avoid.”

The redhead sighed. Well he wasn’t wrong there, maybe drinking it would be easier then smelling it second hand. “Okay I’ll have a little sip.” She took the warm glass and took a sip of the blue Brivari. It was very rich and creamy, so sweet she could barely taste the alcohol much less smell it. “Mmm, that’s quite yummy.”

Weiss took it back. “It’s actually pretty strong so if you want to share it, I’d be fine with that.”

“Sure, it doesn’t make me think of  _ him _ so it might be a good stepping stone.” Ruby turned her attention to the dancers as they shimmed their asses in time with the deep beat. As the performance ended people moved from the tables to dance and touch on the dance floor. Qrow got up and pulled Oz to his feet by his good arm. “Come on Oz, we haven’t danced in ages.”

Ozpin laughed as Qrow guided him to the dance floor. Oz pulled Qrow to him spinning him under his arm then pulling him to press his back the bigger man’s front. Oz dipped his head down to speak into Qrow’s ear. “Someone is sure eager to get me alone.”

The raven haired man purred as he rotated his hips to tease Oz’s crotch. “It’s been a while, stress is at an all time low. The girls will play with each other so we don’t have to worry about them.” Qrow trailed his hands over his torso before reaching up and weaving them into Oz’s thick ashen locks. He leaned up and kissed Oz.

It was long, slow and erotic. Oz dipped his tongue into Qrow’s mouth with a happy hum as they massaged each other. The dance remained slow, just swaying and grooving on the spot. Ozpin’s hand roamed stroking up and down the exposed flesh of Qrow’s torso. Oz occasionally looked up and did see people staring at them. He figured they were probably recognized given that they weren’t going incognito. He saw other more lewd looks directed more at Qrow, not that he could blame them Qrow did look gorgeous.

Ruby and Weiss shared the Brivari till it was all gone and they were pleasantly buzzed. They giggled together watching Qrow and Ozpin dance. It got steadily more complicated and erotic. Space was of course an issue, it didn’t take long for people to cramp in and dance with the music. The sea of bodies all touching and kissing. Yet just a little space was always saved for Oz, he was the biggest person on the dance floor. Qrow for his part was flaunting his stuff. It was really arousing to watch as he shamelessly grind against Oz. Steal kisses and touches, their little square tango that developed out of it. Ozpin always smiled and it was clear Qrow was only looking at him.

Weiss looked over to Ruby and nibbled on her bottom lip. She leaned over and kissed the other woman’s cheek. “Do you want to go dance? Or maybe head up to the lounge?”

The silver eyed huntress looked over then back at Ozpin and Qrow. “Maybe dance? I wouldn’t want to move on them without telling them ahead of time.”

“Thanks a good point.” Weiss stood up from her chair and grabbed Ruby’s hands they walked together to the dance floor but stayed on the other edges. The heiress guided Ruby to put a hand on her shoulders while she put a hand on Ruby’s waist. They danced together with Weiss leading. Ruby giggling the whole while. “This is fun!”

Weiss spun Ruby under her arm and they stepped up close together so they could hold each other tightly. “Yeah, it’s too bad we haven’t had time to come more often.” The icen eyed woman reached up and brushed a crimson tipped bang out of Ruby’s face. Ruby leaned up and they kissed bodies pressed tight together. Weiss hand’s roaming to slip under the edge of Ruby’s dress to grab her butt and massage it gently.

Ruby loved it when Weiss asserted herself like this. She could feel the flush start in her chest how that heat curled inside of her and sex started to grow slick. The kiss deepened as Ruby pet over Weiss’s neck. So distracted they were with each other they didn’t even notice when they were approached till a hand was petting down Ruby’s shoulder.

The crimsonette broke the kiss and looked over to find a tall man, broad man with blonde hair. “Do you have room for another ladies?”

He was very pretty but Weiss saw Ruby look start for Ozpin and Qrow. “No thank you. We just wanted to dance to the music.”

“Alright ladies.” He started to move away just as Ozpin and Qrow slipped through the throngs of people. They both looked flushed and aroused. Ozpin looked the new man up and down. “Steve.”

“Ozpin, sorry didn’t know these two were yours.” Steve didn’t back down as Ozpin approached instead he smiled at Qrow, pearly white teeth. “Hey yah handsome.”

Qrow rolled his eyes then reached up and played with his collar. “Collared.”

Ruby saw the scowl almost fall onto Steve’s features. She touched her own collar drawing it into the visual spectrum. “Me too.” 

“Doesn’t mean we can’t play now. Isn’t that right Oz? Or are you still pulling that territorial bullshit, kinda hard I imagine with one arm.” Steve crossed his arms over his chest as he puffed it out.

Ozpin feigned a bored look. “You’re not worth the effort. My girls said no and you couldn’t entertain Qrow even if you tried. You’re welcome to look all you like but they aren’t interested in your form of play. Come on, let’s go find a room.”

Ruby and Weiss smiled as they walked past the jealous dom and headed up to the VIP lounges. Rather then pick one with a table, Ozpin picked one that was a collection of benches. Qrow smirked at the choice and pulled Oz to one and pushed him down to straddle him and steal his lips in a kiss. Ruby and Weiss rather liked that idea, only it was Weiss doing the straddling as she pushed Ruby down onto another of the benches and pushed her dress up to palm her wet core through her panties. Ruby turned the favor reaching up to weave a hand into Weiss’s hair as she slipped her other down to push Weiss’s fancy panties out of the way and stroke her sex.

The rest of the night passed in much the same way. Partners were traded, kisses, dancing, drink and sex were in abundance.

* * *

Several days later everyone was gathered at the bathhouse. Lie was just handing in his notice and they decided some time to meet together as a unit like they had been when they were living together was a nice idea. So the two teams plus Ozpin and Qrow were lounging in the public area of the baths. Ozpin glanced around every so often while being careful to keep as much of his back hidden as possible as well as his withered arm.

Nora stretched out in the water with a happy sigh. She like everyone else only had a towel wrapped around her waist. “This is nice. Hey Weiss does Atlas have public baths?”

“Not really. Some noble families have them and Atlas Academy has public showers and baths just for the Huntsmen. Mostly it’s just pools which are different and mostly for show.” Weiss had her hair done up in a bun on the top of her head.

“That sucks.” Yang groused as she yawned and slid a bit deeper into the water so it covered her breasts. Like Weiss she had her hair up.

Ruby was cuddled up to Ozpin’s bad side shielding it from sight. “Well we don’t have to go there yet.” She covered her face as Euclase who was being held by Qrow started to splash in the water.

“This one is going to be a swimmer.” Qrow kicked away from the wall and turned onto his back setting Euclase on his chest. She babbled happily as the water came up over her hands. Qrow kept a hand on her butt to keep her secure.

Ruby smiled watching her husband and baby play. Yang swam over and pet over Euclases hair. “Ruby and I used to go swimming in the sea on Patch’s west side. Maybe she gets it from her mom.”

“Really? First I’ve heard of it.” Qrow said surprised.

“We liked to go skinny dipping when Dad wasn’t around.” Ruby explained. “Then we’d work together to get the salt out of our hair.”

“It’s that kinda dangerous?” Jaune asked.

“Yeah a bit but we never saw any Grimm.” Yang said as Qrow let her take Euclase. Carefully Yang turned Euclase onto her back holding her but letting the baby kick and splash around safely. Qrow knelt to do the same his hands hovering under Yang’s or just under Euclase’s head. “I taught Ruby to swim doing this.”

“This is way easier than doing it in the ocean.” Ruby said with a stretch as she snuggled Oz.

Euclase chortled as she took deep breaths, her little butt she somehow managed to lift to keep herself afloat. Yang and Qrow grinned at her and her auntie said. “Daww who’s a smart baby!”

Ozpin smiled in spite of how nervous this made him. At least Euclase was enjoying herself and everyone else was relaxed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ardy: OFF TO VOLUME SIX. It's about time if you ask me.  
Kry: Thank you too:QueenofSpades19, The_evilburger and Baker1762


	8. Argus Limited

_ To My Dear Beloved Weiss _

_ _ _ I hardly know what to say, that is with holding onto your letter for several months before writing this. It sounds like so much has happened after you left. I’ve hardly had time to write and I have picked up and put this down more times then I can count. Though I can’t say I’m surprised Ozpin has invited you to join him or that you took him up on it. I am happy you were not left alone. I miss you greatly and while I have been teaching Winter as my second in command it is not the same as having you around. Atlas and Mantle grow steadily worse. I do have a plan for how to fight the true enemy but I dare not put that to page. Please tell Ozpin to come to Atlas, I need his help. All of your help. As soon as possible. _

_ _ _ Sorry to open this letter in such a way but I felt the need to get that off my chest as quickly as possible. Now to set that aside, I am very sad I have not gotten to meet this Lydia. Anyone who can put Ozpin in a submissive position and keep him there is worth knowing. It does ease my mind to know that he has someone like that to look up too. He told me that he changed the nature of his curse and as time passes my concern over the effect that has had on him has only grown. I’ve done some digging on my end and I have found a few lifetimes I believe were his. None of them are very pleasant lives. However they have made me realize that for all Ozpin tries to avoid it he does seem to have an unconscious talent for war and ruling. I fear that is something I do need right now.  _

_ _ _ As I wrote that it occurs to me that I might sound like I miss him more than I miss you. I am not sure what to make of that thought, though I suppose I miss you both for very different reasons. I miss you for you. I miss Ozpin well for himself, for his skills and general presence. To have him by my side to face what is coming would relax me. With that in mind your request for us to become a fivesome is very appealing. If Ozpin, Ruby and Qrow are interested I would definitely have an interest in exploring that. Even beyond what I feel given what you said about how rough it has been I believe that we all have something to offer each other. I am also very concerned about Ozpin’s arm, he is a prideful man and it does get him into trouble. We shall simply have to wait and see on that front. _

_ _ _ Another note on Ruby though, pregnant?! Though by the time you get this letter I would guess she has given birth. I am going to assume Qrow is the father, good Gods I am trying not to imagine that but those two must be fantastic together. My imagination has provided many a dream about you and her together. They are among the few things that have kept me ticking while you’ve been gone. Still I hope I get to meet the baby, though I would not recommend bringing it with you if possible. The roads are dangerous and I fear that it would be difficult to keep a baby safe in the long term in Atlas right now. _

_ _ _ I should elaborate on that but again I can not put the reason to page. Still there is an election coming up shortly and I do not doubt that there will be attempts to remove me. Honestly I would go happily but to leave Atlas's state in another's hand sends a surge of worry within me. I heard about what happened at Mistral and I have been wondering if I could do more good at Ozpin’s side. My surgery all those months ago aside it is why I have been teaching Winter to replace me. Should I lose either or both of my seats on the council I know the army will have a good head on it’s shoulders. Before you think it I know I can keep Winter where she is if I take the fall for anything that happens. It would also free me from command.  _

_ Did you know when I finished Beacon I wanted nothing more than to return to Atlas and make it a better kingdom. Yet I can’t help but feel I have failed. One man can not change a whole kingdom and I have come to the point my dear Weiss where my thoughts tend to my own happiness. To you, to the future. If Salem can even be destroyed, Ozpin will have had to attempt it in the past. So why is she still here? Questions like this plague my thoughts constantly. I miss you my dear. Everything is falling apart and part of me wants nothing more than to take your hand. To open myself to your team and your friends to who I really am and to run with you. Let Atlas sort itself out, it is a monster of its own creation and I doubt I will be able to restrain it for much longer. I am so tired. _

_ _ _ Sorry for getting so morbid. There is just so much in my mind that I haven’t been able to voice. Not even to Winter. I am just tired all the time, I can’t keep this up for much longer. I feel frayed or like a candle burned at both ends. There is not much of me left to give. I would give all that I have to you though. Gods Weiss, please come back to Atlas. Bring them all with you, I need help. _

_ _ _ With Love _

_ _ _ James  _

  
  


Weiss cleared the tears from her eyes. Her stomach was twisted in painful knots, she could feel how hard James was trying to stay positive in the letter. She could also feel how desperate he was. They were out of time. She cleaned her face and raced through the halls of Haven. Her orange tipped hair streaming out behind her. She crashed into Ozpin’s office to find him in the middle of a staff meeting. The tears came back as she croaked out. “We have to go Oz.”

Ozpin rose fluidly from his seat and walked over to her, gently he stroked her back and pulled her to his bad side before gently taking the letter from her clenched fingers.

Taiyang, Glynda, Peter, Peach and the rest of the staff watched in silence as Ozpin’s eyes flicked back and forth across the page. As Weiss hugged him tight gathering up his green jacket at the back. Ozpin finished the letter and took a long deep breath. He folded it back up with deft fingers and tucked it into Weiss’s belt. “Taiyang, Glynda. It seems I have to leave Haven to you. James has requested aid, urgent aid.”

Taiyang frowned, he didn’t like the sound of that one bit. “Is Euclase old enough to be left here?”

“Yes, she started eating off of Ruby’s plate a month ago now. We’ve just been putting this off.” Ozpin’s eyes fell to Weiss as he hugged her with his good arm. Guilt made him feel ill, they could have returned to Atlas weeks ago but they were all greedy for time with Euclase. “Euclase will be in your and Lydia’s care. Weiss please go tell everyone to pack, we should leave before it gets any later. We’ve been putting this off long enough.”

Weiss nodded into his vest before pulling herself away and setting off running to find her friends. Ozpin heaved a huge sigh. He did not want to go to Atlas, he never liked the city. He turned to Taiyang. “We should leave on the next train if possible, while I suppose we could take an airship there is no reason to waste the Dust when the train will get us to Argus within a couple days.”

Taiyang ran a hand through his hair. “Just what was in that letter Oz?”

“It was written to Weiss but James is running out of… time. He needs assistance and has asked for myself, Qrow and our two teams to come to Atlas… I can not deny him Tai, I’ve known this to be coming and no man can do what he is forever. I feel bad that I have been so selfish for as long as I have.” Ozpin looked away from Taiyang and turned back towards the door. “We should have done this sooner. I have to go back and call Qrow in. I’ll text you when we are heading out for the station. Goodbye everyone.”

Unlike the last time Ozpin parted ways with his colleagues. Hugs were given from those who were comfortable with it, or handshakes for those who were not. No one tried to talk him out of it, he sounded so tired and he hadn’t even left yet. He pulled out his Scroll and told everyone to meet at Lydia’s house. Thankfully Lydia would already be there as it was her turn to look after Euclase while they were all at the school. Qrow quickly confirmed that he’d meet Ozpin there.

His steps were hurried and restless as Ozpin got to and rode the great elevator down. A brisk wind cut through his coat, dragging at his useless arm. It was now the start of fall and the weather was set to get worse as the next few weeks progressed. The urgency in James’ letter left a hollow feeling in the pit of his stomach, yes the more Ozpin thought about this the more he was determined that they leave as soon as possible. They had left leaving this for far too long.

When he came to Lydia’s front yard, Qrow was just flying in and he snapped to human form beside Ozpin and quickly stepped up to embrace him. Ozpin dipped his head to nuzzle Qrow’s neck as a heaving sigh escaped him. “What happened Oz? I got the pin from Weiss over the group chat as well.”

“James wrote to Weiss and has all but begged for help.” Ozpin tightened the hug. “I feel guilty. We can’t know how long that letter took to arrive. We always said once Euclase was old enough we’d leave but haven’t. Now James is so desperate that even when he is trying to be positive he asks again and again for help. We should have gone when Euclase started on solid food.”

Qrow snuggled into his taller lover. “He won’t blame us. Maybe you are right but she’s also our little girl. No one can blame us for wanting as much time with her as possible. Come on, lets get packed.”

Ozpin nodded and let Qrow go as they walked into the house Lydia stepped out of the living room holding Euclase on her hip. The little chubby baby reached out and declared. “PAPA! DADA!” Both men's hearts melted as they went to their little girl. Qrow took her from Lydia and cuddled her right away burying his nose in her black blue hair and inhaling deeply of her scent. Trying to memorize it.

Lydia reached out and touched Oz’s bad arm. “Time to go isn’t it?”

Ozpin reached up and Lydia hugged him tight. “Yes, time to go.” Oz felt tears leak from his eyes. “I don’t want to leave you again.”

“It will be alright, I’ll be here when you get back. James has always been dear to you and he needs you more than I do right now.” Lydia leaned up and kissed his cheek. “Go on now, get packed up.

Qrow had been cooing and nuzzling Euclase but as Lydia drew away from Ozpin he gave his little girl back to her. “Thank you for looking after her.”

“We are all family Qrow. I for one am happy to do it.” Lydia kissed Qrow’s cheek as well. “Hurry up now, there is a train in an hour. I heard Oz’s thoughts as he was coming down and looked it up for you.”

Qrow smiled with a little nod and he and Ozpin went to their room. Qrow fetched the backpacks and duffel bags out from under the bed. Oz’s gaze lingered on his guitar but no, bringing it was unnecessary. It had helped him more than he cared to admit through some rough times but at worse he could always get another at Atlas. A smile pulled at his lips, he wondered if James was still playing any instruments, he recalled how talented the man was with his fingers… on the piano of course. Oz shook his head and started packing with Qrow, they quickly dealt with their own clothes then packed Ruby’s bag.

* * *

By the time the teams arrived everyone had their packs and Ruby threw herself at her daughter. Euclase started to whimper, she could feel the sorrow permeating the group and not being able to pinpoint the reason why upset her. “Shh, it will be okay. You just have to stay with Grandma Lydia, she’ll keep you safe.” The tears started to flow as Qrow, Ozpin, Yang and Taiyang all gathered together to hug them. Ozpin and Qrow kept their tears at bay but the others cried, better to let it out privately then at the train station.

Blake and Sun were sharing a hug and kiss of their own. While Ren and Nora cuddled off to the side on their own with Jaune. Eventually everyone withdrew from the huddle and Ruby gave Euclase to Lydia her eyes red and wet. “Now y-you be good.” Ruby kissed Euclase’s forehead. “We’ll be back for you as soon as we can.”

Qrow hugged Ruby gently helping her pull away from her baby. “We don’t have a lot of time love.”

“I know.” Ruby hid her face in Qrow’s shirt. “I just don’t want to be separated from her, she's my baby she should be with me.”

“I know love, but it's too dangerous to take her with us. The Grimm would zero in on us faster then Nora on freshly made pancakes.” That forced a choked chuckle from her as Ruby wiped at her wet cheeks.

“I’ll take good care of her Ruby and take lots of pictures and videos.” Lydia said softly trying to sooth Ruby and Euclase. Her child was staring at her with those big silver eyes, she looked very teary herself and Ruby knew it was going to be difficult for her to be away from her mom, she just hoped it wouldn’t be forever. The Huntress leaned down and pressed a kiss to Euclase’s crown whispering a prayer. If any of the Gods were listening, to protect her daughter. 

Qrow and Ozpin gently pulled Ruby away from Euclase, Lydia and the house. Taiyang gave her one last hug and kiss with Yang before the party started down the city to the base where the train station was. The mood was very somber and quiet, no one felt like talking as Qrow and Ozpin headed off to buy tickets for everyone. Ruby sat huddled in between Weiss and Yang as they cuddled her tight.

Clearly the worry and sorrow on their faces was clear to the passersby as two men approached the partly. One was a tall, broad man with a pale complexion. He wore a purple jacket with silver buttons over a black shirt, and light grey pants. With long, wavy brown hair and yellow eyes. His voice was boisterous as he said. “Why the long faces? No one's gotta be worried with us around.”

The other Huntsmen was a tall, muscular man with a goatee beard. His brown hair is tied to a bun, with a small fringe hanging over his right eye. Dudley wore a beige shirt with a blue and yellow sleeveless, unbuttoned tailcoat over it. He also had on a pair of black fingerless gloves with leather paddings on them and grey pants.

“Aaaand you are?” Nora said, clearly annoyed by the interruption.

“Why Dee and Dudley of course. The Argus Limited's very own Huntsmen. We'll be keeping everyone safe as we pass through Grimm territory.” Dee said brandishing his mace over his shoulder.

Dudley stepped forward and said. “But for a generous tip, we can make sure your passenger car gets extra special attention should things get dangerous.” He winked at Ruby as Ruby, Weiss, Yang and Nora gave him unamused looked.

Nora crossed her arms and Weiss rolled her eyes. A voice sounded behind them and they turned with smiles. “Yeah, I got a tip for ya.”

“Huh?” Dee and Dudley looked away from the girls to see Ozpin and Qrow walking over. Qrow had his hands in his pockets as he frowned at the two. “Buzz off. Looks like Mistral's really scraping the bottom of the barrel these days.”

“Hey! You're talking to a--” Dee started.

Qrow held out his huntsman license showing the pair. “A professional Huntsman, right. Well, it seems one of you heroes left the staff entrance to the caboose wide open.” Qrow gestured to the carriage door that was indeed open.

Ozpin crossed his good arm over his chest. “Two professional Huntsmen and it really is in your best interest to stop flirting with my wife.”

Dee and Dudly’s jaws dropped as they recognised the two huntsmen. Qrow smirked and crossed his arms. “It'd be a shame to lose your job before it even started.”

Dudley and Dee looked back at the train. As Dudly sputtered. “I... I didn't do it!” Dee tapped him on the shoulder with a scoff. “Come on, dummy.”

Ozpin watched the two walk away and sighed. “I do hope those two weren’t Beacon graduates.” Oz reached into a pocket and pulled out several tickets. “Ready to go?”

Yang bounced up. “Yup, though I’m sad to leave my bike with dad.” She took four of the tickets and handed them out to Ruby, Weiss and Blake.

Qrow handed out the rest of the tickets. “It’d be more of a hindrance than a help at Atlas Yang.”

“Yeah I get it.” Yang pouted.

Ruby sniffed as she looked at her blue ticket with watery eyes. She didn’t want to go, her baby was here. Weiss hugged Ruby tight. “It will be okay, I know it hurts. But we are Huntresses and we have been called to that duty.”

Blake flinched away upon hearing that and hugged herself with an arm. She had become a Huntress to fight for her people. Now she was leaving her people, her parents and Sun. Blake didn’t often think about the duty that came with being a Huntresses, it was just a means to an end for her. That end was fulfilled for her, Weiss was now calling out to a greater one and she couldn’t ignore its call. Yang reached over and hugged her with a little smile.

“Come on, we don’t want to end up in a third class coach.” Ozpin said and flicked his good hand in a ‘forward’ motion for everyone.

With that bags were grabbed and they boarded the train. The trip itself was two days long so Ozpin had bought them two cabins with four bunks a pop. Team Rwby stepped into the small space, the two bunk beds took up most of the space and there was one shelf for luggage. Qrow followed up and put his small backpack beside Ruby’s. “I’ll have to bunk with Rubs, Oz is gonna take the spare bed in the other cabin given that he’s bigger and all.”

“Aren’t Ren and Nora doubling up?” Blake asked.

“Not in single beds apparently. Something about Nora being all elbows and feet in her sleep.” Qrow shrugged.

Yang laughed. “Oh heck yeah, poor Ren.” Her stomach grumbled. “Anyone else want some grub? We were in such a hurry to get moving we totally missed lunch.”

“I could eat.” Blake said and walked towards the door way with Yang.

Ruby sat on one of the lower beds. She didn’t want to eat, she could barely think about it as the train carried them farther and farther away from her baby. Qrow walked over and sat down beside her. “Come on Ruby, you need to eat too. I know it hurts, you’re not the only one feeling it.” He drew her in and held her as Ruby tried to quell the tears. “We’ll catch up when we are ready.”

Yang gave him a sad nod and stepped out of the way just in time for Ozpin to enter the coach. He closed the sliding door behind him as Yang and Blake met up with the others. Weiss had picked one of the free beds and was lying on her side. Oz watched her for a moment but his heart ached for Euclase, Lydia, for their family to be happy. He walked over and sat on Ruby’s free side. Oz was at a loss for what to say, instead he simply sung out through the bonds. Like he liked to for his daughter. The bond to her was already weaker, distance did limit them after all. Still he hoped she could hear him.

The silver eyed warrior sniffed as his smoothing inner voice washed over her. It did help, it reminded her yet more of Euclase but of the time they spent alone in their room. Just the four of them. She drew her face away from Qrow and smiled a tiny smile. “Thanks Oz.”

“Anytime.” He leaned over and kissed her cheek. “We should eat as well.”

“Yeah. Let’s go.” Ruby got up with her partners and they head down a few couches to the restaurant. It was packed as clearly they hadn’t been the only ones to miss a meal in favour of catching a train. Yang and the others already had a side table with a couple more seats ready and waiting. Only it wasn’t the nice decor or the rich warm smells caught Ruby’s attention but the sight of the baby crying a few tables down. He was in a little two piece jumper and his mother was covering her breasts up and trying to burp him. While the brown haired father was frantically trying to mash some potatoes into a paste that a baby could handle. What stopped Ruby in her tracks was when her breasts started to leak in response to the crying. Blush flooded her cheeks. “Nonononononono, not now!”

“Ruby? What’s the matter.” Ozpin stopped sharply as Ruby covered her chest. She was back in her usual hunting gear so her corset covered up her problem.

“Oz, err I have a little problem.” Ruby pointed at her breasts. “I’m leaking.”

Ozpin pursed his lips as he tried not to laugh. “I’ll let the innuendo of that go this time around.” He looked over the couch and spotted the crying infant that had started this all. “You could go ask, seems like it’s still hungry to me.”

“But that's so rude! It was different when I was giving to the hospital, it was in a bottle already and I don't exactly have any of them on hand right now.” Ruby blushed even brighter thinking she didn’t have her favourite blouse for this either.

“Just go ask, the mother looks a little stressed. Sometimes a little reassurance is all it takes. I’ll even come with you. Qrow could you get us something please?” Ozpin asked his husband.

“Sure.” Qrow headed off to the small restaurant section, where you ordered.

Ozpin set a hand on the small of Ruby’s back and they walked over to the fretting couple. “Excuse me, my wife here just had to leave her own child back at Mistral for it’s safety and the crying of your child uhmm. Has caused a reaction, if you would permit it she would appreciate being allowed to feed your baby.”

The mother, a pretty brunette with tired brown eyes gave them a wan smile. “Oh my, is that okay? I mean yes yes please. I don’t produce a lot of milk you see and with him getting bigger its becoming harder to keep him fed.” She scooted over on the bench as Ruby took the seat next to her. Ruby quickly pulled the strings of her corset undone and set it down beside her. Ruby’s hands trembling slightly as she held them out for the little boy who was wailing loudly. 

The moment the infant was placed into her arms Ruby felt a mix of relief and grief. Holding another woman’s baby didn’t make her happy, his smaller body was too light for her accustomed hold. When she went to release her breasts Ruby noted how several of the other passengers were rudely watching and tucked her cape around her shoulders before opening her shirt. Oz noticed the move and turned his head to the staring eyes hard and chest puffed out. The warning was clear.  _ You no ogle my woman!  _ Ruby almost giggled when it sent some of them scampering away while the rest quickly turned back to their food.

The sharp tugging at her nipple made her wince slightly as the baby chowed down on her milk and now that the wailing had stopped Ruby took another look at the infant. He was sweet looking, very squishy and his eyes were open the slightly bit. He couldn’t have been more then two months old. There was a relieved sigh next to her as the mother and her husband cuddled some. Both looked very weary and sleepy. “Sooooo what brings you to Argus? Or heading there at least.”

Ozpin was the one to speak up. “We are part of a group of Huntsmen that have been called to Atlas. Argus is just one stop along the way.”

“Oh I see, that explains why you left your own child at Mistral. It’s gotten so safe there, we have family in Argus and are going for my sisters birthday.” The woman said.

Meanwhile Qrow finished placing their order and was eyeing up the martini options. It had been so long since he had a drink. It was nice being dry, it helped with the nightmares and his general mood. It even helped keep his Semblance under wraps. At the same time though a drink sounded so good. He knew it wouldn’t do him any good and yet he still stared at the menu, long enough for the bartender to call out to him. “Hey buddy, you want a drink or not?!”

What was he doing? He’d promised himself to stop drinking, it didn’t matter if it was one or one hundred it was still alcohol and he wanted nothing to do with it. Shaking his head he offered the man an apologetic smile. “No, thank you.” Then wandered off to find the others. 

Weiss was sat on her designated bunk, James’ letter still held in her hands. Only now it was slightly crumpled and torn a little on one side. Her grip tightened almost painfully. She was going back to Atlas. She didn’t want to! She’d spent so long trying to get away from the floating city that the thought of going back made everything she’d done since then feel empty and worthless. 

Weiss set the letter back in her bag and started brushing through her long hair. Only the tips of her hair remained a burnt orange, her hair had grown so long that it looked almost like it use to. The fact that she was returning to the place she hated most, where people would only need to see her face to know who she was, who she was related to was difficult. 

For a brief time she wondered how Klein was doing. Was he still employed by her family or had he left? What about Winter? Since Weiss found out about her sister was working with James she wondered how her older sister was doing. Did she worry about her? Was she well? When her thoughts turned to her father and brother Weiss brushed them aside. They didn’t deserve her time or energy to even think about. 

Finally her thoughts returned to James and she itched to take the letter again, read over his words one more time. She truly missed him the most. Would he be busier now? Where would they stay, would she have to stay in a dorm at Atlas with her team? Or would she be permitted to stay with Ozpin, Ruby and Qrow… James. Her stomach flipped back and forth. She wanted nothing more then to race to his arms and embrace him as her lover. Part of her feared what would happen if they were found out though. Military aspect aside James and Winter would be a much better match. More acceptable anyway. Weiss knew she was just a spare, though what her father was doing to do if something happened to Whitly she wasn’t sure. Weiss had left before he could officially throw her out, she was still technically a Schnee heiress. Maybe that would help, give her just a little more room to maneuver. At worst if anyone found out she could swing it as a potential alliance of Schnee and the Atlas military.

Weiss put her head into her hands. She hated thinking like this, she just wanted to be free to love whoever she did. Not be a political tool for her father. Still that left her with the problem of not wanting to damage James’s reputation if they were found out. “GRrrrr.”

“Circling thoughts Ice Princess?”

Weiss looked up to find Qrow leaning on the door frame. “What do you think bird brain?”

Qrow got off the doorframe and walked over plopping himself down beside her. “That you’re worried about going back to Atlas. That what will happen if you and James get found out. How do handle all of it.”

“Insightful bird brain.” Weiss groused.

“Gett’in to know you is all to it.” Qrow offered his hand.

Weiss took it and Qrow squeezed just the right amount. “Come on Weiss, it’ll be fine. You’ve got all of us and I don’t even think your daddy dearest could dare cross Oz.”

“It’s not him I’m really worried about. Worse he can disown me, he probably would have if I hadn’t ran away before he had the chance. It’s everyone else. I love James, I want to be with him as officially as we can manage. But it’s gonna be  _ Atlas _ my status as a Schnee heiress is the only way I could get away with… well being with James. An alliance, that people will think only has a cold marriage bed.”

“Well more the fools they are. I know Ozpin has been missing James and I do too. Ruby still has kinky dreams that bed of yours will be very hot.” Qrow smirked.

That finally got Weiss to giggle and she offered him the letter. “Here, James mentions it in his letter.”

Qrow took it from her and read it over, the desperation in James’s narrative worried him but it also made him smile to know that James was thinking about all of them. “Well, now I am looking forward to Atlas.” With that Weiss burst out laughing and left with Qrow for lunch.

* * *

Jaune turned another page of the ancient magazine he found on the coffee table while Ren stretched out on the couch opposite him his eyes closed, resting. Or he would have had it not been for the ginger head sprinting passed him every few minutes. There weren't too many people in the lounge but there were some and the occasional squeak or annoyed shout was definitely aimed at Nora as she ran from one length of the train to the other. 

Ren calmly sat up, rubbing his tired eyes and on her next sprint passed he snagged the collar of her blouse. Nora fell backwards with a thud and shook her head before peering up at her boyfriend’s magenta eyes. “Hey Ren!”

The lad sighed. “Nora you need to stop that, it’s dangerous.” 

“But I'm SO BORED! There's literally nothing to do on this train.” The redhead heaved up from the floor and dusted herself off.

Jaune had put the magazine back down no longer interested in it. “But running around like you are is going to get someone hurt.”

Nora huffed for a moment but otherwise seemed to pay no attention and quickly set off again. This time reaching the door and swinging it open only to knock into another body attempting to enter. Nora winced slightly as the taller body sat on the floor before she was picking them up and dusting the person off. “Oh sorry about that!”

The women as it turned out was elderly, her white hair braided down her front. She wore a blue dress with white accents, brown gloves, boots and a necklace made with blue and brown beads with a skull in the centre. Over her head was a low blue hood with a long panel of cloth that covered her eyes it ended mid way over her nose and was edged in silver lace. She was just an almost half a foot taller than Nora. Her staff which had fallen when Nora bumped into it also had a blue skull as the handle. It was an interesting outfit for an old lady. 

Nora handed back the walking aid apologising again. The elder chuckled lightly. “That's alright deary, I can appreciate the energized way you young folk are.” 

By this time Ren had come up behind Nora and bowed slightly to the woman. “We are very sorry about that Ma'am, I hope you have a pleasant rest of the trip. Come along Nora.” He said taking her hand and pulling a sullen Nora away.

“BUT REN. I'M SO BORED!”

Sighing Ren turned them around and grinned down at his girlfriend. “Then I guess in the best interest of the other passengers, I should take on the responsibility of entertaining you.” He chuckled and pulled Nora into his chest, purring into her ear. “Maybe use up some of that pent up energy. Enough that you can't even walk for the rest of the day.”

Nora’s face flushed a bright red while little pink hearts seemed to appear in her teal coloured eyes. Ren had only a moment of warning before he was lifted into her strong arms and held on to dear life as she put on a burst of speed heading back towards their cabin. 

Jaune slid pass the older woman before offering a small smile. “I better go see if he needs some help with that.”

Maria laughed at the retreating voices, ah youth. Maybe this trip wouldn’t be so bad after all. 

* * *

Unfortunately anyone who shared those sentiments wished they could swallow them back the following day. It had started off well, Ruby woke to Qrow petting her side and back and Oz was sat on their bunk a hand trailing up and down her supple legs. Ruby took a moment to glance around the room and noticed that the rest of her team had vacated the room. Still this lovely scene was not to be as the train lurched as a Grimm roar racked the air. “Aww crap.” Ozpin pouted. 

Ruby burst into laughter in spite of the situation. “Well I know what you were watching on your Scroll last night.”

Qrow lurched to his feet as Ozpin pulled out his Scroll and called the group chat. “Team RWBY up top, Ren, Nora, Jaune get everyone moving to the front of the train. We knew this could happen.”

“Roger that Oz!”

Ozpin got up and pulled Ruby with him. “Come on then, let's see what we are dealing with.” They got dressed and all grabbed their weapons and raced up onto the top of the train the wind hallowing around them Dudley and Dee were already up there. Though Dee wasn’t there for long, still Ozpin doubted a fall from this height could kill a competent Huntsmen. The weather on the other hand… he hadn’t grabbed his coat and the cold sliced through his shirt, arm covering and bandages and it  _ ached. _

Weiss, Yang and Blake all appeared up on the train top as the Sphinx and Manticores descended on the train. Ozpin reached for his sword then changed his mind and pulled out his rifle a click to the switch and it unfolded to it’s massive length. “Push them to the back and keep them there. Don’t let that idiot active the turrets. Blake hang back here, you’ll have to cut the coaches apart when the civilians are evacuated.”

“Right.” All the girls nodded. Weiss, Yang, Ruby and Qrow charged down the train as Dee ran back towards Oz pulling out his Scrolls as he went. Ozpin stopped Dee with his rifle. “Only bring up the shielding, we will draw them to the back and sever the coaches at this point. We already have people below evacuating the passengers to the front of the train… It is likely that your friend is alive. Act accordingly.”

Dee shivered as Ozpin unleashed all the authority that he had cultivated through the long years as a king, leader and headmaster. Dee did as he was told, the shielding went up and the turrets stayed down. He flanked Oz’s bad side as the two started to shoot down the Manticores.

As they did a woman of middling to tall height climbed up onto the top of the train. Her blue dark blue dress and cape billowed around her. She pulled out two kamas and raced down the train then threw one of the blades letting it sail through the air connecting into the sphinx’s neck. She clicked the button on the other and the gravity Dust drew her like a bolt straight to it and she slashed into it’s neck.

Qrow’s eyes widened as the woman yanked her first kama out of the sphinx as she raced down the Grimm’s back driving both weapons into it’s left wing. He came back to his senses just in time to turn into a crow to avoid the blast of fire coming his way. He flew up and transformed above the sphinx and transformed Harbinger into it’s scythe form. Qrow slammed it down into the joint of the sphinx’s right wing. The Grimm screamed in pain and fell down with a crash into the train. Despite the jolt Qrow only had eyes for the woman beside him. Still when she started firing into the black muscles, Qrow followed suit.

Ruby blasted forth with her scythe and cleaved into the sphinx’s neck it rounded on her and blasted a fireball at her. Ruby rose-petal-burst out of the way around to the other side of it’s head to re-materialize and whipped Crescent Rose into its spread jaw. It screamed as Ruby cleaved it’s mouth open as it hung by the one remaining side of it’s jaw. Yang, Blake and Weiss were drawing the manticores. 

Ozpin watched as he fired at the manticores as the three scythe wielders took down the largest Grimm together. He already had a theory about the new woman. Together Qrow and Maria pulled their weapons free of the sphinx and the wings of the monster came with it. Jaune’s voice came in over the Scrolls. “We’re good Oz! Ren is going to shield the train now!”

“Acknowledged. BLAKE CUT US FREE NOW!” Ozpin yelled down the train. “You stay with the train.” Ozpin said to Dee as he raced down towards the sphinx shooting Grimm skulls to bits as he went.

Blake ducked as Oz killed a manticore that was about to bite her head off and raced to the end of the coach and jumped down quickly severing it from the rest of the train. It quickly slowed down and the rest of the train pulled away.

The sphinx rolled backwards forcing Maria and Qrow off of it. They both jumped up into the air and tumbled down into the train. The sphinx raised up and blasted fire down into the tracks. The train rocked as it derailed, Weiss whipped out her gravity glyphs anchoring everyone as they crashed down into the snow. The sphinx and remaining manticores charged down after then into the forest.

Maria threw one of her kama stabbing into the sphinx’s neck. Again she used her gravity Dust to fly to the monster. Qrow and Ruby followed suit with their own powers. Together they knocked the sphinx away from the train so it didn’t crush on the rest of the team. Forced away from the train they drove their weapons into it’s side and braced themselves as it crashed through several trees. Splinters bounced off their Aura’s as the Grimm ploughed into the snow.

Together they ripped their weapons free, as the sphinx righted itself black blood falling into the snow. “You two time it and go for the head, I will distract it.” Maria raced to the side flanking the Grimm and opening fire. Ruby and Qrow ran the opposite direction. Sure enough the dying Grimm went after Maria, crashing through the snow. The two scythe wielders raced it and Ruby from below and Qrow from above trapped it’s neck between their blades and severed it together.

The team change charging through the forest and the few remaining manticores fled. Ozpin went straight to Ruby and Qrow, quickly checking them both over. “You’re both alright? Aura still good?”

“Yeah it was a short fight and it didn’t get good hits on us. You can thank our new friend for that.” Qrow nodded at the new elderly huntress.

Ozpin looked over to her as Maria put her kamas back on her hips. “Thank you.”

The elder woman nodded. “It’s all part of the job. I’m am Maria Calavera.”

Qrow’s jaw hit the ground. “You’re the Grimm Reaper! I thought I recognized you, I made my weapon after yours. I wanted to be just like you!”

Ozpin smirked and rolled his eyes at his husband. “Qrow~. Your fanboy is showing.”

The red eyed man blushed and kicked the snow. “But, uh, umm. Yeah…”

Maria covered her lips as she laughed. “I don’t mind, it’s terribly cute.” A full grown Huntsman geeking out over her was not something she saw every day after all. 

Ruby’s eyes were as big as saucers as she giggled on the spot, bouncing back and forth only just being a little better then Qrow for showing her geekiness. Weiss, Yang and Blake just looked at the two and wondered why they were so bouncy. “Sorry. Who are you?” Weiss asked.

“I was a famous Huntress a few decades ago.” Maria said brushing her clothes down. “Clearly those two like to read.”

“What do you mean ‘was’. You went missing and we all wondered what happened to you. Lots of us thought you were just layin' low. Eventually, we just came to accept that you were probably dead. But the stories about you. They-.” Qrow bit his lip and looked into the snow. “Nevermind.”

“We need to get a move on. It'll be dark before we know it, and I don’t fancy freezing to death!” Maria turned on her heel and started to walk towards the train wreck.

“Don’t you think we should stay with the train?” Yang asked. “Someone will come looking for it.”

The group formed up tight Qrow put himself a few steps ahead of Maria carving a path through the snow for her. Ozpin saw what he was doing and tried to conceal his smile. Though he couldn’t tease Qrow about it too much as he was doing the same thing for the rest of the smaller girls. Mainly Ruby and Weiss.

“Normally that would be a good plan but none of those cars had any food on them and I doubt any of you have any rations on you.” Maria said as she pulled her cloak closed.

“So what? We just wander around till we find a road?” Blake asked not liking that idea one bit.

“There are usually roads close to train tracks. Either used to help build the train or connect it to surrounding settlements.” Ozpin said and pulled out his Scroll sadly without signal he couldn’t pull up a map. “Damn.”

“We still must be the better part of a day away from Argus. By train.” Qrow said. “I could scout ahead as a crow.”

“Good idea Qrow.” Ozpin said. “Just don’t stray too far.”

Qrow jumped up and transformed taking to the wing and flying up through the tree line. Maria looked up in surprise. “Wow, never thought I’d see another shape shifter.”

“You know of another?” Ozpin asked as Maria moved to walk closer to the path Ozpin was making through the knee high snow. Thankfully everyone was wearing boots and pants even if they weren’t dressed for a hike through the snow.

“Yeah there is one in Mistral, Beckett I believe and he turns into a great big white wolf. Nasty man. Unhealthy obsession with blood.” Maria looked over at Ruby. “You have very lovely eyes. Can you use them at all?”

“You know about the Silver Eyed Warriors?!” Ruby asked unable to keep from bouncing in spite of the snow.

“I am an old woman after all, we tend to learn about such things.” Maria said with a slight smile.

“Oh, well yeah a little. Only when my emotions are really high though. I’ve done it four times. Once at Beacon, then once when… err well it was not a scary moment but was about uh other emotional highs. Then twice when the pre Wylde Hunt Grimm hunt went wrong and when people were dying all around me.” Ruby’s pulled her cloak tight and shivered. She already wished Qrow would come back.

“Hmm interesting.”

They came upon the train wreck. Boxes were scattered every which way, some with Dust shells for the trains guns or other repair parts but nothing useful to the group. The wind kicked up and Ozpin looked up at the bright sky. “We should wait here for Qrow. This breeze is nasty and I’d rather not be in it when we don’t have to be. Qrow will likely have some idea of a direction to take.” Ozpin walked up to one of the toppled coaches with his Aura he drove his fingers into the double doors and shoved it down bending the metal but opening the coach.

“What happened to your left arm?” Maria asked as the others climbed in and huddled together.

Oz stiffened, an impressive feat even the cold. “Nothing I want talk about. After you.” He gestured for her to enter the coach.

Maria rolled her eyes though none of them could see it under the panel of cloth that hid her eyes. She ducked under the still closed side of the door and stepped into the coach. It wasn’t much warmer than the outside but at least the wind couldn’t get them.

Ozpin followed suit being careful to put his left side out of the wind and cast out over the bonds.  _ “Qrow, can you hear me? We are at the crash site.” _

_ “You’re like a whisper. I found a farm about a days walk away, not sure how those without feathers are gonna make it without freezing to death. Give me a few more minutes, I think I’ve got a barring for Argus but are still too far away to be sure. I’ll probably drop out of contact.” _

_ “Alright, I’ll let the others know. Don’t be long, none of us have our coats.” _

_ “I won’t, I can always scout again from the farm later.” _

“Qrow says he has found a farm about a days walk away and has asked us to hang tight while he looks for a way to Argus.” Ozpin said as he reached over and pulled his bad arm into his lap.

Ruby moved over to cuddle up to his side. She was worried about his arm, he still didn’t feel it very well so if he got frost bite he’d be the last one to know. “I heard it too, I hate all the stress of testing just how far we can be from each other lately.”

“I can’t hear Euclase at all anymore.” Ozpin said leaning over and kissing the crown of his wife’s head.

“Me neither, I hate it.” Ruby drew her legs up and curled into them.

“Euclase?” Maria asked.

“Our daughter. We left her in Mistral to keep her safe, seems like that really was a good idea.” Ozpin grumbled, he missed her regardless of how leaving her behind turned out to be wise.

“Yeah, my breasts hurt again but I am not pulling them out when it’s this cold.” Ruby shivered.

“You know if you want your milk to dry you have to stop using it.” Maria said having already guessed the two were a couple.

_ I don’t want it to stop. _ Ruby thought as tears threatened her eyes. She blinked rapidly, trying to keep them at bay. “I know that.” She said with choked words.

Ozpin wanted to scoop her into his lap but she was on the wrong side to allow that.  _ “It will be okay Ruby. It had to happen sometime.” _

_ “I miss her. I just want to hold her and feed her. To tell her how much I love her. I don’t want my milk to dry up, it’s for her. When she is done with it that’s different, she wasn’t yet totally. Right now Lydia is probably feeding her with the milk we froze. It’s for her! I still want to have it for her! What if my dad brings her to Atlas and I can’t give her any!” _

_ “Love the chances of her not being totally weaned by then are very slight.” _

_ “That’s not the point!” _

_ “I know. I know it hurts too… There will be other children you know. You’ll get to feel that bond again, this isn’t the end of it. It’s just one part of our lives and one part of Euclase’s. She’ll be fine, we all will be.” _

Ruby moved and hugged Oz’s side tight, nuzzling his bad shoulder. Weiss smiled sadly at her, she guessed that Ruby and Oz continued that conversation privately. She couldn’t guess however how bad the separation anxiety was for Ruby. There was no parallel for a mother who loved her child with all her soul to then have to leave it behind. Weiss moved over and cuddled up to Ruby. She didn’t know what to say but silent support was better than none at all.

Blake hadn’t really adjusted to Ozpin and Ruby. Much less Weiss being involved with them as well. Yang looked only sad about how her sister was feeling. The wind blew fiercely sending a chill even into their little hiding place. She moved over and hugged Yang’s metal arm partly the bit where it attached to the skin. “You need to be careful about frostbite Yang.”

“I know that Blake, you don’t need to tell me that.” Yang almost scowled at her friend.

“Sorry.” Blake said her eyes flicking down.

“Blakes’ right Yang.” Weiss said. “You should even think about taking it off. It would help slow down how quickly the cold travels into the rest of you.”

“Fine, fine.” Yang detached her arm and set it down beside her.

Qrow landed with a soft thump into the snow. “It’s only getting worse out here. If we hustle there is a farmstead we can try for about a days walk north of here.”

“Well it sure beats sitting here in the cold!” Maria got up and lead the way out of the coach.

Not everyone agreed with her as the wind kicked up again as they started walking. Qrow took the lead again forging a way for Maria and the rest. Ruby took Oz’s left hand in spite of the cold and hoped she could ward off the frost bite. Yang almost asked Ozpin for his half cloak shield on his arm so she could wrap it around the stump of her arm but decided he probably needed it more.

No one felt like talking as they soldiered on through the white woods. The sky quickly darkened with heavy colds that looked ready to dump several more feet of snow on them. The sound of an occasional crow cawing almost made Ruby jump. It didn’t take long for Ruby’s fingers to be frozen which only heightened her worry for Ozpin’s arm. Everyone was quickly shivering and as the first few snowflakes started to fall with the temperature taking another dip with them. “Oz can you do anything about this?” Qrow asked.

“Changing the weather is a stupid thing to do Qrow. It can mess with the whole planet’s weather.” Ozpin snapped through chattering teeth.

“Something small, yeesh.” Qrow rolled his pale eyes.

Ozpin turned it over in his cold addled brain. Was it worth burning through more soul energy? He looked back over his shoulder, to his friends and wife. Yes, freezing to death wasn’t an option. He raised his right hand and formed a golden orb. With a flick of his fingers that orb extended to encompass the small tightly packed party. The temperature raised to above freezing and the wind could no longer touch them. “I can’t keep this up indefinitely but it will take the edge off long enough for everyone to at least feel a bit better.”

“Thank you sir.” Blake said as she rubbed her bare arms.

Oz only maintained the shield for ten minutes at a time. Letting it fall for about half an hour each time, bringing it up only when the weather got particularly vicious. He really didn’t want to think about how much energy this was burning through. Every drop of soul essence was precious and this felt almost wasteful to him.

By the time they reached the rundown farmstead the sun was setting and even Oz’s orb wasn’t working as well. The long eerie creeks of the metal fence gate gave them direction in the rising gale. Qrow shoved it open with his hip and held it as everyone hurried through. The snow was falling so fast that they couldn’t see more than a meter beyond Oz’s protective orb. “There is a house just down the road here.” Qrow said and coughed on the cold air.

Sure enough, they soon came upon a porch. Qrow leaned against the door pressing his ear to it but he couldn’t hear anything. When he tried the door it was locked. “Seems empty. Everyone have whatever’s left of your Aura up just in case.” He grabbed the door knob using his cape to protect his hand but he stilled hissed at the frozen metal. Qrow turned it sharply snapping the lock and shoving it open.

Everyone was quick to tumble in and Qrow slammed the door shut behind him. Ruby let Oz’s hand go and pushed a nearby chair in front of the door to wedge it closed.

“It’s freezing in here.” Yang was holding her stump.

Blake was holding Yang's metal arm as she peered into the left room, it was a library with a fireplace. “There is a fireplace here, maybe we can get it going?”

“Please. I’ll go look for some blankets.” Weiss said hugging her shoulder as she started up the main stairs.

“Yang go with her.” Qrow said flicking his head after Weiss.

Maria, Ozpin, Qrow and Ruby followed Blake into the study. The house was only a bit warmer than outside but Ruby paused by a picture of a large family hanging on one wall. Something about this place was giving Ruby the creeps.

“What do you think?” Blake asked as Qrow knelt before the fireplace. He found it very odd that there was wood still in it, burned down to almost nothing but it was still there. Ozpin quickly found a wood box beside the fireplace and started handing fresh logs to Qrow.

“Something doesn’t feel right.” Ruby said as she read the name of the family underneath the picture engraved into the frame.  _ Brunswick. _ Ruby quirked her lips.  _ Maybe some relation to Torchwick? Ugh why I am I even wasting time thinking about him. _

A high scream startled all of them and Ruby cried out. “WEISS!”

Everyone raced from the room and up the stairs to find Weiss on the floor being held by Yang as she stared at two corpses desiccated on the master bed.

Ozpin wrinkled his nose but the bodies were so old that there was no smell. He strode into the room and looked them over more closely. They looked like they had just gone to bed, relaxed even. He reached out and carefully pulled the sheet back… sheet not duvet. “Must have happened during the summer.” He mused allowed, his eyes scanned or any detail any sign of what could have killed them. “I don’t see anything Qrow, how about you?” He looked up and saw that Qrow’s eyes were already black with that unsettling red ring. “Nothing Oz. It’s just like they went to sleep and never woke up.”

Ozpin sighed and rubbed the dry battered skin of his face. “Okay. Weiss Yang go back downstairs. Ruby you can help me find something warm and not on bodies. Qrow please get that fire going.”

As they set out Qrow stopped by Ozpin. “Oz, I know it’s late but we shouldn’t stay here. Not when we don’t know what happened.”

“Qrow we are all asleep on our feet and hungry. If we ran into Grimm right now we’d be sitting ducks. Please just get that fire going, it will help.” Ozpin dipped down so he and Qrow could brush their cheeks against each other.

“As you wish.” Qrow headed down the stairs.

“Come on Ruby, there must be a linen closet we can raid.”

* * *

By the time Ozpin and Ruby walked down with arms full of bedding and duvets. Qrow was heating up several cans of tomato soup by the fire. He looked up as his lovers came in. “Yang found us some grub, it’s not much but it sure beats going to sleep hungry.”

Ruby set her arm loads down and grabbed a quilt that she put over Weiss’s shoulders the heiress was staring into the fire. Still quivering on occasion.

“We aren’t staying right?” Yang asked sitting herself down beside Blake.

“We don’t have much of a choice. We almost froze just getting this far.” Ozpin flicked out one of the sheets out and started tucking it over one of the sofas. 

“Might as well get comfortable.” Maria walked over to one of the bookshelves that had a numeral for I on it. She walked over to a leather seat in the corner of the room and opened the book.

“Maybe tomorrow the storm will let up and we can see if there are any supplies we can use.” Blake said.

“Here’s to hoping.” Qrow lifted one of the cans of soup out of the fire and handed it to Weiss with a spoon.

Weiss took it with quivering hands and started having tiny sips.

“Oz sit your butt down, we should look at your arm.” Qrow said as Ozpin moved to cover the couch with one of the smaller duvets.

The tall man frowned but did as he was told. Ruby quickly came over to help Qrow get through the layers protecting the arm. As the bandages came loose it revealed that sure enough much of Oz’s arm had turned a light purple, his fingertips a much darker shade. “Well shit.” Ozpin hissed and shifted his side more towards the fire. “As it warms up though I can heal this. Well as much as it ever heals.”

“You too Yang, you’re almost as bad off with that metal anchor point.” Qrow said.

Yang was already pulling her top off, sure enough her arm was almost as purple as Oz’s was. “Crap, how did I not feel that?”

Qrow put her by the fire as well and set his hands on her arm. “After a point, it’s impossible to feel anything anymore.”

Yang hissed at the sudden heat from his hands. As Qrow extend his Aura over her arm the pain faded way to just discomfort. He couldn’t keep it up for long as he was tired, hungry and had been using his own Aura to shield some of the cold on the walk there. Still by the time he was done it was just down to a rosy red. “Thanks uncle.”

“Anytime firecracker.” Qrow ruffled her hair and returned to watching his soups.

Yang smiled at that but quickly frowned at her still red arm. Qrow started to hand out soups to everyone and Ruby helped Oz with his as much as that irked him. Many silent curses about having a non-functioning arm were cussed in his head. After-which Ruby and Weiss set about making beds. Which were really just piles of bedding. Yang took one couch while Maria took the other. Blake was closest to the fire while Ozpin, Ruby, Weiss and Qrow took the biggest duvet and all cuddled together in the middle of the room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ardy: Thank you too: The_evilburger, QueenofSpades19, Baker1762 and Sportsfangirl815 for your comments. I think its high time we got this show on the road.


	9. Apathy

Lydia set down her book with a sigh. It had only been a few days and already she missed the noise of her family. It was strange, the silence in her home after months of having Oz, Ruby and Qrow live with her. Not to mention sweet beautiful Euclase. The six month old was adept at keeping her occupied and at the same time offered a sweet peacefulness. No doubt some remnant of her soul that was linked with her own granting the child access to her mind and emotions. Lydia didn’t mind it, in fact she believed that in this way Euclase would grow to be even stronger of mind and sharper with wit then even Ozpin. 

The sun was setting over the horizon when a flicker of something dark hit the corner of her mind. She felt it again a few moments later and rose from the chair. Was there Grimm nearby? Surely not. Still it was enough to have her cautiously walking up the stairs and into the nursery. She was just walking Euclase to her crib when the baby started to wail. That same dark feeling washed over her as she scanned the area outside her home, eyes widening when she caught the tail end of thoughts filled with malice and hate. 

She raced for her room, set Euclase in her travel cradle and threw the windows open. Fear made her heart pound as she grabbed the crib and dragged it over to one of the windows. The old woman scanned for a weapon but came up blank. She raced to the door and closed it behind her, she took the stairs two at a time and raced into the living room. The fire poker was the best she had. She grabbed it with both hands and closed her eyes and sent to Euclase up in her room. _ “Please baby, be quiet the longer it takes them to find you the better.” _

The front door was kicked open and the imposing figure of Cinder Fall progressed into the house the moonlight casting her features into shadow. Lydia cast her net of telepathy wider. Time, they needed more time if she didn’t slow Cinder down… Tears threatened her eyes. She’d never forgive herself if something would happen to her precious granddaughter. Cinder summoned a sword as she sneaked into the house. Lydia stepped out from behind the eve of the door and brought her poker down on Cinder’s head.

The Fall Maiden spun around as it connected and she slashed out cleaved into Lydia’s Aura. The poker snapped as she hit Cinder with it and Lydia raced back up the stairs running as fast as she could. She could feel Cinder hot on her heels. The elder woman tried to squeeze Cinder’s mind with her Semblance but the insanity of it made it slippery and hard to grasp. There was so much anger and power that it simply repelled her intentions, the slimey feel of pure darkness was so much stronger. She mentally called out to Euclase. _ “Please be silent, I’m so so sorry.” _

Lydia dashed into a side room and picked up a vase. She knew this was useless but anything to buy more time. She ran back out and threw it straight at Cinder’s face. Cinder only laughed as her bandaged arm simply brushed it away, the tail end of the wrap undoing enough that Lydia could see the bone underneath. “Is that really the best you can do?”

Lydia was already running away again. Help was closer now she opened the door to her room and left it open behind her this time. Lydia tried to calm her breathing down as she made sure to stay between the view of the door and the crib. Cinder shoved the door open and grinned. “Done running now?”

Lydia took a few more steps back drawing Cinder deeper into the room. “You’re a sad sick person.”

Cinder’s smile fell away, she launched forward and drove her sword into Lydia’s chest. “This coming from the person who can’t even fight.” Blood flowed freely from the wound even as her body glowed, her breath laboring but it was too late. 

Lydia’s knees buckled as she fell off the blade and onto the ground. She felt the cold sweep into her, the darkness clouded her vision. She smiled as she died, _ Well Skogr seems I finally get to see you again. Maybe with the next turn of the wheel. _

Cinder smiled her innocent smiled and summoned a dagger into her hand the orange glowed as she approached the silent cradle.

* * *

Ruby startled awake her heart pounding. The room was pitch black but she was warm snuggled between Weiss and Qrow. She blinked a few times and wondered what had woken her up. With a yawn Ruby pushed herself up and rubbed her eyes. Slowly she extracted herself from the pile of bedding and walked over to the window and pushed the curtains open. The blizzard allowed only a dull grey light through but she could tell it was morning. “Hey guys wake up.” As she turned the first thing she noticed was that no one moved.

“Guys?” Ruby asked again and walked back and shook Oz by his shoulder. “Hey Oz wake up!”

Not even a grumble. Panic started to well up in her. “Guys!” A moan pierced the air but it didn’t come from anything human. Ruby looked up and screamed in terror. Ozpin jerked awake with a start and spun around, following Ruby’s gaze.

The Grimm was hanging from the ceiling. Unlike most Grimm it had very little white bone only half a skull it was humanoid like but shrunken inward and flattened out. A long dark tongue slithered out from its throat. It’s long arms had only three bony fingers ending in white claws and it’s back legs were devoid of feet but had curved blades that were dug into the ceiling.

Ozpin yelled and this time everyone woke. “APATHY!”

Maria was the one to launch upward, weapons in hand while everyone else was slower to move. Another Apathy slunk out of the shadows, unlike the one on the ceiling these groaned as they walked on their stilt legs with arms so long had their hands not curved up awkwardly at the wrist and dragged them over the floor. They had strange rib changes of white bone that covered their vitals and more human skulls but not as squished as the one above.

Qrow lurched to awareness his body already overtaken with his own magic as he grabbed Weiss and shoved her towards the front door, then did the same to Yang. Maria grabbed Blake, it seemed the faunus was the slowest to fight the Apathy’s effects.

Weiss screamed as she passed the eve of the door only to find another Apathy was already standing at it, staring down at her with its beady red eyes. The stairs were also already covered in Apathy, the way to the kitchen had the shambling Grimm in it already as well. Only the way to the bar was clear. So Weiss ran through it and down for the cellar, her thinking brain said it was a bad idea but the terror couldn’t think of anywhere else to go.

Ozpin reached for his sword and the Apathy howled. Everyone’s legs suddenly gave out and they crumpled to the floor. Oz fought to keep his eyes open as he gripped his sword and dragged it across the floor to clip it back onto his belt. “Qrow…” Copper eyes fell upon his husband. That red he loved so much was dull. “Muninn. Run.”

Qrow blinked a few times as the order set in. He was tempted to reach for Harbinger but it had been Ozpin going for his weapon that made the Apathy scream. He shoved himself to his feet staggering over to Oz and helping him up. “Can’t you work magic or some shit?”

“Can barely think.” Ozpin blinked once slowly at Qrow. “But that’s fine.”

“Oh hell.” Qrow said and looked out over them. Maria and Ruby had managed to get up and were pulling Weiss and Yang up. Qrow staggered over to Blake and pulled her to her feet. “Run, we’ve got to run.”

Everyone did and the Apathy let them. They stumbled down the stairs into the cellar a pair of metal doors were set into the ground and the room was empty of Grimm and they raced through the doors and stumbled into the drain off room. The wall of it was broken down and revealed a way into well’s water tunnels. Qrow brought up the rear and yanked the cellar doors shut behind him. “Weiss fire Dust!”

“But why?” Weiss whined as she slumped against a wall.

“Oh give it here girl!” Maria raced over to her and pulled the fire Dust cartridge out of her sword and tossed it at Qrow.

Qrow sliced the cap off with his claws and spat into his palm before pouring the dust into making it just damp enough to stick and then smeared it over the hinges of the cellar doors. He struck the lid against each hinge hard enough to make a spark the metal melted just enough to become stuck. “That won’t hold them for long we got to go!” He bounded down the steps.

“But where!?” Ruby was holding Yang and Blake up over her shoulders.

“Anywhere but here!” Qrow yelled and grabbed Ozpin pulling him along while Maria did the same for Weiss.

They were just through the hole in the wall when Qrow looked over his shoulder. The Apathy _ slipped _straight out of the darkness. He recognized them as the ones from above but somehow they had gone completely around the door. “Oh hell.” The water splashed over his boots as they ran, turned a corner and Ruby screamed as the Apathy filled the tunnel. Their necks creaked horribly as they focused on the group.

“This way!” Maria shouted and guided them through a side tunnel pulling out her Scroll to use as flashlight as she went.

“Why are we running?” Ozpin asked leaning heavily on Qrow. “It’s fine.”

“Of course they’d hit you hard.” Qrow grumbled and pulled out Harbinger.

The scream of the Apathy brought them to their knees but Qrow managed to hold Harbinger just steady enough to fire once at the Grimm. The horrible sound was cut short and everyone found a second wind. The Apathy headed them off at another turn and Ruby found a side passage that Qrow had just enough thought to notice was strangely round and quickly they were running up hill out of the water. The Apathy grew fewer and farther apart and the fog started to lift from everyone's eyes.

“Where are we?” Blake asked now standing on her own as she pulled her Scroll out to turn the light on.

“I really don’t want to know.” Qrow said checking Ozpin over tapping him on a cheek till he came around more.

“Well going back is not an option.” Yang said clicking her weapons into ready position.

“Agreed.” Ozpin tried to look into the darkness. “I’m sorry I didn’t think I’d crash like that.”

“Be thankful Ruby woke at all or we’d all be dead.” Maria said then looked back the way we came. “We are being herded.”

They fell into silence and sure enough along with the wet drip of water came the moaning groans of the Apathy following them. Ozpin summoned a light into his hand and set it to float above the room before breaking off into a run. The tunnel was tall enough for Apathy but still cramped and twisting. No one but Qrow was able to keep any idea of a sense of direction. As they ran a breeze started to flow over their faces, hot and wet.

“I’ve got a bad feeling about this.” Qrow said and reached for Harbinger again as the cavern opened up into a large bleak black space. It was huge, like a hollowed out mountain and the air was damp with humidity and death. The scent of it caused Blake to gag, others scrunched up with disgust. Whatever was here, whatever ‘lived’ here was dangerous, possibly more dangerous then anything had existed in all of Anima. 

The sound of the Apathy’s scream seemed louder in this cavern, more pronounced and stronger and it had them all crumbling to their knees. Ozpin’s head hit the ground and he stared out as a Grimm that he had never seen before wirthed into view, its form only lit by his little floating light. He could feel that the ground under him was wet and soft. The Grimm seemed almost like a plant as a boneless mushy head rose from the depths. It’s mouth hung open splitting into three oozing sections barely held together by strands of black flesh. Tentacles rose from the pit and wove and slithered over to the group. Oz could see bits of human bone mixed in with the Grimm flesh as it curled around Ruby’s ankle. With a sickening wet squelch.

Ruby was barely aware as she was picked up off the ground and dragged towards the huge Grimm. Apathy of the short and crawling variety came to her, their claws ripped her clothes apart till the Relic of Knowledge was visible on her back. More tentacles rose from the pit these ones hooked with dozens of tiny serrated white barbs. Ruby was dangled by her ankle as they bards were raised up and driven into her back. She screamed her eyes flying open wide as her back was carved open, skin flayed from muscle and bone. It fell into waiting tendrils that stuffed into a beak like inner mouth hidden by the saggy flesh of the first.

Qrow could barely move as hundreds of Apathy closed in on them. He saw one take a bite out of Yang’s shoulder, Weiss’s arm, Blakes side… They gathered around Ozpin reaching for him with slow deliberate actions. He panted as he tried to keep his lungs moving. A crawler Apathy turned to him, as if it could feel him thinking. It’s tongue side out from it’s jawless mouth. _ “Ruby, you’re eyes.” _He desperately tried to break through to her as her blood coursed out of her body.

The new Grimm tossed Ruby like a rag doll towards the room, she tumbled to land on her back more pain filled screams ripping out as her bloodied back hit the ground. Qrow dug his claws into the mushy living ground and pulled himself towards her. The Apathy targeting him, sped up as he stretched out to grasp Ruby’s hand just as it sank it’s claws into his thigh. “Ruby, please.” His voice cracked, where was his Aura? Why couldn’t he reach it? He needed to make her feel, the very thing the Apathy took away.

Qrow sagged into the ground as the Apathy started to eat him. He could feel the pain… he knew pain well. The Huntsman slowly turned to see the rest of their group bleeding out and dying. He focused on that image and sent it straight through to Ruby with his bond. _ “We’re dying.” _

Ruby felt clawed hands puncture her leg, slowly dragging her back into the mouth of the Grimm. Ozpin’s globe of light sputtered and dimmed. The shadows around them only grew in length as its light barely blinked before it was snuffed out. A scream echoed through her mind just before the darkness took her sight and her eyes blazing silver. The sudden light flooded the cavern dispersing every shadow in pure silver white. The Grimm closest to them froze while the new one shrieked loudly. Its tentacles withered and burned before it dove away back into its nest of human bodies, desperate to escape the burning light of her eyes.

Ozpin blinked coming back to himself and summoned magic tossing his arms up as he rose casting a wave of fire that would put Cinder to shame. That incinerated the frozen Grimm and all but Ruby who was going into shock summoned their Aura’s and healed themselves enough to move. Their bodies, still bloody and wrecked scrambled to stand. The only light now came from the fire Oz produced. Qrow grabbed Ruby and drew Harbinger he opened fire on all the remaining Grimm and shouted to Oz. “We must be up in the mountains. Make us a way out!”

Ozpin opened his mouth to argue but thought the better of it. “Can you at least give me a direction to try?!”

Qrow pointed to the northeast with his sword before jumping up as the new Grimm reared back again from it’s grave of flesh. It let out a deafening scream of retribution even as its fleshy body smoked in places from Ruby’s attack. Ozpin summoned his magic again trying not to think of the souls he was destroying and opened fire in a clean concussive beam of power. The sound of rock being blasted outwards temporary deafened everyone but the sunlight that came down through the several meter wide hole filled everyone with vigor. Everyone ran for the hole the weakened crawling Apathy and their master riding on their heels. Ozpin summoned Crescent Rose into his hand as they went.

They burst out into a sheer rock face to find the storm cleared and that they could see Argus in the distance. Ozpin summoned a ball of red light into the air and fired up high up into the sky where it exploded into a bright flare with a loud blast that it would be heard clear all the way to the city. Without wasting a second they scrambled down the rock face stones kicking around them in sheets of shale.

Qrow was forced to throw the bleeding Ruby over his shoulder in a fireman’s carrying having to use his other hand to steady his descent. Ozpin was the one to look back, only to find that they were not being followed. “We’re good!”

Everyone slowed down and Ozpin raced over to Ruby. Her back was a horrible mess of exposed muscle, he quickly applied his Aura and was relieved when the muscle mend and skin started to regrow. The team sat down and tried to catch their breath as Ozpin worked.

“What was that?” Weiss asked reloading her fire Dust into her sword. The rocks were killer on her butt but she was just so tired.

“I don’t know.” Ozpin said, he couldn’t remember a Grimm like that one. He had a feeling it was a great deal bigger than it seemed.

“I haven’t heard of anything like it either. The only thing that comes to mind is the dragon Grimm what was under one of the mountains at Beacon.” Maria put her kama together and leaned on the staff. She was getting too old for that kind of terror.

“No way, it’s not anything like that.” Ozpin shook it’s head. “Was I the only one that felt… I don’t know. Like it could think?”

“What are you suggesting?” Maria asked, she didn’t like that line of thought at all. “Do you think it was controlling the Apathy?”

“Definitely. Apathy shouldn’t be able to move that fast. Even those climbing ones were different from the usual pack. The only thing I can think of that could be an attributing factor was that… _ thing. _” Ozpin had to pause and rest, Apathy were rough even on Aura and having to heal his own wounds so he could run had put a strain on it as well. Ruby’s back was slightly restored no longer bleeding profusely but far from healed and she remained unconscious.

“Help is coming!” Blake pointed towards Argus and sure enough two Atlas Manta were flying towards them.

Yang walked over to Ruby tripping slightly on the shale rocks. She pushed her sisters hair back to find Ruby still passed out. One of the Manta’s spun without landing and opened the bay door. Two Atlas soldiers with their heavy head gears masking their faces. “You sent the flare?”

“Yes, this mountain is over run with Apathy. We had a run and need medical assistance.” Ozpin said as the soldier got out of the way. “Right get on.”

Ozpin went first carefully taking Ruby from Qrow as he got on the ship. The rest of them followed and Maria closed the door behind them. The second Manta shined it’s lights into the hole Ozpin had created. Only it seemed like the darkness swallowed up the light and hide anything that was within the mountain. No one really wanted to think too hard on that. 

The flight to Argus was thankfully short and they were taken straight to the airfield. Qrow held Ruby as they dismounted the ship only to be approached by a very short woman. She had silver hair brown eyes and didn’t even come up to Oz’s middle. The woman stopped as she laid eyes on Maria. “Witch.”

“She-devil.” Maria snapped right back at her.

“Ladies.” Ozpin interrupted while shaking his head and rubbing his temples. This was already go _ so _well.

Cordovin glared up at Ozpin. “What are _ you _ doing here?”

“James asked for us, but that aside. Ruby needs medical attention and should be checked for poison. We’ve never seen the Grimm that attacked her before.” Ozpin said gesturing to the unconscious Ruby. “We are already wasting time.” Oz took a deep breath. “Please help her.”

“Why should I?” Cordovin sneered. “You’re just a bunch of Beacon filth, if it wasn’t for you the world wouldn’t hate Atlas.”

“Remember the light at Beacon that froze the dragon Grimm?” Qrow said, he just wanted to get Ruby the help.

“Yes.”

Qrow pointed at Ruby with a spare finger. “That was her, she’s a Silver Eyed Warrior like from the stories.”

“Magic doesn-.”

Ozpin held up his good hand and created a blue fire, then made it turn into ice then stone. “Get my wife into your medical facilities please.” To burn a little soul essence was worth getting Ruby help.

Cordovin’s jaw snapped shut. “Fine bring her. You may come Miss Schnee but the rest of you will be escorted off the base. When she awakes I will have someone seek you out.” She gestured to one of her bodyguards to take Ruby. Qrow forced himself to let his wife go, they all needed to eat and sleep to regain their Aura. Getting eaten alive had done a number on all of them.

“Thank you.” Ozpin said and all but Weiss were escorted off the military base.

Cordovin walked with the guard carrying Ruby and Weiss as they headed into the Atlas blue interior of the base. Weiss hugged herself and looked up at Ruby, her back was still raw and cut up. The tattoo was gone, dread pooled and twisted in her stomach. Did that mean the Grimm had the relic?

They were riding up in an elevator before Cordovin spoke. “Would you like a room here Miss Schnee?”

“No thank you. I’ll stay with Ruby till she wakes up.” Weiss shook her head and looked away.

“That is hardly prop-.”

“She is my best friend, I will stay with her.” Weiss cut in turning her voice hard and cold.

Cordovin pursed her lips but then the elevator opened and the guard led the way into a medical wing and a doctor was sitting at a computer seemed quite bored. “Doctor Ekle I have a Huntress for you.”

The male doctor shot out of his chair and only looked at Ruby for a few seconds before the extent of her injuries sank into his brain. “Quickly examination table!”

The soldier didn’t question it and put Ruby down on a thin padded table with her face down into an open space for her nose and mouth. “Nurses!” The doctor bellowed and sure enough from a pair of side rooms several nurses appeared and seeing the woman quickly got to work.

“Leave them be Miss Schnee.” Cordovin gestured away to a side room. “You may sit here while you wait. Please excuse me I have duties to attend to.”

“Thank you.” Weiss headed into the waiting room and sat down on a bench but as soon as Cordovin was out of sight she stretched out over it and put one of the cushions under her head. She was just so tired.

* * *

Yang pulled out her Scroll as they walked towards the city proper on the bridge. “Oh! I got a message from Jaune! His sister lives just a thirty minute walk from here.” Yang quickly copied the address and put into a map. 

“Well that sure helps.” Blake said out front with Yang.

Ozpin and Qrow hung back looking back at the military base. Both were unsettled at leaving Ruby unattended but knew Weiss wouldn’t leave her alone. “We should have just asked to be taken to Atlas.” Ozpin said.

“She wouldn’t have let us in. I know her type.” Qrow said glaring at the base.

“You’re probably right. People from Beacon aren’t viewed highly anymore since the Vytal. Pyrrha did rip that poor robot girl apart on live global television.” Maria spoke like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

“But Pyrrha was from here.” Ozpin countered.

“She still stood for Beacon, you should not expect a warm welcome from anyone here or in Atlas Ozpin.”

The tilt of Maria’s head gave Oz the feeling she could see him. He huffed and stretched his good arm out back behind his head. “Like that is anything new.”

Qrow stuffed his hands into his pockets and hunched over in his crowish walk. Leaving Ruby behind really didn’t sit well with him but the base would have better medical care then the city itself. The sea breeze ruffled his hair as snow started to fall on the already compact ground. “Let’s just find where the others are and get our stuff.”

That mission led them up into city and off to a side street. They came up to a nice house of greystone in a design that appeared to be a mix of lower Mistral column work with Atlas frugality. The flower bed was a nice touch. Yang walked up the steps and knocked on the door.

It was flung open moments later and an orange haired blurr shot through and collided with Yang. “YOU’RE SAFE!” Nora squealed hugging Yang for all her worth. The blonde gave as good as she got. “Yeah we found our way.”

Jaune stepped out of the way and let those not having their lungs crushed into the house. Ozpin was relieved to be inside, the warmth was lovely and he was already tired of being cold and they weren’t even at Solitas yet. Ren zipped into the foyer and smiled seeing them all come in but then it faded when he didn’t see their missing members. “Where’s Ruby and Weiss?”

“Ruby was hurt on the way here. Cordovin agreed to take her into the bases medical wing. Weiss stayed with her.” Ozpin said as he took his boots off.

Qrow was pulling off his sodden layers as well. “I’m keeping an ear out for her, if she wakes I’ll hear it.”

“What happened?” Jaune asked as the two girls came in with Maria.

As Ozpin tried to think of how to explain when a young woman with wavy, dirty blond hair and blue eyes entered. She wore an orange top with a beige vest, light brown trousers with orange stitches on each side. “You must be the rest of the group Jaune was talking about!” Her eyes lingered on Ozpin and her smile faltered. 

“Hi I’m Yang and this is Blake.” Yang gestured to her faunus friend.

“I am Maria.” She bent slightly from her waist with a hand on her chest.

“Ozpin and Qrow Branwen.” Jaune introduced the two large men.

“It’s nice to meet you.” Saphron Cotta-Arc smiled just a bit too much for it to real. “Please come in and make yourself comfortable you must be hungry.”

“Thank you.” Ozpin dipped his head and they all followed her into the living room. The newcomers quickly settled onto the couches exhausted by the long day. Oz fit himself into a corner and Qrow sat next to him and rested his head on Oz’s good shoulder. Fatigue pulled at his eyes and he let them droop. Finally he could relax they were safe.

“Ohh he’s so cute!” Yang zoomed over to Adrian who sat on the floor playing with a cube toy. She quickly flopped down onto her stomach to play with the baby. Like Qrow she was feeling the strain of the last two days but wanted to play with the cuteness before she crashed.

Maria sat on the free spot on the couch beside Qrow while Blake sat beside Yang on the floor. Saphron smiled at Yang but again hid any feelings when she noticed Qrow was half way to passed out on her couch. Jaune sat down on the second couch with Ren and Nora sitting beside him on the floor leaning on it. As the head of the house sat down the front door opened and a young woman with a light brown complexion as well as brown hair and eyes walked in. She wore a dark navy collar shirt with a light-blue cardigan, dark-gray jeans and red sneakers. As well as red glasses and a wedding ring. In her hands was a big brown shopping bag pull of food. “Why, hello there! Wow you weren’t kidding Jaune. Uh can I get some help here.”

“Oh right sorry!” Jaune leapt up raced over and took the bag from her. “Uh we lost Ruby and Weiss so we are missing them but this is everyone else.”

“Lost?” Saphron asked.

“Ruby got hurt and Weiss is staying with her at the military base.” Jaune explained.

Terra was looking at Ozpin and Qrow with pursed lips. Ozpin caught it and looked to her eyes. “Is there a problem?”

“We all saw what happened at Beacon. It was your fault after all, our Pyrrha tore that poor girl apart while representing your school. Beacon was hosting everything that has gone wrong and it is your fault.” Terra clenched her fists.

Ozpin sighed deeply and looked away. “I understand your thoughts. Nor can I fight you nor do I wish to or to change your mind. Things went horribly wrong at Beacon. The more I think about it the more I wonder what could have been done differently but I don’t think there is anything I could have done to change things. To this day I don’t know what Cinder wants or why. Or how she did what she did but someday I am sure we will find out and Pyrrha’s name will be cleared.” Ozpin heaved himself up. “Jaune do you have a place for Qrow and I to sleep? It’s been a long few days and the Apathy did not help with the fatigue.”

“APATHY?!” Ren, Nora and Jaune all shouted at once.

“No need to shout.” Maria cut in. “I’ll explain it. However Ozpin is right. We are all tried so I am with Ozpin and Qrow and in need of a nap.”

Yang let herself flop onto the floor. “Me too.”

“I made up the spare rooms when I got here. I’ll show you around.” Jaune set the groceries down in the kitchen. “Come on.”

“Thank you.” Blake said as she got up with Yang.

Jaune led the newcomers upstairs, while the house was rather thin in width there were two additions floors. The Arcs and JNR were on the second floor while Yang and Blake had a twin room to share. Ozpin and Qrow were shown to the last room which had a large king size bed that already had their bags on it. “Thank you Jaune.” Ozpin closed the door behind him and rubbed the corners of his eyes. “I can’t hear Ruby.”

“Me neither, she must be really out of it or drugged up.” Qrow started to pull of his clothes. “Come on Oz, we should at least try to sleep. You saw how she was, she probably won’t wake up for hours. I’m exhausted and I know you aren’t any better.”

“You’re right. It’s just strange to not be able to feel her. I’m worried about the Relic, I’m not sure what has happened to it.” Ozpin walked over and started to pull his trousers off and set them on a chest at the end of the bed.

“I’m sure we’ll find out one way or another.” Qrow tossed his grey tailed shirt down beside Ozpin’s cloths and got up helping Oz get his shirt off. His fingers lingered over Oz’s arm, it was red and weeping and the frostbite had cracked the skin open in several places. “Just when I think this is on the mend something always happens to screw it up again. Sit while I get your cream.”

The tall man didn’t argue as Qrow yanked his backpack open and pulled a large white pot of cream out. He unscrewed the top and set it down on the bedside table. Then scooped a large amount onto his fingers before standing before Oz and slowly smoothing the white cream on Oz’s shoulder working his way down. Ozpin hissed at the cold cream but the numbing effect was more than welcomed. “Sorry should have said something before hand, I figured my Aura had patched it up already.”

“You really should know better than that by now. I just thought the blood was old.” Qrow was very careful to not press too hard as he applied the cream. He reached over and snagged the pot and put it in Oz’s lap.

“Me too. I hope I didn’t get any on the couch.” Oz said.

Qrow dipped his fingers into the pot and started to work on Oz’s forearm. “You should get this looked at when we get to Atlas. Best doctors on the planet and all that jazz.”

“No way. I got used to Rutile but a bunch of strangers doesn’t interest me at all.” Ozpin pinched the pot between his legs and pulled out a large handful of bandage wraps.

“I’ll mention it to James if you make me. Between the two of us we can pin you down.” Qrow threatened with a smirk.

Oz pursed his lips but didn’t put up a further fight as Qrow worked down to his fingers then started to bandage the arm up again. “Should have showered first.”

“Not like we got sweaty. Come on Oz don’t worry about it.” Qrow helped Oz up who was distracted by the pain in his arm. They cleared the bags off the bed and cuddle together up under it. Despite missing Ruby they both crashed as soon as their heads hit the pillows.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kry: Hey did you know, I was doing the math and Ruby is 20 this coming October.  
Ardy: No she's not . . . . is she?  
Kry: Yep!  
Ardy: Yeesh. Also for anyone curious as to were we got the Apathy design. https://vignette.wikia.nocookie.net/rwby/images/0/08/The_apathy_original_concept_art.png/revision/latest?cb=20181209005114 It was actually one of the original concept art designs that didn't get into the show. It can also be found on the RWBY wiki for those who don't like links.  
Kry: Thank you too: Sportsfangirl815, Baker1762 and The_evilburger.


	10. I'm So Tired

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ardy:*preps umbrella*  
Kry:*wearing wellies*

Weiss woke up to find herself alone and sat up her back feeling as if she had slept on the plain ground. She pulled out her Scroll and found that Jaune had texted an address to her with a message of. :For when you’re ready.: The Schnee put her Scroll away and got up with a stretch and walked back out into the main room. Now Ruby was thankfully in a proper bed now, armed with an IV but still out cold. She was completely undressed without even so much as a gown. Not that it mattered as her chest was covered in bandages as well.

The last time Weiss had seen Ruby like this came back with force. When Tyrian had almost killed her. She walked over and sat down beside her friend. “It’s always you isn’t it?” She picked up Ruby’s hand and held it tight. “It’s not luck but you’re so strong that you’re always a target.” Weiss brought Ruby’s hand up and kissed her knuckles. “I’ll do better to try and keep you safe, I’m sorry.”

“Excuse me.”

Weiss looked up to see the doctor had returned. “How is she?”

“Will make a full recovery. Her Aura was healing herself before we even got to her. We’ve got her on a diluted Refuge essence mix just to help her Aura along. It’s one of the most remarkable Aura’s I’ve ever seen. I can think of Researchers in Atlas that would love to have a chance to study her.”

The Schnee glared at the bald man. “No. Anything you found you keep to yourself, she’s not a lab rat to be poked and prodded.”

The tanned skinned man pursed his lips. “Be reasonable Miss Schnee, she could be the next great leap in understanding Aura!”

Weiss stood up. “No! You will leave her be. We are personal friends of General Ironwood and you can bet we’ll be informing him if you violate doctor patient confidentiality.”

“Miss Schnee-.”

“Is there a problem?” Cordovin strode into the room with her hands behind her back.

“Yes. This doctor has threatened to violate patient confidentiality. I was just informing him if he dares try it I _ will _ be informing General Ironwood when I see him next. I promise you he will be VERY displeased.” Weiss glared at the doctor.

“You know our esteemed General?” Cordovin’s brows few upward.

“Closely. He met with my father often and came to many more of our parties. He even summoned us from Mistral.” Weiss said using all of her skills she learned under her father.

“Do you have any proof of this? A letter perhaps? I find it unlikely that James would summon a bunch of students that haven’t even completed a single proper year of training to assist him.” Cordovin’s tone was smug.

Weiss reached for her pocket and paused. There was plenty in that letter James wouldn’t want anyone else to see. She set her hand on the pocket and said. “You aren’t authorized for some of the information within it. James would be very cross with me if I showed you it in its entirety.” She paused and lifted her nose slightly. “If you have some books or other placeholders that I can use to conceal the rest of the letter I’ll show it to you.”

“That can be arranged, there is a desk through here.” Cordovin gestured through to the doctor’s office the man followed them in and Weiss did see that there were books and other nick nacks that would work to hide parts of the letter. She walked over to the plain metal desk and pulled out the letter, she read it over again and decided that the first paragraph would be safe to share. Cordovin wouldn’t likely even guess what James meant about her joining Ozpin. Weiss grabbed a book, eraser and her Scroll to cover up ‘Dear Beloved’ and ‘With love’. “There you may look now.”

The short woman walked over and read the one paragraph she was permitted. Weiss gave her a moment and then said. “See, General Ironwood has directly asked us to come to Atlas. All of us.”

“That letter is simply PROOF that the General is overworked and stressed. What was he thinking sending this kind of information through unsafe channels to someone as unqualified as yourself.”

Weiss bristled. "How, What?"

“You are only a Huntress in ‘training’ and had you really supported our people you would have chosen to study in Atlas academy like your sister. To turn your back on Atlas not once but _ twice, _ well only so much can be forgiven.” Cordovin reached to uncover the rest of the letter.

Weiss snatched it out from under the coverings folding it up and hiding it away by her breasts. She grabbed her Scroll too before Cordovin got any ideas. “This isn’t about me, this is about General Ironwoods wishes. He has directly asked us to come, we are here because of that. You should let us through!”

“Why would I let the man who destroyed the good image of Atlas. A known murderer and a bunch of Beacon students into my Kingdom!? The General is certainly not thinking clearly to hold a man such as Ozpin in any positive regard.” The brown eyed woman tucked her hands behind her back.

“What would you, a cast off S.O put in the middle of nowhere know about Ironwood! Or his wishes!” Weiss clenched her fists, part of her was tempted to show the rest of the letter just to prove she was close to James’s heart and had a better idea of what he wanted then some crusty old lady.

“Excuse me!? Obviously this man has blinded you 'Miss' Schnee. Your words and actions since the fall of Beacon are clear to me now. You intend to use this outpost to get back into Atlas with these ruffians in tow and wish to overthrow General Ironwood. I see now!” Cordovin raised herself to all of her diminished height.

“What?! are you crazy?” Weiss was amazed by the strange jump of logic.

“Well then, I shall inform you that we here have no intention of aiding you. You shall remove yourself from this facility at once and I will have it known to each member of security here that You Weiss Schnee, are a traitor to Atlas.” Cordovin puffed her chest up.

“You’re insane and ignorant.” Weiss said. “And when I do get in contact with James because that _ will _ happen. I’ll be sure to give a full report about your incompetence and you can kiss your career goodbye.” She strode out of the room and went to Ruby. She looked at the IV drip she also noticed it wasn’t just fluids. Weiss pursed her lips and turned the machine off and removed the IV.

It took a few minutes, in which time Weiss stood guard while Ruby woke slowly but with a startle as her Aura picked up with her consciousness. “Why was I asleep?” Her voice was strained and rough but she shuffled onto her side and sat up. 

“I think the doctor here drugged you. Come one let’s go we aren’t welcome here.” Weiss helped Ruby over to the side of the bed.

“Uh Weiss clothes… where is my hood?” Ruby looked around but didn’t see it as the doctor and Cordovin came in. “Where is my hood?”

“You’re clothes were damaged beyond repair.” The doctor said and was surprised that Ruby burned through the sedatives so fast.

Ruby grabbed the sheet and wrapped herself up with it. _ “Ozpin, Qrow, I’m awake, my clothes are gone and it’s probably really cold outside.” _

_ “ON OUR WAY!” _

The vessel soul rubbed a temple as they both shouted into her head the relief and glee was still echoing around her noggin. “Let’s go, I can deal with being cold.”

“Excuse me but you’re in no shape to-.” The bald doctor started forward.

Ruby rolled her shoulders, she could feel Ozpin and Qrow send a high rush of Aura to her, it felt a little different then the bonds and she knew they were using the Aura objects. She could feel the skin under her bandages crawling. So she tossed aside the sheet and grabbed the edges of the bandages and ripped them off.

Jaws dropped as Ruby’s skin healed flawlessly right before their eyes. As Ruby stretched her arms high above her head hands linked together. Gold light started to shine around her wrists and ankles forming bracer like gold cuffs. A circle of gold on her on her right hip with three arrows like points pointing down her hip. Across her back a swirl of golden chains linking up to a faint gold collar that glowed under her Aura collar. The glow faded and the gold remained a soft colour almost translucent but just there enough to be visible when looked for.

Ruby looked down at her wrists the cuffs were almost ten centimeters long with the illusion of a layer of metal at each end and an additional line on the outside of her wrist. The Silver Eyed Warrior raised an ankle to see the cuffs were longer but with four openings showing off her skin beneath. “Huh, that’s interesting.” Ruby grabbed her sheet again and wrapped herself up. “Come on then, my Aura is charged I can shield myself with it. Till we meet the others.”

Weiss and Ruby flipped their long hair and strutted out of the medical wing leaving the stunned Doctor and Special Ops behind. They too managed to exit the base and were part way down the bridge before they burst into laughter.

“Did you see her face while you healed?!” Weiss’s laugh was high and musical.

“Yes I don’t even know her and that as funny!” Ruby leaned on her friend as they held their guts as they hallowered with laughter. Cordovin was probably watching them from her control room but they didn’t care. Tears of laughter flowed from their eyes and they laughed till they couldn’t breath. The pair panted for breath for a long minute and Ruby shivered. “Okay let’s get going. Pavement is not nice on toes.”

“Right, gosh I can’t even be mad she called me a traitor to Atlas that was just too funny. It’s gonna be so satisfying when James hears about this.” Weiss said as they continued their walk.

“She did that?!” Ruby’s brow flew up and she almost dropped her sheet in sheer shock.

“Yup. I showed her the bit of James’s letter where he asks us all to come and she refused to let us in saying it was just proof that James is stressed.” Weiss said with a roll of her eyes. “I mean of course he’s stressed that is at least one reason he’s asking for help!”

“I really hope all of Atlas command isn’t this stupid.” Ruby rolled her eyes and then smiled at the green and red streaks heading their way. “That didn’t take them long.”

The women shared a giggle as Ozpin and Qrow slowed down so they didn’t collide with their lovers sliding on the ice. Qrow held out a mostly empty backpack while Ozpin had a spare pair of boots in his free hand. “We could feel that you were cold.”

“Thank you.” Ruby sat on the edge of the bridge’s rail and pulled a pair of panties out of the bag. Ozpin and Qrow flanked her as she got dressed effectively blocking her from outsider eyes. When she was done she was wearing thick black trousers and a heavy red knit sweater. Thankfully she had boots though they weren’t as high grade as her last ones. “We are going to need to go shopping for proper winter wear soon.” Ruby folded up the sheet and stuffed it into the bag.

“Agreed. I don’t have proper snow boots, none of us do.” Qrow said and took the bag from her.

“It’s always cold on Solitas, the better the clothes the less Aura we’ll have to use to stay warm.” Weiss said and looped her arm through Oz’s good one.

Ruby did the same with Qrow and they headed back to the city proper. “I lost my cloak. Apparently it got shredded.” She fought the tears away, her precious cloak gone forever.

“I’ll get you a new one.” Qrow said warmly, he knew how much it meant to her. The loss of his first cape had hit him hard too, he frankly didn’t feel normal until Oz replaced it for his birthday. “You’re birthday is next month after all.”

“Thank you.” Ruby held her chest, no bra or corset and her breasts felt like they wanted to leak. “My chest hurts again. I guess that is what I get for passing out.”

“Well I don’t think Adrian is being breastfed anymore.” Ozpin said, he didn’t want to say it but it would be better for her to stop using the milk so her body started to stop making it.

Ruby unfortunately heard the thought and the tears threatened her eyes. “You might as well just say what you mean Oz.”

“I do not need to. We are here for you and you can take what you need to do at your own pace.” Ozpin shook his head and spoke in a calm tone.

The redhead couldn’t be angry with him when he was being so reasonable. “I’m hungry.”

Qrow and Weiss did most of the chatting on the way back. Ruby was too depressed to really want to talk. They arrived at the Arc household and steaming hot chocolate was waiting, courtesy of Ren. “Thank you Lie.” Ozpin said taking one and offering it to Ruby.

Ruby just had time to smile have a small sip before Yang came barreling down the stairs. “You’re okay!” Yang stopped herself from crashing into her sister and carefully hugged her. “Are you really okay?”

“Yeah, once I woke up. I let Oz and Qrow know and they flooded me with Aura so I’m as right as rain.” Ruby smiled and had another little sip. It wasn’t quite right but she guessed it wasn’t possible to get the same chocolate from Vale or even Mistral way out here. Argus probably didn’t have the same access to produce as even Madin did. “Though Oz I need to show you something. My tattoo changed.”

“So it did reappear, the Relic is still with you.” Ozpin said the relief made his shoulders sag. When Lie offered him a hot chocolate he took it and had a long sip. Like Ruby he noticed it wasn’t quite right, it was probably made with cheaper chocolate then he liked but right now he was just happy for the comfort of it.

“Yes, in gold shackles around my wrists and ankles with a golden ring on my right hip.” Ruby tapped the spot.

“And a collar around your neck with a chain across your back.” Weiss added as she worked on her own hot drink.

Something in the back of Oz’s mind twisted and turned and he almost remembered something. _ Jinn _ . Stories came to mind but the meaning of the shattered memories escaped him before he could grasp them. Ozpin pursed his lips and had another drink. _ Jinn. _ He was sure it was important but for now he wouldn’t speak about it. Not till he was sure, not till he had a reason to kick the hornet's nest. “I’ll have to look at it later. For now I am not worried about it, if anything it’s a relief to know that the Grimm didn’t take it from you. Maybe it can’t be taken from you.”

Ruby walked over and perched on the counter. “Well given that we are pretty sure it affected Euclase I think it’s a safe guess to say it’s tied to my soul. So no matter how it appears on my skin it will be safe. At least till something kills me.”

“Don’t talk like that. Nothing is going to ever kill you.” Qrow stepped up to her and kissed her neck. The Aura collar allowing his lips to touch her skin unimpeded. Ruby purred and leaned into the touch as his hands came up and held her hips as she set her hands on his shoulders. “Give me another four or five years then I’ll learn that trick you to use to stay as you are. I was just being sarcastic and you know that.”

“Too much time with me.” Qrow said and kissed her neck again.

Saphron and Terra walked into the kitchen to the sight of the two embraced. Saphron flushed and Terra glared. “Aren’t you like two decades her senior?”

“We are Hunters. Life expectancy is short so we pick who we wish.” Qrow pull away from Ruby’s neck but she moved with him to rest her head on his chest. The thump of his heart was soothing to her, part of her was still running on fear of the Apathy. “So kindly keep your opinion to yourself. My wife and husband are very happy with the current agreement and you don’t see us remarking on your own choice of partner and life.” Qrow narrowed his pale red eyes at her.

Saphron’s jaw was on the floor and Terra had the decency to snap hers shut. “I beg your pardon Huntsman. I spoke out of turn.”

Qrow picked Ruby up off the counter and she wrapped her legs around his waist un-inclined to let him go. They headed out into the living room and the rest having heard Yang had filled the room. Qrow sat down with Ruby how moved her legs so she could sit astride in his lap. Ozpin sat beside them in the other corner and Weiss however didn’t sit down. “Um Ozpin, I may have messed up a bit… With Cordovin.”

That got Ozpin’s attention he wasn’t even used to the idea of Weiss making mistakes. “Oh?”

“Yes umm.” Weiss took a step towards him with her hands up before bringing them down to rest before at her waist clasped together. “I attempted to get Cordovin to let us through to Atlas by showing her the first paragraph of James’s letter. Only she decide that it only meant that James was stressed out and not thinking clearly. To sum up, she called me a traitor to Atlas I may have called her some unflattering things and now there is no way she will let us into Atlas.”

Oz’s raised a brow at her and took a sip of his drink. “Well not what I was expecting from you but I don’t know Cordovin well enough to have any idea of how to handle her.”

“I think she should be retired and in a home somewhere where she can’t hurt anyone with her stupidity.” Maria said with her arms crossed over her chest. “I tried to bring cashews to Atlas once and now I’m on a list for extra searches. Rational is not a word for her.”

“Well there you have it Weiss. I doubt getting on her bad side could have been avoided.” Ozpin said calmly. “Still I am sure we’ll find a way into Atlas. The Mabino I am sure have ships even if it’s just smuggling one of us over to get word to James. Or Qrow you could just hitch a ride on one of Cordovin’s ships in your more subtle shape.”

“That would be doable.” Qrow said, he tapped Ruby on her hip. “I should scout out the landing station then.”

Ruby got off his lap and pouted. “Okay, keep in touch.”

“Of course, I’ll let you know when I find a ship to hitchhike on.” Qrow kissed her and then Oz before going out the back door and shape shifting into his crow form. He took the air and flew back to the military base. It was nearing dinner time so last flights out to Atlas were being run. Qrow wasted no time gliding down to one that was just about getting ready to take off. He landed down and behind a stabilizer and dug his talons in with a little Aura to help. _ “Heading out Ruby.” _

_ “Okay stay safe.” _

The manta took off and Qrow hunkered down as the cold got several times worse. As the flight over was pretty short he had time to think. Just how was he even going to find James? He’d be in Atlas sure but Qrow hadn’t been to the floating city in at least four years. Who knew what had changed? They rose up above the cloud line and the shining city took Qrow’s breath away. Well so did the cold, he let go of the manta and let himself fall for a couple meters before opening his wings and taking flight. The pillars of Atlas were grey but lit with blue light. It’s tower smooth and fluid with a vibe of newness that the tower of Beacon had lacked. Qrow beat his wings and soared over the city. 

  
  


* * *

Blake yawned flopping down onto the floor with Adrian who was asleep. “I’m so tired.” Yang sat down beside her. “Me too. I don’t get it. I slept like a log for my nap. Didn’t even want to get up at all.”

“Maybe everyone just needs an early night.” Terra yawned and picked up Adrian.

“Without dinner?” Nora was sagged over a couch.

“Do you want to make it?” Blake asked put her head down. “I might just sleep right here.”

“Sounds good.” Yang flopped onto her side and fell asleep in seconds.

Ozpin distantly thought something wasn’t right but Ruby was already sleep with her hand in his lap. The sun was setting and even though they hadn’t bothered to eat, sleeping again sounded like a fine idea.

Maria was the only one standing as everyone drifted off. She pursed her lips and turned on her heel stalking out of the house.

* * *

By the time Qrow made it to Atlas having flown down to hide in a corner of the massive entrance to the school. It was dark out and could smell rain though it would probably fall as hail on the air. He brushed himself down and couldn’t help but feel out of place in his tailed shirt and dress pants. Boots aside he didn’t have much of anything for cold weather gear. He walked past the pillars of the school and up to the great blue doors. The avian man pushed one open as little as possible and slipped into the yet more blue halls. Everything was designed with arches and pillars.

He shoved his hands into his pockets and walked in his crowish hunch. Qrow figured James’s office would probably be a good start. He saw Special Ops judging by the uniforms as he made it to one of the numerous elevators he punched the button for James’s floor. The huge vista of Atlas on display through a wall of windows behind him. The view was wasted on him as he stayed hunched over watching the lights show which floor he was on. It finally came to a stop and he walked down a short hall and a few stairs to come to a stop on the schools crest. The staff of creation. Qrow wondered what Ozpin was thinking to do with it. The red eyed man wouldn’t put it pass Oz to put the Relic in Ruby again. If anything the last couple days had proved it was a good spot. Yes it put her in danger but just packing it around would be almost as bad.

Qrow stopped and looked down each of the three halls in turn wondering which one James was most likely owned. His office was the one ahead of him while the one on his left led to a meeting room. The last hall lead to living quarters that James didn’t like to use preferring the privacy of his own flat.

He quirked his lips and headed down the first hall. It was late but James was likely still working, came to another set of doors very alike the design on the main doors. Qrow knocked twice and his chest got tight as he heard it.

“Come in.”

James sounded tired, his voice lacked the sternness that he had used at Beacon. Qrow opened the door and slipped through it. James was at his desk looking at holograms. Qrow saw the other man’s eyebrows shoot up. “Qrow.” He stood up sharply.

“Hey James. Been a while.” Qrow smiled, putting his hand back in his pocket. Seeing James so stunned was something he wouldn’t forget anytime soon. “Uhh, we finally got your letter. Everyone else is waiting at Argus but your S.O won’t let us through the border.” He savored James expression as the bigger man walked across the room and pulled Qrow into a hug. Qrow rolled his eyes and hugged back just as tight. “Yeah I missed you too.”

James felt some of the ever present tension ease out of his shoulders. Qrow’s familiar rasp in his ear evoked memories of better times. As he drew back he noticed something. “You’ve put on weight.”

Qrow pulled at his hair. “Why does everyone keep saying that?!”

General Ironwood laughed for the first time in over a year, since Weiss left him. “It’s not a bad thing, you’ve always been a bean pole so it looks good on you. You’ve filled out a little in muscle, still wiry but you don’t look or feel like a stiff wind will blow you over.”

“Now you are just trying to sooth my fragile ego.” Qrow put a hand on his chest as if James had wounded him and pretended to fall back a bit.

James stepped with him and caught him by the small of his back. The metal touch was familiar and sent shivers up Qrow’s spine that had nothing to do with the cold. James snatched Qrow’s free hand in his hand kissed the inside of his wrist. “Come now, you’re ego is anything but fragile.”

“Wow it really has been a while for you. Been practicing White Knight?” Qrow couldn’t help but press his pelvis to James’. “Don’t get too excited we are missing three dance partners as much as I’d be totally fine with having some one on one time with you.”

“Hmm it is late are you sure you want to go back to Argus now? As much as I would love to see everyone again it would look a bit odd.” James let Qrow’s wrist go and settled the hand on the smaller man’s hip.

“People will just wonder who was so important that you saw fit to come and get them yourself.” Qrow set his hands on James’s shoulders. Gosh the man was broader than Ozpin and he knew from past experience in more ways than one. Seeing James’s expression Qrow sighed. “Fine let me see if they are awake.” Qrow focused for a moment and sent a flutter of Aura through his ring. _ “Hey guys are you awake?” _It was different then using the bond it would cross the distance but wasn’t as easy and he couldn’t feel anything back from them. After a minute of silence he shrugged. “I guess they are already asleep. Kinda odd though it’s only seven but then it was kinda rough getting here.”

James looked Qrow up and down, while it had been a long time there were some things you never forgot about those you care about. “You are worried.”

“Is it that obvious?” Qrow pulled away and crossed his arms over his chest.

“Only because I know you.” James ran a hand over his now full beard. “Fine, it’s late but I’ll take over one of the airships. It might be nothing but you nervous, that’s not an intuition I’m willing to ignore.”

“Thanks James.”

  
  


* * *

Argus slept sound and deep as the sun fell from the sky. It was the sleep of the dead, the one that was infinite. Houses were dark as lights had been turned off but as the night progressed no one woke. The city was soundless.

Apathy lifted sewer grates and Beowolves, manticores, Ursa even the Mula. Grimm of all shapes and sizes flooded the city in a silent wave. The ground split open like stretched stitches till they burst stone and dirt replacing blood and puss. The black tentacles of the new Grimm stretched up into the sky long and dark wet gleaming shards of malice stretched for kilometers.

Maria stood high upon a clock tower. A frown set into her features as she raced back to the teams. She’d rather avoid the Grimm rather then kill them, the last thing she wanted was to draw attention to herself. She locked the door behind her and started at the top of the house. “Ozpin, Ruby wake up!” She walked across the room and shook them both. “UP!”

“Why?” Ruby yawned, her eyes still shut as she mumbled. She was just so tired.

“The city is being overrun with Grimm and I think the Apathy are below us. Ruby I need you in the sewers. As a Silver Eyed Warrior you have the best chance of resisting the Apathy.” Maria pulled at Ruby but the Huntress remained flat out, her body heavy and tired. “Focus, feel. Think about your daughter, the pain of letting her go, the need you feel to protect her. Wear that feeling like Aura, it will help protect you from the Apathy.”

That was an easy request Euclase was never far from her mind. It took moments for the elder’s words to sink into Ruby’s sleepy mind but it was enough for her to begin stirring. Pain, such an easy thing to remember, to focus in on. As Ruby shot out of bed and got dressed the effects of the Apathy did wane. She tossed open her bond to Ozpin and shunted the feeling through as she grabbed Crescent Rose.

Ozpin woke with a snap as Ruby’s emotions gave him that same protection. “Maria?! What is going on?”

“Apathy below the city and Grimm swarming in. Get dressed and ready. I’m going to wake the others. Cling to thoughts of high emotion, pain and love- whichever is easiest for you to hold onto.” Maria raised from the room.

Ozpin rushed out of bed and went to his backpack. He grabbed the black armour from Naga and put it and Ruby didn’t stop him. Ruby grabbed his sword. “Maria wants me in the sewers.”

“Then take my sword, it will be of more use down there. I’ll use Crescent Rose.” Ozpin yanked a pair of trousers and a vest.

“Right.” Ruby gave him a quick hug and they swapped weapons. Oz’s sword was heavier then the familiar weight of her scythe but she had been building up more muscle and her training with swords from Beacon aided in her grip.

They raced downstairs to find the teams up and mostly dressed weapons in hand. Some of them were still sleepy looking, trying to wipe the fake slumber from their eyes and minds. Maria was in the centre of it all. “Jaune, Nora and Ren you’re on the east side. Yang, Blake and Weiss I need you on the west side.” She turned and saw the newcomers. “Ozpin you’ve got the port as you’re the most mobile and Ruby you know where to go.”

“Right. Let’s move out.” 

The two teams of three were first out of house but Ruby and Ozpin paused outside of the house. “Good luck.” Oz reached out and brushed a long lock of hair back from Ruby’s face. “No unnecessary risks.”

“Same to you.” Ruby reached up and kissed his palm. “Now we have to get going. You need to stop anything coming in from the sea and I have to find the Apathy to get everyone to wake up.” 

Ozpin nodded and let her go and forced himself to turn his back to her and run. Ruby scanned the street and found a manhole. She yanked it up using Ozpin’s sword in dagger form to pry it up. Ruby pulled a light stick from her belt and cracked it then clipped it onto her belt. She dropped down into the sewers. It was cramped and the smell was old and moldy. It was a wonder anything could fit down here.

She walked through the little passage and it open into large drainage pipes. Sure enough there they were, crammed like perverted sardines. The Apathy turned their heads with that horrible clicks as their jaws opened with a hiss. Ruby clicked Oz’s sword to it’s full length and held tight to the need to keep Euclase safe. “Yeah come and get me. I am the Relic.”

They started to scream but Ruby blasted forth with her Semblance. Ozpin’s blade sliced straight through the mouth of one and out the back of it’s head. _ “Oz need your Semblance, it will help keep the scream from draining me.” _

She felt the bonds shift and a low stream of Aura pour over her. _ “All yours love. Give me yours as well.” _ Ruby did, trickling Aura through the collar around her neck. She furrowed her bow as she called on Oz’s Semblance channeling it as she cut and cleaved. It was exhausting, Oz’s Semblance was so much more draining then her own.

She let it drop as the last Apathy in the tunnel turned to dust. She panted, the air was foul as the Apathy scream filled the echoing corridors. Ruby slammed her hands over her ears as her legs gave out. She landed on her knees and let out a scream of her own. Clinging to the image of Euclase how she felt when she protected her baby against Briar. The howl of the Apathy passed and Ruby got to her feet. She forced herself to run, sprinting down the corridors till she ran into another pack. Again she used Ozpin’s Semblance to cut through them before they had a chance to howl.

The ground shook and drops of water fell down on her like a smelly rain. “Oh yuck.” Ruby shook her head. Under her feet the concrete warped and ruptured upward tossing Ruby onto her butt. A hard wet sound that squelched on top of everything else was pounded into her head. A huge black tentacle scraped past her, bits of human bone scratched against the concrete as it passed. The Silver Eyed Warrior stared at it rushed past her filling the space with the huge muscle like structure. “How the heck are we supposed to beat that?”

* * *

Ozpin jumped from rooftop to rooftop. Shooting Grimm out of the sky as he went, he could only stare as another huge black mass exploded outward. Three tendials burst up into the sky. They didn’t pause though they ripped away from each other cleaving the city into three quadrants. Buildings were smashed apart, large sections of concrete and debris fell into the huge Grimm made trenches, people too, though their cries were silent in their sleep. Whatever Ruby was doing she was making good time with because some of the screams that had started to fill the air quieted. Yup she was making good time.

Cordovin had mobilized all of her forces, most of what she was doing was air power. Mantas shooting down flying Grimm. The sea churned and eel like Grimm started slithering towards the city. The hard light shield went up and Oz knew worse was coming. No doubt the S.O had seen more on her scanners. The military base split open and a mech that Ozpin thought was ridiculous rose out of it.

“Talk about over compensating.” Ozpin growled as he made one last jump to the beach. The eel Grimm were already slithering up onto the beach as manticores descending on him. Oz staggered as up in the city an explosion rocked it, fire and smoke plumed up into the sky. Copper eyes swept up just in time for him to Rose-Petal burst to avoid the Mula cleaving him into pieces. Emerald green petals flew through the air as Oz pulled himself back, raising his armoured arm. The Mula’s clawed fingers glanced off it and he grabbed it by the head and crashed it like a nut. Ozpin put his back to the screaming city and faced the ocean. He would hold the coast.

* * *

Blake could barely make heads or tails of the Grimm. Where they all came from or so fast she didn’t know. The tentacles of the greater unknown Grimm that oozed black like slime onto the ground in its wake. From those goo puddles new Grimm emerged, some were faster than spiders that shot needles at them and others were great lumbering giants that lacked any animal comparison. Weiss zoomed past her on her white glyphs slicing and dicing as she went while the explosion of Yang’s bullets being punched into Grimm was actually comforting.

The ground screamed as one of the tentacles came down straight onto the city. Blake screamed and ran to the left as it came down, decimating buildings and shattering huge pieces of debris that she was forced to dodge through. The tentacle was extremely thick Blake and separated her from the rest of her team. 

“Finally.”

The familiar male voice made her spin around and bring both hands to her sword. Adam Taurus stood behind her, his dark red sword catching the flames as houses caught fire and burned around them. His mask was discarded the SDC brand over his left eye as red and angry as she remembered. “Adam! Why are you here?”

“Come now Blake, you aren’t that stupid.” Adam strode forward, his high collared blazer catching the wind along with his long black trench coat. The red thorn sigils along the edges. Heavy black combat boots crunched wood and stone under them. Wilt glimmered in the fire light.

Smoke started to dot the sky above them, flakes of ash raining from the city’s destruction. “Why can’t you just leave me alone?” Blake backed away, the Grimm were all around them, almost seemed like they were waiting or getting drawn in to the fight by Weiss and Yang.

“Because you’ve become a symbol for the faunus.” Adam blasted off Wilt aimed for her head.

Blake used her Semblance and vanished out of the way only for Blush to fire a round straight into her stomach. She flew back and smashed into the remains of a wall. Adam turned and walked towards her again but this time he didn’t smile, didn’t grin. He was perfectly calm. “You always were a slow learner, always trying the same tricks over and over again. Isn’t there a word for trying the same thing and hoping for a different result.”

“Shut up!” Blake scrambled to her feet opening fire and racing out to his left.

Adam neatly blocked each bullet lining them up on the ground as he went. When he had seven all lined up he caught them on his blade and sent them back at Blake who didn’t even see them coming.

Blake dodged a few but was hit by others. She stumbled on a piece of rubble and Adam shot forward and slashed out Blake frantically blocked. The cat faunus was terrified, she hadn’t seen him so calm since she left him on that train. She was in the way of his mission, to create a faunus dominated world. Something had changed him at Haven and now she was seeing it.

Adam smiled very slightly as he sliced again and again into Blake’s Aura. Blush working in tandem with Wilt. All those long hours training with Neo and Cinder seemed to be paying off. He fired a shot straight into her ankle and it made her stumble. He punched her in the nose and Blake fell on her ass. He quickly fired three times. Once to each side of her and above her head.

Blake didn’t dare shadow clone as she whipped her gun up and started to fire. Wilt lashed out and Blake was parted from her hand. She screamed as blood started to pour from her hand, her Aura crackled and died with what little hope remained. The cuts and bullet holes that riddled her body began a slow ooze of blood that mixed with the filth of the ground. Blake tasted something coppery in her mouth and attempted to cough when the smoke invaded her lungs._ Yang! _

The screams of the Grimm dimmed in her ears as Adam reached up and grabbed her by her black hair and pulled her up by it. Wilt came up and rested against her neck. “This is nothing personal Blake. If not for you I’d still have the White Fang but what you did to me was a wake up call. Now because of you I can and will be better. I’m the hero to the faunus. I’ll be lionized. I have the strength to unify our people without compromise. Something you will never have. Goodbye Blake, may our souls never cross paths again.”

Adam let her hair go and pulled with Wilt in the same action. Blake Belladonna fell to the ground in two separate pieces with a light thud. The bull faunus pulled a black cloth from his pocket and cleaned the blood off of Wilt. He sheathed the blade and set it on his hip. Adam pulled out his Scroll and took a picture of the corpse, that would be helpful later. He took a deep breath and let it go. That felt good, he felt lighter now. Adam jumped up through the rubble and raced towards the edge of the town. Ideally he’d get a chance to steal a manta otherwise he’d just wait till Cinder and Neo caught up. Which would be a waste of time but he could deal with that. He had all the time in the world now.

* * *

Qrow stood by the forward bridge as James stood in the middle of the command centre and as the airship descend through the clouds. He saw the smoke first, then the fires as they got close then a Grimm the likes of which he’d never seen was flattening the city. “Gods.”

“Fire on the central mass.” James ordered his gunners.

The red eyed man’s heart was pounding, he was already praying that his friends and family were okay. “James can I-.”

“No. Try and get in touch with your teams as we get closer. I’d rather not risk hitting you by accident.” James watched the shots slam into the greater Grimm.

The Grimm screamed as the heavy artillery rained down onto it. The giant Grimm attempted to raise its flailing limbs, possibly aiming for the air ships but James continued his attack, hitting every tendril that moved an inch. More of the outposts ships rallied over to offer support fire. One particular round went straight through the limb, bursting it open from the inside, exploding black ooze that was immediately lit on fire. The massive tendrils whipped back into the earth, the mass of Grimm bellowing one last time before burying back into the ground and moments later it was gone.

“Deploy fighters to assist Cordovin’s forces.” James ordered watching the firefight.

Without the massive Grimm the others started to scatter and scream, retreating rather than continuing the fight. Cordovin in her massive mech was helping with the coast but it was the arrival of James’ airships that changed turned the tide.

* * *

Ruby crawled out of the sewers from a blasted out street. She looked up to see the Atlas airship and unlike the last time she had seen one. Way back at Beacon rather than filling her with fear and wonder, now it just filled her with hope. Qrow had found James. They were here to help. Her clothes were sopping wet and she stank, she was so tired but what remained of the Apathy were retreating. In the few minutes since this started she had killed four packs of a dozen or so each. She was sure there was more but fighting the Apathy was taking it out of her.

As she looked up massive bright lights cast the flaming city into blinding white light rather than the cast of flames. A familiar scream pierced her ears. “BLAKE, BLAKE, BLAAAAKE!!!”

Ruby scrambled up the cleaved open road and ran towards the sound of her sisters voice. Other screams started to pick up, survivors of the attack few and far between. Bricks shattered as she climbed up the rubble of a house. The scene below her stole her breath.

Yang was kneeling beside Blake, a decapitated Blake. Ruby’s knees gave out as tears poured from her eyes. Her cries were ugly and loud as she knelt on the second floor ruins and sobbed. Why? WHY!?

She didn’t even feel it as the silver light burned around her eyes nor when it spread out in a white orb and cleaned out any of the remaining Grimm in the city even reaching some of the retreating Apathy below it. The silver eyes magic flooded through the ashen city with a light brighter then the shattered moon above them. When her magic retreated Ruby collapsed forward onto the ground and wailed covering her face with her hands.

Yang’s tears poured down her face, her hair was burning brighter then the flames that still held the remains of Argus in their grasp. She had already put Blake's head back on her neck. She could hardly bare to look at the horrific sight of Blake's final expression. Her right hand lay a few feet away, just seeing that Yang knew who was responsible for her friend’s death. She felt Weiss come beside her holding Yang as best she could as she was hiccuping she was crying so hard, her body shaking so badly. 

Up above Ruby summoned what strength she had left and picked herself up, almost falling again as she came to her sister’s free side and collapsed beside her holding her tight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kry: Thank you too QueenofSpades19, Sportsfangirl815, Aster_Risk and The_evilburger for your comments.  
Ardy: *primes energy sword* What? For something like the Grimm did you guys thing I'd never get a Halo reference in? We haven't seen the last of my Gravemind.  
Kry: Ardy~  
Ardy: Should probably say something about killing Blake off huh.  
Kry: Yup.  
Ardy: Soooo, we've got nothing against Blake. We are indifferent to her I guess would be the way to put it. Yes I will tag character death about a week from now, I just didn't want to spoil it off the bat. To put plainly I've got plans that make Blake even more obsolete then she was already in this story. To be totally frank, her death has more use to this story then her being alive. It's nothing personal, you've no idea the lengths we've gone to, to avoid fandom politics can we please keep any hate away please. Again this is nothing personal we aren't saying anything about anything going on in the fandom right now. It's just something that will benefit the overall story as a character death should.


	11. To Gather Pieces

By morning the remaining fires had been put out but that was just the first scratch on the surface of damages done to Argus. The city was in ruins, buildings collapsed, homes destroyed, lives lost. Lots of lives lost. 

Survivors of the attack literally crawled out from under the rubble of their former homes and businesses, most having no idea of what had occurred during their Apathy controlled sleep. James was the one who ordered for a speech to be broadcast across the city. The official ruling was an earthquake hit one of the surrounding mountains that allowed for a large and old Grimm to escape. Argus was the closest city and was attacked. The General explained the Apathy’s unique ability which caused most of the city to fall into a deep sleep while the Grimm attacked. 

James was quick to establish a second base of operations, calling in support from Mantle and Mistral. While survivors searched their ruined homes for supplies, airships and a train arrived to start transporting the citizens to Mistral. Where they would be housed in Haven until the council could get their fingers out of their butts and help find them new homes. 

Jaune was devastated to discover his sister hadn’t made it. Terra and Adrain stood shocked and covered in dust as his sister in law attempted to sooth the traumatized toddler. Terra had been in too much of a daze to say or do anything other than care for her child so Jaune had stepped up as her brother in law and got their travel plans in order. He intended to make sure she got to his family's homestead in one piece. His family would take care of her and Adrain. 

Yang stood by the train’s open door, her eyes dry but red and puffy. She watched as Blakes body was carefully carried on with the cargo, her heart aching and sad. A large hand dropped onto her shoulder and she turned into her uncle's arms. Qrow held Yang tightly as she let out little shudders and sobs. 

After a few minutes Qrow felt the Yang calm and he just patted her back. “You don’t have to do this you know.”

“No.” Yang whispered, her voice hoarse and strained from crying all night. “Kali and Ghira need to know what happened and h-how.” She squeaked. “I don’t want to leave her on her own, you know?”

“Yeah I do.” Qrow let her hug him again, just holding her to him while she cried. 

“I’ll be back. After I’ve brought her home. I just need to do this.”

“That’s alright firecracker. We all understand. We won't be getting out much for another fortnight anyway, helping the cleanup crew and getting some of our gear upgraded. I realised yesterday that some of it is out of date or not so effective against the Grimm as we’d like it to be. What I’m trying to say is, just take your time. We’ll be waiting for you in Atlas.”

“Thanks Uncle Qrow.” Yang stepped back with a wane smile, though it did wobble for a brief moment. 

“YANG! HURRY UP OR WE’RE LEAVING WITHOUT YOU!” Nora’s voice bellowed from the open window where she was waving frantically at the blonde. Due to the massive amount of people grieving it had been decided that Ren and Jaune should accompany the train back to Mistral and Nora hadn’t wanted to stay behind. The horn for the train sounded again and Yang quickly grabbed her duffle bag. “I best get going, don’t wanna be running after the train after all.”

“Wouldn’t be the first time, kiddo.” Qrow smirked before his expression sobered. “Take care of the train would ya. Lot of people grieving on this thing, the Grimm are still out there.”

With a determined nod Yang jumped onto the step leading into the train car, her metal hand gripping the pole tightly. “I will. You keep out of trouble as well.” 

Wheels began turning as the train finally pulled out. Qrow waved back to his niece with a final shout. “WHEN AM I EVER ‘IN’ TROUBLE!?”

The only sound that followed was of Yang’s boisterous laugh as the train sped out of the station and out of view. Qrow let out a big huff and pushed his bangs out of his eyes. He turned back towards the city to the rumble. Nothing had really survived. What the new Grimm hadn’t destroyed the more familiar ones had. Farmers had brought huge wagons in and they were being pulled into the middle of the streets. Qrow walked behind an empty one that had already taken a load out of the city. It stank and dried blood had caked the bottom.

They had only just started cleaning up so when Qrow found Ozpin sitting on the beach with what looked like an Atlas issue military canteen in his hand it didn’t surprise him. The sound of the ocean lapping against the smooth grey sand was the loudest thing to be heard. The sound of the sand under his feet resonated in Qrow’s bones as he walked over and sat down beside Oz.

Ozpin didn’t look over as Qrow sat beside him. The bits of black armour lay in contrast against the grey sand. His left arm was exposed to the cold air as he had a long drink from the flask. He swallowed thickly then asked. “Qrow when was the last time we lost a settlement like this?”

“Not since I’ve been alive.”

Oz offered Qrow the flask. “It’s just water. As much as I’d love a bottle of Mahakamn right now.”

Qrow took a long drink of stale water. “Have you looked at the rest of the city yet?”

“Nope.” The ashen haired man popped the p.

“Really?”

“I’ve just stayed on this beach. I can’t recall the last time I’ve killed so many Grimm. Those hard light shields need to be redesigned. Under over, they really weren’t very helpful.” Ozpin took the flask back when Qrow offered it. “I’m tired Qrow. I don’t think it is the Apathy this time.” Oz drank again then set it aside rubbing his thumb over his ring from Ruby and Qrow. “Blake is dead isn’t she? Ruby’s shut the bonds down I can’t even feel where she is. It’s like she screamed across them then just killed it.”

“Blake is dead. I just saw Yang and Maria off they’re taking her body back to Mistral along with Ren Nora and Jaune. She's taking her to her parents. I think it will be good for Yang to get away, to go back to Tai. He always knew how to talk to her.” Qrow said. “Jaune’s sister died too. He also put his sister-in-law and nephew on the train to get them moving towards Vale. To his family, who knows how many more have died.”

“They won’t all leave, not forever. Atlas will be Atlas and this place will be cleaned up and then they’ll be back. It’s too useful a location to let it go back to Grimm.” Oz looked down at his arm. “It hurts, I haven’t used it in months and now it hurts. Seems like you were all right, I can’t use it anymore.”

“You want to know what is going on with you arm.”

“... Yeah.”

“Atlas will have doctors.”

“Yeah.”

“You’re terrified of the idea.”

“ … Yeah.”

“Ozpin.” Qrow grabbed Oz by the shoulder and made him look over. “James will have people you can trust.”

“And probably still has a leaky security system. Showing magic to Cordovin, I only did that so she’d take Ruby. To put more magic someplace where it could be found…” Ozpin grabbed at his stomach. “Well I remember the last time I was found out, _ vividly _.”

“James wouldn’t let anything happen to you and neither will I or Ruby.” Qrow shifted closer and wrapped an arm around Oz so his hand was on Oz’s bad side. They leaned on each other holding each other up.

“I don’t want to go to Atlas Qrow. It’s never sat well.”

“I know but we go where the job is. Where we are needed Ozpin, it’s the job. This job is what we’ve picked and we do it whether we like it or not.” Qrow tipped his head up.

Ozpin lowered his so their foreheads rested against each other. “I know. It’s just Atlas, Mantle that whole bloody continent. I hate it, I don’t even know why.”

“We are going to help James, he’ll listen to us. We’ll have a chance to try and figure it out to help. To make it better. Be it killing Grimm or plugging the holes in James’ security. You’re brilliant Oz, you’ll figure it out.”

Oz’s groaned. “Those weren't the kind of holes I was looking forward to plugging.” While Qrow burst into laughter Oz dipped his head and they kissed several times long and slow. It reminded them both that they were indeed alive. That they had come out the other side. Their lips hovered mere millimeters apart. “Have I told you, how much I love you recently?” Ozpin asked, their lips brushing again.

“Not recently, but I would enjoy more kisses like that.” Qrow kissed him deeply his free hand coming up and threading through those thick ashen locks.

Several minutes later a self assured voice cut through their quiet moment. “Well that is a sight I could have gone without.” Cordovin said with a smirk.

Qrow rolled his eyes and withdrew from the kiss and looked around Oz to see Cordovin and James walking down the beach side by side. James spoke up even as he remained at military ease.. “I rather enjoyed it Cordovin.”

Qrow saw the old woman blush. He got up and grabbed Oz’s good hand when he offered it and pulled the bigger man up. James laid eyes on Ozpin’s arm and his jaw dropped, decorum forgotten as he crossed the small amount of space left and grabbed Oz’s by his bad wrist. “Gods, Weiss mentioned it but-.”

“James it’s fine-.” Ozpin winced and tried to stumble out the words.

“There is no way this is fine!” James pulled back the edge of Oz’s vest to see the mess that was his shoulder. “Good Gods Oz how have you been living with this?” The felt his glove slip slightly and let Oz’s wrist go to look down at it.

Oz’s wrist was bleeding again, it had already created a long trail down his fingers and was falling in bright drops into the dark sand. James stared at the red for a moment, the invincible powerful Oz was bleeding from something as simple as a touch. Blue eyes locked on to copper. “Jam-.”

James reached up and gripped Oz’s good shoulder, the smile that earned him was priceless. Ozpin’s hand came up and returned the grip and bowed his head. James leaned in and like with Qrow they rested their foreheads together. Together they drew a long breath before James pulled back and said. “Thank you for coming Oz. I know you don’t like Solitas and this, your arm. Your family… I am sorry I asked you to come but I do need your help. In all the aspects that it comes with.”

Qrow looked up the street to see Weiss and Ruby coming their way. It was still Cordovin’s shocked expression at James and Ozpin’s embrace that was priceless.

Ozpin smiled weakly. “It’s the job.”

Weiss and Ruby walked up their hands were clasped tightly together. “James.” Weiss pulled away from her friend slightly but caught herself before she outed them to Cordovin.

James’s smile did a lot of that for her. “Weiss. Qrow mentioned that you had been denied entrance to Atlas.”

“Yes, apparently I’m a traitor to Atlas.” Weiss lifted her chin.

“Is that so.” James, wide eyed turned his attention to Cordovin and glared at the S.O.

Cordovin sputtered under the Generals scrutiny. “She abandoned Atlas twice! She-.” The small woman started.

“‘I’ was the one that sent her to Mistral.” James said as the colour drained from Cordovin’s face. “And I called her back. She as been working in my best interests and given that you saw fit to deny them when I know I left you an order to allow her to pass should she return.”

Now that had the group turning to the smaller woman, none of them had known about that little detail.“That order didn’t mention the headmaster that ruined the reputation of Atlas or a faunus!”

“It said, ‘and any who come with her’. With that in mind Cordovin as it is clear you can not set your personal bias aside you are relieved from duty. I’ve already summoned an S.O to replace you, enjoy retirement Cordovin with dishonours.” James said his voice cutting through the air.

Cordovin’s mouth open and shut like a fish. After a second she snapped it shut moved to military ease and turned on her heel and walked off.

“Jeesh harsh James.” Qrow put a hand on his hip.

“She’s always been too patriotic for her own good. She was mostly just given this post so I didn’t have to listen to her all the time. However she did endanger my plans and again showed that she can not be rational towards members of the other kingdoms. I have no use for someone like that. The world needs unity moving forward not biased judgements.”

Ozpin smirked. “That was still satisfying to watch.”

James chuckled and ran a hand through his beard. “Yeah well it was even more satisfying to do.”

“I like the beard.” Oz reached out and ran a finger along James’s jaw. “Makes you look older though.”

“I am older, not all of us get to stay the same forever Ozpin.” James reached up and caught Oz’s hand. “I hear you’ve been playing with my girl.”

“I know my girl wants to play with you.”

Ruby spoke up. “Something tells me this will work out great.”

Everyone laughed and Weiss said. “I want to kiss you so much right now but…”

“Too many eyes, I’m sure we’ll make for that later. I made some changes to my apartment with you all in mind.” James winked.

Ruby and Weiss swooned. Qrow bit his lip as all sorts of dirty thoughts crossed through his mind. “Well I brought my collar.”

James facepalmed as red tinted his cheeks. “And there went being able to maintain clean thoughts for the rest of the day.”

Qrow brushed a hand across Oz’s crotch as he passed, coming up to James and pressed his hands up over the broad chest awaiting him. He stepped close pressing his lean body against James’s. “Weiss might not be able to give you the welcome you deserve but I don’t care about ‘proper’.” Qrow brushed his lips against James’s adam’s apple.

“You are not making being professional any easier Qrow.” James’s hands twitched as he wanted nothing more than to grab the man by the ass cheeks and kiss him like the world was about to expire. Show Weiss just what he wanted to do to her.

“You can always blame it on an overly affectionate Valite.” Qrow nipped the strong neck that teased him.

James moaned and tried to gather his wits. It had been too long and Qrow was pulling out all the stops, his trousers were already very tight and he was rather glad that no one could see. Especially when Qrow did a tell tale wiggle that rubbed in all the right ways. Through sheer force of willpower James cleared his throat. “Clean up first, orgy at my place later.”

“Awww.” Qrow whined but pulled away, making sure to draw his fingers down to James’s crotch to cup him for a moment. “Nice to know I can still affect you.”

“You never stopped. Now if you could remove your hands so I can actually get some success from thinking about Port in a speedo that would be great. As it is, it’s not working and I don’t want to imagine a speedo clad Port more than I have already.” James looked to the sky and pleaded with the Gods to let him control the erection that was very interested in how this was going.

Qrow did as he was asked laughing all the while and everyone joined in. James was the quietest. Just taking in the sound of laughter and mirth, Gods how he missed this. “Well are you going to stay and help clean up or do you wish to move on to Atlas. I’ll be here for a couple of days at least.”

“We should stay and help, for all we know it was us escaping that caused this.” Weiss looked back behind her at the city.

“I agree. Though I am not sure much good I’ll be.” Ozpin grumbled and bent down gathering up the black armour. 

“Yeah you need to rest that arm again.” Qrow helped him. “We should start with the Arc house, see if our bags survived.”

* * *

It turned out their bags had mostly survived indeed. They were sturdy things to begin with thankfully. Weiss was using her glyphs to move rubble with the rescue workers helping them find survivors while Ruby was in the forest helping Oz and Qrow with gathering enough wood for a mass burn. The bodies were still being gathered and laid out, those who didn’t want to leave were going through them to find missing loved ones.

Ozpin brought down another tree, Qrow and Ruby behind him slicing it up before it hit the ground. Behind them were civilians gathering up the wood and taking it to morticians to arrange. Thankfully the airships had extra fire Dust on them and it was being very carefully sprinkled over the corpses already layered into the pry. Ruby didn’t want to be around the bodies which was why she was avoiding the city. The smell was already starting to fill the air even away from the rows upon rows of bodies. None of them would be buried. All would be burned, mass graves had a tendency to invite unwanted things. Be it disease or Grimm, graves were dangerous and wasteful. A burning followed by the spreading of the ash was more efficient for restoring nutrients to the land. Even in death, the people of Argus would make it easier on the settlers that followed them.

Qrow helped drag in the last tree and Ozpin and Ruby cut it. The pyre was already several meters tall, layers of wood, bodies and Dust to help get this over with. One of the morticians staggered away from the pile and lost his breakfast meager as it had been. The raven haired man sighed and walked over to him setting a hand on his shoulder. “Take a break, I can fill in.”

The man nodded his thanks, shoved a box of fire Dust into Qrow’s hand and staggered off into the forest to try and get away from the smell. Qrow took a moment to really look at the neat line of corpses, there weren’t enough blankets to cover them all and families were dotted through the long lines grieving over their loved ones. Qrow moved to the end of one line of forty, the first ten bodies had already been moved. He picked up the next one, rigor mortis had set in so he was forced to carry it bridal style. It was of a young woman, brown hair and skin, clothes dirty and ripped from what Qrow guessed was from the rubble. He walked up the makeshift ladders onto the pryer and set the body down following a pattern already established. A sprinkle of Dust later and he got off the pryer and repeated the processes.

Ozpin and Ruby sat down on a stump as Qrow continued to work without even looking green. “How does he do that?” Ruby asked snuggle up against Oz. There was burning behind her eyes, some of it from the old smoke, the rest … well someone had to grieve for the bodies that went unclaimed. 

“Practice I guess, it doesn’t really phase me either. Qrow though, he wants the job, needs it in a way. He is used to the death, he doesn’t see it the same way you do. He can help with this and it is best to let him.” Oz wrapped his good arm around her.

Ruby snuggled against him. “Can we move away from the bodies, I don’t want to watch it go up.”

“Sure. Qrow won’t take it personally.” Ozpin got up with her and they walked away from the bodies. They ended on the remains of Argus’s defensive walls, which were mostly intact.

The blaze didn’t go up till the sun had set and the sparks flew into the sky. The smell made Oz cover his mouth and hunch inward with his eyes squeezed shut. Bile rose in his throat and he didn’t hear the new person till an arm was around him and he was pulled to a firm chest. Oz only had to risk a breath to know it was James. He dropped his hand as Ruby curled up closer on his bad side. A few minutes later and Qrow flew up to join them, transforming to sit on the stone merlons watching the burning and his lovers. James was a new addition and it didn’t take long for Weiss to appear and join the cuddling group as they gave the souls lost in the attack moments of silence.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ardy: Thank you too: The_evilburger, SadBean, Sportsfangirl815, QueenofSpades19 and Aster_Risk. I know last chapter as a breech of expectations and that it hurt. With that in mind, if anyone has things they'd like to see with the Ace Ops (no shipping with the main cast) I am all ears. I may do a series of drabbles just to practice with the characters.


	12. A New Approach

It was late when the group came to James’s office at Atlas. Weiss saw her sister awaiting beside James’s desk and flew across the room. “Winter!” She clobbered her sister tight. Winter smiled and hugged her back just as tightly. The taller woman tucked her head down and took a deep breath. “It’s so good to see that you’re okay. You left so suddenly.”

Weiss drew back and blushed. “Well Oz was coming by Mantle by ship so we barely had any warning before I had to go.”

“I’m just glad you are safe.” Winter brushed back Weiss’s bangs then saw it. “You dyed your hair again?!”  
The younger Schnee covered her mouth to stifle her laugh. “Well father was trying to get people to look for me. So yeah, I became a red head and cultivated a Vale accent.”

“She really good at it when she screams.” Qrow shoved his hands into his pockets as he walked into the room to lean on a pillar.

“Qrow~.” Weiss mock glared at him.

“What? You’ve just got a lovely singing voice. You can really get up there when you’re having a good time.” Qrow smirked.

Winter was the one to blush as it clicked, her face was thunderous. “Oh you perver-.”

“Just leave it Winter.” Weiss took Winter’s hand as she moved towards Qrow. “He’s just trying to rile you up.”

“Gotta give the Ice Princess points Ice Queen. She’s much better at playing the game then you are.”

Ozpin facepalmed. “It’s been three years Qrow, put a pin in it you are both adults after all.”

“Where would the fun be in that? I’ve been looking forward to teasing the Ice Queen for ages.” Qrow looked at the five Ace Ops on the other side of the room. “But I’ll save the really fun stuff for private company.”

“Like what?” Winter growled puffing up her chest.

“Well she’s so much easier to get hot then you are Winter.” Qrow winked.

“Oh shut up!” Weiss’s cheeks were blazing, she knew that Qrow was just having fun with Winter but making jokes about how she was in bed was not suitable for present company.

It clicked in Winters head. “Oh when we are alone Qrow you are in for it!”

“Kinky.”

Winter threw her hands up. “Ugh tree humping Valite b-.”

“Hey given how much your sister likes to-.”

Weiss flew across the room and covered Qrow’s mouth. “Oh just shut up you bird brain!”

“As you wish.” The red eyed man pulled his mouth free.

Weiss didn’t miss the significance of the words, her jaw dropped as her brow flew up. She mouthed a silent ‘oh’ and blushed all the brighter.

A large woman with dark brown hair, as well as brown hair and eyes in an Atlas uniform laughed putting a hand on her chest. “Wow dinner and a show!”

“Don’t be crude Elm.” A tall man the same as Ozpin and James spoke from beside his team mate. He had deathly pale skin, light blue eyes. He was thinner then even Qrow and narrow through the shoulders.

“Who are you?” Ozpin asked and reached up to adjust the half cape over his shoulder hiding his battered arm better. He hated showing weakness to new people.

James spoke up. “These are my Ace Ops. Clover Ebi, Vine Zeki, Elm Ederne, Harriet Bree and Marrow Amin. I asked them to meet us here as you will be working with them often and you already know Penny Polendina.”

A girl also in an Atlas uniform like Winter beamed a bright and familiar smile that all but lit up the room. She had been so proud of her ability to wait her turn. Her eyes locked on Ruby and she flew across the room. “SALUTATIONS!”

She barrelled across the room her target in sight as Ruby stood there, mouth gaped and shocked into silence. The familiar weight of her dead friend flying into her torso would have knocked them both over before. Ruby was stronger now and her balance better so instead of being flattened, her feet felt planted firmly on the ground while Penny’s smiling face peered down at her. How could this be happening? How was it possible? As though she said the questions out loud the robotic girl cheered. “When Amity Colosseum made it back to Atlas my father put me back together again. OH I have missed you SO MUCH.”

Ruby’s last memories of Penny were of her bright green eyes, faded and flat, her body torn to pieces by Pyrrha’s manipulated attack. Ruby had seen the swords, glowing and green before they too faded when her power had turned off. Her soul … it should have been freed, free to follow the natural order of things. Like Pyrrha’s had, like Blakes and Saphron. 

So why? Why was she here now? Smiling and laughing as though the Vytal never happened. When so many others had lost their lives why was it only her that was allowed to come back?! It wasn’t fair! Ruby had grieved for her friend. She had been the only one to know Penny was a robot but she had grieved for her all the same. The loss of life whether natural or manufactured had been a blow to her heart. 

Now here she was alive, she was able to pick up where she left off while everyone else … was gone. 

With a pain in her chest and tears burning behind her eyes Ruby summoned her strength to push the ginger haired robot off her, shoving her body away while she scrambled back a few steps. There was anger in her voice, there was pain and anger mixed so tightly together her words came out in choked sobs and snarls. “People just don’t get to come back!” Tears started to flow from Ruby’s eyes. “Why did you!?”

Penny back away, clearly hurt and very confused about her best friend’s reaction to her revival. “Ruby?”

Ruby shook her head. “Souls just don’t ‘come back’ to bodies. It’s wrong, its not FAIR!” She rubbed at her eyes this just wasn’t fair at all. 

“Ruby-.” Penny started moving forward again but James set an arm on her shoulders. “Give her time. There were many lives lost since the Vytal, seeing you again is a shock, just give it some time.”

“Yes sir.” Penny stood and returned to her spot though now her smiling face looked downtrodden and her shoulders slumped.

Desperate to change the mood of the room Clover put his hands on his hips “So I suppose we should talk business. For starts, where is the Relic?” 

“Safe.” Ozpin looked over to the brown hair and teal green eyes. He was a newcomer, one he didn’t know beyond what lay on the surface and Oz didn’t like him already. There was something causing hesitation in him and he wasn’t comfortable with sharing too much knowledge with strangers. He glanced over to Ruby, she still had tears misting up her eyes but she had moved over to Qrow and was now partially standing behind him. From the slight tremble in her body he knew she was shaken up over seeing her lost friend. 

“Ozpin I trust them.” James tucked his hands behind his back.

“Well I don’t know them and I don’t trust them.” Oz shifted his attention to James. “You trusted me with the Relic of Choice and I have kept it safe ever since. The Relic of Knowledge is safe in a similar manner. I dearly hope you haven’t said where the Relic of Choice is.”

“I have not.”

“Good. I don’t think telling every random Huntsman you have on payroll about gifts from the literal Gods is a good idea.”

“Just because you have trust issues.” James clenched his fists. “I can vet the members of my team. I do not have to ask you to tell others to have more people aware of what we are all here to protect.”

“I would never judge you for the choices you’ve made, nor am I saying it would be a mistake but I don’t know them. How much do you think I should trust perfect strangers!” Ozpin let his voice raise as fragmented memories of being betrayed rose in his mind.

By now James had his fists clenched tightly by his sides, almost offensively. His words though cut like an icy sword. “At least it’s not my cock doing all the talking!”

The room went silent, it seemed as though no one no much as breathed as the two largest men squared off against one another. James understood some of what Oz say saying, that much was written all over his face. He hadn’t told the Ace Ops of Ozpin’s origins, that would have been a complete breach of trust and privacy. Seeing his old friend’s stance on this he sighed and released the tension in his fists. 

The Ace Ops and Winter were all shocked to see their General seemingly stand down against Ozpin. This was the man who held Atlas and Mantles future in his hands but they all held their tongue. Oz felt his temper and worry cool, they would have much to talk about it but not when so many ears were listening in. With a curl of his lip he smirked. “Are we done having our first fight?”

“I think so”

Oz prowled over to him, arm slinking around the General’s waist, pressing his front against James’ with a little grind. “Wanna have makeup sex?”

“Oh Gods Yes!” 

“OKAY, I think that is our cue to get out of here.” Clover quipped and shuffled his team out of the door as Ruby and Weiss started to giggle. “Penny, Winter are you two coming?”

“Yes, Weiss?” Winter offered her little sister her arm.

“I’m good, I don’t want to miss the show.” Weiss said with a smirk.

Qrow stepped away from the wall and wrapped his arms around Weiss’s hips. “Told you she was more fun Ice Queen.”

“We will be talking about just what you’ve been up to since you’ve been gone.” Winter said, the General was one thing Qrow fucking Branwen was another entirely.

“Only if you want to blush till next week.” Weiss waved bye to her sister as the group left.

Ozpin relaxed as the door shut. “Sorry about that James, I just wanted them gone.”

“I figured it was something like that. Sorry about the crotch shot.” James stroked down Oz’s spine.

Oz purred as he said. “You can always kiss it better later.”

James rolled his eyes. “Weiss first. I haven’t gotten to give a proper hello to her yet.”

“Finally!” Weiss was out of Qrow’s arms and leaping for James. Ozpin stepped away just in time for Weiss to take the space he had just been in and stand up on the tips of her toes as James grabbed her and picked her up so he could kiss her more easily. Weiss wove her fingers into his hair and poured everything she wished she had said so long ago into it.

Ruby snuggled up to Qrow. It was nice to see Weiss so happy, they had lost so much so suddenly but there was still joy to be found.

James gently set Weiss down their lips never parting as his hands wove into her hair. Her lips were so slight against his, her taste was just how he remembered it. For Weiss’s part she was really enjoying the beard and drew her hands down to run her fingers through it. It was softer then Qrow’s scruff but didn’t obstruct her reach for his lips. It was certainly a change and she briefly wondered what else had changed, She felt a little challenge well up inside her to find out but that would have to wait for later. They parted briefly and kissed twice more slow but short. James straightened out and Weiss settled against him. Closing her eyes to take in his scent and the feel of him against her body again. “I missed you.”

“And I you.” James reached up and brushed her bangs back. He took a long steadying breath then turned his attention back to Oz. “Now will you say where the Relic of Knowledge is? I will keep it private.”

Ozpin gestured to his wife. “If you’d be a dear love.”

Ruby pulled off her coat and walked over to James’s desk. She put the coat on the desk then took her shirt off as well. A simple touch to the collar around her neck had it fading from sight to show the gold collar underneath. She drew her long hair over one shoulder now so long it covered her nipples and turned showing her back to James with the long gold chain over it. Ozpin spoke up. “I said the Relic was safe. It’s in the safest place I can think off. We even had a Grimm try to get at it but I think it’s a safe guess to say it’s tied to Ruby’s soul. It can’t be taken from her by anyone other than myself.”

James whistled. “That is a good idea. Putting it in a Silver Eyed Warrior who can use her powers as well.” He couldn’t help but admire the slope of Ruby’s back. Her skin was mostly healed, only the faintest of white lines indicating some level of scarring. It gave her a look of power though and didn’t tarnish her beauty one bit. 

Ruby turned and jumped up to sit on the edge of James’s heavy desk. “Grimm do target me but I can deal with that. It’s sure better than just carrying it around, where it could potentially be stolen.”

“So what is the plan James?” Qrow asked as he walked over and sat beside his wife who chose not to get dressed again. “You mentioned you had one in your letter.”

“Ah yes.” He and Weiss walked to one side of the room together as he pulled out a remote and clicked it. The centre emblem of Atlas in the middle of his office lifted up and displayed a hologram of Amity Colosseum. The image of it reminded everyone in the room of the last they’d seen of the floating area. “When Beacon fell and everyone on Remnant lost contact with one another, I knew our current system was outdated. Amity was built to bring the nations together, and it _ will _ serve that purpose once again. By launching the tower high into the atmosphere, our scientists believe we can create a sort of… satellite out of reach of the Grimm and capable of maintaining global communications even if we were to lose another tower.”

Ozpin frowned. “It won’t work James. You know that Dust loses its effect the farther from the planet that it is. Can you imagine the cost in Dust it would take to get out of Grimm reach? I know your ships have some ability to maintain an atmosphere but the requirements for this would just be ridiculous. Defence would be impossible, heck I could take out that thing if I wanted to and if I could with the power I have I am sure Salem could do the same. Heck Cinder could do it. Any maiden.”

“You don’t know what Salem is capable off.” James said.

“I know what Cinder is.” Ozpin set a hand on the table and leaned on it bowing his body. “It won’t work James. You’d be better off saving the Dust for the Grimm.”

“We need a new communications tower Oz. I don’t see you having a better idea.” James walked over and stood beside Ozpin.

“I haven’t exactly had time to think about it.” Oz ran his good hand through his hair. “You’ve called your whole military in. So we find the hole in your security, figure out how it all went so wrong at Beacon then we retake Beacon. Ruby can use her eyes on the Grimm, with your guns to follow up even that has more of a shot then this does… Why is all of your military here?”

“I will need it for the next part of my plan when we have global communications again I want to tell all of Atlas about Salem.”

“That will-.”

“Create panic I know. Panic is inevitable, and panic brings Grimm. But I believe we are ready. Once Atlas has come to grips with the fight ahead, I’ll use Amity Tower to spread the message to _ all _ of Remnant. I know everything will fall apart but Atlas will be there to assist with the Grimm and whatever else is needed.” James stepped away from the table and clicked the remote again.

Ozpin walked away from him and started to pace. “It’s insane James, can you even fathom how many lives will be lost? There is so much we don’t know about Salem for all we know she could already be in Mantle. I get you’ve worked at improving Atlas but what about Mantle? When was the last time it’s code was updated? I visited Shade on the way to Mistral all my old passwords still worked.”

James opened his mouth to argue but then shut it. “You are right, Mantle hasn’t been updated in some time.” He pulled out his Scroll and sent Winter a short text. “I will have Winter get on organizing an overhaul of Mantle’s security right away.”

“Oz. Why don’t we just ask the Relic? It is the Relic of Knowledge after all it must know something about Salem.” Qrow said from his spot beside Ruby.

Ozpin looked over to Ruby and remembered what he had first thought when seeing the shape the Relic had chosen to take upon Ruby’s skin. “Jinn.”

Ruby’s gasped as a hand flew to her chest, blue fog flowed from the cuffs around Ruby’s wrists and ankles. The chain on her back pulled out of her skin and became solid gold metal. The Relic’s physical form Jinn formed before them floating up to fill the space behind James’s desk. She was at least ten feet tall as she levitated and appeared to them as a very voluptuous blue woman. She had elongated pointed ears and long, flowing dark blue hair. Her eyes were dark blue in the sclerae and pupils and a lighter blue in the irises. She was nude-like aside from various gold accessories, a chain headdress, big hooped earrings, the right ear also having an extra earring. A choker, bracelets with chains dangling from them along with a single bracelet on her left forearm adorned her body while anklets and a belt of chains around her waist that ends in a big ring with three prongs. Trailing below her waist was a veil, it was wisp-like smoke and resembling the skirt of a dress. Jinn larger body stretched with a sigh. “Wonderful, it’s been so long since I was called upon.”

She looked down with those dark blue eyes to Ozpin. “You know it’s rude to not at least say hello to a woman before you have sex with them… Lots. Old man.”

Ozpin’s jaw worked up and down several times. There was a haunting familiarity teasing at the corners of his memory but for the life of him he couldn’t focus on them. “I don’t remember you.”

Jinn frowned setting a finger on her jaw. “I can answer two more questions this era. Use them well.”

Qrow was the one to speak up next, he and Ruby had gotten off the table and backed away till they could see all of Jinn. “You’re why Euclase has blue hair, why she seems to always be able to tell when something is about to go wrong.”

Jinn smiled and nodded. “The energy the soul of the Relic can change but I am always it. So when Ozpin put me within dear Ruby’s skin I decided to see just what it was like to be alive. I must say I am quite pleased with the results. I tied my soul in with hers, thus gave of it to the creation of your daughter’s soul. She has a small fraction of my power.” Jinn flew over as if she was lounging on a bench. “All the pleasure was well worth giving a piece of myself up like that.” She put a finger under Qrow’s chin. “You are remarkably talented with that tongue.”

Qrow blushed. “Uhhh.”

Jinn smiled and moved away from him. “Your question Ozpin. I know you know what to ask, your gut has never led you astray.”

There was much he could ask for but he worried that something would go amiss if he asked only for something forgotten in his own power. The image of Garrett, tied and bound in his soul shook him. If there was anyone who knew what he had forgotten it was him. He afterall was somewhat responsible for Ozpin’s memory, the manipulative bastard had omitted his plans. Steeling himself Oz let out a long breath, he knew what to ask. “What memories, lives has Garrett hidden from me?”

Jinn smiled.

* * *

An hour later, everyone was shocked into silence. Ozpin worst of all as he had collapsed to sit on the floor. Due to his lack of concentration he hadn’t noticed when Garrett had materialized. Between the shock and distance from Lydia it was now easy to break his chains. The thief wanted to quickly ducked back under Oz’s conscience so as to not be noticed but Qrow Ruby and Weiss were all giving him hard stares, so he just leaned back against the wall with a self assured smirk.

The others all sat confused and silent. The information passed to them now buried itself into each of their brains. James was equally shell-shocked. “Salem-Salem can’t be killed.”

“Oz what have I said about sticking your dick in crazy?” Qrow said, the joke was the only thing he could think of.

“I wasn’t the same person then as I am now! Garrett saw to that.” Ozpin drew up his legs and shoved his head between them. It was all his fault, if he had just never let Salem out of that tower, none of this would have happened. Somehow at sometime, he had _ loved _her and she him. The thought wanted to make him gag how could he have ever loved a creature corrupted by Grimm. Especially when a freaking God told him better. “I just don’t understand how I could have been so stupid.”

Jinn spoke up, this was fun after all. “To be fair you are not that person you haven’t been for a very long time. You humans, I have noticed will do a lot of stupid things, in the name of love. Though I doubt you even think the same way now.” She reached over and started to pet Qrow’s head.

Ruby finally spoke up. “It doesn’t matter if we can’t kill Salem. Oz gave his magic away, so we imprison Salem, take her magic away. A fat lot of good immortally will do her if she doesn’t have her magic, there is a lot of study into Aura here maybe we can use her Aura to get to her magic. We can still change this. Grimm will never be gone, we can’t change a creation of the Gods but we can at least take Salem away. So that they stop evolving so fast.”

“That is a good idea Ruby.” James got up from a wall and started to pace. “We have one more question, we better make it count.”

Ozpin looked over at Garrett and stood up advancing on the soul. “I’d ask how to get rid of you but I already know that. I could ask how to shove you so far into my soul that I’d never have to even have a whisper of a thought from you.”

Garrett smirked and snapped his fingers, he became more solid to everyone else. “Waste of a question. Besides as Berth mentioned I have a job to do, besides I have the knowledge to at least point you in the right direction to make your new CCT tower work.”

“How?” James asked.

“Animancy. Atlas is already dancing on the topic and as you know how this isn’t humanity's first try. Maybe there are resources on Solitas that can be adapted to work in place of Dust.” Garrett offered.

“Animancy is the study of the soul it can...be… holy shit.” Ozpin shot up to his feet and started to pace opposite to James.

“I’m lost.” Weiss said.

“Animancy is the study of the soul, the raw soul that travels the In-Between in as soul essence. Soul essence itself has always been richer on Solitas because the continent is Rymgrands realm. He is a God of Entropy, he literally destroys souls, grinds them down into soul essence. Before the Younger Brother hit the reset button on humanity we used soul essence as a power source instead of Dust.” Ozpin went back and forth, then looked up to Jinn. “Thank you, I have no further questions.”

Jinn pouted and floated down to give Qrow a kiss on the cheek. “I really like that thing you do with the underside of your tongue.” With that she vanished back into Ruby, the gold on the young woman’s body became tattoos again.

“So what? We search Solitas for old animancy technology? It’s been thousands if not more years, what are the odds of anything is even left?” James asked stopping by his desk. “The time it would take, we are moving towards an election I might not even have the power to dedicate resources to such a huge endeavour soon.”

“Atlas Academy is loyal to you… but you are right I don’t find it likely you’ll come out well in the coming election. Ask Winter. She already is a public face and has the loyalty of the Academy and Military. She can even distance herself from you enough to appeal to anyone who doesn’t like you. It will give the people of these cities a military face. I for one don’t know who else is running but putting the military of Atlas into a civilian hands would be a special brand of stupid. Winter will avoid that and she’s not you.”

“Robyn Hill and Jacques are the two major contenders. I’ll talk with Winter and if she’s willing to run I won’t do so myself. Robyn Hill is a Huntress from Atlas. She’s been mostly working out of Mantle but doesn’t have any military training and Jacques is well Jacques. He’ll win seats up in Atlas.” James said as he walked back and forth. “Winter will be perfect then. Atlas Academy like Robyn with military training on the side. If we get a chance to speak to Robyn maybe she could be convinced to run only for the Atlas seat that will make it easier for Winter to secure the military one. I can lift the embargo now which in turn will weaken Jacques’ stance as I know he is campaigning on that being the cornerstone of what he’d do in office.”

“That way we can keep at least one person who has an idea of what is going on in control at Atlas. Brilliant James.” Ozpin said and turned his attention to Garrett. “Will you even help? Or should I get Ruby to lock you down.”

“The Chalice is in Solitas. You will need me to find it, it in turn will help you make the technology required for animancy. You need me.” Garrett crossed his arms over his chest.

Ozpin considered it for a brief moment, he wasn’t wrong but it was the little touches to his mind that Oz was afraid off. “Nah fuck you. Ruby, Qrow do your thing.” He walked straight to them.

Garrett moved to interpret but Lydia had been teaching Ruby. As soon as their hands joined Garrett found himself with a ball gag stuck in his mouth and wrapped up in a straight jacket. He screamed as he was chained and was shoved deep down into the dark corners of Ozpin’s soul. Ruby and Qrow sagged against Oz when it was over. “That was hard.” Ruby gasped.

“Yeah.” Qrow panted against Oz’s chest. “Lydia make it sound so easy.”

Ozpin snuggled his husband and wife. “Trying not to think about it.”

James walked over and Weiss hopped off the desk, he gathered her into his embrace as well as Oz. He was still torn by the realisation that Salem couldn’t be killed. Not that he didn’t have him in them but he was really hoping for better answers. Weiss was soft and compliant in his arms, they fit more like pieces of a puzzle to the other three, altogether becoming a new whole stronger and better than before.

Ruby broke the silence, a teasing glint to her tone. “So Weiss you think we might have contracted anything?” 

“Doubt it, we get checked out every six months.” Weiss said pulling her head away to kiss Ruby’s cheek. She knew they were talking about Salem and had she and Oz had been a couple. 

“But we’re talking ‘crazy’. That wouldn’t show up on scans.”

“True but I think goopy Grimm controlling powers would have reared their head by now if we did.” Weiss pulled away and wiggled her fingers.

“Pfft, you said rear.” Ruby giggled.

“Oh shut up you dolt!” 

James and Ozpin pulled away from the two females chuckling in almost the same tone. Then James remembered something. “Oh I arranged it on the way over from Argus.” He pulled out his Scroll and pulled up Ruby and Weiss’s student records. “I enrolled you both as second year students. I will also have words with all the professors I know you are both a bit old for second year but I will order the professors to push you as far and fast as you guys can take it. Being ignorant in the field is as dangerous as being only combat trained. We need to get you two up to snuff as quickly as possible, as I would like for you all to start working with the Ace Ops. When the rest of your friends get back I’ll do the same with them.”

“Thanks James, I was worried about that.” Ozpin said and rubbed a hand through his hair. “Qrow and I can tutor you both when we aren’t otherwise busy.”

“Sweet I love a challenge!” Ruby punched her open palm, very reminiscent of her sister.

Weiss wasn’t so enthusiastic but James was right, they needed to burn through school as quickly as possible. “Okay, we will need to get more clothes, uniforms and casual wear. Books and supplies, a place to study.”

“You’ll have a room at Atlas, if only to keep up appearances but I would prefer it if we could spend some time together at my place.” James said and kissed Weiss again. 

She purred and slipped her hands up under his coat. “Let’s go home then.”

“Took the words right out of my mouth.” James said and helped her off the table. “Homeward.”

Together they left his office and found that the rest of the group had wisely not waited up. Ruby, Qrow, Ozpin and Weiss’s travel bags had been left in the hall as well. They left the tower and thankfully James had a car on hand and they went to James’s apartment. Weiss however noticed he was in a new building. Closer to Atlas but as they rode up the elevator Weiss noticed they were going to the top.

The elevator opened into a small porch like space. The few steps it took to get the double doors were the only doors available. James stepped forward and pushed them open. “Welcome home everyone.”

Ruby’s jaw dropped as they walked into a large open space. Thick double panelled windows outlined the huge space, a whole floor was one large apartment. “Wow.”

“I have a room set aside for you three on the other side of the flat. There is a conjoined bathroom. On the right of it is the library, music room, training room, kitchen and living room. To the left of your room is another bathroom and my bedroom. The bathrooms are conjoined. There are blinds and curtains for all the outer windows. You’ll get used to the inner hallway and again most of the rooms are conjoined.”

“You didn’t have to do this for us James.” Ozpin toed off his boots and walked through the room and to the window. “I remember you didn’t have a place like this before. Must be lonely such a huge place.”

“Not like I do anything else with my salary.” James shrugged taking his coat and boots off.

Weiss took off her shoes and coat. “Thank you James, I’m sure we’ll make it nice and lively for you.” She walked up to him and hugged him putting her hands up on his shoulders. “I’m sorry I never was brave enough to say “I love you” before.”

“Me too. Gods I missed you.” James said hugging her to him.

“Oh get a room already.” Qrow rolled his eyes. “We’ll figure out how we want to work out moving forward in the morning. Go figure yourselves out first.”

James smirked and he and Weiss raced to his room. His bed was the same as ever and the room was the same spartan furnishing as before. Weiss wasn’t wearing near as many layers as her lover. James had her nude in less then a minute. Weiss on the other hand attacked his belts, first the one across his chest then the other around his waist dropping them to the floor. Ripped the vest open and shoved it to the ground. James helped with his tie and tossed it away. Weiss got his belt undone as he yanked his shirt off. James shovered his trousers and underwear off and then grabbed Weiss by the butt and picked her up.

Weiss locked her legs around his hips. She barely noticed the warm metal of his right side, black and smooth mimicking muscle and skin. Their lips didn’t part as James climbed into the bed and put her down in the middle. The kiss broke with a wet lips as James moaned. “All the things I want to do to you.”

“Well you’ve got me now. I haven’t forgotten what you said about when we do move on from Atlas you might come with. If Winter gets the military…” Weiss drew her hands down over his shoulders, she loved the metal it was beautiful to see how it all worked together.

“I meant what I said, two years Weiss. Two years of not knowing if you loved me or if I’d ever see you again. I don’t want to do that again, never again. I’m more then old enough to see that it’s not worth it.” James kissed her forcefully trying to pour just how much he missed her into it.

Weiss lifted her body and pressed it against his, rubbing her sex against his already ready erection. She parted her lips in the same action letting him deepen the kiss. She broke the kiss to breath. “I missed you too, if you want…”

James pulled away from her and looked her up and down. “What?”

Weiss blushed making her already flushed skin all the brighter. “I just got to thinking when I got your letter. What you said about leaving and making a life together. So… I thought about all the ways we could make that work in the public eye.”

“An engagement? You thought about… marrying me? I know we had months together but that’s not that long in the grand scheme of things.” The idea made his heart pound, excitement warring with reason as his brain flew through the same processes hers had.

“I am twenty one now, I am allowed to think about such things. I didn’t mean to kill the mood-.”

James kissed her and reached down hiking up her other leg over his hip. “Mood is not killed. If anything it’s further enhanced. I am very much in line with your thinking. I’ll even make sure Winter doesn’t castrate me when she finds out.”

Weiss laughed and reached down to stroke over his erection and balls. “I can’t have that I am very fond of these. Speaking of which, I miss them very very much right now, just feel how lonely and wanting my sex is for them.”

“Well it’s rude to keep a lady waiting.” James kissed her again as he traced a finger through her wet femine folds. His moan softened into the kiss when he found her dilated and dripping. He dipped two metal fingers into her, something he would have never dared to with his old prosthetics. Weiss keened into the kiss and grabbed at his back she wasn’t used to this anymore. Qrow and Oz they were both different and frankly she wasn’t often invited to visit them lately. Oz’s arm made sex as much of a careful dance that they didn’t need another complicated piece getting mixed up with. James pressed upward till he felt that important change of texture and massaged it gently.

“James~!” Weiss broke the kiss and gasped as he played on first shallower sweet spot.

“Hmm missed that sound.” James added another finger just to feel her shiver and quake. “I wonder how many you can take now.” He did a little circle with his wrist. That prompted another high keen. “James. Please~.”

The tall man gently rubbed her clit that little sensitive button with his thumb. “Shh, I want to make sure you’re ready. Once I have you I have no intent of going slow. I have missed you so much.”

Weiss forced her eyes open as he gently played with her. His dark blue to her icen, she could see how he adored her. Loved her the distance they had been put through only strengthened his affection and hers. Then he added his pinky and she could scarcely think. The others never made her stretch like this, but then neither of them were as broad as him. James kissed her shoulder and shifted his weight. “You okay?”

“Yes.” Her voice was thready and high as her legs trembled. Weiss closed her eyes as he played with her, she was so wet already the sound was embarrassing. “James please.” Her cheeks were flaming.

“I love it when you get embarrassed.” James withdrew his hand and lined up while stroking himself a few times with his wet hand. It was even warmed by her core. He stroked the broad head of his member through her folds. James moved his head and gently pressed into her, so tight.

Weiss moaned long and loud as he gently pressed into her. She moved her legs up further up his back and dug her nails into his back. “Ahhh. Mmm.” She bit her lip as he pushed deeper, oh how she had missed this. The others were very good lovers but it was different with her hearts match. She pulled his head down and kissed him deeply.

James’s hips met hers and they both moaned. He moved his arms to hold her around her back his hands resting on her shoulders while his elbows took his weight. Weiss relaxed her legs and James moved with her, letting her guide the depth and speed of it. Slow and steady, petite hands found their way into thick black hair. Kisses parted and resumed, the push and pull of muscle bathed in moonlight, reflected off of black metal tendons.

Weiss broke the kiss as she let James picked up the pace. Her eyes closed and out of habit she turned her head and presented her neck. James chuckled and kissed her neck rather then the bite she was so accustomed too. “Oz has got you well trained.” He nipped it. “And I know you enjoy the pain but I dare say Oz has a stronger jaw than I do.”

“Give how much he likes to bite that is not surprising. Ohh~.” Weiss moaned a long drawn out sound. James bit down and just held her still as he drove faster and lengthened his strokes. James kissed her neck and fell into instinct. The build up was slow and sweet, Weiss stroked over her lovers head and shoulders, gasping with every deep thrust. James moved his hands up into her hair and held her head safe in his hands as he let his strength flow into his actions. He knew she could take it.

Weiss climaxed swiftly and clung to him, her walls clenched like a vise around him. James drew it out for her, slamming deep and grinding her clit against his pelvis. She trembled in his arms as he followed her to bliss. They caught their breath together and kissed long and deep again. As James withdrew from the kiss. “I rather like that idea you had. It would at least be something to keep in mind should your father try anything.”

Weiss leaned forward and kissed him briefly again. “I think that is an excellent idea. Shower tomorrow I just want to cuddle you tonight.”

James rolled them over and pulled the duvet over them. “Me too.”

***

Ozpin found the room that had been made ready for them was big enough for the three of them. Dressers, wardrobes and a bed big enough for five easily given how two of them were on the large side of humanity. They couldn’t hear James and Weiss but it didn’t make much to guess they were having a good time already. They didn’t speak as they unpacked their meger belongs into a dresser each. Ruby was a little depressed by how few things she had left. Sometimes it felt like they were just doing a shop only for everything to get blown up, set on fire or otherwise wreaked. Why did disasters follow in their wake so much. She sighed and Qrow walked over and hugged her. “Hey, I know you’re not okay but you can talk to us about it.”

“There is nothing to talk about, Blake is dead and Yang thinks it was Adam. We can’t do anything about it.”

Qrow pulled Ruby over to the bed Ozpin was already undressed and he helped undress Ruby with Qrow. “Come on just rest with us even if you can’t sleep. We have each other and that is something.”

***

Come morning Ozpin got up early and let his lovers sleep as Ruby had been very slow to fall asleep, her mind just not shutting off despite the warm cuddles and pets. When he walked into the kitchen thinking about what to try and make for breakfast he was pleasantly surprised to find James waiting for a kettle to boil. “Good morning.” Ozpin said looking James’ new prosthetics up and down. “Those are very sexy.”

James laughed and stretched his left side his arm over his head. “Yeah, I do feel much better with them. I’m glad you bugged me about it.” He was just wearing grey slacks. “I’ll talk to Winter today and see if she’s okay to run for election.”

“Good, and I forgot to ask yesterday. Where is the Winter Maiden?”

“Missing, we had her safe at a safe house we provided for her but she ran just last week. I don’t know what freaked her out but something did and we haven’t been able to track her down again.” The kettle boiled and James took it off the element and pulled out five mugs. “What will Ruby and Qrow want?”

“Ruby’s feeling rough so a black tea with two sugars and milk. Qrow likes lemon herbal tea to wake up too and I will have hot chocolate.” Ozpin said as he walked James made the beverages he and Weiss were having black tea as well. “That’s unfortunate, I was hoping to take my magic back from her but I guess it will have to wait. I would like to leave the Relic where it is for now. Ruby is already a Grimm magnet with just one Relic in her. I am not ready to risk her with two. Later, yes. I am sure we will have to move it at some point. Cinder is still out there but for now it can stay in the vault.”

“You want to put Creation in Ruby as well?” James asked as he poured water.

“Yes. It is the safest place for them and when the time comes I will give Destruction to Qrow. With his Semblance it will suit him. He is never far from Ruby so the protection of her eyes will extend to him as well.” Ozpin took his hot chocolate as it was finished.

“Risky.”

“Less so then leaving them as easily picked up items. Plus it will confuse the other side they will be looking for objects and if we are discrete they will never guess where the Relics have been moved. Qrow is not aging, maybe in another few years I will teach Ruby how to do the same. I am immortal so I might move Choice into my own skin as Jinn confirmed they tie to the soul not the body. So even if this body dies it will still be with my soul in a new body.”

James stirred his tea. “I’ll admit to liking the idea. If we are careful about when we move them it would be almost impossible for Salem to guess just where they have gone.”

Ozpin had a sip of his steaming drink then asked. “So, I know you’re interested in joining what my family has worked out among us. With Weiss. We should talk about that a bit. You did get to dom Qrow a fair bit back in the day and with my arm out of commission I can’t do any of my old jobs as well.”

“Well I’ve never been as protocol orientated as you. I’m fine with you retaining your position of head dom, you are better at any number of things then I am. It would be nice if you surrendered some control sometimes. Like I’d like to do you, I know you disliked even bottoming for Qrow… when was the time you even had anal sex?”

“Not since you left. Again it’s still not really my cup of tea but I worry about my arm a lot when having sex and letting someone else lead would be a bit of a stress relief. So if you give me some extra heads up I am sure I can do that with you. Just you know, we’ll have to play that one carefully. Huh, I guess now that I know about Salem it explains my aversion to trusting another with myself entirely. That bit me in the ass once really badly. I mean I do trust my husband and wife but I’m a giver not a receiver.”

James had a sip of tea. “Yeah I get that, at least we know the root of the problem now. So. You stay as our heh alpha. I imagine I’ll be second followed by Qrow, then Weiss and Ruby. If my guess on Ruby is right.”

“You are, she’s a submissive. I’ve read enough of her thoughts to know she doesn’t even really muse on being a dominant. Plenty of interesting ideas to be explored for submissive fun though.” Oz smirked. “Qrow is much better at switching then he was before, so you should probably have some fun with him on your own at some point. Work yourselves out again. Weiss and Ruby I think will float between the three of us. You know how that goes, you have your lovers and the ones you go back home with.” Oz swirled his drink.

“I’d like to work up to the point where we are equals in that. That we are home to each other, I get what you mean though. Ruby will probably only ever have your and Qrow’s children while Weiss will be mine in that regard… or we’ll get unlucky and Qrow will have a field day.” James said.

Ozpin snorted and laughed. “Yeah, sounds about right. You’ve changed, in a good way.”

“Mellowed with age?” James asked.

“Maybe or just you’re happier to have found someone for you. Did you know I married Qrow and Ruby. I am Ozpin Branwen now.”

James coughed on his tea and stared, his jaw dropped. “Wow you really are serious about them. Ozpin Branwen. It does have a nice ring to it.”

“Yeah, I don’t imagine you’d change your name. You’re too well known but if you do marry Weiss we might have to figure out some tricky middle name stuff just for the fun of it.” Ozpin sipped his hot chocolate.

“If it works out. I think it will I have mellowed with age and I have always liked you and Qrow and I think I could like Ruby very easily. I saw how close Ruby and Weiss were and if Weiss loves her like I think she does I imagine we won’t have any issues forming bonds.”

“Agreed… James. If you do give up office… I’ll teach you to be immortal like Qrow and myself. You have changed and it’s a good change. I would be honoured if you’d stick around longer than just one human lifetime.” Ozpin set his mug down.

James did the same and crossed the couple meters to Oz. He reached out and brushed a thick ashen lock out of Ozpin’s face. “There has got to be more to change your mind then just me changing.”

“I made my… Lydia immortal too. It’s a sacrifice to live forever to outlive everyone around you and it’s greedy and unfair of me to ask it of others. Maybe I’m just not as strong as I once was, more afraid of being lonely.” Ozpin reached up and took James’s hand. “I know you’ve been jealous of Qrow for a long time. That I gave him that knowledge but kept it from you. Part of me was trying to protect you from it though James, immortality is a curse no two ways about that. Everyone dies. Over and over. We’ll outlive our children.”

“If we break your curse we could just let ourselves grow old. You could die in peace, we all could if we want one day. If you really are that tired of the world we’ll find a way to break that curse and when the time comes we’ll all be free to die together.” James stepped closer and cupped Oz’s jaw holding his head gently. “Don’t think of immortality as a curse Oz, not when those who love you willingly take it up so they can be with you.”

“I don’t think I am worth that much. I’m an old, sad, sorry soul.”

“Nonsense. We love you for you, we stay with you because we want too.” James kissed Oz, it was a bit odd to be the same height and the kiss was slow and easy. James dropped his arms to hug Oz to him comfortably.

Ozpin found himself relaxing in a way he just didn’t with Qrow or Ruby. James could take his weight and not even notice and they were equals in height so there was no stooping down to kiss his other partners. It was fundamentally nice and different. Maybe this time he and James could work out. Weiss and Ruby filled the holes in their dynamics and brought them stability and joy. Qrow would always be there for everyone to play with, with a smirk and a wink. Maybe at long last Oz had someone he could relax for and he could do the same for James. They would not be direct equals, but they could now understand each other and met a need that the others could not. Maybe this quintet could work out. It would not be a quick thing to work out and their would probably be a lot of sex and ‘dates’ with just one member to learn each other apart before they worked out how to come together as a whole.

Weiss walked into the kitchen rubbing sleep from her eyes to see the two men still slowly making out. Relearning how they liked to kiss each other. Her knickers were rapidly drenched just watching the two as she stopped almost stumbling in the doorway. She covered her mouth with a hand quietly stifling her gasp. They looked so good together. The same height but with James’ broadness betting out Ozpin’s. Oz was more slender obviously through his torso while James was a solid wall of muscle. Their hair contrasted ash blonde to black. Even the kiss seemed to be a very equal playing field. Switching from one dominating the kiss to the to the other without awkwardness. Weiss quickly pulled out her Scroll made sure the flash was off and took a picture. She’d have to show Ruby and Qrow later, this was one of the hottest things she had seen in her life. She only wished that there was some leather involved rather than sweatpants. Without disturbing them she waltzed into the kitchen and collected her tea before again very quietly sitting on a stool across from them on beside the kitchen’s island to continue watching.

Not long after Qrow and Ruby came in, Ruby wearing one of Qrow’s shirts and Qrow in a pair of Oz’s sweatpants as all his sleep clothing had been destroyed. He wasn’t all that upset about that, he didn’t plan on using it much. Though everyone was going to need slippers. Qrow also took a picture then said. “Good morning, I hate to break up the lovely show but we do need to eat.”

James and Ozpin parted lips and looked over to him, Oz over his shoulder to do so. “Sorry I meant to get started on it just got uh tied up.” Oz worked the colour out of his cheeks.

“I didn’t even get the rope. Your tea should be steeped.” James let Oz go and stepped away opening a cupboard to pull out a glass jar of honey. “I don’t know how you like it.”

Qrow walked over and set about making his tea. “Just the one spoon thanks.”

Ruby walked over and sat beside the night gown dressed Weiss as Qrow walked over with her tea. “Did you have a good night?”

“Oh yes, by the time James was through with me I slept like a baby.” Weiss giggled.

“That’s good.” Ruby had a drink of her tea, it wasn’t steaming hot, just hot enough to be nice to drink.

“Everyone good with an omelette for breakfast? It’s going to be a busy day getting you two ready for classes and judging by Qrow and Ruby’s choice of attire I take it you guys need to do a big shop?” James walked over to his very large fridge. It was mostly empty and would need filling too this place had been bought to house five after all.

“Eggs sounds good.” Qrow said and everyone else agreed.

“Yeah most of my clothes got trashed at Argus. Lydia said she’d send more of my stuff along after us but I don’t know if she has yet.” Ruby said.

“I don’t need anything, if it was summer time I would have just worn a sheet out here.” Qrow said having a long drink of tea.

“No, no sheets for you.” Ozpin said pointing a whisk he had found at Qrow. “That one time in Mistral was bad enough. Not so say I didn’t enjoy it but I wouldn’t put it past you to moon whoever comes to visit early in the day.”

“Spoil sport.” Qrow pouted.

“I’m sensing a story here.” James grabbed a large measuring bowl. “Care to tell it?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ardy: Thank you to: darkvampirekisses, QueenofSpades19, Sportsfangirl815, Aster_Risk and The_evilburger for your comments. You've no idea how they have been helping lately.  
Now to get on to the reason you guys are getting this all today and not on Saturday as planned. A little over a month ago my dad was diagnosed with advanced non-small cell lung cancer, he would basically die at Christmas if Chemo didn't work. BUT there was a 40% chance he could get gene therapy. So instead have having like two months left he could have years. HE GOT THE GENE THERAPY!!! I GET TO HAVE MY DAD!! It was just such bad odds I figured he wouldn't get it but like we got lucky and now my dad will be okay. I'm so happy that I just wanna scream to the universe in glee. I really wasn't going to mention it to you guys, just finish my stories and fade away. BUT now, now we have time! My dad will be okay and I just feel like bursting with glee. So you guys get this early, have a toast to my dad if you drink or eat something yummy if you don't just like scream with happiness with me! It's not a cure but it's time and that is something we desperately need. There is always the possibility that something new will come with all the research that goes into this and time is everything to my dad right now.  
So sorry about the less then usual editing but yeah I just wanna bounce and scream and hug everyone out there super hard. I do already have 2000 words of the next chapter done but it's a sad one and I can't write that right now but I will try to have it done for Saturday or Sunday at the latest. So yeah, I dearly hope that this brightness everyone's days like mine has been. With dad being okay I'll work even harder to make the best stories possible for everyone! Also don't forget my request for Ace Ops ideas, needs LOTS of those right now.


	13. If you can't run, you walk-

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If you can't run, you walk, and if you can't walk, you crawl, and if you can't do that... you find someone to carry you.
> 
> \- Firefly

Cinder approached the crib where she could see the infant wiggling within the cradle trying to get it’s limbs free of the blanket. This would be such a sweet victory against Ozpin and that bitch who stole her eye. The cry from the defenseless baby only served to widen her grin, her blade burning brightly with malice. Due to her inattention she completely missed the red and black blurr launching through the window. Her knife dropped as she tumbled across the room and out the opposing window with Hawk glaring down at her, her own one good eye piercing Cinder’s. They slammed into the ground outside and Hawk ripped her katana out of its scabbard.

Cinder summoned a proper sword just in time to block. The force made her tumble head over heels as Hawk pressed the offensive. Cinder flew back as Neo stepped out from the shadows umbrella at the ready. “Go away, I don’t need help.” She clawed at Hawk’s face with her free hand.

Hawk jumped back and brought both hands to her katana’s hilt. Her face was as emotionless as ice, she knew that without Falcon’s help this would not be a long fight.

Within the house Falcon made his way to Lydia’s room with a duffle bag packed full of baby supplies already over his back. He had a baby carrier already set up on his chest. He walked quickly over to the crying Euclase and picked her up quickly, fastening her into the carrier then closing his coat over top of her.

He knew that Neo was outside and carefully made his way out through a side door. This was the plan should Cinder go after their granddaughter. Hawk knew that she could not win not alone and that he could not help as it would leave Euclase too vulnerable when neither of them could kill Cinder. No Hawk would do anything for her family. Even die. As soon as he was out onto the road and out of earshot of Neo he picked up his feet and ran. He’d raise his granddaughter, far away from Cinder and her master Salem. He’d take the unique priceless child far away from anywhere anyone would think to look for her.

Hawk danced away, her Aura was draining quickly as Cinder started to attack with small bursts of fire magic. Not enough to damage anything around them or give off a lot of noise but enough to make dodging more difficult.

Their blades clashed again Hawk kept calm as Cinder let the glee of battle fill her. “Cat got your tongue you bandit shit?”

The Branwen danced back weaving away only to stop very suddenly. She looked down to find a fine pointed stiletto blade sticking out from her chest. Neo had sneaked up on her, the clash of blades in Hawk’s ears to loud to notice her. Cinder scowled as Neo pulled her blade free and Hawk fell to the ground blood blooming through her blouse as she fell. Her heart pouring out blood as she died before she hit the ground.

Cinder glared at the body then Neo. “I had it handled.”

Neo pulled out her Scroll and pointed at the time, then another flick had her pulling up the Haven military airships. She tapped the time again. Cinder rolled her eyes. “Yes yes let’s go then just let me kill the brat.”

Cinder jumped up to the window and peered into the cradle only to find it empty this time. She punched the wall of the house and fell back to the ground. “It was all a distraction, Falcon probably has her. Let’s go already.”

* * *

  
  


Yang escorted Blake’s body off the train with Nora and Ren. Maria stayed on the train as Jaune gave Yang, Nora and Ren a hug as he stayed on the train to take his sister’s wife to the port that would carry them on to Vale and back to his family. The train set off again within five minutes and the four set off carrying Blake’s body up into the city. The White Fang was located in the middle reaches of the city. Yang had messaged Sun, Ghira and Kali as soon as they had come in range.

Ghira and Kali were waiting for them at the entrance Yang hadn’t been able to say just why they were coming back. Upon seeing the Atlas freezer coffin in their arms Kali’s legs gave out and she wailed covering her mouth as Ghira caught her tears already following from his eyes. Yang felt the tears well up in her own eyes again as they came to a stop before Kali and Ghira and set the coffin down. “I’m sorry.” Yang cried through the words and Ghira reached over and pulled her into the hug.

Sun came running down the road only to stumble to a stop upon seeing the tears and the lack of Blake. He walked over and sat down beside the coffin rubbed the ice from the glass showing Blake’s frozen face. He started to cry as well, quieter but still present. “How long as it been?”

“Three days.” Ren said, he was the most composed of them. “We had to bring her back but she should be cremated soon. General Ironwood said this coffin was only good for four days before it runs out of Dust.”

Ghira nodded he can gotten control of himself. “I understand, Sun if you would help carry her please.”

Sun nodded and got up, they picked up the coffin again and the walk to the crematorium was only accompanied by the sound of Kali’s tears. Yang got it together long enough so she could see where she was walking. Nora was in tears as well but she wasn’t as close to Blake so like Ren she could keep it together easier.

The crematorium was a large empty space with the cremators small spaces set into the floor. The room itself was a dark marble. As they entered a mortician walked over to them with a large writing pad. “Name, age and cause of death?”

Yang spoke up. “Blake Belladonna, twenty one and decapitation.”

Kali cried harder at that and all Ghira could do was hold her.

“Alright, lets get her in one of the cremators.” The tall man shrunk his holopad and opened the coffin with a smile touch to the release switch.

Cold rolled out from the coffin as Blake was revealed. Yang had found her hand and kept it with her. Sun closed his eyes tight but with Yang set to burst into tears again he stepped up when the man opened the closest crematory and helped lift Blake into it. Yang picked up Blakes head and put it in rather then let it be alone in the coffin. Kali’s wails got louder upon seeing her daughter.

“Would anyone like to say anything?” The mortician asked.

Yang and Sun sat down beside the cremator as the glass and steel lid slid into place. “No.” Yang started to cry freely again, Sun reached over and hugged her.

Ren and Nora cuddled together as he shook his head. Ghira tried to think of something but it was all so sudden there was just no time to think of things to say. “No. We only just found out.”

“Alright.” One hit of a button later and superheated Dust started to turn Blake to ash. “I’ll have the ashes saved for you so you can grieve at your own pace.”

Yang made herself watched as Blake was reduced to cinders. Her Scroll rang and Yang forced herself to pick it up after reading the caller ID. “Dad?”

“Oh thank the gods you picked up. Yang we-.” Taiyang’s voice was choked with tears. “Please come to Lydia’s house, she’s dead murdered and Euclase is missing.”

“What?” Yang covered her mouth as tears took over again. This day literally couldn’t get any worse.

“Please just come, I have to stay with the house and the police right now.” Tai said.

“Yes I will, sorry I’m coming right now.” Yang scrambled to her feet, she couldn’t believe it everything had gone so wrong so fast. Ren stepped up and helped her. “We are sorry for your loss.” He said to Ghira and Kali. “We’ll take care of Yang, come on Nora.”

Nora got on Yang’s free side and helped her out of the room. The tears just wouldn’t stop, even Ren was crying though his lips were pursed and he held himself together better then the two women. They rode the elevator up and took several extra minutes to get to Lydia’s house. When they got there the police had holo tape up marking the property as a crime scene and Taiyang was sitting the pouch with a blanket wrapped around his shoulders staring out into Lydia’s garden. They were allowed in as the resemblance between father and daughter was clear. Tai shot up when Yang came into view and raced to her hugging her tight. “I’m sorry, I’m sorry.” He babbled as Yang clung to him. “I wasn’t here.”

Ren took a deep settling breath. Beckett was strangely on scene, standing next to a body. Ren forced himself to walk over and didn’t recognize the body. “What happened?”

Beckett looked up from his book. “Lydia Ivanova was found dead by Mister Xaio Long this morning. This is Hawk Branwen, judging from the damage she got into a confrontation with an unknown assailant. Both cases look to be murder. Euclase is missing as well as Falcon Branwen Hawk’s husband. There is evidence that Lydia attempted to put up a fight and defend Euclase as we believe she was the target.”

“So Cinder did stay in Mistral.” Ren rubbed at his eyes. He didn’t care about Hawk and wondered how Qrow would take learning that his mother was dead but Euclase she didn’t deserve any of this.

“We already have outstanding search orders for her, but I doubt she has stayed in Mistral now that Euclase is missing. It is possible that she just reduce the baby to ash but we can not be sure. I have a theory that Falcon took Euclase and ran. I noticed a distinct lack of baby supplies in the house.” Beckett gestured to Tai and Yang who were still clinging to each other. “Lydia left an extensive will, much of it was written for Ozpin. Tai has it. I take it you will be returning to Atlas quickly do not forget to take it with you.”

“Thank you, can I go see Lydia? Is she still in the house?” Ren asked.

“Yes. You were family to her, I will let the other officers know.” Beckett pulled out his Scroll.

Ren walked to the porch door and let himself in. It didn’t look like anything was disturbed in the kitchen but as Ren walked into the house he saw a bent poker and stepped around a shattered urn. He walked into Lydia’s room and stopped jarringly. She was laying on her side eyes shut and her expression peaceful. The blacked haired man stumbled to lean against the doorframe. The tears flowed silently, Lydia had been the steady rock of their family. His eyes traveled to the cradle that had been dragged over to a window. He walked around the body to it and found it empty, not even ash. Maybe, just maybe she had escaped Cinder. Ren pulled out his Scroll but found that Jaune was already out of range. The empty cradle stabbed him to the heart, he had failed as a Godfather. They left her so she would be safe, they assumed that Cinder had left Mistral but no. Cinder had waited till they let their guard down.

Ren sat almost collapsing on the ground. He cried silently for several minutes before Nora joined him crying more louding but holding him tight. “What now?” She shook as her voice cracked.

“We have to go Atlas, bring the will for Oz. We have to keep moving forward.” Lie rubbed at his eyes and took slow deep breaths till he got himself under control. “Come on, we are wasting time.”

Ren and Nora walked back outside and this time Beckett was standing beside Yang and Taiyang. A thick envelope in his hands. “Good you are back.” He handed Ren the envelope. “This has already been read much of it is for Ozpin, I will personally make the rest of the arrangements till Ozpin returns to claim the property.”

Ren took off his backpack and put it in. “I’ll make sure he gets it. Yang do you want to stay here? We have to get back on a train and back to Atlas as soon as possible.”

Yang nodded to her father’s chest. Nora walked over and hugged her tightly. “I’m sorry we’ve got to go but we were still called to Atlas and we have to go.”

Yang turned her head so she could see Nora. “I’ll catch up later.”

Ren nodded and with Nora they went back to the train station to wait for the next train to Argus.

Yang and Taiyang sat back down on the bench as Beckett spoke to them. “We can not put off burning the bodies and I doubt Ozpin Branwen can afford the time to return. Miss Ivanova left this all to him and much of her company which her secretary who also happens to be her second will manage her assets till Ozpin returns and decides what to do with them. Your name Mister Xaio Long was included as the holder of the house till again such a time as Ozpin returns and decides what to do with it. As you can imagine Lydia left everything to him and his husband and wife. The ashes of both will be saved, I know that Qrow was not close to his mother but respect is due.”

“Thank you for handling this.” Taiyang pulled himself together again.

Beckett dipped his head. “Qrow is what I would consider a friend. Acting in his stead is the least I can do. The house is yours and it is a nice property if you truly do not wish to maintain it I can find people to do so.”

“I’ll move in. Lydia loved this house, Ozpin, Ruby and Qrow love this place. I couldn’t bare it if something happened to it. My own house is taken care of in Patch, I can stay away as long as needed.” Tai pet Yang’s head trying to comfort her.

“As you wish. We will move the bodies now, do wish to witness the burning?”

“No, thank you. Just bring the ashes back please. They are important to my family.” Tai said.

“As you wish.” Beckett walked away. “Alright everyone clean up, let’s get out of the families hair.”

Yang and Tai stayed together till all the police were gone. Till the bodies were collected and the items damaged by Lydia removed from the premises. “We should go inside.” Tai said.

“Blake’s dead.” Yang whimpered holding her dad’s vest tight.

“Ohh baby girl.” Tai squeezed her tight. “I’m sorry.” He pulled her up and they went inside it was cold and they ended up in the living room. Taiyang got a fire going in the hearth and cuddled with Yang on the couch. This house had given them so much joy and now it was quiet and cold.

* * *

Jaune held Adrian as Terra lay on a bed in their little third class berth on the train. She had been quiet since Saphron had died. He carried Adrian over to his mother and put him down beside her taking one of her hands and moving it to hold him. “I gotta get something to eat. Will you be okay? Do you want anything?”

Terra shook her head and curled up around Adrian. Jaune sighed but put on a brave face as he headed out of the coach to find something to eat. His funds were getting pretty low as he hadn’t had a chance to do any work in the last several months so the last pay cheque he had gotten was for helping clear the Grimm before the Wylde Hunt. Maria was already sitting at the bar of the food coach and Jaune sat on a stool beside and picked up a menu. He quickly ordered a sandwich and water.

“How are you holding up?” Maria asked while tracing the lip of her glass.

“She was my sister, I got along with her best of them. It hurts but Terra needs me to look after her and Adrian.” Jaune put his elbows on the table and his head in his hands. “I’m angry and sad and I feel like a failed that I should have saved her.”

“We can never save them all, thinking that you should have will only make you a worse Huntsman in the long run. I’ve seen you fight so you really don’t have any room to degrade.”

Jaune’s brows dropped. “You’re mean.”

“I am the Grimm Reaper I can judge combat ability well by my age. You’ve got a long way to go.” Maria sipped her drink.

“Then teach me, we’ll have time on the ship. I want to be a good Huntsman and I’ve got the academic side down but I’ve never had a proper long term teacher. Pyrrha was teaching me but we didn’t have a lot of time together.”

Jaune’s food arrived and he slowly but methodically ate it. After a minute Maria said. “I don’t see why not it will make this trip less boring.”

The blonde’s mouth fell open for a moment before he pushed it closed with the end of his fork. He hadn’t honestly expected her to say yes. “Uh wow thank you.”

“Don’t thank me yet.” Maria leaned over and smirked. “I’ll have your ass purple by the end of the day. We only have a couple hours left on this train go keep your sister in law company.”

“Yes boss.” Jaune finished eating and his drink then went back to his sister in law.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ardy: Thank you too: ZoeyTheWeeb, The_evilburger and darkvampirekisses for your comments.


	14. Getting Outfitted

The quartermaster of Atlas was used to all manner of strange people coming through the massive storeroom doors. Students from all over Solitas came to him after all when they were enrolled. For uniforms typically sometimes Dust for weapons and other things. He was used to equipping less well off students with paper pens and pencils. Anything needed to be successful in the classroom. He was good friends with the good General Ironwood even if they rarely spoke face to face. So to say when James walked in with Ozpin, Qrow, Ruby and Weiss in toe he was shocked. James took them straight to the racks of clothing and started to point out sizes and styles. Qrow hung back as James started picking out a uniform for Oz. 

“James, come on I only have one arm anything picked out needs to be able to be taken on and off with one hand.” Ozpin made a face at a red tie.

“Well you’ve managed to do a vest.” James pulled a pair of dark blue trousers of the racks. “This is Atlas after all, the more layers the less likely you’ll freeze that lovely butt of yours off.”

Oz pouted his shoulders slumping. “You don’t play fair.”

James grabbed a dark blue dress shirt off a shelf. “Of course not, I know you too well.”

Ozpin grumbled and started to undo the fastenings his trench coat. “Can’t I have a little bit of green?”

The General set the clothes down on a table and helped Oz get out of his current layers. “It’s a uniform Oz, it’s not exactly up for debate. If we are going to be a united front you should at least look the part.”

“But I’m not Atlas, I have no desire to be Atlas and you’re not making me wear a tie. I have a personal vendetta against ties.” Oz reached up and rubbed his throat. “Why anyone would willingly put a noose around their necks as a fashion statement I will never understand.”

James sighed looking at Ozpin in his black dress trousers and green sweater the cowl of it high up around Oz’s jaw. “Could you suffer through a green dress shirt?”

“I guess.” Ozpin grabbed the hem of his shirt and pulled it off over his head and then down his bad arm. It was wrapped up in bandages today yet again with a compression sleeve of back on. “Uh the more layers on this the better.” Oz gestured to his arm. “I don’t feel much of anything so keeping it warm is important.”

“Good to know.” James helped Oz into the blue shirt but didn’t do it up. “You’re right, blue is not your colour.” He pulled it off and replaced it with a green one. James did up the buttons and then picked up a white vest identical to his own. “You really should let my doctors look at that arm.”

Ozpin did up the double breasted waistcoat with James’s assistance. “Not much point, it will heal as it heals. There is nothing to be done for the skin that hasn’t been already. “It was burned James, very little anyone can really do about that.”

James stepped back and looked Oz up and down. “There are always false skin grafts to try. I have some of the newest ones and they are fantastic.” He stepped away and picked out a version of his trench coat that had a high black fur mantle that would help cover Oz’s neck and the blue accents swapped out for black. He helped Ozpin into it and did up the front before layer a heavy weapons belt around Oz’s hips. “There now I can be seen in public with you.”

Ozpin looked into the mirror and posed twisting one way then the other before his shoulders dropped again. “I look like an emperor penguin.”

“Nonsense.” James reached up and fixed Oz’s bangs so they weren’t in his face. “Penguin’s don’t have green.”

Weiss came out of a change room, she was wearing thick white pants tucked into equally white boots. Her blouse was white but with red snowflake patterns around the neckline. The blouse extended down like a tunic to the middle of her thighs reminiscent of a skirt. A white belt around her waist with a pouch for Dust already on the side. She was wearing long gloves that went up past her elbows with her shirt tucked into them. Upon the gloves white snowflake patterns juxtaposed with red vine work not unlike the floral design on Due Process, Ironwoods revolver pair or Oz’s sword handle. She did a little spin showing that the blouse had Qrow’s tails on the back. It all came together for a very flowing light look. “How’s this? I was put in a design while we were driving over.”

“Lovely. It suits you.” James thought it made her look very light.

Weiss picked up a tailed long coat she had set on the table as she came out and pulled it on. It had more white and red designs same as her gloves going down the collar. She closed it with another white and silver belt and set her sword on her hip. “I just don’t look good in blue, I know you want us to all look like Atlas Ops but blue washes me out.”

“Where did Qrow and Ruby get too?” Ozpin asked seeing that the two had vanished.

“I saw them in the back towards the more old fashioned section. I don’t think you’re getting those two into Atlas colours James. To be fair they’d both look awful in blue.”

While James and Weiss ganged up on Ozpin to get him properly outfitted for the foreseeable future. Ruby and Qrow had slipped away from the Atlas uniforms and into the back where things that would be considered unfashionable but had at one point had to much Lien spent on them to just throw them away resided. Lots of red and black just like Ruby enjoyed and Qrow found himself wandered rather listlessly. 

He was wearing his usual grey tailed dress shirt. It left his collar and arms exposed and he was feeling the cold every time he stepped outside. The clothes they had bought at Mistral lacked his character they were to keep him from freezing that was it. Qrow reached out and set a hand on a rack full of old leather dusters. They’d keep the snow off, he picked one out at random.

The leather was old but still held it shape like it had never been worn before. The collar was lined with grey fur and it came with a weapons belt. The ends tapered down into tails like his current shirt.

“I like that one.” Ruby said looking over from her own side of the hall. She was looking at long dress blouses and matching vets.

“I just feel like I should try and cover up. The cold here sucks but I’ve been wearing this stuff or years and it would feel wrong to not try and find something like it.” Qrow stepped to the benches and set the coat down on it.

“I think we just got lucky to find stuff like this.” Ruby picked a short chemise and blouse. “I’m just glad those half corsets Lydia made for me will work with this stuff.” The chemise was white while the blouse was her typical dark red.

“We should both layer up. You can always ditch a layer but warming up without them is hard. Less wasted Aura in the field.” Qrow picked a white undershirt off the shelf followed by a new grey and white tailed over-shirt with a higher collar then his current one.

“You’re right as much as I hate layers.” Ruby picked out a black vest that would splay over her hips. She got to trousers and her hand wavered. They were picking out new hunting gear and she had always worn a combat skirt. However she liked that idea less and less the more she thought about it. To have so little between her and the elements or worse… Tyrian was alive after all.

Qrow heard her sit down on the bench and paused. “Hey you okay?” He walked over and sat down beside her.

Ruby sniffed and rubbed her eyes. “I was just thinking about how little projection combat skirts offer. How Ty-.” She bit down on her fist as the tears gathered in her eyes. “I just-.”

“Don’t wanna be exposed anymore. It makes sense, I’d be lying if your combat skirt fixation hadn’t worried me in the past.” Qrow hugged her to his side. “No shame in changing Rubs. Protecting yourself, even if it’s only really the mental side of you that you’re protecting.”

Ruby snorted. “Yeah like a pair of trousers would stop Tyrian.”

“I would be thankful you don’t see the dreams where I rip him to bloody bits.” Qrow kissed her temple. “Pick some trousers, they are better for keeping warm.”

The silver eyed warrior smiled up at him. “Yeah tights suck.” She got up and picked out a pair of form fitting black trousers. Qrow returned to his side of the hall.

When they emerged from the depths of the Oz’s jaw connected to the floor. Qrow and Ruby looked like a matched pair. Qrow had kept to his grey, white and black. A white blouse was done up to just let his neck be free while a new light grey tail shirt with shorter tails at the front as well as long ones at the back stuck out from under a dark grey vest that was embroidered with vine work. A thick red scarf decorated with feathers was wrapped around his neck and tucked into the vest giving a smooth poofed look. A long tailed duster was done up tight with a heavy weapon’s belt that Harbinger already hung off of. He even wore gauntlets, supple black leather that merged in with the coat. 

Ruby beside him had layered up much the same way only she left just a little neck exposed to show her Aura collar around her neck. The vest hid her corset and flowed down to her mid thighs giving the illusion of a skirt. It was belted together with a thin black and red belt around her waist. She had a knee length black and red embroidered coat that added to the skirt look. It’s long sleeves were tucked into black gauntlets just like Qrows. Her trousers were skin tight black and tucked into snow boot version of her combat boots. “There is lots of good stuff back there.”

“I like it.” Ozpin said and put his good hand on his hip.

Weiss had flushed bright red as she stammered. “You look like an old fashioned highway man Qrow!”

“I don’t see the problem with that. It will keep me warm.” Qrow brushed his new heavy coat down. He was already much warmer and enjoying it.

Ruby giggled and looked into a mirror. “I think I look like Lady Maria. The one from the stories in the clock tower.”

“You do.” Ozpin said and walked over. “It suits you.”

James was almost as speechless as Weiss, he hadn’t known that old stuff was still in storage. “You’ll both still need uniforms. For formal events if nothing else.”

Qrow and Ruby pouted together. The former saying. “No thanks James, I’d rather shoot myself then end up in Atlas colours.”

“I recall. That doesn’t change the fact of the manner.” James said. “We’ll have formal events and you’ll have to at least present the illusion of being professional. Just pick out a basic uniform and we can doll it up with my extras if the need arises.”

“Fine~.” Qrow rolled his eyes and headed over to the uniforms laid out. Ruby followed suit. “Don’t you guys have a press conference to get to?”

“Yes. We should get on with that. When will you meet as at Atlas?” James asked.

“We are going to hit the forges here. Ruby has had a new design for Crescent Rose for ages. High time we used it.” Qrow said.

“Okay. Come to my office when you are ready and we’ll go over how Ruby and Weiss will work through their course work.” James turned on his heel and headed out. Weiss and Ozpin gave Ruby and Qrow both hugs before following.

Sure enough as they came out to the front doors of Atlas the courtyard was already swarming with reporters, students and huntsmen. As well as civilians who were politically inclined who wondered just why a press conference had suddenly been called for. Without hesitation James stepped up to the holo recorder as this would be broadcast live on the news. Weiss fell in beside her sister who looked her up and down with a smile. Ozpin however took up the free spot on James’s right hand side. He moved to stand at military ease but his left arm was forced to hang useless at his side. James had given him a pair of white gloves to further hide the nature of his injury and to keep it warm. James started to speak with clear sharpness. “Good morning everyone, thank you for coming. In light of recently discovered information I will be lifting the embargo. Mantle as well will be undergoing a complete overhaul of it’s security systems. I ask everyone to be patient as the upgrades will take at least a week to implement. Anything going in or out of Mantle and respectively Atlas will be screened by hand. I understand this will slow export and import but we have reason to believe that a threat will come to the Kingdom of Atlas from outside in the near future. Furthermore, the military forces of Atlas will remain in the Kingdom. Over the course of the last few months I have been looking into a way to replace Beacon CCT. The Amity Arena will be modified to create a global satellite. The army’s presence is a requirement to complete this task. So I ask the citizens of our great cities to bare with the high military presence a little longer. That is all.”

Questions exploded forth but one of the loudest was. “General why the sudden change in policy?”

James held a hand up for silence which quickly fell. “Several reasons. New information from outside of the kingdom, a better idea of what to expect.” He gestured to Ozpin. “And an old friend that as come to give me his aid.”

With the attention brought to Ozpin he forced himself to smile. He was surprised when James took a single step to the side giving space for Ozpin to stand directly beside him. Taking the hint for what it was Oz moved and took a deep breath to puff his chest out a little to make him look the part of James’s second even if he didn’t feel it.

Another question came. “How do you plan on powering Amity as a satellite when Dust doesn’t work in space?”

Ozpin took the charge on this one. “Amity will not be launched into space, rather it will reside high in the thermosphere, as high as we can get it. Furthermore Dust will not be used as the chief power source. I have knowledge of a replacement for Dust and will be assisting Atlas scientist in the rediscovery of it. The technology will likely take a great deal of time to recreate and will require a great deal of resources from the tundra. We do not have a timeline for when it will be complete.”

The noise almost made Oz flinch as a replacement for Dust was unheard of before. James spoke up. “Silence please, questions will be answered in an orderly manner or not at all.”

“Mister O-”

“Branwen. My full name is Ozpin Branwen.” Ozpin could feel a colour tint his cheeks but Gods was it good to be able to say that.

Murmurs went through the large group, a few did know of the Branwen tribe. The reporter that had been cut off tried again. “Mister Branwen, just what is this replacement for Dust? Why has it never been used before?”

“It is a very old method that predates Dust. However it’s cost is far greater than just stone from rock. It is not something I share knowledge of lightly. It is from a world that is dead to us now, to reclaim what we lost will be extremely difficult. I only know if it’s theory it’s practice we shall have to rediscover.”

“Yes but is it?”

Oz pursed his lips, saying that they were going to use the ambient soul essence that saturated the world was probably not a good idea. “It is difficult to explain in broad terms and without prior knowledge of the terminology impossible to understand. To oversimplify, we will be harnessing the energy of Aura to fuel machinery. My knowledge of Aura greatly exceeds anything you will ever find elsewhere. Which is why it is only with my arrival that this idea is being made public. My presence is required for it to work.”

“But why?! Why hasn’t this been brought up before?!” The shouts started to fill the courtyard.

Ozpin whispered to James. “I’ve half a mind to show them magic.”

“Go for it. Better to distract them.”

Oz whipped his hand up and reached for his magic, rather then make a fire or something small. With some knowledge restored, particularly knowledge of the In-Between. He grasped the area of the courtyard in his mind and pulled the In-Between into the visible spectrum. All light vanished, only pure darkness saturated the area at first. Then the souls could be seem appearing one by one walking past or through people. Human shapes of purple creating purple walk ways. To those within the sphere the sky had nebula exploding in slow motion. Tracks of star dust so bright that they put the sun to shame. The sky was filled with colours of every imaginable type of stars, and an aurora of things they had no words for. Ozpin however didn’t look at any of that, sitting beside him was Pyrrha. She was much foggier then when he had seen her last, her features less defined. “Hello Pyrrha.”

She looked up at him and smiled. Ozpin lowered his hand and let the In-Between return to it’s natural invisible state. “That is why this has never been brought up before. I am the only one with the soul to access that place. It is what fuels our Aura, makes us who we are. It is through tapping into that place that we can use that energy. I am the only one with that ability.”

James spoke up. “However we have none of the infrastructure required to make use of it. That will be what takes time. Good day everyone.” He turned on his heel and with Oz walked into the school. Winter and Weiss following them.

They made it all the way into James’ office before Oz let himself sag and lean against a wall. “That was probably a bad idea.”

“It will give them something to focus on and an excuse to take as much time as we need. This is all new after all.” Winter said, she was still shaken up by the display of magic and wondered if they found the Winter Maiden if her power would let her do that. See that strange beautiful place.

“There is that. Gosh I hate vulgar uses of magic like that. It burns away the soul, I’m trying not to think about just how much we will be taking from the In-Between to do this.” Ozpin pushed himself up off the wall and walked over to James’s desk to sit on it.

“Just what are we going to try and do?” Winter asked.

Oz counted it off on his fingers. “Try and figured out how to gather and store soul essence and then try and figure out how to use it as a new propulsion system for Amity. Neither of which I know how to do without dying first. Back when this stuff was more commonly used I was a traveling knight not a scientist. I was not lying when I said I only know the theory not practice.”

“Our scientists are going to be eager to meet you.” Winter could already imagine it.

“They will have to wait till I have something to actually give them. Excuse me I need to go for a walk… or fly if that it what it takes to avoid the harpies.” Ozpin said as he walked to the window and saw the still stuffed courtyard.

“Alright Weiss. Come with me and we’ll see if Ruby and Qrow are ready to walk through the classes. Winter you have duties to attend to with Mantle.”

Everyone went their own separate ways and Ozpin found a back exit out of the school. The sun shone down on Atlas making it out to be a very bright city. Oz raised his hand to shield his eyes. Atlas shined but it was cold. “Never could stand this.” As he lowered his hand he noticed a little ice blue butterfly had landed on the back of his hand. Ozpin smiled at it. “Hello Fria, ready to see me?”

The butterfly flew off his hand and out towards the city. With a shrug Ozpin levitated himself, cloaked himself out of sight and followed the butterfly down into the city. It took him down to a small private garden. He landed in the snow and the butterfly flew under a willow tree. Oz brushed the bare branches away and as the butterfly landed at the base of the tree the Winter Maiden let her own invisibility drop. “I felt you coming.” She placed her frail hand on her chest. “You’re magic feels what you are and wants to be with you again.”

Ozpin smiled softly, she was dressed in warm clothes her skin pale as was her hair. She was so old he was a little amazed she even got away from the hospital. “Why did you leave your room?”

“I don’t want to die in that room all alone, it was so cold and bare, felt more like a prison cell then a hospital room. I would rather lay in peace under the night sky, I always did love the stars. I know they have been setting up Winter to replace me but you’re here now so that doesn’t matter. I have a request though. Take me somewhere good to die.” Fria reached out her hand shaking.

Ozpin stepped to her and knelt down. “I only have one good arm.”

The old woman smiled and set her hand on Oz’s bad arm. “I can tell, you don’t want it to get better do you? I know you, I felt you coming like a wolf starved in winter. That is what it felt like, you want to reincarnate.”

“You remember me better than I do.” Ozpin said he could barely feel her touch though the layers but he could feel the magic in it.

“I am winter after all and winter has a long memory. If you want your arm to heal it’s more likely to do so.” Fria smiled and let her hand drop into her lap. “Come please, take me out into the tundra. I don’t have much time left and I don’t want to die in this city.”

Oz sighed and pursed his lips, his left arm screamed in protest as he moved it scooping her up in his good arm and putting his bad one under her legs. He stood with lurch and walked out from under the tree. “James will be cross that I don’t bring you back.” He extended a shield Aura to keep her warm as he took the air.

“Not really, he knows you want your power back. It should be returned to you.” Fria leaned her head on Oz’s shoulders as he veiled them from sight. “Where do you want to go?”

“There is a burrow to the north east of the city. I used to go there to watch the stars.” Fria said with a small smile, it was nice to feel the wind on her face. She hadn’t felt it in so long.

“Alright, let me know when you see it. I don’t know my way around Solitas.” Ozpin flew them out of the city and over the snow-covered tundra. Oz looked down at her as he flew, her eyes were closed and Oz could feel that she didn’t have much time left. Maybe till the end of the day. It was well into the evening by the time he found the spot she was looking for. Rolling burrows with a glade of trees to the east. He flew down and landed softly. “Is here good?”

“Yes thank you Ozpin.” Fria laid down to stare at the orange sky. “Will it hurt when you take the magic back?”

Ozpin kept the air around them warm and sat down beside her with a leg up resting his good arm on it. “For you. No. I’ll be gentle with it.”

Fria smiled her face wrinkling up. “Thank you. I remember how I froze when it first came to me.” She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. “Will you burn my body?”

“Would you like me too?” Ozpin asked.

“No, I know it is the law but I want to watch the stars forever.” Fria sighed wistfully.

“Then I will protect you with a coffin. You’ve done so well keeping winter safe for so long, I think bending a rule is a just reward.”

The sun sank below the horizon, one by one the stars came out. They filled the sky and Fria’s breathing got slower and slower. “Ozpin, I think…” Ozpin who had laid down beside her moved to rest on his good arm looking to her. “You ready?”

“Yes. Can I maybe have a kiss? It’s not every day someone kisses me.” Fria looked over her eyes slowly closing.

“Of course Fria. May you sleep peacefully and turn through the wheel anew.” Ozpin leaned in and very gently and chastely kissed her lips. At the same moment he called the power of the Winter Maiden back into himself. It didn’t come all at once and he didn’t rip it out like had with Raven. No, it came slowly, gently like water trickling over rocks. When the last spark of soul essence returned to him, Fria took her last breath.

Ozpin drew away feeling energized and more whole then he had for a very long time. He slowly sat up and took a moment to settle himself. He would keep his word to her, even at the cost of soul essence it was only right. Oz set a hand on her forehead and from beneath his palm crystal started to flow. Like water it spread out and covered her body in a second skin. Oz raised her up on a table like slab and then thickened the shield of crystal to the shape of a coffin. A little shock of magic and the fluid solidified into a diamond hard substance. Ozpin made sure to remove all the air so that she would not decay. He stood up and set his hand above her chest. Into the diamond he engraved. _ Here likes Fria of Solitas the Last Winter Maiden. Her service will never be forgotten. _

“There, sorry I can’t make it more personal.” Ozpin ran his hand down the diamond. “But at least it’s a tomb fit for you.” He walked a few steps away before taking to the sky. Rather then return to Atlas academy he again hid himself from sight and flew to James’s flat. He landed in a back alley, dropped his invisibility and walked into the building. The flat was filled with reflected light as he walked in and picked out a lounge to rest on. There was a little time before he figured he had to return to the school and didn’t want to go early. He took out his Scroll and watched the city breathe. He hated it here, every since they set foot on the northern continent he felt something was amiss. The tension in Mantle was reaching an all time high and if things didn't change soon then the people were either looking down the mouth of the Grimm or being split into civil war. 

Ozpin liked to think that James was doing everything within his power to avoid these two outcomes but he is only one man and Oz remembered how difficult it was to do this alone. The light of the city was a curd imitation of the stars the clouds hid.

By the Gods Oz wanted nothing more then to grab his spouses, James and Weiss and get them all out of there before whatever was coming took them as well. Fist clenched Oz glared at the useless arm at his side and willed it to move. The twitching pain was all he felt and without Jaune to help his Aura the copper eyed man didn't believe it would ever get better. 

He’d stay for a little while longer. Silence could be a very pleasant thing. Perhaps Fria was right, Oz felt himself giving up on the arm more and more with each day. The pain was too much and there seemed to be no improvement for weeks now. Maybe it would be worth seeing what was going on with it, to let James’s doctors look at it. Sure he did have yet more magic but it was precious and not to be wasted on trivial things. The flying had been an indulgence already.

* * *

Ruby and Qrow worked at the armoury till afternoon playing with a forge. Which was to say Qrow did all the hot work while Ruby did the small stuff and assembly. Now they were done and Ruby was testing out her new Crescent Rose. It was considerably more streamlined than the old version. The head had been slimmed down and equipped with a double edge as well as the function to become completely straight like Harbinger. It was also fully detachable so it could be used just as a sword while the shaft of the weapon could become a rifle. The interior structure of the sword head remained much the same as it had before. The excess inner transformation of the old head was removed to create a flat edge that wouldn’t send enemy blades straight towards her hands when she blocked and the hooks at the back had been removed in favour of a singular longer one that doubled as the hilt of the blade.

Ruby tested it out first in scythe form them brought it in transforming it to rifle while grabbing the blade as it went. The hook collapsed inward and became rounded to avoid injuring herself. She swung it around transferring it one from one hand to the other. “I like it, next time someone comes at me with daggers I won’t be useless.”

Qrow pulled his shirt on and the rest of his layers. “I’m glad, we’ll have to practice as you’ll lose precious seconds in the transformation so that will have to account for. It’s also inconvenient to have the blade so far from your hand when in scythe form. You’ll have to adjust your style so you spend more time in the middle of the shaft and front then at the back like you’ve been doing up till now.”

Ruby pulled the rifle from her hip. “You’re still wishing I went for something more like Harbinger. Sword first scythe second.”

“It is a lot less wasteful in time to move from one shape to another. The only thing that really saves this design is that you can open with the blade and move it to scythe mode if you need it. Given how you are unlikely to ever go after another person with a scythe hopefully you’ll be okay and have those couple seconds to open with either scythe or sword.” Qrow walked over as Ruby scabbard the blade. He drew her into a hug and Ruby snuggled tight to him. 

She felt the faintest of tremors run through him, his concern for her well being and safety would always remain somewhere inside him. “You’re just worried. Too much change in too little time. First leaving Mistral and our baby… now this. I’ve had it for what six years?”

“Yeah, I still remember watching you make it. Mostly to make sure you didn’t cut yourself.” Qrow pet over her head and sagged. “I miss our baby too. Just think if this new CCT tower works we’ll be able to call Lydia and see her.”

Ruby hugged him tight. “Yeah I miss her so much.”

“Me too.” Qrow kissed her head. “Come on James mentioned wanting us to drop by after we are done.”

“Yeah okay, at least my breasts don’t ache all the time anymore.” Hand in hand Ruby and Qrow headed off to find James.

* * *

Weiss and Winter checked on Ruby and Qrow to find that they weren't letting the other smiths help and would likely be a long while yet. So they went back to James's office as Winter had wanted to work with James on drafting Mantle's new security net. An hour later as much as Weiss wanted more time with James, he had work to do and so did Winter but still she still wanted to ask. “Hey Winter, can we have a brunch or something? We haven’t had a chance to catch up.” The younger Schnee hugged herself with an arm.

Winter masked her surprise looking up from her holo pad. “Well we have been at this for a while. Would a break be alright General?”

James nodded, his gaze lingered on Weiss for a moment and gave a small smile. “Go and spend time with your sister Winter. I will be in meetings with the council for most of the day, between reversing the embargo and deciding if Amity will still be moved there is plenty to worry about.” James said as he turned away from them. “Things will only get busier from here on out so best take the time while you have it.”

“Yes sir.” Winter dipped her head.

Weiss stepped up and gave James a quick hug. “We’ll be back after.”

James returned the gesture. “All the more reason to take the time to talk. See you both in a bit.” He let Weiss go and headed into the elevator.

Winter looked Weiss up and down. “Shall we find a quiet cafe? Or somewhere more private?”

“Ummm, wherever. We can leave out anything that we wouldn’t want overheard. It’s just been ages since we had something as simple as a tea together.” Weiss smiled shyly. 

“Well there is a spot just down into the city I like to frequent. Let’s go and you can tell me all about the trouble you’ve been getting into.” Winter said and that got her a smile.

The trip down to a little but very high end tea shop only took twenty minutes. It was a wide open space but enclosed like a greenhouse to keep the occupants warm. They ended up seated beside a small fire with a dark oaken table nursing a strong black tea in dainty ceramic cups. Weiss traced the painting on the side lovely and floral like she’d was used to from Mistral. “So how have things been since I left?”

“Busy, James has been teaching me now to replace him. I think the stress has been getting to him.” Winter said with a sigh, her eyes drooping.

“He did mention to me wanting to step away. There was also talk of you running for the election if you want, he’d step down if you did.” Weiss said.

Winter stared at her for a long second before turning her attention to her tea. “I would be open to that. There is such a thing as burning out and it would be good for Atlas and Mantle to have a shake up in leadership.”

“Yeah, but he should explain it to you.” Weiss sipped her tea. “Oh by the way Ozpin and James didn’t have sex after you left. It was just a ploy to get James alone. Ozpin was very unhappy about having so many people around.”

“Ah, I see. Using the stereotypes of Valites to his advantage. I never thought he’d do that, he seemed so straight forward at Beacon.”

“He can be. He can also be several steps ahead of everyone else. Oz is at his core when he is happiest a very silly person. He’s very aware of what people think of him and he takes it in stride he doesn’t care so long as he feels like he’s trying to do the right thing. Sometimes he messes up but usually he’s on the ball. So in short he’s not afraid to use the stereotypes.”

“That was a tidy way to clear the room of the new people.” Winter sipped her tea. “You sound like you know him very well.”

“I have lived with him for ages now and will continue to do so.”

“You did seem very friendly with Qrow.” 

Weiss blushed. “Yes well, Ozpin and I helped each other when we were both battling depression and loneliness. When they all met up again I took a step back but was eventually invited to join the three of them. Which I did, Ruby was-.” Her throat closed and she blinked back the tears. “Raped, while at Mistral. Partly because I am a female and her friend I ended up helping her reconnect with her body and her sexuality. They invited me to join them on and off ever since. Qrow and I have spent a lot of time together as well. Ruby and Ozpin haven’t had the same time to really click to each other as Qrow and Ruby had so when they went off to have some time to be alone. Qrow often decided to hang out with me instead. Maybe so I didn’t feel left out, but I think he loves me. Not sure what kind of love but I know him well enough to guess that it’s not the love he has for Ruby and Ozpin but one that won’t fade.”

Winter was a little stunned, she knew that poly was a reasonably common practice in Vale but never imagined her sister of all people would get involved. “I can’t say I understand it but it sounds like you were there to help your friend and that they try and take care of you too.”

“They do, it really helps with not being lonely.” Weiss sipped her tea.

“And James?”

“My love. He was Ozpin and Qrow’s lover long before I was. So we all want to work towards meshing together as a group of five. I think it will work and if you take over for him he’ll retire and join us as traveling Huntsmen. I don’t imagine we will stay in Atlas in the long term. Oz hates it here.”

“Well at least say goodbye next time. Still though Qrow? Of all people? Winter said.

“What? He’s nice and a very good lover. Just because you like only girls doesn’t mean I can’t enjoy him.” Weiss smiled around the edge of her tea cup.

“But but it’s _ Qrow, _ asshole extraordinaire. Honestly I don't know what anyone of you see in him, he's still a ruffian, shoddy looking, alcoholic bird brain who flirts too much and seems to take delight in the art of irritating anyone he pleases.”

“Yeah but he knows how to eat out a pussy like a man drowning after a drought.” 

Winter barely contained herself, her eyes went comically wide and her face flushed an apple red. “Weiss! That’s disgraceful. Where did you learn such low class language.”

“Qrow is very good with his mouth, what can I say, I learn from the best.” Weiss sincerely enjoyed taunting her sister, it felt … good to laugh and she knew Winter wasn’t really mad, she caught the tiny flicker of a smile her sister stomped on, too fast for anyone who didn’t know her to see. 

Winter took a too long a drink, attempting to calm the heat that had taken over her cheeks, giving her time to compose. She and Weiss fell into a comfortable silence as the bustling cafe grew in volume.

This felt very nice, Weiss didn’t know when the next time she and Winter would be able to do this, especially if her sister stepped up to take Jame’s place in the election and council. Not to mention Oz had said he didn’t wish to remain on Solitas for too long and she understood, really, she did. The city didn’t seem to be in the best of situations right now and after all the controversy in Mistral she also wanted to get away from the prying eyes and pointed fingers.

It was just as she was thinking about that when a commotion caught her attention. A young man began shouting at something on one of the public screenings. Weiss was about to ignore the offender when he picked up one of the cafe chairs closest to him and threw it against the wall. The screen distorted, the face of James Ironwood froze and so did the people surrounding it. Weiss felt her breath hitch as another member of the public cheered loudly, then another, then a rock was thrown, hitting the projector so the screen went blank. Now that the source of their anger was gone the former heiress believed those people would calm. 

She was wrong.

As if a catalyst has occurred, those who joined in the cheering began throwing random objects across the street. It didn’t seem to matter where they ended up Weiss realized as a loose brick went sailing past her and through the cafe window. The cheers and outrage sent a chill down her spine. Weiss’s hand lowered to the holster of her sword when another larger hand stopped her. Weiss looked up to her sister as Winter shook her head. 

Within moments Weiss understood why as a dozen Knights landed on the street, guns at the ready with orders for the public rioters to stand down. They gave in without a fight Weiss noticed and turned back to Winter who sighed as they were taken away by the soldiers. “It's getting worse everyday.”

“Is it because of the Election?”

“Yes and no, granted the tension between factions isn't helping matters but I for one believe this is something that has been long since coming.” Winter placed a hand on her sister’s shoulder, granting her a small but kind smile. “Come on, I’ll walk you back.”

Weiss took one last lingering look at the scene of the riot, broken glass and debris scattered over the ground as people were taken away. She dreaded to think how much worse things could get and as she left the area at her sister’s side, prayed they would never have to find out. 

* * *

Ruby, Qrow, Weiss and Winter all ended up meeting at the bottom of the elevator in the school just after dark. Together they rode up and Winter glared at Qrow. “I will never understand you Valites or your ability to corrupt those around you.”

“What can I say, we are just fun. With those with an open enough mind they see the good time we offer. Or all that tree humping gives us unparalleled stamina.” Qrow smirked and cocked his hips forward and back. “Not like you’d know anything about that though, you’d prefer to hump dildos.”

“Ohh you filthy-.” Winter’s cheeks burned red.

Ruby and Weiss giggled from there spot behind the two. “Maybe you have a suggestion for a strap on Winter.” Weiss spoke up as she stepped up slipped under Qrow’s arm and pet a finger down his front. “This one just loves a good pegging and I’m curious.”

It was Qrow’s turn to blush. “Na ah, don’t go getting any ideas I don’t sub for just anyone.”

Weiss leaned up on her toes. “Oh I’m sure Oz can bring you down, then let me have some fun. You do love rope after all, that could be a group effort.”

Qrow felt his trousers get tight and could tell that both Winter and Weiss could tell as well. “Well~ maybe that could be arranged.”

Winter’s jaw dropped in time with the elevator’s doors opening. Weiss and Qrow walked out arm in arm and Ruby walked up to Winter taking her hand and pulling her out of the elevator before the doors closed. “Careful Winter, if you leave that mouth open much longer a fly will fly in.”

Winter closed her mouth and the sound of her heels against the floor was the loudest sound for a moment before Ruby said. “I didn’t know you were lesbian. At least I’m guessing that from what Qrow said.”

“Yeah, part of why I got disowned by father. He doesn’t think I’d ever carry on the Schnee line… and he is totally right I have no interest in having children.” Winter said as they walked into James’s office he was sitting at his desk typing away at a holo screen.

“Ah you are back. Did you get any work done Winter?” James got up and picked up two new holo pads.

“Yes, Weiss read getting caught up on her news while I worked. I have a new team of security already installed in Mantle and they have started to prepare an update patch to minimize the time where the systems are down.” Winter reported quickly.

“Good. Here Weiss and Ruby.” He walked over as the two came to him and handed them the holo pads. “These have the years curriculum already loaded onto them. As well as the times for the classes, you will not be required to sit in on them but you are welcome to as time permits. The professors are aware of your situation.”

Ruby booted up the pad and scrolled through a folder of folders. Hunter regulation, law, sparring, Grimm studies, world history, survival, advanced weapon building, mercenary economics and infrastructure repair. “Hey these are what I was taking at Beacon.”

“I pulled your file, it was still up on the CCT network rather than locally housed.” James said and stood at military ease. “You are welcome to skip anything you covered at Haven. There are tests at the end of each section that you can use to prove your knowledge on the content. All open book, no one cares about your ability to regurgitate information just to make sure you know it.”

“Okay, I’ll get on it before bed.” Ruby said and closed up the holo pad.

“I can help right?” Qrow asked.

“Yes, the quick intake of information is the most important thing right now. To catch up to their peers.”

Weiss put hers away as well. “Alright, we can do this.”

They turned as they heard a door open and Ozpin stepped into the room. “Oh good everyone is here.”

Ruby noticed he sounded tired, which wasn’t anything new but this was different. “What is wrong Oz?”

Oz shook his head and stepped in closing the door behind him before he leaned on it. “Nothing just nature taking it’s course. Fria is dead and the power is back where it should be.”

Winter was shocked but she guessed it explained why James was teaching her to replace him. Rather then to be the Winter Maiden, she had just been the back up plan. “Oh my, what about her body?”

“She asked to be entombed and I gave her something that will keep her safe from Grimm.” Oz rubbed the corners of his eyes. “James… I’d like to have someone take a look at my arm.”

“Wow, you really aren’t okay Oz.” Qrow went straight to his husband taking his good hand between his.

“It’s nothing just getting frustrated with it, it’s not getting any better. The cold isn’t helping either.” Oz forced a smile, Qrow’s worry and ability to read him was endearing.

“I have a trustworthy doctor and a private scanning room. I’ll send him a message and see if he’s available for tomorrow.” James pulled out his Scroll and sent off the message. “I need to speak with Winter you should all head home and settle in.”

“Sounds good.” Ruby went over to her husbands and they said their goodbyes before leaving.

James turned his attention to Winter. “So how would you feel about becoming a politician?”

“That it is evil incarnate but I’ll hate it and those who hate the job won’t abuse it.”

James clapped her on the shoulder. “You got it in one.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ardy: Thank you too: QueenofSpades19, The_evilburger, darkvampirekisses, Haley+Chambers and Baker1762 for your comments.  
Qrow and Ruby's inspiration: https://www.vgr.com/wp-content/uploads/2018/08/bloodborne-lady-maria-cut-content-2.jpg Or Lady Maria of Bloodborne. For just Qrow in addition to the above: https://vignette.wikia.nocookie.net/vsdebating/images/4/4b/Hunter.png/revision/latest?cb=20170323042708 It's concept art for the Hunter set from Bloodborne and fun fact. Qrow's design by Monty was originally based off of Bloodborne as well. Particularly Qrow's scythe Harbinger, which is why in my first attempt at Emerald Rose I named the weapon Blood Moon, plus it was a closer reference to Ruby's weapon Crescent Rose. Them both being stages that the moon goes through. For the record I still like Blood Moon better in conjunction with Crescent Rose. A nice inter-connectivity that Harbinger just doesn't have. Weiss design was more just inspire by her V1 outfit, I don't personally like how the colours for her keep getting more and more washed out and grey.


	15. Motivation

Yang drifted out of Lydia’s house. Though she supposed it was the Branwen household now, all it was missing was all the Branwens. The snow was piling high in drifts on either side of the roads. She knew she should really get on a train and back to Atlas to her sister. To the job that awaited her there… to a sister that didn’t need her anymore. To a cold place that she didn’t even want to go. She walked up to Haven’s main courtyard and found everything normal, as though the actions of the past week had never happened. 

She knew that she needed to go in, there was so much to do, to organize and she needed to find a way to contact Ozpin to tell him… burning tears stung behind her eyes as she turned away and wandered into a nearby cafe. She was so torn and tired it took until a loud familiar voice snapped her out of her stupor to see Sun there talking to his team.

Sun’s tail twitched when he saw her and got up from the table. “Be back in a minute guys.” He walked over and gently guided Yang into a side room that was thankfully empty. “Hey, how are you doing?”

“Lydia is dead too and Euclase is missing. Blake-.” Yang’s eyes started to water, unable to hold back the tears.

Sun stepped to her and hugged her. His eyes were also bright with fighting back his sorrow but Yang needed comfort right now. “Do you plan on going to Atlas? The rest of your team is there already.”

Yang hugged him back. “I guess, but Ruby doesn’t really need me and Weiss is happy to see James again I’d just be a third wheel.”

Sun pulled away and brushed her arms down. “Hey Yang… you know that it was just for Blake that I…”

Hurt, Yang pulled away from him and hugged herself. “Yeah you were just around for Blake. Sorry, I’ll just go.”

“I’m sorry Yang and I’m sorry for your loss. You should really get going to Atlas though, you chased your sister all the way from Vale. She must still mean a lot to you and despite how you feel I think your sister still needs you. We all need our family, one way or another. That and we are Huntsmen, loss is part of the job but we still get up every morning and continue.” Sun took a step after her with raised arms but let them drop. “I should get back to my team, we had planned to spar on our day off.” He kissed her on the cheek. “I’m sorry Yang.” Sun left before he made this anymore awkward.

Yang collapsed to sit on a desk chair as the tears flowed. So she didn’t even have Sun to fall back on anymore, Blake had been where they connected and now she was gone. A light knock sounded on the door and Bartholmew stepped in. “I saw you come in.” He walked over opening his thermos as he went, he offered it to her. “Moca with rum. It won’t help but you have to replace some of those fluids.”

Yang took it and had a sip, she could tell that the rum was of the barely there verity. “Still drinking in class?” She cleaned her face and looked up to him. “You’re almost as bad as my uncle.”

“Hardly, I am never inebriated, it’s just a flavouring.” Bart leaned on the desk beside her. “I heard about Blake and Lydia. The latter was on the news given that it was a murder.” He reached out and stroked up and down her back. “Will you be returning to Atlas?”

The blonde sniffed. “I don’t know. I know I should but I’m just not sure what the point is. Ruby doesn’t need my help, I don’t know what my place in her life is anymore. She’s all grown up and doesn’t need me anymore.”

“True, she has grown up and bloomed. She doesn't need you to look after her anymore. But I am sure she’d love to have her sister around, just as her sister. From what I saw you were fitting in well with Jaune, Nora and Ren. Better even then your attempts with Blake. Yang. As Huntsmen we have the family we are born with and we have the family we choose. I think you have been chosen by those three, even if none of you know that. Go to Atlas, you belong with your family.”

“But what about dad?” Yang looked up at him.

“Taiyang’s tougher then he looks, he’s got all of us as well. He’ll be fine and he’ll understand that you’ve got to keep moving forward.” Bart leaned over and kissed her temple. “Don’t think you are without prospects, I’m not going anywhere. I like you for you.”

Yang got up and hugged him. “It all just hurts though.”

Bart returned the embrace. “It always will but living your life is the only thing that will dull it. Think about those who love you, they wouldn’t want you to wallow in misery. They’d want you to be you. Your brash, loud, firecracker self. Your sister looks to you when she’s down. Think about how hard it is going to be for her when she hears that she lost Euclase, her baby. Think about how hard it is going to be on Oz to lose his mother. Qrow is gonna have his work cut out for them trying to hold them together while he is just as broken. Ruby, Qrow, they still need you just maybe in a new way. Weiss loved Lydia and Euclase, she is gonna be hurting. You’re so strong Yang, the strongest person I have ever had the privilege of knowing. You should go and be their strength and when they find it again you can still be their friend.”

Yang pulled back and rubbed her face again. “Thanks Bart.” She leaned up and kissed him. “Maybe we’ll run into each other again after Atlas?”

“If you don’t find me, I’ll look for you.” Bart reached up and brushed a lock of her hair back behind her ear.

Yang saw something else flicker through his eyes. “What’s wrong?”

“... Another reason I want you to leave. There was a ship from Vacou last week and we got it quarantined but people in the lower city have been getting sick. Black pustules and the like. The council is worried and trying to track down anyone who is sick but we haven’t figured out how they are getting sick. You should leave, I am a history professor after all and…”

Understanding dawned on Yang. “Oh Gods, you’ve seen this before.”

“Yes. If things don’t improve within the next week. The evacuation order will go out and Haven will be emptied. We can’t risk losing any students and they’ve got a better chance against Grimm then they do a plague. Maybe we will contain it, maybe not but you should leave. I’ll make sure Taiyang makes it back to Patch, I know that Glynda and Port will go back to Vale as well. I’ll keep your dad company, won’t let him stew.”

“Okay, just because it’s you asking.” Yang said even as her heart pounded. “I’ll tell them too, not to let anything from Vacou into Mantle. If I don’t go now who knows when they’ll get the news and by then it could be too late.”

Bart got up and they went back to Lydia’s house to tell Tai. Bart didn’t have it in his heart to say it might be too late already. He had a feeling about how this plague had returned and that Vale and Vacou were already death traps. That it was possible that it had already made it to Mantle and it was just a matter of time before it showed its face there.

He just prayed he was wrong.

* * *

Maria kept Jaune on his toes as they walked down the long road that would end at the Arc family homestead. They had been lucky enough to be allowed to ride in the back of a truck to this point and had spent the week on the ship training. Right now Maria lunged at Jaune blades out one clashing across his shield as he dodged the other twisting out of the way only to get clipped in the thigh and fall onto his butt for the fifth time in ten minutes.

Terra Cotta-Arc laughed softly at her brother in law. Adrian was bundled tight in her arms. “Well that was a whole ten seconds longer then last time.”

Jaune got up and dusted the snow off of his trousers. “Yeah yeah.”

Maria put her kamas back on her belt. “That shield… I think when we get to Atlas boy you should trade up for a tower shield and a more complete set of armour. A well trained shield arm is just as useful a weapon as any sword can be. You’ve got the height and are working towards the muscle mass, it would be worth a try at the very least.”

“Well you know this all way better than me. So I’ll do whatever you recommend but we should put a pause on the training. Dad would flip if he saw me getting my butt kicked.” Jaune said and scabbed his sword into his shield.

The forest gave way into several large open fields with a huge farm house at the centre. Big enough for all nine Arcs after all. As they came up to the huge log house the front door crashed open and two of his seven sisters came crashing through the show. “JAUNE!!”

Jaune catch the two Arc projectiles. “Lizzy, Mary.” Jaune picked up the two tall women and hugged them tight. “How have you been?” He set them down.

“Good, trade is in the dumpster but we make enough of everything to feed ourselves with extra. We even picked up a few extra stable hands when Vale went down.” Lizzy said fixing her big round glasses as she let her brother go.

Mary the next youngest with darker blonde hair looked Jaune up and down. “Gosh when did you get so big?”

“Been a busy couple years.” Jaune said with a shrug.

The Arc matriarch and patriarch walked out into the snow. The head of the Arc household was a man of seventy while his wife was only forty five. She had been his second wife after the first died in childbirth. Jaune couldn’t help but light up at the sight of his mother. Her light blonde hair was so long it end at her waist and straight as an arrow, her eyes a soft blue. “Jaune.” She stepped up and hugged her baby tight. “It’s been ages, how are Ren and Nora?”

“Good, they went ahead to Atlas. General Ironwood called for us and my other friends. I can’t stay, I need to get back that way too.” Jaune let his mom go. “I just came to make sure Terra got here safe.” He gestured out behind him. To Terra Cotta Arc and her baby boy.

“Who?” Jason the Arc father said looking her up and down.

Terra swallowed. “I um, I’m Saphron’s wife and this is your grandson Adrian.”

Jason looked at her and her baby, the sneer was barely concealed. “Where is my wayward daughter?”

Jaune saw the tears start to gather in Terra’s eyes. “Gone. Grimm attacked Argus and the city fell. I decided it was my place to escort her here where she would be safe with Saphron’s kid.” Jaune left a little bit bad about invoking Saphron’s name again but his father had never approved of Saphron’s orientation so calling on the baby that Saphron had a part of would pull on his father’s heart strings.

“Hmm.” Jason Arc looked the dark skinned woman up and down. She was definitely from Mistrals stock as was the baby. “Fine, we’ll look after them Jaune. Are you going to stay the night?” Jason Arc had always found his only son a useless disappointment and expected him to crave family.

Jaune shook his head and stepped away back towards Maria. “Every hour here is one I am missing out on in Atlas.”

“Alright.” His mom hugged him again. “Thank you for letting us know and bring our family back to us.”

Terra sent Jaune a frightened look as she held the toddler closer to her, he could feel the anxious energy and sent her a wan smile reminstent of his beloved sister. His sister in law returned it, hers wobbling slightly as she forced back a sob. Jaune knew that at least here she would be safe and given a chance to start over. 

Jaune only gave his father a sharp nod before turning away going down the path with Maria. She asked. “Are you sure you don’t want to stay?”

“Yeah, my mom and sisters are fine but my dad never liked that I went to Beacon. He wanted me to stay and help with the farm. If I stay. I’ll have to endure the snide comments. I’ll come back when I have my license, when I can stand up to him as an independent adult. Not dependent on a school for room and board.” Jaune shook his head. “No I don’t want to go there.”

“That is a good goal, to stand up on your own against those who don’t see you as capable of independence.” Maria tucked her hands behind her back. “You are making me glad I decided to teach you. Come on, without the other two we can make up some time running with Aura. It will be good practice for you.” 

* * *

Ozpin hung back as James talked with his chosen doctor. They were in James private medical room, it was large with several extra tables. The doctor was tall and fit, though not overly so, with dark skin and a full but trimmed beard. His eyes were a warm brown that met Oz’s and the look made Ozpin’s heart warm even if he couldn’t put a finger on why. James turned to see Oz had arrived. “Ah you’re early.”

“You were gone before I even got up.” The silver haired man ran a hand through it.

“Yes well, we were of the mind that you would want to keep this as private as possible.” James gestured to a wide example table, it had a place for Oz’s arm already set up. “I am used to having my insides looked at so my equipment will be more than adequate for you and keep it off the hospital servers.”

“Alright.” Oz held his bad arm to his side.

Doctor Freedman moved to Oz every action seemed warm. “Please remove your layers.”

Ozpin set about pulling off his layers, James moved to his side to help him and set the extra garments on another table. The doctor’s attention was instantly drawn to the burned arm. “Does it still weep?”

“Yes, whenever I try to use it.”

“Can you?”

“When I set my mind to it, my old doctor mentioned that I have nerve and tendon damage. That it’s sheer dumb luck that it wasn’t amputated and hasn’t had necrosis issues.” Oz said with a shiver, the room didn’t feel very warm to him.

“Hmm, let’s have a look at the insides.” The doctor gestured to the awaiting bed.

Ozpin walked over and sat on the edge of the bed before swinging his legs up onto it and laying back. It was cold and made him shiver. Doctor Freedman walked over and gentled picked up Oz’s bad arm and set it on the armrest. “Try to relax and not to move.”

Ozpin looked up the sterile white light as the scanned folded down from the ceiling a small metal half ring. James moved to Oz’s good side. “And don’t forget to breath.”

“Yeah.” Oz scoffed.

A blue-white light slowly traveled up and down his arm as the doctor tracked it’s progress on his holo pad. He frowned and made the scanner moved over Oz’s chest. “What on Remnant…”

“Oh right, um magic. I was nearly killed by a Revenant someone dear to me used her own magic to put me back together again. The wood is alive. It’s holding me together.”

“I can see that!” Freedman’s brows were sky high. “I can see where it was introduced as well. But did you know that you’re entire upper skeleton up till the base of your skull is coated in it now? I can partially see it growing.” Freedman moved the scanner to Oz’s shoulder then down over his ribs. “Like a network, breathing with you.” He moved the scanner again. “It’s replaced things, like the tendons through your arm. I can see where flesh meets wood, it’s incredible and you say you can move it?

“Yes.” Ozpin closed his eyes to help manage the pain and moved his fingers one by one.

“Well I can see why it’s causing you pain. The wood hasn’t completely bonded to the flesh, particularly on the tendons. It’s breaching the gaps but not working completely with the flesh. So when you move it, the flesh pulls on the wood without it moving properly in time.” The scanner moving closer to Oz’s arm. “I think it’s already trying to mend the problem, to merge more completely with the flesh to grow into it? I’ve never seen anything like this, if we would replicate this kind of thing with metal it would revolutionize organ replacement. You do have some fresh damage though, that necrosis you mentioned. It is in the muscle, fresh looking too even now your Aura is killing it off and healing.”

Ozpin pursed his lips. “I… I have a piece of armour that was helping to… animate it once when it had been extremely damaged. It’s possible that could be where the necrosis came from.”

“I get the feeling that I will be learning a great deal from you. Still I don’t frankly dare touch any of what’s going on in here. It’s beyond anything I’ve ever seen, the exterior weeping is to be expected. Aside from a cream which I’m sure you’ve been given already to help keep the skin soft there is not much we can do here. Maybe it will further improve if you don’t use that armour. I’d like to do scans every week to track just what the wood is doing.”

“So I just leave it?” Oz asked confused, it wasn’t the answer he was expecting.

“I would recommend some more exercises with it. I’d understand that it takes a lot of will and pain to move even the smallest bit but in most cases of physio pain is a big contribution to showing it works. I will promise you that I’ll look into researching some of this and perhaps when you come back in say a week?” He paused to allow time for Oz to sigh and nod. “Maybe then I’ll have some answers for where we go from here.”

“That sounds good. Okay, thanks for agreeing to see him you know, out of the books.”

“Oh that is no problem! It wouldn’t be the first time I’ve practiced under the table, especially for some of Mantles less … fortunate citizens. Though I do hope that if things go well you will allow me to research more on this and about yourself?”

Oz felt a tiny trickle of fear run down his back at the prospect of being studied. “_ Not again, oh please no!” _

_ “Oz?” _ Ruby’s gentle voice whispered between his ears and immediately he felt a wave of calm wash over him. _ ”Do you need me to come to you?” _

Oz took a deep breath, bathing in his wife’s calm and loving embrace. _ “No, I’m alright just speaking to the doctor about my arm.” _

_ “Hmm…” _Ruby’s hesitation was clear as crystal, the faintest tips of worry for him soothed him the rest of the way.

_ Really, don’t worry. James is with me, he won’t let anything I don’t want to happen. I’ll see you soon.” _Oz tuned back in to the Doctor who was informing James about his new physio training. He felt much calmer now and Ruby’s warmth radiated over him like a hug before fading away. He would never get over how special this bond he shared with her and Qrow was. They were his one in a million, his miracle. 

James peeked over at his friend, it appeared that Ozpin had calmed down from whatever fear or panic had taken root in him. He thanked Doctor Freedman and pocketed the instructions the man had given him. “Well thank you for your time Doctor and I’ll make it my own personal task to ensure Ozpin follows up on all this.”

“You’re a good man James, I honestly can’t wait for this election to be over.” Doc patted the General’s shoulder, his grin sincere. James returned it with a little tilt. 

“Actually in regards to that, I have decided to step down from the military seat. Winter Schnee will be taking my position as General and my running in that seat of the election.” James saw the way this news shocked the doctor. He intended on dropping a few hints around, to let people get used to the idea of Winter running things. Her father could only run for the city seat of the election so it was a safe bet that Winter would get the military seat. Robyn could run for city and academy but she was only running for the city seat as well. Maybe she knew she didn’t have a snowball’s chance in hell of taking the academy seat from James.

“That’s! That’s a very interesting development. You’re sure about this aren’t you?”

“Absolutely. Don’t worry, I will be retaining my position over the school so I’ll never be too far and Winter has been an impeccable student. She is ready for this and so am I to be honest.” James said fondly, he felt an arm wind around his waist and leaned into Oz ever so slightly. As Oz snuggled to James’s warm side resting his chin on the broader man’s shoulder.

The Doctor’s grin widened from ear to ear. “Retirement will look good on you James and might I say it's about time you sought some happiness for yourself.” He glanced at the pair with a sweet grin. “Well I best be getting outta here, don’t need some old coot taking up your time.”

James felt his cheeks heat ever so slightly and he cleared his throat. “Thank you for your time and I’ll- We’ll see you next week.”

With that the doctor exited the private room James had for this in his floor of the school. James didn’t realize Oz still had his arm around his waist until his hand began a slow and sensual stroke over his hip. “Well that was fun. What shall we do next?”

“You have something in mind?” The General offered.

Oz chuckled. “Oh I have _ lots _ of things in mind but you have to feed me first.” The sound of a belly rumbling nearly had them both in stitches.

Heaving a dramatic sigh James turned and wrapped his arms around Oz, his mouth inches from the other man’s ear. “Well I suppose if I must. Perhaps show off some of my new cooking skills. That is if you think you can take it.”

With a purr Oz buried in closer. “Now that's the best offer I’ve had all day.”

* * *

Qrow was bored. Ozpin was off with James getting his arm looked at. Ruby was sitting in on classes with Weiss so he was left to stay at the flat all alone. It was a nice flat but after so many months of being on the move to be idle was a strange feeling. Qrow pulled out his Scroll and booted it up. He flicked through his applications until one stood out. One he hadn’t looked at in ages. It was one that was exclusive to only hand picked Huntsmen. He tapped it and the green screen of his Scroll went red and a list of names appeared. His Scroll was already set to Atlas as a home timezone so he was shown the Atlas list.

Everlight Crescent: Human trafficker, Vacou graduate. Aura level 7. Suspected location Atlas.

Nightshade Ebony: Prosthetics Salvager, Atlas graduate. Aura level 7. Confirmed location Mantle. Semblance slip steam.

Qrow tapped on Nightshade, good name for a crook. The image was of a human woman with skin so dark it was almost black, her eyes appeared black while her hair was a mix of black and gold. The rest of the picture was too dark to really make out what she was wearing. Clearly it had been updated since her graduation. Her weapon was listed as a rapier with most of her activity recorded in the docking district of Mantle and the surrounding suburbs. “Hmm, sure beats sitting around here.”

He closed his Scroll and got ready for the day. Layering up in his new gear he picked out a toque to keep his ears warm. He did have the sleeper earrings Weiss gave him in an ear so keeping them warm was important. He headed out of the flat locking it behind him and out into a back street before turning into a crow and taking to the air. Qrow did love being able to fly, it made getting around so much easier.

He flew down to Mantle. The muted orange city was almost as bad as the shining of Atlas. Arched grey buttresses made for convenient places to perch on as the towering stone points of angular designs rose up like they were giving the sky the finger. Garbage filled the streets as Qrow viewed it from above. Collections of the homeless gathered around barrel fires in the back alleys. He couldn’t help but think they’d all be dead in a few months, frozen in Solitas winter.

Qrow found an alley and transformed, his new duster coat tails billowing out around him like a pair of black wings. The red eyed man pulled up his new scarf to cover his nose effectively hiding his identity. Well if not for Harbinger on his hip. He strode out of the alley and walked towards the docks. He wasn’t far off if the stench of fish and whale oil that permeated the air was anything to go by. Qrow was grateful that the scarf weakened the horrible smell. Fish he was used to, but there was nothing quite like rancid whale guts and oil. The wide street had trollies rumbling up and down carrying meat to abattoirs higher up in the city.

The tall man scanned the people as he walked. Industrial accidents were common in Mantle so there was no shortage of people with artificial limbs. No wonder a Huntress had decided to make money reselling said limbs on the black market. The question was how were they being targeted? What was the common factor? If he could figure that out it would be a sure fire line to reach the source.

Qrow came to a wide lateral street just about the major docks and warehouses. It was a market stretched out over a street. The first thing he noticed was the pub. Pubs were often as good a place to start as any. He walked over a sign posted above the door said. _ Drunken Whaler _ and Qrow found the name very fitting as he pushed the door open and walked inside. 

He found the smell of cigars, fisstech a hallucinogenic drug mixed in with booze, piss and whatever else the whalers indulged in was particularly strong in here. _ Gods I hate Solitas. _ Qrow thought as he stepped over the muddy threshold. Most of the people weren’t remarkable. So he only took note of the ones with prosthetics and judged them by how much their prosthetics were worth. If he was doing this kind of barbaric work this would be how he’d case his victims.

He eyed the bar, his mouth suddenly very dry and aching but turned away and found a corner where he could see everyone that came or went. He flopped down into a too small chair and hunched his shoulders portraying a leave me alone vibe. The bar was loud but he could hear a pint being pulled and drummed his fingers against the wood. He forced himself to take a calming breath and focus on listening to the patrons. Qrow didn’t really expect to find his target on the first day and he had a city to relearn.

* * *

Weiss lounged on a couch in the living room. It had been a long day of studying, writing and having people stare at her. She was sure that her picture was all over the CCT network by now. Ruby was dozing on the loveseat when James and Ozpin returned from a long day of helping Winter get Mantle’s new security updated. James spotted his lover as he hung up his outer layers and walked over to her. “Long day?”

“So much to learn, so little time.” Weiss rolled onto her back and smiled up at him. “You could always come down here and cheer me up.”

James smirked and sat on the edge of the sofa, skimming a bare hand up the inside of her thighs. “Decided to ditch the trousers already?” He traced up her smooth skin as the Schnee sighed softly and parted her legs. As he got to the juncture of her thighs he lifted a brow at her. “And your panties?”

“Figured you’d enjoy a nice hot welcome home.” Weiss smiled cheekily.

James smirked and pulled his tie undone with his free hand then the buttons of his shirt as he dipped two fingers into her already wet and dilated sex. “Been thinking on this for long?”

“A little, not hard to get worked up when thinking about you coming home.” Weiss reached down and pulled the hem of her dress up showing him her smooth bare Venus mound and parting her legs a little more with a moan closing her eyes as he added another finger. “Mm, James~.”

James was already opening his trousers. “I’ve half a mind to flip you over and ride you like there is no tomorrow.” He could feel her insides clench around his fingers at the mere suggestion.

“Sounds good.” Weiss was almost gasping as he massaged her sweet spot without remorse before withdrawing his soaked fingers. Weiss moved with him as he stood and she shifted to spread her legs and grab the back of the couch. Her chest fluttered as James pushed his trousers and underwear out of the way and stroked the thick head of his cock through her folds. She quivered her shoulders tensing as she bit her lip in anticipation. There was always so much of him, she didn’t think she’d ever get used to it.

As James pushed his member slowly into her he drew a long moaning soft wail from her lips. It was one of his favourite sounds, the hot dripping satin of her sex hugged him so tight it almost hurt. The high yelp she made when he bottom out with a sharp thrust was priceless. James moved his damp hand to wrap around her waist as he reached up to push her hair away from a shoulder. “You good?” He grazed his teeth over her column of her throat before soothing the sting with a lick. He stroked over the taunt skin of her belly pressing just enough to feel his own hardness within her.

Weiss’s legs quivered as the action heightened the sensation of him pressed against her A and G spots turning her mind to mush.“Yes~.” The word was a wobbly moan. “Please sir.”

James kissed her neck before withdrawing from it and setting both hands on her hips making full use of the range of motion standing allowed. Weiss whimpered and gasped with every impact of their hips. He kept her dress shoved up around her hips so he could admire her butt-cheeks hitting his pelvis.

Meanwhile Ruby had pinned Oz to the love seat and was making out with him. She hadn’t removed her trousers so they were only grinding as the _ heat _ of the room grew and sparked desire in spite of missing Euclase. Right now she just wanted to feel the warmth of him around her and Ozpin was not going to deny his wife. 

James felt Weiss’s channel clench around him and thrust just a little bit harder earning a loud squeak just as the door to his apartment was slammed open. 

“Ironwood!” Jacque Schnee’s formidable frame took exactly two steps into the room when he stopped dead at the sight of his daughter held fast and half naked … and getting ploughed by an impressive ironwood. 

“What in the blasted name is going on here! Weiss!” The elder Schnee was a bright red almost purple in the face with anger that had Weiss cowering just the smallest bit. James gently removed himself from her slick channel, releasing the distracted moan that came from his woman and set her to the side of him mostly out of view. His erection still stood proud and wet with her juices as he sighed. “You couldn’t have waited until we were finished.”

Weiss trembled from behind him both mortified and frustrated as hell. She felt Ruby come up next to her and bundled her up in her in a couch throw blanket. Before she could step away James caught her hand. “I’m not finished with you yet.”

She flushed brightly and hungry eyed the cause of her desire, wetting her lips. “I can see that.”

“WE CAN ALL BLOODY WELL SEE THAT WEISS!” Jacque shouted taking further steps towards the General or he would have if Ozpin who had been sitting nearby hadn't intercepted him.

“Hello Jacque.”

“Get out of my way Ozpin, I have words for the General that don’t include you.” Oz didn’t budge an inch even when the Weiss’ father stepped up close and personal. Oz wasn’t intimidated in the slightest and even smirked at the shorter man when he felt James come up behind him, slightly to his right side and still very much showing off his cock. 

The Schnee refused to move back and grimace when he saw James. “I'm not speaking to you until you have some pants on, this is so indecent!” He attempted to look over to where his wayward daughter stood with the redhead but Ironwood and Ozpin blocked them from his view.

“Then you're welcome to leave, considering you just broke into my apartment and are clearly unwanted here.” James said still giving that small smile as he made no move to fix his trousers.

“Oh for GODS sake James grow up.”

“I think he's plenty ' grown up' as it is.” Ruby whispered to Weiss who chuckled loudly.

Jacque only grew more irritable by the second. How dare his daughter defy him. He hadn’t seen her since she went ‘missing’ two years ago and now here she was fucking the General like a common whore! How dare she ruin all of his carefully laid plans. The sudden coziness between Weiss and James didn’t appear new and with an uncomfortable pit in his stomach his thoughts zeroed in on the possible reason why. “So it was ‘you’ who took her.”

“She came to me Jacque, don’t think I don’t know what went on in that icy palace of yours.” James’ voice was as cold as ice and the barest flicker of fear prickled the Schnee. 

“Weiss is barely a child and you took her, messed with her head and reduced her to nothing but a fuck toy! I will have your job for this! How DARE you! AND YOU!” He directed to Weiss who was barely visible behind the two men. “You have dishonored yourself, sullied the Schnee name and your body. You’re a disgrace to our family!”

Weiss would like to think she had grown strong enough that such simple words no longer affected her but deep down there was some hurt to his accusations. Not enough though to give in to them. “Father.” She sneered. “I think it would be best for you to leave now. James and I have unfinished business to attend to.” Silently asking for strength she threw off the blanket and brushed her dress down and stepped up behind James, her hands running up and down his bare torso. 

Her father near boiled with rage, instead adopting a calm face and putting his temper on a back seat. “Oh dear me, perhaps I shall. It would be a shame though when I inform your mother of this.” He almost smirked when Weiss’ hand trembled against James. “You know how poorly she takes such news. Why I think this might actually break her but don’t worry I’ll let her know exactly where you stand with family.” Then he eyed the other occupants in the room, simply giving them a look before strutting out, James’ poor door taking a second round of abuse as it was slammed shut. 

Tension broke as James turned to wrap Weiss in his arms, boner killed, dead and buried. “You know he can’t make you do anything you don’t want to.”

“I know, it’s just complicated.” Weiss snuggled into his chest, breathing his scent seemed to calm her. 

Ruby also came up to cuddle her friend, sensing the mixed feelings Weiss was struggling with. “Well that could have gone better.”

“It also could have gone A LOT worse. It's a good thing Qrow wasn’t here, I don’t think he would have been able to keep his words in check.” James snickered feeling the room slowly relax. 

Oz however tipped his head in thought. “Where is Qrow anyway?”

Qrow as it turned out was just flying back to the flat when he saw Jacques’s storm out the front doors. A truly filthy idea occurred to him. He closed his wings and drove, ready...aim… FIRE!

He swooped out of his dive just in time for the wet white splat to hit Jacque’s in the back of the head. Qrow would forever cherish the enraged yell as he flew away before someone pulled a gun on him. He circled the building before flying down into a back alley and transforming. By the time he walked around to the front Jacque’s was chewing out the doorman for not getting him a cloth to clean up the very fresh bird poop.

“Hey Jacques, you’ve got a little something on the back of your head.” Qrow shoved his hands into his pockets and adored the flaming red cheeks of the Schnee.

“Who the heck are you?”

Qrow showed a little canine as he smirked. “Ohhh just someone you’ll be getting very familiar with. Weiss has talked all about you.”

“Oh really, has she now?” Jacques clenched his fists.

“Oh yeah, lovely singing voice on that one. She can really hit the high notes when I get her hot spot just right~.” Qrow pulled out his hand and offered it to Jacques. “I’m Qrow Branwen of the Branwen tribe.”

Jacques slapped Qrow’s hand aside. “Filthy bandit! What are you even doing in Atlas? You should be down in Mantle where your kind belong!”

“Ehh, ploughing my way through your daughters. I mean they do have the finest asses in Atlas.” Qrow wiggled his fingers as if he was about to grope said butts. “Those girls of your have some mighty high standards, no wonder they can’t find an Atlassian to satisfy them. Well James and I have fun spit roasting them. We’re old pals from when he attended Beacon. So whenever I come around we share the fine things we’ve collected.” Qrow purred widening his smirk. “I mean you could bounce a coin off of Winter’s ass. And Weiss ooh, that girl knows what to do with her tongue.”

Jacques looked just about ready to blow. Qrow sniggered at that train of thought, blow not _ blow _ he cocked his hips forward and put his hands behind his head. “I was just on my way up to visit her now. Well I do live with her, there has been mentions of getting some of the nice rope out for some fun and games. I’d hate to miss out. Maybe I’ll even take pictures, a sick asshole like yourself might enjoy that.” Qrow stepped around Jacques and up the steps to the building. He flicked a half assed salute from his temple. “Be seeing you Schnee.”  
“Get back here you disgusting excuse of a Huntsman and stay away from my daughters!” Jacques started up the stairs.

Qrow feeling extreme cheeky, he had enjoyed adding insult to injury but he was sure he could do even better. He pulled off his gloves and called on his magic. Qrow felt a twinge of pain as his claws grew in, Jacque raised his hand to grab him but Qrow lashed out faster snatching his wrist and digging his claws in deep. Blood welled up around them and quickly stained Jacques’s coat cuff. “Now now Jacques, you’re a businessman. You should know better than to lose your temper. Especially when I’m not some little girl you can slap and walk away from.” Qrow tightened his grip he could feel Jacques bones compressing. “After all that is what you have done to her, time and time again. Was it this hand? Maybe I should take it off so it will never hurt her again.” Qrow growled, letting his Aura rippled over his skin like fire as his Semblance rose.

“Guards!!” Jacques howled in pain.

Qrow let his wrist go and shoved Jacques back by the chest with a lazy flick of his wrist. “Weiss said you had a brain, I am starting to doubt that. I mean, what kind of idiot would try to assault a professional huntsman?” The red eyed man flicked his hand and made a show out of admiring the blood on his claws as it dripped down his fingers. “Especially a faunus who could rip your throat open without trying.” He shook his hand. “Yuck, I got Atlas snob on me. Don’t come back Jacques. Bother Weiss again and they will never find the body.” He opened the door and looked back over his shoulder as a guard raced over to Jacques with a medical kit. “Don’t forget the crap in your hair, though you’re just one big pile of shit so what’s a little more?” With that Qrow headed inside feeling far to smug.

The elevator ride was peaceful but as he walked into the room the rest of his family seemed rather solemn. “Hey what happened up here?”

Ozpin sighed as Ruby was snuggling with Wiess and James. “Oh Jacques just paid us a visit and happened to charge in while James was balls deep in riding Weiss. That went about as well as you’d imagine.”

Qrow couldn’t help it he burst out laughing. “Well that makes me feel even better what about what I just did.”

“What did you do?” Weiss asked horror creeping into her voice, she knew Qrow too well after all.

“Ohh, nothing really.” Qrow gestures in a circular manner with his hands. “Shat on his head in bird form. Implied that I was fucking you and Winter and that James and I spit roasted you… Then he tried to accosted me and I might have threatened to _ relieve _him of one of his hands. Oh and painted myself as a faunus cause I figured that would really get his goat.”

“QROW!!!” Weiss shot up cheeks flaming. “You can’t just do that kind of thing to my father!”

“Oh and I mentioned taking pictures of you next time James and I spit roast you and sending them to him because he’s just that kind of perverted bastard.”

Weiss shattered as her knees gave out. James caught her before she fell. “Oh my…”

“I dearly wish that was recorded with audio.” Ozpin said. “I’m just trying to imagine it right now. It sounds glorious, good work Qrow.”

Qrow bowed. “It was fun yes. Plus I’m enough of a nobody that he won’t find much when he looks me up.” He stood up and looked at his bloody hand again. “Excuse me I gotta clean the snob off of my hand.” Qrow headed off to a bathroom.

Weiss was still shattered, she knew Qrow was a wiseass. However she had never seen just how much of a wiseass he could be. Ruby found Weiss’s broken look funny, she slid over on the couch and patted her back. “There there, at least he didn’t flirt with him I wouldn’t put it past Qrow just to make Jacques uncomfortable.”

Qrow returned. “Yuck, I don’t do bad mustaches.”

Ozpin leaned over the back of the couch. “I propose a game. No rules, whoever makes Jacques the most uncomfortable wins. Extra points if he loses his temper.”

“You’re on.” Qrow and Oz fist bumped as the former crashed on the couch putting his head in Oz’s lap. “I mean without Glynda to shit disturb. What am I supposed to do?”

“But Qrow why?” Weiss asked distraught by what her dad now knew of her sex life.

“Why does anyone do anything?” Qrow sat up with flair raising his hands making them pop with his words. “Sheer absolute BOREDOM! I’ve lacked inspiration for ages~.” He swept a hand out, flicking it. “My work became mundane lacking focus. Aimless.” He pinched his thumb and forefinger drawing a line. “I’ve come to crave a new form of entertainment!” Qrow flopped kicking his feet up on the armrest. “Playing with Jacques will suit nicely.” Qrow checked his nails cleaning a bit of dirt out from under one and flicking it away.

“You’re only going to make it worse!” Weiss said her jaw on the floor.

“Consider it an investment in my ongoing entertainment!” Qrow stretched out over Oz’s lap. His hands were high over his head as he sprawled out presenting his chest for pets.

Ozpin undid the buttons of Qrow’s vest and shirt slipping his hand underneath to toy with one of the nipple piercings. Qrow purred a little quiver running through his body.

“Why do I put up with you?” Weiss pulled at her hair.

Qrow looked over and smirked. “Cause you like how I eat your pussy.”

Weiss raised a finger and opened her mouth to come back with a witty rebuttal. Only that failed miserably as her brain jumped out the back of her skull. “Uhh good point.” She pointed at him and slumped. “Well it’s too late to take anything back now.”

James chuckled. “I am sorely tempted by this game of yours Qrow. I mean he’s already seen me and it would be fun but if I do end up keeping my post as headmaster I shouldn’t completely let loose on him.”

“Hey there is fun to be had in the occasional snide comment!” Qrow bit his lip as Oz stroked down his torso with his entire hand.

“Perhaps, but I think that we all know you are going to win this game just because you don’t have the same public image to maintain. It will get you into trouble one of these days you know.”

Ozpin moved his hand to cup Qrow’s crotch massaging with a teasing roll of his fingers. “Well James if you don’t want Qrow playing with Jacques we’ll just have to take it upon ourselves to entertain him.”

“We both have work to do, I’m worried about what will happen when we aren’t looking.”

Weiss having recovered from the shock of her father's sudden arrival and Qrow utterly inappropriate but funny means of making her father uncomfortable. Was steadily being turned on by the moans and little restrained twitches that Qrow was making as Oz’s played with him. “Well we can’t stop him and having father put on the defensive would be very funny to watch.” She drew her fingers down James exposed front as an evil thought occurred to her. “Hey Ruby~, wanna help me with something?” She got up and turned to James putting her hands on his knees. “Spread them.”

James raised a bow but did as he was told, his erection was already getting very interested in these actions. Ruby got up and squirmed on the spot. After a moment's consideration she pulled off her trousers and underwear. Her bare butt had Qrow and Oz’s attention.

While she did that Weiss had stroked James to hardness. “So Ruby do you want to kiss or lick?”

Ruby thought that James looked composed but with Weiss between his legs stroking his cock with a loose fist. He did seem to have an edge to him that she was used to seeing on Oz when his control was fraying and he just wanted to rut. “Hmm.” She tapped her bottom lip with a finger. “I think kiss.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ardy:... Yeah I adore Hazbin Hotel and I love this chapter and wanted to put it out fast.  
Kry: Thank you too:The_evilburger for your comment.


	16. One Must Cry Before They Can Smile Once More

Oz felt sweat dripping from his forehead as he focused all of his attention on the task at hand, quite literally. His arm had been placed against a padded bench and was stretched out in front of him. The mangled reddened limb weeped slightly and it smelt foul from sweat, blood and rot. Still he had Qrow’s eyes on him, holding him steady as he pushed with all his strength. 

His index finger slowly raised from the bench, the skin pulled but Oz could feel the individual tendons work despite the damage done. He lifted it as far as possible letting the digit stretch before bringing it back down. Qrow grinned at him. “That’s great Oz, now for the most important one, lets get that middle finger up. You’ll be telling those buggers to fuck off in no time. Let’s go!”

Motivated and somewhat amused Oz worked at bringing up the middle finger. It was more difficult than the index but easier than the thumb. His shoulder cried with the need to give up and Qrow could see it cloud his eyes. “Keep going, don’t you dare fucking drop it! Come on.”

Qrow was taking his role as Oz’s spotter with full support and for the most part it was helping. Hearing his voice, the coaching loving touch filled him with determination. He didn’t know if this would have the same effect from anyone else as Qrow was also lingering in Oz’s mind, continuing to offer support and fighting words to keep him going. 

This had all started when James informed Qrow that the Doctor they had seen yesterday was very hopeful that Oz could recover mobility in the limb that had lay rotting at his side for so long. The avian man was filled with so much glee that he had taken the pamphlet of physio from James and read through it several times before asking Oz if he would let him help. Ruby and Weiss had classes and James had headed into work, there was a conference this afternoon where he would be announcing the change in his running and wanted to be there to support Winter. 

Oz hadn’t planned on starting the physio today but Qrow had woken before him and made a wholesome breakfast before convincing him to begin. Oz had to hand it to Qrow, when the man wanted something he planned ahead for it. So that was why he was here now, in James’ training room, it was largely empty given that they all had preferred ways to practice that didn’t involve equipment. Mats covered the floor and there was one support beam that he was currently leaning on for his physio. 

Once Qrow was satisfied that Oz was working all of his fingers, he worked Oz through some hand curls. That was definitely more difficult, requiring his whole hand to roll and clench up but he got through a dozen before Qrow called for a short break, grabbing the bottle of water he had added some lemon to and passed it over. Oz took it gratefully in his good hand and swigged from it with only a slight grimace. He wasn’t a huge fan of lemon but he had to admit it was refreshing.

Qrow was taking his new role seriously, he had gotten up extra early to have every set up and ready for when Oz was awake. He knew that given the choice Oz would probably not go through with the physio, at least not alone so he was sticking to him to ensure at least some of it got done. His hand dipped into his trouser pocket, giving a light squeeze to the gift he had gotten his husband. 

“Right breaks over, let’s do some more clenching.” Qrow bounded up all but dragging Oz out of the chair. 

“Qrow please, can we just give it a break for today. I have a whole bunch of things I should be doing.” Oz wouldn’t say he was ungrateful but the pain in his arm was really distracting him and making it difficult not to become frustrated with the lack of progress. He knew it would take more than a day, he wasn’t daft and he knew it was going to be painful. He just didn’t want it to be. 

Qrow sensing Oz pull away decided to pull out his last trick for the day. “Well I got you something that should help.” At the questioning look he added. “A stress ball.”

“A stress ball? Why would I need that?” 

“Well it's something you can carry round with ya, do some physio in your own time. Plus with all that's happening I thought it would act as a good conductor for all that stress I see building up, right here.” Lovingly he poked at Oz’s forehead, then gave it a kiss uncaring that it was still a little sticky from sweat. 

Sighing but much happier Oz nuzzled his bird. “Thank you Qrow, I don’t deserve you.”

“Nah, its me who doesn’t deserve you but I got you anyway!” Qrow let his hands pet up and down Oz’s hips, gently gripping his love handles with a purr. “You want to start your clenching your stress ball?”

Oz smirked. “Not the kind of ball I want to fondle but okay.”

“Funny you should say that.” Qrow passed him over the stress ball and Oz let out a loud chuckle at its shape. “A boob stress ball?”

His husband only shrugged. “What? I thought you could do with some added motivation.”

Oz put the ball in his other hand, fingers curled around it just enough that it didn’t drop to the ground. It was flesh coloured with a bright pink nipple that rested against his thumb. He gave it an experimental squeeze, his broken hand twinged in pain but he could feel it give just that small bit. “Well I’d rather the real thing in all honesty.”

Qrow joined his merriment smiling widely. “Think about this way, get good with that and you’ll be squeezing the real thing soon enough.”

Oz gave another squeeze, this time a proper one and only smiled with the slight pain. “That is very motivating.” 

* * *

Weiss and Ruby, had chosen to sit in a corner high up in the layers of round metal desks. The class was winter survival, with winter around the corner a brush up lesson was in order. Which was part of why Weiss and Ruby were sitting in on. The professor was a retired Huntsman with a full head of grey hair pulled back into a ponytail. The two women sat just a little turned towards each other, presenting the illusion of being in their own little bubble. So far the teacher had covered compact snow tents, what a good camp location would look like. Where to not put your tent, for example on vegetation. Proper maintenance for snowshoes and much more. Currently he had a hiking backpack unpacked and its contents spread out on his desk and was going over all the equipment within.

A student raised a hand. “Professor is it worth bringing anti-contamination gear when every gram is important? It’s the middle of winter, what are the chances of running into contamination?”

“Our world is an old one and some of the worst evils are not Grimm. It is always better to be prepared rather than caught off guard. So the fifteen grams for the gear is worth it. Now how do you set up a winter kitchen?”

Ruby took notes as the class continued, how many calories to pack. The different types of MRE’s and how to tell if they had been damaged. Ruby did know all of this information already, she had travelled in all the seasons now on foot or horseback.

When the class ended Ruby and Weiss packed up and headed out. They got a small lunch from the cafeteria but when the staring and whispers began the two quickly retreated. They ended up in a window eve sitting and nibbling on their sandwiches. Those whispers didn’t stop, if anything they only got louder. Ruby gave her white pressed jacket a tug, seemingly trying to bury into it so as to not be seen. Weiss on the other hand sat up straighter, bolder and gave her redheaded friend a gentle smile. 

A group of girls about Weiss and Ruby’s age making them third year’s approached their quiet eve and stopped just short of the two women. Two were blonde while the last ones had black and brown respectively. Weiss noticed that all of them wore high line makeup, what little personal expression they were allowed to show as Atlas students. Weiss instantly noticed the body language of the leader. She had raised her nose and placed a hand on her hip.

“Can we help you?” Weiss asked as Ruby shivered and turned away from the newcomers and looked out the window. Her lunch finished so she pushed the tray out of the way and draw her legs up to wrap her arms around them.

“We just wanted to see if the oh so high and mighty Weiss Schnee had finally decided to grace us with her presence at our school. With a Beacon brat it seems.” The blonde was also the tallest girl.

Weiss let her brow drop and stood up. “Alright let’s make this clear. We are being put through an advanced course load and don’t have time to socialize. We need not come into contact. So don’t bother us.”

“Why we were just trying to be friendly. You’re the one to has refused to come to Atlas for three years.” The blonde sneered.

“I’ve been busy. Come on Ruby we have better things to do.” Weiss grabbed Ruby’s hand and pulled her up to her feet and they grabbed their trays.

Ruby let Weiss pull her along, she didn’t know what those girls wanted but was sure that Weiss knew best there. They turned their dishes in and Ruby asked. “So where do you want to go?”

“We could go hang out with James, there is a private room on his floor we can study in peace.”

* * *

Two figures emerged from an embarked airship that had arrived from Argus. They carried with them a heavy news that could possibly break their friends but carried themselves away from the airstrip and into academy of Atlas. Ren’s shoulders were slumped ever so slightly while Nora held his hand tightly, both looked like they hadn’t slept in days, which wasn’t too far from the truth. It had been a rough week and as much as they were looking forward to reuniting with the others it also felt daunting considering what they brought with them. 

The school was a far cry from anything they had seen before, Beacon had been homely and comfortable, Haven was cultural and calm. Atlas was like an icy ground of discipline and silence. Which made a lot of sense considering the high percentage of students went into military jobs upon graduation but still it hardly felt like a school at all.

Still they weren’t there to sight see and now that they were connected to Mantle’s communication tower the signal beacon for their friends was available again. Nora didn’t waste any time messaging Ruby and Weiss as they followed the directions to the headmaster’s office. 

The magenta eyed lad slumped a bit more as they wandered through the school to the main elevator. It was so unlike him and caused Nora to bury closer to him, silently offering her boyfriend support.

They found James, Ozpin, Qrow, Weiss and Ruby in James’s study on his floor rather then his office. Ruby and Weiss flew across the room and clobbered the other pair. “Oh we’ve missed you two so much!” Ruby cheered, hugging Ren and Weiss Nora. Ruby instantly could see that something was wrong when he did not return the embrace and pulled away. “Ren? Did something happen?”

Ren blinked away the tears that threatened to form and took a deep breath. “Hawk and Lydia are dead. Euclase is missing, they didn’t find any ash but I think Cinder waited for us to leave and-...” He bit his lip and hugged Ruby tight again. “I’m sorry.” 

Ruby felt the world crumble beneath her feet, like a hole opened up and swallowed her whole. Lydia… was dead? Euclase was missing? How? Why? “How?” She stuttered out trying for a desperate smile but the downtrodden and pain filled eyes of Ren’s confirmed that this was no joke. Her face slowly fell as tears, big and hot filled her eyes. “Nora?” 

“There was a break-in several people called in about screaming. Hawk’s body was found outside in the garden while Lydia was in the bedroom. S-she… it was quick.” Nora couldn’t bare to see the way they broke. Qrow’s face darkened while Oz simply went pale, one hand over his mouth. 

Weiss who was openly crying threw herself at James while Ruby just stood shell-shocked. None of them had ever seen her like this, not even when Tyrian had taken her. It was like she wasn’t even there. 

Ren stepped out of Ruby’s slack grip but she didn’t make any move and appeared not to hear him. “Ruby, we think, the group think Falcon might’ve gotten to Euclase and escaped, we couldn’t find their bodies or any sign that they … passed. So it’s possible she is safe and alive. Ruby? Can you hear me?” He still wasn’t getting any response from the redheaded huntress and gave her a gentle but insistent shake yet her eyes remained glossed over and empty. “Ruby!” 

James felt heat start to fill the air and looked over to Ozpin he could see the wide eyes and then saw the magic start to make them glow. James hurried everyone to the door, physically picking Ruby up as he felt Oz start to lose it. Ozpin let his legs go out from under him and hugged himself. His magic boiled under his skin usually it didn’t take any effort to keep it under wraps. Now… now Lydia was dead. His… Oz grabbed at his hair as the tears started to flow. He had made Lydia immortal like Qrow but it didn’t matter if she had been killed anyway. The air started to heat around him and the metal under him began to melt. The fire suppression went off only to get melted when the magic lashed out in arcs. He screamed, unable to keep the pain in. 

The glass panned window behind him exploded outward, he didn’t even feel the sudden rush of cold air that rushed into the room. The furniture in the room either combusted or melted with his magic. Body coiled tightly Oz’s tears burned away between his grief and fury. Why Lydia? Why his mother? The one woman who had seen this powerful being, so broken from life and had gathered him in her arms. Shared her home and knowledge with him, cared for him, healed him and then gave him the tools to grow strong again. Now she was gone, the hole in his soul wept and howled like a wolf. Even the door started to melt. Lydia was gone, Euclase was missing or worse. It was their fault, they had left them.

Ozpin didn’t even notice the pain in his arm as he grabbed at the ground, regret burned through him. Regret and anguish that he had never said what he had felt. He had been able to hear it in her voice over and over, seen it in her eyes, felt it in her every touch and yet … he had been too much of a coward to reciprocate, to say what she wanted to hear. “Mother.” Oz force the word out, his voice crack. “My mother.”

The magic started to calm as pained rage switched to pure pain. He dropped his head and took deep shuddering breaths as the tears streamed unbidden. First, his mother died and now his daughter was missing. His baby girl Ren... Ren had said that Falcon might have saved Euclase. That Hawk had been found dead. From the brief time he had met them and from what stories he had been able to pry from Qrow, the two wouldn’t have parted without a fight. 

There would be no finding Falcon, he had managed to hide a whole tribe for decades. Finding him on his own with just a baby. It would be impossible to find them. Perhaps that proved true for Cinder as well. Ozpin focused on that fact, Falcon would keep their baby safe. Lydia was dead but she would want him to do the right thing, stay in Atlas and do his job. Oz called all the power in took several deep breaths and stood up. Ruby, Ruby need him.

* * *

Outside, James had shut the heavy doors behind them, sighing as he let his head thud lightly against the door. This was a disaster, he couldn’t even imagine the pain Qrow, Oz and Ruby were going through. Speaking of Ruby, once outside he had released her body but she remained unresponsive. James didn’t know what to do. 

The hallway was silent as the faint sounds of glass breaking came from within. Time passed and Qrow kept his eye on his wife. Ruby’s expression was blank, like a plain white mask. He very carefully slipped into her mind, her soul and felt her agony. Hands ached to hold the missing weight her arms had grown used to, memories are babbling and cooing, a sweet and pleasant sound surrounded her mind. Physically Ruby’s arms without thought cradled the nonexistent baby in her arms. Those hands twitched and Qrow saw the moment Ruby came back and the anguish that painted her face. His body was moving before he had even registered the fact that Ruby was running. His arms came around her form a few feet from the window, caging her against him. Then the wailing began.

“LET GO QROW! I NEED TO FIND MY BABY!” Ruby fought against his iron hold, every single one of her instincts screaming at her to go and find Euclase. She didn’t know where she was going or how, all she wanted was to search high and low for her child and nothing would stop her. 

Qrow tightened his grip, almost painfully as he felt Ruby wiggle and fight her way out of his hands, his mind felt the moment when she touched her Semblance. Her scent became stronger and her body attempted to dissolve into petals. He couldn’t let her go like this, so with a silent apology he gathered his own Aura and focused it in on Ruby. He had never attempted this on her before and started draining her Aura through their bond. 

Unfortunately he hadn’t accounted for the sheer magnitude of emotions that came with her Aura. His own pain and fear was like a drop of water compared to her roaring ocean. Her thoughts and feelings destroyed him inside but he held his grip. If he let go now there was the very real possibility that he could lose his wife altogether. 

“LET GO!” Ruby shouted, she felt her Aura weakening and pushed her Semblance. She needed to be free! That’s when two gloved hands took hold on each side of her head. Ruby hadn’t even noticed James return until he stood in her path, his face sincere and sad as he held her face. Her half petaled form was suddenly pushed back together, James using his own Semblance to hold her petal form so she could not disperse. 

Ruby sobbed loudly, her tears red like her petals. “Please let me go! My baby, she needs me.” 

“Shhh.” James held her still, stroking her cheeks with his thumbs. While Qrow drained the last of her Aura, forcing her body to go slack between them. “Ruby calm down, I know it hurts but you need to think.”

There was a wet cracking down as Ozpin used magic to remove the doors he had melted. Cold air rushed into the room and they all shivered. Oz look in the red tears on Ruby’s cheeks. His own were staining his face. “Ruby.” Words failed him, he reached for the bond and let her feel what he wanted. That they couldn’t do anything and that their daughter was probably safer then they could make her.

Ruby and by association Qrow collapsed together onto the floor, James backed away as Ozpin knelt beside them and lifted his arms to hug them. His left arm hurt and bleed but he wanted to hold, to protect, to shoulder all the pain. His mother was dead. Even Qrow started to cry as they huddled together, the combination of Oz and Ruby’s emotions too much for him to fight along with his own.

Weiss was huddled with Ren and Nora but moved to James once he was no longer needed to keep Ruby from slipping from between their fingers. James wanted to take them all home. To let them hide and regroup. “Let’s get you all home. You don’t want to be seen in this state, not in public.”

Ozpin pulled his husband and wife to their feet as he stood. “Yes I agree, will you be staying James or do you need to work?”

“I can leave. Winter has taken over just about all of the military tasks now. She has to hold her own press conference announcing her running for the military seat.” James held Weiss but her hip as they all started to walk towards the door. “Ren, Valkyrie, I have a room already set aside for Ruby and Weiss at the school. You are welcome to it.” He pulled out his Scroll and pulled up a map and showed it to them.

Ren took a picture. “We will find it. You guys need the time on your own.”

The group parted ways, Ren and Nora leaving to rest for the rest of the day while the others headed back to James place. Ozpin held his partners together till they got to the flat rather than settle onto the couches he took them straight to their bedroom.

James remembered Oz’s home at Beacon in detail and the room he had furnished for them reflected that. The walls done a nice emerald green, the large room was lined with bookshelves as well as a wardrobe, chest of drawers and a walk in closet as well as a large round mirror cradled in orante ironwood. The mirror was almost a full meter taller than Ozpin and was facing the bed. It was crafted of the same ironwood with green and red bedding. On either side were a pair of shuttered windows.

Ruby pulled away from Oz the minute they were inside and yanked her clothes off dropping them carelessly on the floor. She burrowed under the duvet in the middle of the large bed and refused to move even when Qrow sat on the edge and put a hand on her hip. Oz stood by the door as he closed it behind him. Ruby wasn’t even directly thinking anything, he could feel that through the bonds. Qrow was at a loss, like it hadn’t really sunk in that they had lost their baby. “If Falcon does have her. She’s safe.”

Qrow’s fist clenched the fabric strained between his fingers. “My  _ father _ .” He spat the word. “Raising my baby doesn’t make me feel any better.”

“Your mother was the one with her screws a bit loose. From what I’ve seen in your memories Falcon has the potential to be a good parent. You know that family has always been important to the Branwens. Euclase is Falcon’s family, he’s our family. Whether you like it or not.” Ozpin walked over and started shedding layers and tossing them on a loveseat facing the left window.

“So what? You’re suggesting we just what? Trust my father?!” Qrow got up and started towards his husband he could barely believe what Oz was suggesting.

“What choice do we really have?” Oz unbuckled his trousers. “Even if you flew out right now, you’d have no idea of where to start looking. You father hid from you for the better part of a decade, he hid a whole freaking tribe! Now he’s only got one baby girl to hide. Fact of the matter is that you won’t find him unless he wants you to find him. If it comes to that he’ll come to us. So if we are running around the planet, what are the odds that he’ll find us easily?” He set the last of his clothes over the back of the loveseat.

Qrow tried not to let himself be distracted by the nudity as much as part of it made him relax. The familiarity of it and the vulnerability of it. “I can’t just stay put! How can you be so calm Lydia-.”

“I just melted James office I am anything but calm.” Ozpin strode over, tall and proud. “Trust me when we meet Cinder again she  _ won’t _ get away. She  _ will  _ pay” The tall man stopped before Qrow with a clenched fist.

There was a knock on the door and James stepped in. “Sorry but… you should read this Oz. Ren gave it to me.” He held up the envelope. “Sorry I peaked.”

Ozpin walked over and took it from him. He flipped the flap open and the fluid handwriting of Lydia stood out at him.  _ To my Dearest Oz. _ Oz took a deep breath and pushed the letter back down. “Mind if I use your room? I want to be alone for this.”

“By all means.”

Ozpin walked through the joined bathrooms and sat on James’s bed. The envelope in his hand felt heavy, his heart pounded as his chest ached from the pain. Carefully he pulled the thick parchment free, he could see at a glance that it was all handwritten. The familiar swirl of Lydia’s penship caused tears to start threaten his eyes again. “No, can’t do this. Haven’t even started reading it yet.” He rubbed his eyes. “Right. Okay.”

_ To my Dearest Oz. _

_ I know that someday you will have to read this. I’ve thought long and hard about how to make this less painful for you. I know that our bond is one that you cherish, I love you dearly. I know our relationship has long confused you. When I met you, you were a lost battered broken soul. All you knew was loneliness and pain, whether you knew it or not. However that was a long time ago. I have always been honoured to be your teacher. I think you know that I haven’t felt like your lover for a very long time. I know you have felt the same. You don’t come to me for a lover, you came to me for love. Skogr saw it first, that you didn’t need a teacher, a Mistress, those roles were just a way to extend the olive branch. You needed a family. There was a reason whenever we did any lessons it was just you and me. To him you were a son. _

_ You were our son. He tried to be the father, the grounding point you desperately needed. He did his best to let you be the child that you hide so hard, the innocence that still persists, somewhere deep inside you. I know you don’t remember your birth family. The human mind is only so good when it comes to remembering and you’ve been around for so long that there are just some things I don’t think you’ll ever remember. Maybe the memories are stored in your soul and maybe you’ll be able to access them someday. I almost hope that you don’t. What good would there be for you to remember a civilization that is dead?  _

_ I guess what I am trying to say is that one thing I wish for you to do. Is to let the past go. You have a family who loves you. Live Ozpin. Live in the present, hope for the future, fight for it. I know how you take pain and loss, I know that you will drive them away with my death. I beg you not to do that. You have the heart of a guardian. Let it shine through, don’t be angry, don’t try and avenge me. Take care of your family. Take care of Ruby and Qrow. Of your beautiful little baby, to all the children that will come. For I am sure there will be many.  _

_ Don’t worry about me or my soul. Throw your heart into your family and who knows. Maybe I’ll reincarnate into one of your children and you can raise me this next time around. _

Oz had to move the paper so he didn’t cry on it. “I’d like that.” He croaked and tried to clear his eyes again.

_ I have left everything to you my becan valen. My little brave one. My home, my businesses and yes Greten knows how to run everything and will do so till you want it. I have even had lengthy talks with the Wald, it knows you are it’s guardian. My barren womb never gave me a child but you are it in all but blood and the magic of my family is aware of that fact. So when you have a chance, go to your new forest. I am sure it will have something new to teach you. _

_ I’m not sure how to end this? How does one say all the things they have left? I want you to be good. To rise above this, you are not a hateful person. It’s one of the things I love most about you, the world has been cruel to you and yet you don’t hate you live. Please don’t lose that. Don’t change because of this, I want you to keep moving forward. I know that you could break, that you have loved me like a mother for a while now. I know it confuses you. Don’t grieve for me with that confusion making it worse. We are family. Live and love. Fight Salem if you need too, fight the Gods themselves if they cross you. You have the capacity to be anything you set your mind to, to crave a path for our world. However don’t feel that you need to. If you really wish for it, then my home is yours to come back too. You’d make an excellent designer, you’re family could retire to a civilian life for as long as you desire. Just choose for yourself, if you need it to the world will attend to itself. It always has and it always will. _

_ Goodbye my lovely son. You brightened my life and made it worth living. I cherished every letter you sent me from Beacon. I loved hearing about how you relearned to love. I wish you every success in life, be good for me. Give Ruby, Qrow and Euclase a kiss for me. Oh and before I forget I wrote down all your favourite recipes in my recipe book. It’s hidden in my bedside table, make something for me will you? Not when you get this obviously but just know all your comfort foods have been written down for you. Feeding you always made me so happy. Seeing you smile, listening to your laugh or singing your songs. Even when I could have sworn I adopted a moody teenager. You brought me such joy.  _

_ Goodbye with all my love. My beautiful son. May we meet again either striding the In-Between or when I pass through the wheel. Know that one day I will find you. Death is just one stage of existence and no force in this universe will keep me from you. _

_ Lydia Soulstar Ivanova _

Ozpin had to set the letter side as he curled up and cried. He had wanted to do the very thing she asked him not to do. To get revenge. She was right about him though he thrived on protecting people. They were what was important not vengeance. This wasn’t the end not really, there was still the In-Between and reincarnation. She wasn’t gone, a vessel soul like hers would be reborn without withering away or changing through absorbing another soul. Even in death she was still out there. So was Euclase. They weren’t gone, they were both safe in their own ways.

Oz remembered he still had a Chime of Berath tied into his soul. He wondered if he could  _ ring _ it and travel the In-Between to look for Lydia. Say a proper goodbye, Pyrrha was still following him so it was possible that Lydia would choose to linger there as well. Ozpin staggered to his feet cleaning his eyes as he went. There was a bare patch of floor and Oz walked over to it before falling to his knees. He conjured a knife and cut his wrist. He made a perfect circle of blood around him before healing his wrist. Oz closed his eyes and reached for the chime.

It was a soft sound, not at all like when Berath summoned him to speak with him. He could feel the first cold and then the warmth. Oz opened his eyes to see the star scape of the In-Between around him. The ground beneath him lit in an ethereal purple. He looked around and saw that he was on a strange flat tundra plain. A pool of water was several steps away as he got up though he found he did not stand on two legs but three. 

He walked over to the pool expecting some difficult walking with a wounded leg yet it was surprisingly easy, as if he had been doing it for a long time. Oz looked down into a black star filled pool and a huge white wolf face looked back at him. His right eye was missing as was his ear. The wolf’s left leg was there but the fur was missing and it looked horribly atrophied. Any kind vet would have taken it off. Ozpin noticed as a wolf he stood at about the same height as he did as a man, maybe a bit taller. Wisps of purple light clung to his white fur. Oz lowered his black nose and booped the water, watching as it rippled out around it. Reflections on the edges drew his attention to where would have been his room had he been in the living world.

He walked over in a slow gait and found the ‘room’. In the middle of it where the bed would be was a small white cat curled into a tiny ball cloaked in purple light. Beside it was a raven the size of a great dane dog also cloaked in purple. It hunkered down as though bracing for a storm. The raven looked at him with eyes of black with a ring of red.  _ Qrow? _ Ozpin wondered walking over to the pair in their little glade. He looked down at the tiny Ruby.  _ Lydia said she was a new soul, is that why she is so small and why I am so large? _ Oz lowered his head again and sniffed the little white cat. Roses and rainfall. Defiantly Ruby. He licked over her ears and the little cat mewed and rubbed her ear. It then went to sleep, a deep peaceful sleep.

Oz turned his attention to the raven, he licked over it’s head as well. It ruffled it’s feathers but then relaxed as well to sleep moving a wing over the cat.  _ You two will be okay while I am gone. If this is our bedroom, James and Weiss must be close as well.  _ He turned his attention to where he guessed was the doorway and followed the purple path to another glade. In this one was a small lynx. Bigger than Ruby’s soul but smaller than Qrows. Like Ozpin she had a white pelt but it was smooth and silky. It’s long ears were had silver fur in perfect arcs from the tips. Her spots were a light blue like the colour of Weiss’s eyes.

What curled around the lynx made Oz’s heart pound a little faster. The last soul was big, if it was standing Ozpin had a feeling it would stand at least five feet at the shoulder and it was long to match. It was an amur leopard. It’s long white pelt had black splotches and he lifted his huge head to look at Oz. Dark blue eyes.  _ James, you’re old soul like me.  _ As it moved Ozpin could see half of it’s fur was missing, pale white skin was all there was on it’s right side. Both cloaked in that same purple glow.  _ So the pain of the body reflects on the soul.  _ Ozpin walked over with his uneven gait and groomed James’ huge feline head. The big cat started to purr and curled up tighter around it’s lynx counterpart. Oz moved to the lynx and they were both soon fast asleep.

When he turned away Pyrrha was standing beside him. She hadn’t changed from the last time she saw him, a little fuzzy around the edges. “You know.” She said softly. “It’s not good to wander out of your body. This place is for the dead Oz, you should wait till you die.” Then she frowned. “Then again, I’ve been asking the other souls and they say you lose your mind when you die. There is a reason you’re a ‘big bad wolf’.”

_ “I need to find Lydia, I need to say goodbye. I want to say goodbye to her as my mother.”  _ Ozpin tired to speak but only whines came from his lupine throat.

“You’re here to find your mom. I know, I read the letter over your shoulder.” Pyrrha said with a small smile. “I know where she is, sorta. I’ve found I can feel and find whoever I want to. Well if they are still here. Give me a ride and I will guide you.”

Oz loped over to her and knelt down pressing himself to the ‘earth.’ Pyrrha climbed up onto his back and sat on his collar. She raised a hand and a white star formed to Oz’s south. “Follow that. Be fast though Oz, this really isn’t good for you. All the visiting you did while on Refuge was bad enough.”

Ozpin tried to run and found so long as he didn’t think about it too much it change naturally. He galloped through tundra and forest. Other souls were indistinguishable purple human shapes. Sometimes it felt like there was grass under his paws, other times nothing and when he looked down it was just empty space with stars or purple path to follow. Time and distance, they didn’t feel normal. It felt like he was running through time and space, like he had been running for days and yet minutes at the same time.

Down the light guided him, till the scenery changed and he recognized Beacon tower. Vale itself the bridges and buildings but the light urged him onward. He raced over the rolling waves of the sea and felt the  _ cold _ of Death. The Gates of Death were connected to the In-Between through the sea. His left arm ached as he did. The sand under his paws when they reached Patch was black but as soon as he touched it. Patch seemed like the real Patch. It’s forests were familiar and the light guided him to Taiyang’s house.

Pyrrha jumped off his back as they arrived at the front door and opened it for him. They walked into the kitchen and there three souls within. One was a falcon just a little smaller than Qrow. On the counter was a kitten and it was about the size of a normal three month old kitten. However unlike a normal kitten, it had black stripes. It’s ears were longer standing straight up and tufted like Oz’s own one good ear. Lastly just a little bit longer than her body were black raven wings. As dark as Qrow’s hair.

Oz’s one good gold eye widened as he couldn’t stop himself.  _ “EUCLASE!” _ The howling bark filled the room. The kitten who had been looking at the falcon spun around on all fours, her eyes were shining silver.  _ “PAPA!” _ She bounced across the counter and collided with Oz’s neck as he curled it around her as best he could. His daughter instantly started to purr and knead his fur as he dropped to the floor.  _ “My baby, my baby we just heard we are so worried about you.”  _ The words tumbled from Oz’s throat in long humming rumbles.

The kitten mewed as she dropped down landing on his huge front paws so he could look at her.  _ “I’m okay, granddad is taking care of me. He saved me from the fire lady. He can’t hear me though and it’s very annoying. He says we can’t go find you, dad and momma because you are magnets for trouble and if we go to you we will find trouble.” _

Ozpin found her mewing to be the most adorable sound he had never heard.  _ “Well Falcon is not wrong there. We had a theory you were with him but your mother is beside herself with worry. I wish you could come see her.” _

_ “I was just about to have some lunch but I can have a nap instead. Or you can wait a bit and I can eat and then sleep. Granddad will find that less weird.”  _ Euclase bounced off his paws and flew up onto the counter with a wobbly flight back to where she had been sitting before. She opened her mouth and the falcon gave her a little piece of what just appeared to be purple energy.

A giggle drew Ozpin’s attention and he looked to the doorway he had neglected for the complete tunnel vision for his daughter. His heart melted and he whined at the sight.  _ “Mother.” _

Lydia stood there, so perfect, just as he remembered her. She wore her sexy cobalt blue dress, her eyes were done up with her blue smoke. Her hair was now black and cascading down her back in a wave of curls. Not a strand of grey in sight. “Hello my son. I’m sorry we can’t talk directly. Though it seems Euclase can understand you.” She walked over and reached for him.

Ozpin shoved his huge head against her chest.  _ “Mother, mother, mother, read my mind. I want you to hear me say it.” _

“I hear you.” Lydia said stroking through his fur as she hugged him. “You have the most amazing soul. I knew you were an old strong soul but not that it looked like this.”

Oz couldn’t stop the tears from falling. Big silver things of soul essence that made Lydia’s soul glow brighter whenever they touched her.  _ “I’m sorry I didn’t say it. You’re my mother, I was just always so confused about it. My rational side said that feelings can change but the rest of me couldn’t say anything and felt it weird.” _

“I know, I am a telepath after all. You were feeling it even if you couldn’t say it and that was enough for me.” Lydia pet through his fur snuggling him tight. “My darling brave Oz. Even you had your limits and I respect them.”

_ “I’m so sorry. I should have been there to protect you. I should have said it and now you are gone.”  _ Oz pressed his head against her chest harder, he could feel her warmth. Hear that heartbeat he knew so well. He tried to commit it to memory.

“I knew this was a possibility when I sent you away. Hawk and Falcon as well as Adam have been lurking outside of our house for months. I had hoped Adam, Cinder and Neo would follow you away but I underestimated Cinder’s maddess. To kill a child takes something that I can’t even comprehend. Thankfully Hawk and Falcon were there too help.” Lydia kissed his head. “Don’t grieve for me my son. I am still here.”

_ “But will you leave? In your letter-.” _

“When I wrote that letter I did not know what death was like. Yes it’s dangerous but I managed to follow Falcon and Euclase this far and Pyrrha has learned how to fight here and she is teaching me. I have been keeping Euclase company. Falcon can’t understand her and she needs someone who can. We’ve managed to form a tethering bond. Me to her, it does help protect me as well and lets her see me in the living world.” Lydia laughed. “I am a ghost. A spirit and I will keep her safe properly this time. Having a tie to the living world lets me do some interesting things.”

_ “So you’ll stay? As yourself? Won’t turn through the wheel? I don’t have to lose you?”  _ Ozpin pulled his head away so he could look at her better.

“No you don’t. I’ll stay till I’m not needed anymore. Pyrrha here is waiting for you to die so you can consume her. She wants you to use soul energy to fight Cinder, finish what she started as it were.”

Ozpin looked over to Pyrrha who had moved to sit on the counter and was petting Euclase.  _ “Can you ask her to explain it? I don’t understand what happens to me when I die. She said earlier that she’s heard stories about it.” _

“Pyrrha dear, Ozpin wants to know what you’ve heard about him after death. What happens to him?” Lydia reached over and stroked Oz’s neck.

“The older souls I’ve talked to say you go mad. That you become the wolf you look like and eat other souls. That it strengthens your soul and gives fuel for your magic when you return to life.” Pyrrha explained. “It’s why you’re stronger with magic with every new body. It’s why when you started using magic again you felt a bigger pool. Not only is there power in your old magic that you gave to the maidens but in what you’ve been collecting for the last five centuries. You eat us.” The warrior put her hands on her chest. “I’m not like Lydia and Euclase I can’t touch the living world. When you go mad, when you soul is taking in energy again I want you to eat me so I can help against Cinder.”

_ “So I can’t do that now? Though I don’t want too, I’d get her memories wouldn’t I?” _

Lydia relayed Oz’s question and Pyrrha spoke again. “Your soul is too tethered to the living world right now. Too much flesh in the way right now. As for not wanting too, I’ll just put myself in your path when you’re not yourself. You might not even know it when you eat me. Take it as my last wish.”

_ “I don’t like that idea at all, but I guess I won’t have much say at the manner.”  _ Ozpin nuzzled Lydia again.

It was very strange to see then the falcon to pick up the kitten and walk up further into the house. Ozpin rose but he was too large to move through the house. Euclase crawled up Falcon’s shoulder and mewed.  _ “I won’t be long!” _

Oz couldn’t keep from whining as she disappeared upstairs. Lydia wove her fingers into his fur. “Just be patient. When we sleep our souls are free to roam farther from our bodies. I will even come north with you. Pyrrha can escort us back, you really shouldn’t spend to much time in this state.”

_ “Come outside?” _

Pyrrha cocked her head and Lydia smiled. “Sure.”

They walked outside and Lydia took a breath savoring the starry world she now lived in. Oz nudged her gently away from the house with his head and she laughed as the giant wolf coiled himself tight around her in a big fluffy shield of white warmth. “Aww you are so cute my ‘little’ love. Even if you’re always going to be bigger than me it seems.”

Ozpin licked her from her chin to the top of her head.  _ “I don’t think it matters mom.” _

Lydia felt her heart melt at his address. “Me neither. Gosh I am glad that I didn’t have to go through the wheel right away.” She hugged his snout.

Pyrrha had followed them outside, she loved this part about being dead. She had learned so much about Oz, not the man who had run a school, nor the one who fought a secret war behind closed doors. Now he was just a man, conflicted, confused but loveable man. A husband and a father. She couldn’t be angry about her death, it hadn’t been his fault, she had made her choice to fight Cinder and that had killed her.

Euclase bounced out of the door half flying as she went.  _ “Papa! Papa! Papa!”  _ She flew with a wobble of her tail and collided with his cheek. She rubbed her tiny cheek against his and purred her heart out. She dropped down onto into Lydia’s awaiting hands.  _ “Let’s go see Mama.” _

“Pyrrha you’ll have to be our guide again. I don’t really know my way around the In-Between.” Lydia asked as Euclase crawled up onto her chest and kept purring. The elder woman hugged the baby to her chest.

Ozpin got up but kept hunkered down letting the two human shaped figures climb up his back. Euclase jumped away and landed right in his hackles. She turned on the spot kneading as she went, Oz’s fur was so long she almost got lost in it. Oz couldn’t help the low growl that rumbled up from his throat.  _ “Watch those claws missy.” _

_ “You’re a big bad wolf you can handle it.” _ Euclase snuggled down.  _ “Besides your my papa, you put up with everything I do.” _

Oz rolled his eye he could feel Lydia laughing from her spot on his back. Pyrrha conjured her star light again and Ozpin started to run back the way he came. It was strange to move through the In-Between for it was not linear, how they gained and lost altitude Oz could never really tell. It didn’t feel like he went up or down. It was not the same as flying there was always something under his paws. He did notice the further north they went the bleaker the place felt, for all the stars and lights there were fewer souls and those that were present were newer. 

Oz found his way back to the flat and went straight for his husband and wife. They had been joined by James and Weiss at some point. A big pile of cats plus a raven, it was very odd to look at. Ozpin was sure he could curl around all of them and they’d all be shielded and warm against his belly. Euclase couldn’t hold herself still, as soon as her dad and mom came into view she was off her papa’s back and gliding down to them.  _ “Mama dada! Papa brought me to see you!”  _ She jumped straight into the little white cat of Ruby and started to rub her cheek against her mothers and purr her heart out.

Lydia and Pyrrha got down from the Oz but none of the others moved. Ozpin whined as Euclase tried to wake Ruby up. He tried to feel for the bonds to push what he was seeing through them.

Ruby woke with a start, she could see the In-Between instantly and Ozpin sitting in his wolf soul at the foot of the bed. There was a mewing in her ears, she reached out and could feel soft feathers against her fingers. Qrow woke beside her only for Weiss and James to quickly follow. Lydia was using her gift and letting them see what Ruby did.

“My baby!” Ruby cuddled Euclase tight to her chest. She couldn’t directly see her but her soul was singing at the closeness of her baby. She could feel her, hear the darling mews. Tears welled up in her eyes as she cuddled the kitten. “Oz how?”

Ozpin’s words were heard by all.  _ “Berath put a chime in my soul, I wanted to say goodbye to Lydia. Instead I learned she has chosen to stay in the In-Between to help protect Euclase. She is with Falcon in you fathers house right now. As safe as can be.” _

“Lydia is here?” Weiss’s words were choked with tears as she reached for Euclase. She could feel the kitten’s wings.

_ “I am. I am still dead and I can not come back but I am not gone. I will stay, living in this In-Between is rather nice and I get to look after my granddaughter.”  _ They would hear her musical laugh.  _ “I am a strange version of a spirit or hehehe maybe more like the fairy godmothers of the stories. Euclase tied my soul to hers, so long as that bond is intact I am safe and capable of reaching into the living world. Weiss you look like you need to drink something. You all look awful, someone should make tea.” _

Qrow couldn’t help the tears, hearing her speak to them even if he couldn’t see her. “Even in the afterlife trying to take care of us.”

_ “Always.” _

Ozpin tried to focus the bonds to let them see but the connection still had to go through his body and it was difficult to manipulate. Cold was starting to creep into him. Something was wrong, but he wanted to give them more time.  _ “See Ruby, it’s not all lost. It has only changed, our family is still within reach. Our baby is safe and Lydia will still look after her.” _

“I wish I could see you.” Ruby rubbed her cheek against Euclase’s she could feel the fur, the purring rumbled through her bones. “My little baby girl.”

Qrow reached out and held them both lowering his face to feel little paws on his chin. He could hear the purring. “Hello little love. I’m so happy to hear you are safe. I could come and get you from my father.”

_ “Granddad is nice, he says that I will be safer away from you. I miss you but the fire lady is still out there.” _

Ruby and Qrow’s hearts pounded hearing clear words from their baby girl. They didn’t care about asking how, for all they knew she was projecting directly into their heads.  _ “I’ll be okay mama and dada. I really miss you.” _

The tears flowed freely. Qrow choked out. “You’ve spent too much time with Lydia.”

_ “And I’m the Relics baby too, I’m super smart and I can see the future in bits and pieces. So stay put mama and dada and papa. Bad things would happen if you came and got me. I’m safe and Grandda is nice. He’s gonna become like you dada and that needs to happen and it will happen faster if he’s looking after me.” _

The cold got worse and Ozpin pulled his eye away from his family.  _ “Lydia, Pyrrha. I feel something, something cold.” _

Lydia relayed the feeling but Pyrrha had already conjured a spear into her hand. “We have to go, the Scourges can feel Euclase and Ozpin. They both need to get back to their bodies.”

_ “Ruby, Qrow. Euclase and I can’t stay in the In-Between, something is coming for us. Please let her go. Pyrrha should I stay and take you back?” _

Lydia moved onto the bed and touched Qrow and Ruby, they could feel her. Gently she took the little kitten from Ruby.  _ “I’m sorry, but we have to go. Living souls don’t belong outside of their bodies like this.” _

“But my baby.” Ruby started to cry again. “Lydia please!”

_ “You’ll see her again but she’s not safe so far away from her body. I promise Ruby I’ll keep her safe.” _ Lydia walked over to Pyrrha.  _ “No Oz, you don’t have to come with us. We can travel just as well without you. Come down here please.” _

Ozpin lowered his head and Lydia kissed his cheek. “Now get back into your body before the Scourges arrive to grind your soul to dust.”

Oz forced himself to back away, Lydia and Pyrrha picked up their feet and ran quickly vanishing into the ever shifting ether of the In-Between. He walked back to his body and touched his own cheek with his nose. Reality came crashing down around him the chime in his soul rang and rang like thunder in his ears. He’s vocal cords let out a yell as he slapped his hands over his ears as he fell onto the floor trying to block out the sound but it was all around him, in him. He couldn’t get away from it.

“Oz Oz!” James raced over to him and as Oz writhed on the floor. Patterns of ice covered his body in a network of cuts like a perversion of falling snow. “Oz, whatever you are hearing it’s not real.”

The chime started to quiet, then slowly faded away leaving Oz gasping on the floor. His Aura quickly healed his wounds. James was as nude as he was, Oz looked up and found it odd to be seeing with two eyes. “James.” The word was hoarse and broken. “I’m so cold.”

“Come on, lets get that blood off.” James grabbed Oz but his arms and helped him to his feet. They stumbled to one of the showers, it was a walk in one with three heads so high that it was comfortable even for the two tall men. James got the water going letting it get piping hot before shoving Oz who still shivered in. There was a yelp as Oz tried to get away while the hot water pelted his skin. “Oww.”

James ran his hands through Oz’s hair. “You can deal you big baby.” The water was running red under them. Ozpin could see it as he shivered more. “Gosh I never noticed being cold.”

“I figure it was an after effect of whatever eloping into the In-Between did to you.” James grabbed a cloth and started to rub Oz down.

“I’m okay James I can do that. Just waiting to thaw out.”

The bathroom door crashed open and Ruby collided with him. Qrow was right behind her but he stayed out of the showers range. “Thank you, thank you thank you.” The tears poured down her face. “You brought my baby to me.”

Ozpin hugged her as best he could. “She’s safe and sound. Lydia will keep her all the safer. They aren’t gone.” He could feel Ruby’s nails digging into his back as she cried. He stroked over her now wet hair as best he could with his left hand. The action hurt but he was already in the shower so what did it really matter?

James took over petting for Oz as he saw the pain the action caused. Slowly the sobbing finally stopped, Lydia was still dead but at least she wasn’t gone. Ozpin finally warmed up. “Come on, enough of this sadness. Lydia doesn’t want us to grieve, I think we should hit the kitchen and make something.”

Ruby pulled away and rubbed the clear water over her face trying to wash away the tear tracks. “I saw some brussel sprouts in the fridge yesterday. Doing something with those sounds fun.”

Fear struck Oz’s heart, oh dear no! Not the evil mini cabbages! Determined he showed no fear. “Whatever makes you happy love.”

The silver eyed warrior gave him a wobbly smile and led the way out of the shower. James turned off the water and helped Oz dry off. “That’s really not necessary James-.” James slung the towel around Oz’s waist and pulled their bodies flush and took his lips in a kiss. It quickly grew deep and wet, their audience deeply enjoying it as well. Oz gripped James’s shoulder with his good hand, he was trying to get used to the taste of James. He couldn’t really put his finger on what the Atlassian tasted like. Hits of whisky were sometimes present other times he tasted almost earthy. It was a conundrum that needed thorough testing to solve.

James withdrew from the kiss and enjoyed the flush to Oz’s skin, he knew he was no better but his beard hid it a bit. Oz leaned against him. “So what was that about?”

The blue eyed man shrugged. “You looked like you needed a kiss, we’ve been so busy lately, proper hanging out and getting to know each other has been on the back burner.”

“Point there. Though we should get some clothes on, I have learned to never cook in the buff it’s just asking for trouble.”

Laughter filled the room as they separated to get dressed in as little as possible. Ruby held herself together, though the pain of knowing Lydia was still dead the knowledge that at least she wasn’t gone was comforting. Her greatest relief was knowing that Euclase was safe, well she wasn’t sure she trusted Falcon but at least Lydia was watching over Euclase. Even Pyrrha was still around, gosh all this talk of the dead not being gone felt strange. However she’d take her hope wherever she could find it. She headed into the kitchen and set about retrieving her beloved brussel sprouts. She figured that it would be nice to bake them with olive oil and salt.

James joined her and set about making steaks they worked in companionable silence while they heard. Qrow and Weiss gang up on Ozpin for cuddles. Everyone was in a better mood now, Lydia’s visit hadn’t erased the loss of her death but at the same time it helped them cope to know that she was alright. After washing and drizzling her brussel sprouts how she liked them she set about washing potatoes.

“Are… are you going to be okay?” James asked, he tried to soften his tone. He wasn’t quite sure how to approach Ruby yet. Ozpin was easy, he was the head of their family unit so they had just adopted a lead by example approach. Ruby was trickier, he didn’t know her beyond that she meshed well with Ozpin, Qrow and Weiss. Weiss had mentioned that she was likely the threesomes submissive which again made her harder to approach. Especially when she was arguably in a more delicate mental state.

The silver eyed warrior put her knife down as she bit her bottom lip hard. “I-I don’t know. Euclase is with her granddad and he was the calm one when I met him last. Lydia has stayed with her so again part of me thinks that she as safe as she could be. Falcon is very good at hiding. The other part just wants her back, she is my baby.” Ruby’s hands went to her stomach. “Sometimes my breasts still ache, I haven’t told Oz and Qrow yet but... I miss being pregnant. I got so used to having another life within me, another soul close to mine. Part of me desperately wants another baby, but I know that is stupid and it’s just the distance. That if I had her in my arms I’d be fine.”

“Separation anxiety, I’ve read that it’s fairly common among mothers who’ve bonded tightly to their child.” James flipped the steaks.

“You’ve looked it up?” Ruby looked up to him surprised.

James shrugged. “I’m forty, the idea of having children has crossed my mind often and one can read just about anything on the CCT network.”

“I forget that you’re forty, Oz and Qrow only look mid twenties and I forget that they are older too. The white in your hair just makes you look professional and I forget it’s not just a style choice like what Oz does.” Ruby forced herself go return to cutting potatoes. 

“I’m flattered.” James searched for a new topic, avoiding the awkward silence was by far preferred. “So… what do you and Weiss to together?”

“Hmm, mostly just fingers and lips. Whenever we’ve wanted something to bounce on either Qrow or Ozpin have been available. I guess you could say it’s more slower paced. Putting on a show as much as trying to bring each other pleasure.” Ruby finished the potatoes and put it on the stove to boil.

“Alright? You haven’t had much to say about what you want here? Oz and I have talked a bit but you and I haven’t had a chance.” James took two of the steaks off the heat and set them off on a plate to rest. He put two more on and pushed them around in browning the outsides before reducing the heat.

“I don’t know what I want. You’ve always been attractive but I have always had my head full of Oz and Qrow. I guess just coexistence is enough right now, the rest will come as it does or doesn’t. Though I have noticed having you around does seem to be helping Oz out. He leans on you in a way he doesn’t let himself do with Qrow and I.”

“I have been trying to get him to do that. We’ve a history with each other, it's easy to be intimate but I can see he’s changed. He’s tired in a way he wasn’t before, so it seems like relaxing and letting me be the grounding point is easier for him then it used to be.” James stepped way from the stove. “Your brussel sprouts smell ready.”

Ruby checked them to find they were indeed ready. James took them out for her and set the tray on a trivet. The petite woman fished a fork out of a drawer, poked one and then blew on it. “I love brussel sprouts.” Ruby pulled out a bowl and started putting the brussel sprouts into it. “I’m going to take these out so we can snack on them while we wait for the steaks.”

Armed and dangerous Ruby headed out to find Qrow and Weiss cuddles together while Oz had just gotten up to put the television on. “I come bearing gifts!

“Oh do you now?” Ozpin narrowed his eyes at the evil mini cabbages coming his way.

Ruby oblivious to his dislike came over and put them on the table, before popping one into her mouth and letting out a happy purr. “Yum.” She licked the salt and oil from her fingertips.

Ozpin picked out the second sofa as far away from the brussel sprouts as was physically possible while staying on a couch. He tried to be subtle about it but luck was not with him.

Unfortunately for him he had not been subtle enough, Ruby looked between him and the sprouts a slow smile that struck fear into his heart growing on her face. She reached over and picked up another brussel sprout. “Something wrong Oz?” She climbed over into his lap.

His gaze was fixed on the sprout and Ruby knew she had him. “No, nothing at all, could you just eat or put that evil mini cabbage back?”

“Evil mini cabbage?” Ruby’s shoulders trembled as she tried to control the laughter bouncing inside her. “My dear Ozpin do you not like these yummy crispy balls of olive oily goodness?” She waved the sprout between them watching Oz’s eyes track the sprout.

“I did not say that.” The ashen haired man squirmed, cursing himself for letting his weakness slip.

Ruby grinned and offered the sprout. “Then you won’t have any issues trying my recipe.”

Oz turned his face away. “Now I wouldn’t go that far.”

She wiggled the brussel sprout. “Come on Oz, just one little bite. I promise these are better than those boiled abominations.”

Oz paused for a moment contemplating, then grabbed her by the waist, put her beside him then vaulted over the sofa with a loud declaration of. “NOPE!”

Ruby laughed and gave chase. “You really don’t like brussel sprouts! Ozpin Headmaster of Beacon, struck low by a vegetable!”

Ozpin put the kitchen island between him and the brussel sprout wielding maniac. “I don’t know what you are talking about.” James turned to watch them staying by the stove to protect the pans from any wayward limbs.

The red hair laughed with the evil of all her kind. “Liar Liar.” She walked around the island and Ozpin moved to keep it between them. “Come on it’s just one little sprout.”

“I’ve had more than enough of them at formal dinners, I am not eating them of my free will.” He glared at the evil vegetable and kept moving with Ruby so she couldn’t sneak up on him.

“But think of all the good vitamins and minerals in it!” Ruby activated her Aura and very carefully readied her Semblance.

“I do not care, I will not eat brussel sprouts without extreme duress.” Ozpin made the mistake of looking at the vegetable and not the woman wielding it.

Ruby activated her Semblance in her Rose-Petal-Burst and clobbered Oz. The poor man went down with an undignified thump while Ruby materialized with an evil laugh. “MWHAHAHA! I have found your weakness!”

“No no!” Ozpin batted the brussel sprout away as Ruby continued to attack him with it.

They were both so involved with their scuffled that they didn’t hear Qrow come in with Weiss till they were standing above them with a smile on his face.

“Qrow help! She’s trying to make me eat evil mini cabbages!” He looked up to his husband with big pleading eyes.

Ruby took this opportunity to pin his arms down under her knees. “Open up.” She ordered.

Oz looked up to Qrow for rescue. Qrow smiled and shook his head. “She made me eat sauerkraut all winter when we were in Patch, you can suffer with one brussel sprout.”

Ozpin pouted but opened his mouth and let Ruby put the sprout in it. He chewed and had to admit it was much nicer than he was used to, still hot and crispy. He still put on a disgusted face, as though the vegetable had dishonored his palate. 

Ruby giggled and sat down on his chest. “Was that so bad?”

“No.” Oz grumbled swallowing, letting the evil little vixen have this victory.

She got up then yelped when he swept to his feet, grabbed her and put her on the counter. Ruby barely had time to gather her wits before Ozpin kissed her. “Oh.” She let out a little squeak as he deepened the kiss and a hand cupped her head.

Slowly he drew away nipping her bottom lip. “There, you made me eat the evil mini cabbage I should at least get a kiss out of it.”

“Could you be bribed to eat more of them with kisses? They are good for you.” Ruby asked resting her arms over his shoulders.

“I’ll consider it.” A kiss for a sprout did seem like an okay idea.

Weiss giggled from her spot snuggling Qrow. “If I had known all it took was to get you to behave was kisses I would have used them when your lungs were healing.”

“What happened?” James asked as he moved the last of the steaks off the heat to rest.

Ozpin flinched and started to shy towards the doorway. “Errr, might have ended up with a case of latent tuberculosis after your soul transfer machine exploded on me uh literally on that last point… I might have almost died when stress triggered the cysts to rupture.”

The towel that had been in James’s hands ripped as he hissed. “What?”

Oz moved towards out into the doorway. “It was nothing really, totally fine now. It wasn’t life threatening or-.”

“Oz you almost drowned in your own blood.” Qrow wasn’t letting Oz get away with this one.

Ozpin was not ready for impact, being pinned to the ground by James was something he hadn’t experienced in many years. The metal hand around his neck made his heart pound. “James-.”

“Not another word you self sacrificing idiot.” James snarled. “You are going to tell me all the ways you’ve screwed yourself over in the last three years.”

“Well we’ll be here for a while it’s been a busy few years.” Oz smirked trying to play it off, he lifted his hips to rub against James’ thigh. “I can think of much better things to be doing.”

“I’m not Clover, you can’t distract me that easily Oz.” James shifted to trap Oz’s stomach with a calve. “Plus I weigh more than you and even you can’t toss me in this position.”

“Look James I don’t want to talk about it.”

“That was obvious. Given that Qrow and Ruby probably don’t chew you out near enough for your stupidity. I want to know what has been going on so I can do it for them.” 

Oz sighed. “Look can’t we just have dinner together? Next time we see the doctor I’ll give a complete history and you can sit in on that. I’d rather not go through it twice, fair enough?”

James hesitated as he didn’t really trust Oz to keep his word where medical stuff was concerned. “Fine. But if you bail I will tie you to a chair until you spill your guts. I have those Aura blocking handcuffs that not even you can get out off.” He moved off Oz and grabbed him by a hand pulling him up with him. “You do look good on your back.”

Oz ignored the hot blush rushing to his cheeks. “Yeah yeah. So dinner?”

Ten minutes later dinner was ready and they were all sitting in the living room to enjoy the informal setting as the news played. Winter appeared on the holo screen.

“I am pleased to announce my candidacy for the military set on the council for the upcoming election. Over the last year I have been General Ironwood’s second and with his stepping down from the seat in this election I am honoured to take his place in the running.”

“Winter looks like she is enjoying this.” Weiss said as she worked on her dinner in little bites.

“She does have the icen face for it down already.” Qrow said.

Ruby rolled her eyes of course Qrow would pick that out. The news channel continued to play and there actually was some cheering at Winter’s announcement. Whether it was her running or the fact that James was not she wasn’t sure. “Be nice, you’re going to have to learn to get along with her someday.”

“Ha, yeah when pigs fly.” Qrow shoved a big piece of steak into his mouth.

Ozpin toyed with a brussel sprout. “Well she made the announcement. There is no going back now, we’ll have to hope that it goes our way.”

“It will, there are no other contenders for the military seat. I’m not running, Jacques and Hill can’t run for it. It’s likely people will like that I am only running for the headmaster seat. This giving up of power will likely be seen as just that, people like it when it’s a voluntary action.” James reached over and ran a hand through Oz’s hair. “Worry a little less Oz. We’ll have two seats whatever happens, it will just be a matter of working with Jacques or Hill.”

“Hopefully it will be Hill, I’d rather not have to see my father on a regular basis.” Weiss stabbed a piece of steak with vengeance. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kry:Loosing a loved one is hard, it doesn't matter how old you are or how many you may have already lost before. It never gets any easier. But take heart in one thing, Grief is not your enemy, grief reminds us of the love we feel for that lost one. If there was no grief then there would be no love. One must be allowed to cry if we are to smile again. Give yourself that gift if someone you love is no longer with you. Know that you are loved.  
Ardy: Thank you too: darkvampirekisses, Aeternitas, The_evilburger, QueenofSpades19, GuiltyPleasure403 and Baker1762 for your comments. Another cool thing, Emerald Rose has hit 355 kudos! A just want to thank everyone for that and don't forget to hit the kudos for this one it really helps.


	17. Sparks Fly with the Ace Ops

Ironwoods office was packed as the room was dimmed and the schematics of the mine was brought up on holo. Ozpin chose to lean against a pillar out of the way, they had argued over what to do with Amity for the better part of a day. In the end they had decided to go with James’s plan A, to at least start retrofitting it for high altitude. There was no guarantee that Ozpin would find the aminacy tech and it was a back up plan at worse. Plus on the off chance Salem targeted it having it be away from the cities would be a safer move for everyone.

“The mine we have chosen is a decommissioned Schnee Dust Company. It has been out of use for just over two and a half years after a strange outbreak caused most of the staff to pass away. Jacques,” James almost spat the word. “Had it sealed before a proper investigation could be launched.”

Qrow was standing across from James on the other side of the table. “That stinks like industrial accident he didn’t want to pay family damages for. Can I have the staff list?” The bad luck charm pulled out a brand new Scroll courtesy of James.

Curious as to what Qrow was thinking James summoned the list from the mine file and set it over to Qrow with a flick of his fingers. “The mine is located in zone seven, the trip is approximately two days by truck. It’s longer than I would like but it is fairly new and untapped mine so the Dust quality and quantity makes it worthwhile.” He called up images taken on the site. “A Petra Gigas was spotted fleeing into the mind when I sent infantry to start clearing the way. Your task will be to find and destroy the Petra Gigas and any other Grimm you find. Your transport is already waiting for you at Mantle’s outer gates. Any questions?” James looked the group over and noticed that Qrow’s frown had deepened to trench levels. “Qrow?”

“Have you looked over the staff register?”

“No.”

“Two weeks before closure Jacques brought in three groups of Vale refugees. Probably got them cheap out of desperation on their part. The timing is just too convenient, something about this stinks more than just usual Schnee bullshit. No offense Weiss. Any chance we can get the incident report?”

“Unlikely, Jacques keeps such information on private servers and without a warrant I can’t access them.”

“What are you thinking Qrow?” Ruby asked, this was a face Qrow hadn’t made in ages.

“I’m thinking this is a bad idea.”

Clover the leader of the Ace Ops had teal green eyes and stood about an inch shorter than the older Huntsman. “What you want to call this off on a hunch?”

“Clover, Qrow is one of the most accomplished Huntsman on the planet. If he has a hunch I am inclined to listen to him.” James returned his attention to Qrow. “Would you rather send a scout team first? The mine is sealed, no one has been inside yet, that is likely the cause of your ‘hunch’.”

“No, probably not worth the time delay. We’ll have to set up a mid way camp and base camp anyway. I can always fly ahead if I really can’t get over this feeling.” Qrow closed his Scroll and rubbed over his beard.

“No, this is starting to tick the back of my head too.” Ozpin said, he could practically feel Qrow’s worry bleeding over the bonds and festering. “We should bring exploration packs, this might as well be uncharted territory again. There hasn’t been a mass migration like what the Fall of Beacon caused in…”

Qrow went even paler than usual. “No way Oz, no one is that stupid anymore.”

“Desperate people do stupid things.”

“Yeah but it’s impossible to miss-.”

“Don’t forget there are carrier Grimm.” Ozpin interjected. “I know of three different types that ran through Vale in the last two centuries. I also know that not near enough burning of everything afterwards was done.”

“Two weeks though… most of them and you’re dead in a few days.”

“It only takes one carrier, could have just been one salvaged blanket that no one thought anything about. It would explain the delay.”

“If that is the case wouldn’t it have shown in Mistral by now? Or a lot sooner.”

“We could have gotten lucky, most of Vales refugees went for Vacou. I was with them I would know.”

“Or this is all just conjecture and we are being really paranoid.”

“Or Vacou could be in dire straits right now, without the CCT we have no way of knowing.”

For everyone but Ruby, Weiss and James the two were going back and forth at lightning speed. It was the large Elm who asked. “What the heck is going on?”

“Shh.” Qrow didn’t look away from Oz. “You’ve lived through the last three what did you do?”

“I died. The last one I hanged myself rather than wait for it to kill me.” Oz grabbed the tie he had been forced to wear that day and pulled it up by the side over his head and stuck his tongue out. “Eck. Gods I hate ties.” Oz pulled it off before it brought back more unpleasant thoughts.

“You hanged yourself?!” James his jaw dropping, he knew Oz had a lot of different deaths and that just about none of them were peaceful but sucided? That was new.

“Long drop and a short stop. Not long enough drop though, didn’t break my neck as well as I would have liked. I do recall hearing it break but I think I still strangled for a bit but eh I also blacked out so it really didn’t matter in the end. Sure have had worse deaths.” Oz rubbed his throat.

James facepalmed. “No wonder I’ve never seen you wear a tie of your own free will. You should have said something.”

“I’m not outlining five centuries plus of gruesome deaths for you James. What makes you think I want to remember them either?” Ozpin shivered. “Those are just the ones that I remember, never mind what Jinn showed Salem doing to me.”

“Just what are you all talking about?” Clover was getting annoyed, clearly James hadn’t told them everything about Salem.

Qrow opened his mouth but Oz raised his hand. “Nothing for now, I’d rather not stir the nest till we are sure. We should kit up though James, paranoia is better than getting bit in the ass. Make no mistake I’d be fine with trading in for a new model but you’re the only one here who stands a chance of surviving if Qrow’s hunch is right.”

James pulled up a log and sent a quick message. “Order sent, the packs will be there when you arrive. Good luck and no risks, you find even one body you send up a flare and I’ll come running.”

“Roger that.” Ozpin and Qrow lead the way out. Ruby found enough of her courage to nod at Penny who stayed behind but looked very confused. _ “Oz, Qrow what were you two talking about there” _

_ “Plague. There have been three different variants to run through Vale in the last two centuries. Septicemic and Bubonic plague and most recently the Sand Pest. The worse one of the three. They are all extremely sturdy bacteria. I thankfully missed the Sand Pest but the last run of Bubonic is the one I sucided out of rather than waiting for it to kill me. I’ve read about the Sand Pest but it was southern Vale and after the last outbreak of the Bubonic plague when the Sand Pest should up it was met with mass burning and it didn’t manage to escape to the rest of the world. From what I read it has a three day incubation period and you die within two days of showing symptoms.” _ Ozpin sent to her as they rode the elevator down. _ “It’s why we burn our dead to this day.” _

Nora saw Ruby go pale and guessed that Oz had told her what they were talking about. “You okay Ruby?”

Ruby hugged herself and missed her cloak. “I’ll be fine, let’s just get this over with and hope to all the Gods that Oz and Qrow are wrong.”

Sure enough when they arrived at Mantles gates four trucks were waiting for them. They split up into Ozpin, Qrow, Ruby, Weiss and Clover in one truck. While Vine, Elm, Harriet, Marrow, Nora and Ren went in another.

Ozpin and crew rode in the back as the trunks rolled out. He had his arms crossed over his chest as well as his stress ball boob in his left as he worked his anxiety over this mission into it. Ruby was cuddled into Qrow’s side, their new gear covered their skin and she was really glad to have clothes that covered them. Weiss reached over and took Ruby’s hand. “You sure you’re okay?”

Ruby half smiled. “Lydia is dead, Euclase is with Falcon and now this. I don’t think I’ll be ‘okay’ anytime soon but I’ll cope. We can’t give in, no matter how much I want to.”

“Good point.” Weiss kissed her cheek. “I wish our lives would just quiet down again.”

“Not likely to happen anytime soon Weiss.” Qrow grumbled, he reached over and pulled the hiking backpack over. It was one of the ones that he had asked for. Exploration kit, they were different because they had more emergency equipment should things hit the fan. He had taken a trimmed down version across Vale when he shadowed team RNJR across the continent.

Clover watched the group. “So what’s up with you guys. We didn’t get exactly formal introductions, I’ve read up on you but the files are all old.”

“We.” Ozpin gestured to his husband and wife. “Are all married under the name Branwen. Weiss is a close friend who is a part of our family.”

Clover couldn’t believe that. “You’re what nineteen? Twenty?” He asked Ruby.

“Twenty next month, I had a baby this year too but we had to leave her in Mistral. Now her granddad is looking after her.” Ruby said, she didn’t appreciate his shock. It wasn’t that odd to have a baby at nineteen heck it was more normal than any other time in her life. If she wasn’t a huntress she would probably have two by now.

“Wow, didn’t expect that.” Clover would have never guessed that she was a mother. She was apparently the youngest and she looked so innocent if tired but she had just said there was a death in her family.

Ruby shrugged. “Been a busy few years.”

Qrow watched Oz attempted to squeeze the stress ball, he was already getting better at it. Though Qrow wondered if it was worry making Oz bare the pain rather than actual improvement. He zipped the backpack up again after double checking its contents and leaned back in the uncomfortable seat. This was going to be a really long ride. Silence stretched between them before Clover spoke up again. “So correct me if I’m wrong but I didn’t think the General was gay.”

“He’s not.” Qrow only just didn’t glare through sheer force of willpower. Of course the Atlassian would see sexuality so one dimensionally. “Neither am I or Oz.” 

“Huh?”

Ozpin rolled his eyes and pointed at his chest. “Pan,” He pointed to Qrow and then Ruby and Weiss. “Different variations of bi.”

“You Weiss? Man I knew Winter was lesbian she’s given me enough disgusted looks when I have asked her out to dinner but I didn’t think all the Schnee girls liked girls.”

“Bi not lesbin. I’ve only had a small handful of girls I like, I do prefer men still. Not that it matters to you.” Weiss was starting to dislike this Ace Op, he was just pure _ Atlas, _ it made her skin crawl. Reminding her of her father and brother with every word that came out of his mouth.

“Wow, cool down I didn’t mean anything by it.” Clover raised his hands. He didn’t want to admit it but he’d never been out of Solitas so the appearance of three Valeites that had travel either half the world or in Oz’s case all of it almost were an oddity to him. “I just was so surprised when you flirted with James and he just took it in stride. I’ve known him for about seven years now. Four through school and then three as the Ace Ops. I’ve never seen him express an interest in sex. There has been a rumor going through the school for years that he’s not even equipped.”

Ozpin couldn’t hold in the snort. “Wow, James needs to add a biology course to Atlas then.”

“Huh?”

“If he wasn’t intact he’d look completely different you need testosterone to look like he does. I’ve read cases about wives cutting off a mans cock and even in Vale and Mistral we have the tech to reattach it and have it work properly. The idea that Atlas doesn’t have that tech is laughable. Thinking he doesn’t have his lovely cock is a special brand of ignorance.” Oz focused on working his stress ball for a minute. “How people miss that I will never understand.”

“Well next time I’m asked I’ll be sure to mention that. Gosh makes me feel stupid.” Clover toyed with the four leaf clover pin on his chest.

“I wasn’t going to say it.” Qrow smirked flicking his fingers out.

“You don’t like me do you?” Clover smiled in an almost sly fashion. “I’ll have to work on that.

Qrow looked bored. “I read your file. ‘Good Luck’ for a Semblance? I already don’t like you on the principle of the thing, we shouldn’t work together.”

“I read your file too, your Semblance isn’t listed how did you get away with that?” Clover crossed his arms over his chest.

“Maybe the interviewer forgot to write it down. My Semblance is ‘Misfortune’, having us together on a team is counter productive.” Qrow smirked. “I can amp mine for any number of interesting effects, if yours is passive like mine you’ll hinder that.”

“I don’t see how hindering bad luck would be a bad thing.” Clover was starting to feel the dislike already, he could also amp his Semblance but he wondered just what Qrow could do with his that he didn’t want this help.

“I’ve made lightning strike a Nucklaveen for example. Caused storms, weapons tend to misfire when trained on my loved ones, a ship to have some internal problems that made it easier to escape. All sorts of handy things, it’s my ace in the hole and I’d rather not have some half cocked Ace Ops fucking it up.” Qrow regarded him with a bored expression.

“Fine, I’ll make sure we’re never on a team together.” Clover was fine with that, he had read up on Qrow and a lot of his file wasn’t making any sense. What he didn’t want Qrow to know was that even larger parts of Qrow’s file, really just about everything post Beacon had been marked ‘classified’ and when he had asked the General about it he had been refused clearance. So all he really knew was that Qrow was a heavy hitter, one of the heaviest and he did jobs that the Ace Ops couldn’t.

“It probably is for the best, even bad luck can be useful but having you two cancel each other out would leave you both impotent and the battlefield less manageable.” Oz put his stress ball away.

Qrow snorted. “I think Ruby can attest to the fact I’m not impotent.”

Ruby faced palmed. “Qrow~, be nice.”

“For you.” Qrow shifted to lean on Oz’s good shoulder. “I’m gonna get a nap in, not like we have anything else to do.”

* * *

Ruby and Weiss worked on their course work for most of the trip. They still had more work than they knew what to do with, so they sat together sharing brain power to get through it more quickly. Eventually at around four the sun having already set and the truck lit only by harsh white light Clover asked Oz who had dozed a bit with Qrow or helped the two women. “Care for a game of cards? Solitaire does get a bit old.”

“Sure, got a crib board by any chance? It’s easier to play with one hand.” Oz forced his bad hand up into his lap as his good one was trapped by Qrow. The smaller man had wrapped his arms around Oz’s arm in his sleep. Ozpin didn’t mind it was primarily cute, he had half a mind to take a picture to show to Tai when they next met.

“Sure do.” Clover got up and picked up one of the supply crates and put it between them. He pulled out a crib board of metal that was folded in half and opened it. The made a soft clink as it touched the crate and Clover pulled the pegs out. “Black or silver?”

“Silver and you shuffle.” Oz let Clover set up the board and focused on practicing getting his fingers into a position to hold cards with.

Clover delt the six cards each and stared at the first bad hand of cards he’d ever gotten in his life. He glanced over at Qrow but he was still out cold, not even the occasional jostling of the truck stirred him. “Busy days? It’s kinda odd he’s crashed so hard.”

“Very. Eight.” Ozpin turned his cards in his hand so he could place an eight without showing his whole hand.

“I take it you don’t want to talk about it.” Clover put down a four much to his ire.

Ozpin followed with a three. “Fifteen for two if you’d be so kind.”

Clover applied an impeccable poker face as he pegged out Oz’s points. “You guys are so hard to peg down. I’ve heard lots about Vale, you all being very open people yet you and Qrow lock down tighter than a Schnee vault when you don’t want to talk.”

“There is a difference between being open about sex and sexuality when you know the person already and trusting strangers with personal information.”

They finished the hand Oz’s point count at twenty while Clover had a measly six. Clover was more satisfied with his secondhand and opened the game with a six. Oz quickly called another fifteen for two with a nine. Clover followed with a king only to get out pegged again when Oz pulled a six and called for thirty one and got another two points. Three more hands played out and Clover was having a run of bad luck. If it didn’t improve, he'd be looking at the first double skunk of his life. “I don’t think I’ve ever had luck this bad before.”

“That would be why I asked for crib, it is considerably less of a game of luck then most card games are. So tell me something about you Clover, unlike Qrow I have not read up on you. Do you enjoy being the leader of the Ace Ops? At Beacon I encouraged my students to form groups and become more than coworkers but I understand that is not the MO of the Ops.”

“No, we are hand picked to work together, often pulled off of our old teams.” Clover let Oz start the round and was annoyed that he couldn’t fifteen or pair the card.

“I can understand the thinking behind that, but I believe that unity is what gives us strength. Our bonds as it were.” After Clover played his card Oz placed his card earning a run and another three points.

“How does that work out for you?” Clover thought he was maybe three hands away from a double skunking. 

“Pray you never see Qrow, Ruby and I go all out. Weiss has learned to work very well with us as well. I am willing to bet we work better than your team.” Oz tied up the play with another thirty one. He counted out his cards and was twenty points from the finish line.

“I don’t think I’ve ever had a game of crib this short before either.” Clover had eight in all. It was really irritating, he wasn’t used to losing, still he kept a polite smile plastered on as though it didn’t bother him so much. 

“I do adore my bad luck charm.” Oz smirked as Clover shuffled again. He didn’t like this Ace Ops leader anymore then Qrow did. He couldn’t put his finger on it but something in him just said that Clover wasn’t trustworthy. What Clover didn’t know was that Oz was borrowing and amping Qrow’s Semblance, further focusing it on the cards. He was quite sure Clover was doing the same.

Clover tapped his clover pin before he dealt, amping his Semblance he was sure he could save this game. As he looked at his hand he had another hand of true terribleness. He cut the deck and Oz flipped the card for another jack. That was his forth this game. “Maybe you’ve just stolen my luck.”

“A one eyed jack in some games is bad luck.” Ozpin concealed a smile, he had a royal run in his hand. He played another jack and claimed another two points at the pair.

Clover played a queen to which Oz followed with a king claiming another run. Sure enough as he counted his hand first Oz won the game and double skunked Clover. “Well I’ll be damned, I lost… badly.”

“I have access to Qrow’s Semblance, I wanted to demonstrate that bad luck is just as useful as good luck. Really luck is relative. Qrow’s Semblance does have more destructive tendencies and it is useful… Give me your hand.” Ozpin turned his bad hand and offered it too Clover.

The shorter man didn’t know where this was going but put his hand in Oz’s. It was gloved, compression sleeved and bandaged but he could still feel the injury. He felt the strangest brush against his Aura, his own lit him up in a teal green while Oz’s emerald green briefly came into view. “I thought so.” Oz withdrew his hand and set it in his lap. “Your Aura is still developing. That is very normal for your age.”

“You can tell that?” Clover rubbed his hand, the grasp of Oz had been very weak he wondered what was going on under all those layers.

“I am an expert on Aura. Your Semblance isn’t as strong as Qrow’s, if he’s containing it then we shouldn’t have any problems but should he let it out I’d recommend you make yourself scarce.”

“He can contain it?” Clover kicked a boot up on the crate.

“Could you live with yourself if your Semblance harmed everyone and everything around you? Qrow’s current control is a rather new development, the flip side appears to be when he uses it willingly it’s typically to greater effect.” Ozpin said.

“Why are you telling me this?”

“I’m warning you.”

Clover gulped and got the message. He looked over to the two women who were listening but deciding to not get involved with the conversation. The Ace Op gathered up the cards and board while he thought it over and looked for a different conversation. “So what happened to your hand? I could feel it was off when I held it.”

Ozpin stiffened making Qrow murmur against his shoulder. Oz dipped his head and kissed Qrow’s temple and purred softly, humming out a soothing song over the bonds. When Qrow settled he spoke. “I got into a fight with a Revenant, it burned my left arm extensively. Playing cards has actually been the first activity I’ve managed to do with it.”

“You fought a Revenant and lived?!” Clover’s jaw hit the steel floor. That was almost unheard of! While Grimm levels weren’t as potent in Mantle, even less so in Altas Clover had never known a Revenant to attack the icy continent. What stories he had heard of them tended to only breed fear and death. If a Revenant was involved in a Grimm attack the chances of a city survival was questionable at best. At worst … well it wouldn’t be the first time an entire city had been leveled. They were some of the most dangerous and deadly Grimm known to Man. 

“More or less, it was more towards less for a long time.” Oz found the puppy like awe amusing. Not the same sort of cute as when Qrow or Ruby did it though. The truck rocked and jolted Qrow awake, he lurched forward and Oz’s good hand shot out and grabbed his husband before he ended up ass over tea kettle. “Oozing misfortune in your sleep love?”

“Must have, but not that bad if you caught me.” Qrow sat back down. “Gods I hate this latitude, the days are too damn short.’

“Agreed.” Ruby yawned and put her Scroll away. “How much longer?”

Oz looked at his Scroll. “Another three or four hours.”

“Awww, I’m so bored!” Ruby sagged on the uncomfortable bench.

“Have a nap.” Qrow stretched his arms.

“Then I won’t sleep tonight. I’ll be too awake.” Ruby got up and did a few stretches too. It was a perk to riding in the back.

“Then I’ll frisk you till you fall asleep. I’d do it now if not for the Op.” Qrow jutted a thumb at Clover.

“I appreciate your restraint.” Clover deadpanned.

“If you didn’t I might change my mind.” Qrow got up and pulled his wife to him by her waist. Ruby giggled and stood up on her toes to kiss him more easily.

Clover blushed as the two shamelessly made out, Qrow’s hands roaming down to ruck up Ruby’s tailed shirt and grab her by her butt cheeks. His eyes couldn’t help but wander and he did notice that Ruby had a very nice ass. Her breasts were also squished up against Qrow’s chest given that the truck was heated the top of her shirt was open showing off some very nice curvature. He could barely believe that this beautiful young woman had already had a daughter. She didn’t show it, her body was every inch a career huntress. He wouldn’t mind tapping that ass one bit, but it did beg the question. Why pick a man like Qrow, with so much black in his ledger that just thinking about it made Clover’s skin crawl. He focused on the flush of red on her breasts instead.

While Ozpin was watching his husband and wife, Weiss was watching Clover. She could see him staring at Ruby, not that she blamed him Ruby was a very nice creature to look at. However while she lacked a bond to the other three, it didn’t take much to see Qrow didn’t like him. Oz was doing a much better job of hiding it but she knew him well enough to see the edge there as well. She wondered just what was the tick, but she trusted them. Weiss was more worried he’d try and flirt with her, they were both Atlas born that was probably enough for him. He had mentioned trying to date Winter already. An almost laughable thought considering her sister’s … tastes.

Qrow and Ruby pulled away and sat back down. “Careful Qrow, Clover might get a show whether or not we are trying to be polite.”

“Won’t get any complaints from me.” Qrow purred pulling Ruby to straddle his lap. “It’s moments like this that make me miss your skirts.”

“I wore tights and panties~.”

“Yeah those don’t stop me, trousers are evil.” Qrow lifted her up to nibble her neck.

Ruby laughed but it turned into a moan, she loved the feeling of his teeth on her neck. “Then why are you wearing them?” She said almost haughtily, the teasing glint to her voice enough for Qrow to growl in indecision. “You don’t have to tell me that.”

Their driver called out from the front. “Taking a piss break, five minutes everyone.”

“Great timing.” Clover was the first up as the truck slowed down. As he went to open the door Qrow pulled a metal and cloth lined face mask. He offered it to Oz. “Nothing like subzero temperatures to freak out damaged lungs.”

Oz frowned but Clover opened the back doors and cold air rushed into the cabin. He grabbed it and it locked tight over his nose, and most of his cheeks. It also covered under his jaw creating an airtight seal. With the seal several ports on the flared mask started to glow a light orange. Oz took a deep breath and gave a thumbs up. “It’s good, you got this custom didn’t you?”

“Yup, knew you’d forget.” He opened up a satchel on his hip and handed custom masks to Weiss and Ruby. “Minus forty and so on is a one way trip to lung damage.”

Ruby and Weiss put theirs on as they headed out of the trunk. Qrow put his own on but hung back to make sure Oz didn’t slip as he got out. It was pitch black overcast of the starts of a storm blocking out any starlight. Qrow pulled out his Scroll turning it on flashlight and shoving it in his breast pocket. “Any spot you’ve got your minds on girls?”

“Yeah there is a bush of bracken over there.” Weiss also had her Scroll out as well and shined a light where she and Ruby would go.

“Sounds good, want us to be human shields?” Ozpin offered.

“Yes please, this is going to be awful as it is. Did you remember your TP Ruby?” Weiss asked.

“Yes let’s just get this over with.” Ruby huddled against the cold and set off towards the bracken.

Ozpin and Qrow worked out where the wind was coming from and stood in the way giving Ruby and Weiss a bit more shelter as they did their business. Ruby and Weiss finished up as quickly as possible then did the same for Qrow and Oz though with much less effectiveness. They weren’t doing this properly but none of them wanted to make small holes in frozen tundra. When they got back to the truck Clover was already inside. “Done finally?”

Ozpin climbed in then helped Weiss and Ruby up. “There are perks to having your team be your family. You can trade being windbreakers for when you need to take a shit.”

Qrow pulled the door shut behind him. “Yeah we freeze our asses off a little bit less.”

“Hmm.” Clover asked. “Why do you guys all have masks?”

“Ugh it’s freezing out there and I like my lungs as they are.” Qrow said, he raised his hand and pressed on the sides. The Dust deactivated and the seal released.

“Valeites.” Clover rolled his eyes. “Can’t take a little cold.”

“We'll see who has chronic asthma at fifty.” Oz said.

* * *

The trucks arrived at the halfway point at around eight that night. Where they stopped was at a piece of lower land snow-covered tundra with a large crescent of stone walls that would help at as a wind shelter. Ozpin wore his mask again as the two large teams got out of the trucks and stretched their legs. He surveyed the spot. “Not bad James.” He pointed up the cliff side. “Ren, Qrow you can anchor our fly to that. Ruby, Weiss and Nora please work at clearing a space for our yurt. We’ll put it up against the empty side and can work at building it up to an additional wall when we have time to kill.”

“Right.” Everyone set off. Nora bounced over to the trucks and pulled out a pair of huge shovels tossing one to Ruby and Oz each. “Lets build a snow wall!” She bounced upward and landed in some of the as yet untouched snow and promptly got stuck up to her mid thighs. Ozpin walked over and lifted her up by the scruff of her shirt. “Tame that enthusiasm till you won’t need a rescue.”

“Sure thing Ozzy.” They walked over to the snow wall and started to clear the ground of the snow.

Ren and Qrow shook out the fly, a heavy piece of canvas that was around ten meters in length by the same in width but it had a slight curve that would help the snow slide off the fabric. Qrow transformed into his crow shape hovered for a few flaps of his wings and Ren offered the metal ring to him. Qrow grabbed it in his beak and flew up the wall then transformed when he spotted a good hand hold. He pulled a spike from his belt and lined up the canvas. He pounded the stake into the stone then roped the canvas tight to it pulling it as close to the rock face as possible.

Qrow carefully scaled the sheer cliffside till he found another good spot. “Okay Ren.” He drove his fingers into the stone and leaned out with his free hand. Ren wrapped the edge of the tarp up on the edge of his knife guns and threw it up. Qrow snatched it out of the air and staked the canvas to the wall again. As he did Elm jumped up wall and did the same thing. It had been unofficially decided that the two teams would not share a working space.

Qrow didn’t spare a look as he jumped off the wall and walked the tarp out to as far as it would go before lifting it up on long poles and pegging it into the tundra. The girls and Oz were still shoveling the snow out of the way. “Come on, let's get a pit set up.”

Qrow and Ren went to the third truck and pulled out two massive half circles of steel. They walked to the middle of the camp and set it down. One of the others had already cleaned the snow away. The turned the half circles up and slammed down into the frozen ground. Harriet zipped over with the cooking grate and set it on it’s place and it covered half the circle. She helped them for a moment all the supplies to build a fire. “You go and help the others, I’ll get this going.”

Ren nodded and started packing over the pieces that would become their yurt to the space that was steadily clearing under the fly. Qrow laid down a thick layer of stones on the bottom of the pit, just enough to get the soon to be fire off the frozen ground. Then he built a square pyramid of wood in the center and filled it with wood chips, flannel and other tinder. He pulled his own flint and steel from a pouch and gathered it up with a scrap of wool. It only took a few strikes for the wool to catch and he put it in the little wood house. A few careful breaths later and he declared. “LET THERE BE LIGHT!” The crackling of fire was a very welcome sound even if the flames didn’t get off much heat yet.

Elm laughed as she set about putting together what would be the base of the Ace Ops yurt. “Huzza! A place to warm our toes.”

While Qrow kept the fire alive and got it to thrive. Ruby, Weiss, Nora and Ren were all working together to slot together the prefabricated floor of their yurt. It would get them about ten centimeters off the ground and create a trap that would help keep the heat in the yurt. Ozpin was already getting cold and cranky. Between Harriet and Vine the Ace Ops yurk was coming together very quickly and they already had their walls up. “Ladies and Ren move.”

They looked up and got out of the way. Ozpin reached out his good hand towards the trunk with the rest of the parts and levitated the whole lot over. He had made more houses like this then he cared to think about so assembly came naturally to him. Like pieces of a puzzle it came together. The outer walls were pulled leather that with several additional sheets fastened together. The inner walls were a line of thick wool then another of canvas. Within moments it was done. “Great I’m cold so let’s get the inside done already.”

Everyone grabbed their personal bags and headed in while Oz levitated the bits for the pallet they would be sharing. While sleeping bags were all well and nice, why heat only one person when you could share body heat? Ren, Nora and Ruby set up the sleeping space while Weiss and Oz lugged in pelts to help keep their feet from freezing and to layer on the palate after the mattress. They also brought in a smaller amount of wood for the fire pit in the middle of the yurt. It was a large round piece of indented stone that would help keep them warm at night. 

Oz got that fire going with a snap of his fingers. The warm golden glow was a welcome change from the white light of Scroll flashlights. “That’s better.” He pulled off his mask and breathed freely.

Ruby giggled as she set the mattress down with Weiss, Ren and Nora’s help. It wasn’t a thick thing and could be folded in half. Ruby was pretty sure it was just a few dozen layers of wool sheets packed into a case. They pulled huge bison pelts over it before layering on a fitted sheet. Ren and Nora came over and warmed their hands as Weiss and Ruby finished making the bed. “Do we at least get real food?”

“Qrow is probably on that now, so we’ll find out. Speaking of which we have some food crates to move into here.” Oz reached for his mask but then left it. “Come on then. The sooner we are done the sooner we can hide in here.”

By the time the Ace Ops had their yurt set up Qrow yelled. “GRUBS UP!”

Oz’s team headed out to find Qrow over a huge pot of what seemed to be chili. Qrow looked up and smiled. “James didn’t cheap out on the food department!”

He and Marrow had set up a table to hold cooking supplies. The wolf faunus handed Qrow a steel bowl and he filled it up. Ozpin walked over and took it grateful Qrow had already stuck a spoon in it. “Thank you, both of you.”

The Faunus’ tail began a quick and excited wag, practically swaying his whole lower body. “Sure thing Mister Headmaster-Ozpin-Sir.” Marrow saluted.

Oz lifted a brow. “I’ll be inside.” He headed off back to his teams yurt.

“Was it something I said?” Marrow asked as he handed Qrow another bowl.

“Na, he just hates being cold.” Qrow said, omitting that he wasn’t sure how Oz was going to manage without a table to put the bowl on.

Harriet came over. “You better have not gotten any fur in the food this time mutt.”

Marrow puffed as his tail stuck up. “That was that one time!”

Qrow handed her a bowl. “Lay off, I get you guys aren’t friends but we’ve had a long, cold, boring day. No need to start picking fights now.”

“What are you my dad?” Harriet growled taking it.

“Ha, not old enough for that sweet heart.” Qrow grinned showing teeth. “And I’m much too good looking.” He added with a cheeky wink.

“Well at least I’m not looking as worn out as an old man. Are you even able to fight in your condition?”

Qrow shrugged when he heard the giggling from just inside their yurt. “Please I can take anything you dish and more. You’re practically a baby fresh out of the Academy. Have you ever fought a Grimm before or is Atlas still all for running simulations and keeping their students sheltered from the real bads of the world.”

Anyone looking hard enough might have seen the sparks of annoyance and gritted teeth on the Atlassian’s face. Snorting she pointed at the gap in their yurt’s doorway where Ruby and Weiss had their heads poked out. “Didn’t stop you from shacking up with a student. What? Couldn’t find a woman you’re own age so you downgraded to naive brats.” 

All at once Qrow’s bright red eyes went cold, his lips curled into a sneer as he stooped to the young woman’s eye level. Harriet barely suppressed the urge to shiver under that icy gaze and swallowed. Qrow felt the beating fists at the door to his Semblance, temper and outrage over this _ thing’s _ view of his wife and love, the mother of his child. That was simply unforgivable. 

“I’d be very careful where you step next. Insulting me is one thing, I couldn’t give a flyin’ Grimms ass about that but talk about my wife like that again and you won’t see the light of day for a long long~ time.”

It was a bluff, had to be. No one treated let alone threatened a member of the Ace Ops like that. So despite the voice in her head screaming at her to back down Harriet glanced over at the yurt again. It was easier to look there then at Qrow and smirked. “She’s not even graduated, just a Beacon cast off brat like the rest of them that can’t keep up.”

Qrow’s expression turned to a feral grin. Slowly he pulled his gloves off one by one setting them down on the table then reached out and yanked the bowl from Harriet’s grasp. “It would be a shame to waste the food.”

“Wha-”

Qrow lunged forward grabbing Harriet by the throat with one hand and tossing her out into the tundra. His claws grew blood dripping from the quicks of his fingers and he blasted off the ground the tundra coming into colour as his eyes changed to take in the light like a cat. He saw Harriet tumble and right herself. He Rose-Petal-Burst straight into her face and delivered an uppercut to her jaw. She was sent flying upward and she felt the hand close around her ankle just in time to have the pit drop in her stomach before she was being swung like a rag down with thundering BOOM BOOM BOOM BOOM. Into the frozen earth, her Aura shielded her and she activated her weapons and Semblance grabbing the ground and kicking out at Qrow’s arm.

If it wasn’t for the Scroll shining out of her pocket she wouldn’t have been able to see him at all. She launched at him with all her speed punching straight for his head. Only it wasn’t there the very instant she moved, her eyes widened as even within her Semblance she didn’t see him. Harriet screamed as Qrow ripped her Aura open like a can to get at her juicy insides. His claws rending ten long cuts over her back.

Clover back at the camp lurched into movement but Ren stopped him with an arm over his chest. “Don’t, Qrow won’t kill her. If you get involved you will only become a target.”

Harriet shot forward again with her Semblance trying to put some distance between them but she didn’t even hear the sound of Harbinger unsheathing to scythe form and was helpless when the blade caught her by her middle and slammed her back into the ground.

Qrow couldn’t help the laugh that bubbled up his throat. “Bunny bunny bunny, run run run as fast as you can.”

His tone sent terror racing through Harriet, just who was this sick fucker?! She punched the blade way and spun around trying to see him. Qrow had spread himself into a fine mist of blood red rose petals hovering just above the range of her Scroll light. The terror on her face was very enjoyable, no one talked down to Ruby.

“Fuck!” Harriet sprinted off towards the camp, her foot caught a stone and she fell forward. She felt the claws in her hair and didn’t have time to scream before her face was pounded into the earth. Her Aura held out for the first three blows so hard they made her whole body bounce. Her Aura broke on the fourth and Qrow dialed it down as he pounded her face into the ground. The snow had given way to frozen ground he heard her nose break and slammed her into the ground once more.

Qrow picked her up by her hair as he stood straight and pressed two fingers to her throat. Alive, probably one hell of a headache but her nose would be easy to fix. He grabbed Harbinger and put it back on his hip. Not giving a shit he dragged the unconscious Harriet back to camp. Clover, Elm, Vine and Marrow were all standing by the fire looking ready to spring into action. As Qrow entered the fire light he threw Harriet down at Clover’s feet. “Teach your bunny some manners or next time I will break more than just her nose.” He turned on his heel and helped himself to some food.

Ruby and Weiss had their own dinner already and Weiss let out a happy sigh. She was glad Qrow had taken it upon himself to teach the older woman a lesson. Only so that Weiss didn’t do it herself. “It’s so nice to have a man who’ll defend your honour.”

Ruby sipped her chili. “Oh yes, I could have done it myself but she’s not worth the effort and it’s cold out. Plus it makes Qrow happy to hit something, he has been cooped up all day.” She stepped out of the way as Qrow came into the yurt and leaned up on her toes giving him a kiss on the cheek. “Thank you love, I could have done that but you looked like you had steam to blow off. Feeling better now?”

Qrow turned to share a tender kiss with her. “Much, here’s to hoping they are all fast learners.” Weiss shut the flap behind them.

Vine knelt down and turned her over, he brushed his Aura over her. “No internal damage, he was careful to keep it cosmetic. She’ll be fine, just her pride rather pounded. I’ll clean her up.” He picked her up and put her over his shoulder.

“Thank you Vine.” Clover and the rest of the Ops got a serving of dinner. “Could you please clean this up Marrow? I have a feeling that no one in that yurt is coming out tonight.”

“Sure thing Clover, after just _ hearing _ that I’m not about to ask for help. We as a team just fucked up big.” Marrow could still feel his tail tight between his legs. He knew the others wouldn’t admit it but Qrow was scary.

“What do you mean?” Elm asked as she took a big bite of food.

“You’re kidding right? We should have told Harriet to shut up, we’ve read their files but those files are _ years _ old. Qrow’s was mostly black you can’t honestly say you didn’t see Harriet getting her ass kicked like it was going out of style coming did you? Plus Ruby’s not just his lover but his _ wife _ I can’t think of something stupider than insulting a man’s woman. If she really wasn’t a good combatant the General wouldn’t have let her come along.”

“We aren’t responsible for what comes out of Harriet’s mouth.” Elm didn’t like the idea of having to check her teammates behaviour. She wasn’t sure how it was in Beacon but she had noticed that the other team did look to each other with more kindness than she was used too.

“Marrow is right. We don’t know them we shouldn’t blatantly insult them. I’ll have a word with Harriet when she wakes up to apologize to Qrow and Ruby.” Clover headed inside with Elm.

Marrow quickly finished his meal and cleaned up. He grabbed the gloves Qrow had left behind and knocked lightly on the door to the other yurt. After a moment Ren opened the door. Before the younger man could speak Marrow offered the gloves. “He forgot these, sorry about Harriet.”

Ren took the gloves. “Thank you. Will Harriet be alright?”

“Yes, just cosmetic, Vine is taking care of her now.” Marrow’s tail drooped and he lowered his voice so his team wouldn’t hear. “Tell Qrow thanks for sticking up for me. I wouldn’t of ever dreamed of doing something like that to Harriet. I’d never even be able to hit her, much less humiliate her like that. I'm kinda jealous that you guys stick up for each other, I got pulled off my team. Heh price for being one of the best... goodnight." 

"Goodnight." Ren closed the door as Marrow walked away.

Marrow walked through the space between the two yurts. It was largely protected from the wind by the two flys and the three trucks. The fire was dying and the snow was starting to drift down. Hopefully they wouldn’t be stuck in a storm and forced to wait it out tomorrow. He headed into the Ace Ops yurt. Unlike the other one which was one open space. This one was divided into six one section for each Op and one more for storage. He walked over the small central fire pit, it was burning brightly. Clover, Elm and Harriet had their doors open letting the heat in. Marrow walked over to Harriets, Vine had warmed a bowl of water and washed her face. Marrow could see her nose was already fixed. Vine gently turned her over into her as he removed her vest and shirt. “Come help me with this Marrow. The cuts on her back need cleaning.”

“Right, just don’t tell her it was me.” Marrow stepped into the small space and helped Vine undress the limp Harriet. They only removed her top layers and gently set her down on her front so her head was the side. Vine wrung out his cloth and started to clear away the tracks of blood on her back.

The wolf faunus took a second to really look at the scratches. They looked like claw marks or talons or some weird mix between the two. “I didn’t know Qrow was a faunus, that wasn’t in his file.”

“No it was not.”

Marrow looked up to see Clover leaning on the eve of the doorway. “Makes me wonder what else isn’t in his file.”

“Clover you are in my light.” Vine groused.

Clover moved leaning a post holding up the walls. “You get my point through right Vine? Qrow’s Semblance is misfortune but it was a lot more to him than just that. He shouldn’t have been able to do that to Harriet so damn easily. We’re the Ace Ops and she just got her ass handed to her. He _ laughed _ at her.”

“She’s not going to forget that in a hurry.” Marrow curled up wrapping his tail around his feet. “If he is a faunus it would explain how he was able to see her, maybe some sort of cat faunus?”

“He turned into a crow earlier, I thought that was his Semblance.” Elm had shoved her door open and was sprawled out on the floor.

“Nope, they didn’t make any mention of that.” Clover said.

“Could it be more magic? Like the maidens and the vault?” Vine asked as he applied his Aura to heal Harriet’s back.

“Maybe something Ozpin said has been bugging me. He said he was five centuries of gruesome deaths he doesn’t want to talk about. The General didn’t seem surprised by that, he hasn’t told us much of anything about Ozpin but I am wondering if there is a lot more to him then we know about.” Clover warmed his feet by the fire.

“Why wouldn’t the General tell us though?” Marrow asked. “Plus what does this have to do with Qrow?”

“Perhaps it is not the General’s story to tell.” Vine offered.

“Qrow is married to Ozpin and Ruby. Maybe Ozpin gave him something like magic.” Clover said.

“MARRIED?!” Elm and Marrow’s jaws dropped. They couldn’t believe Ruby was married at all. “Surely you are joking?” Elm said.

“Nope. They made that damn clear on the ride out. Qrow even gave Ruby a baby already that they left behind in Mistral. Those three are a set.” Clover made a three sign with his fingers.

“Damn I thought she was cute.” Marrow pouted as blush crept up into his cheeks. “Kinda sexy though, she looks like she does while already having pushed a baby out.”

Elm threw a shoe at him. “Don’t be crude Marrow.”

Marrow caught it and tossed it back. “Don’t be mad because I am right.”

Vine had finished with Harriet and tucked her into bed. He got up and stepped out going to his own room. “We should get some rest.”

Marrow got up too. “Yeah there is a storm blowing in, hopefully we won’t be stuck here tomorrow.”

* * *

Ren closed the door and walked over to Qrow. “You forgot your gloves outside.”

Qrow had been sitting beside Oz warming up with his food. He looked up and took them from Ren. “Thanks Lie, I got a bit caught up in the moment.” He stuffed them into a pocket and noticed that his claws were still out. Qrow pursed his lips and tried to call them back in. They stubbornly refused. His heart started to pound he remembered that Iroh had said that it was possible that he’d take on a physical trait of his magic soon. Why his claws though? Why not the much more useful like the sight and enhancements to his other senses.

“You okay Qrow?’ Lie asked.

Red eyes looked up to violet. “Yeah, thanks again.”

Lie walked over and sat beside Nora who was being good and not eating his food. Ozpin had his bowl in his bad hand in his lap while he ate with the other. “Are you alright Qrow? You look far away.”

The ebony haired man sighed and showed his claws to Oz. “They keep bleeding when they come in and it’s getting harder and harder to retract them”

Ozpin set his spoon down and pulled his glove off with his teeth before dropping it into his lap. He gently took Qrow’s hand and drew his thumb over the smooth black claws. They felt stronger if only a little thicker than normal nails. He gently felt around Qrow’s fingers with pursed lips. “Are you trying to will them away or retract them?”

“Make them go back to normal.”

“Try retracting them, here look at this.” Oz pinched one of Qrows fingers just behind the nail and rotated it. The claw extended further briefly before retracting to a normal length, still sharp and rounded to fit his finger. “You’ve got a strange mix of claw and talon, looks like a nice sharp talon but acts like a cat.”

“Yeah but I want my nails back. Are my eyes back to normal?” Qrow took his hand back and massaged each finger till the claw retracted.

“Yeah, it’s a bit odd you can’t just get them to go away as normal but you’ve been shaping your magic for such a long time now I have no idea what’s going on with it.” Oz picked up one of Qrow’s gloves and looked over the tips. “It would be pretty easy to change the leather for something thicker so you can hide them.

“Yeah being mistaken for a faunus in Atlas would suck.”

“Well I think they are cool!” Nora declared. “No one will see those coming in a fight, you’ll be able to get all up in their faces and cut them up without Harbinger.”

“They do give you an advantage. I think Blake would be jealous if she was here.” Weiss said looking down at her empty bowl.

Silence reigned as they remembered their fallen comrade. After a moment Ruby asked. “Did she at least get to her family before she was burned?”

“Yeah, Sun was there too they got to say goodbye.” Ren said and then rubbed his eyes. “We should get some sleep, for all we know the Ops likes to be up at the crack of dawn.”

“Given how late the sun rises here I think we’ll be fine.” Ruby got up and washed her bowl and spoon in the little pot of water simmering beside the fire.

Everyone got moving, changing into sleep wear thick and heavy to keep warm with wool socks. Qrow helped Ozpin get changed and checked his arm over. There was some bleeding around his fingers where the skin had cracked open but the cream but soothed and made him shiver. They all gathered on the pallet, smallest in the middle while the largest were on the outside. From right to left it was Ozpin, Ruby, Weiss, Nora, Ren and Qrow. Ozpin was arranged so that if he slept on his back his left arm would be towards the girls so they could take turns making sure it stayed warm at night as they shifted around. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kry: Thank you too: Lioness2020, ZoeyTheWeeb, Baker1762, The_evilburger, darkvampirekisses and Sportsfangirl815. For your comments.  
Ardy: Now here are some fun facts for you. That bit about reattaching a dick is true! I read about a woman who cut off her husbands dick in England and they manged to reattach it and have it function properly. (See ep 2 of A Gir's Guide to 21st Century sex for further details) Seeing as we can do that in our world there is no way it would not be the case in Remnant. That bit about testosterone is also true, I don't know how many people here know what a eunuch is but it's the term for when a man has had his balls cut off. They loose a lot of muscle mass, the ability to grow a beard and generally end up over weight and very soft looking. None of which applies to James. Another true fact, sub zero temperatures are horrible on the lungs. My granddad worked on the dew line for several years and because of that has scaring in his lungs and a dry cough that the doctors can't do anything about. In short living where it gets cold sucks.


	18. Hello Darkness

The howling wind was what disturbed Ruby’s slumber the next morning. It beat against the sides of their shelter furiously and she rolled over, hands reaching blindly for her Scroll that lay somewhere above her head. Ruby blinked at the time reading ten to eight and groaned turning it off. Weiss stirred beside her. “What time is it?” She grumbled rubbing her eyes. It was too dark to tell the time by the sun at all.

“Time to get up if we want to be at the mine at a reasonable hour.” Ruby poked Oz in the shoulder. “Oz wake up we gotta get going.” She started to crawl out of the top of the pallet letting cold air invade the bed.

That did get Ozpin moving. “Ruby~, come back, it’s cold.”

Ruby staggered to her feet and walked over to the firepit. She knelt and added some tinder to the embers getting flames to rise up quickly as she added a few smaller pieces of wood. “Come on guys we don’t want to waste firewood.” She walked over to her backpack and started to change back into her hunting gear.

Qrow got going as the fire started to crackle. He was up and rummaging through his pack quickly to fight off the frigid cold. “She’s right, don’t want to be breaking into that mine when it’s dark out.”

One by one the team got up and dressed, Ozpin being the most annoyed at being forced from his cocoon of warmth. By the time they got out the Ace Ops were getting ready to leave as well. Two Atlas military soldiers would be staying at the camp to maintain it while the Huntsmen went ahead to the mines. They intended on returning to this point to break again before returning to Altas. 

They piled into the trucks much in the same arrangement as before and headed off. It was still completely dark out and they ate ration bars rather than hot food. Clover stewed as he ate, quickly noticing Qrow was wearing gloves again. Qrow caught him staring and turned so his back was towards the Ace Op. He pulled off his gloves he looked at his pink nails, while they had slept his claws had finally vanished again. He really wasn't sure what to make of that. Qrow turned back and saw Clovers eyes flick to his fingers a frown quickly grew on his lips. “Do you paint them or some strange faunus thing?”

“I'm not a faunus.”

“Harriet's back disagrees with you.” Clover crossed his arms. “But that's beside the point I'm more wondering why that wasn't in your file. It's illegal to not register as a faunus.”

Qrow held up his hand. “Not a faunus.”

Clover glared. “I’ll be sure to report it when we get back.”

“You do that and make a fool out of yourself.”

“Enough you two! If you can’t be polite to each other just don’t talk to each other.” Ruby stood up and snapped at the two. She got that they were two very different cultures clashing right now and it wasn't going to go well but they had to work together. “We can split up once we breach the mine.”

“Sure thing girly.” Clover looked out the front of the truck.

Ruby and Weiss went back to working on their school work. They stopped once for another very cold break and arrived at the mine site somewhere around three in the afternoon. The sun was just starting to set again and they had about an hour of daylight left. They all piled out of the trucks to a small base, yurts already set up as the forward personal had hunkered down to relax when they weren’t Grimm to shoot. 

Qrow looked up at the mine entrance, it was big enough for a pair of the trucks but that was about it. The entrance had been caved in with stone and ice. The raven haired man took a deep breath through his mask, he didn’t like this one bit but he had nothing to show for his unease. “Hey Oz, how are we doing this?”

“Hmm.” Ozpin walked over to the stone wall and set a hand on it, he used a drop of magic to cast beyond the wall. “There isn’t any Dust, it should be safe for Nora and Elm to smash it open, they should just take it slow better to make sure it falls towards us not inward just in case.”

The rest of the teams had approached as Ozpin spoke. “Sweet I get to smash something!” Nora pulled her weapon off her hip.

Ozpin pointed at a smaller cluster of stone at the bottom of the pile. “Here Nora see if you can’t pitch it upward and loosen the rest.”

“Right!” Nora lined up her hit. She was wearing a mask like the rest and she made sure to step out of the way as she hit the stone.

Everyone could hear rocks loosen on the other side, Elm joined Nora and they took turns working at the spot while everyone else got out of the way. Nora and Elm could see it as the wall of stones started to come apart and quickly backed away as the rock came down in a small pile at their feet creating an opening that was just large enough for pairs of two to walk in. Elm wrinkled her nose. “Air smells old.”

All the people from Beacon were wearing masks so they couldn’t smell anything through the filters. “That would make sense.” Ozpin walked up the pile of stones and into the cave pulling his Scroll out and turning it to flashlight. “It has been sealed for years, Grimm aside and I doubt they’d have used this entrance.” Oz took point and climbed through dropping down into the entrance hall. “We’ve got bodies.” As he strode in the rest followed the bodies were frozen through rather then rotten so their physical condition was preserved. He drew his sword and extended to push a body over. Most of them were on their fronts or sides. He pushed one over to reveal several very obvious bullet holes and blood stains. “They were shot down, kept in here probably when the entrance was blown.”

Qrow walked over but kept his distance from the corpse. “Can’t tell much without touching it.”

“Don’t, not worth the risk when we don’t know what happened here.” Ozpin said.

Ruby had wandered into the dark expanse. She counted a dozen bodies just in this open space. She was very glad for her mask, though none of the Ops were acting like the bodies had much of a smell. “I wonder if they have ID on them?”

“That is a good thought Ruby.” Ozpin knelt by the corpse he had pushed over and put his sword away. Rather then touch the body directly Oz used a drop of magic which he used to push the coat of the corpse open. It crackled and broke the blood and frost having damaged the fabric. He quested through the garb and sure enough levitated a wallet free. Another flick of his fingers it opened to reveal a Vale citizenship card, the line of his mouth hardened. “This one is from Vale, I’m willing to bet the others are as well.”

“We should stick to the plan and split up. Your team goes west while mine goes east and we flush out the Grimm to the main cavern.” Clover said, he wasn’t about to poke through bodies.

“Agreed, just don’t touch anything. Something tells me James would be upset if any of you got hurt.” Ozpin lead the way through the western tunnel as they came to a fork in the path. His team walked in silence for several minutes, there weren’t any more bodies and it was still cold the walls pure ice. Eventually Nora spoke up. “So… we didn’t really chat all that much with Vine, Elm, Harriet and Marrow but I take it you don’t like Clover.”

“He is very Atlas. Beyond that there is something about him I just don’t trust.” Ozpin said.

“He reminds me of Cardin, like a grown up version of Cardin that can hide what he is thinking.” Ren offered.

Weiss pursed her lips as they walked thinking it over. “I agree, we could be completely wrong about him but there is something off about him. He was staring at you Ruby.”

Ruby’s hugged herself. “Do you think he knows about my eyes? So far we’ve managed to dodge any inquires about them but wasn’t the General in Mistral asking about them? I used them at Argus too, the only reason no one has been getting on my case about them here is because James is the General.”

“Don’t forget about that doctor who wanted to hold you in Argus. You should really be more careful Ruby, James may be at the top but I wouldn’t put it past those under him starting to push the issue if they find out just what you can do. Or worse the general public finding out, you’d be seen as a weapon and there are a lot of scientists studying Aura that would give up a limb for an hour to poke at you.” Weiss said as they turned to walk down a corridor.

“Please don’t remind me, I’ll work at keeping my emotions in check.” Ruby picked up her steps to wrap an arm around Qrow’s. Just that small amount of contact with him calmed her down.

Qrow drew it down so he could hold her hand. “Relax, we’ll keep you safe.”

Ozpin pursed his lips as they came to a heavy door. “What worries me is where are all the Geists ground troops? If it is as old as we think there should be more Grimm in here.”

“Maybe they Ace Ops ran into them.” Ren said.

“They should have called in if that was the case. Regardless of our differences.” Ozpin glanced around and frowned. “Nora this is on you again.”

Nora pulled out her hammer and set to work on the doors. Within the first few strikes Oz’s Scroll sounded out with Clover’s voice. “That racket you guys?”

“Yes, another door and no key card. Have you seen any Grimm?” Ozpin spoke without looking down to his Scroll.

“A few Centinels, seems like the forward teams did a good job.” Clover said.

“Interesting.”

The left door smashed open and Nora threw her shoulder into it, trying to push it open. Qrow let Ruby’s hand go and helped Nora, together they heaved at the ice making the door both easier and harder to leverage open. Weiss, Ruby, Ren and Ozpin slipped through the small gap and Oz held the door open from the opposite side as Qrow and Nora zipped through. When he let it go it slid back shut with a bang.

This hall was stone and ice beyond it were three bodies all piled together. Two wearing labour’s outfits while the last had a uniform. Qrow walked over and pulled the man in the suit out from under the others, a quick rifling through his pockets produced a key card and a Scroll. “Perfect. Maybe the Scroll will have something on it. Jacques may have refused to give up the mines history but James can arrange for a way to break into this without any issues.”

“Good thinking, given all the bodies whatever happened here was sudden.” Ozpin looked down the dark tunnel. “To bad the power is offline otherwise that key card is useless.”

“Yeah, I can’t get the last time we were crawling through pitch black tunnels out of my head. Gods I miss my cloak.” Ruby hugged herself. “How much farther do you think the main cavern is?”

“This particular mine is rather underdeveloped, so it shouldn’t be much farther.” Ozpin said as the coms went off again. “This is Alpha we’ve engaged the target in the main chamber.”

“Crap.” Ozpin and crew took flight racing down the hall as fast as they dared. A light rain of stone and dust hit their heads as the mine shook very faintly. They came into the main cavern to see the Ace Ops battling the Geist Grimm that had infused itself with large chunks of stone filled to the brim with Dust. Clover had just jumped up into the air casting his fishing line to wrap around the Grimm’s head.

“THAT IDIOT! NORA, QROW BREAK THE MAIN BODY. RUBY, REN, WEISS UNDERNEATH, I’M GOING TO HOLD EVERYTHING IN MY SEMBLANCE BE READY.” Ozpin raced to the edge of the ledge. Nora and Qrow fired off of it together, Nora with her hammer out and smashing into the core of the Grimm while Qrow charged up a fist with Aura.

Clover pulled the Geist Grimm free of the Dust and ice. Harriet jumped into the air punching the Geist heads apart. As they did the body of the Grimm started to splinter and fall apart, it came crashing down Dust and all. Ruby and Ren were already underneath. Ozpin cast his arms forward and enveloped the scene in his power Nora, Qrow, Ruby, Ren and Weiss. To him the scene slowed down. Clover and Harriet hung in the air, while Weiss cast her biggest gravity glyph slowing down large boulders of Dust that fell from the pieced together Grimm. Ruby used her Semblance to zip around hurryingly grabbing the Dust crystals while Ren helped her. Qrow grabbed Nora and Rose-Petal-Burst through the Grimm bits. They landed and set about catching the huge purple crystals. 

Sweat dripped down Weiss’s head, her Aura was evaporating under her demands. Ozpin’s Semblance working on them all was giving them the precious seconds to prevent them all from getting blown up. Still they were running out of time and Weiss was almost out of Aura. “I’m almost out! Ruby, Qrow!”

Ruby and Qrow grasped hands and spun out in her Semblance creating a thin storm of petals buffeting the remaining pieces into the air. Ren and Nora grabbed a large piece between them before setting it on the ground. Weiss helped but without Aura she could only catch the small ones. 

Ozpin saw Ren grab the last piece and let go of the scene and crashed down onto his side. He didn’t think he’d ever held that many people at one time. The heat in the cave from the Dust energy bled through his gloves, his left arm screamed at being fallen on.

To the Ace Ops the second team just appeared out of nowhere, even Harriet hadn’t been able to see them come. The purple Gravity Dust that had still been in the core Grimm body was neatly stacked at the sides of the room and a thick swirl of rose petals condensed before snapping back into two people. Ruby and Qrow were entangled together sitting on their butts panting as they held each other.

“What the heck?!” Clover asked as he and Harriet landed. “How did you guys do that?!”

Qrow got up and dusted himself down. He strode right over to that stupid smug Ace Ops and clocked Clover in the jaw so fast the tall man spun. “You colossal idiot!” Qrow roared. “What! You couldn’t call in when you found it and waited?! You nearly got us all killed! The core was still full of Dust and you have no way of catching it or breaking apart and still catching all the pieces! If even a single one had hit the ground it would have resulted in a catalyst that WOULD have brought this whole place down. You endangered the whole mission and all our lives!”

Clover held his jaw he could feel the fracture in it, he healed it with Aura. “Marrow and Elm-.”

“Are scattered around the cavern! You failed to call when you found it and should have held back till we got here!” Qrow was beyond pissed, this little shit had almost gotten them all killed.

“We were doing just fine catching the pieces on our own, we would have managed-.”

“Bullshit!” Qrow seethed and pointed at their pieces. The majority of the Dust had been embedded in the main body, the bits they had grabbed had only been from the limbs. “You were probably counting on the ice casing to save your ass which given up much of the Dust was exposed is an assine move!”

Clover for once didn’t have any response. He looked over to the Vale team, Weiss was sitting beside Ruby chest heaving as she tried to regain her breath. Nora and Ren looked like they had burned through all of their Aura as well. Ozpin wasn’t even there. “Where’s Ozpin?”

Qrow spun around and looked at the ledge. “Oz?!”

Ozpin forced himself to roll over and sit up propping himself up with his good arm. “I’m good, just tapped out. Never done that many people before.” He swung his legs over the ledge and dropped down with a wobble he stumbled and slumped onto a crate. “Yeah, I’m tapped out. Let’s never do that again.” He reached up and pulled his mask off, this room was more than warm enough.

“Just what did you do?” Harriet asked as the rest of the Ace Ops gathered together. 

“..My Semblance...oww.” Oz grabbed his bad arm he could feel the bandages starting to soak through. “My Semblance is a form of Time Manipulation. To those within its influence it seems like the outside world is at a standstill or moving very slowly as was the case here. I’m not quite sure how it works in all honesty, I just know that those I do not influence with it don’t have time pass for them.”

“So while you were all having your hang time.” Nora said putting a hand on her hip. “We cleaned up your mess so we didn’t all get blown up. You’re welcome.”

“Thank you.” Elm said crossing her arms over her wide chest. “Mission complete, let’s call the General in, Amity is already on it’s way.”

“Sure, you do that.” Qrow glared at Clover. “I will be writing a report on this. I doubt you’ll get what you deserve for this fuck up but you can bet your ass James will know about it.” The garnet eyed man turned on his heel and walked towards Oz, who was barely holding himself up. He knew that Oz was reliant on his Aura and the pain in his arm was leaching over the bond even that Qrow could feel it making his own thoughts fuzzy, so he didn’t want to guess what Oz’s own mind was like.

“And what do I deserve for this?” Clover asked raising his chin proudly.

Qrow recognized it as something Weiss did when she was pissed. “Court martial. If you weren’t an Ace Ops you’d be out on your ass so fast there would be skid marks. For endangering your teammates by neglect if nothing else and I am sure Oz and I could think of a few other things.” Qrow strode away and as he got closer he could see the sweat and pain on Oz’s face. “Your arm?”

“Aura is tapped, it does make managing everything else more difficult.” Ozpin moved with Qrow putting his good arm over his shoulder. “We are still missing bodies, there has to be a hold up of people somewhere in here.”

Ruby got up with Weiss the two leaning on each other. She was trying to gather up enough Aura to help Oz. She and Qrow had shared the burden of the maelstrom so as she put a hand on her collar and trickled Aura over it, with the bonds assistance she could guide the available Aura too just Oz. Qrow could feel Ruby draw from him as well and in the next moment Ozpin was standing taller, his pale cheeks a little pinked and his breathing not as laboured. Weiss could feel the warmth of Aura on Ruby’s skin and wished that she could share in some of it. “Oz is right we should keep looking around.” She pulled her Scroll from her pocket and shined the light around the dim chamber. “There is a side passage over there.”

“Let’s go.” Ruby said and headed off with Weiss.

The Ace Ops made for the exit while Ozpin picked a piece of Grimm to sit on. He looked up at Qrow. “Stay with the girls, if they run into something bad they won’t know what to do with it.”

“Okay Oz, just be careful with that arm.” Qrow kissed his cheek and jogged after Ruby and Weiss.

Nora collapsed her hammer and walked over, opening a side pouch on Oz’s trench coat. “That was pretty cool Oz, I didn’t know you could do that with your Semblance.”

Ren helped Ozpin take his coat off. “We should check your arm.”

For once Oz didn’t protest. “Missed you too Ren. I wasn’t sure I could, Ruby and Qrow I’ve managed before, the bonds make sharing it with them easier but all of you was a first. It’s a miracle I didn’t eat ice right after.”

Ren pulled Oz’s shirt off and then undid the buckles holding the compression sleeve in place. Nora frowned with her boyfriend when splotches of blood already soaked through. “Well at least it’s warm in here.” Nora said as Ren rolled down the sleeve and Nora got the scissors out. She carefully cut down from Oz’s shoulder to his finger tips. The bandages were peeled away, it was very clear where he had fallen on it. The weeping was centred on his shoulder following a clear line down to his elbow. “You need to be more careful Oz.”

Ren had already pulled out a piece of linen to absorb the oozing blood. “That was needlessly risky.”

“I wouldn’t say needlessly, I’d rather lose some blood then have you all get blown to bits. I’ll be back but you’ll turn through the wheel. I’d rather not wait another twenty plus years to find you all again.” He reached up and held the absorbent pad that Nora placed on his shoulder.

“Point taken.” Ren started to rewrap the arm.

Vine and Marrow walked back into the room just as the lights came on. “Huh I guess your teammates found the generator.” Marrow caught sight of Oz’s arm and gagged swiftly covering his nose.

Ozpin chuckled. “Yes, welcome to my life.”

Vine walked over and held the cloth so Ozpin did not have too peering at the bloody limb. “How long has it been like this?”

“Better part of a year, this is actually an improvement over where it was.” The copper eyed man flashed a smile.

Vine extend his own yellow Aura and applied it to the arm. He was moderately surprised when it only seemed to slow the bleeding. “The internal damage must be profound.”

“That’s one way to put it.” Ozpin held the end of the bandage to his wrist as Ren tied it back up.

“You shouldn’t put the compression sleeve back on, it’s already got too much blood in it.” Ren picked up the sleeve and wrapped it up wet side in.

Marrow looked back as Nora helped Oz back into his shirt noticing the extensive scarring on Oz’s chest. “What hap-.”

“Oz! We found the Valeans. There is a bunk room by the generator and there all there and they are all dead. Some of them have big black sores.” Ruby’s voice came over the coms panicked.

Ozpin shot up to his feet and snapped into his Scroll. “Do Not Touch Anything. I’ll be right here.”

“Oz!” Nora huffed as he ran off. “I swear, keeping him out of trouble is harder than getting Yang out of bed in the morning!”

Marrow and Vine exchanged a glance, both wondered who Yang was and followed the Valeans charging down the hallway. It quickly got warmer and smaller. The walls started closing in tighter until they found Ruby, Qrow and Weiss sitting on the stone across from an open door. Ozpin went straight for the door, the sight made him cover his mouth and take a steadying breath. Within the room were around twenty eight bodies. Probably the remains of the Valeans that hadn’t made a run for the entrance or had already been too far gone to try. A quick glance confirmed his suspicions. 

Plague. 

Ozpin closed the door and summoned a brief flame over his hand to burn away any germs that might have been lingering on it. “Who opened the door?”

Weiss raised her gloved hands. The fire Ozpin wreathed them in singed her gloves but didn’t burn her hands. Oz turned his attention to the two Ace Ops. “Tell Clover that there are twenty eight plague victims in this room. No one is even to open the door without proper protection. The bodies we found by the entrance are likely infected as well.”

“I’ll get some Dust to burn them as well.” Elm said as they walked out.

By the time they got to entrance Amity had arrived, James had just arrived by Manta. The small ship came down to land, the side door was thrown open and James stepped off followed by four troops. They started unloading more supplies for the troops currently stationed there. Clover got up off his box and moved towards the General.

James held a hand for silence as Clover opened his mouth. “What have you found Ozpin?”

“What we were worried about. I didn’t check the earlier bodies out of caution and the pre existing damage but we found a bunk house with almost thirty bodies showing clear signs of plague and another two in the west halls.” Ozpin pulled out his mask and sealed it back into place.

“Damn it Jacques, I’ll have his hide for this.” James clenched his fists as he ground his teeth.

Qrow walked over and pulled the ID and Scroll he had taken from a body. “I pinched these off of a worker, they might be helpful.”

“Thank you Qrow.” James took both and looked between Clover and Qrow. “I get the feeling that hoping you two would get along was a bit much on my part.”

“No of cour-”

“Damn straight, Atlasian cockhead.” Qrow crossed his arms and hissed.

Ozpin couldn’t help it, he laughed and ended up holding his bad arm still. “Aww, Gods it’s like how you two were at the start James.”

Qrow went completely deadpan. “You couldn’t pay me to do this Atlas prick!” He pointed at Clover with this thumb. “I’d sooner try catching a bullet from Due Process with my teeth!”

“The feeling is mutual, you’ve probably got a petri dish worth of diseases old man.” Clover glared right back at him.

“I am not OLD! I’m im-.” Qrow snapped his teeth shut with a clack baring them.

“Might as well just tell him Qrow, it’s not like you’ve got any grey in your hair.” James was starting to find this amusing.

“I’m immortal you little shit, I stopped aging when I was your age. You may have read my file but let’s make one thing very clear.” Qrow invaded Clover’s space almost poking him in the chin with a finger. “You don’t know jack shit about me. I’ll outlive you by centuries.” The garnet eyed man turned on his heel and stormed away muttering. “Little shit, stupid good luck Semblance, fucking knob jocky prick, why the fuck did he get it when I got saddled…”

Ozpin and James couldn’t hear anymore and Qrow walked off following the smell of hot food. “Well, I just learned something about Qrow.” Ozpin mused.

“You and me both.” James said.

“He actually can get jealous. Vengeful, I knew about and protective but jealous. I don’t think I’ve seen Qrow jealous since I started playing with Ruby.” Ozpin said putting his hand on his hip.

“Hmm I’m sensing a story there.” James said looking the groups over. Ruby and Weiss had followed Qrow with Nora and Ren. 

Oz followed his gaze. “Eh you’ve heard bits of it already, at least I don’t have to worry about feeding the masses.” He sniffed the air smelling a beef stew from within the yurt even through the filters.

“Can I give my report please?” Clover didn’t feel like watching the two older men remiss about old conquests.

“Yes please.” James turned his attention to the Ace op.

* * *

Qrow ate with furious determination. Ruby was snuggled up to his side with Weiss beside her, they both had a bowl of stew but unlike Qrow they weren’t immune to the image of death. So they forced themselves to eat, it was so cold out they couldn’t afford to not have extra calories to burn. Nora and Ren were having an easier time of it given they hadn’t seen the room full of bodies. They could hear the occasional shout from outside of the yurt, clearly Ozpin was filling James on his side of Clover’s actions in the mine. Ten minutes later, James and Ozpin walked into the yurt and sat down by the fire to thaw out.

“Where are the Ops?” Nora asked.

“Doing the rounds. Clover has been given a week of suspension for his errors in the mine. While it would be nice to slap something harsher on him I need all hands on deck.” James pulled out his Scroll and brought up a new file. “Qrow what do you make of this.”

Qrow took the file from him. It was the autopsy report for a man named Forest but no last name was listened. He flicked up the autopsy report. One wound, stabbed with a fine point lean with very little flare. Poison corrosive. Qrow wrinkled his nose at the sight of Forest’s chest melted open. His right hand gripped his side he remembered that purple poison. “Seems the fucker is here.”

Ruby looked over and all the colour drained from her face. She shot to her feet and started to pace in the busy yurt, her heart was pounding as fear rose up. The silver eyed warrior hugged herself and really hoped it was someone- anyone else. James got up and went to her stopping her pacing. “Ruby, what is it?” He could see the tears gathering in her eyes, she opened her mouth but only managed a suppressed hiccuping cough.

“Tyrian Callows. A scorpion faunus that murdered most of Mistral’s Huntsmen along with Hazel Rainart. He also kidnapped and…” Ozpin clenched his fists and couldn’t hide the storm of fury on his face.

James saw it and Ruby’s tears and put two and two together. “Oh Gods, Ruby.” He gently reached out and she moved at the little promoting and hid her face against his chest.

“He almost killed Qrow too, they got into a fight on the way to Mistral and he opened up Qrow’s side and dosed him with the poison.” Ren said as Nora snuggled up to his side.

Qrow flinched as Oz stood up. “You failed to mention that.”

The red eyed man stood up and turned the Scroll off. “I was fine, there was no point in mentioning it. But unless there is some other murder happy poisonous faunus in the world that would benefit from making your life difficult James. It must be him. I haven’t heard hide nor hair of him since Oz thrashed him. I guess he was licking his wounds.”

“Forest was a very outspoken individual against my office. So this Tyrian is trying to frame me. Lovely.” James stroked Ruby’s back. “Do you wish to stay at the school and out of the field Ruby?”

Ruby couldn’t bare the thought of being stolen again. She might have a new sword, she might be better trained and a stronger person but he was her rapist. He was in Mantle or Atlas for all they knew and the idea of working in either city became terrifying in seconds. The petite woman nodded into James’s chest.

James reached up and pet her hair. “Alright, you all have work to do in Atlas anyway. Qrow, you can do what you do best. Find him. Ozpin you have your own tasks to get to. The Ace Ops can handle escorting the shipments for a while then we’ll rotate you all in.”

Ruby pulled away and attempted to clean her face. “Sounds good, I just really want to go back to the flat now. He’s just-I… I just wanna hide for a bit.”

Qrow got up and hugged her tightly and she clung to him just as tight. “He won’t get you, never again.”

Ozpin walked over and hugged her so she was surrounded by them, he could feel Ruby’s fear even as she tried to hide it across the bonds. “Let’s not stay in this frozen place any longer. There is home to look forward to.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kry: Hi everyone as a special treat we'll have a fluffy Christmas short out on Christmas day. Thank you too: The_evilburger, Baker1762 and Sportsfangirl815 for your comments on the last chapter.  
Ardy: For those wondering yes that chapter title is reference to something, a piece of music. It's also inline with a theme that I've been trickling in for years. Second point, personally I recommend adel aka's video on it but that bit about all the Dust in the main core of the Grimm is true. The only reason the whole cast isn't dead right now in the show is plot armour. You can literally check the frames and I am sure someone will go "oh but pulling the Giest out made it all fall out" Yeah no. That makes no sense given the structure of the Grimm and the amount of Dust that was caught when the Giest was removed. Here is a link for anyone interested in more detail. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KjnADMh_Y-w


	19. Feeding the Problem

Ruby loved the dark, usually. It was the best for stargazing a frequent activity of hers, less so in Mistral it was too rainy most of the time. She did remember hiding in Qrow’s room at Patch and looking out the window to admire the stars. Atlas was wonderful for it, the smog of Mantle never reached the floating city and James’s flat had such lovely enormous windows. There was a little distortion through the glass but the city on a clear night was still lovely. The silver eyed warrior crept to the window wall of the living room. She set her fingertips against the glass, it was warm to her touch and she could see the city of Atlas below them and the academy above. Was Tyrian out there? Or was he down in Mantle? It would be easier for a faunus to hide in Mantle.

She tucked her hands into the sleeves of her housecoat. The sun hadn’t risen as of yet, it seemed that even eight in the morning the sun couldn't rise over the horizon as not a speck of it lightened the sky. Where was he? Where was the crazy scary monster? The purple eyes that haunted her, snuck into her dreams and turned them into nightmare fuel. Everywhere she looked they appeared, in the shadows and the corners, the darkness she had once felt so at home in was now so so frightening. She knew he had been obsessed with her and Qrow, if he knew they were here he’d make their life hell just because he could. Ruby pressed her hands to her flat belly, she wanted her baby so much. To know she was okay, to hold her and protect her. Tears started to gather in her eyes and she covered her mouth with a hand. Gods where was he? What if he already knew where they were? What if he could see her right now, cowering in front of too large windows! Her mind clouded with fear, danger screaming at her. _ Get away! Run, hide! _

Hands on her shoulders startled her making the young woman jump with a screech! She spun, hands up ready to fight only to find James standing there, dressed only in a housecoat looking down at her with a kind smile. All her fear and adrenaline rushed out in one fell swoop and Ruby tipped into him and took shelter in his embrace. His hands, one flesh and one metal looped around her waist holding her comfortably. “Shouldn’t you be with Ozpin and Qrow?”

“They are having a shower together. I don’t feel up to it, I know that Oz is leaving again and Qrow is going down into the Mantle but…” Ruby hid her face against his chest. “He’s out there and they are leaving me. What if he knows I live here? What if he knows they are going out on their own missions. What if Qrow doesn’t find him?”

“What exactly did he do to you? I mean I can guess from your reaction but Ozpin and Qrow haven’t actually said.” James asked he could feel the shiver that ran through her.

“He...stole me. I just wanted to go for a walk and he…” She took a big shuddering breath. “He raped me for a week, I don’t remember the time well he drank Qrow’s favourite whisky as he-Gods I can’t do this again.” Ruby grabbed his coat and cried into it.

“I understand, I don’t need anything more. Qrow and Oz are heading out today, would you like to come to work with me? I work almost exclusively out of the academy it would be better than being alone here.” James raised his hand and brushed back one of Ruby’s bangs back behind her ear.

Ruby couldn’t help but notice how huge his hand was. Oz’s fingers were longer but James’s were broader and he didn’t have the same calluses as either of her husbands. She sniffed and reached up taking the bare hand in hers. Her’s was tiny in comparison, pale, almost white like the moon against his tanned skin. Gun calluses were very different than what she was used to but she could tell he hadn’t fought in a while, his hands weren’t soft but she could sense pen over weapon. More then that they felt relaxed in her grip, not limp but safe and soothing. She traced over his palm caressing the lines was a welcome distraction from her thoughts.

James found her analyzing of his hand interesting. Her touch was light and unsure, not at all like how Weiss touched him. “Would you like to see the rest? Qrow mentioned once you’re a bit of a metal head so you might enjoy it.” He wondered if a further distraction would help, he felt a bit guilty about sending her back to such painful memories.

Ruby looked up to him her eyes and nose still a bit red. “I’d like that.”

James reached up and pulled his house coat down his shoulders the belt kept it from falling to the ground. Ruby’s eyes went wide, she took a half step back to take it in. The metal wrapped around his side broken into muscle groups with a black hexagonal mesh underneath that Ruby could see move as he breathed. She reached out and touched between the plates, the mesh retracted and James chuckled. “Sorry ticklish, having sensation is still a new thing after all these years.”

Ruby traced up his side, the metal moving like skin and muscle. It was probably one of the most beautiful things she had ever seen, even better then the new Crescent Rose hot off the forge. She traced back over the black metal to the joining of skin. The meeting points were now smooth with an edge of white scaring, the metal was spread evenly down his middle, following the lines of his pectoral downward till it was hidden under the rest of the housecoat. “This has got to be one of the prettiest, coolest things I’ve ever seen. My baby excluded of course nothing can be prettier than her.”

James laughed softly again as her fingers wandered up his side again petting over the metal. James lifted his right hand and offered it to her. Ruby took it and traced along the smooth interlocking plates, the mimicking of knuckles and tendons. It was warm to the touch, not quite skin temperature but close enough to fake it. “I didn’t expect it to be warm.”

“Requirement for preventing frostbite in the field. The damage it would do to the living parts of me if it was cold would do more harm than good. I’d be forever stuck in the city. With my old ones only the core was heated but now it’s more in tune with my circulatory system so even my own body heat can be used to help maintain the temperature.” James turned his metal wrist showing Ruby the back and letting her touch the sculpted metal, it was a very close copy of his left side. Near perfect work. She traced one round insert no doubt a grounding point of interior pieces.

She traced up his arm, what a difference, it looked like the smooth metal was actually a mesh upon touch, sculpted like muscle to no doubt give more space for interior functions. The pieces that made up his core from what Ruby guessed appeared to be fastened down with black circular disks a little less then two of her fingertips in width. She traced over one. “What’s this?” Then tapped another one in the middle of his living pectoral. There was another chain of three more on his living side only a finger width in diameter. She also noticed twined strips of black metal that were usually hidden by the high collar of his shirts.

“Regulators as well as injection points. This whole system does require additional power if I am to use any of the more… discrete functions. It’s not just my one side, if it was none of this would work. My internal organs, spine all of it has augmentations to work with the prosthetics. When I got these new ones I went all in, it was almost a requirement. These augmentations are cutting edge, it’s impossible to power them without changing your whole body. Even what I eat doesn’t just fed the living side but there are… system I guess would be the simplest way to put it that can convert organic matter to energy for augmentations. I have dermal implants throughout my body that can negate physical damage without Aura. Would you like to see something cool?”

“Sure!” Ruby grinned, looking up to his face.

He spread his arm and cleanly vanished from sight. Ruby could see the change start from the middle of his chest then flow out from it in only a couple seconds. It was almost like looking at a perfect glass reflecting everything around it so perfectly that it made James invisible as he stood before her. All to soon it was over and James returned to the visible spectrum with that same effect. “What’s that?”

“The Glass-Shield Cloaking system allows the user to turn invisible for short periods of time. It achieves this by generating a carefully tuned, spherical, electromagnetic field that can control the refraction of light in the user's immediate vicinity. In essence, this field steers light around the user and returns it to its original path with a perturbation rate of less than three percent.” James said as if he was pitching it to his medical team. “One of my own ideas, if it ever becomes more mainstream I thought Qrow would like it. He did give me the idea with his ability to sulk about.”

“What else can you do?” Ruby asked awe in her eyes.

“You’ll have to wait and see, I’ve got to keep some surprises for you. Don’t go getting any ideas though, I am one of a kind partly due to a genetic quirk that my scientists haven’t quite figured out yet.”

“What’s that?”

“Well currently with the test subjects most have developed something we call Darrow Deficiency Syndrome, it’s when their bodies reject the augmentations which causes a build up of glial tissue around the neuroprosthetic junction, the interface between augmentation and flesh. We have been calling it nerve scarring and it blocks the electrical signals between the implanted biochip and the biological nervous system, resulting in rejection. It can cause things as simple as dizziness, seizures and death. As well as loss of control over the augmentation of course. We aren’t totally sure why but currently the idea is that it I might have some genetic aspect that is preventing it or severely reducing any DDS. After my surgery I did have to use small amounts of neuropozyne while I was actively healing as a preventative measure but I’ve never actively had DDS.” James shrugged. “I’m basically the human guinea pig for all augmentations. The end goal for augmentations will be the replacement of the current prosthetics systems. To get the entirety of the human body to work with prosthetics rather then the faulty system we currently have.”

Ruby adored the passion in James’s voice, it wouldn’t surprise her at all if he was one of the scientists actively working on this. “That’s really amazing, you’ll have to teach me more about it I do so love learning about science and given that weapons haven’t be changing much something new would be so cool.”

“Sure.” James moved away, pulling his house coat back over his shoulders and sat down on the couch. “It will be nice to have a new mind on it.”

It was at that point that Weiss walked in with a yawn and stretched. “Morning Ruby, Oz and Qrow having fun without you?”

“Yeah, I wasn’t feeling up to it.” Ruby walked over and curled up in a corner of the couch. “James was just telling me about his new prosthetics.”

“They are very cool, would you help me with breakfast you two. I’m hungry and it’s going to be a busy day.”

Ruby nodded, feeling more like herself again and when she peered back at the windows her eyes met the dawn of the new day. Somewhere between her fears and talk with James the sun had welcomed them with a bright orange glow that chased away the shadows lingering in her mind. 

* * *

Ruby sat curled up behind James’s wide desk while he worked. Her back to one of the metal braces, she had her own Scroll of work on the ground beside her. It was just so hard to focus to even think about school when Tyrian was out there. She was wearing the Atlas academy grey uniform further washing out her already pale skin to an almost sickly color. Her long hair tumbling down her front like a scarf against the cold chills that threatened her.

James turned in his chair and looked at her, so compact that he could pick her up with one arm. He watched her for a moment her homework forgotten and searched for something to say. Ozpin was gone and Qrow out in the cities. Weiss, Ren and Nora were in classes, she could have gone as well but her cheeks had gone ashen when Ren asked if she was coming with them. The school was like a floating glass building and she just hadn’t felt safe, so exposed to them as it were. So she had instead followed James when he went up to his office, a little pale flower following the general had gathered some odd looks. James didn’t care though, keeping Ruby safe was more important. She was precious to Ozpin and Qrow, but she was also a Silver Eyed Warrior capable of using her power. Keeping her safe was a top priority. Happy was ideal but that particular idea was much more difficult at the current time. “So, you know that thinking about it won’t make it any better.”

“I know but I can’t get it out of my head. Can’t focus on anything else.” Ruby rested a cheek on her knees as they were drawn up.

“I understand but letting him linger in your thoughts only gives him more power.” James said.

“I know that too.” Ruby sighed. “But I can’t think of a way to stop thinking about him. He’s out there, he’s in the same city as me and he so insane I bet he can do whatever he sets out too. If he knows I’m here…” Ruby pressed a hand to her belly. “He almost killed me last time, almost killed my baby.” Tears threatened her eyes again.

James walked over and sat down beside her. “I won’t let him near you, I understand that Ozpin and Qrow are your husbands and they’ve done their best to take care of you… and that I’ve asked them to work for me even if that takes them away from you. You aren’t alone though, you can stick close to me for as long as you want. I understand that your friends don’t have the ability to defend you and that is why you don’t wish to be with them now.”

“That’s part of it, Qrow is one of the best and Tyrian still almost killed him. My friends even with all their different skills, I’m not convinced we’d stand a chance. He toyed with us last time. His Semblance drains your Aura away the longer you fight him the worse it gets…” Ruby shivered. “I don’t even want to see him again, if he does see me again.” She clenched up get whole body, her eyes shut tight.

“I know, it took a while to become both and Headmaster and General. I started at the bottom like everyone else and I did my fair share of investigative work. Nothing anywhere near Qrow’s level but I know a stalker when I read about one.”

Ruby shuffled over and rested her head on his arm. “That’s nice to hear, I know with your Semblance you could just grab him out of the air but he’s sneaky, what if he gets the drop on you?”

“If you only ever think about the what if’s you’ll make yourself sick.” James said and offered his hand.

Ruby took it and shifted to let him hold her. “Easier said than done.”

There was a knock on the door and the two got up together. Ruby squeezed his hand briefly before stepping away and assuming military ease. “Come.” James called out and moved to stand before his desk.

“I’m sorry to bother you General but-.” Winter started before the doors were tossed over and something bright and yellow flew into the room with a cry. “RUBY!”

Ruby barely caught her sister as she barrelled into the younger girl, stumbling back a second. “Yang! You’re back, I thought you’d stay longer with dad.”

“I really thought about it, but Bart made a convincing point about moving on and forward. So I decided to get a move on, I saw Argus on my way over here, Gods I’ve seen a town fall before but nothing like that.” Yang stepped away and took in Ruby’s pale cheeks. “Ruby what’s wrong? You look pale.”

Ruby wet ler lips, her voice weak. “T-Tyrian is in Mantle, we just f-found out.”

Yang went almost as pale as her sister. “Oh Gods, that bastard! Is uncle-?”

“Hunting yes.” Ruby forced a smile. “Hopefully things will go better this time around.”

“Well, where is everyone else?” Yang asked looked over to Winter and James. The older sister wanted nothing more then to throw her arms around Ruby and protect her from the looming threat. She kept a tight lid over her fiery temper, no one was getting their hands on her little sister again, not if she had anything to do about it!

“In classes, here I have prepared a new Scroll for you.” James walked around to his desk and pulled out a Scroll from a drawer. “This has all the second year material you can skip anything you covered at Mistral, the idea is to get through as much content as quickly as possible ideally so you can be brought in as a third year come next September. If you all hit third year content sooner you’ll be moved up in accordance. The idea is to catch up to your age group as quickly as possible.”

“Sweet, Beacon was too easy at times.” Yang took the Scroll and booted it up, her hand still grasping her sister’s. “Do I get to sit on classes?’

“Yes, Weiss, Ren and Nora are there now. Winter if you have a moment I’d appreciate if you could show Miss Xaio Long around.” James gestured towards the exist.

“Of course sir.” Winter dipped her head to him.

“You aren’t coming Ruby?” Yang asked as her own sister shied away from her.

“No, I’ll be staying with James till Ozpin and Qrow are back.” Ruby hugged herself with an arm. “... He’s the strongest Huntsmen around with Oz and Qrow busy and if Tyrian is out there I don’t want to risk being out in public.”

“Ruby, I can protect you.” Yang took a step towards her.

Ruby held her hands for her to stop. “With all due respect Yang, if you got into a fight with _ him _ he’d kill you. I’ll be staying around at least one of our top hunters till Tyrian is caught or dead.”

“But this is an academy Ruby, what are the odds that-.”

“I don’t care what the odds are Yang. This is Tyrian, and I’m sorry but you can’t make me feel safe like the others can. Not you, not Nora or Ren or Weiss. We aren’t even in his league Yang, you’ve never seen him so you can’t understand what he’s like. Please Yang just go and explore, I’m going to stay here.” Ruby inched back towards the desk.

Yang moved towards her hands outstretched before she stopped herself. A deep breath calmed herself down, she knew that Ruby was different now. That she looked to others for protection, she had to learn to take this in stride even when it stung her heart a little. “Right, sorry. I just… yeah I’ll just go catch up with the rest.” Yang gave Ruby a gentle hug, it was times like this she was jealous of Weiss who knew her sister better than she did. “See you later.”

Ruby nodded and went quiet as Winter escorted Yang from the room and covered her mouth swallowing a cry. James saw the stress and drew her into a hug stroking up and down her back. “It wasn’t my place to say anything but are you two okay?”

“Yang has always had this thing for protecting me or dropping me like dead weight. I still can’t tell which she’ll do. She ditched me on the first day of school at Beacon for example.” Ruby said hugging herself tightly. “She did come to me at Haven but I’m still not really sure why. Part of me thinks it was just for Blake, I don’t know the more I grew up the less we connect anymore.”

“That’s a very natural thing between siblings. Believe it or not I have four and none of us speak to each other anymore, it’s just a part of growing up.” James leaned against his desk observing her. “Do you want her here? You are a grown woman now, a wife and mother, you don’t have to do anything you don’t want too. That includes whatever Yang would have you do. Your safety is more important than her feelings.”

“I know all that and I appreciate she came she’s part of my team and family but that was just so _ her _ to want me to run around with her. When I don’t want to run around with her. Even after I woke up after I was rescued from him. It was Yang at first with Weiss but in the end it was Weiss who stayed with me. Helped me when I was afraid of my own shadow. Yang hasn’t never been there like for me, not like Weiss has. Weiss had been my friend and part of my life more actively then Yang has been for years. Then here she comes crashing in wanting to act like nothing has ever gone so very wrong.” Ruby grabbed her belly, flat and empty it unnerved her more than anything else. “I can’t forget what he did to me, even if she can.”

The headmaster was silent for a minute. “Give her a little slack, she’s not been in your shoes and doesn’t know what it’s like to go through something like that. Hasn’t seen it from the perspective of the one trying to find you after seeing the trail of bodies lay in the path.”

“I know that but I just don’t know how to reach her anymore. She’s not been the same person since Beacon. She’s moody and grumpy, she was trying to court Blake and that was kinda relief so that I didn’t have to figure out how to entertain her. Now that is gone and she’s just trying to pick up where we left off. I don’t know what to do.”

“Take it one day at a time. I understand if you can’t talk to her with ease anymore as I said it’s just a part of growing up but you are Huntresses in training it’s not like you don’t have anything in common anymore.” James said flipping his hand out.

“That’s a good point… thank you James I do feel a bit better now.” Ruby smiled and walked over to sit on the edge of his desk. “I used to do this for Oz when he was having a bad day. Something about my legs having healing properties for the local males and bis.” She kicked them out and pointed her toes.

Her skin tight tights did communicate that idea. The grey leggings of the uniform weren’t very sexy but he could admire the lines all the same. “Well I do think those do have some fortifying properties.” James walked over and sat back down in his chair. “Right then we have work to get to.”

* * *

The Drunken Whaler was as dreadfully scented as last time Qrow had lurked in a corner. This time he had a wide leather brim hat down low over his ears. A stinky tankard of beer sat before him on the table untouched. Still today appeared to be his lucky day as the infamous Nightshade appeared. There was no mistaking her, not between the ebony hair, skin and eyes. Qrow let a smile spread over his lips as his red scarf hid them. He pulled his gloves off and rubbed his nails, he could almost feel the insides of his fingertips changing.

Nightshade flashed Lien and the barkeeper pulled her down a bottle from the top self. Qrow watched as his mark drank and smiled, he also noticed a particular Ace Op walk into the bar and frowned. That wouldn’t do at all. The red eyed man stretched his Semblance throughout the bar. Glasses broke from a waitress who stumbled, men lost their balance and crashed into each other. Clover got clocked in the nose with an elbow and a bar fight broke out. Nightshade only laughed and stumbled out the back door. Qrow followed leaving the chaos in his wake.

Nightshade stumbled towards home. Today had been a good day, got paid for her work after dropping off the newest prosthetics she’d _ acquired. _ Too bad it was never enough to move into a nicer flat but she wasn’t going to risk life and limb fighting Grimm. The gunk of Mantle’s streets splashed into her boots, Gods she hated this part of town. The whale abattoir was only a block from her flat… a block uphill. There were times she really doubted the owner was disposing of the waste properly. That just as much of what she waded through was likely whale feces as well as humans.

Still tonight everything seemed worse though, she was stepping in more shit, stumbling into the piss soaked walls. She set a hand on her rapier as the darkness pressed in on her. “It’s just good the Ops hardly ever come down here. Maybe now that the embargo is over I’ll be able to sneak out of here.”

Qrow flew down and transformed. He’d left Harbinger at home for this and called on his magic, black claws grew in painfully while thin tendrils of blood seeped down them. His normally red eyes changed too, expanding with thick pools of onyx that took pleasure in stealing every scrap of light. The pale red shape changed to feline as he smiled not a foot from the woman whose hands bathed in blood. “Who the fuck are you?” Nightshade whipped around drawing her blade.

“You are on the Red List.” Qrow dropped his voice several octaves injecting more gravel into his voice.

Even the dark Nightshade when pale. “Oh FUCK NO!” She turned on her heel and started to run, amped with her Semblance. Qrow gave chase his heart beating in glee, ohh the chase. He hadn’t felt this since Ruby gave birth. It was such a rich high. He leapt up onto a fire escape and jumped from one to the other pouring speed forward. His Aura allowed him to keep up even with her Semblance. They were coming quickly upon the abattoir, well Qrow couldn’t think of a more fun place to play. He rebound off a wall, elbow collided with Nightshade back and sent her flying through a thin brick wall. 

Nightshade tumbled and gasped, it felt like a train had hit her. Her vision blurred as she looked up, the hitter stood above her. She could see his red eyes catch the light, they were the only thing that caught the light on his figure. “Fuck off, I can’t be worth that much!” She scrambled back and looked around. Vats of waste meat intestines, bits of bone. The gutted whale was hanging open, split from jaw to tail fin. Hooks hug around the room some for smaller chunks of meat others for larger. The smell alone was vomit inducing. She looked back just in time to feel claws skin into her neck as she was lifted clear off the floor.

“I might spare you yet. I am looking for a Faunus new to Mantle, he is a scorpion Faunus. Might be missing a large portion of his tail might not be. Long brown hair, pale skin with scars across his chest. Gold eyes that turn purple when he fights. Tyrian Callows.”

“I don’t know who the fuck you’re talking about!” Nightshade kicked him in the chest but his chest only moved slightly. That alone made her eyes widen. “Who the-.”

Qrow sank his claws into her chest and ripped down rending her Aura strike after strike. She screamed and kicked but he didn’t let up, only tossing her up and for a moment her heart soared thinking maybe she had struck a good hit… only for her to slam into a collection of chains. Her foot snagged from the metal prison and she was ripped downward, only for her chest to be impaled by something sharp and coppery smelling. The hook was smashed through her back catching on her ribs. She screamed an ear piercing sound. Agony rippled through her as the steel hook pierced her insides, barely missing vital points. Blood flowed from the wound soaking her clothes with the vile scent of rot.

The Hunter walked over and found the switches that controlled the hooks and lowered just her chain down so she was hanging just a few inches from the ground. Then walked back over, he grabbed her by the back of a thigh and as he walked. Her screams, not so long ago they would have sickened him. Now, now this was getting even for all her victims, they would have screamed as she tore their prosthetics out. “Tyrian Callows, crazy laugh, obsessive.”

Nightshade gave an ugly cry. She wanted to be sick but her body was in so much pain it was all she could do to not struggle on the hook and dig further on it. “I don’t fucking know! I’ve never heard o-ah!!!”

Qrow grabbed her legs and pulled downwards. “You all trade with each other, drink with each other. You’ll have heard something.” She screamed with sobs. “I don’t know, I don’t know!!”

“You know you aren’t increasing your chances of survival here.” Qrow said, though that was a flat lie, she was never going to survive this encounter.

“How the fuck I’m I supposed to remember anything with a hook in my shoulder?! Oh fuck it HURTS!”

Qrow turned away and flicked the switch and she crashed to the ground with more screams. “If you don’t know him then I’ve got no reason to drag this out any further.” He walked back to her as she tried to pull the hook out of her shoulder. He grabbed her by her skull. Their eyes locked for a moment. “Think of this as a justice for all those lives you’ve harmed.” He smashed her skull into blood stained concrete, her brains splattering out from under his fingers. Qrow shook the grey matter off his hand and turned her over. He yanked the hook out with a squelched and set it down. Qrow turned her face upward hiding the mess a bit and took a picture of her face and submitted it to the Red List with a tap.

As he walked out a buzz of his Scroll notified him that her bounty had been paid out to his Scroll. As soon as he sent the picture the local police force would have been notified with her coordinates taken off his Scroll. He’d need to find a place to clean up before he went home, he had been careful about that while working for Roi. To never let his spouses see the mess he made. He turned a scuff behind him and turned to find an Ace Ops trying and failing to be low key. 

Clover stared into those black red eyes. His hand strayed to his weapon but suspended as he was using it was a risk. “That was messed up… Qrow.” He clenched his fists.

“I’m the Red Lists best hitter. You didn’t honestly think it was a clean job did you? Oh wait, a blue balled newbie like you doesn’t even have access to the list do you?” Qrow smirked as Clover’s expression said it all. “Ha, an Ace Ops who isn’t even allowed to be a Hitter, that is rich. I’m not waiting around for the clean up crew. You don’t belong down here kid get lost.”

Qrow jumped clean up onto the roof top of a warehouse he only walked a few steps before he heard Clover land behind him. “It might not be a clean job but you didn’t have to drag it out like that. Who even is Tyrian?!” Clover reached for Qrow’s shoulder trying to grab him.

The taller man sidestepped neatly from the attempt. “A monster who I will string up by his own intestines when I catch him. You’re off duty get lost.”

“So what if I’m off duty? You’re a fucking unregistered faunus, just how much of your file is BS?” Clover followed Qrow he wasn’t about to let him out of his sight.

Qrow rolled his eyes and jumped up into the air and transformed taking flight for Atlas. Let the flightless rabbit try and follow him now. He was a crow after all and crows ate rabbits for breakfast.

Qrow ended up finding some snow to wash the worst of the mess off before heading home. He washed his boots in the mudroom and thankfully didn’t have any other mess from Mantle stuck to him. He walked to the bathroom he shared with lovers and turned the tap on with his elbow. 

The water quickly got hot as Qrow scrubbed the remainder of sticky blood off. It was hard to spot on his black nails but it was still fresh enough to be easy to get off. Qrow had lost track of how often he had done this, clean up before Ozpin and Ruby got home. They knew he had killed bandits in mass at Mistral they didn’t know that he was enjoying getting up close and personal with them. A Vacou friend of his would say when he killed people in the name of peace and justice. _ “Everytime I yank a jawbone from a skull and ram it into an eyesocket, I know I’m building a better future.” _Perhaps Jack wasn’t the best role model but it did help Qrow forget that what he was doing was perhaps unnecessary. That deaths needn’t be violent and bloody, that he didn’t need to scare them to the point where he could see the whites of their eyes as they shit themselves. No, that was just for fun.

Qrow turned off the water and dried his hands before looking into the mirror. He looked the same as ever, keen eyes, black hair, not a wrinkle in sight. Killing didn’t haunt him anymore, no it had become exciting, like a hit of endorphins that he didn’t get from booze anymore. Gods he missed whisky, or just alcohol in general. He wondered if James had something to drink squirreled somewhere around here.

After drying his hands he walked into the living room. The tv was tempting but he was feeling down, off his endorphin rush and that always sucked watching or reading never helped. He missed having the power to feel good whenever he wanted. His throat felt so dry. Qrow sat down on the couch and drifted off into a nap.

Not long after he was awoken to the snap of James’s fingers right in front of his nose. “Wake up.” The General snapped.

Qrow sat up groggy and looked around only for James to grab him by the front of his shirt and drag him into his bedroom. James locked the door behind him and shoved Qrow towards the bed. “Care to explain this?” He yanked out his Scroll and showed Qrow the very same picture that Qrow had sent to the Red List.

“Uh no? What’s the problem?” Qrow look a step back, James was pissed about something.

“What is the problem?! You tortured her! It’s all in the post-mortem, there is no way anything you did was necessary! You used to just break their necks what the hell happened?”

Qrow shrugged. “She was being uncooperative, I was interrogating her about Tyrian. Had she given me something useful maybe I would have just broken her neck. You got any liquor in here?” That was a lie, looking at them, feeling the bones give out had become an addiction all it’s own.

James was speechless. Who was this man? This was not the one who came back to Ozpin on the verge of breaking apart after murdering a slaver in a fit of rage. This was not the one who became deaf to the world after senseless killing, he didn’t even looked like he regretted the mess he made one bit. “You hung her on a meat hook. If you wanted to interrogated her you could have just incapacitated her and brought her in. You played with her, it’s obvious by her wounds.”

“Are you gonna get to a point here soon Jimmy?” Qrow snarked.

There it was ‘Jimmy’, seemed he had struck a nerve somewhere. James drew himself up to his full height and it made Qrow feel small. He advanced. “I want to know who the fuck are you and what happened to the Qrow I knew. He didn’t toy with his marks, he got the job done as quickly and cleanly as possible. He would be down, feeling remorse right now. I’d see it in his eyes and I don’t see it in yours.”

“It’s been a while Jimmy maybe you don’t know me as well as you think you do.” Qrow didn’t back down, it had been a long time and he wasn’t about to let James control this without a fight.

“You gave up drinking, that I’ve noticed. Did you just trade it for bloodlust? Do your spouses know? The monster they’ve made?”

Qrow pointed at James chin with a finger. “You won’t be telling them jack shit. I’m fine, better than I’ve been in years.”

James grabbed Qrow’s wrist and yanked it down and behind him pulling Qrow’s body against his. “I don’t believe that for a second. What you did to her was sick and I not letting you out of this room till you tell me what's going on.”

“Ha you can’t intimated me James. You’re not Oz, you aren’t my Dom or Master, let me the hell go.”

James grabbed Qrow by his chin. “Is that a challenge? You’re no better than a junkie. Can’t have anymore fun hunting since you butchered your target so now you want under my skin because it’s just another high.”

Qrow’s eyes narrowed, it did sound like a damn good idea. There was a level of fun that could be had with James that Oz was never really into. They could get under each others skin, they could _ hate _ each other and vent all sorts of frustration. He licked his lips. “You may be some posh General of this stinking city but you haven’t got the guts to get down and dirty. You like it up there on your ivory throne too much.”

The General saw the bait and took it, Qrow always loosened up after a thorough fuck. It’d be easier to gauge his mental state. “Not what I remember. I remember a frail little bandit bitch who would scream like a girl when I pinned him down.” He let Qrow’s jaw go and pulled the buttons of his shirt underdone. “Safe word?”

“Red, keep it simple stupid for you jar head. Tapping if I can’t talk.” Qrow batted James’s hands away, he wasn’t about to make this easy. Still his other hand was trapped.

“Fine.” James hit Qrow in his shoulder just as he released his hand. The impact sent him spinning and James snared him by his neck. “Have I ever told you’d make a fine GROPOS?” He hissed into Qrow’s ear and bit the shell catching the sleeper piercings between his teeth.

“Oh fuck you!” Qrow stopped down on James’s foot but it happened to be the metal one. Pain jarred up his leg but what could he really say? He was out of practice when it came to this game with James. James had ripped his belt open and was already through his trousers. The red eyed man tried to sink his claws in James arm but again met metal.

James shoved Qrow’s bottom layers to the floor and growled. “You really are out of practice if you can’t even remember which side is which.” He shoved Qrow away.

Qrow stumbled but kicked the clothes off and out of the way. The excitement of this was already making his skin burn, this was better than hunting. His nipples were already erect and the metal within them rubbed in distracting ways against his shirt. He needed to take control. Qrow shifted his shoulders back and trailed his hands down his chest pulling the garments off and letting them fall to the floor. “It’s been years, after all this time I doubt you can even get it up.” A lie, but it did nicely for getting a rise out of James.

James was envious. It was about three in the afternoon so the room was cast in dusk lights and Qrow. Qrow looked like a God of temptation. The light caught in his piercings, he looked so damn young and untouchable not a scar on his hide. _ Lets see if we can’t change that. _James’ resisted licking his lips as his hands gripped either side of his hips. The black hair of his groin trimmed and decorative. He took pride in his appearance for all the scruff on his jaw would contradict. It was an act, one that James looked forward to snapping. However Qrow wasn’t the only one who was pretty now. James shred his clothes like a second skin, watched as Qrow’s erection stood tall just looking at the new and improved James Ironwood.

“Am I supposed to be impressed?” Qrow put his hands on his hips, trying to downplay the uncontrollable reaction to James’s new metal. He wasn’t prepared for the sheer speed of James as he crossed the space and wove a hand into Qrow’s hair all in the blink of an eye.

“You should be and you will be by the time I’m through with you.” James attacked Qrow with a kiss.

Lips, tongue, teeth. Hot and wet, Qrow had to admit the beard was a real turn on. James grabbed him by the base of his cock, almost painfully tight but Gods it was good. This, this was what Oz just couldn’t do anymore. Couldn’t make him feel truly helpless anymore. James bit the smaller man’s lip and it bled. Pain oh yes pain was good, Qrow could feel his body start to soar. He yanked his head away and dug his claws into James’s shoulders. “More.” He growled.

James controlled his surprise at the sharp stabbing of the claws and yanked Qrow by the hair over to the bed. Qrow hissed and swiped out but James hooked a foot behind Qrow’s knees and pulled them out from under him. “You’ve gotten sharp. I’ll have to do something about that.” Qrow again attacked the hand in his hair but this one was metal and didn’t give a flying fuck about the sharp claws. James reached into the bedside drawer and pulled out a pair of handcuffs, while these ones were lined with leather they had the ability to block Aura. They had been an investment when Qrow started to get really good at Aura. Having it took some of the fun out of this. As the smaller man tried to turn to his to see what James had grabbed James snapped the cuffs into place. They still fit like a charm.

Qrow’s already dilated eyes went wide as he felt his access to Aura cut off. James ripped him up by his hair and tossed him onto the bed. Qrow scrambled to twist around and see the huge man but was caught by his now cuffed hands as James loomed over him yanking them up to the headboard and were clipped into another restraint. “For someone who wanted to fight so badly you’re doing a terrible job of it.” James said calmly.

Qrow kicked, aiming for his head but the General just moved the inch required out of the way and removed a condom and lube from the bedside drawer. “Now be a good little crow and let me prep you.”

“FUCK YOU!”

James only sighed dramatically and put the condom on before getting back onto the bed. When Qrow kicked again he caught the offending foot by the ankle and pushed it upwards towards Qrow’s head till Qrow was forced to pant and focus on relaxing his legs muscles. “My my still as flexible as ever.” He traced two gloved fingers over Qrow’s anus and treasured the shiver the red eyed man couldn’t contain.

Qrow was trying to work out how to get out of the cuffs. They were nice ones but he had worn them before, he looked at his claws as an idea struck him. They were of the more old fashioned design and required a proper key. His thoughts were sidetracked when James applied cold lube to his anus. “Fuck!” He hissed and started to pant, Oz had done this only that very morning and yet it hadn’t been the same at all, nowhere near as exciting. His claws scraped against the metal as two fingers breached him.

“Hmm, seems Oz really did have fun with you this morning.” James purred in a taunting manner sinking his fingers in and searching for that spot. It had been a while and he wanted to get those girly whines out of him.

Qrow’s brain blanked as James found it he looked up and saw the shit disturbing grin. “Oh-FUC-!” Qrow lashed out with his free leg, all thoughts of the cuffs forgotten. James and mercy weren’t two words to be associated together. It wasn’t gentle taps or round strokes, nope! As soon as he had fingers on it, James wasted no time rubbing back and forth as fast as he’d play with a clit. Qrow screamed into the bedding, a little drip of drool escaping the corner of his mouth. His cock throbbed red and hot as he came shooting up into the middle of the bed. Qrow couldn’t form a thought as James didn’t stop, it hurt and felt good all the sensations being blended together.

James applied some more lube to his cock as Qrow writhed kicking and fighting the bedding. He brought his cock into aliment and withdrew his fingers before shoving his cock in.

Qrow went still with a howling cry his back arching in spite of his still trapped leg. He could feel his body spasm and huge the intrusion. Had he thoughts to spare he would have to thank Oz for the morning warm up. James grabbed Qrow’s free leg by the thigh and lifted as he drew up kneeling. He left Qrow’s ankle go to grab that thigh too and pulled it against his chest. The Atlasian was amused by the debauched state of his lover, he’d barely started. “Already drooling Qrow tisk tisk, whatever happened to your fight?”

The red eyed man thumped him hard on the back but James snapped his hips forward so the attack lost all weight as Qrow clenched up through his shoulders and threw his head back with clenched teeth. James set a quick deep impactful pace, the sound of their hips meeting was one that James had just about forgotten.

Qrow was panting trying to hold onto his shattered wits. Gods it felt so good, James was keeping his legs immobilized and oh gods the force he was letting out. He’d have bruises and there was no way he was healing them. However the sensation wasn’t as utterly mind destroying as having his prostate played with so he got his claws back into the cuffs. He wedged them in between the links that chained him to the bed frame and with each writhe and strain forced the metal to part.

James for his part was enjoying himself, it was taking more concentration then he’d care to admit to hold the pleasure back. Watching Qrow though, that was the real fun. He knew he hadn’t gotten Qrow to Switch, it would take more then just a straight fuck to do that but by the Gods it had been a long time since he had a man. To be fair none could ever quite compare with the sexual glory that was Qrow when he wanted to show it. The flush of his chest, the engorged nipples ohh how he wanted to bite those. The shorter and narrower cock that was by no means not impressive in it’s own right was already leaking thick white drops onto Qrow’s stomach.

James heard the snap just in time for his gaze to shot up. Qrow lunged forward yanking his legs towards him and then rolling back getting his hands behind his head to stand on them for a second before slamming his feet into James chest. He flew off the bed and landed on his back with a crash while Qrow got his legs under him and made for the door. He had just grabbed the handle when James grabbed his hips and yanked him back driving his cock back into Qrow in the same action.

Qrow’s legs almost buckled as the sudden euphoria shot up his spine. He reached up and sank his claws into James’s hair only to be met with Aura. “Cheater!” He snapped only for James to grab him by the throat and constricted tight. Qrow’s eyes fluttered shut as his air was reduced, his cock throbbed and leaked. James had never stopped moving slamming their hips together, each thrust only serving to make him feel good.

“You’re the one who got sharp.” James moved his hand from Qrow’s hip to his cock and tightened painfully around the base. “Don’t you dare cum, I’m not through with you.” He relaxed the hand around Qrow’s throat judging how he was doing but the strain of his chest.

The red eyed man could only moan and yelp with each thrust, his member ached with the need to finish. Then that hand closed around his throat again, he went and grabbed the metal wrist as he started to gasp and shiver his legs threatening to give out.

James enjoyed those sounds, he could never quite picture Oz sounding like this. He could feel the pressure in Qrow’s cock, his pulse racing through it. He shortened his strokes fast and furious. A choked scream filled the room as Qrow came in spite of the hand constraining him. His legs gave out and James brought him down to the floor without parting from him, grabbed him by the back of the neck and had his fun. He didn’t dare ever use all of his strength with Weiss but Qrow could take it. Qrow’s claws scored the floor as he panted out whines unable to scream or even think. There was only James’s thick long length spreading him open in the whole universe. He felt used… and oh how he loved it.

The Atlasian could feel that the end was coming as much as he didn’t want it too. The condom helped hold it back, dulled the sensations. Gods it was a good thing he had decided against going bareback. He grabbed a narrow love handle and slammed Qrow back into him with every thrust forward. He couldn’t stop the groan as he stiffened and came. The smaller man quivered anew as he felt it. Qrow drew his hands down and bit the side of his finger. _ Stupid condom. _ James moved to loom over him taking his cock in a sure grip and jerking Qrow off till he came again swiftly.

The shocks of ecstasy tremored up and down Qrow’s spine. He couldn’t remember the last time he had a fuck like that. “Damn James, we’ve got to do that more often.”

“Not all of us are immortal Qrow.” James moved his hand so he could lean on his arms, Qrow still pinned under him.

Qrow turned and looked up with a sly grin. “Didn’t want to go bareback? That’s always more fun.”

“Given that you didn’t have an enema before hand and I do have a woman that likes to jump me at the drop of a hat I decided it wasn’t worth the risk. Had you been a little less going for my throat with those claws of yours I would have used an in condom just to be even safer.”

Qrow pouted. “Yeah I can get that, but I didn’t feel like it.”

“I noticed, now since I have you here pinned like a bug and spread like a virgin on a banquet table. Why the hell did you do that to that poor woman?”

“I am not talking about what I did while impaled on your cock.”

“Not like you can go anywhere, I’m not above fucking you into unconsciousness and asking Ruby to pull it from your mind while you sleep.”

The raven haired man didn’t believe it. “You just said you were getting old.”

Feather light touches stroked over his body, rotated the piercings in his nipples while pushing his foreskin back and lathing over the head of his cock like a tongue. Sweeping touches up his spine made him moan and push back on James, just to feel the huge man’s member press harder on his prostate. “Fuck~.” Qrow whined the word muted.

“I may be getting old, but I’ve more than enough Aura to bring you off with my Semblance while I wait for my cock to get back in the game. As well as more than enough of a recharge on my Aura to repeat the processes.”

Qrow barely processed the words as it felt like a wet tongue was dipping into to slit at the top of his cock while finger like sensation pressed up behind his balls as James rocked his hips. His jaw dropped as his cock started to weep again. James bent down and bite his shoulder with pressure that would have made Oz proud. “I can do this all day. I’m not afraid to bring Ruby into this either and something tells me you don’t want her to know you tortured a woman for shits and giggles.”

“It’s not-ohh,” Qrow’s toes curled. “Like that and you know it. She’s deserved to feel some of the pain she caused others.”

“You are not judge jury and executor Qrow. You don’t get to decide what she deserves, your job is only to kill them, nothing more. You used to do that well. As much as it tore you up. Now it doesn’t do that anymore does it, that is what worries me.”

“Daww you’re worri-.” Qrow’s words were broken off with a moan, James was a holy bastard with his Semblance.

James pulled free of Qrow’s body and let the smaller man slump against the ground. With his Semblance he removed the condom and trashed it. “I worry about what happened to the good man I knew.”

Qrow was off in la la land as James’s stroked every inch of him with that damned Semblance. “He was made to kill entire families of bandits. For Oz, for Roi. What can I say I just got good at it. Yeah you’re right, it’s a high but I haven’t been drinking so I supposed I’m not that surprised.” He bit his lip as his almost came again only for the sensations to let up. His words were slow and slurring. “You’re right. I’m just an addict.”

James brought Qrow off with a few expert touches of his Semblance. Qrow curled into his side his body too exhausted to keep up anymore. While the General sighed deeply sitting down on his heels. “And you traded liquor for blood. Oh Qrow, what are we going to do with you.”

James stood up feeling his years then picked Qrow up bridal style and set him down on the bed before heading into the bathroom to clean himself. Then he cleaned up Qrow with a warm cloth and tucked him in. He sat on the edge of the bed watching the slim man sleep. Qrow was Oz’s territory. Maybe he’d know what to do, James sure didn’t.

* * *

Ruby, Weiss and Yang were moderately surprised when upon seeing Qrow sleeping in the living room he told them to go to the library and stay there till he said otherwise. Ruby sat beside Weiss on a leather sofa with her homework out as Yang was in an armchair doing the same thing. Weiss worried her lip looking between the two siblings. “So how do you like Atlas Yang? Did you go through Mantle on the way up?”

“No, the new commander in charge of rebuilding Argus sent me straight up to the school when I arrived. It seems nice enough, if a rather lot of blue.” Yang was scrolling through clothing sites, she needed something new to wear and while she could just go to the quartermaster she doubted that there would be anything to her tastes.

“It is part of the kingdom colours.” Weiss said with a shrug. “Not saying I like it but in the summer it actually does help reflect light around.”

Ruby was reading a book off of the shelves, it was on biology and prosthetics. When from through the bonds flew excitement and lust, quickly followed by rampant arousal. Ruby pressed a finger to her temple. Of course Qrow would forget to shield, it sure felt like he had other things on his mind.

“You okay Ruby?” Weiss asked.

“Qrow and James are just doing the horizontal tango and Qrow is forgetting to shield his side of the bond.” Ruby closed her book as her own skin started to flush. There was no way she’d be able to focus on anything now.

“So you’re getting randy.” Weiss hid her smile behind a book.

“Pretty much, he’s already too far gone to think about it and while I can shut it down altogether I really hate doing that. Once today was enough for not being able to feel them.” Ruby set the book down and looked over to her sister. “Sorry Yang, but given how things are going I don’t think I’ll be decent for company much longer.”

“It’s okay, I wouldn’t ever want anyone in my head like that. Besides, you’ve got a head start on the homework.” Yang held up her Scroll.

Ruby nodded to her and hightailed it to her room. She just got the door closed behind her before the pleasure made her fall to the floor and hug herself as her core clenched and leaked. She wondered just what the heck James was doing to Qrow. They only had the joined bathrooms between them so everything Qrow felt was coming through strong over the bond. Feeling the encompassing sensation of James playing with Qrow’s prostate made her moan and roll into her side. She had to pant as her fingers fumbled with her clothes but she orgasmed before managing to get her trousers off. Ruby lay stunned for a moment before shoving her clothes finally off and staggering to her feet. “Just what are you doing James?” She wondered aloud.

The Silver Eyed Warrior got up and stumbled into bed tossing the duvet back and falling into the silk sheets. They were so smooth on her skin, her hard nipples brushed against them making her moan. Her skin felt hypersensitive as whatever was going on didn’t even slow. Pain in her hair only sent her higher, she rolled onto her front and knelt her fingers seeking out her sopping sex. She hadn’t felt like this since they left Mistral.

Weiss slipped into the room and was very turned on by the sight of Ruby pleasuring herself, already a sheen of sweat beading her face. The soft moans and whimpers as she attempted to chase the sensation bleeding from the next room got Weiss in the mood to play. She undressed quietly and set the clothes over a chair quickly retrieving the strap on she’d been gifted by Lydia before leaving for Argus. It wasn’t overly large, measuring around five inches. She put it on and tightened the belt around her hips before crawling onto the bed and laid down on her side. The additional weight left a strange sensation crawling in her lower belly but it filled her with excitement. Ruby had her eyes closed as she panted into the sheet. She loved the red in Ruby’s cheeks, Weiss reached out and brushed back Ruby’s hair.

Ruby’s eyes snapped open and she took in her nude companion. She caught sight of the strap on and whimpered. “Please~.”

Weiss got up and pushed Ruby to lay down on her front. “Does that feel good? The sheets on your skin? I love them.” She guided Ruby’s legs apart, the bustier woman wasn’t used to having someone so small behind her.

“Yes.” Something happened to Qrow and Ruby gasped thrusting her hips back on impulse. Weiss grabbed her by her butt-cheeks then guided the dildo into her. It was a fancy one, ice blue with a smooth spiral ridge design. She let Ruby push back at her own place. “That good?”

“Mmhmm.” Ruby grabbed the pillow and rubbed her breasts against the sheets. So smooth, so nice.

Weiss moved with Ruby leaning down so she could slip her hands under Ruby and grabbed her breasts. She massaged them as Ruby rutted back on her, they slowly worked out what felt good for the silver eyed woman. Weiss quickly took over movement as whatever was happening to Qrow ramped up and Ruby came again. Then she whimpered and tried pressing back against Weiss rubbing their bodies together. Weiss could only listen to how Ruby breathed to gauge how close she was and put a hand on her clit rubbing it furiously.

Ruby blacked out for a moment as climax shattered her, her eyes rolling back before she could feel that Qrow and James were done. She was so sore, her muscles strained no longer used to this sort of vigorous exercise. Weiss drew out and undid the leather buckles then tossed the toy aside. She laid down beside Ruby and they cuddled up against each other. Ruby tucked her face to Weiss’s breasts. “Do you need anything?”

“No I’m okay, I really enjoy just watching you lose it.” Weiss pet through the crimson locks, not as long as hers but getting to be a good petting length.

“Gosh I’m tired now.” Ruby closed her eyes calming down to Weiss’s touch. “I wonder what the heck James did, my ass feels like it’s been reamed into oblivion. Qrow really enjoyed that.”

Weiss giggled. “James does have a really nice… well you know.”

“Yeah Qrow’s ass is informing me of that. Playing with him with you was one thing but what just went down in the other room was completely different.” Ruby could feel that Qrow was sleeping, it was a relief to say the very least.

“Well I know that Oz and James haven’t had sex yet. Plenty of flirting but haven’t actually done it yet and you spent the day with him. Do you like him?”

“Yeah, he makes me feel safe and is very sexy. I just haven’t felt like it lately, too much going on. To much stress, my sex drive has been at an all time low.” Ruby sighed. “And yet at the same time sometimes I wake up and want nothing more then to jump on them and get pregnant again. I miss it, I miss my baby I miss having one around. My insides just twist and turn and I want things I know I can’t have and I miss her so much.”

Weiss didn’t envy her, Ruby really was mom material, she thrived with a baby at her breast. She thrived when pregnant, glowed and smiled. Weiss had noticed that almost as soon as she lost Euclase Ruby had started to mention wanting another child. Not to replace Euclase but that she just liked having children. “I know it hurts but you’ve got time and people who love you. There will be more children just wait a bit longer, just until it’s safe to have them.”

“I know and I know I’m not being rational. It’s just been hard to be interested in other people when I care barely summon up the will to be with my husbands. If Qrow hadn’t left the bond open I wouldn’t have been into this now.” Ruby reached out and traced over the curve of Weiss’s side.

“Well, there is nothing wrong with just not feeling it and you have been really stressed out. It’s completely understandable. But don’t forget sex can actually really help with stress so even if you’re not feeling it. It wouldn’t hurt to try and get into it just for the health benefits. It might just make you feel better in the long run.”

“That’s a good point. I’ll try and get more involved again, if James wants to have sex I won’t turn him down. The newness of it might even help out.” Ruby sighed. “We should go be good hostesses, I feel kinda bad for my sister. We both ran off and James didn’t even let her say hi to Qrow when we arrived.”

“Yeah poor Yang.” Weiss and Ruby got up and dressed again. They walked hand in hand back to the library in just housecoats. Ruby was a little wobbly but managed to get a hold of it by the time they got there. 

Yang looked up from her homework. “That was quick.”

“Trust me you don’t want to know, whatever James did has left your uncle fried.” Ruby sat delicately back down on a sofa.

“Yeah~ don’t need details there.” Yang said shaking her head. “Atlas fashion sucks.”

Weiss giggled. “Well I won’t argue with you there.”

James entered the room properly dressed in trousers and a short sleeved short. “Yang, I apologize for earlier. Qrow did something earlier today and I felt the need to confront him about it.”

Yang wrinkled her nose. “Yeah I can tell you smell like sex.”

James blushed and rubbed a hand over his beard. “That was unintentional but Qrow is easiest to err well crack open and get chatty if he’s drooling into the floor.”

“I did not need to know that!” Yang stood up shoving her new Scroll away and covered her ears. “I’m just gonna go, I’ll say hi to him another time.”

Ruby raised a hand but stopped as Yang made her way towards the door. “Sorry Yang.”

Yang turned and smiled at her sister. “It’s fine Rubes, you’ve got your own life now. I need to work on doing the same thing.”

“Thank you for understanding Miss Xaio Long.” James tipped his head to Yang.

On the elevator ride down Yang looked through a map for a bar. A drink was sounding really nice right about now, after all she didn’t really want to know the details of her uncles sex life. She wasn’t shy about it by any means but they had been maintaining a mutual respect when it came to sexual topics around each other. Without Ruby or Blake Yang found herself with a strange freedom. She could go for a drink and no one would be any wiser.

Atlas’s streets were freezing as she wandered around before finding a Huntsman bar. It was a bit on the smaller side but cozy and packed with people. Music blared from a couple of speakers at the two furthest corners of the bar, at least it was tasteful. The easy beat settled deep in her chest relaxing the blonde. This was a good idea. Yang passed by some of the booths, the scent of leather and booze comforting, there were a few familiar faces but Yang couldn’t remember where she might have seen them before, maybe the news or something. Chatter was low and most retained some laughter as Yang headed for the U shaped wood bar on the other side of the room, she picked one of the free stools and bounced up onto it. The bartender looked over and raised a brow.

“Long Island Ice Tea please.” Yang pulled out her ID and Lien.

The bartender studied the ID then took the Lien. Within a couple minutes she had a tall glass of sweet drink. Within half an hour she had two and was getting pretty sloshed. Her mechanical hand tapped to the beat of the music as Yang debated a dance or two on the colourful floor. It was a she drained the second glass and ordered her third that the shadow of a man sat down beside her and ordered a drink of his own.

Yang looked up to find a fit lean Huntsman in civilian clothes. They were brown and green with leather trousers. His eyes were a teal green with short brown hair. He looked over at her no doubt seeing the flush of red in her cheeks. “Hey there sweetheart, you look like you could use some company.”

Yang eyed him like he was a piece of her favorite candy barely noticing when a glass slid over the bar to her. He did look really good. Plus it had been ages, she and Bart hadn’t really shacked up since the Wylde Hunt. “Same to you, handsome man like yourself, it seems like a crime for you to be all by yourself. You got a name?” Her eyes wandered over his covered arms, a hungry smirk stretching over her lips.

“Clover.” Clover pulled off his leather jacket. He saw Yang bite her bottom lip as she admired his arms.

_ Hot damn, those are some nice guns. _“I’m Yang.” Yang nursed her drink, the buzz was making her brain foggy. It was easy to forget the pain for a bit, the grief she had been carrying for so long. Maybe he could shove it even farther from her mind.

“Well Yang, I’ve got the night off. Do you want another drink or maybe some other fun, perhaps something that we’d need some mental ability for.” Clover grinned.

“Do you have condoms on you?” Yang asked.

“I do.” Clover grinned.

“Well then aren’t you lucky I’m in the mood and you’re very pretty.” Yang finished her drink. “You have a place?”

“There are rooms upstairs for this.” Clover got up and helped her off the stool. He could tell she was drunk but she could stand easily so he figured she was sober enough to consent. 

“Don’t have to go outside again, sounds good to me.” Yang said.

Clover paid for a room and guided her through the compact bar and up the steps. Yang giggled, she couldn’t remember the last time she had done this. Clover punched in a key code and shoved the door open. Yang closed it behind her them reach for him grabbing him by his shoulders and kissing him.

The Atlasian liked how she tasted, liked how with her cropped top he could run his hands over her exposed midriff. It wasn’t a very Atlas thing to wear but he didn’t want to think about that. It had been an awful day and getting laid would be a good way to end it. He grabbed her belt and pulled it open and pushed her trousers and underwear down. Yang toed off her boots and kicked the whole lot away. The kisses got wetter as Clover backed her to a wall. Yang went for his belt getting it open as well as his trousers and pulling out his cock already hard. “Hurry up and get something on this.” Yang growled into the kisses.

“Yes ma’am.” Clover liked her, he was itching to get her big tits free but having her up against the wall first sounded nice too. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a condom, he had brought them out today they were natural variety rather then latex, less likely to kill the mood with an allergic reaction that way. Clover opened the packet with practiced ease and rolled it down. “Better lovely?”

Yang purred reaching up and weaving her fingers through his hair. “Much.” She kissed his jaw as he picked her up by her ass.

Clover kneaded the muscle globs, she really was gorgeous. Yang snapped her legs around his hips as he drew the mushroom head of his cock through her wet folds. _ Fast and easy, _Clover mused and pushed inward. Yang moaned and thumped her head against the wall. Her big breasts heaving as he slowed down, Clover was surprised at how tight she was. For how easy she had been to get up here.

Yang gasped as he snapped his hips tight to her, trapping her clit against his pelvic bone. He wasn’t the biggest she had within her but it was nice in a manageable way. He rubbed her in all the right ways and he wasn’t even moving. “Come on! Fuck first savor it on round two.”

Clover laughed and did as he was told, sharp thrusts making his belt jingle. Screw romance, or being kind. He fucked her, banging her against the wall. Wet and lewd, Yang’s fingernail scoring his back. She came first and he chased his own finish and groaned as he followed. Yang held onto him as he walked her over with ease to the bed and set her down, pulling out and tossing the condom away.

Yang’s eyes fluttered as she drifted on the aftermath glow of sex and alcohol. She moved back putting her head on a pillow slowly, the room smelled cleaned. The bedding felt clean but her bra was bugging her. She propped herself up on an elbow and got her top off. She tossed her jacket, shirt and bra away and flopped back down. Yeah that was more like it.

Clover admired her breasts, big and lovely. Yang, there had to be more to it than that, she seemed out of it so he pulled her Scroll from her jacket pocket. It wasn’t password locked so he figured it had to be new. Her ID read Yang Xaio Long, Huntress In Training Second Year. He flipped through to her medical information and was pleasantly surprised to find her last full panel test had only been a month ago. Well he didn’t have anything and had a feeling she wouldn’t notice. Clover put the Scroll back and crawled into the bed. “How are you feeling?”

The blonde purred as he stroked up her side and cupped a breast it spilled out of his hand. “I’m good~.” She slurred a bit and spread her legs. “What other tricks do you have handsome.” She reached up and stroked over his jaw.

“Oh lots, are you good for anal sex?” Clover asked, it was bit underhanded of him but if she said yes he could assume her medical information was up to date.

“Oh yeah, I’m clean as a whistle.” Yang purred as Clover dipped down and took a nipple into his mouth and sucked hard. She moaned and bucked her hips.

“Good to know.” Clover pulled away from her breasts and flipped her over. 

Yang giggled and got her legs under her and arched her back sticking her butt out for him. “Come on, I like it from behind.”

Clover was really getting to like her. He stroked his cock, hard, throbbing and already ready to go. Bare this time he pushed it into her and she groaned as he filled her up. “I like your hair.” He gathered it up and into one hand so he could kiss her shoulder. Rather than wait for a response. He started to rut and she sung out loud and proud. Damn it was so much better without a condom, he could feel how wet she was. Feel that unparalleled feeling of female satin wrapped tight around him. His hand tightened in her hair.

“Don’t you dare pull my hair!” Yang warned him and threw off his stroke thrusting back on him.

“Right right sorry. Some girls just like it.” Clover moved his hand to the base of her neck and used it as a grounding point to control her as he thrust deeper and harder.

“Fuck! Harder!” Yang tried to move but having him hold her still was hot all on it’s own. Clover for once was happy to take the order and rammed into her and felt her come in no time at all. He moaned as he came shooting into her, his jaw slack. Now that was a feeling he missed. Yang’s arms gave out as she slumped down into the bedding. Clover pulled out admiring the wet strings that joined them and coated his cock. Yeah that was a sight he could get used to. He tipped Yang onto her side and turned away so she couldn’t see his cock. As he looked over he found Yang’s eyes closed and was careful to mimic the actions of tossing a condom as he grabbed a tissue from the bedside table and cleaned himself up before tossing it to and laying down beside her.

Yang was in bliss and ready to sleep. All the thoughts of her family far from her mind, if they weren’t she might have noticed she just pulled a move worthy of her uncle. She looked over to Clover. “Nap the booze off with me?”

“If it gets me another round when you’re sober.” Clover reached out and pet over her refined stomach.

“Heck yeah.” Yang leaned up and kissed him. “I think I like you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ardy: Thank you too: The_evilburger, darkvampirekisses, Baker1762 and Sportsfangirl815 for your comments.


	20. A Letter

The door to James’ apartment opened and closed with a quiet click as Ozpin stumbled in after a long and dull frustrating day. He wasn’t a scientist at least not where it would have been useful and with so much time since he had actively researched there was a lot regarding new technology and old that appeared out of touch for him. So when he came home feeling a strain on the mind and eyes he barely yanked his boots off before following the scent of freshly brewed tea. The sight of James, seemingly waiting for him with a grim look on his face did not bode well and Oz knew his day wasn’t about to get any better. Without a word James gestured further into the flat the library and the doors were shut and locked behind them. Oz sat down heavy on the sofa and sighed. “What happened James?”

“Qrow happened. Here.” James pulled out his Scroll and showed Ozpin the picture Qrow had submitted. “Qrow did that earlier today, strung her up on a hook, the blade went deep enough to cause some severe damage, a deliberate move to cause as much pain as possible without piercing any organs. Then when I confronted him on the matter he told me it was what she deserved, it took a bit but he admitted he’s…”

Ozpin regarded the imagine passively, he couldn’t afford his feelings for Qrow to get mixed up in this display, though there was an ounce of pity in his gaze. “An addict with a new fix, I’ve had my suspicions.”

“Why haven’t you done anything then?” James took his Scroll back and pocketed. “I can’t really believe it, if I hadn’t read the report and knew Qrow was involved I would have never believed it was him.”

“I said suspicions, not that I was sure. I had to ask him to clean up the bandit mess that was Mistral. The place was infested and it was damaging the city in a way it wouldn’t recover from without direct attention. Especially since almost all the Huntsmen employed had been killed. Qrow was taking the brunt of mess and I did notice when he stopped being… hurt by it. Then when we were visiting with Roi, Qrow killed a man directly with his Semblance yet didn’t seem to feel anything. I’ve never in all the years I’ve known him to do that. He has always felt every life taken as a sin and grieved accordingly for them. Qrow was never one to become deaf to death.”

“I simply thought he was getting better, not allowing every life taken to burden him, cripple him. Part of me was relieved and had hoped that he had started to find a way to manage it on his own but then he stopped drinking as well. Though that was for another reason. I should have known that it wouldn’t be so easy.” Ozpin pursed his lips. “I really should have known. I had… have an issue with Refuge. I’ve spent a few lives as an alcoholic as well, you can’t just stop.”

“Never figured you for an addict.” James crossed his arms over his chest. “I fall out of touch for a few years and you all go to hell.”

Ozpin glared at him. “Shit happens.”

“Yeah right, something tells me I’ll be pulling more of your dirty laundry out into the light soon too.”

“You saw Garrett, he was responsible for a lot of what happened. I won't dump all the blame on him but the drug abuse… that was his stepping stone in controlling me but with help, I was able to get off of it.” Oz ran a hand through his shaggy hair. “Qrow, we were talking about Qrow.”

“Yeah any ideas?” James sat down in the high backed leather chair.

“... Let him drink again.” Even saying it out loud had Oz cringing, he really didn’t want to go this route but he could tell from James expression that he wanted potential solutions now. “He went cold turkey rather suddenly, letting him drink even if it's just supervised and not allowing him to get hammered might work. If he has something else to do and look forward to maybe he won’t jump to hunting just for something to kill time with.”

“You’re suggesting we let an alcoholic drink?” James rubbed the corners of his eyes.

“We can’t pay attention to him all the time. I’d rather prefer that he’s here, safe and sound having a rum toddy then out down in Mantle smashing someone’s skull in. Sure he’s never met a bottle that he didn’t like but he has proven he can control it. He can stop. I guess that’s the difference, we’ll have to keep an eye on him but I have faith that he’d be okay.” Ozpin got up and started to pace. “Ruby has problems with alcohol as well, she will need further exposure and to manage it just to function in society eventually.”

“She mentioned that Tyrian drank while he had her. I take it that left a lasting impact on her.” James said.

Oz nodded, his face stony as he remembered the frail shaking woman, beaten and raped to an inch of sanity. Trauma never went away completely, it only lessened when worked at and Oz was starting to realize that he hadn’t helped either of his spouses with their afflictions, at least not properly. “Yeah. Qrow is the worst one for trying to help her work through it but it can’t always be about her. Ruby will understand that as well and I will tell her why.” Oz paused. “Where is he now?”

“Shower, I had to uhh. Well you know how to get under his guard, I’m sure he was feeling a bit sweaty.” James blushed slightly.

Ozpin smirked. “I bet you enjoyed that.”

“It has been a while yes.”

“Fine, help me make dinner then. I had a long boring day and making something would help.”

The pair went to the kitchen and set about making a cheesy stew. Weiss and Ruby quickly followed their noses when they woke from their impromptu nap and helped with grating cheese for the topping. James did the things that required two hands while Oz stirred noodles. He glanced over at the two women and took a breath. Better to rip the band-aid off quickly then let it fester. “I need to tell you something, James and I have been talking and it seems Qrow… found a different fix to replace his drinking problem. One that is arguably worse then his drinking. The effect its having is dangerous, so with that in mind I think reintroducing alcohol in moderation and under some level of supervision is a… better route to try.” Ozpin said leaning on the counter turning to watch Ruby and Weiss who had been behind him working at the kitchen island.

Ruby shivered and put down the cheese she had been working at before she dropped it. “But-”

Oz stopped her with a shake of his head. “You need to get over it Ruby. I hate to be blunt and I don’t want to upset you, believe me I don’t but you can’t go through life avoiding the things that scare you. You’ll only cripple yourself. You can’t be having a panic attack every time we go to a social function. Roi was kind enough to overlook things considering your condition at the time and with the breastfeeding but make no mistake outside of those conditions asking for something else is _ rude. _ The next person might take more offense then he did.” Ozpin kept his tone even and flat, he wasn’t angry with her but hiding from a problem was not how to mend the problem. “I’m sure we could find a formal therapist if you desire.”

The red head backpedaled, turning away from her husband and picking her grater back up, it was easier to talk about this if her attention was split a little, give her something to focus on. “No, no thank you. I’ve already been a bit better. I did have a sip of Brivari last time we were at the Crimson. I-I can’t just ignore it and you are right about having to g-get over it. If Qrow is doing something you think is worse and would rather he drink again. Well to be frank you know what to do better then I do. Qrow isn’t going to change just because we want him too. I guess going cold turkey didn’t help him if it just moved the addiction to something more dangerous. I don’t want him to get hurt.” Ruby put it down again threaded her fingers together squeezing tight, she could be rational about this, like an adult and not a scared little girl. Still, it didn’t stop the tremor building between her hands, nor the slightly raised thumping of her heart beat. 

“Exactly, I have faith he can be responsible with it. It of itself isn’t a bad thing, we’ll just have to keep an eye on him.” Ozpin set the spoon he had been stirring with on the counter and walked over to Ruby and kissed her cheek, good arm coming around her middle in comfort. “Thank you for taking this so well, but trust me not doing anything about it will be much worse. I won’t make you look at what he did.”

“I trust you. If you think this is the better thing to do then we’ll do it.” Ruby kissed him chastly upon the lips. She forced a smile. “Can’t hide from the world forever, am I right.”

Ozpin drew her in closer and she snuggled against his chest. “We’ll get him, heck you might even get him. Or we’ll get lucky and all be available when we find him.”

“That would be nice.” Ruby took a deep breath and let it out slowly. “Sorry, I’ve just been so stressed out lately. I miss our baby, everything has just been moving so fast I don’t feel like I can just take it all it.”

Oz pet down her spine. “We understand, with how everything has been going we really did have to hit the ground running. Didn’t have much of a chance to settle first, unlike at Mistral where we had months to do what we wanted.”

“Did you have any luck finding what you were looking for?” Ruby looked up at him as she asked.

“No.” Oz shook his head. “Solitas is a big place and I have never liked it. So finding stuff that is thousands of years old in a place I never went back when this stuff was being studied… I don’t know, the suggestion that we were looking into this was a good way to buy time but I’m not convinced I’ll find anything.” He pursed his lips and was careful to shield his thoughts from Ruby, _ at least not without asking Garrett for help. The Chalice is here too, I can feel it at least but he cannot be trusted. _

“Well, you’ve only looked once and we’ve got time. Cinder is probably on our heels but she was trying to get the Spring Maiden powers and you’ve got those and the Relic is hidden in me. So it is a safe guess that she would try for the Winter Maiden powers which you also have. Without those she can’t get to the Relic of Creation so worse comes to worse you run and draw her away from Atlas. We can at least manipulate her a bit.”

“That is a good point.” James said and drained the pasta. “With the Winter Maiden gone the protection of the Relic is definitely in our court.”

“She won’t want to get into a fight with me either. She’s a thief, hungry for power and needy for it. Though I’ll be surprised if she attempts to use her Grimm power to steal my magic only to realise I can probably reverse it. I’m confident that if she tried my magic would come from her instead, it is mine and does seem to know that. All streams flow into the ocean sort of thing.”

“One can hope. My worry is about Salem, she’s been quiet for far too long.” James said as Oz went back to him and they mixed together the dish and added the cheese the two women had grated to the top. Then put it in the oven to bake.

“She is immortal and does have time, it’s entirely possible she’s shaping new Grimm. If she knows I’ve taken the magic from two Maidens, which it’s possible that she doesn’t then she won’t realize that my magic is growing again. It doesn’t seem like Cinder returned to her and she is the only one that knows I took it from Raven. Cinder strikes me as the type to stew and not listen to anyone. Salem does know I am alive though, she held for centuries because I was around.” Ozpin washed his hand.

“Hmm, so we have to keep an eye out for Cinder and our eyes on her continent.” James said as they all walked out into the living room.

James sat down and Weiss snuggled into his side. “So basically we are in some measure of control for now. Cinder can’t get the Winter Maiden powers nor three out of four Relics and Salem is probably biding her time. So the best thing we can do is try and straighten out Atlas and be ready when she comes.” The icen eyed woman traced over a metal knuckle of her partner.

“We do have time it seems. If Cinder thinks she can one v one me, she will be in for a nasty surprise. I remember the last time we tangoed and she is arrogant in the extreme. I don’t think she even knows I can just explode her heart.” Oz snapped his fingers. “Salem was always very bad at being creative and magic is at its greatest when the user is creative. Cinder thinks of it as just another tool to fight with, her fight with Raven was embarrassing in just how uncreative it was.”

“So, we breathe a bit.” Ruby said and felt some of the weight off of her shoulders. “And our next milestone is the election. Getting who we want where we want them.”

“Yes, I for one do not wish to work with Robyn but she is popular in Mantle and not working with her could come back and bite us. She will at least be somewhat more open to listening then some of the others running. We have a full council election so any number of things could happen. However, the city seat is the only one really up for grabs.” James explained.

“Huh? How does that work?” Ruby had to admit she hadn’t been giving it much thought, to much other more personal stuff going on.

“This election is split into three, one election for each seat. Military, Academy and City.” James lifted a finger for each as he explained. “As you know that for all Kingdoms, those running have to have the educational and career background to apply for the corresponding seat. It’s how I’ve held two seats for all this time, I have both Huntsman and military background. I had to beat the last Headmaster in a fight before I could apply to be the Headmaster. So for example if Robyn wanted to run for Academy she’d have to formally challenge me and the match would be broadcasted for Mantle and Atlas to watch. I went military first, got that seat and then went for Headmaster. Now for this election. Winter or Robyn would have to challenge me, given that no formal challenge has been given I find it safe to assume Robyn won’t try it. Which is wise of her because not only can she not beat me but it doesn’t allow her the control she needs to achieve her goals. So she’s stuck with only being able to run for city, it’s also the only position a civilian can run for.”

“Which is why my father is gunning for it. Though I half expected him to withdraw when you announced that you were ending the embargo. He must be up to something else.” Weiss frowned looking down as she thought about her father. His behaviour and actions as of late had her concerned but since she had no basis for her worries she kept it locked down for now.

“So you step down from the military running. For the good press basically, then set Winter up as your replacement. Doing that makes you staying on as Headmaster easier for the public to swallow and gives Winter a leg up as your apprentice so she has the career and background to apply and hold that application as her education gets reviewed. Robyn and Jacques don’t have the background for either of the other seats. Robyn could in theory challenge you for the Headmaster seat but probably knows she’d get her ass pounded and that would damage her public image so she’s picking her battles?” Ruby worked through the logic, politics was never something she liked to study.

“Basically.” Ozpin said and ran a hand over his face. “It’s set up like this because the average person just doesn’t have the time in their life to master all these fields.”

“You have.”

Everyone looked over to see Qrow leaning in the doorway, his wet hair dripped as he listened in. “Speaking purely for educational reasons.” Qrow got up and walked over to sit slowly down on the corner of the sofa Ruby and Ozpin were on. “If Oz showed everyone just who he is, that he was the guy who won the Great War. He could apply for all the seats and make a proper Kingdom again with a monarchy and people would probably celebrate. Given how they got their asses kicked in the Great War having the guy that kicked them come and help sort them out would have it’s own charm.”

“Which we won’t be doing.” Ozpin mock glared at Qrow. “Setting a precedent for it would give other people the idea and then it would probably be in less then a couple decades were other ambitious Academy students decide they want to bring the monarchies back and then it’s just a spat away from another war.”

“Which is why we don’t have monarchies anymore, it’s too easy for things to devolve into a pissing contest because someone’s feelings got hurt.” Qrow said flicking his fingers out.

“Okay I get it.” Ruby looked over to Qrow who was sitting like he was sore. There was a look of guilt on Oz whereas James appeared irritated if the way his crossed arms tightened was any indication. Tension grew so Ruby did the only thing she could think of and took a deep breath before turning to the red eyed man. “So what the heck did you do today that freaked Oz and James out so much they think you should drink again.”

Qrow froze, he hadn’t thought the two would have moved so fast. “Uhh, I don’t think it would be a good idea to talk about it. It won’t happen again.”

“So we’re back to you hiding your job from me again. I thought we were past that.” Ruby’s eyes narrowed. She felt Oz’s hand pet her wrist as though trying to tell her to back down but damn it, if she was to grow up and be okay with all this she needed to understand why.

The raven-haired man got up and walked to the liquor cabinet and leaned on it with both hands. It was rich ebony smooth and polished till shined. “You know what my job is and I just did a bad job of it. You know I have issues and going cold turkey didn’t help when I was given something else to do that… wound up being fun.” A drink was so tempting, now that he knew they wouldn’t stop him. His mouth both watered for a sip and felt dry as a bone at the same time.

Ruby put two and two together. She got up sharply with clenched hands. “And you hid it, we are mentally tied together! You could have just showed me, you wouldn’t even have to say anything!”

“Ruby,” Qrow turned towards her. “I-.”

“What did you do?!” Ruby shouted.

Qrow swallowed knowing this wouldn’t end well but if it was a choice between willingly show her or let Oz and James tell her … Qrow opened the bond and showed her exactly what he had done.

The colour drained out of her face and she took a step away from him both physically and mentally. She could practically smell the decaying rot and coppery blood that pooled around the broken dead body. A hand went to cover her mouth as she gagged on the image. “How, how c-could you?”

“Ruby, please don’t-” Qrow moved towards her a step.

“You found pleasure in this? In ripping apart a defenseless person. I know the people you hunt aren’t good. They are vile and evil but to enjoy ‘that’, you’re no better than Tyrian! You sick piece of shit!” Ruby felt the tears gather in her eyes. “You’re supposed to be better than this! Not, not torture someone because you think you’re in the right! She was already going to die, but you did it anyway. Not for information but because you could. BECAUSE YOU THINK IT’S FUN!”

“Ruby.” Qrow crossed the space and reached for her.

She swatted his hands away, taking a step back. The others remained stoic, none of them moving to help or hinder the argument taking place. If anything they looked as though they’d rather be anywhere else. Ruby’s anger over her husband’s actions grew but underneath that fury was a sad desperation, one in which she pleaded with Qrow to tell her it was all a lie. That he hadn’t done what he’d just shown her. How could he?! “Don’t touch me! You could have told us at any time, that you weren’t doing well. We could have helped you, done something. Gotten you off that job! ANYTHING!”

“I-.”

“Are nothing but an addict! You’ve always been and I thought that maybe you were better now. That you had it controlled but you don’t! And we-we enabled you!” That was what hurt the most. That they had all been too blind with their own problems and needs to see that Qrow was struggling in his own way. By not acting or intervening what they had done was nothing less then enabled him to continue. Unable to get a grip on her emotions Ruby backed away moving towards the door. “Don’t touch me, don’t come near me.”

Ruby couldn’t allow herself to be touched right then, her heart hurting for her lover. “Maybe the Red list is a mistake, I know why it exists but it doesn’t change the fact that you, a huntsman go out there and kill. I’ve never wanted to see you with this kind of blood yet I understand why it sometimes has to be. But this!” Ruby held her hands over her head, the image of that woman’s death burned into her memory. “This is not the act of a Huntsman.”

“Ruby…”

“No! You know next to my mother, you were the one who set me on the path to being a Huntress. I’m not a child anyway, the world isn’t all black and white or good and evil but to me … being a Huntress, it’s not about destroying the Grimm, it’s not about killing or taking the biggest bounty. It’s about protecting the people! The weak and the innocent from the predators that threaten Remnant.” Ruby removed her hands, staring up at Qrow with an almost cold look, if it weren’t for the tears swimming in her eyes. “But I see no huntsman in this picture. No fighter of the darkness and Grimm. Protector of mankind and life. All I see . . . Is a killer."

“Ruby please, I fucked up I know that. As you said we are bonded together. I messed up, I… I knew what I was doing. I just- hell I don’t even know. It hurt less to do the job when I couldn’t drink, when I.” Qrow sighed. “When I made it fun. When I enjoyed it and it was so easy to start thinking in a way that made it fun. Made it right. Look I’m sorry, I messed up. It won’t happen again.”

Ruby shook her head. “I don’t believe you. You’ve always been like this, I just thought I gave you a reason to be better than this. I’m just sorry I’ve failed you in that.”

“You haven't! I don’t drink myself into oblivion any more. I’m sure that if I do start drinking again I could control it. I won’t ever come back to you drunk, I can do my job and do it right. Maybe it won’t ever tear me up like it did before, but I don’t see the problem with that. I hate being haunted by my work, I won’t cause unnecessary injury anymore. I swear to you. On our child if you need it. You are a part of me, I can’t bare you turning away. I know I screwed up. Please, please Ruby. Don’t push me away.”

There was one nice thing about having a bond to him, she could feel that he meant it. It was impossible for him to hide his true feelings from her, impossible to lie to her or himself. He did regret it, he was afraid to lose her. “I’m only trusting you because I am in your soul, I can feel that you mean it. We-we will fix this.” Ruby didn’t move she was still angry but she couldn’t deny that she wanted better for Qrow, to forgive him for tarnishing his view on death. She vowed to herself that she would be better too, for all their sakes.

Qrow sagged with relief and when he took her hands she let him. “I’m sorry I disappointed you.” He knelt before her and kissed her hands, slowly one after another. “I can’t just stop this job, someone has to do it. But I will do it right, I won’t hide it from you. You can come with me if you want or just see what I do with through my eyes through the bond. I won’t hide, whatever you need to feel safe and to trust me again.”

Ruby tightened her grip finally returning the action. “Alright, I’ll hold you to that.”

Qrow stood up and Ruby let him kiss her, it was not deep or long but respectful, another way to apologize to her. “Thank you.” They walked over and sat down beside Oz with Ruby between them.

The tension still hadn’t dissipated but since no one seemed to be in the mood to talk or act right now Weiss turned the tv on, in hopes for a distraction. That confrontation had frightened her, that Qrow had not just been killing but enjoying it. She couldn’t help but feel a little bit at fault for it, she had been spending a lot of time with him and had never noticed. After several minutes of silence Weiss was just about ready to explode from the still present tension when the doorbell rang and James stood up and answered it. He turned and held up a letter. “From Jacques.” He opened it and glared at the letter. “We’ve been invited to a Masquerade on the Day of the Dead.”

Weiss’s jaw fell. “No, no way. Father is furious at me there is no way something horrible won’t happen.”

“That’s my birthday too. Do we have to go?” Ruby asked as James handed her the letter. The day of the dead was only a couple weeks away. She had been looking forward to hiding out in this flat with all her family but that dream seemed to be growing more distant with every second.

“We should, it is a masquerade but I doubt our absence wouldn’t go unnoticed.” James pursed his lips. “It could be a good time to gauge what is going through the heads of Atlas nobility before the election.” 

“It could be fun Ruby, we’d get to dance and eat the food.” Weiss said.

“And find ways to irritate Jacques! I want to go just for that.” Qrow leaned back on the sofa, grateful to just have something not him related to talk about.

“Too true, we are either going to have to learn Atlas dances or we could just flaunt our stuff as the Valean’s we are.” Ozpin had to admit a ball sounded like a lot of fun right now. He was also hoping the change in discussion might help alleviate the conflict between Ruby and Qrow. 

“I get to teach you to dance Ruby!” Weiss clapped her hands together, pulling the red head up from her seat and dragging her towards the bedroom.

“NO LADY STILTS!”

* * *

Yang woke up with a groan and put her metal hand to her head. She had forgotten to drink water before sleeping and was paying the price for it now. She sat up and looked over to her companion. Clover was dozing with an arm over his eyes, the sheet had fallen short over his torso, giving the blonde an unobstructed view of his chest. And what a chest it was, Yang resisted the urge to pick up where they left off last night. Slowly holding her head she walked over to the bathroom and was very happy to find a cup by the sink. Several cups of water later and a pee she was set about cleaning up. A shower washed the sweat off her body and the sticky fluids of sex from her butt. When she headed out Clover was sitting up with his legs over the side of the bed and stretching. She glanced over at the clock and it read six pm. “Do you want the shower?”

“I washed up while you dozed I’m good.” Clover got up and turned to her. Gosh she had amazing tits, they were just begging to be squeezed. “Can I take you out to dinner?”

“Maybe another time, I’ve got friends to catch up with.” She walked over and pulled her pants on. Then pulled out her Scroll. “But I’d be game to trade numbers. I’m going to school at the academy but I’m sure I’ll have free time.”

“Sounds good.” Clover walked over to his coat and they traded numbers. “So see you soon?”

Yang put on her bra and pulled her shirt on. “Oh I’m planning on it and hey perhaps next time I won’t blow you off.”

“If there’s a next time I'm really hoping you do.”

“Oh I think we’re gonna get along just great.” Yang waved as she headed out now dressed and a bit sore. She was suddenly jealous of Ruby, who got to fuck whenever she wanted to. At least she had a contact in Atlas right now to booty call if she wanted. She pulled her coat closed and headed up to Atlas Academy. She got a few odd looks from students marching passed but found the room she was sharing with Ren, Nora and when he arrived Jaune. She punched the code in and the door slip open with a hydraulic hiss. Nora looked up from her Scroll as Yang walked in. “You’re back! How’s Ruby? I was surprised that she didn’t come to classes today.”

“Eh yeah, turns out there might be more to that. Since they know that creepy Faunus is somewhere in the city Ruby’s feeling a bit more than afraid to be out in public after what happened last time. I can understand that. I didn’t get to see Qrow yet, apparently he pissed James off and it ended up with sex so he wasn’t in any state for company.” Yang jumped up to her bunk, her and Nora had taken the top ones. “Then I just went out for a drink and found someone to shack up with.”

“Yang~.” Nora poked her head out and looked over. “You know that’s not a good idea, you could have just asked Ren or I. We would have been more then pleased to play.”

“Yeah but I hadn’t planned on it and I just really wanted a drink. He just looked really good and someone new was nice.”

“Weren’t you and Bart trying to be a thing?”

Yang hummed as she picked up a brush from the bag at the end of the bed. “Eh, we were busy. He said he’d be there for me should everything else hit the fan but we aren’t in a relationship per say. At least not right now.” She added with a mumble and brushed her hair trying to get the knots out. “It was just some fun, I got his number but I have no idea if I’ll call him again. It was good but I was drunk so not the best time to judge a persons refuckablity.”

“Are you still on birth control at least? You would have finished around the time we got the train back.” Nora asked.

“Uhh, no. Figured I’d save some Lien.” Yang blushed a bit. “Didn’t think I’d be having any sex for a long while after Sun turned me down.”

“YANG!” Nora bounced out of her bunk then up into Yangs. “Come on you can’t be that stupid! You should know better then to get drunk and have sex with someone when not on your own birth control! Heck you should know better then to drunk and fuck period!”

Yang pushed Nora away. “I’m fine, I’ll go back on after my next period I promise I just… didn’t see the point.”

Nora scowled at her. “You should know better. Your uncle’s Semblance is freaking bad luck. Taking unnecessary risks like you did is stupid.”

“Yeah yeah. Let’s go get dinner and then you can take me to wherever you got your new gear.”

* * *

Ozpin knocked as he walked into the private library. James was sat reading alone, Ruby and Weiss were keeping close to Qrow who had stayed away from the liquor. “About the masquerade… normally I’d reach out to...” Oz took a deep breath and held himself together. “Lydia, my mother for her designs but she’s gone now. So I was wondering even if you don’t wish to do it alone. If we could design some costumes. I can help finance someone to make them but I was hoping we could design them.” Oz pulled a sketch book out from under his arm, a pencil already in the spine.

James set his book aside with a smile. “I’ve actually been practicing since I got my fine motor skills upgraded. So yes, let’s have some fun you and I. I already have a couple contacts we can take designs too.”

Ozpin didn’t contain his smile as he walked over and sat beside James and offered him the book. “Aren’t we a pair, your right side my left.”

“Between the two of us you get one whole person.” James took the book and pulled Oz over by the front of his shirt for a kiss.

Oz purred into it and withdrew. “Who do you want to start with?”

“Qrow. He’s always fun to work with.” James opened the book and pulled the piece out and started to draw Qrow, with a fresh image of the man nude in his mind it was easy. He even picked the pose Qrow had used to show off how lovely he was. “He makes a good crow but it’s a masquerade and that’s a bit obvious.”

“Well depends how much we want to mess with all the nobles. If we don’t do animal themes we could either play up that it’s Atlas and work with that to be anonymous or go with Vale designs and announce who we are and that we are here to play.” Oz leaned back into the soft sofa thinking back on all the parties they had gone too.

“Well the level of anonymity can vary we don’t know if this is a masquerade where everyone’s masks are more on the silly side. Or if this is full blown costume party. So going for tasteful beauty would be the safest bet. Atlas fashion has also been rather dull these last few years, so if we want to show our stuff going with the styles of the other Kingdoms could be fun as well.” James started to sketch into the base he had drawn. “I’m thinking a lace up as the first corset for Qrow, something to really show off the lines of his torso and to mold to his abs. Perhaps a loin cloth, almost floor length in black with red and silver trim. With two separate side panels underneath, just enough to show off a bit of love handle while they clip into the back. As long as the first to give a discrete but tempting look.”

Oz looked over and pointed to the drawing hips. “If you shorten the corset he can wear a couple thick belts, more skin but mostly hidden. Maybe a tailed over-shirt? Underneath? Something he can leave the buttons undone for you know he’ll like that.”

James drew it in and then added gloves to tuck the shirt into. “Heels, probably broad ones but up to to his mid calves just and inch or two. No one will guess it was him if he’s too tall. Mask…” He tapped the pencil end against the empty page. “Elven? With a veil built in to hide his hair so he doesn’t have to wear a wig.”

“Sounds good, could make it mid way down his back to make everything flow together.”

“Red black and silver.” James drafted a simple mask that would inhere to Qrow’s facial structure. “Silk and satin, with a base layer of linen. Flowing and light will be key for Qrow. You can I can have heavier clothes it will help hide our distinct err attributes.”

“Well we are all of the lighter skin tones, so we could all design to match and mesh with each other. Ruby would be a silver base with red as a second and blacks last. Weiss would be red, silver black. The red and silver would have to be more equal to not wash her out with too much red. I have noticed a bit of colour in contrast to her usual whites works well.” Ozpin tapped Qrow’s undershirt. “We make that red and do white and silver embroidery and carry that theme through the entire outfit.”

“Sounds good.” James made a few notes and drew in a familiar floral design. “Weiss and I should be discreet, even if we still end up matching… Actually. You and Ruby should be more discreet as well. We can put the focus on Qrow, with everyone staring at him we’ll be able to move more freely even with the matching colours. AND! We should shift the amount of colours around to make it less obvious… till we dance.”

“I like how you think.”

  
  


* * *

It was later in the following week when Jaune and Maria finally arrived at Atlas. Jaune looked up at the huge tower with his jaw on the floor as an icy breeze blew through him. “Brrr.” Jaune hugged himself. “So cold.”

“Come on then. I messaged the General when we arrived.” Maria started up the steps.

“You just messag- right of course. You’re the Grimm Reaper after all.” Jaune threw his hands up.

As they walked in Jaune tried to take in the sights. Everything was just built so high, so different then Beacon and Haven. Before they got far James appeared with Qrow and Ruby in tow. “Maria! You arrived safely, I hope your trip was uneventful.”

Maria offered her hand and James bowed from his waist and took her hand kissing the back. “Very much so James, Jaune has proved to be an excellent trial by fire student. Not unlike someone else I know.” She smiled wrinkles drawing at her lips.

James released her hand and stood straight again. “Well I am glad you were not bored on your way here.”

“Speaking of which, this one needs to hit the forges rather hard. I’ve been teaching him a new style and needs proper armour to work with it.” Maria gestured at Jaune.

Ruby slipped out from behind James and clobbered Jaune around the neck in a tight hug. “Wow, hi missed you too.” Jaune hugged Ruby back and felt her quiver. “Something happen?”

“Tyrian is somewhere… close.” Qrow crossed his arms over his chest. He would not be jealous, no he would not be. She was his wife and was just happy Jaune got back to them safe.

“Ohh, yeah I’m okay Ruby. Totally boring trip, I might actually be able to hold a fight with you now.” Jaune patted her back.

Ruby backed off and took a deep breath and then smiled. “I’m just glad your safe and I look forward to seeing your new skills.”

James pulled another new Scroll. “This has all your course work, skip what you know it’s all open book and there are tests at the end of each section. You can ask for help if you need it. Catching up with your peers is the most important thing.”

Jaune took it and opened the files, the amount of work was daunting but he was determined to not fall behind. “Okay thank you. So since you’ve already registered me can I use the forge?”

“Yes, make whatever changes you wish. Keep the cold in mind.” James actually liked Jaune’s wish to use the facilities as quickly as possible.

“Cool, Maria?”

“Yes I will help you, let’s go.” Maria pulled Jaune along by his hoodie and they headed off to the forge.

Ruby giggled as Jaune was dragged down the hall. “He’s different. I think these last couple weeks with Maria have done him good.” She worried her lip. “I’m gonna go hang out with them for a bit. Maria is strong too. Maybe we’ll catch up with everyone else and do something fun after! Hey Jaune wait up!” The silver eyed warrior charged down the hall after Jaune.

Qrow walked over and rested an arm on James’s shoulder leaning on him. “Well she actually headed off on her own.”

James looked over to Qrow. “All the more to pay attention to you.”

Qrow flinched and got off of James. “Yeah yeah, I haven’t gone hunting in a week now. What about Tyrian?”

“Clover is off his suspension, I have brought him up to date. Excluding the more personal details.” James took a deep breath and then smiled. “So do you like your masquerade garb?”

Qrow ginned. “Oh heck yeah, I can’t wait to screw with everyone!”

* * *

“JAUNE!!!” Nora flew through the hall crashing into the unarmoured Jaune. 

“OOOOFF!” They pair crashed to the floor as Jaune tried to breathe through Nora’s stranglehold of a hug.

Ruby was sitting on an anvil that was at least ten times her weight if not more. She giggled as Nora started kissing all over Jaune’s face and hugging him like he would vanish if she let go. Ren walked over and sat beside Ruby on the anvil. “You poofed, how are you doing?”

“Better, Qrow’s been around a lot more lately even if Oz is who knows where out on Solitas.” Ruby snuggled up to Ren. “Now Jaune is back too, everyone’s back together and I am trying to worry a bit less.”

Yang who had been lurking pounced on Jaune as he came up for air and picked him and Nora up and squeezed them tight. She set everyone down and Jaune gasped for air. “So what are you making blondie?”

Jaune slumped and mock glared at her. “You’re blonde too!”

“That's where you're wrong vomit boy, I’m ‘golden.’” Yang ran her hand through the glowy locks with a smile.

Maria who had been supervising the smiths with the designs she and Jaune had made spoke up. “Making him a proper vanguard. With Oz out of commission you are in dire need of one. Not to say he has ever really filled that role but he is multipurpose and now without him your team has been suffering from a lack of a proper front guard.”

“Cool oh! Do you guys want to see my Crescent Rose?” Ruby jumped off the anvil and pulled her new beauty off her hip.

“Sure!” Yang was glad that Ruby had reached for something they all understood and adored.

Ruby activated Crescent Rose to it’s full length and swung it around to slam down cutting into the ground. “OOOOHHH!” Nora bounced all around it. “It must be so much lighter now! Is that a new spear function? Oh oh oh did you change the rifle?”

“I did! Watch this.” Ruby clicked a switched and the shafted folded in as the blade straightened. She grabbed it by the head and spun the new red and silver claymore around. “No more getting caught with a weapon that’s easy to hook and lose!”

Shivers went up and down Yang’s spine. How Ruby was standing was just like how Adam and stood with his weapons. Wilt and Blush, the style was fast and terrifying, would Ruby be learning something similar? 

“Much better Miss Branwen. I was going to bring up the flaws with your old weapon if you hadn’t already addressed them before we arrived.” Maria liked the new weapon as well.

Ruby transformed the weapon again rejoining the pieces and switching it to spear form. She shifted stances and held it ready, the straight edge gleaming. “It’s not perfect and it still has weak points but I really wanted a sword. Giving up a sniper function for just a straight up rifle was a small sacrifice. It’s way more maneuverable now and with the barrel on the side of the blade I can still fire when it’s in scythe form.”

“We should spar when my new stuff is ready to go.” Jaune said he thought Ruby looked more herself with Crescent Rose in her hand then she had since she gave birth. The kick ass Huntress.

“Speaking of which.” The head smith a huge man of fifty walked over with two others. “No paint yet but you better get it fitted.”

Jaune’s eyes went wide at the plain silver armour. He was hyped, finally he got to make what he wanted without financial restraint. “Thank you.” He took the biggest of the heavy bundles and walked to the change rooms with the two others following him.

The brown eyed smith looked Ruby up and down. “You look like you could do with some armour too missy.”

Ruby paused swing Crescent Rose up so the end was planted into the ground. “I hadn’t really thought about it. I’m more the don’t get hit type.” Today she had been wearing the new huntress gear she picked out when they arrived to Atlas. The black and red vest belted around her middle but she was sans her cloak and it left her arms with only white blouse tucked into gloves. “I usually have a coat that covers my arms.”

“Maybe bracers to layer onto your gloves, with such a large weapon you can never underestimate the use of armour on your forearms. Or greaves on your calves. I do have some segmented new armours that wouldn’t hamper flexibility and would protect your middle a bit better.”

Ruby remembered Tyrian’s stinger slicing into Qrow’s middle, when it pierced her belly. Her hand pet the area where old scar tissue remained. “Sure, whatever you suggest.” She offered him her hand. “I’m Ruby Branwen.”

“Nice to meet you Miss.” The smith shook her hand. “I’m Vulcan Lemnos. I haven’t had a scythe wielder come in here in years so I’m very curious as to what my ideas will turn out as.”

“Well my husband uses a heavy scythe claymore combo so if you want a style different from my own to design for there is him too.” Ruby liked the old man, he had a slow soothing manner of speaking.

“Any injuries on his part of late?”

“His side, got cut open by a scorpion faunus who had a corrosive poison. He’s fine now but it was a close thing.” Ruby touched her side. “Right here.”

“Hmm, I have been developing new armours for Huntsman. Bring him in some time and I’ll see what I can do.” Vulcan looked her up and down again.

“WOW!” Nora’s shout had everyone looking over to the change rooms.

Jaune blushed and rubbed a hand through his shoulder length hair. “I guess that’s a good sign?”

“I’ll say!”

The cuirass was fitted tight to his chest in two simple layers to conform to his ribcage. The torso was split into three pieces a grey middle panel framed by silver and then leather filling out the sides. Over his hips were twin layered around pieces that each had a leaf like extension down his thigh to his knees. On his right side was a panel of chainmail and leather that extended down to almost his ankle. The boots and greaves were interconnected pieces of heavy steel that end mid way up his thigh just up past the thigh guards. The middle of the hip region had another much shorter extension of chainmail and decorative white cloth. On his right side was a full heavy pauldron of two layers one simple that shielded his neck and shoulder. The bracers were simple and effective on both sides and his left shoulder had just a leather shoulder pad.

“I don’t think that needs painting. You look good Jaune.” Yang put her hands on her hips. “No longer the weak kneed vomit boy.”

“Do you always have to bring that up?” Jaune scowled at her.

“Just needs one thing.” Nora reached over and pulled the tie out of Ren’s hair despite his protests. She bounced over to Jaune and pulled his hair up and high to the back of his head in a wolf knot. “Perfect.”

“Nora~.” Jaune blushed. “I thought you forgot about that.”

“Never!” Nora grinned and backed off and Jaune reached back and pulled off his new shield. It was twice the size of his old one and made in two pieces. The edges were all sharp with the uppermost one swooped down to a straight edge, then tucked in a half circle before sweeping out again. The second part of the shield had two straight sword edges as well as another addition edge merged into the middle straight blades.

“Wow.” Ruby grinned as Jaune brought the shield out in front of him then split it in two down the middle. Jaune grinned as the shield locked down magnetically down on his bracers and spun around so the sharp sides were up.

“Maria has been teaching me to fight more directly with my shield and well this puts the sword part straight into the shield.” Jaune stepped away and struck out twice the shield sides were up at his shoulders. While the blades reached down mid calf about equal to the shield side.

Ruby really liked the new toys, she was practically vibrating in place with the need to pit their weapons against one another. “We should spar.”

“Is that always your first response to new weapons? Lets play with them?” Jaune asked, he would never understand that.

“Please~.” Ruby begged unleashing her big silver puppy eyes.

“Ohh fine.”

“WOOOT!” Ruby jumped up and started to bounce down the room towards the training room.

“I think I will come and watch.” Vuclan said.

Yang grinned watching her sister bounce, Crescent Rose still in spear form over her shoulder. That was the Ruby she knew, eager to practice and to geek out over new weapons. The training room was a huge empty space and covered in green and white squares. Ruby spun around looking at the huge space, she hadn’t been in the room yet but she liked it. It was different from the classroom style sparring pits of Vale and a far cry from the outdoor training fields back in Haven. Jaune looked around and wondered just what the room was capable off. Their friends sat down beside the doorway to stay out of the way.

Ruby spun, sweeping Crescent Rose around and moved into a low ready stance. “Till yield or Aura break?”

“Only if you don’t cheat and use Oz and Qrow’s Aura to bolster yours.” Jaune said and moved into a ready stance, low like hers one shield up with his elbow up and back ready to jab forth the other low and tight to his chest to deflect the stab he knew was to come.

“Ha, fine.” Ruby took a deep steadying breath. “Ready?”

“Go.”

Ruby blasted forward and Jaune struck the spear aside and stabbed out with his raised shield. The Huntress bent out of the way the shaft of her spear pressing into her back. She let it go with one away from Jaune and as it fell stepped sharply down on the end. The blade snapped up and sliced along Jaune’s cheek his Aura protecting him. Jaune lunged forward with the shield rammed into Ruby as she jumped and spun over her spear. She pivoted and dropped sweeping her weapon out and whacking him in the back of his legs.

Only Jaune’s new armour protected him, he spun and almost clocked her in the head. Ruby petal burst away and returned to the physical form. She pulled the head off her scythe it already in claymore form as the shaft collapsed into rifle from. She rained down bullets on Jaune but he slammed his shield back into its complete form and hunkered under it while her bullets bounced off.

Ruby landed and charged at him, putting her gun on her hip. She brought both hands to her claymore and cleaved against Jaune’s shield. He bashed forward the force staggering her back as he dropped the shield and punched for her face. The redhead blocked with her sword’s flat end and danced towards his free side. Jaune quickly separated the shields again and attacked.

The silver eyed warrior was surprised, Maria had clearly been working hard on him. Ruby upped her pace, blade clashed with swords. Jaune kicked her in the gut and stabbed out over and over, forcing Ruby to back away blocking as she dragged her rifle out and mixed it into her shots. Jaune’s new shield was extremely hard to penetrate. “Holy heck Jaune.”

They traded blows again and Ruby slipped her rifle through his guard and shoved it up against his throat. “But you need to spend more time with Oz.”

Jaune panted with the exertion but grinned. “Says the one who just about has her guts all over the floor.” He looked down at her belly.

Ruby looked down and sure enough one of his shield blade tips were pressed up against her stomach. She had blocked the other with her claymore but Jaune through the magnetism to his gauntlets had spun the shield to seventy degree angle. “Wow.”

“To be fair you’re using a new weapon too. I’m sure you could have beaten me if you had kept to spear and scythe.” Jaune backed away and they lowered their weapons.

“Maybe but I had to practice too, this is actually my first spar with my new Crescent Rose.” Ruby rejoined the scythe head to the rest and collapsing it putting it away on her hip.

Jaune rejoined the shield and set it on his back. “I’m still just trying not to be giddy over coming out in a tie with you.” They walked back to their friends Nora bouncing. “That was so cool Jaune!”

“Me next! Me next!” Yang punched her fist her hair blazing. Jaune felt the dread sink in as he noticed Nora also looked ready to jump in but he looked to Maria who only smiled then grinned himself. After all, he wasn’t going to the weakest link in the team anymore, not the strategist because he had no other worthwhile role but an actual fighter. Little did he know he’d be the training partner for everyone that day and only half of the time did he get his butt whipped. 

It was a good day indeed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ardy: Thank you too: The_evilburger, GuiltyPleasure403, Baker1762 and QueenofSpades19 for your comments. It's nice to see how everyone has been reacting to these changes from canon.  
Kry: Next chapter will be a Masquerade Ball. Any ideas are welcome. We ARE NOT going with the shows version of Willow Schnee instead we are going with the comics version of her. A summery of the comic can be found here https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=H4Fn0VwBvHs for anyone curious. The players at this ball will be. James, Ozpin, Ruby, Weiss, Qrow, Willow, Winter and Watts. Any ideas are welcome. We have hopes and plans to make it a very big busy chapter but we are only two brains after all and more are always helpful. Costumes are already decided.


	21. Ringel, Ringel, Rosen,

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jHUPrtueJ6M Bonnie at the Morn.

The Schnee manor was possibly the biggest building Ruby had ever been in, sans Beacon and Atlas. Ruby’s gut clenched as their limo drove up the loop before the manor. The columns of the house made Ruby frown they were like the bars on a cell window. She reached up and touched her silver mask with a gloved hand. It was custom made to fit to her it was shaped to be elven high lines smooth and flowing with see through black lenses over the eye sockets to hide her own silver. Only the top edge of her lips were visible with a smooth slope back into the rest of the mask so she could eat. The masks were the one thing they all had in common. Ozpin and James both wore black masks the same design of her own. Weiss like herself wore a silver mask. While Qrow wore a silver and black one with a green floral crown around it’s temples. The crown was part of the crest of Vale.

Ruby and Weiss’s dresses were of the same basic design with alternate colour schemes. Silver and red corset bases with straight loin cloth panels that covered most of their hips. With side panels that overlapped to create a v over the middle panel. The corset presented and framed their breasts without shoulder straps, instead smooth ribbons of silk laced up together at the back and into the corset to keep them from slipping. One thing all the costumes and masks had in common was a shoulder length veil hiding their hair from view.

The car came to a stop and James was the first out opening the doors. They opened from the middle giving a clear view to the middle of the limo. There were already reporters, photographers as well as what appeared to be a good portion of the Atlas elite present. Ozpin followed James’s lead from the other side of the limo and offered his hand to Ruby. Both women got up together in an elegant display of grace they had Weiss drilled into Ruby for the week prior.

James and Ozpin wore suits of the matching style. Both had shaved their jaws clean and painted the twinned vines of black and green along their jaws. Not quite as obviously a Valean design as what Qrow, Ruby and Weiss were wearing but the flow of long lines to tapering edges was still present. Both wore long coats with thick mantles of wolf fur over their shoulders. The coats and fur were black, the former edged in silver, red and white floral designs. They were currently buttoned up tight and around their waists was an Atlas style sash of dark red. As Ruby and Weiss settled the two men extend their hands again this time with style and grace. Qrow swept out of the limo in a billow of black and red dress. The planned movement showed off all the perfected lines of his garb and body. He had even shaved for this event so not even that could give himself away.

Cameras flashed no doubt the owners already jumping at the idea of gossip about the Valean garment. The open top that showed off Qrow’s chest showcased a new ornate cross of a Yggdrasil tree. Ozpin had painted a background of silver, green and red vines accenting the new amulet. Qrow swept forward making even his heels silent as he preened under the attention. James offered him his arm and Qrow took it, the mask showing his grin. Weiss took his other and they walked up to the doors with Ozpin and Ruby behind them.

A butler with his nose so high up in the air it was a miracle he could see anything at all opened the door. “Invitation?” His voice was as snobby as his manner.

James produced the invitation from his pocket. “For five.”

The butler bent from the waist clearly not wanting to lower his nose. “Everything seems to be in order, enjoy your evening.”

Qrow took everything in with a smile. James and Ozpin had been perfect with their costumes the designs were extravagant to hide the identity. Still a hush fell over the nobles as they took in Qrow. The hints of skin under the heavy black belts slung around his hips, the flowing skirts, the heels that gave him another inch of height but it was the green. The Vale green the whole outfit screamed Vale. If it had not been for his presented chest the less worldly of the nobles would have mistaken him for a woman. Skirts upon men were a very Vale fashion.

Qrow turned his head to James making sure to show off his mask. “This looks charming, shall we dance or circulate?” He smoothed his voice hiding all of his usual rasp.

“Why don’t you and our sweet soprano find the ballroom. I know it is what you look forward to most.” James dipped his head and made a show of kissing Qrow upon his pearl painted lips. “Do have fun.” He stepped back and Weiss and Qrow joined arms as she lead him towards the ballroom.

“Do you wish to go with them or circulate with our blue forest and I?" Ozpin asked Ruby who was watching Qrow and Weiss as they paused for her. “Sure, dancing sounds like fun.” Oz offered her to Qrow and she glided to his free arm.

James and Ozpin watched the three strode off to the ballroom. Their skirts a sea of red, black and silver all flowing together casting light about the room. “Gorgeous.” Ozpin purred and licked his lips a bit.

“Save it, it’s going to be a long night.” James adjusted his cuff-links.

“Where there is a will there is a fuck to be had.” Oz smirked looking into the reflective blue lenses of James’s mask.

“Oh I agree.” James lowered his voice and leaned in. “I still want to bend you over and I have a great will focused on that idea.”

“Well we shall have to see how the night goes. So are you leading or am I?” Ozpin asked as they walked out of the doorway. “This is your crowd after all.”

“If it makes you happy I shall, maybe I can even find some brussel sprouts for you later. A night socializing with nobles just wouldn’t be complete without tormenting you with the evil mini cabbages.”

“You are _ never _ going to let me live that down are you?”

James guestured out to a solar where nobles were gathering for drinks. “Of course not, after all these years I’ve discovered your weakness.”

Ozpin set off with James beside him, they weren’t quite touching as they had to present the idea of being respectable Atlas elites for at least a little while. When they walked into the room Jacque was easy to spot one because he didn’t change his voice at all. Two because he kept the white on white of his usual suit and was only wearing a lion mask. Oz couldn’t help the scoff. “As if he could be a lion.”

“Too true, I wonder if Winter is here.” James looked the guests over, Winter would have probably picked something to hide her figure.

“We made Weiss come so I hope she is.” Ozpin said and a waiter came over.

“Wine gentlemen? It’s a fine red from the year 1782 brought all the way from Vale Oakland vineyards.”

“Thank you.” James helped himself to one of the small glasses and offered it to Oz who took it with his right. The left was custom but they were trying to hide his injury. James helped himself to one and had a small sip. James knew his wines well enough to tell that the waiter was telling the truth. “It’s good.”

Ozpin had a very small sip testing the drink over his tongue. It was Oakland 1782 and not tampered with, he glanced around his copper eyes flicked around behind the gold lenses. They were being watched, analyzed. James waved the waiter off and lifted his hand slightly and Ozpin strode forward James keeping close on his left. James brough them straight to Jacques who regarded them both with a critical eye.

“Well aren’t you two interesting.” Jacques purred having a sip of his own wine. “Not every day we see two individuals of such _ unique _stature.”

Laughs went up around the room. Sure enough they were to two largest men in the room. A thin woman in a tube dressed spoke out. “All the ones of fine stock are big Lion, too bad so many of them decide to become homeless Huntsmen.”

Another tittering of laughter and Oz sipped his wine again. Displaying no emotion as the laughter went on around them. Jacques spoke up. “Tell us Huntsmen how do you find our party?”

“As they ever are.” James said scanning the crowd, he wasn’t sure what Oz was thinking about this wasn’t going well.

“Oh so you’ve been to one of my parties before. You must be a very distinguished Huntsman, though I’m not sure the same could be said for your silent companion.” Jacques stepped up to Oz and tried to see through the lenses. “I don’t know if we have met.”

“Iya kohtnehtohtneth yahkemohtyoodt.” Ozpin smiled and tilted his head like a curious wolf. “Iya hekemayemvehk nehtohttayemiyageth tayemoht sehtayem tayemoht yahkemohtyoodt.”

Silence reigned for a moment no one had spoken in anything other than common in decades. The old tongues were all but unheard of. To hear one at all was considered a privilege. Not say Oz didn’t abuse it when he was in pain, like that time he made Ren’s ears bleed. He couldn’t contain the smile at the memory. 

“Well that’s a surprise. What did he say?” Jacques addressed James.

“Nothing you want translated. Needless to say you haven’t impressed him.” James hid a smile by sipping his wine.

Jacque bowed from his waist slightly. “I apologize for the comments of my associates. You are clearly not a Huntsmen if you know the old tongues.”

Oz turned to look away from Jacque dismissing him to the woman who had laid the insult forth. Then slowly back to Jacques he privileged the man with a smile. He dipped his head.

James spoke up. “Your apology is accepted. Come now, let this pass we are not here to squabble over words that were not thought through.”

“Too true. Let's change the subject shall we, what do you think of my daughter running for the military seat?” Jacques laughed with everyone else. “I still don’t believe that Ironwood will give up the seat. This is all a ploy. My daughter has always been strong willed, but her years apart from my guiding influence have clearly left her plyable.”

James controlled his temper. “She is your daughter, stubbornness and defiance is a Schnee trait. If she is anything like you, she will not be controlled.”

“True agin Jacques, James has barely been present in her announcements. She’s already been running the military, her ongoing review proves that.”

Murmurs of agreement filled the room and Ozpin finished his wine. A waiter came over and Oz returned the glass to the tray but didn’t take another. “Would you like something else sir?”

Ozpin shook his head very slightly. He scanned the food and saw some very nice things. Much of it sea food but turned his attention to James. “You can go and explore if you wish.” James said, Oz was very good at saying a lot without saying anything at all.

Oz dipped his head to James and strode from the room. Mission one accomplished, make James look fancy. He strode out into the main room and found Whitley staring up at him. He was trying to be discreet but given the difference in size it was made it difficult for the youngest Schnee to be subtle. He met Whitley's eyes and the young Schnee almost jumped at being caught out.

“I heard you speaking, I’ve never heard anyone speak fluid old Valean before. Or any of the other tongues. Solitas even has it’s own native language but no one knows it anymore either. I’ve read about it but do you…”

“Aliit ori'shya tal'din.” Ozpin said then headed off towards the ballroom leaving a shocked and joyful Whitley behind.

* * *

Qrow couldn’t help but grin, as they walked into the ballroom. The blue and icen white reflected off of the crystal chandelier casting light to every corner of the monolith sized room. Waltz’s were being danced, already a smooth flow of Atlas elite, skirts embroidered with lace and jewels. He saw people on the fringes with wine and food and despite the lack of change to the mood of the room Qrow knew he and Weiss were being studied. No doubt for his garb, dresses on men were a very Vale. For Weiss? Probably her natural Atlasian beauty. “Ready?”

Weiss let out a big breath. “Yes, just keep that Semblance under wraps.”

“Of course.”

Together they stepped into the swirling dances, merging flawlessly with the others. Qrow led, a hand on the small of Weiss’s back while taking her hand. Weiss kept her free one Qrow’s shoulder. She looked up at him and said. “I did not know you danced so well.”

“Oz likes to party.” Qrow was scanning the room, taking in faces and manners.

Ruby had stayed out of it when Qrow and Weiss headed out to dance. She held her hands together as she circulated the room. As was the plan everyone was watching the dancers, many more eyes on Qrow. She heard whispers of scandal, the skin he was showing was indecent, others guessing that he had to be from Vale and wondering how he got an invite.

A hand touched her shoulder and she spun around to be faced by a tall, thin man. His suit was golden and grey, his mask hid his features just like hers and she couldn’t see his eyes. He had black hair with grey around his temples. Ruby pulled away. “Excuse me.”

“May I have this dance my lovely little rose.”

Ruby’s stomach dropped. That voice, she knew that voice. It must have shown on her lips. Watts smiled at her terror. “Come, it would be rude to refuse me a dance and you don’t want to make a scene.”

Ruby swallowed and let the tall man lead her onto the dance floor. His hand on the small of her back, her bare skin, sending a shiver through her. Thankfully she knew this dance and he led with extreme skill. She chose to look at his neck rather than try and find his eyes. She didn’t know what he was playing at but was determined to keep calm. It occurred to her to call for Oz or for Qrow but she knew the moment Watts lost her attention he’d know contact had been made and escape.

“How is dear Ozpin’s shoulder? I noticed he was still using his right in the other room. Speaking in Valean was a rather nice touch, having such a well read companion did make the General look good.” Watts spun her around with everyone else her dress flaring out. “Qrow looks to be enjoying himself. I would have never taken him for one to enjoy being the centre of attention but I’m pleasantly surprised.”

“What would you know about Oz’s shoulder.” Ruby forced herself to move back to him.

“I know that it took a rifle chambered in .50 colt to slow him down. My fifteen rifle to be exact, the one he shrugged off like it was rain pelting at his skin.” Watt’s pulled her in flush against him.

“It was you.” Ruby hissed under her breath.

“Watching his shoulder blow apart through the sights of my rifle was a satisfying feeling. Even if it took far too much work. Then I hear he got that very same shoulder flambeed by a Revenant.” Watt’s dipped down and spoke more softly. “Tell me about it, it must be magnificent in it’s ruin. It must frustrate him in such spectacular fashions. Can he still fuck you the same way? Or has his pride been hurt as well.” He stroked down her spine as they danced. “Hazel mentioned it was you, tell me do you suck his cock the same way as you did mine?”

“Here I thought Atlasian’s were supposed to be polite.” Ruby forced herself not to react to the wandering touches. “For the record it was technically Qrow sucking your cock not me. You should thank him for his oral talents.” The Silver Eyed Warrior felt him stiffen and smiled. “Oh right Atlas looks down on the gays, I forgot.”

Watt’s sneered but filed that information away for later, he hated that she had found a way to unsettle him. “I heard what my colleague Tyrian did with you~. Nasty business when it comes to him but you know he was quite open with the storytelling. That's how I came to realise that it was 'you' Hazel and I had a fun time with back in Mistral. Come on tell me, who was the better lay? The scorpion or the giant? . . . Or perhaps I'll find the opportunity to fuck you myself and blow the other two out of the water. That is before I hand you over to my colleagues. I know they missed your tight little cunt too.”

Ruby clenched his coat. _ I will not let him best me! _ She looked up to him and smiled. “Neither, they were both dreadfully dull.”

Watt’s laughed softly. “Oh they failed to please you, that is rich I shall have to let them know. Maybe they could do better next time.”

The redhead looked away trying to gauge how much dance was left. “There won’t be a next time. I got what I wanted from you once and will never need to do so again. As for Tyrian, I am very well protected now. He will never get the drop on me again.”

Watt’s reached up and brushed her Aura choker. “Ah yes, he had mentioned that you carried a rose on you that appeared to allow you to call your lovers for help. This is it, isn’t it? They changed the shape into something harder to take from you.” He pinched it but couldn’t get a grip on it. “How interesting.”

“Kindly put your hands were they belong.” Ruby hissed.

Watt’s put his hand on her waist as they spun with all the others. “As you wish little Valean whore.”

Ruby smiled up at him. “I never imagined one of your clear sophistication would be reduced to call me names.”

“I am only speaking the truth. I saw how James brought Qrow and Weiss in and word is he’s bedding the Schnee heiress. Qrow is well known for his sexual talents after all what else are Huntsmen good for? They aren’t worth marrying, just bedding. Which makes me think that it’s only a matter of time before you spread those pretty legs for James. You clearly don’t have compunctions about giving up sex and he does fit the profile for your type.”

“Tall, dark and strong enough to turn you and Tyrian inside out? Fancy that, I do have a type.”

Watt’s laughed softly. “Oh really? Ozpin is weak, everyone knows that. It can be seen in how he carries himself, Qrow needs others just to stay sane and James? His paranoia will be his destruction."

_ Gods when will this dance end? _ Ruby forced herself to focus as Watt stroked over her hip. “You can think whatever you like, we will win this.”

“Perhaps.” Watt’s tightened his grip on her hip. “Perhaps not. The rewards will be worth while you are among them. Salem wants you alive after all, so we are free to have fun. Hazel has wondered at length just who the father of your child is.”

“Qrow.”

“Ah, his Semblance got you I take it.”

“No, his mother.” They spun away only a hand holding them together.

“Hmm, makes that child all the more worthwhile. Another silver eyed warrior from what I’ve read.” Watt’s brought them back together returning his hand to the small of her back.

Ruby only smiled.

Watts hid any emotion, he was surprised she was holding up so well. He expected at least an anxiety attack when he mentioned Tyrian but no, she was proving herself to be stronger then in Mistral, holding herself together with remarkable calm. The dance was drawing to a close and he had failed to learn just what her mental state was. Hazel had mentioned she was likely the core of whatever strange new power Ozpin and Qrow possessed, the ‘weak link’ as it was. Getting her would weaken her whole team. Not to mention it was Salem’s orders still that she be captured. If he thought he could get away with it now he would drug the redhead and drag her out of there. Alas the dance came to a conclusion and Watts led her off the dancefloor. Rather then let her go he tightened his grip and pulled her out into a side hall.

_ “Ozpin, Watts is here. He forced me to dance with him and is now pulling me out of the ballroom.” _

_ “I’m on my way, let me see through your eyes.” _

Ruby tossed the bond to him wide open so he could work out where she was through her own vision. “Unhand me, people will notice.”

Watts whipped her around and shoved her into a column blocking her in with his body. “But who would really care? This is a masquerade after all, most will simply assume you are a loose Valean like the one you came with and you’re going to be paid for your services.”

“I am not doing anything for you. You do not scare me!” Ruby let her voice raise. _ “Good keep him talking, these stupid idiots have all the perception of gnats!” _

Ruby felt herself smile at Oz’s frustration as he tried to weave through the crowds. So she wasn’t paying attention when Watt’s grabbed her by her neck and lifted her up against the column while his other hand slipped up her skirt finding her panties with ease. _ “Oz hurry up!” _

_ “Just head butt him or something!” _

_ “He’s a mile away!” _

_ “You’re a Huntress, act like it! EXCUSE ME!” _ Ruby could tell the last words weren’t directed at her and that she was just getting the bleed over of him trying to tell someone to move. Fingers found the flesh under her panties and Ruby saw red. _ OH HELL NO! _She kicked straight up causing Watt’s to release her and stumble back to avoid getting hit. She felt Qrow infuse her with Aura.

Watt’s eyes flew to the red glow that had appeared very slightly around her collar. He stood up straight and stroked his chin. “How interesting. Calling for help? It did not glow before… just what are you?”

Ruby refused to rise to the bait she instead moved into a ready stance. Watt’s laughed at her. “I am not getting into fisticuffs with a mere woman. This has been very educational my dear rose.” He bowed to her just as Ozpin burst into the hall. “Ah the old king arrives, how’s the shoulder?”

“Fine!”

As Ozpin stocked towards him Watt’s pulled a little silver sphere out of his pocket and flicked it at them. The next second a white flash filled the room and Ozpin and Ruby covered their eyes on reflex. By the time they could see again Watt’s was long gone.

“That bastard.” Ozpin hissed and moved to his wife drawing her tight to him. Ruby leaned up on her toes and kissed him. Oz cherished in the feel of her lips against his, he could feel that she was shaken but she was not hurting. He withdrew from the kiss and stroked over her neck. “You did wonderfully.”

“Did I really? I am sure he figured out something about us.” Ruby set a hand on the tiny green and red rose at the hollow of her neck.

“Doesn’t matter, you’re safe and well. That is what matters.” Oz kissed her again and Ruby purred into it, pressing herself into him taking solace in his strength.

“I just hope nothing I said or did comes back to bite us.”

“Would you like a dance? I had planned on it when I left James to his own devices.”

“Please, having you hold me would help settle my nerves.”

Ozpin bowed to her and she took his good arm as they walked back into the ballroom. Weiss and Qrow had managed to make it to an o’dorv table not far from the door. Ruby could tell Weiss was relieved as soon as she set her eyes on them. “Oh thank goodness you’re okay. Qrow told me what was up but all we could do was try and help Oz through the crowd.”

Ruby stepped over and the two girls embraced. “I’m fine, it will take more than some snooty handsy Atlasian to get under my skin.”

A new round of people drew their attention to the main doors. Jacques was at the center of it all, Willow Schnee was on his arm, wearing an elegant white dress with a wolf skin over her shoulders. Her mask was a light lace thing that did nothing for hiding her identity. Weiss stuck her tongue out. “Oh boy, mother has decided to show her face.”

Ozpin spotted James on Jacque’s other side, clearly Jacques hadn’t figured out it was James. He scanned the rest of them, where was Winter? The new group of nobles all gathered in the middle of the dance floor as the musicians struck up another tune. James extended his hand to the two women. Weiss let Ruby go and walked straight to him, while Ozpin drew Ruby with him. They took a place about a meter away from James and Weiss. It was a square dance so the four could be in contact with each other.

The opening concluded and the dance began. They joined hands at the wrist and walked together in a steady circle once before releasing and going the other way. They came to a stop with a swirl and dress and coat and Ruby stepped up to James and curtsied to him while he bowed to her. She held her arms at the same level as her breasts and walked a circle around him. When she came back before him, James extended his hand and she took it. He took them out behind the little circle of Ozpin and Weiss who stepped into the middle and went through the same steps.

“Are you alright Ruby? Your skin is flushed.” James said softly so the other groups wouldn’t hear him.

“Yes, just had an unsettling dance before hand. I’ll tell you about it when we can have a private conversation.” They came to a stop facing their original partners.

They stepped up and Ozpin kept down a grimace as he raised both arms for Ruby to seize by the upper forearm as they walked once in a tight circle. Before releasing to stand side by side facing the north wall. Weiss moved so she was positioned on Oz’s free side. All four took hands in a straight line that matched up with all the other groups. All the dancers stepped forward twice and knelt slightly before the middle of the groups broke apart again and took two steps back and exchanged partners again.

Ruby and James raised a hand before them and stepped smoothly to each other side hands flat touching each other. They stepped back to centre then did the same step on the opposite side. Then broke away from each other and returned to their partners. Weiss and Oz began the same steps.

“How is your arm?” Weiss asked softly.

“Manageable.” Ozpin grunted.

Qrow watched from the sidelines with a flute of champagne that he was having slowly. It was very nice to drink again just in small amounts savoring the taste with every sip. The four moving together was lovely. He doubted he was the only one to notice that now they were all moving together, their costumes were clearly designed to work with each other. Ozpin was managing to present the illusion of two working arms surprisingly well. Hopefully that would throw anyone trying to guess people off his scent.

Watts was here, did that mean Hazel was as well or Tyrian? Probably not they were both too recognizable. Qrow finished his glass and set it aside. He called on his magic and studied everyone as he walked making sure to keep every step elegant to draw eyes to him. His claws had yet to recede so his gloves had special inserts at the tips to hide them. _ “See anyone interesting Oz?” _

_ “No, I’m trying to find Winter but her costume must be good.” _

Qrow came to a stop at another food table and helped himself to a cracker of caviar. As he ate it relishing in every bite. The dance came to an end and everyone bowed. Jacques and Willow walked up to the little stage were the musicians were. Willow spoke up into a microphone. “The family of Schnee would like to thank you all for coming on this Day of the Dead celebration. Please enjoy all of the luxuries our humble home as to offer.”

A tittering of laughter went up as the two head Schnee’s stepped off the platform and the musicians started to play a soft drawl to allow for conversation. Willow admired the collection of people but when her eyes landed on Qrow her smile widened like a Cheshire cat. “Oh my~!” She dropped her husband’s hand and walked over to Qrow with a loud click of heels. “You must the Valean my girls were gossiping about in the solar.” She reached out and touched his chest the lacing of his corset. “This is fine work.”

Qrow smirked seeing Jacques’s glare. He stepped forward taking her hand gently and bowed pressing a kiss to her knuckles. “A pleasure to make your acquaintance my lady.”

Willow giggled touching her jaw with a few fingers. “See Jacques this foreigner knows how to properly address a lady.”

“Yes, I can’t help but wonder how he got in here.” Jacques said in his usual strained tone.

“You invited me. It’s not my fault if you have such a long list you miss a few undesirables.” Qrow spoke as he stood up straight.

“Well I certainly find you desirable, tell me how is Vale?” Willow giggled again, all the hints of skin. It was impossible to keep a clean mind.

“I doubt I need to answer that. Come M’Lady would you like a drink or perhaps a dance?” Qrow opened his free hand towards the dance floor.

“Hmm, I would love to but I must find my daughter there has been such _ interesting _ talk about her lately and I must get the truth from the source.” Willow removed her hand from Qrow’s relaxed grip. “But yes when it is time to dance again I think you shall be my first.”

“It would be my honour. Excuse me I must find my family.” Qrow dipped his head and walked over to his lovers.

“That went well.” James commented as the shapeshifter joined them.

“Yeah did you see Jacques’s face?” Qrow restrained a laugh.

“Oh yes, well done Qrow.” Oz said softly making sure his voice didn’t carry. He smiled looking around as the gossip started to pick up. “Lets see if we learn anything.”

Thus so the real game began, a game of listening. Ruby partly wanted to cover her ears from all the noise, she didn’t even ‘want’ to be here! Still she had promised to do better and this was too important to pass up. Ruby took a turn of the room, her steps slowly paced to be able to hear those who spoke softly but not soft enough.

“Looks like Willow managed to pull herself away from the bottle.”

“Jacques looked like he was about to vomit when she approached that Valean.”

“I heard a rumour that their youngest daughter spreads her legs for the General.”

“Oh surely not, he wouldn’t dare touch such a young highborn lady.”

“The Ironwoods were a distinguished family, it’s just a shame their youngest son went into the military. To besmirch his family name like that. He should know better then to court a woman half his age."

"Come now, there is probably no courting involved. He probably just flips her skirt and has his fun.”

Ruby returned to Oz's side as these words came from a group of five nobles not even a meter from them. James clenched his fist, Weiss was as stiff as a board beside him, her bottom lip wobbled but she kept herself under control. Willow came over with Jacques’s now a drink in her hand. “What of it gentlemen? So what if he’s older than her, at least she had the sense to fuck someone with a cock and balls unlike her sister.”

Jacques dropped his wife’s hand and excused himself. He had done enough to Weiss as it was, he would watch her ruin from a fair. His gaze turned to the group beside his wife, to the Valean’s little group to the man standing so straight it was like a rod had been rammed up his arse. As well as the short woman beside him, he tilted his head analyzing her stature. He stepped up behind her and set his hands on her shoulders. “How are you enjoying my party dear daughter of mine?”

The tension rose as he was overheard and eyes turned their way. Jacques continued. “Given that the one flaunting his home is Qrow, that leaves the one with I assume Ruby on his arm to be Ozpin and the one on your left is our general James.”

“Ohh?” Willow started to smile her eyes locking on her daughter. “Oh Weiss! So you are here! Tell me is this true, I thought you knew better than to mix with the Huntsmen or _ worse _military. Still at least it’s a man, oh wait! Doesn’t our dear general not come equipped for the task?”

Laughter echoed through the room all ears and eyes on them now. Weiss stepped up away from her father shrugging his hands off her shoulders. She stepped up into James’s chest and set her hands behind his neck. A lovers embrace, carefully she took the Valean accent Ozpin had taught her that year ago. “I don’t ken what you all mean, this is my husband. We came with the refugees, we bought into a lumber company and were eventually invited here when our business was successful.”

She leaned up and James dipped his head down to kiss her. It was a thrill to do so in public. His hands came up and held her waist, the Vale part of him that Oz would be proud of wanted to show them all that she was his chosen. James withdrew from the kiss and could see her eyes reflected through the lenses. Weiss gave her lips a tiny lick and turned her head to look at her father. “I assure you, that ma husband is very well equipped.”

Another tittering of laughter. Qrow moved up to Weiss and stroked down over the curve of her back. “You were right about one thing Master Schnee, we are all from Vale. My family as I said.” Qrow kissed Weiss’s neck.

Weiss purred understanding what he was doing. She leaned back and reached out and arm stroking over his chest as he took her lips in another kiss.

Willow pouted, it was a very boring show. She grabbed a wine from a passing waiter and had a huge gulp. “Well I think it’s all a bit too convenient.” She strode forward and snatched Weiss’s mask.

Qrow’s fingertips brushed her wrist but he didn’t dare grab her for fear of hurting her. Weiss’s silver mask was in her mother's grasp, she hid her face against James’s chest. Willow turned the mask backwards and forwards it was of an extremely fine craft. “What? Can’t face me daughter mine, or does your shame finally get the better of you?” Willow’s brows dropped. “Your father couldn’t wait to tell me now he found you bent over a couch and ploughed like a whore. Apparently James was quite proud of his conquest.” Willow tisked. “After all that time I spent looking for a good suitor for you.”

Laughter filled the room, everyone knew that Willow had been looking for a match for her daughter. “After all my dyke of an eldest won’t carry on the Schnee bloodline. What use is there in daughter that won’t bare children.”

Weiss clenched her fists in James’s coat. She couldn’t hold it in she spun around grabbing her mask from her mother. “BECAUSE THAT IS ALL YOU CARE ABOUT! IT’S ALL YOU’VE EVER CARED ABOUT, EVEN AS YOU DRINK YOURSELF STUPID!” She returned the mask to her face. “You’re such a disgrace that you put the future of the family on us.”

Willow recoiled, Weiss had never exploded like that at her before. However she could see in the way he touched her that the men beside her cared about her, that they were her lovers. The limp arm on one of the tallest suggested that was indeed Ozpin. She had another drink, smiling around the lip of her glass. “Says the one in bed with your elders.”

“My betters.” Weiss sneered at her mother.

“Ha! So you admit it.” Willow purred. “Couldn’t resist a Huntsman could you?”

“And I will be a Huntress, we are matched. You seem so keen to forget that, mother that I will be a Huntress. Not a drunk like you, who gave our company and family to an honourless man while you waste away. If that is what being a ‘noble’ means to you. I don’t want any part of it.”

“Well that can be-”

“ENOUGH!” Winter strode forward pulling her mask off. “Really mother? Having your fun as publicly as possible. And you?” She snapped at her father. “Don’t have the balls to pin everything on Whitley. We live in a world of monsters, having one heir is not in your best interest. I won’t let you disinherit her like you did me. You need her, whether you like it or not.”

“She is right after all, we do need Weiss. Given that you might as well be barren.” Willow sneered.

“Better barren then a broad mare for you. Come on Weiss, let’s get some air away from these stuffy spineless bastards.” Winter put her banshee mask back on and offered her sister her arm.

“Thank you Winter.” Weiss moved to her sister and took her arm.

“Anytime.” Winter lead the way out of the room. Weiss’s family formed up around her without so much as a word. James stopped at the doorway and turned back to the group. “It seems you left out some of the story Jacques. Tell them how you blushed when I refused to cooperate when you stormed into my flat. Just how you couldn’t keep your eyes off of my… endowment or you must of heard her moans before you stormed in but you did it anyway. Maybe you just don’t like the idea that I can please whatever woman I wish with great skill.” James reached for the wooden doors and closed them as he left with a bang. 

Ozpin had waited as the others had were walking away. “That was well done.”

“Well I saw a chance to end that rumour once and for all.”

Ozpin leaned forward off the pillar he had been leaning on and slowed his words to a very Valean drawl. “You know, the only thing that will really put that rumour to bed is when she starts to round out.”

James chuckled and reached out offering his arm to Ozpin. Oz took it and leaned his head on James’s shoulder as they walked slowly after the others. James said. “Well if they understand we are altogether they might say you or Qrow are the father.”

“True, that might well happen but I think we can be careful if she ever goes off her birth control to make sure you’re the only one knocking her up.” Oz grinned cheekily.

The Atlasian chuckled. “If she ever does. I think from how she’s talked about Ruby and Euclase she is very happy to simply be the godmother.”

“There is also that. Ruby managed it well but well we have that bond of souls and can give each other energy. Labour, giving birth. That’s an ordeal all it’s own. It wouldn’t surprise me if Weiss doesn’t want to go through that, at least not for a while.”

James smiled and went silent then took a deep breath and said. “What Weiss said about me being her husband. It’s actually something she approached me with, should we have problems with the Atlas nobles.”

Oz lifted his chin off of James’s shoulder. “Well you are technically a commoner. It would be good in a way for the Schnee image among the common people for her to marry you. It in turn goes to help your station, even if those prudes don’t like it. Such marriages are still common in most corners of our world. That might also help your image among those in Mantle.”

“I was thinking it would finally free her from her family. As my wife Jacques’s loses what little claim he has left now that she is an adult.” James mused.

“Careful how loud you say that, in places like this even the walls have ears. But yes there is that too. However you should wait till she graduates, if only to make things easier for her. If possible, might not be if Jacques gets it into his head that he can still force her into something. ‘Salvage the family reputation’ or some such bullshit.”

“Hmm.” They caught up to the rest of the group as Winter opened the door into a large room. Complete with sitting area and bed. “This is for guests, we can stay here for as long as we like.”

“Klien!” Weiss flew away from her sister to clobber the short butler in a hug. “I was so worried when I didn’t see you by the entrance.”

“We had to hire more staff for the event, I asked for more quiet work, these old bones can’t keep up forever.” Klien returned the hug then looked her up and down. “You’ve done a good job looking after her Sir.”

James dipped his head. “Wasn’t all me but thank you all the same.”

“Well I will go make some tea, I am sure everyone could do with a non alcoholic beverage.” Klien headed off as Winter said. “Thank you Klien.”

Everyone settled into the large space, lovers grouped together on the sofas while Winter picked out a winged chair. Ruby pulled off her mask and rubbed over her face. “Well that was terrifying.”

“Yeah, gosh why did I shout at her.” Weiss pulled off her mask and covered her face with her hands. “I feel like such a fool, I ruined our whole plan. Probably made our next moves ten times harder”

James reached out and rubbed her back. “It’s fine really, they don’t respect us and I doubt they had any worthwhile information for us. We can leave if you wish.”

“No! To leave now would be admitting defeat.” Weiss sat up straight and took a few calming breaths. “We just regroup and have fun, Rymrgand take the rest of them.”

Ozpin felt a shiver go down his spine. That was something he had been trying to forget at length. That Solitas was the realm of Rymrgand the god of entropy and cold among other things. All said things Ozpin was rather against and he often wonder if it was the god himself that made him dislike this place. “Sounds like a plan Weiss, this is a party after all.”

Winter smiled at her sister's determination. “I’m sorry I didn’t step in sooner. I hoped to go this whole party incognito.”

“It’s for the best Winter, you should keep your contact with us to a minimum.” James said. “We are trying to set you up as independent of us after all. I can’t be seen as pulling your strings.”

“Right.” Winter got up and walked over giving her sister a hug. “We’ll have to work out some private time together when I haven’t just been seen walking off with you.”

Weiss returned the hug. “Just wait till the election is over, then we’ll all be able to breathe a little bit easier.”

The door banged open and in walked Willow Schnee a new glass in hand. “So this is where my daughters got to, you left in such a rush Winter.” She had a big drink and said in a sly tone. “I half expected to walk in on a orgy here.”

“That can be arranged.” Ozpin said flatly reaching over to stroke a finger down Qrow’s neck. Qrow purred and leaned back, stretching his arms over the back of the sofa. “Behave Oz.”

“Where is the fun in that?” Oz slid closer to stroke his fingertips down Qrow’s chest. He loved the feel of paint on skin the heat that betrayed just how into this Qrow was.

Willow laughed then had another drink with a purr. “My you Valean’s do know how to put on a show.”

“Why are you here mother? Shouldn’t you be out making a spectacle of yourself?” Winter clenched her fists standing just in front of Weiss in a protective manner.

“My God’s Winter, just where did I go wrong with you?” Willow had another drink. “We should all have a drink oh wait Weiss are you old enough to drink yet I don’t remember.”

Weiss clenched her fists in her dress. “I’m twenty one mother, I’ll be twenty two on the fifteenth of November.”

“Right right, and your other friend I can’t remember her name, you must have mentioned her at some point.” Willow drank again and pulled a small brass bell from her pocket and rang it.

“I’m twenty tonight ma’am.” Ruby said from her spot on Qrow’s free side. “But I don’t like to drink.”

“My my! Happy birthday! Twenty, such an accomplishment! Especially for one for you… disposition.” Willow finished her wine just as three servants came in. Two had glasses of wine and the last set a layered tray of sandwiches on the table. “Thank you.” The servants bowed and departed. Willow helped herself to another glass of wine at everyone else’s stillness she scoffed. “Come now don’t make me drink alone, this is a party after all.”

Weiss touched her sisters hip gently so Winter knew to move for her as she got up and helped herself to a glass of wine. She grabbed another and gave it to James. “Yes, it is a party not one of your melancholy days drinking in the garden.”

She sat back down beside James who set his arm around her and his hand on her waist. Willow took in the gesture. “So it really is true, you took her from here.”

James met Willow’s eyes. “All I did was open the door, she did the rest.”

Willow sneered and drank again. “So you decided to rob her of her birthright.”

“One that I have never wanted, father had dragged the Schnee name through the mud. Maybe you don’t see it, the drink clouding your vision such as it were but people hate us mother. No, not us, they hate you and father. I will become a Huntress and I will undo the damage you have done. I will take after my grandfather and set right your wrongs.” Weiss forced herself to have a sip. She bit her lip to keep from grimacing she never could stand bitter red wine.

“I’ve carved a life out defying you, if you’re here thinking I’ll do what you want now, you are sorely mistaken.” Winter growled at her mother.

“Is that what you think you are doing?” Willow Schnee sat in an armchair and drank again. “With this delusion that you will become General of Atlas. Though I guess it doesn’t surprise me, you really should have been born a boy. You are such a lost cause, at least your sister has the presence of mind to fuck someone with a dick and balls, what’s another woman going to give you cept a poor excuse of an orgasm. Dildos and toys don’t beat a cock between your legs hunny.”

Winter huffed. “Like you’d know how to have good sex you spend all your time drunk. You have no idea about anything I do so don’t pretend you do.”

“Ha, just makes it easier when your father comes to call.” Willow had another drink. “And I know plenty, you get into the papers often enough now. Never in the company of any men, well aside from the General. Now that was the highest running rumor for such a long time. We were all just waiting for an _ accident _ to happen.”

Winter clasped her hands behind her back so she could wring them without Willow seeing. “I don’t sleep with my superiors.”

“No you leave that to your sister it seems. Could be worse I suppose, she could have picked some Mistral or heaven forbid Vale or Vacou. A faunus stag maybe to jump into bed with.” Willow drank again. “At least you’re one of our own kind James.”

James narrowed his eyes though she couldn’t tell given he hadn’t removed his mask. “Less so than you’d think.”

“Ah yes, you have been seen being affectionate with the other two men here. A bisexual General of Atlas for shame James, you will lose at least one seat for that alone this coming election.”

“Given that it is popular in Mantle and I am sure there are more people something other than straight in that ballroom right now that you don’t know about. I rather doubt it.” James had a small sip of the wine. “But again what would you know of pleasure. Something tells me you haven’t been sober in years for sex.”

Willow smiled as he fell into her trap. “So it’s just for pleasure, won’t that be a juicy tidbit for my friends.”

“That is not-.” James cut himself off seeing what she was trying to get out of him.

Ozpin stood up and retrieved a sandwich for Ruby and a glass of wine for Qrow. “Did you know that James spent his last two years at Beacon Miss Schnee?”

“Of course, ran with his tail between his legs after his accident.” She giggled resting her elbow on the arm of the chair as she admired the ruby liquid within her glass.

“I was one of his professors at the time. He may be born Atlas, but I find it safe to say he chose Vale. Especially in the more _ fun _ areas.” Oz sat back down with a glass of wine himself. It was a very sharp wine and not to his taste.

James looked over as Ozpin relaxed and swirled his wine glass. _ Thank you Oz. _“He is right, I’ve just been playing the game and with this election I will be free of it. Then your friends can gossip like the harpies you are and it won’t mean anything to anyone but you. How would you like your opinions to become irrelevant? Perhaps in a few years I’ll marry your daughter and then you’ll have to figure out how to reverse the mess you made. What if Whitley never has children and Winter won’t. You’ll have to come begging to us to take over the family name.”

The look of shock on Willow’s face was priceless so James pushed the advantage. “What did you think this was? Some petty fling? I hate to break it to you but I’m too old and too busy to waste time on something like that. Weiss and I have been discussing an engagement since her return to Atlas. So you will have to let some common forester boy into the ranks of your family whether you like it or not. You’re just lucky that I am a Huntsmen so when the venom you spit draws Grimm I’ll be equipped to protect your sorry hide.”

“Well I-.” Willow got up abruptly and almost sloshed her wine. “Excuse me I have to go speak with my husband.” She rushed from the room her dress billowing out around her.

Klien walked in as she swept out with a tray of tea and cookies. “My, that went well. I was ready to assist but it seems I wasn’t needed.” He walked in and set the tea down and as he moved to take the wine anyway everyone returned their glasses to it. He chuckled. “Not fans of red?”

“No not really.” Ozpin said and was surprised when Ruby set about serving tea.

Winter helped Klien taking the second tray of wine. “Excuse me but I really should get back out there.”

“Thanks Winter.” Weiss hugged her sister before her and Klein left.

Ruby passed around cups of tea and cookies. After that she needed something she was used to doing, to keep her hands busy. The verbal war had been terrifying and she hadn’t had a clue what to do. Pouring the tea was the first thing that came to mind. She sat back down and took a sip, it was a very strong black tea and she found she liked it. Everyone was breathing a bit easier after a few sips. Ruby finally found her voice again. “I didn’t know you were a forester.”

James tilted his head towards her with a smile. “Really Ruby? Ironwood, it’s just the same as Elmwood and Oakwood. We are named after the trees we tend. My family owns almost half of the western Solitas tree line which ends up equating to several hundred acres of forest. Most of that forest is Ironwoods. Before Dust was discovered we were a very powerful family. Ironwood while harder to get burning will burn for much longer and hotter than anything other then charcoal.” He looked into his cup and traced his thumb over the elegant curve of the handle. “Needless to say the name Ironwood doesn’t command the same respect as it once did. We were replaced by the Schnees.”

“You mentioned once that you don’t talk to them anymore.” Ruby asked softly regretting it instantly when she saw James’s fist clench. “Your family.”

“It’s a bit of a long story.”

“Then tell it, I for one am not ready to go back to the party and you’ve never told me about your family.” Weiss reached out and set a hand on his leg.

“James-.”

“It’s fine Oz, it was bound to come up someday.” James had a drink of tea and began. “I am the youngest of my four silbings. Largely because my birth killed my mother. As I mentioned we own much of the land very far from Mantle and my family have never liked the cities. So when it came time for my birth my parents as they had done with my siblings remained at home. Only well, it didn’t go well and…” He took a deep breath. “Let’s just say that was the start of the rift in my family. Fortunately, my eldest brother’s wife had also given birth not even a week before so I was given to her. My father and siblings never forgave me for killing my mother. Grimm took my father when I was ten and my uncle took me in. He was a Huntsman that patrolled our forests keeping the Grimm down. As you can imagine that was the start of a very long education.”

“How could your family do that to you?” Ruby asked, she couldn’t imagine blaming a baby for something they had no control over.

“They loved my mother, it’s understandable.” James took a bite out of a shortbread cookie. “I am long since past being hurt by it. I have to thank them for it really, because I was never really family to them my uncle took me on. He is a very introverted man, I am privileged that he took me and set me on the path that would define my life.” He turned the cup to look at his own reflection. “I don’t speak to my siblings, I know they don’t approve of what I’ve done. That they think I was supposed to replace my uncle, he is getting old now and has largely retired to his own cabin. I still visit him on occasion when I have time. Though it’s been several months now.”

“Maybe you should visit him soon. With Winter taking over I am sure Atlas could spare you for a day to make the trip out.” Ozpin said. “Enjoy what family will have you while you have them.”

“Maybe, it would be nice to get out there. It’s relaxing if that makes any sense at all.”

“Maybe you just aren’t a city boy, no matter how hard you’ve tried to be.” Ozpin sipped his tea. He had heard the story before as had Qrow, but he always sympathized with James here. Oz did believe that James was not where he belonged only where his ambition and desire to make the world a better place had led him. He could see James very happy as a forester, even if he spent most of his time hunting Grimm.

James smiled on reflex, such an Ozpin thing to say. “Maybe and maybe soon I won’t have to be. Gosh you’re making me feel old.”

Ozpin chuckled softly. “Well you are in a way, with age grants perspective at least in those who have walked the world. You’ve had stress beyond the normal, forced to see more things in an… unnatural development. You’ve been forced to age beyond your years.”

“Well, I guess we’ll see what happens in the next year.” James looked over to Weiss she was being quiet. “I’m sorry I brought up marriage to your mother. She might force our hand now.”

“I know, but worse comes to worse we can have a two year engagement or something.” Weiss took his free hand between hers. “It’s not like it came out of nowhere, we have already talked about it.”

Qrow finished his tea and set the cup down. “We should get back, if we stay away too long they’ll think we are having sex or something equally stupid.”

James finished his tea as well. “You’re right, we should get going.”

Ruby pouted and put her mask back on then finished her tea. Bit by bit the food was finished and masks returned to faces. When they arrived the dancing was back in full swing. Ruby shivered at all the people, so many people all spinning and moving together. “You guys go dance, I’m going to find a quiet corner.”

Qrow looked her up and down. “Alright, Oz come dance with me?”

“Always.” Ozpin took his hand and with James and Weiss went to dance floor and joined in. Ruby picked her away around the edge of the huge room. Like swarms of butterflies they flew together in great waves of silk and jewels. So beautiful to hide the self centred people beneath it.

Ruby felt a hand tap on her shoulder and spun around for the second time that night. The man behind her was about the same height and build as Qrow. He wore a large hood covering his head to the middle of his temples. His mask was black and full faced like her own. Upon it was a design of wilting petals. His suit was much the same as Ozpin’s with three thick black belts around his middle bringing his coat in tight. Rather then have any fur on the collar it was a high straight angular thing that hide his jaw. It was embroidered in blood red petals and vines woven together. He offered her his hand. “May I have this dance?”

The silver eyed warrior was surprised by how soft his voice was. She couldn’t put her finger on it but something about him set her at ease. After a moment's hesitation, she took his hand. “You may.” His hand held hers gently as he guided her out into the dancefloor. They joined the spinning wheel of dancers added their red and black to the mural of colours. Ruby was relieved when he put his hands exactly where they were supposed to go, they never strayed, he never held her too tightly. He was quiet and Ruby found herself relaxing more and more into his touch. “Do you like the party?”

“No, not really my thing. I only came to meet people, I am new to Atlas and Mantle respectively.”

“And have you?”

“Yes many. So many of them are so arrogant, it’s sickening.” Her partner said and couldn’t keep the frown off his face. Arrogance, he knew that emotion all too well. “Still I am trying not to judge them too harshly, I am well acquainted with arrogance as I struggle with it.”

“Acknowledging a flaw makes it all the more easy to address.” Ruby said as she looked up into his black and red mask.

“So I have been learning… you came with Qrow Branwen. I have a question if you are alright with it.” He spun her in time with everyone else.

“Sure shoot.”

“There is a rumour that he is a faunus, either a crow or cat one.”

“Ah that.” Ruby pursed her lips and they danced without a word for a minute. “Do you believe in magic?”

“Yes.”

The petite woman looked up to him in surprise. “Well, hmm. It’s possible for a person to awaken and develop magic in themselves. Qrow has been developing a magic for a long time now. More recently it’s develop into claws that appear to be permanent. He was not born a faunus but I guess in a way he is becoming one.”

“How interesting.” Adam spun her around and they danced for a few more minutes before Ruby asked. “Why do you care if he’s a faunus?”

Her partner kept his voice quiet. “I am one as well. I guess you could say I am looking for friends in Atlas. I’ve never really understood humans and I have… difficulty approaching them. My hope was that he was a faunus and could teach me now to live with humans without losing my temper.”

Ruby wondered just who he was and how he got into the ball, he had to be someone important to get an invitation. “Well I am human and you are doing just fine. I think I like you even.” That made her partner smile, it was a kind thing she liked it.

“Well you are the first person I have dared to dance with. I figured if one of your partners was faunus you’d be alright with dancing with one.”

She giggled softly. “I would dance with you all the same. One of my best friends was a faunus, she’s gone now but I’d never wish harm on someone for something so trivial.”

“Trivial?”

“Yes, why judge a person for a physical aspect? It’s like people calling me fiery or mean because I’m a redhead. The very idea is silly but petty people will do it all the same. As their betters we just have to make it our mission to be open then them, to lash out against them would make us as petty as they are.”

“That is certainly a different way to look at it.”

“Faunus or human, it’s all the same to me. It’s the person that is important not what they are packaged in.”

“Hmm. I feel privileged to meet such a wise and kind human. You are giving me a great deal to think about.” The dance came to a conclusion. “May I have another my lady?”

Ruby giggled. “I am not a lady but yes you may.”

The next dance was a simple waltz and the floor thinned a bit as many partners went for refreshments. The music was just right for a comfortable dance, not so slow to force intimacy or to fast to break partners apart. After a moment the tall man asked. “How do you like Atlas?”

“I don’t really, my home is Vale and I miss it. Still I have my family and that helps.” Ruby bit her lip to help keep the tears at bay. “Still I couldn’t bring my daughter with me and I miss her so much. Her grandmother was murdered shortly after we left her.” Her words became choked as she tightened her grip on his coat.

“I’m sorry for your loss.” He had chosen to go on ahead when his partners stayed behind in Mistral. Well they weren’t really partners anymore. One of them was crazy, he couldn’t help but be a bit relieved that she had failed in her goal. This little human woman was tugging at his heart strings. This was a human that wasn’t bad, that knew he was a faunus but still was dancing with him. Not one word of insult.

“Sorry to lose composure like that, she’s just my baby and I love her grandma so much just thinking about it hurts.” Ruby took a deep breath trying to stop the tears as her vision started to blur.

He barely knew what to do, if she was a faunus he would have stroked her back. Really seeing no other course of action he did just that. Just a small stroke with his thumb and was very surprised when she started to relax again. Eventually Ruby pulled herself together and asked. “What about you? How do you like Atlas, where are you from?”

“I was born in Mantle, my parents were indentured servants to the Schnee Dust Company. I was born into that same servitude. Eventually I escaped and made a name for myself traveling the world. I only recently returned… I wish to set right the ills done to my people.”

“I can understand that. My friend Weiss also hates her family's company and wants to set it right. She can’t change it from within until her father and mother have passed but she’s trying to do her best as a Huntress in training and eventually Huntress. She hates what has been done to the faunus in Mantle and Atlas. She just doesn’t have the power to change it on her own yet, the best she can do is work from the outside in.”

Her partner could barely comprehend that Weiss Schnee would be all for faunus rights. That a Schnee could like and respect faunus but he could feel her heart beat through his hand. She wasn’t lying. His mind jumped to killing Jacques and Willow so their heirs could take over more quickly. He shook his head, no it was that kind of thinking that had ruined his old life. He had to be smart he had to learn better then his instincts. He wanted to be lionized and a murderer no matter who they murdered could never be a hero. “I would very much like to meet her, I imagine I could learn a great deal from her.”

“I could introduce you after this dance if you like.” Ruby offered, she could feel how stiff he had become but his touch remained kind.

“Thank you, I think it would help me to learn a great deal.”

“I’m happy to help anyone learn.”

The dance concluded and he escorted her off the dancefloor and Ruby pointed out Weiss and Qrow who were having a drink. James and Ozpin were still having fun embarrassing Atlas nobles by dancing together. The two smiled as Ruby brought her new friend to them. “I this is umm. A new friend I made.” She lowered her voice. “He’s a faunus who is looking for new friends and to understand humans better.”

Qrow pulled off a glove and offered his hand to the newcomer. Black claws sheathed but showing. “Nice to meet you, as I’m sure you’ve guessed I’m Qrow Branwen. The lovely lady here is Weiss.”

The new man clasped Qrow’s arm at the forearm much to the other man’s surprise and joy. They shook once in a Valean greeting. “Nice to meet you Mister Branwen.” He let Qrow go and bowed from the waist to Weiss.

Weiss curtsied and said. “It’s nice to meet you sir, having someone with a different perspective than the usual sycophants my father likes to surround himself with is very refreshing.”

“You don’t enjoy these parties then?”

“Never, not even when I was a kid. Once I understood just what kind of person my father was I lost all respect for this kind of life and how it is maintained. Still I can’t change much, only do my best to treat everyone fairly, I am trying to become a Huntress so I can show everyone that being a Schnee doesn’t define me and that I don’t believe in what my father does.”

The newcomer felt like he had been hit over the back of the head with a warhammer and yes he did indeed know what that felt like. “Pardon me for being stunned.”

Weiss smiled, she liked this man, he was polite but it didn’t feel like he was trying to flatter himself or anyone else. “It’s fine, I don’t mind. I’m used to people thinking of me only as a Schnee who can’t think for herself.”

_ Just the same way I’m used to, only being seen as a faunus and not a person. _ He cleared his throat. “I can understand feeling like that, I am used to a similar form of discrimination.”

“Aren’t we all?” Qrow picked up a glass of orange juice. “Especially here, where being from Vale might as well be a curse.”

“Forgive my ignorance but how so?”

“Tree humpers, whores, I really could go on all day. Even futureless and homeless Huntsmen. Welcome to Atlas elite, where protecting others over your own interests might as well be a crime.” Qrow sneered. “Really no different or worse than being a faunus in this Kingdom.”

“Being both must be difficult.”

“Eh, call me a late bloomer but so far I can keep it rather under-wraps. So it’s Huntsman whore instead.” Qrow pulled his glove back on.

“Your partner told me how it came about. That you aren’t but have… become.” He licked his lips. “Have you been down into Mantle much?”

Qrow nodded. “Yes, it’s a disgusting place. I uh _ removed _ someone who was praying on people with prosthetics a couple weeks ago. I do have plans to return and work at picking out the people who hurt those just trying to get by, soon.”

The faunus pursed his lips. “May I join you? I am not a Huntsmen officially but I am very competent in a fight… Perhaps I should explain as I did to your friend here. I am trying to understand humans better, I’ve only ever lived the life of a faunus. I am coming to understand that perhaps I have only seen the worst of humanity as a result.”

Qrow chuckled. “Kid, human faunus. At the end of the day people are just people. You’ll find faunus monsters and you’ll find human monsters. Race doesn’t define how a person will turn out. Nurture over nature friend. Even then you get ones like Weiss here who can even go against how they were brought up and become their own people in spite of nurture.”

“So you don’t believe one group is right or better then another?”

“Heck no, I think there is no limit to shitty people and that people will be shitty if they can get away with it. Take these S.O.Bs, I bet you if they lost all their money and influence they’d be nicer just to survive. Or they’d become all the more vengeful and petty as they’d feel the life they should have had was taken from them.”

“If that is the case, how would you improve things here?” 

The red eyed man rubbed a hand over his smooth jaw. “Well, pick the right people to lead. Take James over there. He may look Atlas right now, but he spent the latter part of his education in Vale. So unlike the stiffs here, he doesn’t believe in human supremacy or that being anything other then straight is unnatural. So he’s always let faunus into the academy, same with gays and lesbians. Anyone is welcome at Atlas academy. So the next generation of Huntsmen and Huntresses are being brought up to that ideal and they’ll share it with their kids. It’s a slow process but if you pick someone good to put at the head of things it will trickle down. So how’d I improve things? I’d keep this going, and in a generation or two this room could be filled with humans and faunus. From all walks of life and sexuality. It’s part of why Vale was the way it was. We had a King who believed in equality for all, so we ended up ahead of the curve as a result.”

“So you think it’s as simple as good people teaching other people how to be good and time?” 

“Well, shit will happen and there will be set backs. But I think it’s a solid idea. Do unto others as you would have done to yourself and all that jazz. Kindness can beget kindness. People won’t ever really get along, there will always be bad apples but if they really are bad. People like me come along and protect those who can’t do it themselves.”

The faunus was stunned into silence. Years of ideology rebelled against the idea, that it was the humans that were evil and that they’d never learn. Yet here were three examples just standing beside him that proved that idea wrong. Humans could learn, they could kind to faunus. How many more would they teach in their life times, how many of Vales own had been like this? Scattered to the winds taking these ideas with them to the other kingdoms. He instantly reflected on his own actions, how he had killed for fun or because he wanted humans dead. If he had killed humans like these ones then their message would die with them and it would only make everything worse in the long run. How much had he ruined things, hurt people who may have never done anything wrong just because they were human? He had killed his own people because they had gotten in his way. Where had it all gone so wrong?

Ruby offered him a glass of champagne. “Hey are you okay?” She set a petite lily pale hand on his arm.

Kindness, even now a human was showing him kindness. If he had been kind, could some of the bloodshed of his past been avoided? He took the drink with an utterance of. “Thank you.” He killed Blake, the traitor to the White Fang movement, his own apprentice for betraying him. Her death had cleared his mind, he had planned to use the image to rally another splinter cell of White Fang faunus around him. Was that really the best way to go about it? He wanted to rally the faunus to be free of the mines. To take back their lives. What would a revolt really do? Get more faunus gunned down in the streets, get him killed at the hands of someone like Qrow. Who was older but faster, stronger and more skilled. Adam didn’t have any illusions Qrow could beat him in a fight, it wouldn’t be easy for him but he could do it. Qrow had said that kindness can beget kindness. He knew something else to be true though. Violence will beget violence. He had a long drink. “I’m sorry, I am just a bit stunned. I have never thought in such a way.”

“Shame for you then. I don’t want to know what kind of life you’ve had. Frankly don’t care either, the past is just that, past. The fact that you’re putting forth the effort to learn now is enough for me.” Qrow finished his glass of juice. “People can change, it’s only those who don’t want to change that aren’t worth teaching.”

“You are right there, thank you for talking about this with me. You’ve given me a great deal to think about.” Adam turned his attention to Weiss and bowed to her again. “And thank you, for being an example that a person can choose their own path rather than take the one set out before them.”

“I am happy to have inspired you.” Weiss inclined her head to him.

Adam jumped when a hand clapped him on the shoulder and he was half pulled into a hug. He looked up to find who he was sure was Ozpin beside him. “Making a new friend lovers?”

Ruby giggled. “Are you buzzed? I still remember the last time you were really drunk.”

“Hmm, me too. You pulled me out of All Howl’s Night dance for a shag behind a tent. Good night.” Ozpin purred. “Too bad we missed this years one, but then again I’m not sure it’s even celebrated in Atlas.”

“It’s not, sorry.” Weiss said.

“And to answer your question my love, yes I am a bit drunk. I am a bit out of practice and one of the waiters was giving out vodka.” Ozpin turned his attention to Adam. “I like this one, where’d you find him?”

“He approached me for a dance, he’s not like most of those here and is trying to learn about us. Maybe even to be a better person himself.” Ruby said with a smile, the faunus looked like he was caught between flight and fight. “Do be nice though you’re scaring him.”

“Right right sorry.” Ozpin let him go and stepped away from him looking at him up and down. “He is pretty though.”

“I am a faunus.” Adam said already primed for the backpedaling that was normal to him.

“So? If you got horns under that hood I can think of fun things to do while grabbing them.”

Oz’s complete dismissal and innuendo left Adam blindsided. He couldn’t even really remember the last time someone had flirted with him. Oz continued. “If you don’t mind me asking, are they sensitive?”

“A bit yes, like if someone were to touch your nails.” Adam found himself answering without thinking.

“Hmm interesting. I’ve never had many faunus lovers, just haven’t come my way. I imagine there is a great deal to learn but that all the more that is the same.” Ozpin tilted his head like a wolf.

“That is a good approach to take, I have not had many lovers period so I am afraid I would be a poor teacher.”

“Tch, shucks.” Ozpin snapped his fingers.

Qrow laughed. “You can play with my claws all you like Oz.”

“I will be taking you up on that. With so much of my magic back where it belongs I might even take up shapeshifting again. Gosh, it’s been centuries.” Ozpin walked over to the table and picked up a juice. “Gotta replace those fluids before I get properly tossed on all the drinks around here.”

“Yes, as much fun as you are drunk, now is not a good time.” Ruby said with a giggle. “We don’t need you accosting our new friend because you think he’s pretty.”

Ozpin flicked a hand up and down. “He’s built like Qrow, you can’t blame me. I bet that coat is hiding a beautiful ass. You think he’s pretty too, I can feel it through your head.”

Adam looked down and saw the flush on Ruby’s chest. “Oz~.” She whined. “I am trying to be polite here and you are making it difficult!” 

Adam decided to put her out of her embarrassed misery. “It’s fine, your chest is giving you away.”

“Gah!” Ruby covered her breasts and hoped that the blushing would stop. Her cheeks were burning as it was.

“Not what I meant.” Adam hauled his eyes away. He most definitely didn’t find her pretty, most certainly not! His gaze flicked back, oh hell he was a hot blooded man after all. She was pretty and had one of the finest racks he had ever seen. He worried his lip and then said mostly because he figured none of them would take offence. “You are very lovely though, your lovers are blessed to have you.”

Ruby blushed all the harder, she was used to Qrow, Ozpin and Weiss flirting with her but a complete stranger was new. “Thank you.” She bit her lip and said. “Oz is right though, you are very handsome.”

“You haven’t seen my face though.” Adam said, suddenly very conscious of the brand over his eye.

“Not all that makes for a handsome being revolves around the physical. You seem to be a nice person though, even if you have some big scar I don’t think anyone here would care.”

Ozpin snorted through his second glass of juice. “Heck yeah, you should see my sorry hide or my arm. We’re old hats at accepting scars here, the only annoying thing is when they get in the way of the sex.”

Adam blushed under his mask, if he found a way to spend time with these five he had feeling he’d have to get used to all the sex stuff. “Well that isn’t a problem I have.”

Oz giggled and purred stepping back towards Adam. “Then we won’t have any problems lovely.”

James grabbed him by the scruff of his shirt. “Drink your juice and shut up till you’ve worked it down to at least a buzz.”

Ozpin grabbed James by the lapels, he was drunk enough that it made it easier to ignore the pain in his arm. “Daww’ where is the fun in that Jimmy, I’ll have you know I am self medicating right now.” He wiggled the fingers of his left hand. “See look at those little sausages move.”

The faunus couldn’t help it. He laughed, he doubled over and laughed so hard he had to hold his guts and Qrow took pity on him and held him up with an arm around his waist. Ozpin, headmaster of Beacon. Immortal fucker and source of the Maiden powers. Was drunk, a mess of flirting and silliness that Adam wasn’t sure he had a match for in all this life. Tears gathered in his eyes. “You guys, ha you guys are amazing.” He carefully lifted his mask just enough to put his fingers underneath to clear his eyes. “I can’t remember the last time I’ve laughed like this. Hahaha Aaa. That felt good.” Adam found himself smiling, it was such a strange thing for him to do.

“See he appreciates me.” Ozpin leaned up and tried to kiss James even as his equal in height tried to avoid it slightly. James put a finger on Oz’s lips. “Drink juice first, just think, if you’re too drunk to hold your tongue you’re too drunk to have sex. I will personally get out the Aura cuffs and tie you to a chair so you’re forced to watch while I have fun with your husband and wife while you are left frustrated.”

Ozpin spun on his heel and went back to the juice bowl. He finished his glass and poured another and started to drink that too. Adam was left chuckling again as Weiss explained. “The promise of sex is about the only thing that will get Oz to behave.”

“So I see. I could get used to this.” Adam said and fought the frown away. They’d probably try to kill him if they knew who he was.

“Here,” Ruby pulled out Oz’s Scroll from his pocket. “What is your number?”

“Sixty-four seventy-one eighty-two.” Adam said and a second later his pocket buzzed. He pulled out his Scroll and the message read. :Let’s all be friends: His smile grew. “Thank you Ruby.”

“Well, we have six now and while we had planned for a five are you familiar with Valean spin dance?” James asked.

“Uhh, a little. I’ve been to a couple All Howl’s Nights.” Adam wasn’t sure what he was getting into but he had a feeling it would be fun.

“Great, do you know the solar spin?” James asked.

“Uh yes, that’s the one with six groups of six around a circular bonfire right?” Adam spun a finger as he tried to remember the steps.

“Perfect I even already bribed the musicians. They’ll give us Bonnie At Morn.”

“Wonderful, nice and slow to show off with. Too bad something tells me these people wouldn’t enjoy the quicker dances.” Ozpin said having sufficiently sobered up. “The floor is clearing do we want to go out now? Then make our retreat for the night?”

“Sounds good.” Weiss said. “We’ve stayed long enough that a retreat would be acceptable. Are you okay with another dance?”

Adam nodded. “I know the steps. How are we pairing up?”

“Hmm, would you be alright with being in the centre ring with Ozpin and I? Qrow can be on the outer and will probably get flirty with you if that is alright with you.” James tapped his chin in thought.

“Yes, I’m fine with that.” Adam looked over to Qrow who only smiled as he finished his drink. 

“Right then let’s go.” James lead the way into the dance floor. Enough time had passed that many of the dancers were tired and taking a break. As the Valeans took to the center of the room those who remained trickled off.

Adam’s heart was hammering in his chest. He had never done anything like this before, to be at the centre of so much attention to dance with people he only knew in name. What in all the Gods names was he thinking? One wrong move and he could find himself impaled on more then one stiff pike tonight. Yet Adam took his place in the circle of who should be his enemies, trying his damnedest not to flee from the party of humans or worse kill them. He put his back to Ozpin and James so they formed a triangle. Across from him stood Ruby, clearly it had been decided to give him the one he had already danced with before to set him at ease when he wasn’t looking.

The music began soft strings. Adam took a breath turned on one heel and stepped out bending over following his leg as he raised his hand above his head offering it to Ruby. In return she did the same step their hands hovering a centimeter apart. As the music swelled as they bent up from their backs there chests coming within centimeters apart. Ruby stepped away from him with a spin her dress flaring out. Adam followed stepping carefully with long fluid motions as she spread her arms coming to a stop he set his hands on her waist and they moved together. His left leg extended back hers following so close they touched. He threaded his fingers through her hand as they hopped together spinning onto that back foot as Ruby brought her leg up to be almost parallel with her body.

Adam released her hand and stepped away turning her with another spin to face him. Ruby jumped hooking her leg over his shoulder. Adam had to admire her flexibility as he grabbed her by her waist holding her steady as she brought her other leg to his shoulders as well. Holding her tight he spun once with a long step back towards the other two pairs. As he came to a stop Ruby released her hold on his shoulders and dropped down landing on her hands and cartwheeling back to reach out behind her. Qrow and Weiss squeezed her wrists as they stepped apart drawing their arms to the limit, they all stepped in a circle lining up with a new partner.

Ruby stepped forward and up to James, she set a hand just above his skin and walked around him with a long fluid step making sure to flick her hips with each movement. She came back to James’s front and drew the back of her fingers up his chest. He seized her hands and kissed each in turn. Then released one to set of his on her hip. They spun in waltz steps mingling with the other dancers. Closer and closer, till the inner partners Ruby and her counterparts all leaned back on their mans arm and touched each other’s chests, a single finger down from collar to hip. In tune they all let out a soft sigh. Their partners brought them back up and they kissed each cheek before another mournful sigh and stepping away from them as they stepped back.

Qrow and the girls turned inward, a hand reached inward that they grasped at the wrist again. This time they shimmied as they walked in another circle, the actions sending their skits flying in a wave of silver, red, black and white. He came to a stop before Adam and smiled. His partner returned it but Qrow could see it lacked confidence. The steps this time were the same as the last. Qrow strode up to him and trailed his hand over Adam’s chest. He could feel the muscle underneath. As he came to stop before Adam he could feel the muscles under the back of his fingers jump at his touch. “Relax.” Qrow whispered as he stepped close.

Adam took his hands as was the dance and kissed the back of each. This was a little embarrassing to do this with another man but he was managing. In time with James and Ozpin he released one hand and set it on Qrow’s hip. He could feel the leather belts against his palm and feel his skin under his thumb that hint of bare love handle was very warm. Qrow’s hand was on his shoulder as they danced, Adam almost put some distance between them but Qrow kept close their bodies brushing and rubbing against each other. Adam blushed as the erection that Weiss had inspired only grew more firm through the waltz. As was the dance, Adam guided Qrow away from the other four and then back again. Like before Qrow lifted a leg against Adam’s thigh forcing the faunus to hold him up and press their crotches together as Qrow stroked the two women. Qrow’s soft sigh in Adam’s ears did bad things to his heart and trousers. He brought Qrow back up and was just a little sad when the cold ceramic of his mask prevented him from feeling Qrow’s lips.

The inner group spun again and Ruby returned to him this time she stepped up to him as he did the circle. Touching her with just one finger, taking in her curves with his eyes. Part of him found it hard to believe she already had a child but there was no sign of it on her body. He did see the edge of what appeared to be a golden chain tattoo peek out from under the straps of her dress. He came around to her front and they joined hands stepping together so her arm was drawn over his chest as they stepped forward then back and the opposite arm. Adam released one of her hands and spun him under his arm then into his free one. Catching her in the crook of his arm and holding her by her pelvis his hand splayed over her womb. They stepped forward together as Ruby reached up and set a hand on the back of his head careful not to disturb his hood.

The silver eyed warrior could feel the erection as they spun and danced body to body. It was technically traditional to do this dance nude. However, it was just as good clothed even if the effect was more on the visual spectacle rather than inspiring lust. She did not blame him for it for the blush of embarrassment had long since turned to the flush of arousal on her chest. They finally broke apart and end the dance the same way it had begun. A low bow to her partner coupled with an elegant show of leg.

Respectful clapping filled the room, though some of it was more genuine. For Vale dances often required more physical fitness than Atlas ones and skill to achieve. Some could respect them just for that. Willow was chief among the ones praising the dance. For once she did not have a drink in hand but more than that she held a glint of envy in her eyes, jealous of her daughter. She for one could not dance like that, she wondered when Weiss even had a chance to learn it. They deserved a reward for putting on such a fine dance. Willow caught her daughter looking at her and beckoned her over.

Weiss saw it with a sigh and nodded towards her after drawing James’s attention the six walked over to the Schnee matriarch. “What a wonderful spectacle. I’ve not seen a dance so entertaining since Beacon fell. I must insist you stay the night.”

“Excuse me Miss Schnee but we had planned on retiring after that dance.” James said.

“Then retire you may, you do have my daughter on your arm. Still I assume you want to stay together and you can’t possibly use Weiss’ old room, it’s much too small for bedroom for any activities that you might get up to. Weiss darling why don't you take them flute room.” Willow chuckled with a small smile.

Ruby tilted her head as she asked. “Flute room?”

“Mother just loves~ to name rooms after her favourite things. The champagne flute for example.” Weiss said with a roll of her eyes.

A guff of laughter came from Qrow. “Wonder who’s got the Pint room? Oww.” He grumbled as Ozpin elbowed him in the side.

“Thank you mother, we’ll be happy to use it.”

Weiss lead the way out of the ballroom before Adam spoke up. “Uh, thank you for the nice night but I’ll leave you be I’m sure you don’t want me around for the night and I’ve had enough for tonight and my bed is calling my name.”

“What is your name?” Ruby asked looking up to him as he let her go.

He almost froze but a name came quickly to him. “Adamantine, you can call me Adam for short.”

Ruby scrunched up her face. “No that won’t do. We know an Adam and he almost murdered my sister. What about a middle name?”

“Leon.” Adam said, it was the first thing that came to mind.

“Leon it is then. Okay goodnight. Be sure to give us a text or call at soon.” Ruby leaned up and kissed the corner of his mouth. “Don’t forget about us.”

Adam blushed. “That’s not likely to happen, but it might be a little while I want to process everything that was said tonight.”

“Okay. Night.” Ruby walked over and joined Ozpin and Qrow.

“Goodnight everyone.” Adam bowed sharply to them. “Thank you for the conversations.” He turned on his heel and walked towards the exit before he made it awkward.

He had a bike waiting for him in the household parking lot. It was a big black combat model, he kicked it into life and road out into the city. The events of the night made his gut twist up. Sweet Ruby and her kind smile, Weiss who should have been the embodiment of everything he hated. Turned out to be kinder than Blake, with ambitions all her own. He could understand ambition. That ambition though, even that undermined his beliefs. Her ambition was to make Atlas and Mantle better for the faunus, to make it _ right _. For everyone. Even Qrow had it on his mind, even felt that things were already improving. Just going the slow and steady route, lead by example.”

The cold sliced through his coat as he traveled down the through the city towards the edges. He turned down one side street and then another. He came to a hotel and parked in the lot. No one looked at him twice as he rode the elevator up and punched in the code to the hotel room he had rented. For the whole ride the words of those people that had treated him kindly like it was the most natural thing in the world. Who took him being a faunus in stride and even flirted with him. He couldn’t remember the last time he had felt so… well like a person, not a monster. The door hissed open and he walked in and closed it behind him. Sleeping on the bed was the noble he had tracked and stolen the invitation of.

Adam reached up and unlocked the cuffs around the man's wrists. He woke with a groan and shot up away from Adam. “Get away from me you freak!”

“As you wish.” Adam took the invitation from his pocket and tossed it onto the bed. “You can still go if you want, I imagine they’ll go on till dawn.”

“Why did you do this?!” The man sat up and grabbed the invitation.

Adam turned his back on the human before his temper was tested. “Don’t mention me, or I will find you and no one will find the body.” He reached into his pocket and pulled out a platinum Lein card. “It’s full and I’m sure it’s just pocket change to you. But consider it incentive to leave anything about me out of your gossip forever.”

“Agreed.” The man said.

Adam tossed the card into the bed and walked out. Fortunately he didn’t meet any resistance as he left, kicked his bike back into motion and rode out. Why had they been so kind to him? Were they right? Was having an open mind and being _ kind _ the way to improve the world? No, that couldn’t be right. Wars had to be fought over something like rights. He drove down the highway to an apartment block. Yet… Vale had been the one to win the Great War. The nation that these three or even all five of them were from.

He pulled into the parking space for his flat. He stormed up the steps then into yet another elevator. He knew that Cinder and Neo were in the city in a different building, even if he wasn’t sure which. He hadn’t reached out to them, just got a message from Cinder asking where he was. That had been yesterday, but he already had this plan. He closed the door to his small cheap flat shut behind sharply and walked into the bathroom. It was plain and clean, he pulled off his hood, then the mask.

SDC stared back at him.

They had ruined his family, his life. Weiss’s kind smile filled his head, Ruby’s kind words. Even Ozpin had straight up flirted with him. These, these were the faces of his enemies and yet… they made him feel more… “Gaaa!” He punched the wall but thankfully didn’t break anything then grabbed his hair with both hands. “Why do I feel like this?!”

He stripped out of the many layers, and stepped into the shower the hot water poured down his back. Adam grabbed his horns just to feel them. Oz had wondered what sensation he had in them. They felt like touching the rest of him basically, no special sensations. They were just another part of him, that had been taken in stride. They weren’t faunus, they were human and they liked him all the same. They didn’t even know who he was and they liked him. Didn’t want anything from him, just were happy to talk to him.

Even Blake when they met had wanted something from him. He had everything he wanted when he had been head of the White Fang. Yet he fucked it all up. He had everything and he only hurt his own people, killed his own people over what? Power? Control? A stupid girl that has always been a self centred bitch. A stupid girl who had tried to control him when they first met. Then when the going started to get rough abandoned him to his own path. Where had he gone wrong? When had he become blinded by hate? When had that hate moved from being focused on just the SDC to all humans?

Would he have murdered innocent souls like Ruby? Mothers who just loved their children. People not humans, people who just wanted to live their lives. Did he have the wrong of it? Could whole cultures just be changed with time and good people leading them? He wanted to be a hero. To be a good person, to be a hero to his people. Maybe leading by example was the right path. Adam washed his body down, then got out. His mind turned back and forth, what he had been doing for years, against what he had been told that night.

“Uggh.” Adam dried off and crashed head first into the double bed. Why did it all become so complicated in one night. He screwed up at Mistral he knew that, he lost _ everything _ and now he was in a place where no one knew his face. He had a chance to be a new person. Were Valean views something he should try and learn to accept? He knew Atlas, Mantle and Menagerie views. Vale, he had never put real time into learning about Vale. A party on occasion sure, learning the dances for said parties but the beliefs of the people. No. He had never put the time in.

He rolled over and stared up at the blank ceiling. “Maybe, I should talk to them again. I have Oz’s number, I just have to figure out a way to keep my identity secret.” He reached up and pulled a lock of red hair down. “I could dye this I guess. I don’t think anyone has ever seen me without my mask so I could just go without. They did say they don’t care about scars.”

Adam rolled onto his side and looked out the window. Cinder would still be waiting for an answer. She’d probably kill him if he didn’t respond when they next met. On the other hand, they might never meet again but if he started spending time with the Valeans it was more likely than not that they would meet again and that Cinder would see him as a traitor. So his options. Do nothing and stew on these thoughts till they consumed him. Go back to his original plan, make a new White Fang that might end up just as stupid and blind as the first. Go to Cinder and have to work with her crazy ass till she stabbed him in the back. Or… talk to them again. See if there was a way he could become their friend. See what they could teach him, maybe no. Earning forgiveness for his mess that was out of the question. No person in the world could be that understanding. Besides he didn’t want forgiveness, he just wanted to be better for his people.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kry: Thank you too: Baker1762, The_evilburger, ZoeyTheWeeb and QueenofSpades19 for your comments.  
Ardy: Should I mention my terrible awful no good very bad idea?  
Kry: Na, let them guess. We hope everyone enjoyed the extra long chapter.


	22. Schöne Aprikosen,

Weiss lead the way through the huge halls, Ruby looked up at the pictures on the walls and stopped before one of Nicholas Schnee. He looked like James in the shape of his face but he had a full pointed beard and white hair. He wore armor of silver and had a red cape. She tilted her head and smiled, she could see why red suited Weiss. Weiss opened a door and stepped in with a sigh. “Here we are.”

Ozpin whistled as he walked into the room. “I didn’t know they made beds this big anymore.” He spun on a heel and flopped into the red and silver wool duvet. Oz oozed into it. “I like this bed.”

Weiss walked over to the fire already going in the hearth. “It’s probably at least a century old, back when families slept together to help keep warm. It’s moher saying we’re old fashioned.”

Ruby was the last one in and she closed and locked the door behind her. Free from prying eyes she removed the gloves and mask with a huff, one hand carding through her slightly stiff hair. The room was huge a fifteen by fifteen meter squared room with an attached bathroom. There was a huge rug under the bed that filled most of the space then another before the fire with three couches around it with edges that acted as tables as on the corners. A side table against the wall had a tray of liquors and glasses on it. The bed was a four poster with two side tables. Aside from the fire the room was lit by a huge windows looking down on the courtyard as she discovered as she walked over and looked out. There were other people in the courtyard, some dancing or eating or having their pictures taken. Ruby frowned and pulled the huge red curtains closed. “There are people down there.”

“Of course there are.” Weiss sighed and pulled her mask off and set it on the couch followed by her veil. “Because mother would hope we’d forget the window in the flurry to get in each others pants.” She started pulling at the lacing of her dress rapidly. “Why else would she invite us to stay.”

James walked over and stroked her shoulders. “Calm yourself, there is no point in being upset with her. It is just giving her power over you.” He rubbed the tense muscles of her back. “We’ll just stay the night and go home tomorrow and think no more of her.” He reached down and helped her with her corset. “So let it go, we have a huge bed to christen- the Valean way and fun to have tonight.”

Weiss took a deep breath and let him undress her, he took the straps off her shoulders and held them as he drew the dress down kneeling as he went, his fingers skimming over her skin. She closed her icen eyes and tried to let the stress go. She was with people she loved, she was safe, here her _ Sir _ was undressing her. As the dress pooled on the floor he kissed her thigh and she stepped out of it.

James gathered up the dress and set it over the back of a couch. Her snow white panties were the finest pair she had. Satin embroidered and cut to frame her behind. Little designs of red petals mixed in. He reached out to her and she met him in the middle. “I know you have something in mind, but I’ve an idea too.”

“Oh?”

Weiss smiled and drew him away over to Ruby who still stood by the window. Ruby went still as Weiss took her hand placed it in James’s. “I know you two haven’t gotten together yet, I have been waiting for you both to figure each other out. But we have a big room here, we have some peace and quiet. And Ruby.” Weiss moved to her and reached up and stroked her cheeks with her thumbs before leaning in and kissing the shorter girl.

The men watched as the kiss deepened as eyes glided shut. Qrow walked silently over to Oz and snuggled up to his side and began undoing the buttons of his coat. Weiss withdrew from the kiss. “I think it would do you a lot of good to step outside your comfort zone. I know you’ve been hurting and that it’s been hard for a number of reasons but we are altogether here. You have your safety net should you need it.”

Ruby was relaxed by the gentle sweet kiss, Weiss knew her mind even more than Ozpin and Qrow on this. She had helped her after Tyrian and understood the pain and terror that he brought back with just his name. She trusted Weiss to know what was good for her. So she looked up to James who had been quiet. “What do you think?”

James took a deep breath as he thought it over. “That you are a beautiful young woman who has been through a lot. I don’t wish to give you the impression that anything is expected of you. That said Weiss knows you much better than I and I trust her judgement.” He reached out and touched her chin. “And that I would be privileged to know you better and that I will treasure your trust.”

Ruby smiled and said. “Okay, I think you’re right Weiss. Go play with Oz and Qrow, I know you’ve had a thing or two in mind with them for a while now.”

Weiss giggled and bounced over to the other two, Ruby was totally right there. Oz saw her grin and asked. “Oh have you now?”

“Yes!” She came to a bouncy stop. “I’d like to have you both, like what you do with Ruby when she screams the house down. I had an enema before we came and everything.” Feeling silly she spun around and pulled her panties down. “Tada!”

Oz and Qrow’s eyes narrowed in on the little blue butt plug nestled between her cheeks. Weiss looked over her shoulder at them with a grin. “It’s only a small one because I didn’t want it to distract me tonight but something is better than nothing.”

“Ohh! You’ve been wearing this all night? Well you’ve certainly got our attention and consent.” Qrow moved away and spun her around as he knelt and take a nipple into his mouth. While his hands came up and cradled her butt. Ozpin circled the pair trying to decide where to start. “If you don’t protest I think Qrow should be the one buggering you. You don’t have as much practice as Ruby does.” He pulled off his mask and veil tossing them onto a couch before starting to remove his clothing.

“No complaints here.” Weiss gasped as Qrow started to kneed her butt in round circles pulling her butt cheeks apart and making her hyper aware of the plug.

While they set about having their fun, Ruby and James watched for a moment before he asked. “Would you like to start by the bed. You are very petite and I am err not.” The silver eyed warrior blushed and walked over to the huge four poster bed and traced the wood carvings of a pillar. “Probably a good idea not to do anything too adventurous, Weiss has mentioned that you’re umm.” She bit her lip before saying sticking it out a little through the word. “Broader, then even Oz.”

James followed her letting his steps be heavy and brushed a hand through her hair. “She talks about me?”

“Some, she has missed you for a long time after all. Sometimes when I needed cheering up we’d compare notes and some of your… style and attributes would come into the conversation.” She sucked in a breath as he brushed her hair out of the way and stroked a finger down her spine till he reached the lacing of her dress.

“So you know a little about me. Shame I don’t know anything about what you like. I’ve made a guess in the past that you are a submissive but that is as far as I’ve gone.”

Tug tug, pull. Lacing through holes as the corset loosened around her torso. “I like to serve, to be controlled. A service sub as well as a rope bunny. Doming doesn’t interest me at all, I like to provide pleasure for others.”

“Hmm, do you remember when we joked about you being able to handle the three of us at the Vytal festival?” James drew the straps off her shoulders savoring all the pale skin. She had more muscle then Weiss through her shoulders. No doubt a response to using a scythe rather then the much lighter rapier. Her skin was creamy rather than Weiss who was more alabaster. Though given her crimson hair he had feeling she’d burn where Weiss would tan. “Does that appeal to you? It was partly said in jest so I am not sure.”

Ruby shivered in pleasure as he pulled the dress down. “Yes, it always has. Not sure if it’s physically possible but that falls under used for pleasure to me. I’ve a bit of a kink where large amounts of ejaculate are involved.”

“Hmm, the human body is very capable of adapting given enough time. I’d be surprised if you couldn’t do it.” He was pleasantly surprised to spy another butt plug between her cheeks this was was green. _ Always staking your territory eh Oz? Just can’t help yourself. _ James kissed one of the lily white cheeks. “I see you came prepared.” He stepped away and set the dress aside, her turned her to him with a touch.

Her panties were red and green but without any real back to them just a few decorative strings. Ruby blushed and covered her ample chest. “Well Weiss got it into her head after I taught her the solar spin. That we should come prepared for fun as it was going to be a stressful night. She figured that everyone would be into relieving some stress after it was over.”

“It was a good thought.” James said watching Ruby’s body language closely as he thought over her kinks. “Would you like to undress me?”

Ruby smiled. “Yes please Sir.”

James raised his arm in a welcoming gesture. Her little embarrassed smile as she stepped up to him undoing the sash around his waist and setting it aside on the bench before working at the buttons. She bit her lip as she worked, trying to make her touches as efficient as possible to unwrap her treat as quickly as possible. He helped her pull his coat off and removed his mask and veil for her setting both aside.

Ruby leaned up on her toes stepping close to him as she undid the buttons of his dress shirt. The room was nice and warm so she was comfortable in just her panties. James reached up and gently stroked her arms and shoulders with the back of his gloved fingers. He could see the little shivers that ran through her at the light touches. Ruby finished with the buttons and reached up pushing the shirt off his shoulders, he helped shrugging it off and tossing it aside.

She bit her lip as thick black belt hide her prize from her. She half wondered if it was symbolic. Feeling brave and then thankful for the rug she knelt rubbing her palm in small motions over the packet of his trousers. She could already feel that he was aroused, that dance had done it to her as well. Her thin panties were already soaked. She looked up at James but his expression was very hard to read, he was focused on her but anything more was concealed. Mustering her courage she undid the belt the click of the buckle making her insides clench. She undid the button and pulled his fly open, trying to be sensual about it but found her hands shook with excitement.

James stopped her there and removed his pants and trousers himself. Finally tossing his gloves on the pile of clothing. He watched as Ruby swallowed thickly and took his half mast erection in hand. “What do you want to do?”

Even half erect Ruby knew she would not be fitting that in her mouth. She had wanted to get a good idea of what she was tackling before letting it near her sex or ass. “Can I just touch and explore for a bit?”

“Of course, we aren’t in any rush. Do you want me to show you?”

“Maybe both?” Ruby reached up and pet up the side of his leg like she knew Oz liked. She had already noticed some similarities in their groins so she wondered if any of their pleasures were the same. Both he had Oz had the more full ball sack that hung lower between their legs in the warmth of the room. She happened to know it would feel very good against her clit if he had her on her front. She reached up and cupped it gently drawing her fingers over it pressing just hard enough to feel the large testicles within.

James squashed a grunt, he hadn’t expected her to go straight for his balls. He kept everything down there trimmed smooth because Weiss preferred it and he wasn’t into styling like Qrow and Oz were. Ruby seemed to be enjoying it as well as she dipped her head to one side and gave his sack a little experimental lick. She hummed pushing up gently between his balls to separate them slightly. The skin was just a tiny bit tighter then Oz’s normally was. She parted her lips and to suck very gently on a testicle while rubbing light circles on the other. James found himself stroking his erection without even thinking about it as he watched her.

Ruby had decided he smelled and tasted very clean. The smooth skin was appealing and he just tasted like skin. All good things. She looked up at him to see his lips had parted over slightly and he was now completely erect. The petite woman drew slowly off him before rising up and moving his hand away so she could touch him. It required both hands and did intimidate her. While equal in length to Oz, so she knew it would hurt if they weren’t careful about positions or it would utterly melt her brain as it usually went do both. However he was noticeably broader, and unlike Oz didn’t narrow after the head. Instead being broad and bulbous, which would not give her insides any reprieve. Still it wasn’t Hazel, there was that at least she could do this and as Weiss said. He’d take care of her.

While James didn’t have access to her thoughts, she was so involved with them that she couldn't control her expressions. A quick flash of something dark and fearful passed over her features and James laid a hand poised over her head. “Hey.” He stopped her with the muted word and pulled her up by her wrists to stand before you. “Are you okay?”

“Yes fine, why would you think otherwise?” Ruby looked away, as he let her wrists go. She returned them to his cock lightly touching it just under the head.

“You have this thing you do when something on your mind, you’re doing it right now. Look at me.”

Ruby found herself looking up on reflex at the order, she blushed when she noticed it had been her instant response to a command. “What?”

“You’re worried about something, thinking about it. I don’t want to do this if you’re not happy.” James reached up with his metal hand and held her shoulder stroking it with his thumb.

Ruby felt Oz and Qrow’s pleasure start to ramp up and looked over. The three of them were before the fireplace with Weiss between them as the kissed and touched her body. She closed down the bonds, she didn’t want them distracting her right now. “It’s nothing, just a passed bad experience.”

James frowned and took her hand. They walked over to the side of the bed, he tossed the duvet out of the way and he said. “Sit please.”

Ruby did putting her hands in her lap, arousal in her body warred with her thoughts and nervousness. James knelt before her, just as aroused but ignoring it for her. “Please tell me Ruby, you of all people should know that the best way to do this is to put the entirety of ourselves into the moment. And you can’t do that if your mind is elsewhere. So please tell me about it.”

“Are you familiar with Hazel Rainart?”

“I have read his file.”

The petite woman bit her lip. “I… had sex with him once and it’s a long story I don’t want to get into too much but. Well I’m sure you can imagine he was very umm, well you can guess and it hurt. A lot. I just couldn’t help but think about it.”

“I see.” James took her hands in his and rubbed circles on the backs. “You know we can stop at any point, if you’re the slightest bit uncomfortable.”

Ruby giggled. “You know I had a baby, no man will ever come close to that.”

James rolled his eyes and smiled with her. “I know, I wish I could have seen that. Qrow, Ozpin and I used to make kink lists and one thing we all had in common was that we _ really _ liked pregnant women.” He let go of her hands and tapped the inside of a knee with a finger. “And I’ve imagined it at length. Lay back for me will you please.” He reached up and she lifted her hips as he pulled her panties off.

Ruby took a deep breath as she laid down into the soft sheets, she closed her eyes and spread her legs at his prompting. Watt’s words about her spreading her legs for James came to mind but really what did she care about what Watt’s said. This was anything but some crude one off over his office desk because he asked for it. James’s hands left a bit odd on her one just a bit cooler and smoother than the other as he pulled her butt to the edge of the bed. Her breathing picked up she knew what this meant.

The Atlasian was sure to warn her of his intent, trailing his fingers up her thighs, pressing a kiss to the side of one. Relishing the smooth skin on his lips. He drew two of his living fingers through her nether lips, the rose of her body was hidden from him presently. No doubt the thoughts of Hazel made her body wish to withdraw and hide. He should see her breathing pick up as he teased her clit with the lightest of brushes. Her wet sex was easy to slide his fingers through, he caressed over her vulva in a little circle that left Ruby breathless.

The silver eyed warrior started to properly relax into it as he touched her. She knew he was trying to put her at ease and she let the moans run free. Releasing the tension in her body through them. Ruby remembered what he said about having her mind on the moment. So she pictured the energy he was stoking her sex. Pictured it flowing up through her chakra, it was a little difficult for her. She hadn’t done this is such a long time, she tried to remember the steps. To breath in and out in controlled breaths through her mouth, to flex her pelvic floor and carry the energy up through her.

As James brought his tongue into his actions holding her legs apart simply against his hands without restraining her. Ruby cried out louder, his tongue delved into her licking in a smooth stroke. Soft and slick not at all like fingers or a hard cock. She lost control of her breathing as James kissed and licked her till her body bloomed for him. He curled his tongue and rubbed over her clit with the even smoother underside as he slipped a single finger into her. Ruby clenched down on it instantly but tried to carry the energy up through her. Rather then let it get twisted up inside of her.

James worked her slowly and noticed when she kept clenching in time with big breaths. How her legs started to quiver and her fingers grasped at the sheets. As she tossed her head back and cried out. He moved up her body kissing along the curves of her muscles as he added another finger. When he reached her breast he felt her clench tight again and heard that higher cry as the clench turned into a fluttering of her walls. “Are you trying to practice tantra?”

Ruby didn’t answer him right away, instead trying to focus on the energy letting to travel down to her fingertips. Not even James adding another finger as she relaxed broke her from her moment of ecstasy. “Mmm, yeah trying. What you said about having your mind on the moment made me remember it. Do you know it?”

James lifted a brow at her. “Oz was my teacher too, I know it. I just haven’t thought about it for a long time either.” He turned his hand and stroked over the spongy tissue of her g spot.

Ruby bit her lip but the, “Mmaa.” still escaped her, she could hear how her sex was sopping around his fingers. James moved half onto the bed and kissed her cheek, she tilted her head as he kissed down to her neck drawing his teeth over it. The tall man listened as her breathing picked up. “You know you’re taking three of my fingers now, you’re wet and ready.” He purred into her ear. “Do you want to try it?” He drew his fingers together and slowly introduced his pinky.

The silver eyed woman had long since lost track of time. She knew it had to have been a while for him to be able to do that. She looked over towards the fire and could only see Weiss with her head back as Ozpin kissed her neck on one side and Qrow the other. She was moaning softly, her eyes shut, mouth parted as she bounced a little with the impact of her lovers hips against her own. Ruby leaned to him kissed James cheek, he moved and kissed her. Long and slow, a light trace of tongue over her bottom lip. She reached up and threaded her fingers through his hair, it was strange as it was shorter than her husbands.

“Should I take that as a yes?” James murmured his lips brushing against hers as he spoke.

“Yes.” Ruby moaned softly as James withdrew his hand.

The blue eyed man coated his member with her juices then rubbed the reminder off on the sheets. With only the firelight filling the room, her body was cast in shadows and warm orange. Still he could see how flushed she was that creamy skin tinted rose red. Her crimson hair spread out like a halo around her head. “You are beautiful… Do you have a position you’d prefer?”

Ruby shook her head and sat up on wobbly arms. “I’d rather you picked.”

“Hmm.” James sat down beside her and tapped his lap. “Straddle me, I know you don’t much care for riding but I think it would be a good place to start.”

As much as the position wasn’t her favourite the order was nice. She wasn’t sure if he had done that on purpose but she hoped so. Legs still quivering she sat up and crawled over, James leaned back onto his arms as she knelt as high as she could above him. Easier said then done when his erection was all too eager to bump her behind. James shifted so he could kiss her breasts as he wrapped an arm around her holding her secure by the small of her back, his large hand easily holding it. “Breathe deep for me now.”

Ruby did and she felt him do the same, his breath warm against her chest. It still didn’t stop her from stiffening as his broad head found her folds. He spread them with two fingers. “Breathe.” He kissed her neck and let her take a few deep breaths before drawing her down.

The impassioned wail drew the attention of her husbands and Weiss. They could see she wasn’t being harmed though, Weiss snuggled against Oz hugging his shoulders as they watched Ruby and James. Qrow looked over but was enjoying himself too much to stop altogether, so he reduced it to a rocking action that would keep the three of them stimulated.

The silver eyed warrior felt like her insides couldn’t take anymore. Even if in the back of her mind she knew they totally could. She distantly heard James groan as he slowly entered her body. She couldn’t stop her body from tightening up, resisting. Her lover bit her shoulder moaning but he stopped drawing her down leaving her to quiver as she was penetrated by him. “No, please don’t stop.” Ruby tried to lower herself but fighting the instinct to flee, made her legs freeze up. Her nails scored his back as she clawed at it the sensations warring inside of her.

“I need a minute, you’re very tight.” James kissed her neck again. “You know the breathing technique, do it with me.”

The other three returned to their own pleasure, it wasn’t hard to see what James was trying to do. Best leave him to do it in peace. 

Ruby tried she dipped her head to rest her temple against James as they shared long breathes. She focused on the flow of air in and out of her body with him. Slowly other sensations dawned on her, the feel of gripping the warm smooth metal. She could hear Weiss’s soft moans, that made her body remember that Qrow and Ozpin were only steps away. That she had chosen this and most of all she was safe. This wasn’t Hazel, he wouldn’t hurt her with his sheer mass and lack of care. With that thought, with each breath the tension drained out of her muscles and she lowered herself down. James’s arms became comforting as he supported her weight but let her pick the pace.

Silver eyes opened to meet bright blue, as she settled in his lap. Her expression softened and she drew her hands up to hold his head. She traced two fingers through the grey at his temples. Ruby felt her soul do that now every familiar twist. Her eyes widened _ NO! He is Weiss’s and I already have two! _She tried to quash the tether reaching out, no this would not do!

“Ruby what’s wrong.” James reached to her chin as she turned her gaze away and grabbed at her chest with an arm. _ No, no no no no. I already have two very genetically diverse partners I don’t need a third. _

“Nothing just give me a minute.” Ruby closed her eyes and tried to feel her soul. To put it away in a box, to prevent it from reaching out. She did not know what the hell it was doing but she wasn’t about to let it complicate things.

“That look was not nothing.” James turned her by her chin to look him in the eye again.

Ruby sighed and hugged him again burying her face to his neck. “I’m a vessel soul remember, tied to Qrow and Ozpin. Only it seems I don’t have a limit on the bonds themselves.”

“Excuse me.”

“I felt it this time don’t worry, my soul just decided you were worthy mate material. Or at least wants to do it’s preliminary checks. I could feel it and stop it, we’re good it just surprised me.”

Held tight in the soaking silk of her core, James decided to take her word for it. He held her firmly and started to lift her in time with his hips. Ruby reached up and wove her fingers back into her hair and kissed him soundly. Moaning as they moved together, the pleasure was quick to build and Ruby couldn’t focus on a kiss. The silver eyed warrior broke the embrace and moaned long and loud to the ceiling as they ground together. James pressed open mouthed kiss after kiss to her chest. She just felt so good.

The Atlasian bought her down and stood up and turned. Ruby latched on tight with all her limbs as he moved into the bed and set her down. James thought she looked like a Valkyrie with her red hair tumbling in long waves over the pillow. He treasured her gasp as the change of positions made him strike deeper, he could feel her walls tightened like a vise around him. He leaned on his forearms as she clung to him for all her worth. “So good.” He moaned softly following the most basic of instincts and moving faster. Making her breasts bounce as her stiff perky nipples brushed against his chest.

Ruby couldn’t keep from crying moans of pleasure. “James James!” Her whole body arched like a bow as she came. Her hands clenched in his hair. She felt him move brace his legs better. “Your Aura.” He uttered into her ear as he moved a hand grabbing her hair by the base of her skull.

“Can’t!” She couldn’t think, just feel. That thick length between her legs, his balls against her butt with every deep drive into her. She heard him groan and slide his legs back, Ruby was reduced to trying to keep air in her lungs. As each impact set electricity up her spine, she grasped and clawed at his back feeling the sculpted muscles move. She could also tell he holding back, it was a tension she was very familiar with in her partners. She was always so small under them and they feared hurting her. Still Ruby could do nothing about it as the pleasure stole her voice, only hold on with all her strength. When he pulled her hair just right it sent her crashing into ecstasy again but this she felt him follow and quivered anew. Ruby didn’t open her eyes as James nuzzled her neck and kissed it again, a little nip to her neck. 

When she felt a hand that was familiar but not James’s stroke over her head she looked over to find Ozpin laying on his side beside them. “You need to be a bit more careful love.”

“What for?” James asked and leaned his weight on one arm, he was very un-inclined to move from the heaven that was her body.

“Something tells me James that you don’t want a mental tie to her too.” Oz drew a circle on her temple. “I felt you shut them down, but imagine my surprise when I felt something new form.”

“I felt it and tried my best to squash it.” Ruby snuggled into James pressing a kiss to his chest. “He’s warm and comfy.”

“Uh huh, but given how not picky your soul has been you will have to work out a way to keep those tethers to yourself.” Oz pet her head.

“Hey! I’m plenty picky!” Ruby wrapped her arms around James’s neck.

“Uhh huh, so far every male that has gotten to sleep with you that you weren’t related to and has been kind to you.” Oz smirked as James grabbed her and rolled them over so she could lay on his chest.

"To be fair, that's not a large number. The being kind bit." Ruby wiggled a little bit and lifted herself up till he slipped free her and then she collapsed with an exhausted moan. “And I was bonding to you long before we had sex. We were touching Aura long before then and that is what did it.”

James put an arm behind his head and pet her back. “So I keep my Aura to myself.” He thought she looked very cute dozing on his chest. “Though I’m flattered you find me proper mate material.” Ruby hide her face and groaned. He patted her back. “There there, you can’t control it very much it seems and no harm has been done.”

“I just wish I knew why it picked people. Like what if something like that happened with Hazel?!” Ruby shivered at the thought.

“It must be more than just a genetics things. Maybe other factors are included as well and we just haven’t worked it out yet.” Ozpin leaned over and kissed her shoulder. “Now come here you.”

“Awww.” Ruby whined as he picked her up by her middle and pulled her off of James. Ozpin put her down in the middle of the bed and Ruby couldn’t help but purr and snuggle down. Weiss giggled from her spot leaning on one of the bedposts. Qrow was standing with her holding her up by a hip. “Well Weiss, I think it would be handy to have a hotline to James’s skull.”

Weiss crawled up onto the bed and tapped Oz in the chest till he got out of the way and snuggled up next to Ruby. “I don’t mind if you bond him Ruby, just means you can carry any offspring I might want to have.”

“No~!” Ruby swatted away her hand when Weiss patted her belly between her hips. “I still have to have a litter of kittens for Oz and Qrow.”

Ozpin chuckled and got off the bed with a stretch. “James’s soul form is a snow leopard so he’ll give you kittens too.”

“Really?” James shifted on his side as he looked over at Oz.

“Yeah, you’re a snow leopard and Weiss is a lynx. Qrow is of course a crow and Ruby,” He reached around Weiss’s shoulder to pet Ruby’s. “Is a little white house cat. It seems like living souls look like animals in the In-Between.”

“So everyone gets to be cool but me!” Ruby pouted and purred as Weiss pet her belly.

“Cause you’re not a happy house cat at all.” Weiss giggled.

“Lydia did also say once that you are very likely a very young soul. That could be a factor as well. Qrow is a crow but it’s a crow the size of a Great Dane dog. We know that he is a strong soul, so perhaps size comes with age.”

“Hmm,” Weiss turned and kissed Oz’s chest. “So when are you going to let James bugger you?”

Ozpin jumped and almost squashed Qrow who shoved him off and Ozpin fell off the bed with a THUMP! “Owww~.” Was whined from the floor. Weiss crawled over Qrow much to his amusement as everyone on the bed stared at her rump. “Come on it can’t have been that surprising. You must have heard Ruby and I getting ready and thought about it yourself.”

Ozpin looked away and hummed. It was Qrow who spoke up. “I made him prep for it, I am too cause yeah you two weren’t the only ones hoping for a buggering and I thought having everyone around might help Oz with it.”

Oz signed. “I suppose we could give it a try. The last bout made my arm rather cranky so attempting to relax might be good for it.” He got up and held his arm to his chest. What he wasn’t telling them was he was sure it was oozing under the bandages and compression sleeve that he had left on. “But I want at least one drink in my system, to help manage how this hurts if nothing else.”

“You didn’t mention your arm was bothering you.” James got up as well but stayed by the bed as Ozpin walked over to the liquor table and poured himself a glass of vodka. “It’s nothing bad just aching, and yes I know mixing sex and alcohol is stupid but I am not going to even get buzzed by this and yes I have recovered from my drinking at the ballroom. I just want to numb my arm a bit. Make it easier to ignore till you can make me forget everything.” He sipped the drink, it didn’t taste like much beyond alcohol but he really did just want the numbing effect.

“Hmm, only because there are plenty of us should anything happen.” James was getting worried about that arm, Oz had used it more tonight than he thought was likely since it was hurt. He walked over to his clothes and pulled the sash out. “Would you be alright with it being bound to your chest?”

“Sure, why not.” Ozpin walked over holding his arm by the wrist again. He stood patiently while James bound his arm tight to his chest. Apprehension twisted in his guts, he didn’t like to do this sort of thing. It just wasn’t a big interest of his, he knew it could feel really good, all the science behind it. Giving up control was just hard for him. He was broken free of his thoughts when James stroked the back of his fingers over his cheek. “You don’t have to you know.”

“I know, but it will be good for me. Literally.”

James chuckled and leaned in for a kiss looping his arms around Ozpin’s waist. “You can call all the shots, think of it as my dick for your pleasure. I am more than happy to get off on the fact you’re letting me do this at all.” Ozpin opted to deepen the kiss rather then respond. “I miss the beard, you are growing it back in.” He growled nipping James’s bottom lip.

“Yes Master.”

The girls covered their mouths to smother their giggles as Ozpin’s cock jumped to attention at James’s words. “Alright you win.” Oz laughed withdrawing from the kiss. He turned so he was facing the bed. “How do you want to do this? I’m sure someone’s got lube in a pocket somewhere.”

“I think we all figured we’d go home but..” James reached over to Ruby who giggled and moved a leg back so he could easily slip a few fingers through her folds. “Something tells me we’ll be just _ fine _ for lubrication. Still, why don’t you lay down for now.”

“No, I’d rather stand it’s easier on my arm.” With a big breath Oz leaned forward bracing himself with his good arm.

Weiss crawled over and put herself below Oz, letting her legs fall open. She parted her folds with two fingers, the juices of her own body were mixed with his seed. They showed in thick strands as she played with her sex for him. “Just look at me.”

Ozpin did actually find that Weiss’s distraction helped. James went about relaxing him completely by the book, dry fingers till puckering, then stroking with wet till again puckering. Oz couldn’t hold in the moan as James pushed two fingers slowly inward. He knew the drill and bared down till his muscles were exhausted. Only then did James seek out his prostate and start to slowly massage it.

That action made Ozpin very aware why people did this. His moans were soft and muted as his arm trembled. Weiss smirked as he started to lose it, his eyes closed and with that she slide forward and took his cock in a hand elegantly and she with a smiled lathed her tongue over the head.

“Fuck!” Oz shoved himself away from the bed arching back. James caught him holding him up by his chest. “You good?” James asked as he kissed up Oz’s neck with open but soft kisses. He knew Oz didn’t like marks. “Fuck! Weiss, Oooo, just get on with it James!”

“As you wish.” James removed his fingers and replaced them with his cock, which was still wet from Ruby’s juices. He moaned as the slide was smooth and easy. There were perks to the bigger partners too. Oz bit down on the back of his hand to muffle a shriek as James pressed his length into him. Weiss drew away seeing as Oz was over the bit he had the most difficulty with. She looked over her shoulder to find that Qrow was already slowly buggering a blissful Ruby. She was laying on her front as relaxed as one could get as another was having fun snapped his hips to her butt with a little flick of his hips.

With that in his sight Ozpin moaned. “So go already James, I’m fine!”

“I hope that you’d be better then fine.” James wrapped his free arm around Oz and started to move holding tight as reflexively Ozpin pushed back towards him leaning forward.

_ Oooo, why I have I turned this down for so long? _ Oz clenched his jaw as the pleasure burned through him. He forced his eyes open to see Qrow and Ruby, Weiss playing with herself beside them. Every thrust brushed his prostate, the ecstasy made his cock leak. He half wished Weiss would suck him off but he’d need a lot more practice to retain enough of his mind to keep steady for her. He closed his eyes and moaned softly as James found a rhythm that suited them both.

“Feeling good Oz?”

“I’m sure you can guess.” Oz’s turned his head and captured James’s lips in a kiss. He couldn’t help but purr as James relaxed is arms and rubbed a nipple in small round strokes. Oz reached up and grabbed a handful of James’s hair and held on. As the hand playing with his nipple moved down to ghost over his cock.

“Am I right in my guess you can’t come like this?” James broke the kiss and Oz took advantage to focus on breathing looking up to the dark ceiling.

“Probably~.” Ozpin closed his eyes again as James started to stroke him in time with this thrust.

“Anything you want?”

“My brain is fried do as you wish.” The copper eyed man was surprised when he was suddenly released and pushed down into the bedding. His legs were kicked out behind him as James held him down by his good shoulder and let his weight fall on where they joined.

“FUCK!” Oz howled into the bedding, pride forgotten. He grabbed the sheets with a hand and leveraged his chest up as James let all of his strength come to bare on the task. Orgasm ripped through him without so much as asking first.

James’s brows rose in surprise but he grinned and redoubled his efforts. The first round with Ruby made it easier to manage his own pleasure. He loved the sight of The Great Ozpin, in bliss below him. Not that he’d ever share that thought with Oz. The firelight on his skin, the moans and grunts that filled the room. Ruby was getting louder as Qrow took after James and kicked things up a notch. The general focused on seeing if he could get Oz to come again. He stroked with a heavy hand up Oz’s back and grabbed his hair.

Ozpin was lurched out of his bliss and shoved himself up right. “Don’t touch the hair.” He snarled.

James let go instantly and stroked Oz’s cock instead. He knew Oz’s alpha snarl when he heard it and didn’t want to go anywhere near that part of Oz. He palmed the head and stroked quickly as Oz crumbled again under the sensations. Mixed moans ran in his ears and James rotated his hips once more making the man curse in a language James didn’t know and come again. This time he followed.

Ozpin groaned his head pressed into the sheets. He felt like all his limbs were noodles, still didn’t mean he was about to let James serve him. “Get off.”

The blue eyed man rolled his eyes but did, again hiding the satisfaction there was in Oz’s state. He reached out to help as he saw Oz’s legs buckle but the other man turned over and batted James’s hand away. “I’m fine, I don’t need any help.”

“As you wish. I’m going to go get cleaned up something tells me Weiss wants another round.” James headed off into the bathroom and Oz got up and with a wobble walked around to the free side of the bed and crashed down onto it. Qrow and Ruby were snuggling together catching their breaths. As he cuddled up to them his arm throbbed in such a way that was impossible to ignore. Thankfully Ruby had shut down the bonds earlier and was too out of it to bring them back online now.

James returned and he and Weiss put on a show for them. The night came to a conclusion when they were all too exhausted to move and to care about wet spots. It was only then did Ozpin get up. He walked to the fireplace and set another log on the dwindling flames then walked into the bathroom and shut the door softly. He turned on the lights with a soft dimmer then pulled James’s sash still holding his arm to his chest undone. Next came the buckle that helped hold the sleeve in place.

He pulled it off fingertip by fingertip, then sighed. As he feared large splotches of red covered the bandages from fingers to shoulder. It had been a taxing night before his partners decided sex was on the menu. He had hoped to go home, where he would be able to clean up without them noticing. Oz pulled the knot undone and then the bandages free. At least the skin was slowly evening out, he could see the cracks along the worst of the scaring. “I wonder how many weeks this put me back. Thank you for this stupid party Jacques.”

He stepped into the shower and the water instantly came to a nice hot temperature. Oz watched the water run red for a bit before cleaning himself of the nights activities. He wasn’t like Ruby, Qrow or Weiss, he did not like the feeling of ejaculation within him. Another reason why home was on his mind, condoms. The tall man leaned against the wall with his good shoulder. The water stung but helped his shoulder, he wasn’t sure how he was going to keep it clean for the night the bandages weren’t any use anymore. Though he had half a mind to take those home so no one would have any ammo to guess how bad his arm still was. Rumors were one thing, facts were much harder to avoid.

With another sigh he turned the water off and got out drying off. A search through the cupboards came up empty for anything useful for his arm. In the end he put his arm back in the sleeve and hoped that it would keep the bleeding to a minimum. When he returned everyone was out cold under the duvet and he slipped back in with no one any wiser.

* * *

Elsewhere in the Schnee manor, Auther Watts sat watching a video feed he had found. He was very surprised that his hacking bore the fruit of cameras in every room of the house. He watched as Ozpin and Qrow mounted the youngest Schnee lady. Ohh the expression on her face, he almost freed his cock from the confines of his trousers then and there. 

The door opened and Jacques stormed in, Watts didn’t bother to look up from his nights entertainment. Jacques caught sight through the transparent screen. “Put that away!”

“What’s the matter old friend, there was once a time when you would have enjoyed watching something this fun?” He turned the screen and zoomed in on James giving Ruby oral sex. Before switching it back to Weiss as she obviously came with a scream so high pitched it was a bit tinny through the Scroll’s speakers.

“Not when it’s my daughter's face on the screen!” Jacques shielded his eyes.

Watts smirked, watched for a few more moments before shutting it off. Listening to Ruby’s cries as she mounted James was definitely masturbation material. These five were better then paid porn stars. With a sigh and knowing it was saved he shut it off.

Jacques sighed, relieved to have that scandalizing scene shut off. “So! How are you finding your accommodations?” He advanced further into the room and sat on one of the posh leather chairs.

“Adequate. Would go a long way if I had some company of the playful kind.” Watts waved his Scroll back and forth. “It does get dreadfully boring waiting on the election.”

“Oh I saw what kind of playful company you prefer back down in the ballroom. You are supposed to be laying low. I allowed you to stay here hidden under the strict condition that no one would find out.” Jacques pointed harshly at the floor.

“And they won’t.” Watts drawled. “Little miss Rose, sorry Branwen won’t bring me up. It’s possible she’s told the others but they’ll assume I’m long gone.”

“They better. With this election nearing its final days I don’t need James butting his commoner nose into my business.” Jacques got up again.

“Oh you have nothing to worry about that, old friend. The election will go forward as planned. You get your seat on the city council.” Watts pulled up the feed again, oh poor little Ruby scrambling under the General. “Something tells me Jame’s will have other things to worry about soon.”

Jacques stormed out of the room. “He better.”

Watt’s pulled the files starting when the five walked into the room and set them to save onto his Scroll. He played the night forward making sure to zoom in on the best bits. It’s too bad the lighting was so bad. Firelight while erotic didn’t paint this as lewdly as it could have. When they went down to sleep he ended the files there and pulled up another site on his Scroll. Titled: Pleasure House. He brought up the new submissions page and attached the file, filled out the title and tags. His thumb hesitated a moment over the post button, but with a smile on his face he pressed it. “Let’s see how you wiggle out of this one James.”

* * *

If there was one thing Yang missed about Vale it was the festivities. Day of the Dead was celebrated very differently in Mantle. For one the decorations, or lack thereof as was the case consisted more along the horror themes associated with the holiday than the traditional sense. Still at least the people of Mantle seemed to know how to party as was apparent when Yang along with Jaune, Ren and Nora all entered one of the crowded clubs in the heart of the city. 

Yang’s carefully applied makeup matched the bloody school shirt and matching skirt. She had dabbed thin lines of fake blood from under her eyes to her chin, large black circles and more fake blood dripped down from her ear. Ren was dressed as a Franken monster, complete with a bolted collar while Nora clung to his arm as his insane Doctor creator. Finally there was Jaune who had gone simple, a pair of sharp teeth, black cape and matching clothes. A true creature of the night. 

There were many others dressed up but most seemed to stick with normal clothes as they danced and drank the night away. 

Yang spotted the bar and grabbed Nora’s hand bellowing behind her. “SHOTS! WE NEED SHOTS!” The two males sighed and followed their companions as Nora and Yang started guzzling the petite glasses of red liquid they were later informed were called ‘Bloody Mary’s’. 

Music blasted from the sound system, almost bowling over some of the more drunk dancers as they swayed and stumbled about. 

“We should go dance!” Nora exclaimed and immediately grabbed for her boyfriend. Ren chuckled as he was dragged away from the bar to dance. 

Yang laughed loudly calling the bartender for another drink. As he left she noticed a pair of blue eyes hadn’t left her face. “What’s the matter vomit boy, got something on my face?”

“You okay?” Jaune said over the noise of the music. “You seem a little- off.”

A glass appeared by Yang’s hand and she chugged it back. Licking her lips she lowered her voice. “No, I’m not okay. Blake is dead, Lydia is dead, Euclase is missing, Hawk is dead. Argus was all but destroyed. Cinder and Adam are still out there and so is Salem. My sister is afraid of her shadow and all the clues point to this city. So no Jaune I’m pretty fucking NOT okay but I’m still trying to put on a brave face. It would help if you could do the same or at least keep your concerns to yourself.”

“Yang … I-”

His fellow blonde cut him off. “You know what, forget about it. I’m gonna find somewhere else to get shit faced. Let Nora and Ren know I’ll see them tomorrow.” Yang threw back the last of her glass and slammed a Lein card on the bar before storming off leaving a confused Jaune.

Outside the frigid wind whipped Yang’s hair about. The cold didn’t bother her so much, her Aura along with the alcohol she had consumed keeping her body warm. With a huff she set off to find another club. What she had told Jaune wasn’t a lie. People were dead, lives destroyed and here they were doing what exactly? Yang barely noticed when her eyes blazed a deep red, her hair smoking under the grief and anger that simmered beneath the surface. 

Her blonde Huntress didn’t even noticed that her feet had taken her to a familiar bar until the sign above it glowed brightly in her vision. This was the same place where she met Clover. Hopeful she strode towards the door and entered the quieter club. It was like before only no decorations stood out making her feel a bit like an odd duck. That was until a familiar hand tapped her shoulder. 

“Yang?”

There he was, just as strikingly handsome as last time. Dressed in a black shirt with green trim and dark green trousers. He wore an easy smile which spread when he got an eyeful of her. “Wow Yang, you’re looking good.” Yang noticed with some pride how his gaze lingered on her chest region before dropping to the shapely bare legs and back to her chest. “So what are you doing here?”

Hunger and loneliness hit her like a freight train. The hunger for touch, for warmth, to feel. In that single instant she needed something, anything to push back those things. Her hips swayed as she stepped up to Clover, her hand trailed down his cheek. “I want you to fuck me.”

Clover was taken aback as he scanned the area for prying ears before taking Yang’s hand and pulling her along with him outside. The alley between the club and the building next door was empty of people. A dumpster and stack of crates piled up on one side. It was behind those that he pulled the woman with him too, though the moment they passed the view of the street Clover found himself pushed against the wall. Her mouth was hot and needy on his lips, teeth tugging gently at his lips as Clover tried to slow down. “Yang, Yang, hold up!”

Yang broke away, her vibrant red eyes burning into his. “I want to feel Clover, make me feel.” 

Without another word Clover twisted the woman in front of him so she bounced against the wall, a bit sharper then intended as she winced but his lips stole any other objection. His hands went straight up under her skirt and ripped her panties out of the way. He had his trousers undone and his cock out just as fast. He wasn’t worried about a condom, his Semblance had always prevented any unwanted accidents.

He grabbed her by her thighs and lifted her up, slamming into her without any preamble. Yang gasped into the kiss, and grabbed his shoulders. It hurt and she wasn’t ready really but it was better to be feeling something. He made her feel so full that it only took a couple thrusts for her body to get wet for him. Yang broke the kiss and moaned looking up to the sky as Clover kissed, nipped at her neck. She didn’t care that the brick was hurting her back. For a little bit she didn’t want to care about anything other then pleasure.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kry: Thank you too: Sportsfangirl815, QueenofSpades19, darkvampirekisses, The_evilburger and Baker1762 for your comments.  
Ardy: So fun facts, this chapter was supposed to be part of the last chapter but they were just getting so huge and we figured people would prefer a sex chapter of this size to stand on it's own. Also I forgot but I added a link to the song they all danced to at the start of the last chapter. Errr I think that's it. While I do have plans if anyone has ideas for scenes to have just how this scandal will blow up in their faces, I'd appreciate it. I am not very good at writing mean people, I just don't have a malicious bone in my body. Also we were supposed to have the long foreshadowed four some of James, Ruby, Qrow and Ozpin but again this was just getting large so it will have to wait for another time.  
Oh and nowhere have I said all the relationships shown in this story will be healthy and I'm gonna date myself. *Starts Singing Rest in Peace* Spike you are the best.


	23. Veilchen blau, Vergissmeinnicht,

Come morning the group got dressed at the stroke of dawn, in the hope they could slip out of the manor before any of Weiss’s family woke. James was the most dressed of them all and as he grabbed his coat he noticed that his Scroll was blinking. With a frown he fished it out and opened it. Hundreds of messages.

“What the heck?”

The General tapped on the top one, it was a number he didn’t know. :Valean fucker! You’re a disgusting piece of shit.: James deleted it and moved to the next one… and deleted that one too. Another, more of the same. Finally he saw one from a number he did know, Councilman Slate. :Care to explain yourself?: There was a video attached. James tapped on it and he instantly recognised it was footage of the previous night. Starting when they walked into this very room. As it played his large hands started to quake in rage, the events were private and personal. Special, especially between him and Ruby he was only thankful that she had talked about Hazel it was in a voice to soft for the cameras. All the rest though was public for anyone to find. “What the _ fuck _?!” James growled.

At the sounds coming from James’s Scroll, Weiss walked over and her jaw dropped seeing the video. “How~.” She covered her mouth, she understood what was happening, that there was a porn video of them online.

“We’ve been bugged.” James slammed his Scroll shut. “We should have known better than to stay here.” He yanked his coat on and wiped the sash on.

Ozpin was struggling with his arm stiff and locked up. “Best we get a move on then, this is going to blow up in our faces. Ow.” He eased his coat on and tried to adjust it so the seams didn’t bite into his shoulder. Qrow stepped up and helped him. “Your arm is weeping again.”

“I know, it was doing it yesterday. Let’s just get a move on.”

Qrow pursed his lips but they did move on. Weiss strode out ahead of them leading the way to the parking garage. Thankfully it was early enough that they weren’t stopped by anyone. Qrow was thankful his Semblance hadn't struck, he expected it to with how angry everyone was. James took the driver's seat while the rest of them piled into the back. Ruby looked out the tinted window as they left the Schnee estate. “So, what does _ that _ exactly mean for us?”

Ozpin crossed a leg over his knee and hummed holding his chin. “It will be the worst for James and Weiss. It is hard to say, this is worse than it was for me at Haven though. With the election at the end of the month things could get very interesting. Someone might get it into their head to challenge James for the Atlas seat. Just out of hate for him and the belief that public opinion is on their side. Beyond that there is really no telling.”

Weiss was hiding her face in her hands. “I can’t believe this, who would do that? Why were there even cameras in that room? My mother or father?... No my father is scum but he’s not that clever. This was my mother, she’s the control freak type to do this. I bet she would have held it over our heads to make me come back to the family.” She felt tears gather in her eyes. Humiliation, embarrassment, how could her own family have done this too her.

“I don’t know about the cameras but Watts was at the party. What if he hacked into them, what if he did this.” Ruby drew her legs up and crossed her ankles. She was still sore, having someone new always seemed to linger. “He told me when we were dancing that he was the one who shot your shoulder when you were fighting Tyrian.”

Ozpin clenched his fist. “I had a feeling, his question about my arm when I caught up to you both seemed too pointed. It’s more likely that Watts did this, he’s probably gone from Schnee manor by now as well. Without evidence we can’t confront Jacques. Watts is supposed to dead.” He rubbed his eyes, fatigue pulled at him as did pain. The thought that everyone with access to the CCT network now could see them having sex in a moment in time that was supposed to be safe and sacred. Gods he hated it, he was all for putting on a show… at a time and place of his choosing.

Weiss sniffled. “Way to make it worse Oz. How I am supposed to go to school tomorrow?”

“Screw them and anyone who makes a fuss that’s how.” Qrow growled crossing his arms over his chest. “So what if there is a sex video of you having fun. If anyone’s got a problem with it you shove your rapier so far up their ass it sticks out their mouth. Heck, wear green tomorrow. If anyone tries to guilt you say you’ve given up on the prudes of Atlas and learned to be Valean.”

“It’s not that easy Qrow.” Weiss said with tears in her eyes.

“Sure it is, sure the stupid ones will whistle and leer but if they try anything be proud. Cause they won’t understand that. If they can’t shame you then they don’t have any power.”

“Qrow is right Weiss, put on your armour and wear this proudly. It won’t be fun for them unless you make it so.” Ozpin sighed and leaned against the door. “Let’s just get home and hide for the day.”

  
  


* * *

Yang woke up slowly with an arm over her middle. A glance at the electric clock on the bedside table showed it was half past noon. Lips on her shoulder as her partner moved made her hum happy, she parted her legs and bit her lip to contain the moan as he pushed into her again. So much of her didn’t care anymore about anything. He had explained his Semblance was good luck between rounds last time and well she loved that idea. So she didn’t worry about condoms, getting pregnant would be bad luck and that was her uncles area of expertise.

She moved with her lover as he had his fun, he was a good lover. Kissing and touching, rubbing her clit so she came with him. Yang bit her lip at that throb inside of her. Clover pulled out and flopped down on his back beside her. He caught his breath before asking. “You know, you really should give me your full name one of these days.”

Yang turned to rest on her side. “Yang Xaio Long, you?”

“Clover Ebi, Ace Operatives.” Clover offered her a hand.

Yang shook it. “Nice to meet you Clover.”

Clover laughed. “Yeah definitely. You hungry?”

“Yeah.” Yang sat up slowly and swung her legs off the low set bed. “I haven’t eaten since six yesterday.” She stretched her hands high above her head.

Clover got up and noticed his Scroll was flashing. “I’ll make us some lunch then.” He flicked his Scroll opened. “What the fuck~.” He tapped the video that Harriet had sent him. 

Yang looked over when the sounds of sex started to fill the room. One voice she’d know anywhere. “What is that?”

“The General having sex with that little pretty Branwen girl.” Clover was staring at Ruby's breasts so he was completely unprepared when Yang punched him in the gut.

“That’s my sister you sick fucker!” Yang grabbed the Scroll as the scene shifted to Weiss getting two timed by her uncle and Ozpin. “Ugh. What the fuck uncle?” She turned the video off and threw the Scroll onto the bed.

“You’re related to Ruby Branwen?” Clover applied his Aura to make his guts stop hurting.

“Yeah, Ruby is my half sister, Qrow is my uncle. Weiss is on my team, we… were team RW..B..Y.” Her fire went out and she sat down, her arms hung between her knees.

Clover saw the fire go out of his lover. He sat down beside her and reached out drawing her into a hug. “Yang, what happened?”

“We lost a member of our team a few weeks ago Blake. She was kinda my girlfriend, I arrived to Atlas late because I had too.” Yang couldn’t help it as she started to cry. “I-I had to take her body back!” The tears started to fall uncontrollably, she covered her face as she sobbed into her hands. Clover stroked her back. “I-I don’t know what to do anymore. My sister doesn’t need me, Blake is gone! I have barely spoken to Weiss. I don’t even know why I’m here! Team RWBY is gone and I don’t know what I’m supposed to do!”

Clover held her as she cried, he felt so out of his depth a random girl to shack up with suddenly got a lot more complicated. Especially considering his boss fucked her sister. “Look, I can’t claim to know what you are going through. But you are gonna be a Huntress, isn’t that enough? In Ace Ops we don’t have our old teams, we are hand picked to work together and we don’t do the whole _ family _ thing you guys too. So what if everyone has moved on, you can still have our own life not defined by them.”

“I wouldn’t expect you to understand.” Yang pulled away and grabbed her clothes. “I’m just gonna go.”

“Alright.”

* * *

James paced back and forth as he had his Scroll out. Everyone had stripped out of their fancy clothes and were sitting in the living room. Ruby and Weiss were wearing house coats, while Qrow, James and Ozpin were just in slacks. Ozpin had his arm unwrapped and exposed to the air. It hadn’t had much time to breath lately and he could feel the skin suffering from it. Weiss was in the corner of a couch as they listened to the angry voice from James’s Scroll.

“WHAT WERE YOU THINKING!” Councilman Sleet’s voice was shrill through the Scroll. 

“Councilman-.” James started his voice already betraying his exhaustion.

“NO I DON’T WANT TO HEAR IT! YOU’VE IRREPARABLY DAMAGED YOUR REPUTATION! I GOT A CALL FROM MISTER SCHNEE AND HE’S DEMANDING YOUR ARREST!”

“He can’t do that, Ruby and Weiss have been legal adults for years.” James rubbed his temples.

“HOW ABOUT ABUSE OF STATION! YOU’RE THEIR HEADMASTER! I’LL HAVE YOUR SEAT FOR THIS!”

“Councilman Sleet. If you would just let me explain.” James tried to stay calm and reply.

“OH YES! YES YOU WILL GET TO EXPLAIN! YOU AND THE OTHERS WILL BE AT THE COUNCIL HALL AND YOU CAN EXPLAIN TO THE ENTIRE COUNCIL!” Councilman Sleet exclaimed as he continued to fume about this scandal that was beginning to unfold. “YOU WILL EXPLAIN IN GREAT DETAIL AND LENGTH ABOUT HOW YOU ARE HAVING SEXUAL RELATIONS WITH NOT ONE, BUT TWO OF YOUR STUDENTS! AND YOU WILL ALSO HAVE TO EXPLAIN JUST WHAT IS YOUR RELATIONSHIP WITH THE MEN IN THIS DISGUSTING VIDEO THAT HAS COME TO LIGHT!!”

James cringed at the thought of having to explain the many facets of their relation to a bigoted collection of ‘ASSHATS’, as his soldiers would say. However he also knew that to not be there would make things all the more difficult. So he took a deep breath and let it out as slow and quietly as possible before he responded. “Yes Councilman Sleet. We will be there at the time you specify. All of us would gladly explain what has been seen and what is going on.”

“Today Ironwood, this is a mess already. You have two hours to present yourself at the council hall.”

Weiss got up and took the Scroll from James. “Councilman this isn’t really necessary, my relationship with James started before I was enrolled in Atlas. If you are getting complaints you tell those idiots that I am engaged to him. We will announce a date for our marriage when we are ready.”

There was a long moment of silence. She looked at the Scroll to find that Sleet had hung up on her. “Oh that jerk!”

James sighed and took it back from her then sat down on the couch opposite Oz. “Well that’s one way to put it.” Weiss curled up beside him drawing her legs up and had a little laugh. “Yup, Gods.” She hid her face against his chest. “This is just the start.”

James’s Scroll was still blinking as the messages poured in. Ozpin got up and took it from him as the two had a moment to just enjoy the company of the other. He sat back down and opened the first message. :Shit fucker!: Delete. :Sick gay pedo you should just go die.: Delete. :Yeah screw those Valean bitches, show then what we do to their kind in Atlas: Delete. Ozpin wouldn’t put it past Watts to have posted James’ Scroll number with the video. Given that their Scrolls weren’t beeping off the hook it was clear who this attack was aimed at.

Qrow was looking over as Oz set about going through the hate mail and deleting it before James had to see it. Stuff like this was hard on anyone. He got up with a jolt. “I’m gonna go get dressed, I’ve an idea.”

“Qrow where are you going to go?” Ruby looked up she was choosing not to look at the Scroll as Oz read.

“To the owner of the site, I’ll get that fucking video pulled. Or skin him. We’ll see how the conversation goes.” Qrow turned on his heel and stocked off to their bedroom.

“Qrow wait!” Ruby got up but was stopped by Ozpin.

“Let him go, being idle for something like this is hard for him.” Ozpin couldn’t help but wrinkle his nose. :Get out of our Kingdom you sick fuck, if you like Valean’s so much you should just go into exile with them. I’ll destroy your fucking life you sick creep.: Delete.

Ruby looked around, everyone involved in their own thing and for the first time in months she found herself missing Yang. She looked over to Weiss and James, the former had moved into his lap and was cuddling his chest. Ruby reached up and ran a finger over the Aura object at her throat. “Hey… why don’t you two make rings for each other. Help build up the illusion this was planned.”

James looked up from Weiss to Ruby’s throat. “I don’t know how, but I like the idea.”

“You are basically severing a piece of your Aura and shaping it to a desirable object. I can help if you like.” Ozpin closed and pocketed the Scroll.

“Explain the severing bit first, I don’t like the sound of that.” Weiss looked over her shoulder.

Oz got up and walked over to sit beside them. “You cut a piece of your Aura away from the rest. Qrow and Ruby did it differently and I don’t quite know how. It does hurt a bit as you are carving a piece of your soul out of your body then it’s a matter of focus and intent. I can make you a pair of rings if you’d prefer.”

“That might be the best idea, maintaining focus when in pain is difficult I’ve found.” James said as Weiss nodded. “I trust you, I wouldn’t want to muck about with my own soul.”

Ozpin nodded. “You first then Weiss. Face me please.”

Weiss did as he asked and put her hands in her lap. Ozpin reached out and set a hand on her chest. “Close your eyes and relax.” The small woman closed her eyes and took a few deep breaths. She didn’t feel anything at first but after a moment there was a sharp pain in her chest.

James watched as Weiss’s light blue Aura rose up to play softly over her skin. Followed by Oz’s emerald green focused on his hand. He saw Oz hook his fingers and _ pull _ Weiss gasped her eyes flying open she looked down and raised her hands on reflex.

Ozpin snapped his hand shut and the tethers of Aura clinging to it abruptly cut. Oz turned his hand so they could see the wisps of blue trapped by his green Aura. “I’m thinking, the colour of your eyes Weiss. Would you like James’s family crest or our own? Or something else?”

“Use your imagination, what you did for Ruby is amazing I trust you.” Weiss pressed a hand against her chest, it was already reduced to a dull ache but she had been surprised but just how much it had hurt.

“Hmm, as you wish.” Ozpin closed his eyes and focused on the raw Aura. Without looking he picked up Jame’s living hand and traced around it’s ring finger. He shaped the Aura into a ring condensing it like silver. He pictured the canopy of a forest and engraved it upon the ring. He trickled a tiny fraction of his own Aura into it to _ seal _ the Aura into it’s new shape. He let out a long breath and opened his eyes and hand.

“Wow.” Weiss reached out and plunked the ring out of his hand. It was warm to the touch and gleamed. She traced her fingers over the engraving. “It’s beautiful Oz. Thank you.”

“You’re welcome.”

James offered her his hand and she put it on his left hand’s ring finger. He wanted it on his living side, something told him that it was the right place for it. He caught her hand as she withdrew and kissed the back of her fingers. “Alright, my turn.”

Ozpin reached out and they repeated the process, the blue Aura was calmer than Weiss’s and like Oz and Qrow’s it’s deeper colour had an almost _ thick _attribute to it. Again Ozpin shaped it to the same design as the other ring and then presented it to James.

James took the smaller ring and turned it over. The warmth was interesting, he was sure that Ruby’s collar was warmer but then there had been a lot more Aura put into its creation. Weiss offered him her hand and he slipped the ring on. Her smile was shy but warm, Weiss leaned up and kissed him.

Ozpin got up silently and gathered Ruby from the other couch. “Come, let’s give them a moment.” He whispered.

Ruby watched for a moment as the kiss deepened and hands roamed. She could almost feel the humm and energy in the air. With a peaceful smile she took Oz’s hand and they walked to their room. Ruby closed the door behind them and asked. “So what should we wear?”

“We are Huntsmen, they shouldn’t forget that.” Ozpin walked over to a wardrobe and started to pull out the outfit he had chosen at the quartermaster rather then the one James had. Black dress trousers, combat boots with armour. Green cowled shirt with vest, he had a black trench coat lined with fur in the hall.

Ruby couldn’t help but smile as it was almost a copy of what he wore as Headmaster of Beacon. His battle armour. With that in mind, she got out her own gear and got dressed. She finished quickly and helped Ozpin finish getting dressed. They left the bandages off for now as his arm was in dire need of a break. When they walked out to the living room James and Weiss were dressed as well. James was in his usual day wear but Weiss had also chosen her Huntress gear and was wearing her new ring over her glove so it could be seen easily. James had followed suit, the new Aura object clearly on display.

“We’ll we have some time to kill. Movie?” Ozpin asked.

“Oh gosh yes please, it’s a Princess Bride day for sure I need to relax.” 

* * *

Qrow sneaked around the base floor of the building and out a back door. Wasting no time he transformed and took to the sky. After he had gotten dressed he looked up the address for The Pleasure House’s company building. It was a quick flight to find the building and all the easier to get in through a window. A couple employees wordlessly pointed as they flattened themselves to the walls to avoid him. He yanked a door labeled. ‘Manager’ open and was met by a big busty redhead.

“Hello Mister Branwen, you showed up faster then I thought you would.” She tapped a pen on her bottom lip as her emerald eyes flashed.

“Pull.The.Video.” Qrow advanced towards her, his pale garnet eyes locked with hers.

She pouted. “But it makes you look so good~. You’ve no idea how much the original is being traded for right now. Everyone wants a copy of the un-embedded version.”

“I don’t fucking care, we did not consent to have that video posted and we can sue your ass into oblvion or you can take it down. Or I rip out your entrails, feed your body to the Grimm and I do it myself I really don’t care.” Qrow growled.

The flirty manner dropped all at once. “You wouldn’t dare.”

The Huntsmen advanced. “Try me.”

The woman spun on her heel and pulled up the sites archives. Qrow waited watching over her shoulder as she deleted the video. “There I don’t know what good you think it will do. It will just show up on other sites.”

“You’ll keep it off of this one or I’ll be back serving papers. Propagating defamation would ruin your day I think.” Qrow crossed his arms.

“Fine.” The woman looked Qrow up and down. “You could stay a while, I mean if you aren’t too tired from last night~.” She toyed with a bow tie around her neck.

Qrow scoffed and turned his back. “We aren’t the stereotype.” As he walked out his Scroll buzzed. He stopped by the window and pulled it out. :Leon just messaged me, here’s his number since you’re already out I figured you’d be a good one to meet him. 647182:

:Got it, I’ll message him.:

He added the new number to his phone. :Hey Oz said you wanted to meet.:

The response was almost instantly. :I saw the mess that’s happening, do you want to meet down in Mantle? I figured it would be an easier place to meet right now.:

:Yeah, know any good spots?:

:The wall? The north face has a hole right now and it will let us keep an eye out for Grimm.:

:Sounds good, I’ll be there in five.:

:See you there.:

Qrow opened the window and dropped out and transformed instantly taking flight. Leon’ choice of the breach in the wall was interesting and when he arrived the faunus was already there. Qrow snapped back into human existence and sat down beside Leon swinging his legs out into the empty space. “Surprised to get your contact so soon.”

Adam pulled his hood back, he had dyed his hair black that morning and had left his scar exposed. “Well with the blow up that hit the social media this morning, I didn’t want you guys to think it turned me off meeting you again.”

Qrow admired the long chokutō the faunus had balanced on a boot. “Thanks, it’s a nice gesture when it’s all gone to hell in a handbasket.”

“I don’t envy you, this is Atlas after all.” Adam sighed and looked out over the tundra. “I figured it would draw Grimm, but there hasn’t been any yet.”

“You want to show me how you fight that badly?” Qrow asked he leaned back on his hands thankful for his gloves. He had layered the gloves made for the ball with his usual gauntlets. It was just enough to keep the cold from instantly leaching in.

“I can’t think of anything else I have to offer you.” Adam shrugged.

“Well how about a cup of hot chocolate and a biscuit, I haven’t eaten today and sitting out here in the cold waiting for Grimm demands both calories and heat.” Qrow grinned and flicking a hand out to the sky.

Adam surprised himself by laughing. “Alright, fair enough.” He got up and clipped his sword back onto the black belt holding his coat together. “Would you like to come? There is a cafe that I’m pretty sure the Hunters are keeping in business just a few minutes away.”

“Yeah sure, I’m not going to hide.” Qrow got up. “Let’s go.” He stepped off the edge of the wall and landed lightly, he looked over as Adam landed neatly beside him. “Huh, not bad kid.”

The faunus smiled. “Plenty more where that came from.”

Qrow smirked and gestured for Adam to lead the way. Sure enough they only had to walk a few minutes into the city before a tiny hole in the wall cafe that had people milling around it. Huddle to the heating vents with cups of beverages in hand. None were faunus and a few openly stared at Adam’s face.

Out of habit Adam set his hand on swords hilt as they walked in and joined the line. Qrow caught people watching him too, a news station was playing on a mounted screen up on the wall. Apparently the video had hit even the mainstream news. They came to the counter and Adam reached for his wallet. The sales associate spoke up. “We don’t serve your kind here.”

Qrow rolled his eyes and pulled out his Scroll, booting up his Huntsman license. “So what you’re a five minute walk away from a giant hole in the wall and you won’t serve the Huntsman set to man it for the day?”

“Well I-.”

“Just give us two milk chocolate hot chocolates and a box of the mini donuts and make this easier on everyone.” Qrow pulled a small Lien card in blue out of his wallet.

“I don’t have to serve faunus!” The little woman started to boom red in the cheeks.

“I’ll be sure to let Marrow or Clover know when I see them next. I’m sure they’ll just love to hear that, because what you are saying is that you won’t serve one of the Ace Ops either.” Qrow tapped the Lien card against the machine. “Just ring it up and we’ll be on our way. Or we can stick around and I’d dearly love to see you try and evict two Huntsmen that just want something hot to drink and eat.”

A man came out from the back room. “Just give them what they want already Vivian!”

“Yes sir!” The woman put her head down rang up their order and assembled it under Qrow’s watchful eyes.

Adam took the box of tid bits and one of the hot chocolates. The pair headed out with many eyes burning holes in their backs. They walked back towards the wall and after a minute Adam said. “I thought I was paying.”

“Next time, there must be some faunus friendly bar in this rat hole of a city.” Qrow sipped his hot chocolate and shoved his free hand into a pocket.

“If you find one let me know, I haven’t yet.” Adam looked up at the wall and jumped up onto a nearby roof to reduce the leap back to the top. Qrow followed suit and again was impressed when Adam hadn’t split a drop of his drink. “You sure you don’t have a Huntsman license?”

Adam sat back down putting the donuts down and adjusting his sword out of the way. “Yeah, trained in the wilderness. I’ve had a few teachers but I’ve never been to an academy and I aged out of the entrance exams.” He had a sip the hot chocolate was good.

“How old are you?”

“Twenty five.”

Qrow whistled. “That’s impressive for living on your own.”

Adam felt colour tint his cheeks. “Well, I have worked with White Fang groups on and off but after the mess at Mistral I have decided to leave the White Fang. I mean take that Adam guy, what a complete asshole. Being born here it felt like going back to the beginning wouldn’t be a bad place to start. Mantle made me who I am and I don’t like who I am. So I’m trying to figure it out, I think I know why I turned out the way I did but it’s working out where to go from that where I’m having trouble.”

“Well, you’re talking to someone. Mainly me is a good start. I’ve been a drunk for most of my life and when it wasn’t that I’ve gotten off way to much on killing people in the last year. Now I’m trying to… reset my own thoughts on that. Drinking less and trying to keep the high from killing at bay too.” Qrow opened the box and pulled out a bite sized doughnut. “Still I’ve got a support network to lean on, without them I’d be six ways of screwed.” He tossed the doughnut into his mouth.

“I have heard about you. Even before this morning, the uhhh less reputable people talk about you. They are afraid of you, there is a rumour you hung a woman off of a meat hook before you killed her for the bounty.” Adam looked over to Qrow.

Qrow blushed and ran a hand through his messy hair. “Yeah not one of my finest moments. Comes back to what I said about getting high off of killing. James chewed me out like you wouldn’t believe. It’s part of why when you asked to come hunting with me I said yes. Having someone around will help curb urges like that.”

“So helping me helps you?”

“Help you, helps me remember to be a better person.” The red eyed man had a drink.

“So you are getting something out of this.” Adam frowned.

“As are you. Think of it as more of a symbioses, I’d help you if I didn’t have issues of my own but I do and this just happens to help me too.” Qrow said. “Mutually helping each other, if that helps at all.”

Adam thought on that idea while eating a sugary doughnut. It was an idea he was used too, but not in this context. So what if Qrow had issues of his own and saw hanging out with Adam as a way to help him remember to be better. That wasn’t so bad really. “I get it, we help each other.”

“Bingo and if you want to be showered by attention then well I’ve got four lovers… We all have problems Leon, being with other people can be the biggest thing to help with those problems. It’s not about me or you, it’s about us together making and helping each other be _ better. _ Do you understand now?”

“Yeah, it’s not about serving the one but more… togetherness I guess? All the parts to make the whole improve.” Adam had another sip.

“There you go. Here’s another example, take Ozpin right now. His arm is mangled, so Ruby and I focus on defending his left. He’ll use his Semblance to help us. So our team has a clear weakness and we all work together to defend it.” Qrow shrugged. “We don’t get anything from doing this but we care so we do it.”

“Such a weird way to do things.” Adam rubbed the corners of his eyes. “I’ve never actually had a serious significant other so maybe I just haven’t had the experience of feeling the need to protect someone like that.”

“Wow, twenty five and never loved anyone? Are you sure you’ve been looking at the right gender?”

Adam laughed. “Sorry that’s just something I’d totally expect a Valean to say.”

“Partly why I said it. Come on you’ve seen some of my love life, spill the beans man to man.”

“Well, as I said, I worked for the White Fang a bit. So not the best for starting relationships. I knew a girl that kinda apprenticed under me, I think she wanted their to be something between us but I had a goal. She was just back up to me… till she turned traitor. Then I was blinded by my hatred for her, to be stabbed in the back like that… Long story short it didn’t end well and my mind is clearer for it.” Adam had more hot chocolate. “Outside of that only casual flings to blow off steam.”

“Man I pity you, having a husband and wife has done wonderful things for my sex life.” Qrow ate another doughnut. “So what only girls?”

Adam shrugged. “Never really focused on my love life, so girls just went assumed.”

“Should fix that, having a lover is good for mental health.” Qrow pointed at his head. “Take it from someone who knows.”

The faunus snorted. “Yeah, that’s not going to happen.”

“Why not? I’m sure there are plenty of lovely ladies that would drool over a man like yourself.”

“Former White Fang activist, faunus hunter with no license? I’m taking out the trash and washing dishes for rent money right now.” Adam pointed at the brand on his face. “Not like I can wait on tables and try and get tips with this on my face.”

Qrow winced in sympathy. “Hey I was a bandit at one point in my life, we can all move up.”

“Huh, yeah lucky you. Don’t change the fact that no one with any common sense would go near me with a ten meter pole.” Adam had a long drink.

“Well I think you’re plenty pretty, brand and all.” Qrow popped another sugar covered doughnut into his mouth.

Adam’s jaw worked up and down as his brain did not compute. He looked away and drank his steaming beverage trying not to blush. They finished the donuts to the sound of a roar, Grimm were incoming.

* * *

Two hours from the call their transportation arrived in front of the Atlas Administration building in downtown about three miles from the academy. The building was a large Gothic structure with tall menacing pillars holding the triangular shaped awning roof which was emblazoned with a large likeness of the Atlas national emblem in hues of blues and golds. Making it stand out with an air of importance. It was a daunting building for sure and housed all the important offices of administration.

Their vehicle was not one of James rather it was one that Councilman Sleet had sent. Winter was standing at the top of the steps as reporters and people crowded around. As the commotion gathered and the guards doing nothing she roared at them in her best commanding voice. “WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING! YOU HAVE LESS THAN THREE SECONDS TO CLEAR A PATH TO THEIR TRANSPORT BEFORE I START TO HURT YOU! AND TWO OF THOSE SECONDS ARE GONE!” She patted herself figuratively on the back as the guards lurched into motion and started to clear the way.

James opened the back door and they left the safety of the car. The flashing was instantly annoying but he resisted the urge to shield his face. Instead turning to shield Ruby as she came out with Ozpin. Weiss lifted her chin and stood proud she had nothing to be ashamed of, damn anyone who said otherwise. Together they walked up to Winter, the weapons on their hips heavy. “Thank you Winter.”

“Anytime Sir.” Winter bowed her head and opened the doors. Leading them into the building. Ruby looked around at the size of the building and couldn’t help but feel somewhat overwhelmed and hopelessly out of her death. She held Oz’s good hand tight. “This is creepy do I have to be here?”

“Afraid so, I can speak for Qrow but you will need to do so for yourself.” Ozpin spoke softly, while trying to calm her over the bond. “I doubt they can really do much to us. This is to make them feel better, for some slight they feel we’ve dealt them.”

“I wish that people could just leave us be and accept us for us. Then none of this would be happening. James and Weiss wouldn’t be rushed to have to prove something that really is no one’s business any way.” Ruby hissed under her breath glaring at a guard who looked a little to close at her.

“We knew that coming to Atlas could end up like this. James and I knew it wouldn’t be good if we were found out, but we entered into this with that knowledge. So we are ready. Just don’t talk unless you’re spoken too.”

“Right.”

They approached huge ornately carved ironwood doors and two guards opened them for them. They could already hear the clamor of the people inside. It sounded as though every person in Atlas had come to grill them. As they stepped into the room, they could see that it was filled to capacity. In the front of the room were the councilman’s seats standing up on a small stage. To the right of that were seats and a table for the rest of the group to sit at, and had microphones so they could answer any questions and be recorded as well. They looked out to the crowd, they were seated in coliseum style rounded areas for the public to watch what was going on with podiums at the front for anyone to speak from. Finally off to the left of the room was the press section. Filled to overflowing with the reporters and columnists who were watching this to report to the public what was going to happen.

Ruby gasped as she saw just how huge the crowd was waiting for them. “Vultures,” Weiss whispered, “here to see the spectacle and draw blood if they can! Thank you mother!” She seethed as they all went to take their respective seats. Weiss and Oz made sure to have Ruby sit between them so they could help her to remain calm. Weiss reached over to her under the table and held her hand gently giving her a squeeze to show her support. Oz gently hummed a song to her through the link as she started to feel less stressed with them there. Ruby was thankful for that and let them know as she squeezed their hands back. James chose to remain standing by his lovers, he didn’t need to look down on these people.

Counsilman Sleet called the room to order and tried to get the noise to settle down but it was hard as everyone continued to hurl questions and yell insults towards them. He banged his gavel loudly and yelled for there to be quiet. “Now General you are here to answer for this scandal and there are dire consequences to these actions that are now out in Public view. How do you explain such a video, and sleeping with students as well as inappropriate behavior with others of the same gender?” He asked as the gallery started to grumble and get restless.

“Well as I have seen the beginning of the video which you yourself made sure I got. I think a logical assumption to make is that none of my partners or myself was aware of it. We did not release it to the public and actions have already been taken to remove it as much as we are able. I am concerned with who released it to the public and why. Rather convent timing.” James stood at military ease his hands behind his back. “Why no one saw fit to contact the site owner and remove it when it first came to light is what I’d like to know.”

“It is your own-.”

“I do not control the military directly anymore Councilman, I have been instructing Winter Schnee to be my replacement for the last year. So why it was not brought to her attention either is a matter of concern. Instead you summon me here to… perhaps fluff your ego.” James fought down a smile, he doubted anyone here even knew what a _ fluffer _ was.

The Councilman did and his cheeks boiled. “That is besides the point! You were caught on camer-.”

“I have done nothing illegal. Unpopular up here, yes. Illegal no.”

“You are sleeping with two students!”

“I am sleeping with my fiancee and the Branwens were very kind to invite my fiancee and I for a night of mutual enjoyment. Yes Weiss and Ruby are attending Atlas on a specialized advanced program. All the students from Beacon are on a similar program as their home was ripped from them and their education disrupted. This does not however change the fact that they are well past the age of consent. I am not one of their teachers and I have no control over their grades. No abuse of station has any grounding. Let me take a guess here, Willow Schnee sent you a message with a video link first thing in the morning. She is rather displeased with my engagement to Weiss. You should be considering the motive here Councilman Sleet. Right now you’re just a Schnee pawn.” James let his lip quirk.

Sleet banged his gravell as the room erupted. James tried not to feel too smug, so far so good. “I am not the one answering for my conduct Ironwood! They are enrolled at Atlas so they are students. Abus-”

Ozpin stood up letting his chair scrap. “Actually Sleet, if you review the academy charters you will find that there is no abuse of station. If James directly marked tests or taught them in class you would be right but as the Headmaster he has no such power over their futures. They passed the entrance exam at Beacon all those years ago and we brought copies of where they got done in their educations at Haven. Atlas is just the last on a list that is to be quite frank far to long of schools.” He smiled. “All the rules throughout all for academies are the same. They were originally drafted in Beacon so such relationships were accounted for. Though most teachers just know to be discreet should any attraction occur. We are further monitored by our peers, outside intervention is not required by law. The academies were crafted in such a way as we could govern ourselves. This entire meeting is a farce, if James’s conduct is under review for having relationships with members of the student body it should be happening at Atlas and under Academy law.”

Again the roar went up and Scrolls were pulled up no doubt to look up and see if what Ozpin said was true. James barely contained a chuckle as he walked over and whispered. “Did you draft those with Ruby in mind? Covering your ass should anything bad happen?”

“Yup.” Oz popped the p.

James covered his mouth as he chuckled at that. “Gosh you are really something Oz.”

“Equal rights lover.”

“More like the equal right to love whoever you chose.”

Again the gravel pounded. “That is besides the point! These two young women are students of the academy. On top of that one is even MARRIED! How is this proper conduct of a headmaster of our esteemed academy or a General of our ELITE MILITARY?” The crowd became even more agitated.

Ozpin spoke up. “She is married to me and Qrow, and I’m sure you’ve noticed that James and I are good friends. He got to play with mine and I got to play with his. Everyone was happy.”

Ruby and Weiss giggled together at that. Happy, yup that was one word for it. The Councilman glared at them.

“As we’ve established as Headmaster I broke no law. As military, this isn’t relevant to my station at all. To be frank, it’s not important to anyone not in that room at the time. You’re just all a bunch of peeping toms sticking your noses in where they aren’t welcome.”

That was beside the point though. James Ironwood and Weiss Schnee both of Atlesian upbringing were acting non-Atlesian, and that was not acceptable. James glanced around and couldn’t spot a face that didn’t look like it was out for blood. Logic be damned. Everyone of Valeans was now catching on that this was going to be a witch hunt and they were the witches. As they sat there and contemplated what they were going to do and say further, they realised they were now damned if the did and damned if they didn’t. Sleet spoke up again. “You’ve avoided addressing that you in bed with,” he wrinkled his nose in disgust as if it pained him to say the words. “A man.”

“Nothing illegal in that either Sir.” James controlled a smile. “By beliefs are my own, I don’t feel the need to share them with others. How they have changed and grown over the years is not anyone's concern.”

“General Ironwood. You have told us that your personal beliefs have changed yet you have not changed the way you carry out your duties. Yet you are here because of the show of what you have done. Sleeping with students, sleeping with… Valeans! In their perverse agreements. You being involved with these other men as well is just unacceptable! What is it you teach those that attend the academy, that all things are acceptable no matter what?”

“I teach them the values of Vale!” James’s voice thundered forth. “I teach them as I was taught or have you so conveniently forgotten that I spent two years in Vale. I may have been born Atlas but I never chose it. I teach my Huntsmen and Huntresses, equality regardless of race, gender or species! If they wish to have intercourse with multiple partners you can be damn sure it’s not my business but if they ever have any problems they know they can come to me and I will not SHAME them. Not for any of it! Not even if it’s to a graduated Huntsmen or Huntress, our lives are too short to care about such trivial things!”

“Trivial!?” Sleet’s voice rose in shock and angry in time with the crowd.

“Yes trivial!” James raised his voice yet more to cut through the noise. “Any Huntsmen or Huntress puts their lives on the line every time we step outside of the cities to to PROTECT PEOPLE!!” He stepped out into the middle of the room. “ALL OF YOU! WE RISK OUR LIVES TO KEEP YOU SAFE.” The room quieted and focused on him. “So what if we chose to love those older then us? We could die tomorrow age is irrelevant. So what if we decide to have more then one partner? All the more to protect what children we have. Yes, I am taking my wife from Atlas elite and I am a commoner and I’m sure some of you hate that. Yes she is still a student but not for much longer and by our own laws I have done nothing wrong. It’s not an affair or fling, it will be permanent.” James turned to Sleet. “As for my buggering of Ozpin, sex in such a way is good for the body and I wanted to help him relax for a while. That’s all that there was to that.”

Ozpin spoke up. “I was one of James’s teachers and the youngest Headmaster ever if you’ll recall. I was having relations with James when he was a student to me. You all dumped him like a broken toy so I took it upon myself to put the pieces back together again. Now he returns the favour. James knew his relationship with Weiss was and always had been legal because I have done the same. I married two of my past students. They have both needed help in the past in ways that systems like this fail. In Vale we are taught to be true to our emotions. Be them for humans or Faunus it is all the same when it comes to attraction and how we feel about others. We are a happier people and that is how we kept Grimm numbers down.”

Someone from the gallery yelled at them.”See they even love those Faunus, they are perverse!” Someone else called out, “Ironwood should be stripped of his rank and run out of the academy!” “Disgusting Valeans! Loving anyone and everyone. Even children!” Was yelled as the crowd looked over at Ruby. All she could do was draw in on herself, wishing they would leave them alone. “I’m not a child! I’m twenty! I’ve even already had a child!” Ruby shouted without looking up, gosh she missed her cloak.

Surprise silenced the room. “Where is the other one? Where is the one known as Qrow Branwen?” Councilman Sleet demanded. “I said all of you were to be here and I don’t see Him.”

Ozpin spoke up. “He had to attend to other matters that we said he should take care of. You wouldn’t want him here, he’s not good at this kind of thing, it’s better for everyone that he’s not here..”

“Is that so? It has come to our attention that he is an UNREGISTERED Faunus here in Atlas!” The councilman sneered. “AS such we think it is very relevant to know just where he is and what he is doing! You all claim to be so righteous in your beliefs and duties as law abiding Huntsmen and Huntresses, he comes to Atlas and doesn’t register himself as he should. How hypocritical!”

“Qrow is not a faunus!” Ozpin roared, the room shut up and those standing sat. It was like the dogs had finally met their master.

Oz found himself channeling a part of him that he tried so hard to contain. He was a king. He had won wars, done battle with dragons and strode the worlds between life and death. Magic boiled under his skin, this entire mess was pointless and it made him angry. He stepped towards Sleet and levitated without thought. “You will not touch him.” Ozpin growled as the occasional arc of green sliced over his body, tracing down it. “You do not know who you are dealing with. I could dismantle this whole city if it pleased me and send it crashing back to the ground. You can’t be above the people of Mantle that you abuse, the faunus that you hate. You will not target my lovers because you are a pathetic begot of a bygone era.”

Ruby and Weiss were scared, the charge coming off Ozpin was something neither of them had felt before. He wasn’t just angry or pissed, this was new. This was coming very close to unbridled rage. Mixed in with his newly reclaimed magic Oz had become something new to them. James however spoke up. “Enough your Majesty. Qrow wouldn’t want to turning him into a bloody smear and traumatizing all these people on his account.”

Ozpin didn’t even feel the Relic move, from his sword into his soul. Didn’t notice the gold that wreathed his head. “He’d find it amusing. The trash of Solitas getting what they deserve for the pain they have caused others.”

_ “Uh guys, sorry to bother you in I’m sure a crappy moment but there are Grimm. Incoming, like a lot. Leon and I need help.” _

Oz blinked once at the message and sneered. “Qrow just spared you a world of hurt. Ruby!”

“Right!” Ruby bounced out of her seat all too happy to have an excuse to leave. “Come on Weiss, Qrow called there are Grimm incoming.” She grabbed Weiss’s hand and pulled her up with her.

Ozpin levitated back down to land beside James as the General and Winter’s Scroll rang confirming the alert. He grabbed James by the shoulder and reached out to Ruby. With a grin Ruby grabbed his hand and spun all four of them into her Semblance she blasted them out the way she came. Qrow was providing directions for her. They burst out over the edge of the city, the sheer amount of Aura at play let Ruby fly with ease. She fired them down towards the northern field as they got close enough to see the Grimm. Ruby spun them free to fall with style on their own.

“Well that was new!” James couldn’t help but laugh as he drew on of his guns out from under his coat.

“Better get used to it!” Weiss giggled and set a summoning down to create a safer landing zone for them.

Ozpin rather then use the space decided to come down with a thundering crash on the back of a Mastodon. It screamed and thrashed trying to throw him off. Sword in hand he cleaved up it’s and then drove the blade between the vertebrae of it’s neck. A kick accompanied by a horrible crunching sound severed head from body and the Grimm crashed down as Oz walked calmly off of it.

Ruby rained down bullets shooting out the heads of young Beowolves as she landed on an elder one, whipped Crescent Rose under it’s neck and fired again the momentum carrying her up and taking the Grimm’s head. 

James like Oz didn’t bother to slow down, picking a large Mastodon he landed much the same way and unloaded bullets into the back of the Grimm’s head. As it went down he raced to form up with Oz. 

Oz grinned and charged into the line of Grimm, the stampede of Mastodons, Beowolves and Sabyr’s were scattering under the arrival of Huntsmen. Adam’s eyes went wide as the new Huntsmen fell down around him, Weiss charged past him on a stream of white speed glyphs. How had back up gotten here so fast? Qrow was cleaving through Grimm with the massive Harbinger in scythe form. How the lean man moved the huge weapon so fast was a mystery for another day. Adam changed forward flanking Qrow putting his back to the Huntsman and block a Sabyr that jumped for his head on Wilt, the red blade glowed with the impact but he saved the charge. He spun the blade tossing the Grimm down and thrusting it through the monsters skull.

Ruby raced towards them and Qrow took off with her. Adam followed as the two scythe wielders as cleaved their way through the ranks of smaller Grimm. It was almost a dance, how in-tune they were with each other. Crescent Rose and Harbinger caught the sunlight even as Grimm blood stained the blades back. A pack of Beowolves swung around from the left, Ruby’s side. Adam launched off ripping Wilt from Blush he cleaved into Grimm, the first cleanly severed in half. The second impaled while another struck for his head he parried the blow on Wilt as he flipped Blush and round fired into it’s stomach. The Beowolf staggered back and had it’s head removed.

“Wow.” Ruby watched from out of the corner of her eye as she shifted Crescent Rose to halberd form. She blasted off with Qrow on her heels, there feet pounding the frozen ground with unnatural speed.

Adam was surprised when help suddenly arrived, not that he needed it. The Beowolves were wiped out in seconds as a yell grew their attention up.

“SCATTER!”

The herd of Mastodons and rounded on them and were charging. As a swarm of Teryx drove down on the group. Ruby reached out and Adam didn’t know what to do when she grabbed his sleeve and was yanked into her Semblance she scattered them as the Mastodon’s charged through. She whipped them back into solid for and tossed Adam at the back of one of the Mastodons. He knew he wasn’t as strong as Ozpin or James, that he lacked the sheer strength of Aura that they had. So instead as he felt he sheathed Blush and drew on his Semblance. His hair glowed red as he unleashed it in a single red Aura strike. The Moonslice cleaved the Mastodon clear in two down the middle the front kept moving as the back fell away and turned to dust.

He landed just as a Teryx came screaming down at him. Only for Qrow to materialize on it’s back out of his own blood red rose petals and cut it’s head clean from it’s shoulders. “Nice one kid, let’s see what else you got.” Qrow blasted off the dying Grimm, landing in the snow with a boom and a crater in the snow.

The pair shot off after the Mastodon herd the wind whistling in their ears. One of the great lumbering beasts charged at them. “I’ll take the hit! You bring it down!” Adam yelled as the Mastodon lowered it’s horns at him. They met with a boom, a shockwave sending up snow as Adam caught it’s horns on Wilt and Blush, the blade partly removed for greater surface area as it started to glow with Adam absorbing the force the Grimm was bearing down on him.

Qrow swung the scythe out hamstring the Grimm behind one leg. It bellowed as it fell to a knee and Qrow flipped Harbinger up into it’s neck cutting it open. Grimm blood splattered him as it fell. He rose petal burst out from under it and reformed at Adam’s side only for bullets to rain down around their ears as James picked off the Sabyrs that had been about to pounce. 

Weiss danced through the Grimm on her glyphs slicing and stabbing vital points. As the Teryx came down for another run she flicked her fingers up and caught four in gravity glyphs. Ozpin launched himself off another Mastodon corpse he pulled his rifle out shot one, sliced the other open rebound off of it to bring down the other two. His arm screamed against the use of the rifle. A Teryx came down on him, only for it stop mid air frozen. James had one hand out stopping the Grimm with his Semblance, Oz shot under the jaw it made an awful cracking noise at it died.

“Winter what is taking so long!” James yelled into the Scroll in his chest pocket as he drew his second pistol and shot the incoming Grimm out of the sky. Ruby materialized beside him in the shadow of a Mastodon skull helping him pick the ones further away off.

“They are coming Sir.”

Even as she spoke Mantas rained rocket fire down on the incoming Grimm. The ground under their feet rumbled as ice and dirt exploded upward to reveal thin spindly spider Grimm with distended jaws, dripping green acid. It’s front legs were carved in huge thick rounded blades.

“What the hell is that!” Ruby screamed as it lunged at her.

James grabbed her pulling her to his left, he raised his right to protect them both, the spider snapped it’s jaws and round his metal arm. The acid melted away his clothes but he yanked his arm back the entire spider which was twice the size of him stumbled trying to plant itself with its other six legs. His metal hand split apart, twisting around as he grabbed it by it’s throat and slammed it down into the ground it’s head crunched under the impact he let go ripping his arm out of the now limp maw and his hand reformed he clenched his fist a thin black blade as long as his forearm shot out of just behind his wrist and he cleaved once cutting the head from the body. “FRIGHTENERS!” He bellowed into the battlefield as the noise grew ever louder with Grimm screams and cries, with the aerial bombardment.

Oz’s voice cut through the chaos. “FORKTAILS!” He dodged the forked tail of the aforementioned Forktail. The white Grimm bone gleamed with poison, he jumped back to avoid getting caught in its mouthful of ill formed teeth. The Grimm was at least seven meters long with huge wings tipped with claws. On it’s dragonic head was a huge white horn. It lunged for Oz slamming it’s head into him, Oz reached up without thinking with his left and grabbed it by the snout as it salivated corrosive spit onto him. The arm gave out before Oz could bring his sword around. “FUCK!” He screamed in pain as it clamped down. He spun his sword around and drove it down into the joint of the monsters jaw and tried to wretch it apart. “Why is it always this fucking arm!”

James and Adam collided with the Forktail Grimm. James shoved his pistols away and grabbed it by the jaws ripping them open and it’s head back exposing it’s neck. The Grimm roared and thrashed. Ozpin stabbed straight up into it as James tried it tear it’s jaws open. Adam cleaved into one of it’s wings only to get slammed away by the wing. It reared up on it’s back legs and swung it’s head back and forth tossing James away like a pest. It screamed it’s black tongue splaying outward as Oz caught a glimpse of green sacks bulging in it’s throat. “SPIT GO GO GO!”

Ozpin turned and scrambled to his feet. Adam saw what was happening, the Forktail turns its head towards Oz, he blasted off with all his Aura and collided with the taller man just as the Grimm spit a wave of green poison. It caught Adam’s coat and he hissed as it burned through the Aura protecting his skin. Ozpin heard and push off the ground and Adam fell beside him on his back groaning. “Get up!” Ozpin yanked Adam up and grabbed his coat and ripped it off. “James cover please!”

James, Ruby, Qrow and Weiss were already playing chicken with the Forktail. “Come on I got you.” Ozpin reached for his magic and pulled the poison out of Adam’s back and casting it out into the snow. He set his hand on Adam’s back and poured Aura into him.

Adam felt the surge of Aura and asked. “Don’t you need it?”

“I got lots.” Oz turned his attention to his own arm and repeat the processes. He looked around. “Well this has turned into a right royal FUBAR.” He let his arm drop useless to his side and grabbed his sword and rifle.

The Forktail screamed again, this time James held it still while the others hacked it apart. Mantas flew in and Nora, Ren, Jaune, Yang and the Ace Ops dropped into the battle with style. Jaune striking straight down into the neck of a Mastodon while Nora followed up with her hammer smashing the new tower shield through it’s neck. Jaune grabbed it and blasted forward knocking a Frightener that had been about to get the drop on Ruby away and stabbed it’s head off with the shield.

Adam felt a fear stab through him at the sight of Yang. The only one who knew what he looked like. He pursed his lips, but Ozpin was right and they needed all the help they could get. “I’ll be your left.” Adam had faith Oz would stop Yang if she tried to kill him.

“Sounds good.” Ozpin and Adam charged back into the fray.

Yang had to work to keep up with her sister and uncle. Frighteners under them Forktails leading the Teryx and another wave of Mastodons coming in from the tundra. It was a mess, two Atlas Airships were descending from the clouds no doubt Winter had decided the situation was spiraling out of control. She caught a glance of someone with a red sword out of the corner of her eye fighting with Ozpin. 

A Sabyr knock her flat only for Qrow to kick the thing off of her and for Ruby to kill it. “Focus Yang!”

The Ace Ops took down a Forktail together and the Airships were finally coming into range. “TAKE COVER!” Winter’s voice cut through the noise.

“To me!” James yelled and everyone obeyed. He reached out with his Semblance grabbing Mastodon tucks and levitating them into a shield around the group. Weiss switched her sword to Ice Dust and spun driving her blade into the ground as ice erupted up around the bones. They all ducked as the sound of laser fire and missiles cut through the air. The light reflected through the ice, bits of Grimm slammed into their casing. James felt sweat drip down his temple as he held the shield together… Only for a Mastodon skull to crash into it. Bone and ice flew and Oz reached out first with his Semblance, everything stopped then with magic he formed a new shield and let time resume.

This time it was transparent emerald green. They could watch jaws on the ground as the Grimm were blown and cut apart, even Penny arrived and was laying down support fire at the wall to make sure no Grimm slipped through the bombardment.

Adam hid discreetly putting James, Qrow and Oz between him and Yang. It was amazing to see Oz use magic, ribbons of green around his outstretched hand as his face was sent in calm determination. It seemed like several long minutes before the bombardment stopped. The ground was scarred black and orange with heat. Oz let the shield fall, his arm hurt and he wanted nothing more than to go home and go take a nap.

Ruby inched her way out of the protective circle. All the Grimm were gone, just smoking bone remained. The smell in the air was acrid and harsh. “Food I think.” Ozpin said getting everyone's attention. “Would you like to come Ace Ops, I’ll buy.”

“Sure, I know I could eat.” Clover looked at the rest of his team who nodded. Elm pumped her arms. “After that work out I could eat a bison!”

Adam attempted to slip away only for Qrow to loop and arm around his neck. “Where do you think you’re going my faunus friend.”

“I really should get going, not like doing this pays the rent for me.” Adam ducked out from under it and stepped away right into Yang’s line of sight.

Bull horns, pale skin and red horns. Her hair exploded with fire. “ADAM!”

Adam froze just in time to see the punch coming, he ducked and stuck Wilt out between Yang’s legs. She stumbled and ate dirt. “I think you’ve got me confused with someone else but bye all the same!” He turned on his heel and blasted away with all his remaining Aura.

Yang tried to charge after him but Qrow grabbed her by her middle. “Let me go he killed Blake!”

“You don’t have any proof of that.” Qrow spoke softly trying to calm her down. “Ruby go.”

Ruby blasted off with her Semblance and scooped Adam up in her Semblance and flew them through the streets before picking out a roof top that would be tricky for Yang to find. Ruby dropped Adam out of her Semblance on the snow topped roof. She returned to form and sat down beside Adam who was sitting on his butt not having the will to get up. “So who are you?”

Adam sighed and rested Wilt against his shoulder. “I had hoped to avoid your sister.”

“So you are Adam Taurus.” Ruby said with a sigh. “So, why’d you do it? Beacon, Haven.”

“Cinder forced us to help her at Beacon, it was a help or be erased. Haven… ugh, I regret all of last year.” Adam groaned pulling a leg up so he could rest his forehead on a knee. “... Yang was right though. I did kill Blake, she stabbed me in the back all but literally and that’s only because she’s never been skilled enough to do that to me. I killed her, because she was my greatest failure… because I didn’t feel that I could move on with her alive. She’d never let me... just live.” Adam closed his eyes tight. “I don’t want to be the monster anymore, it all went wrong.” He didn’t flinch when Ruby slapped his cheek, he opened his eyes and saw the tears filling her eyes. “For what it's worth, I am sorry.”

Ruby couldn’t stop the tears even as they froze on her cheeks. She covered her face to try and hold herself together. Adam set Wilt aside and shuffled over. “I’m sorry, I’m sorry I’m just so bad at this. I know she was your friend.” He gently touched her shoulders and pulled her in so she could hide her face against his chest. “I’m so sorry.”

The petite woman cried and cried into his chest. _ “Do you want us to come.” _ Oz’s voice was soft in her head. _ “We are listening to this.” _

_ “No. I just need a minute.” _ Ruby stifled her tears. “Is what you said about wanting to learn to be better true?”

“I haven’t told you a single lie since meeting you. Aside from my name.” Adam said and pet her back very lightly. “I don’t know how to make this better but I’ll help you against Cinder, the Grimm whatever you need. You’re the kindest person I’ve never met, you’re the first one in a long time that made me feel… normal.”

Ruby moved away from him and stood up. “I’m not forgiving you, but I can understand you. Blake was… well Blake, secretive and she never really told us all of her past with the White Fang. So I can’t really judge you for her. You knew her better.” She cleared the tears from her cheeks. “Come with me and have food with everyone. I’ll keep Yang from hurting you, even if I have to sit beside you all day. You say you want to feel normal, well eating with people is part of being normal.”

“Yang will try, heck what about the rest of them?" Adam got up and set Wilt on his hip.

“Qrow and Ozpin know my choice, you’ll be safe with us.” Ruby turned to face him. “I believe people can change when they set their mind to it. If you’re genine we’ve got nothing to lose. If not, well Qrow and Ozpin are stronger than you, nevermind James. Sure you could kill me, but you’ve already had plenty of chances to do that. You even saved Oz today. That at least gets you some leniency.” Ruby walked over to the side of the roof. “They are waiting for us by a landing pad, we’re going up to Atlas for dinner. Oz and James are great chiefs and they’ve decided it would just be the most fun to feed everyone themselves. Plus we’ve all had more than enough drama today. At least if there is drama it can be private drama.” Ruby stepped off the side of the roof and Adam silently followed her.

His coat was ruined as was his shirt so the cold was quick to bite at his exposed shoulder. Civilians were quick to trickle out of the hiding places as the Grimm attack was over. They came to the landing pad and the Ace Ops were already packed into a Manta with Penny. Weiss was sitting on the edge of the bay, while James, Ozpin and Qrow all stood together. Qrow had a hand on Yang’s shoulder.

Ruby glared her sister down as they approached. Red eyes met silver as the sisters stood off against each other. Ruby reached out and took Adam’s hand picking up her pace so she was a step ahead of him. Yang’s hair started to smolder. “What is he doing here?!” She snapped raising her fists.

“He’s here because I want him here.” Ruby said coming to a stop a few steps away from her half sister.

“He’s a murder.” 

“So is Qrow, your uncle and I don’t see you rising to defend the families of those he’s killed. Or Oz, he’s probably killed more people then everyone in this city put together when you think about it.” Ruby puffed up her chest and stood tall. “Think about it Yang, how much did we really know about Blake? Once she mentioned that she had a partner, a teacher.” Ruby gestured at Adam. “Of course she didn’t say she betrayed him. There are two sides to every story and you’ve only heard one.”

“You can’t believe a word that comes out of his mouth for all you know he’s been lying to you this entire time!”

“I’m not saying what he did was right and I do trust that he has told me the truth. We to be totally frank Yang, didn’t know Blake all that well. We spent less than a year with her and even more time away before we met her again. _ We _ never really knew who Blake was, from watching you with her I’m not even convinced if you ever loved her. Maybe you loved the idea of loving her but herself… Look here is not the time or place to argue. You can ignore him all night but I trust him and I want to help him.”

“Help-Hey!” Yang kicked had squirmed as Qrow picked her up by her middle and put her on the Manta. “Shut up and get over it. Or I’ll tell you just how many people your dad has killed, force you to see that we all make mistakes.”

Clover reached out and touched Yang’s shoulder. “Do you want too-.” Yang glared him down but did move to stand with him and the Ace Ops.

Adam stepped up into the Manta and was met with more glares, Jaune, Ren and Nora. _ This was a bad idea. _ Then Ruby took his hand and pulled him with her to the only empty corner. James, Ozpin and Qrow all got in and James called out to the pilot. “Take us up!”

The bay doors closed and they were lit in the dull blue light. Ace Ops on one side with Yang, JRN in the middle with Weiss and the others in the other corner. Elm couldn’t help but laugh. “My never a dull moment with you lot.”

Ozpin chuckled. “It would be nice if there were, I’d love a dull moment right now.”

“I bet.” She laughed. “Part of how we knew to get ready was that courtroom was being broadcast live.”

James and Ozpin groaned together the latter saying. “Great just great.”

“At least you didn’t turn Sleet inside out, I could tell you wanted too.” James said reaching up and holding the hand bar.

“It had crossed my mind yes, not used to feeling like that anymore. It got the better of me a bit.” Oz said and looked down at his arm. “Hey Jaune if you could.”

“Sure.” Jaune reached out and applied his Aura to Oz’s arm. The Ace Ops watched in silence for a moment as the new holes sealed up and it returned to it’s ‘normal’.

“That is an interesting Semblance.” Vine said.

“It just amps Auras and Semblances.” Jaune said and smiled. “But yeah it’s helpful.”

They came down on a landing pad up in Atlas and then it was a quick ride down to James’s apartment building. They ended up taking two elevators up; James and Ozpin went straight for the kitchen while Ren, Nora and Jaune borrowed a bathroom to clean up. Adam felt horribly awkward in the domestic space. He stood in a corner of the living room, as Qrow and Ruby headed off to their bathroom to change.

Adam could hear James and Ozpin discussing what to make. At least till James kicked Oz out of the kitchen to get cleaned up as well. Before long Ruby and Qrow returned and the raven haired man held a shirt out to Adam. “You can’t be comfortable in that shirt.”

“Uh thanks.” Adam pulled the remains of his coat and shirt off just as the Ace Ops came in. Yang’s eyes locked on him as she glared daggers into him. He took the new shirt, it was one of Qrow’s old tailed ones. It was a little long on him and tight through the torso and loose over his shoulders. “Is this custom tailored?” Adam asked as he buttoned up the shirt.

“Yeah why?” Qrow asked as he smiled noticing how the shirt wasn’t fitting very well. “You’ve got a bit more hip than me and less shoulder.”

“Hip! More like I’ve actually got muscle in my core, how scrawny are you?” Adam gestured to Qrow.

“Hey I’m lean, you’re just not.” Qrow stuck his tongue out and cocked his head to the side. “Nice abs though, real handfuls there to play with.”

Adam’s turned red from his chest to his hairline. “I-Uh-Umm.”

“Quit flirting with him uncle.” Yang growled storming over to the three.

“If you’ve got a problem with it you can look away.” Qrow said and leaned on the back of the couch with his hip as he crossed his arms over his chest.

Adam noticed that Qrow had put his body between the two of them. He didn’t understand how Qrow and Ruby could have such faith in him. Yang was the one making sense, she was angry and that made sense. He didn’t have any ideas for things to say to try and smooth Yang. He had killed one of her friends, part of him just wanted to leave while he had the chance to make this less awkward. He had a feeling that Ruby and Qrow wouldn’t let him go easily. 

“YANG! REN! We only have three hands and seven would be better!” Ozpin’s voice called out from the kitchen.

Yang glared once more before pulling off her jacket and tossing it over the back of one of the couches before heading off into the kitchen. Clover watched her go before sitting down on one of the couches and turning the holo tv on. He flicked through the channels still he found a music channel and turned it up just enough so that it would dull anything said this the living room from the ears in the kitchen. “So what’s Yang’s thing?”

Ruby sighed and walked over to sit on the opposite couch. “It’s a long story.” The rest of Ace Ops drifted throughout the room, some took in quick glances at the details of the room as if they were trying to get a feel for the General.

“She just seems really…” Clover tried to find a way to describe his interactions with Yang _ without _ revealing that he was shagging her. “Angry, sad and frustrated.”

“The Fall of Beacon was the start of it.” Qrow sat down beside Ruby and tapped on the couch inviting Adam to join him. Adam looked over to Marrow who sat down beside Clover and flicked his tail into his lap. The bull faunus picked his way around the couch and sat down in the free space beside Qrow in the corner of the couch. It was so weird to be around so many people who weren’t faunus. “I cut off her arm.” Adam mumbled, he couldn’t help but think he was seeing the consequences of his actions in Yang. He made her what she was today. The thought made bile rise in his throat.

“Ooo.” Elm winced. “That explains a lot.”

“I know Taiyang, her father got her help while she stayed at Patch but she’s… was a thrill seeker that has the reality of the world we live in shoved down her throat.” Qrow said and fiddled with the crooked tree amulet around his neck. “From what I’ve seen Yangs… not growing up. Not catching up to Ruby and Weiss and she doesn’t know how to cope with that idea. That people have changed around her while she hasn’t or rather hasn’t changed in a way she likes to acknowledge.”

Clover thought that lined up with what he had seen. So he turned his attention to the new faunus. “Adam Taurus was it? I’ve never heard of you. What did you do?”

Adam looked away unwittingly showing off his brand. “I don’t want to talk about it, my past is something I am trying to put behind me. Abandon. I came back to Mantle because it is what made me, so I figured it was a good spot to try and see where I went wrong.”

“Yeah I can see that.” Clover said and felt guilty when Adam flinched away he raised a hand to cover his branded eye before catching himself and switching to shove his hand into his lap.

“Yeah.” Adam said dryly. “Excuse me.” He got up and Ruby followed him.

Once they were in the hall she spoke up tapping his arm. “Sorry, is it all too much?”

Adam ran his hands through his hair from behind his black horns. “It’s not, ugh. Yang I don’t know what to do. I’m just so bad at being good!”

The silver eyed woman smiled softly. “Give it time, Blake is still raw for all of us. I’d say you should try and tell her your story but she probably doesn’t want to hear it right now. The Ace Ops don’t have an impression of you, so you’ve got a chance to make a good one.” 

“Maybe, where is the bathroom. I just want a second to…”

“Come on you can use ours.” Ruby guided him through the flat and to her bedroom. Adam instantly blushed seeing the well loved space. Nothing was particularly lewd. The occasional piece of underwear that hadn’t made it into the hamper. It was just clear people lived here, every day. That they woke up together, kissed each other and got ready for the day together. Adam had never known intimacy like that. “You okay?”

The faunus shook his head to get the cobwebs out. “Yeah thanks, I’ll just.” He pointed at the bathroom and ran away to it. Ruby walked over and sat on the bed, then promptly flopped into it with a POOOF of duvet. “Ahhh, that feels nice.”

There was a light knock on the door and Ruby called out. “Enter.”

Penny stepped in and shut the door softly behind her. “Ruby.”

Ruby sat up sharply and looked at Penny. “Oh hey Penny.”

The two stared at each other awkwardly. Penny took a couple hesitant steps into the room. “I um, I’m sorry about Blake. I get why you were so angry when…” Her hands quivered and she hugged herself.

The silver eyed warrior got up and rubbed the back of her head. “I’m sorry Penny, I overreacted but if you don’t mind me asking how are you alive again?”

“My father collected my pieces from Amity when it arrived back in Atlas. I don’t have my own soul per say, my father gives me a piece of his to make me come to life. So what you said about souls not coming back is true. I just have a piece of a donated one.” Penny took a few more steps into the room she wanted to hug Ruby so badly.

Ruby could tell she crossed the pace and hugged Penny. Penny instantly returned it and picked the small woman up. “Ohh I’m so happy we made up. I’ve been waiting to approach you for weeks but I didn’t really understand for so long.” She put Ruby down. “But now I do and I’ve learned a lesson on how people can react to pain. It wasn’t your fault, I just didn’t know what to do.”

“I’m still sorry for overreacting.” Ruby said as Penny put her down.

“Shall we go back to the others?” Penny asked with that cock of her head.

“Uhh, I was going to wait for Adam, I don’t want to leave him alone in case Yang decides to try and sneak up on him. It’s not that I don’t trust my own sister… it’s just…”

“She hates him, even I could tell that.” Penny giggled. “Though I have been doing some research and I believe most females would classify him as ‘hot’.” She made air quotes around the last word.

Ruby tried to keep a straight face but it was not to be as she burst into laughter. “Well yeah! Gosh I can’t believe I heard that from you!” The two giggled till Adam opened the door still red in the cheeks. Ruby saw and giggled more. “You know it’s rude to eavesdrop.”

Adam shrugged his shoulders. “I heard my name.”

“Alright let’s go back.” They returned to the living room to find drinks had been served and that Ren was standing with Vine. Nora had gravitated to Elm, Marrow and Jaune were having a silly geek out together and Harriett was glaring daggers at Qrow. Clearly she hadn’t forgotten his utter kicking of her ass.

Qrow waved a pair of fingers at them as they came in. He had a finger of whisky in the other hand the crystal glass was so fancy it seemed odd for him to have it at all. “Back with us! We were just tossing stories back and forth.”

Adam and Ruby sat down with him while Penny bounced over to Weiss. Harriet spoke up. “So, how did you do whatever it was you did on our last mission together?”

“Kicked your arse?” Qrow smirked and sipped his drink.

Her platinum blonde brows fell. “Yeah that.”

“I don’t know if I want to tell you, it was awfully fun at the time.” The red eyed man ginned.

“We need to know each other's strengths if we are going to work together as a team.” Clover said, he was curious too.

Qrow swirled the amber liquid. “It’s not a simple answer.”

“I’m getting the impression nothing with you is.” Clover quipped right back.

“Ozpin, Ruby and I all share a… mental bond. Ruby is something we’ve learned is called a vessel soul, it allows her body to be used as a… waypoint for Aura and Semblance. When she wants to she can let Oz and I use these bonds too. So you weren’t just fighting me Harriet, you were fighting Ozpin and Ruby. I had and used both of their Semblances as well as my own. Plus I have access to all three of our combined Auras. Then add in I am a stronger and more experienced Huntsman then you. Long story short you never stood a chance.” Qrow had a drink smirk ever present. “And I was itching for a fight… Not that it was much of one.”

Vine asked. “Is that how you alerted Ozpin and Ruby in the courtroom? Through these bonds?”

“Yup. Terribly handy things, there is a limit to the range but it seems that Altas and Mantle are close enough together.” Qrow finished his drink and set it on the side table. He traced his finger along the lip. There was plenty more that the bonds and Ruby’s powers let them do but he still didn’t trust these Ace Ops.

“Ohh that is so cool!” Penny bounced up and down.

Ruby blushed as all eyes were on her. “Just don’t ask for bonds, we don’t get how it works and I couldn’t form them with any of you anyway.”

“Didn’t you talk to James about that in the video almost bonded to him.” Harriet asked.

Qrow laughed. “Just how many times have you watched it now.” He patted his lap. “If you want a demonstration you only need to ask.”

Harriet’s cheeks turned pink, she shot up to her feet. “AS IF!” As she walked out Qrow made a show out of admiring her legs.

When Harriett was in the kitchen Clover said. “Was that really necessary?”

“She should learn not to ask questions about stuff when an answer has already been given.” Qrow said nonchalantly. 

Ruby moved over and snuggled into his side, she saw what he did. Take over the conversation and direct it away from the video and bonds through embarrassing Harriet. Clover directed the conversation away from the events of that day into more neutral territory. 

Meanwhile in the kitchen Ozpin and James had orchestrated a meal for everyone and Oz saw a chance to slip away. He hid in his room and looked down at his arm. As ruined and ugly as ever. He undid the buttons of his shirt and tossed it in the garage. It was a shame he liked it and it was nice to wear things like he used too at Beacon. He was not the same man but that was for the better. Oz turned to the full length mirror and looked at his chest. 

“I thought I felt you.”

Down around his sternum was a crown of gold the middle pointed like a diamond over his heart with smaller points a few centimeters apart. Till the new gold tattoo vanished over his shoulders. In the mirror he saw a man, tall and proud but unlike Jinn his features were fuzzy. Though Oz was rather sure they were very akin to his own. “What made you move.”

_ “You are my King.” _

“That’s a perfect none answer.”

_ “This world needs a King.” _

“I disagree, we got rid of the monarchies for a reason.”

_ “I am the Relic of Choice, I have chosen a safer hiding place.” _

“Yeah but why?”

The manifestation of the Relic faded away and Ozpin saw only his sad battered hide. He touched his left side and did a selfish thing. Oz called up his magic and tried to force it to heal his arm. The minutes trickled by but the flesh stubbornly refused to heal. “Must be because of the Revenant.” Ozpin walked over to the foot of the bed and grabbed a roll of bandages. With practice he bound his arm back up and but didn’t bother to try and get all his fingers. He grabbed a dress shirt and headed back.

Noise from the dining room drew him to it as the table was set and pizza’s placed on it. The Ace Ops and his teams all worked together and talked, taking places at the table. With food the tension between the two groups eased. Ozpin lurked in the hallway just waiting for a moment then looked back down at his ruined hand. He pursed his lips and turned away reaching up to touch the heart of the new gold tattoo. Something was going on, he should be trying to figure it out. As he turned to leave he almost stepped straight into Adam.

“Something wrong?” The branded faunus asked.

“Everything.”

“So status as usual.” Adam attempted to joke.

It was a bad joke but it still made Oz smile. “Pretty much, I figured I not ruin it being a constant reminder of the times we’ve all almost died.” He gestured at his arm.

“I killed one of their friends and I am still welcome. I think they’d miss you way more, Ruby said that eating with people is normal. So you’re no different than me, we need normal. So come and eat with everyone else. Plus it’s pizza only heretics use a knife and fork with pizza.” Adam paused. “Why does Ruby trust me?”

“Qrow trusts you too and I trust them… and James trusts me. Both Ruby and Qrow are excellent judges of character, then I have faith that you will not disappoint us.” Ozpin said and offered his hand. “We never really were properly introduced.”

Adam clasped his arm by the elbow and they shook once. “Adam Taurus, no one of real consequence.”

“Ozpin Branwen. Immortal, warrior, king any number of other jobs.” Oz rolled his eyes. “Shall we?”

“Sure. I’ll try and think of a way to appease Yang. The one nice thing about group pizza is that I don’t have to worry about poison.”

Ozpin laughed a deep chested one and Adam joined in. Oz’s smile warmed just for Adam. “Remind me to tell you about the great banquet of ten eighty-one. Food testers were all the rage back then.” They walked into the room and took two available seats. The meal progressed smoothly Yang having adopted a ignoring tactic to Adam.

Qrow came in. “We’ve forgotten something.” He held up a small parcel wrapped in brown paper and set it down by Ruby’s plate. He leaned down and kissed her cheek. “Happy Birthday love.”

“Thank you!” Ruby turned her head to his and they had a brief kiss. She tore the wrapping paper open on one side. It was a very soft parcel so she already had an idea of what was inside. With a grin she pulled out a new red cloak. “Thank you.” She hugged it to her chest. “I’ll try to keep this one safe.”

Qrow chuckled and took it from her sweeping it out to the side and giving it a shake. He was a bit proud he had managed to find the same ruby red as her old one. He clipped it into her shirt with the new silver brooch. Ruby noticed it felt heavier than she was used too and looked down to find it was steel. Not only that it was Qrow’s emblem with the interior traded out Oz’s emblem with her own shaped around them. “Wow.” She grabbed it turned it to look at it better then giggled. “You know this might be just a bit too symbolic.”

“Gaaa Ruby why’d you have to go and ruin it!” Yang groaned and covered her face.

“Hey it’s not my fault, it’s their emblems in my-.” Ruby’s cheeks burned. “You did this on purpose.” She pointed a finger at Qrow and poked him in the stomach.

“Oh no, you made this dirty all on your own.” Qrow flicked away a mock tear. “I’m so proud!”

Ruby groaned and covered her face. “Well I love it anyway.” She jumped and kissed him properly to Nora’s woots. She let Qrow go and pounced across the table. “Don’t think you’ve escaped!” She clobbered Oz who caught her and kissed him too even as he laughed. “Wouldn’t ever dream of it!”

Little did they know as they ate, drank and made merry. A ship bearing the Schnee family snowflake came into port. While it bore Dust and metals, lurking within its hold was something that would change the face of Solitas forever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ardy: Thank you too: Baker1762, The_evilburger and Sportsfangirl815 for your comments.


	24. Alle Kinder setzen sich!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The alternate title for this chapter is 'In which Oz's looses his shit and not in a fun way.'
> 
> Music for this chapter
> 
> Theodor Bastard - Darkness (Pathologic 2 OST)  
https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ty4ylcY9EBM
> 
> Pathologic 2 (Demo OST) - Plague Awake Here  
https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=y7m4cyT3ydM
> 
> Been trying to point people at this game for a long while now.

The following day proved just as hectic as the one before, only James had to go to work and Weiss had to go to classes. James sent Qrow and Ruby on a supply run mission with Clover and Yang. He got the feeling that something was going on with the blonde and the leader of his Ace Ops. He had watched them on and off over the meal they had shared and when Yang wasn’t glaring at Adam she was talking to Clover. James had gone to the academy early in hopes of avoiding any students but by the time lunch arrived his stomach demanded that he seek out sustenance. 

A student called out to him as he walked by. “Afternoon Sir!”

He waved and kept walking. What to have for lunch? An egg sandwich was something he’d be able to walk off with and not have to stay and eat. “Hello Sir!”

“Hi Sir!”

“Going to lunch Sir?”

This went on as James when to the cafe and picked out a sandwich and glass container of milk for one. He turned to face the student body at the long tables many of whom were giggle. Loudly he spoke. “Well this sure beats the cockless jokes.”

The giggles turned into full blown laughter. Ozpin spoke up from his spot by a doorway his stomach having also called him to food. “Careful kids, he really likes Sir.” He smirked and cocked a hip.

“Yes Master!” Came from someone in the crowd.

“Mmm, I do like the crop you’ve got here James.” Ozpin walked over and picked out a bison sandwich and an apple. He bit into the juicy fruit eyeing the swarm of students who couldn’t keep their eyes off the two elder men. “So long as it stays in good humor this could be a wonderful bonding exercise.”

James looked over the students who it looked like greatly liked that idea. “Well if you want you can do a combat class today. I know you planned to fly out and freeze your ass but look at all those eager eyes, what a privilege it would be to get a lesson from the former Headmaster of Beacon. I’ve told them stories about you.”

Ozpin froze dramatically and looked out. “Oh hell~.”

“WOOT!” Screams went up from the students a few bounced out of seats and clapped. Bits of food flew through the air and splattered the walls.

“Well this brings back memories.” Ozpin said picking out a chocolate milk. “You’ll have to introduce me to your combat professor.”

“That I shall.” They headed out together and as they left. Yells of. “THANK YOU SIRS!” Filled the huge room.

James and Oz gave identical little flicks of goodbye with opposite hands. Which only got everyone to laugh again.

* * *

Adam tossed the basket buckets worth of trash into the large compost dumpster. He had the morning shift in the restaurant and it was finally at its end. A few of the chiefs had looked at him funny today, same with the customers that spotted him when he headed out to clean the trash cans from the eating area. He guessed the fight outside the walls got streamed so they must have seen him fighting. With a sigh he set the baskets back inside and hit the change room.

Their were a couple other members of the staff looked at him after he came out of the change room. This wasn’t the kind of attention he was used to and it unnerved him, especially since he had been going out more and more without a veil to hide his brand. Adam shouldered a satchel and pulled out his Scroll. A new message blinked at him and as he walked out of the restaurant by the back door he opened the message. The first thing was that a fifty thousand Lien had been deposited into his account. How whoever sent this got hold of that information was one concern. Then he read the message.

:Your comment about not getting paid to hunt Grimm was heard yesterday. Consider this sum payment. You’ll find two folders attached, these are Huntsman texts. If you wish you can study the text and when you again wish can be tested for your Huntsman license. Ruby, Qrow and Ozpin have informed me of your past actions. Consider this a probation period, by the time you are ready to take the tests and if you are truly genuine I’ll issue a complete pardon and your criminal record will be purged from the CCT network.

Don’t make me regret this offer.

James Ironwood:

Adam stumbled to lean against a brick wall. First that was enough to another two months of rent, plus food. Then the offer, it basically boiled them to learn the material enough to take the test and get his license AND a full pardon. “Holy crap!” Adam took a steadying breath, so all he really had to do was not screw this up! This was exactly what he wanted, fresh start. No more White Fang reputation hanging over his head. He could start new, be something new. He came to Mantle to figure out where he went wrong, to start again. Now James Ironwood of all people was offering exactly that, he could have a career as a Huntsman.

While it wasn’t the best for having a long lifespan, it wasn’t impossible. He frantically typed out a response. :I’m on it Sir. Do you need help with anything else?:

Adam pulled up the hood of his hoodie to hide his horns and keep the chill away from his ears. A voice reached his ears. “Did you hear? At long last a ship came from Vacou! It’s down in the docks finally, it’s weird though only a skeleton crew.”

_ Huh, I wonder what is going on there. _ Adam turned down the road and headed down to the docks. The noise ramped up the closer he got as the dock was finally used for unloading cargo for the first time in years. Ever since the Fall of Beacon borders had been closed off from the rest of the Kingdoms. Everyone so sure and angry that Atlas military had been a part of the attack, those who hadn’t rushed to Atlas had been refused later access. The frozen Kingdom had closed off from the rest of the world while the councilman rushed to calm their people and trade had been nonexistent for two years. 

Adam could only guess for the reason why a ship had finally been allowed to dock and as he leaned around the corner his concern grew. Adam was used to the sight of huge metal cargo boxes, he had stolen a  _ lot _ of Dust but something about this vessel seemed… off. For one thing he couldn’t see any of the crewmen, in fact the entire ship was near silent, not just silent but dark as well. It was like a shadow passed over the deck and sides, a darkness the weak sunlight couldn’t breech. 

Trespassing was probably a really bad idea, he picked his way over to a box and sat on it trying to be discreet. He pulled out his Scroll and looked at James number again. He tapped his Scroll against his thigh and then typed out. :Have you heard about the new ship from Vacou? I’m at the dock and.: Adam paused in his typing. :I’ve seen a lot of ships and this one seems off.: He hit send and waited pulling out a metal bottle and sipping the clear water.

Adam watched as dock hands went aboard to bring the crates come off one by one, some were rusty in spots, hinges sticky and looking neglected. The ship itself looked like it hadn’t been scrubbed in years, it was a miracle it had got this far. What really got him though was the crew. As they finally came into view, there was barely anyone there and he saw every member coughing, almost bent over and stumbling. His Scroll buzzed. :I take it you are asking for permission to investigate?:

:It’s a Schnee ship, you can’t without a warrant. It’s off Sir, the ship itself looks like it’s been neglected for years and the crew, what little is here is all sick.:

The response was instant. :Go for it, use extreme caution. I’ll be waiting for you in the alley behind the Drunken Whaler. If you have gloves wear them, touch as little as possible and bring me a crew manifest.:

:Not cargo?:

:I don’t care about the cargo, Oz has a theory and with no global CCT we don’t know what is going on in the other Kingdoms. Lifting the embargo was a risk and that ship is a risk. Be quick and careful, if you have a face mask wear it.:

:I don’t but I’ll be quick: Adam closed his Scroll and pulled his satchel on tight. Approaching the ship was easy, everyone was too busy shouting, working and otherwise going on and off. He merged with a line of men on the shift change and walked up the gangplank. Then once on broke away and slipped deeper into the ship. Again it was easy this time because what should have been teaming with below decks crew was completely absent.

The overhead lights flickered as Adam moved towards a wall sneaking down the narrow hall. He kept his ears opened to even the slightest sound as it wouldn’t do to get caught. Bad way to start a probation period, permission to sneak on board or not. A steel door was shut tight but the label beside ‘crew quarters’. Adam grabbed the heavy door handle and had to pull hard on it with his Aura before the hinges came loose. Even as he cracked the door the smell made him gag. Worse he knew that smell well, decay. Black ash drifted free and Adam covered his nose and mouth with his elbow. 

Adam was forced to move into the crack and brace his back against the metal hull to push the door open enough to slip through. The room beyond made him wretch, bodies lay in their cots. Black fungus spread on the walls of the room. It seemed to shift and move even as he watched it. The floor was caked with bodily fluids, vomit and what he assumed was diarrhea in places. Black ash hung fat in the air and Adam could feel it in every breath he took. The people in the cots looked they like screamed as they died. Screw finding a crew manifest. Adam pulled out his Scroll and took a picture, he couldn’t take this. He backed up and stepped out into the hall and shut the door behind him. His lungs and stomach rebelled but he quashed the urge to vomit.

Adam staggered down the hall as his lungs spasmed in his chest as he fought the  _ need _ to cough. He wasn’t as discreet getting off the ship as he had been getting on. “Hey you!” Adam picked up his feet and ran dodging and weaving through the crowds. Thankfully the Drunken Whaler wasn't far and as he raced into the back alley he found it empty. He lurched over to a dumpster and let himself cough.

Within minutes two hands held him up as his lungs shuttered in his chest. James’s voice was smoothing in his ears. “Easy, easy deep breaths.”

Adam managed to regain control and he looked over to James. The concern on the other mans face was a strange emotion to Adam. Without saying a word he yanked out his Scroll unlocked it and pulled up the picture. He shoved it at James and braced himself against the dumpster again.

“Oh Gods.” James’ eyes went wide at the sight. Adam staggered away lurching James’s gaze away from the Scroll.

Adam couldn’t help it, he staggered against a wall and threw up. He felt James pull his hood back and hold him again as he barely had the mind to try to not get it on his shoes. The faunus spat. “Sorry, I don’t know what came over me. I’m used to the dead but that was something else. I didn’t stay beyond finding that room, that picture should be enough to get a warrant.”

“Don’t worry about it, we need to get this to Oz though I’ve never seen anything like it. You should come back to the academy, who knows what you were exposed to.” James pulled Adam and looping his arm around the other man's waist.

“I’m fine, I just need a minute.” Adam tried to push him away but James’s grip was steel clad.

“You’re not fine till Ozpin says you are, we’ll get back faster if you just work with me.” James pulled Adam towards the landing pad he had used.

“Fine!”

By the time they got to the pad Adam was feeling like himself again. However he noticed even as James flew the ship up to Atlas those blue eyes kept looking at him. James brought the ship into the bay and said. “Try not to touch anything, as I said you’re not fine till Ozpin says you are. We don’t know what we are dealing with.”

Adam clenched his fists but did what he was told and didn’t touch anything as the walked through the school. He noticed some odd looks, he was out of place in his black clothing and cheap hoodie but he followed the General who was very clearly in a hurry. They rode the elevator up and James went straight of his office.

“Oz!” James called out as he tossed the doors open.

Ozpin stood up from James’s desk with a lurch, he had been working on the schools paperwork. “What?”

James held out the Scroll the image still on it.

Adam watched as all the colour drained from Ozpin’s face, which was impressive given that he was usually a bit on the pale side with the near constant blood loss. “What?”

“Did you get this?” Oz pointed at the Scroll without looking away from Adam.

Adam nodded slowly and almost flinched when Ozpin burst with the orders from his lips. “STRIP NOW! YOU TOO JAMES!”

“Say what?!” Adam jumped away.

“Strip now, now, now, now!”

Adam actually did what he was told for Oz’s terror was infections. The faunus ripped his clothes off and tossed them to the point in that Oz was point at. James was already piling his clothes down.

“Nude.” Ozpin had started to pace back and forth, the look in his eyes though was so wide. So afraid. 

As soon as all the clothes were in a pile boots and Adam’s sactual included Oz’s snapped his fingers and didn’t just burn it all the way. He vaporised it. Adam jumped away but had the presence of mind to cover his crotch. “What is going on?”

Ozpin lurched to a stop and looked him dead in the eyes. “Sand Pest, that ship is infested with Sand Pest. If there is a way to spread transmission it does it. Did you breath any of the mold in?”

“Yeah but you’ve got magic you can make sure-.”

“I’ve never been a healer, I can’t help you.”

The reality of Oz’s words was slow to sink it but as it did Adam fell to the floor. This was what he got for helping others,  _ the  _ worst plague in history. James was pacing already, hands tucked behind his back. “Wait wait wait.” He tapped the air with a finger. “I can use my Semblance.”

“Say what?” Ozpin asked, his mind already racing through the possibilities of Sand Pest already infecting Mantle.

“Have you forgotten? My Semblance is not macro telekinesis like Glynda, it’s micro.” James put his metal hand on his chest. “When I got my prosthetics changed I used my Semblance to help reduce the scar tissue. I can manipulate cells, as I can do that I could be able to kill Sand Pest bacteria. If I can find it in the body, I’ve never tried this sort of thing on other people.”

“Try it on yourself first. You came into contact with Adam you could be infected.” Ozpin said and walked back around the desk. He stopped and pulled up the logs of Manta’s flying in, James one was easy to spot and he marked it for quarantine. 

James nodded and picked a wall and knelt down resting comfortably and closed his eyes. Adam didn’t know what to do as he too sat on the floor, had he already contracted his death? He was young and strong maybe his immune system could win out. Fear, the fear of death was so strong and it caught in his throat as he forced down the sobs. No he would not cry, he wasn’t weak, he was a survivor.

Ozpin called Winter, no answer, he called again and let it go to the answering machine. “WINTER PICK UP YOUR DAMN SCROLL OR I WILL START GOING INTO VIVID DETAIL ABOUT HOW YOUR SISTER LIKES TO SUCK MY COCK!”

Immediately the call was picked up. “I’m in a meeting you know with the Councilman Sleet and Camilla.” Winter said exasperated. 

“I need a quarantine on the Vacou ship NOW!”

“Why-”

Oz cut her off, shouting into the Scroll. “BECAUSE YOUR NEW SECURITY TEAMS ARE SHIT AND IT’S INFESTED WITH SAND PEST. QUARANTINE THE SHIP! BLOW IT UP! I DON’T CARE, JUST GET PEOPLE AWAY FROM IT!”

“You better have proof!” Sleet’s voice sounded through the call.

Ozpin sent Winter the photo directly.

“Oh Shit.” Winter said and Oz could hear that her jaw was on the floor.

Multiple voices came through the Scroll as Oz imagined them rushing about near as frantic as himself. “Get that ship gone!”

“On it! Has anyone been infected?!”

“Adam what say you?” Ozpin asked looking over to Adam.

Adam lurched to his feet at Ozpin’s tone and spoke without thinking. “All the crew I saw looked sick, the entire docks is worked up into a frenzy over the ship!”

“Close the whole docks Winter, we can’t let this get out of there!”

“What is Sand Pest?!” Sleet asked, he could barely believe what Ozpin was demanding.

“The single worse plague to hit our planet. If we don’t contain this people will start dying in days. It can and will destroy the city.” Ozpin looked over to James and Adam. “I have two possible infected with me in James’s office, we have an idea for a way to fight it but no proof yet.”

“The order is given. I’ve got to go. I’ll call you when I have an update.” Winter ended the call.

Ozpin went back and forth, he could feel his heart pounding in his chest. It was probably already too late, the boom of airships descending from the clouds filled the room as three moved towards Mantle. At least Winter was taking this seriously. He looked over to James as he opened his eyes. “Well?”

“Shedding bacteria into atoms is new.” James he let out a breath. “Come sit by me Adam, I’ve never tried this another person so it could take a while.”

Adam felt very awkward being naked with two men but he walked over and sat down across from James with his hands in his lap. James turned his hands and offered them to Adam. The faunus blushed but embarrassment was a small price to pay for possibly not dying. He put his hands in the Generals but found he couldn’t relax. The warmth in his hands ramped up as the blue Aura of James raised up and pushed over his skin. He looked up and found that James had closed his eyes again. He worried his lip and looked over to Oz who was still pacing.

Ozpin paused. “You know, it’s harder if you don’t let him in.” Oz thought Adam looked like Qrow when they had first met, terrified of what he didn’t understand.

“I don’t know what you mean.” Adam said as his heart pounded.

“He’s trying to sort through your cells, Aura is connected to the body. His Semblance is only half of what he’s doing, it’s through Aura that he looks at your cells. If you open your Aura to him it will be easier, just try and control your emotions.”

Adam just blinked twice. Oz sighed and walked over. “May I access your Aura?”

The faunus looked away, James’s brows were knit tight and his lips pursed. “Okay, I really don’t want to die when I just started getting my life back on track.”

Ozpin sat down beside them and grasped Adam’s wrist. He brushed out his Aura against Adam’s skin and fed it slowly into the younger man. Adam felt even more awkward as both men had their eyes shut as they worked. So without anything else to do he closed his eyes and tried to meditate. Feeling others try and reach for his Aura was a very strange feeling but he could feel it as Oz  _ pulled  _ his Aura up and out of it’s hiding place. Ozpin felt James work with him, pushed his Aura through Adam.

Adam flinched as the foreign Aura’s brushed up against him. He could feel how calm James was, how Ozpin was controlling his emotions as he helped James. Adam opened his eyes to see his red Aura infused the dark blue. His heart pounded at the strangest of it. “Relax.” Ozpin said. “We won’t hurt you.”

James wasn’t aware of Ozpin or Adam as people. He was shifting his way through Adam’s cells. Finding the Sand Pest was easy because it was new, not deep and hadn’t yet set in. He grabbed the bacteria just like how he would scar tissue and shredded it. The difficult thing was not following the channels of the body but going slowly and checking everything. Every system, from skin to the deepest marrow of the bone. Some diseases were known to break into the marrow and destroy the body from within it. He did find Sand Pest covering Adam, like ticks burrowing in.

James could feel Oz prod at Adam’s chakra. His focus wasn’t on that though, he worked out to Adam’s lungs and had to linger and focus there. If Sand Pest was this quick to infest a body then how would they be able to help those crewmen who carried it into Mantle?

Ozpin was trying to follow James, learn just what he was doing so he could attempt to do it with magic or Aura. This was much more complicated that he had learned to do with his own cells to prevent aging. That was just making a formula and setting it on a loop through his body. This was finding a problem, killing it and expunging the remains, just in case. He could feel Adam trying to wiggle and run from the strange feelings. He was reminded of how Qrow reacted the first few times Oz had spread his Aura over him, so unsure and frightened. He had tried to fight it too, the projection of Aura spreading or combining with another wasn’t considered natural at first. Like with any foreign opposition the body fought until it knew that the new sensation wasn’t there to hurt it. 

Adam was looking at his Aura, he felt strangely more in tune with then frankly ever before in his life. Was this part of why these two were so strong? That they could do this sort of thing with their Aura? He hadn’t even  _ heard _ of using Aura on another person like this. There was a strange tickling in his lungs and he coughed shallowly a few times.

James opened his eyes with a sigh, sweat was dripping down his skin. “You’re done and I’m pretty sure you’re safe.” 

Adam let himself breathe easier as James and Ozpin untangled their Aura’s from his slowly. Oz stood up first and pulled off his coat and offered it to Adam. “You still look like you want to find a corner to hide in.”

The faunus stood up and grabbed the coat quickly pulling it on and belting it shut. It was two inches too long and his hands swam in the sleeves. Somehow it didn’t make him feel any better than being nude did.

Ozpin helped James up and the General stretched and rotated an ankle trying to get blood flowing again. “I already had your ship quarantined, so hopefully they will have cleaned it by now.”

“Thanks Oz, I forgot in the fear of us having the Sand Pest.” James sighed looking down over himself. “I liked those clothes.”

“You’ve got identical copies.” Oz rolled his eyes.

“Yes but those ones were broken in!”

The call function on James’s desk ran. Ozpin walked over and picked up a holo display of Winter appeared. “I’ve airdropped barricades on the borders of the docks district and mobilized the army to round people up. Councilman Sleet, Carmellia of the Infrastructure guild and my father are all on route to you. We’ll be there in five minutes.”

“Very good Winter, umm could you bring James a spare uniform from the quartermaster on your way up. The living space up here still hasn’t been fixed and I had to vaporize his clothes as he had been exposed to the Sand Pest.” Ozpin said.

Winter clearly blushed from the way her voice stuttered. “W-will do.” She ended the call.

Adam figited, he didn’t like the idea of meeting so many higher ups in Atlas especially Jacque Schnee. A masquerade was one thing, James and Ozpin even were another. However the man responsible for branding him for life, to meet him without the protection of a mask. That was an awful lot to ask. “I should go. Jacques’s men were responsible for my face and I don’t trust myself to not do something regrettable if he speaks to me.”

“You have to stay, you were the one to get this information.” Ozpin said turning to Adam. “I understand why you feel that, but you are a part of this now. I will… defend you if need be or restrain you. You’re in a room full of people who’d love to put Jacques head on a spike, you’re among friends.”

The faunus chuckled. “That does make me feel better, I’d still love a pair of trousers.”

“Can’t help you there unfortunately.” Ozpin shrugged. “Sorry didn’t think to include you in the clothing request, not that it would have done much good without having your sizing on record.”

“Well I can always flash him if he pisses me off.” Adam lifted his hands in the pockets of the coat making it part a little.

Oz laughed. “Ahh, yeah I’m happy Ruby likes you.”

James walked over and sat on his desk crossing one ankle over the other. “Debonair enough for them you think?”

“Oh I’m sure Jacques will enjoy getting another eye full of your family jewels.” Oz snorted as he giggled.

Adam was too busy taking in the gorgeous smooth prothestics. He had never seen anything like them, they were sleek and frankly sexy. He caught James raising a grow at him. “Sorry just your prothestics are something else altogether. I mean it’s pretty amazing.”

“You can touch them if you like.” James said with a shrug.

“No thanks, I’m good, I’ll just uhh stare for a while. Just know it’s more me thinking on how astounding they are.”

Before James could comment the doors opened and Winter walked in with a black bag, followed by Jacques, Sleet and another woman by the name of Carmellia. She was short, blonde and on the overweight side. She instantly shield her eyes while Jacques went straight for Ozpin. “You’ve got a lot of gall calling for a quarantine on one of my ships!”

Ozpin didn’t even flinch when Jacques invaded his personal space. “And you’ve already got thirty dead Valeans on your hands from that mine that had bubonic plague which you conveniently DIDN’T report to the council.”

Jacques almost flinched but he did withdraw and fix a cuff-link. “The outbreak was contained.”

“You should have reported it anyway, you have been pressuring James to bring this embargo down for years. He didn’t want to because we lost global communication, we had no way of knowing what was going on in the rest of the world. We brought it down because we finally had a plan, because you would not let up.” Ozpin stopped there, pinning this on Jacques would be easy and help in the upcoming election. “But you just couldn’t wait till the CCT was finished, you just were so desperate for those profits you don’t need.”

Jacques looked away embarrassed by being called out so blatantly. His gaze fell on Adam, the brand of the company very very clear for all to see. He sneered. “What is that doing here?”

“‘He’ is working as one of my operatives.” James got off the desk as Winter handed him a bag of clothes. “He was down in the docks and noticed the state of the crew so I had him investigating the ship.” James put himself within arms reach of Adam as he opened the bag and grabbed the underwear that was thankfully on the top.

“You had him break into my ship!?” Jacques flared back to life his fists clenched. “Filthy fau-.” Jacques’s froze as a very sharp point was pressed against his neck.

“Don’t finish that word. He is under  _ our _ protection, it’s thanks to him we have as much warning as we do. It still could be too late, you should be thanking him. He risked his life for all of the people of Mantle and Atlas.” Ozpin took long steps. “You will take the fall for this Jacques, when the bodies pile up everyone will know where to point.”

“You were the one to convince James to revoke the embargo.” Jacques tried to step away from the sharp sword but Oz didn’t remove the point.

“And you never told us you had sent a ship.” Ozpin lowered his blade flipped it around to set the tip against the floor. “Everyone here is part of the council or is learning to be. We need to decide how we are going to combat this. People  _ will _ start dying in three to five days.”

James turned back, now dressed in base layers much to the relief and disappointment of the room’s occupants. “We can’t keep the docks locked up. You said Sand Pest is airborne.”

“Yes. I read about the last outbreak we burned  _ everything _ . I don’t understand how it was picked up again and how the carrier lived long enough to take it to Vacou.” Ozpin started to pace. “We should… make camps outside the city, no more than ten to a group. We hold them for five days and if none in the group are sick we ship them up to Atlas. Getting people out of the infected area as quickly as possible will lessen the rate of transmission. The docks are overpopulated at the best of times. A breeding ground for this type of monster.” He looked to Sleet and Carmellia. “The people of Atlas will need to open their homes. The city will have to budget funds to these homes to support them.

“You can’t be serious!” Jacques couldn’t believe this.

“You have a manor as well as I recall, I  _ will _ fill it.” Ozpin rounded on it with a snarl.

“What gives you the right to make these decisions!” Jacques snapped, he couldn’t stand the gall of this man, the  _ arrogance. _

_ I am the King of Vale. I predate civilization a we know it. I’ve lived and died through plague, I’ve seen how it destroys lives and cities and peoples. _ All this was on the tip of his tongue. He was tempted to grab Jacques by the head and shove memories into his head just as he had once done to Raven. Yes… that was actually a good idea. Ozpin moved to fast for anyone to intervene grabbed Jacques by the head and  _ showed _ him just who he was dealing with.

The others in the room could only watch as Jacques’s eyes went wide then blank and he crumbled when Ozpin removed his hand. Sleet caught Jacques slowing his descent to the floor. “What did you do to him!?”

“Showed him who he is dealing with.”

“And who are you! You come out of the blue, James listens to your every word I have wonder who has even been calling the shots since you arrived. You came and  _ everything  _ changed practically overnight!”

There was that click that had been absent since Beacon fell, sword tip to ground instead of cane. A weapon of war, not one of peace times. “You would best know me in history as the last King of Vale. I’ve been watching this planet since before recorded history. I died in the last plague that hit the world, I saw how it worked. That was bubonic, Sand Pest is worse. I don’t quite think you three understand just what Mantle is about to go through. If we don’t act fast there won’t _be_ a Mantle. I don’t have the time or inclination to get into a dick measuring contest with Jacques!”

Adam was stunned into silence. The only words that came through his head were  _ Ho-l-y SHIT. _ That made so many things he’d read or heard about Ozpin make sense. How his eyes looked so old, even if he was such a goof the rest of the time. He was immortal, or at least had a way to come back over and over.

Sleet and Carmeilla couldn’t believe it. They didn’t know Ozpin very well after all but the show he put on in the courtroom had not been forgotten. Before either could speak. “Winter and James-actually no just Winter. James I will have a different job for you. Winter hmmm, this will be difficult. First you will need to give a statement, tell everyone that an outbreak of the Sand Pest is imminent… We shall have to find people to start bringing people out of Mantle. That understand the risks. You will also need to set up clusters of military outposts outside of the city.”

“Outside, they’ll have no protection!?” Carmeilla yelled.

“James, you will need to organize a rota of Huntsmen. A living wall as it were to protect them and they will need their own place to rest as well. Away from the rest…” Ozpin pursed his lips. “I’ll look into… something more for them.” Oz started to pace again.  _ Click, click… click. _

Silence rained in the room.  _ Click, click, click. _ Like the swinging of a cathedral pendulum. Time.  _ Click, click, click _ . Time was their greatest enemy. Jacques finally got up with the other two help. He was still reeling with the information shoved into his head. So everything Watts had told him was true. Ozpin was a  _ great _ deal more than he seemed. Jacques would be doing battle with a true ruler of Kingdoms.

Ozpin however wasn’t wasting time thinking about Jacques. He was thinking about the battle that was just starting below them. “Adam you will need to move up into Atlas. I’m sure we can find you a place, at worse we have three couches and a few rooms we can re-purpose. Right let’s work out how we are going to break this to the public.”

* * *

The truck rumbled along the tundra, the rather poor excuse for a road leading them away from the city. The robot driver was nice so that they didn’t have to stop for exhaustion or to change drivers. Yang and Ruby sat side by side in the front of the truck while Clover and Qrow were in the back. Why James had put them altogether for this trip Ruby really wanted to know. James didn’t seem the type to toss people off of a cliff for a joke. Putting them altogether was practically the same thing. That and had he had said that he wouldn’t do it. So what was James playing at?

Yang was looking out the window she was sitting beside the door unlike Ruby who was stuck in the middle. The silver eyed warrior could see the tension in Yang’s shoulders. She knew her sister was still pissed at her for protecting Adam. “Yang.” Ruby reached out and touched her sister’s shoulder.

The blonde shrugged it off. “We don’t have anything to talk about.”

“I get why you’re mad at me but we can’t just ignore each other.” Ruby tried again.

“Why not? You’ve been living without me for months.” Yang snapped. “It’s like you don’t even care about all we went through in Beacon. Our year there as a team, the work we did. Now its like none of it happened and you don’t even care! Our team is gone Ruby!”

“Look I know we lost-.”

“Blake! Yes ‘WE’ lost Blake but I lost you and Weiss at the fall!” Yang finally rounded on her sister.

Ruby leaned forward and pushed the button to bring up the glass window between the front and back. Not that Qrow wasn’t already listening in through the bond but she wanted to give the illusion of privacy. “What is really about Yang?”

“You just left!”

There was an added warmth radiating from her sister. Ruby wasn’t sure how to go about what needed to be said but knew it was past due she spoke up. “Yang~ You, You weren’t…  _ home. _ After the Fall you just caved in on yourself, you wouldn’t let me or dad in and I had a job to do, ‘we’ had a job to do! You weren’t ready to come with us but I couldn’t wait forever. I knew you’d come when you were ready.” Ruby said and wrung her hands together.  _ “Do you need any help?” _

_ “No. Be quiet, it will piss her off she thinks I’m talking to you.” _

“Oh you did, did you? Just figured I’d pop on over to Mistral.” Yang sneered.

“I knew Qrow told you where your mom was and that I was going in the same direction. You’ve always followed me or dumped me.” Ruby couldn’t help but nod with those last words.

“So you just guessed that it would be a round trip. Did you even think that I cared about my mom? She was just a way to get to you faster.” Yang said. “Even when I caught up to you, you had Ozpin and Qrow and somehow got Ren and Nora to love you too. Even Weiss was there, ready and fighting. I got to you and you-.”

“Ohhhh,” It dawned on Ruby. “you think I don’t need you anymore. That I got married and had a family but you weren’t a part of it. I’ve outgrown you. And you don’t know what to do or what to feel.”

“How do you do that?! How do you just know people!” Yang let her voice rise. “Like you did that with Adam and Oz and Qrow just ate it up.”

“I don’t know, I just do. You’ve been cold and sullen since you arrived at Mistral and now this. I may be young but I’m not stupid.” Ruby gestured her hands between them. “What is this really about? You, me or Adam?”

Yang wiped her head around her hair flying, tiny flames flickering between the locks. “I don’t know! I’m just angry with everything right now.”

“If we don’t talk, then how can I help you?! Yang you’re my sister and I will always be happy to have you around.” 

“Happy to have around! Is that all I’m good for? You don’t need me!”

“If you want to leave then do it, go home. Yes, fine you’re right. I don’t need you anymore, I’m twenty, a mother with two husbands and trying to fight a war against an immortal evil. So yeah I grew up, I don’t need you anymore. I don’t need you to protect me, I don’t need you to be there all the time. I can take care of myself.” Ruby touched her shoulder. “But Yang… I don’t know what to say. If you want to be here, then be here. If you don’t then I’m not going to force you to be. James said that it’s totally normal to grow apart from siblings as we grow up. I don’t have to need you and you don’t have to need me. We can have our own lives.”

“Is that what you want? For us to have our own lives?” Yang turned back her eyes red.

“Yes, hanging onto me, our old team. That’s not healthy Yang, you’re my big sister but you need your own life.” Ruby said. “Yeah, team RWBY is gone and it’s never coming back. Yeah I’ve got, Ozpin, Qrow and Weiss and we are a good team together. But you’ve been getting on with Nora, Lei and Jaune. They need a fourth. You seem to be getting on with Clover, maybe you could work towards a position in the Ace Ops. I don’t want you to feel like you have to follow me around. That ‘that’ is all you’re meant to be.” The last of Ruby’s speech was softer, so soft Yang almost missed it and yet when she blinked once stunned her eyes went back to purple, a little watery and bright but normal. 

Yet again Ruby proved that she was miles ahead of her. This was not the little girl who clung to her as a child, nor the one who arrived to Beacon ahead of her class. The shy nervous girl that was her baby sister still existed but now she was all those things she said she was and more. Yet Yang felt she herself hadn’t changed at all. Had she been so blind and strung up looking for her mom and pining for Blake she never noticed her sister grow? Would Yang ever catch up to Ruby if she kept this up, kept chasing Ruby, trying to shove everything back where it once was, just so she could feel better about herself? Maybe her little sister right? Yang looked out the window again. “I’ll think about it.”

Ruby let out a sigh, well she’d take that and hope.

_ “Well that could have gone worse, good advice though. I would have told her the same thing. Oz too. Look at you all grown up.” _

_ “Yeah well, I guess we’ll see what good it does. Maybe she should stay in Atlas when we move on.” _

_ “That might be a very good idea. I don’t think Yang will grow if she stays by you. As harsh as that is, you’ve been her status quo for most of her life.” _

Some time passed as the vehicle remained silent, the only sound coming from the engine as they chuntered along the frozen tundra. Ruby had pulled her Scroll out to play a few games of solitaire to pass the time when something tickled her senses. She glanced up, studying what should have been an empty pass ahead of them before knocking on the panel behind her. 

“Uh Qrow!”

The robot driver slowed the truck as they came up to a pass, a pathetic metal wall had been put up.

Clover and Qrow climbed over the crates and looked out the front. Clover’s brow fell. “Oh joy. Come on, let’s go have a chat with Robyn Hill.”

They dropped out of the truck and Clover took point. Robyn Hill and Fiona Thyme. Robyn had tanned skin, blonde hair she wore predominantly green colored clothes, primarily her coat and scarf, which is adorned with a bird brooch. She wore a red buttoned undercoat, brown pants and sports archery gloves on both hands. Fiona was a faunus with sheep ears with more green and white then Robyn.

Clover spread his arms as he declared. “Robyn! Well, if it isn’t Mantle’s home town hero. Is there a reason you’re blocking an official military transport?"

“Clover, I’m so glad you’re here. Maybe you can help me understand why this truck that’s supposed to be taking construction materials to fix Mantle’s outer wall, is on its way to the middle of nowhere? Are you lost?” Robyn flicked her hand out.

Clover laughed. “It’s pretty easy to get turned around out here in the tundra, everything looks the same. Thanks for checking up on us though. We’ll be on our way now.” He started walking back towards the truck slowly.

Robyn stopped smiling and sighed. “I was hoping you’d play it straight with me. What’s Ironwood planning with this whole CCT tower. He could have done it at any time so why now?”

Clover stopped and turned back to Robyn. “I don’t know, he doesn’t tell me everything after all.”

“We can’t fix the wall without the supplies on these trucks. I think Mantle deserves to know what they’re being used for. It doesn’t have to be difficult. Just tell me.” Robyn walked forward and extended her hand with a smile.

“I’m going to have to pass on that.” Clover said.

Robyn frowned, then smiles again as she turns her attention to Ruby and Qrow. “How ‘bout you, pipsqueak? Five o’ clock shadow? Either of you want to tell me why Mantle’s being put at risk for Ironwood’s pet project?”

Qrow put his hand on Harbinger. “All I see here is one of the stupidest bandits I’ve ever met. And I’ve met a lot. Trying to rob us in broad daylight on camera. I’d kill you myself but to be frank, you aren’t worth the effort.”

Robyn glared at Qrow, he was dressed in stuff so old fashioned it made her almost gag. It also hid a lot of his body and she didn’t recognize him. “We’re trying to help Mantle. We need-.”

“Yeah about that, how is this going to look when we release this footage hmm? That a potential Councilwoman is harassing Huntsmen. Now, it’s time to let us pass.” Clover said firmly.

“I think you’ve misjudged the situation. One way or another, these supplies are going to get where they’re supposed to go - Mantle.” Robyn pursed her lips as she spoke clenching her fits.

Qrow reached for his Semblance and started to let it flow. He rolled his neck ohh it felt good to let it roam, seek out weakness in his opponents and surroundings. Yang felt the hairs on the back of her neck stand up and she looked over to her uncle. She had never felt him cut loose with his Semblance before but this new feeling the dread in it. It could only be him.

Clover opened a hand to her. “Then I suggest you do that through the proper legal channels as a Councilwoman. If you get elected.”

Robyn smiled. “Now where’s the fun in that?”

Qrow drew Harbinger and clicked it out to scythe mode. The rush of hydraulics the as the blade curved. Qrow grinned as he let his Aura flow up over his skin as his Semblance cut loose. The wall behind Robyn fell snow crashed down from the two peaks forcing Robyn and Fiona to dash towards him. Ruby spun around as she heard two people slip on the ice behind them. She dashed to the back of the truck to find two more Huntresses that seemed to appear out of nowhere. “Hey Yang~.”

Qrow swung out once with Aura cleaving through the air, it struck both Huntress sending them tumbling back into the new snow drift. Robyn and Fiona came sputtering out of the drift. He walked forward cocking his hips. “Let me introduce myself ladies. The name is Qrow Branwen. Maybe you’ve heard of me.” He flicked out his free hand, sweeping out Harbinger to rest over his shoulder, the blade of the scythe shown off. Qrow slicked back his hair with a smirk. “So do the smart thing ladies and make yourself scarce before I lose my temper.”

Robyn and her Happy Huntresses had heard of Qrow. They had heard that he was responsible for the murder of a prothetics thief only a couple weeks ago. A thief that they themselves had not been able to stop. Robyn pulled out her fans, it was four against four. She knew what Clover could do but Qrow, well she only had his legends and the other two no idea at all.

Qrow flicked his scythe down the head slicing deep into the ice. “Come on, don’t be stupid. If I wanted, I'm sure I could give you a heart attack.”

Robyn froze, Qrow’s Semblance was an unknown. There were too many unknowns in this fight and she couldn’t afford to lose this fight. To be brought back to Mantle in cuffs. That’s assuming Qrow didn’t kill her, he had called her a bandit so that made how he classified her clear. She closed her fans and put them away. “Fine, good luck getting through the pass now.” She walked out towards the side.

“Yeah whatever.” Qrow pulled Harbinger from the ice with ease and spun the huge weapon in three arcs blasts of Aura cleaving through the air. The snow flew up in all directions and Ruby came blasting through gathering it up in the whirlwind of her Semblance and depositing it out of the way.

The Happy Huntresses had their jaws on the floor at the casual display of power. Ruby came back and they headed back into the truck this time Clover and Yang at the front with Ruby and Qrow in the back. As Qrow shut the door behind him Ruby picked out a spot and flopped down. The back of the truck really wasn’t very comfy. Qrow pulled off his coat and set it down before sitting beside her and patting his lap.

Ruby crawled into it and heard Yang put the glass shield up between the two compartments again.  _ “Guess she wants some alone time with Clover.” _

_ _ _ “Yeah.” _

_ _ _ “Hey Qrow… can we talk about what happened back there.” _

_ _ _ “How so?” _

_ _ _ “They were afraid of you.” _

_ _ _ “Well, yeah. I had a rep before CCT went down. I’ve only extended it since then, I did just hunt that other woman too. I’d be surprised if that hasn’t reached them it was their terf after all.” _

_ _ Ruby looked away from his eyes sitting on his lap a little away from him.  _ “I wish people weren’t scared of you-I mean it’s useful but… do you ever think about Euclase?” _

_ _ _ “Of course I do. Every day, all the time. You and Oz did connect to her more but I miss her. I’m pretty rubbish at being a parent given my own family history but yeah I really miss her. Her cute little giggle, how she likes to hold fingers. What brought this on?” _

_ _ _ “Just… I… if people are afraid of you. How can they see you’re just like them?” _

_ _ Qrow reached up and cupped her cheeks.  _ “What brought this on? I know I haven’t been the best dad, or teammate, or lover, or Huntsman… Hell the only thing I haven’t failed at in some way is killing and look where that has gotten me. I hurt you, Oz, Weiss and James. The only time I felt like I was doing any good was when I was clearing those lists. When Oz sends me away from you.” _

_ _ _ “No, you’ve been a good dad and teammate. You’re my husband and one of the best Huntsmen I’ve ever known. I’m just sad others don’t get to see those parts of you.” _ Ruby’s hands went to her stomach, petting over her belly her empty womb.

_ “You want another-don’t you?” _

_ _ Ruby nodded.  _ “I just miss her so much, I think about her all the time.” _

_ _ _ “Me too.”  _ Qrow pressed a chaste kiss to her lips and drew her in closer, encompassing her in his arms.  _ “Would you like another one?” _

_ _ _ “Yes. I know we can’t and I know I’d want Oz to sire another baby but I don’t think I’ve ever been happier than when I had Euclase. Either inside of me or in my arms.” _ Ruby slipped her hands under his vest.  _ “For so long all I wanted to do was be a Huntress and help people. But now… now I want my baby my husbands and a little piece of somewhere to call our own. Maybe still hunt sure when I’m not heavy with babe. But it’s not the same desire I had before to hunt, I see now that life is so much more than that.” _

_ _ _ “Gods, you’ve grown up so much. No wonder Yang feels left behind.” _

_ _ Ruby shook her head back and forth taking his hands in hers.  _ “Can we not talk about her right now?” _

_ _ _ “Alright… come here. Even if we can’t have another babe anytime soon. We can still practice the baby making.” _

Ruby laughed and kissed him her hands going for his crotch.  _ “Sure, I miss when it was easy. Let’s do that, you can remind me how we used to have fun whenever we had a shred of privacy.”  _ She freed his cock as he laid her down.

Qrow pulled away and pulled her of her boots then her trousers and panties away. Rather then move to join with her, he drove down between her legs and started to kiss and lick at her core.

Yang looked up into the mirror as Ruby and Qrow vanished from sight. She rolled her eyes, “Of course they wouldn’t keep it in their pants.”

Clover looked up to the mirror. “You can tell?”

“Yeah, they were probably talking telepathically beforehand which is why we didn’t hear anything.” Yang crossed her arms and slouched. “I really hate that they can just  _ do _ that.”

“Do what?’

“Have their relationship be so easy! They just jump each other whenever they feel like it!” Yang replied exasperated, “like I’ve never had that.”

“Well… they’re busy and I don’t see a Grimm on radar even. Plus with less negative emotions around we’re even less likely to be targeted by Grimm.”

“You asking me to have sex with you, right here and now?” Yang asked raising a brow.

“It’s unprofessional and just a bit dangerous but not like those two are going to report us.” Clover pointed over his shoulder with a thumb.

For the first time that day Yang grinned widely as she grabbed for Clover’s lapels. “Sure, lets have some fun.”

* * *

Adam picked his way into James’s flat. James had sent him on ahead, watching a room full of people being afraid of Ozpin wasn’t something that he’d forget anytime soon. He had been given a ride down to Mantle to grab his stuff from his flat and then brought back up. The chaos was already in full swing, people had been quick to catch on as soon as a quarantine had gone into effect. Actual huntsmen manned the barricades. Huge steel things that unfolded to fill streets and lock into buildings. It was the armed huntsman that kept people from trying to climb or get around the walls. Adam was just thankful that he was working with the huntsmen instead of against them.

“Hello?” He called out into the flat.

“Library Adam!” Weiss shouted from further in.

Adam walked through the central halls and opened the door to the library. The curtains had been drawn shut and a pallet bed like they used in the yurts; had been set up beside it. Weiss was kneeling on it tucking a mattresses sheet tight over the low bed. Pillows had been set on the pianos bench with a duvet. He hadn’t been in this room before and it was very cozy, the piano was between the bed and James’s room.

“Sorry we can’t give you anything more private. I thought the training room because we don’t use it as much but it’s colder. If-” Weiss paused and sat down her legs folded under her. “If this goes as badly as Oz fears it will we can’t count on Dust shipping up from Mantle. So you’re in the library.”

Adam set his duffel bag down at the foot of the bed. “Thank you.”

Weiss looked up to him and forced a smile. “You’re one of us now.”

“That might be being a bit too kind.” Adam said.

“James told me he offered you a pardon.” Weiss looked over and edged off the bed, then stood up. “Anyway-,” She grabbed the pillows. “You don’t strike me as the type to be playing us.”

“Not exactly a vote of confidence.” Adam grabbed the duvet and flicked it out over the bed after Weiss put the pillow down.

“Blake was my friend too, not as much as Yang but Ruby is the one that’s the empath. I do trust her judgment. But you’re still new.” Weiss brushed her skirt down. She still preferred to wear skirts or dresses when at home changing and washing her huntress gear as soon got in the door was a new habit she was invested in.

“That’s fair.” The faunus ran a hand through his hair behind his horns. “Uhh, on that note. James gave me the huntsman coursework, could you maybe… help me with it? I’ve never gone through any formal schooling.”

The Schnee's jaw fell to the floor. “Oh oh of course! I’m so sorry I’m sure that he didn’t think of that Uh-kitchen? I’ve got more homework too so we can work through it together.”

Adam followed after grabbing his work pad from his duffel bag. It had been one of the first things he bought with the money James paid him. He heard Weiss in the kitchen when he walked in she already had already set up a couple books. Her own work pad ready as well as her Scroll in holo mode displaying the course work. He sat beside her and looked over the set up Weiss had. “Umm. Just why…” Blush filled his cheeks. “I have to confess here. I’ve never been to any school. I learned to read and write in the White Fang but I’ve never learned…” He gestured to the set up Weiss had.

“You never learned how to study?!” Weiss almost yelped. “Oh Gosh, I’m so sorry um. Okay I’ll start from the start. So you need to set up first-” She shoved a new notebook over. “and here you can use my notebook, I’ve got a spare.” She yanked another out of her bag.

Adam was quiet as Weiss explained the basics of studying. How to approach studying, the importance of not overloading and how pointless cramming was. By the time James and Ozpin came home and the two were studying together with Weiss occasionally helping out without a second thought.

James and Ozpin stopped shocked for a minute just taking in the sight of Weiss tutoring Adam. It made Ozpin wish he could talk telepathically to James. He wanted to remark on just how weird the sight was, how James’s offer of a pardon must have really got Adam moving if he was willing to learn from a Schnee.

Ozpin left them be and turned on the television. They had prerecorded the message to the people of Mantle so he wanted to see it aired on the news.

“People of Mantle and Atlas. We are facing a crisis. A ship from Vacou came into our port baring Sand Pest, a plague that we are doing everything in our power to fight. The quarantine of the docks is only a preventative measure till complete the people within the docks will be moved out in groups of ten and further quarantined outside the city gates. After a seven day period these groups will be housed in Atlas. People of Atlas I plead with you to open your homes. Lives will be lost, there is no avoiding that but we are doing everything in our power to prevent the spread of infection and move people as quickly as possible. People of Mantle, please remain calm, stay in your homes. Teams have been assembled to bring rations to you. Stay out of the streets and avoid gathering in large groups. Those clean will be moved, we will do as best we can for the dead as well.”

Ozpin couldn’t help but smile as Winter delivered the speech. He and James had flanked her several steps behind, supporting her while keeping the focus on her. He heard Weiss and Adam as they stood behind him watching the report as Winter listened away to reduce infection risk. “This is really happening isn’t it.” Weiss took Ozpin’s food hand clasping it tight between hers.

“Yes. You and Adam won’t be going into Mantle again. Keep an eye on your Scroll over the next couple days. As soon as Qrow and Ruby come back into range we have to stop them from going into the city as well.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kry: Thank you too: Baker1762, GuiltyPleasure403 and The_evilburger.  
Ardy: So one thing I learned while writing this chapter. Well to be fair I've been researching this stuff or literal years now. No seriously I'm not kidding this was foreshadowed even in pretty early Emerald Rose. Any way I finally finished reading After the Fall and I feel cheated. Not because of how it makes team CVFY look stupid or because it really makes Blake no better then Adam. (I am not kidding, she is awful) No I feel cheated because the Oz we got in the book and the Oz we got in the show. Well they seem like two very different people. Ozpin of the book is a chaotic, joking, prankster that they say in the book, moves younger then he is, is wise but at the end of the day a complete goof! With Glynda as his keeper. I think a lot of fun could be had with this Oz and I'm sad we didn't get to meet him in the show. Anyway food for thought, I'm sure I'll get around to writing an Oz like that someday.  
Now back on topic.
> 
> Ringel, Ringel, Rosen,  
Schöne Aprikosen,  
Veilchen blau, Vergissmeinnicht,  
Alle Kinder setzen sich! 
> 
> or
> 
> "A ring, a ring of roses. Beautiful apricots. Blue violets, forget-me-nots. All children sit down." 
> 
> Which is a German version of this.
> 
> Ring-a-ring o' roses,  
A pocket full of posies,  
A-tishoo! A-tishoo!  
We all fall down.
> 
> For those who don't know what that is from it's a rhyme about the Black Death that first appeared in print in the 1880s. You can never say I don't give you all lots of warning when things are about to go south


	25. The Plague has come to Town

Yang listened to the wind blowing outside. They had made the trip to the mine and were staying at the mid way camp. Ruby and Qrow were in the other yurt. Yang had chosen to stay in the Ace Ops yurt mostly because she didn’t want to be around the two. They were so easily happy while she had far too much on her mind to be like that, to relax and just feel. She figured Vine wouldn’t mind her borrowing his room. It was nice, a stand to burn incense sticks, a thick rug under the platform for the bed. The howl of the wind picked up and Yang turned onto her back. Team Rwby was dead. Even Ruby admitted that, did she want a place with Jaune, Lie and Nora? Or did she want to get out of the fight against Salem. She could try and join the Ace Ops. Or at least get on the program for it, James would let her. She was sure of that.

When was the last time she really thought about what she wanted? She had wanted Blake but was Ruby right? Had she been in love with the idea of loving Blake? To be totally frank she had more fun and better chemistry with Bart. She smiled on reflex thinking about the tall professor. He knew how to make her feel good, more than just being good in the sack. He made her feel special, he took care of her rather than her taking care of those around her. Bart didn’t make her think about her team or family or where she fit in. She didn’t have to tread on eggshells. Yang pursed her lips, had she loved Bart? She honestly wasn’t sure, she knew she didn’t love Clover. He did make her feel better though, made her stop thinking about everything for a bit. Could she love him? Did she even want too? He was supposed to have just been a quick shack up. Now having to work with him complicated things and if she was being sensible she’d just cut it quick and clean.

However the other voice in her head, the one that was needy and lonely said that having someone hold her did make her feel better. That if she was going to try and being an Atlas Operative getting into the Ace Ops leaders bad book was probably a bad idea. Ruby and Qrow didn’t seem to like him but did she really care what they thought. No… not when it came to her sex life. Yang stretched with a loud huff, thinking about all this was kinda pointless when she hadn’t yet decided on if she would ask the General or Winter if she could even try for the Atlas Ops anyway. If she did end up in the Ace Ops, would Bart still be there like he said he would? Probably, but if she did would she even want Bart? Or would she and Clover get along well?

Yang pulled at her hair, why was this so complicated! Life was so much easier when she was just following Ruby around… but then wasn’t that the point? Following Ruby she wasn’t forced to make choices like this. She tossed the blanket back and stood up. Tiptoeing into the middle of the room Yang knocked on Clover’s door.

After a moment it slid open into the wall and Clover looked up blurry eyed and shirtless. “What’s up?” He dropped his hand from the door and rubbed at the tear ducts of his eyes. Then leaned on his forearms.

Yang hugged herself with her legs against her chest, unintentionally pushing her ample breasts up more. “I am thinking about trying out for the Ace Ops.”

Clover blinked a few times as his brain took a minute to compute what she said. “Well, you’ll have to finish Atlas first. I thought you came all this way to stay with your sister.”

“We’ve been having… rows but she said that maybe I should look into making a life for myself rather then just following her around. I’m starting to think maybe she was right.” 

“Well she’s a smart girl. Some of the professors are starting to talk about her, apparently she getting top grades already and has started her third year course load.”

“Yeah that’s part of it. Ruby is just so _ brilliant! _ Like she’s a mom and a top Huntress in training, she gets through the course work so fast. She’s got two _ ridiculously _ pretty husbands. Weiss and her sleep together, gosh she’s probably already sleeping with James! She’s got everything she could want! And I’ve just been-.” She waved a hand carelessly. “Following her around.”

“She doesn’t have her daughter. Her grandmother just died? She can’t just go through school like a normal Huntress in training. Ruby’s life isn’t all peaches and cream Yang. You haven’t been around that much yet. Still it’s your life, if you wanna try for the Ace Ops. Go for it, I can set you up for it. Yeah we all have to fight Salem and Grimm, but nowhere does it say you have to do it at your sister’s side. You could become an Ace Ops and when we take the fight to Salem, you can stand by her again. If you want.”

“You make it sound so simple.”

“It is simple. You’re a grown woman you can do what you want. If you want to go for the elite then go for it. You don’t have to live if your sister’s shadow.” Clover stifled a yawn, he just really wanted to go back to sleep.

“Can I sleep with you?” Yang asked, going back to her own bed was really unappealing.

Clover groaned and shifted down back into his bed and lifted the blanket. “Get in here before my balls freeze.”

Yang zipped into the nice preheated space. “Ooo!”

“Ack! Keep those toes to yourself!” Clover squarked.

“Sorry.” Yang settled down onto her back and pulled her hair out of the way setting it up out of the bed. “So, one other thing that I can’t decide what to do with.” She reached out and tapped his lip.

“Oh?” Clover liked where this was going.

“Well, we’ve been doing… well you know sex and we are co workers. I have no idea if I should just start giving you the cold shoulder or if we should we try and date. Or just keep it like this and look elsewhere…” 

The teal green eyed man worked out that he wasn’t going back to sleep anytime soon. “You’ve been thinking about this all day, haven't you?”

“Yeah, my sister has a way with words.” Yang said before casting her gaze upward, to trace the beams of the yurt.

Clover moved over her, resting his pelvis against hers. “What do you want?”

“I don’t know.”

The Ace Op could tell she was completely truthful, the dwindling flames from the centre pit cast her face into shadows. “Well, I like you and I like to think you keep coming back and shagging me for a reason.” He reached up and ran a hand through her hair. “I get your confused about the direction your life has taken. Following your sister, that’s no life. The hardest thing you’ll learn in life is that it’s living. Take a stand and standing on your own.”

“You, I went to you because you make me feel. That part of me that’s frozen, lost, wanting… I just wanna feel.”

Clover dipped his head down and kissed her. Yang returned it instantly, lips parted she grabbed his shoulders as they moved together as it gained heat. His hands felt hot on her skin as he pulled her nightgown up around her hips. Yang parted her legs as one of his hands sought out her core. She moaned into the kiss as he delved a finger inside of her. Her hands slipped between then and pushed his pajama pants down. 

The blonde gasped and severed the kiss as he added another finger. Massaging inside of her, that fire it felt so good. She could just close her eyes and shove the pain away. Clover kissed her neck just to enjoy the sounds she made as he moved above her. Eased himself slowly into her.

Yang writhed biting down on her lip trying to keep quiet. The last thing she needed was her uncle or half sister hearing her. His hands gripped her thighs so hard his nails left marks, he pulled them and slammed into her. “AH!” She closed her eyes and arched her neck. Clover grazed his teeth along it. “Now that's what I like to hear love.” He traced the shell of her ear with his tongue.

The woman grabbed him by his short hair and pulled his head up she could kiss him easier. She pushed him by the shoulder and they rolled over with a soft thump. Yang pushed herself upright and yanked her hair out of her face. She grabbed him by the pectorals and started to ride, slow and smooth. “Ohhh~!”

Clover grabbed the blankets and brought them up over her shoulders. “You better stick around after and help me warm the bedding back up.” He grabbed her breasts and started to massage in big round circles.

“Ha, can’t have round two and three if I leave.” She leaned down and kissed him again, her arms snaked under his head and she grabbed his hair again as she rocked down hard on him.

Clover slid his hands under the gown and grabbed her by the ass, guiding her pulling her forcing himself deeper. He turned his head with her and deepened the kiss. He moaned into, gods if there wasn’t something to the rumours about Vale girls. He slid a hand up her back and flipped them back, their lips didn’t part as he took control. Harder but not faster. Yang’s hands wander down his back, her nails drawing red lines over the curves of his muscles as he worked.

Yang hooked her legs around his butt and pulled her to him hard. Clover laughed into the kiss. “Can’t just take it can you, gotta have some input.”  
“Maybe if you’d take the hi-!”

She shrieked so loud there was no way the whole camp didn’t hear her. Clover had forced her pelvis up and slammed his cock down. Then he did it again and again. Yang screamed as she came, clenching fight around him. Clover bit her lip as he tried to hold himself together as she tightened around him. He pounded into her a few more times before releasing so hard his back quivered.

Clover slumped above her resting his weight on his forearms. “Never thought I’d have a Vale girl.”

Yang punched him lightly in the chest. “Yeah yeah, never thought I’d do a stuck up Atlas boy.”

“Hey! I am not a boy!”

Yang rolled them over again and sorted out the bedding. “No you’re a great big man. Sorry gonna take more than you proving you know here it goes to impress me.”

Clover growled. “Oh definitely a Vale girl.”

* * *

Ruby was making breakfast with Qrow when Yang and Clover finally got out of bed. She couldn’t help but notice her sister was a little wobbly in the legs and smirked. “Good morning.” Clover walked over to the fire pit. “What’s cooking?” He came to a stop beside Qrow, rubbing at blurly sleep filled eyes.

Thus was completely blindsided when Qrow’s fist connected with his cheek. He went stumbling back but only a few steps as the blow hadn’t been enforced with Aura. Clover held his cheek at least glad that Qrow hadn’t aimed for his nose. “What the hell?!”

Yang raced over to Clover and was checking his cheek. “It’s just a scratch.”

Qrow shrugged his shoulders. “She’s my niece, in lew of her father I’ve got to hit you at least once or I’m not doing my duty as her uncle. Plus Raven would hate you so I’ve got to hit you for her too. Though I’m pretty sure she’d try and kill you. That said.” He grabbed Harbinger and extend the blade to its full length and shoved it at Clover’s crotch. “You hurt her and I will turn your ball sack into a coin purse. Got it?”

“Got it!” Clover healed his cheek with his Aura as he fought the need to protect his crotch with his hands.

“Whatever happened to Bart?” Ruby asked.

Yang blushed as Clover looked sharply over to her. “I’m just playing things by ear right now. I think I might try for the Ace Ops.”

“Good for you, though try not to rely on your Semblance for everything.” Qrow served up food. “Now let’s eat so we can hurry up and get back to the nice warm cities.”

The trip back to Mantle was considerably less strained than the one out. Partly because orgasms made everyone chiller and reduce the worries about Grimm. So when they came up to Mantle with its outer walls open and small camps of people outside of it guarded by Huntsmen. Clover and Qrow almost in tune said. “What the hell is going on here?”

A Huntsmen stepped up and stopped the truck as they came close. The huntsmen and huntresses within got out. The new Huntsman was clad in protective gear, a worrying sign when he stepped up and said. “The city is under quarantine. No one is allowed in without express orders from Winter Schnee or General Ironwood.”

“Sounds good with us.” Qrow said. _ “Hey Oz, can you get James to send us a lift?” _

_ “He should be down there in the outer camps. Checking people over for Sand Pest.” _

_ “Where are you anyway?” _

_ “Scaring the crap out of Jacques, I say it’s making this whole situation almost fun.” _

Qrow snorted and covered his mouth trying to keep the giggle down. Ruby was smiling too.

“What?” Yang asked, she figured that a telepathic conversation went down.

“Ozpin was just saying that James is down here and that he is having fun scaring Jacques. I wonder just what the heck has been going down.” Qrow said as he scanned the tents for James.

“Haven’t you heard? There is a rumour that Ozpin somehow is the last King of Vale and he is in charge of all of this.” The new Huntsman said.

Ruby and Qrow shared a look. _ “Hey Oz? Just what have you been up too?” _

_ “Containing an outbreak of Sand Pest.” _

_ “We just heard a rumour that you’re a very old king. That intentional?” _

_ “Yes, I may have gotten frustrated with Jacques and shoved a rather lot of information directly into his head. Then straight up told the council as well as other interested parties. It shut them up with remarkable swiftness and gave me some room to get this all rolling.” _

“I see James.” Ruby pointed out to a tent four down.

“I’ll take care of the truck.” The Huntsman jumped up and made the robot driver move.

“Is that true? About Oz?” Clover asked as they started walking.

“Yup, he’s immortal so he’s been a lot of things over the years.” Qrow shoved his hands into his pockets. “He was the King of Vale in the past and a lot of other things. So he’s lived through this kind of thing before.”

“Which is why James is giving him command, I see.” Clover found that interesting. “So what~? You are just with him for this lifetime?”

Qrow spun on his heel walked backwards pointing at his hair. “Ha, no. I’m immortal too. I mean I can still be killed but I’m only physically like early twenties. Ozpin shares his gifts with those he loves. And you’re welcome to tell Harriet that, I’ll be young and pretty when she’s an old maid.”

Ruby punched him lightly on the shoulder. “Be nice. Just because Ozpin is terrifying people into listening to him doesn’t mean you have to lord it over them.”

James flicked the tent flap out of the way as he heard their voices. “Oh thank goodness you’re back.” He went straight for Qrow and pulled him into a hug.

Qrow froze for a second before returning it, he still wasn’t used to the out of the blue hugs that didn’t come from Ruby or Oz. “Yeah, nothing to report on our end. Looks like things went sideways here though.”

“Yeah, a ship came from Vacou and it was Adam of all people that alerted us to the fact it was a carrier for Sand Pest.” James said drawing back and looking Qrow over.

“Oh! I can’t believe I forgot! When I was in Mistral Bart mentioned that a ship from Vacou had come and that people were getting sick.” Yang counted it off on her fingers. “If they didn’t find the problem the evacuation order will have gone out by now.”

“You didn’t think to mention that earlier?” James barely kept the anger out of his voice.

“I’m sorry I forgot in the rush of everything else.” Yang looked down sheepishly.

James pinched the bridge of his nose. “So Vacou is probably lost. If both ships of civilians came from there then that is where it originated from, rather then something contracted whilst at sea.”

“Sure sounds like. Mistral is either lost or scattered. Fuck us James, all the teachers from Beacon had transferred to Haven, not to mention Tai!” Qrow didn’t know what to make of this. 

“Atlas is the last one standing and Salem didn’t have to do a thing.” James walked away and sat down on a crate, dropping his hands between his knees. “Seems the Fall of Beacon is still ripping the world apart. And now we are losing Mantle.”

Qrow thought that James looked like he had the weight of the world on his shoulders. “Hey, we’ve got Oz. A powered up Oz and Ruby, it’s not like we don’t have the _ real _ big guns when the Grimm show up.”

“What can you do?” Clover asked.

Ruby pointed at her eyes. “Silver Eyed Warrior, like from the stories.” She walked over to James and knelt taking his human hand. “Hey we got this, you’re not doing this alone anymore.”

James looked up to her. “I am beginning to see how you wormed your way under Ozpin’s armour.” He shifted so she could sit beside him. “Qrow, Yang, Clover could you join the Huntsman patrolling, I’d like to speak with Ruby alone for a bit.”

“Yes Sir.” Clover dipped his head and walked off with Yang. Qrow passed and gave Ruby a kiss on the cheek. _ “Good luck.” _

_ “What for?” _

_ “Whatever this is about.” _ Qrow waved at James. “Catch you later.”

James watched them go before lowering his voice. “I’ve been using my Semblance to check and cleanse people before shipping them up to Atlas. Ozpin trying learning it from me but hasn’t managed it yet. That leaves me with a city full of people if this gets out of control. Ozpin acts like he’s just holding his breath waiting for it to spread.” He offered his hand and she took it. “I’ve been thinking about what you Oz and Qrow can do. Share Aura’s and Semblances. How many more could I help if I had access to that kind of power. How either you or Qrow could learn to use my Semblance and there would be two of us that could help.”

“James, it takes years or at least a year for a bond to develop. My bond with Ozpin had took ages to forge and we were actively trying to form it. Qrow and I only came together as quickly as we did because I knew his soul name. Ozpin found it when he unlocked Qrow’s magic and Lydia said that finding one without that sort of trigger is hard.” She squeezed his hand between hers. “I understand why you are thinking about it but it’s not a simple process. The _ intimacy _ that it requires is extreme, you’d be sharing thoughts, memories, you whole being with me and you’d be getting the same from me. It’s… intense. Then yes, there is the mental bond and to get the Aura sharing you’d need to give me a part of your soul and take one from me. Beyond that there is Weiss, I won’t take you from her.”

“You wouldn’t be. I still love her trying to crea-.”

“You’d have to love me too and I you. As I said, it's very intimate.”

“Maybe Oz could help with Weiss, give her something equal. So we can all be close like that. If he can would you at least be willing to try with me.” James reached out and touched her chin tipping her gaze up to meet his.

Ruby thought his dark blue eyes were beautiful, he looked so worn and tired. She knew there was a good soul in there, it was probably part of the reason why her soul called out for him last time. There was just something about it that seemed right but when her thoughts drifted to her friend she hesitated. Could Oz find a way to bring Weiss into their fold? And then there was this plague. “It still won’t help these people.”

“Even if it doesn’t, it will help against Salem. Her pawns are still in this city, how much stronger will you be or Oz or Qrow with access to me?”

“Do you think you can have bonds to them? Qrow and Ozpin snapped together quickly because they already had a long standing love for each other. Forgive me for assuming but you have never given me feeling that you had that same level of love for them.”

“You’re right, but things are different now. Back then Qrow and Oz were always tangled up in each other. Now we’ve all changed, settled what was new is now familiar so a new. Well new can be pursued.” He tightened his hand around hers.

“You want the power though, not me.” Ruby got up reaching out she ran a hand through his hair. Taking in the grey at his temples. “You always look so tired.”

“I am. I’ve been out here all day. Letting Ozpin and Winter take over while I help the people on the ground.” James was starting to adore her eyes. “Weiss wants you, she’d be happy to have what you and Ozpin and Qrow share. Would you just try it with me?”

“We should talk to Qrow, Ozpin and Weiss before saying more.” She let his hand go.

“You’re right, I wanted to ask you all the same.”

Around them lights were turned on as the sun started to set. As he stood up Clover, Yang and Qrow made their way back over. “You done?” Qrow asked.

“How much of that did you get?” James asked.

“All of it. I like your idea but Ruby’s right, it can’t help with this. It takes a lot of time.” Qrow said as he looked around the makeshift camps and tents. “Something tells me we don’t have a lot of that left. Come, we’ve done what we can here for today, let’s go home.”

* * *

Adam was very confused when a family meeting seemed to go down in the bedroom. Still dinner was over and he had his corner of the library and lots to read. The thick sound proof walls didn’t hurt either.

Meanwhile Ozpin paced, his hand was working at the boob stress ball in the corner of his good arm as they were crossed over his chest. “I understand your thinking James and it’s a good idea but Ruby is right. It takes too long to be useful in the current crisis.”

“Ruby also said it takes less time with a soul name. So give me magic like you did with Qrow, find mine. You said you’d teach me to be immortal, now is as good a time as any.” James was sitting on his bed, dressed only in slanks, hair wet from a shower.

Oz paused and looked over to him sharply. For some reason the idea made him nervous, he had been gathering magic and giving it away had burned him in the past. Was it the memory of Raven that made him reluctant to do it again. “May we have some privacy please?”

“Sure.” Ruby got up and everyone left them alone.

“Oz?” James looked up as Ozpin set his stress ball aside. “I am not sure if I can do it again.” Ozpin said softly, he started to undress. “It’s demanding and I’m not sure how we should go about it. We are so equal it’s not as easy as it was with Qrow.”

“What is needed?” James tried not to react as Ozpin unbound his arm.

“Sex, you must be the recipient. I’ll have to open all of your chakra and then tear out a piece of my soul, my magic and give it to you. You’ll feel echoes of my soul but..” Oz tried to move the fingers of his bad arm. “I’m not sure how to do this. With Qrow he was just in my lap it was easy. I can’t support your weight and my own with one arm.”

“Why don’t we kneel then? You behind me, I can hold your bad arm over my chest that will put it over my heart chakra.” James pushed his sweat pants down, he was nude under them.

“It’s not-Grr.” Oz ran a hand through his hair ruffling it. “I- fuck!”

James got up and stopped Ozpin in his pacing. The other man was now equally nude. “What’s eating you?”

Ozpin let out a huge breath as James took his jaw in his hands. “Last time I did this it was with Raven.”

James made a little sound of understanding, so that was why Oz felt hesitant. “And she stabbed you in the back. So you’re subconsciously worried about that happening again.” James sighed. “I had hoped you’d trust me more than that.”

“I do, I did at Beacon and you’ve grown since then. I just- I don’t want to be hurt like that again… When Ruby reaches into your soul it’s an equal exchange. When I do this I give up a part of myself and _ hurts. _” Ozpin closed his eyes as James stepped closer and rested their foreheads against each other.

“If you don’t want to do this then we won’t. I am-just afraid of everything going on below us right now. I couldn’t help but think about you and Ruby, the strength you share, part of me wanted in on that. Ruby mentioned a soul name would make it easier and that you found Qrows doing this.” James leaned in and kissed him. “So yeah, maybe my head isn’t in the right place.”

“No but your heart definitely is. Ruby’s soul has already reached out to you. I do trust you James, I wouldn’t have let you bugger me otherwise. I’m just afraid to do this again.” Ozpin stepped up resisting his good arm over James’ shoulder. “I guess we both are a bit screwed up right now.”

“By our own rules we shouldn’t be doing this.” James said reaching down and held Oz’s bad hand. “Our heads aren’t in it right.”

“This isn’t BDSM James.” Ozpin chuckled.

“Isn’t it? Extreme levels of trust required, intimacy right up there. I could get the rope out even. Something tells me it would help.” James smirked.

“Ha, yeah you’re not wrong there.” Ozpin took a deep breath and tried to let the stress go. “Alright, I’ll give you magic and add in the immortally while I’m at. Then we let Ruby at you and I will spend some time with Weiss and see if we can’t work out a mimic of Ruby’s bonds.”

“Do you want the rope?” James asked.

“No, one arm remember. You might have to do all the heavy lifting.” Ozpin took another deep breath. “So bed and start slow.” He drew back and moved onto the bed bring James with him. “Come on, we both need to calm and level out before we start moving Aura around.”

James snapped his fingers and the lights dimmed. They laid down facing each other and set a hand over each others hearts. “Tantra?”

“Basically, I’ve got a lot to do you just stay relaxed and calm so you don’t muck with my emotions when I’m trying to work.” Ozpin shifted closer and rested their heads together again. 

James and Ozpin took long deep breaths together. James almost felt himself fall asleep when it started, hot Aura seeping into his chest. It was quickly followed by a kiss, then the Aura seeped through it as well. He reached out and drew Oz in closer, hands moved and their chests were pressed together.

* * *

Ruby had her eyes closed as Ozpin set about giving James magic. She and Qrow were entwined together. She was riding Qrow slowly in time with Oz’s actions while Weiss was beside her, they kissed and stroked each other while Qrow kissed Ruby’s neck and stroked her breasts. Ruby had left the bonds open wide they could feel each step, feel the tension build. Felt it when Oz’s soul cried out in pain and then they felt a flicker of consciousness that could only be James. Then it shifted, grew faster deeper, pleasure built and crescendo was reached. Qrow and Ruby shifted their attention to Weiss as she couldn't feel it. At the end of it all they rested together in a pile of limbs.

James walked in still nude. Ruby perked up. “Well?”

“Icarus.”

“Icarus.” Ruby tested the word on her tongue. “I love it.”

James sucked in a breath, it was so strange hearing it seemed to call him to her. Made his heart pound and he could feel his metal side better, as if it was invigorated like his flesh side. He wasn't even aware he was moving till he had Ruby’s head in his hands and was dominating a kiss. Ruby merped as he grabbed her thighs and pulled them apart. “James what are you-oh?!”

The headmaster didn’t know how just a kiss could get him so aroused. Ozpin hadn’t tied his magic to his name, rather just gave him magic and opted to let him figure out how it would be shaped. He felt like energy, like a storm primed to explode. “Wrong name.” He growled leaned down to take a nipple between his teeth and pulled it hard.

“IAA! Icarus! Fu-!” Ruby quivered and closed her eyes. She could feel her soul rise, her Aura reaching out, racing up James’ arms seeping into his core. She didn’t try to stop it this time, she wasn’t ready when James’ surged in response. She was used to Ozpin and Qrow’s Aura being pretty still or passive when she came calling. This was NOT that.

Ruby was barely aware when James lifted her by her ass and pressed the broad head of his cock between her legs. He rolled his hips making her labia part for him. Her scream pierced the room as he breached his way inside of her. Ruby snapped her gaze down and James manhandled her onto his erection. Her core felt stretched tight as her body bowed back so just her shoulders were on the bed. She heard him grunt and cried out again as he bottomed out in her. His hands bit into her butt as he held her tight to his crotch.

Weiss couldn’t remember the last time she had seen something so hot as James handling Ruby. She crawled forward only for Qrow to squeeze her by her hips and pulled her onto his erection. Her arms quivered as she bowed down but Qrow grabbed her by the base of her hair and pulled her head up to watch her fiance screw his wife. He slammed into her without reservations as they kept their eyes on the other pair.

James thought she looked exquisite, he could feel her Aura burn through his twist them up together. The sensations were the same on both sides of his body. Her helpless was gorgeous as was her creamy lily white skin. He shifted a hand and pushed down on the front of her hips right where they joined.

“Jam-Icarus, I-it’s AH!” Ruby cried out as he thrust sharp and short. It hurt, yet it felt so _ good. _ “Ah, ah, ah!” He thrust so hard her breasts jumped swinging full hard nipples up with each one. The sound of their hips impacting, metal to skin filled the room but for once it didn’t bother James.

James felt that rush of power as she said his name again. The _ need _ to please her, he moved half onto the bed bending her body forcing her hips up and as he drove straight down. She screamed again, louder this time he could feel her sex clench tight so he did it again and again. He could see the flickers of Aura over her skin, he called his up and shoved it into her in time with each thrust of that thick cock.

Ruby felt like her whole body was burning, ecstasy mixed with that sweet pain. She grabbed her breasts and dug her nails into them. She could feel how he felt, that burn of power Ozpin had planted in him raw, unsettled, unfocused and wanting. “Icarus, more~.” She gasped out, Ruby locked her core as James let her hips go and _ fucked _ her.

James growled as he pounded into her, her strength was hot, her core a tight sheath that he adored. Vessel soul’s Aura mixing in with his, his magic crying out for a shape an outlet. All it found was this vessel soul. He stole her lips in a harsh kiss, utterly dominating her as she mewled under him. The heat of her; sopping wet walls fluttering around him it all so tight. He could feel her try and thrust back, her butt nestled to his crotch holding her up as he hammered into her core. Then that name. “Icarus come please!” He couldn’t stop it, barely felt it coming as he climaxed. Pulse of long pulse into her silk wet sex, he groaned as the force of it was unparalleled.

Ruby screamed out her finish going limp under him as she felt that pulse she loved so much as he filled her up. Their Aura’s remained tangled. They gasped for air, as cobalt blue eyes met vibrate silver. James could see the sweat clinging to her body. “Sorry, don’t know what came over me.” He moved to withdraw but Ruby snapped her legs tight around his hips.

“I’m not- ha,” she panted. “Done with you yet… Icarus.”

James groaned as his erection surged to new heights. “Why does my body do this whenever you say it.”

“The same thing happens to Muninn.” Ozpin said, they looked over to find him leaning in the doorway. “Sorry I crashed too hard to help you work through the new energy. Though it seems you found an outlet.”

“What the fuck is with this stamina?” James asked, as he moved grabbing Ruby’s hips again, noting the red hand prints that matched his fingers perfectly.

“Welcome to immortality. The grey in your hair will start to fade in the next couple days. The name will do different things to you depending who says it. I can say Muninn and he will want to obey me. Same with Ruby though I’m sure she gets a sex rush from him as well.” He walked over to the night stand and lubed up his erection. “Pick her up I want to share.”

“Waa?!” Ruby yelped and grabbed up around the back of James’s neck as he scooped her up from the bed. A hand went to her ass and he pressed so tightly to her she could feel his pubic bone against her clit. She quivered as Oz ran two fingers down the cervices of her ass to press tight to the darker skin. “You’ve been wanting this for a while, James as a lot of energy that needs to figure out it’s new casing. Physical exercise is the best for that, are you clean?”

“Yeah been making a habit out of it~!”

Ozpin had dropped down and kissed her anus. James chuckled and moved his hand to her ass and pulled her butt cheeks to part for Oz. Ruby scratched at James' shoulders and almost bounced on him as her eyes blew wide at the sensation. 

Qrow was slumped over while Weiss was almost passed out under him. He drew out with a moan and Weiss snuggled down. “What are you thinking?” Weiss asked, she didn’t look though to fascinated watching Ozpin tease and ready Ruby.

“You’ll see.” Qrow grabbed a length of rope from the bedside table. “I have a suggestion.”

Ozpin pulled away from what he was doing and grinned. “Ohh good thought.” He got up and pushed two fingers gently into Ruby’s anus. She quivered and whined the tight hole clenching around his fingers. To stay out of Qrow’s way he grabbed Ruby by the base of the neck. “Arms down and behind you love.”

Ruby dropped them, her heart pounded and tightened her legs around James’s waist. It was only his hands, cock and Oz’s hold on keeping her from falling to the floor. Qrow had already folded the hemp rope in half and stepped up running a line under her breasts before passing the open end through the loop and cinching it tight. The petite woman was felt gasping as he bound her breasts. Hemp rubbed against her soft skin setting it alight, her breasts squished between the two lines blood push into them making her nipples even harder. Had they done this even a week ago she was sure milk would have started to ooze from them. Her heart skipped a beat when Qrow extended the bind down wrapping one around her waist. He pulled it tight again and smirked. “There you go Oz, a nice handle for you.”

“Thank you Muninn, now go get the nipple clamps, the one with the chain.” As he spoke Ozpin massaged her channel and added another finger.

“Yes Master.” Qrow grinned and collected them.

“James bed, if Qrow is going to join in we need to rearrange ourselves accordingly.” Ozpin said.

“I like where this is going.” James want to hurry this up, he was still burning and it was getting almost painful. He and Ozpin walked together and he laid down with his butt over the edge of the bed, he wanted to have the room to move for later.

Ozpin removed his fingers from Ruby’s ass and replaced them with the head of his cock. “Easy does it now, if anything feels off you tell us right away.”

“Yes Master.” Ruby nodded her arms were crossed as they were tied behind her back. She cast the bonds open and felt the new one that was enabled by having her Aura still tied up in James. “Ohhh, I can feel you… Icarus, in my head.”

“Oz hurry up I want to-.” James groaned as Ruby tightened her core around him. “You little vixen, now you’re just doing it on purpose.”

“Who me? Well I’d never do such a thing Icarus.” Ruby shimmed her hips, a heavenly sigh escaping her lips when the stretch inside her burned pleasantly.

James’ fingers dug into her butt as he growled only for Ozpin to take advantage of Ruby’s distraction and push just the head of his cock into her. “Oh oh oh oh!” Ruby mewled straining in the bind, the rope digging into her skin. Qrow climbed onto the bed and knelt above James’s head.

James quirked a brow looking up at the very pretty sight as Qrow rolled a pink nipple between two fingers. He could feel the quiver that went through Ruby as she shook and moaned. Qrow tested the ring on his finger before pulling her nipple outward stretching the skin and clipping it in place.

Ruby jumped and shrieked as the pressure upped… and because Oz slid home. “Oh oh oh oh oh. I uhh. Oz wait a second!” Her nipple was already starting to hurt as Qrow prepped the free one. She opened the bonds wider letting Oz and Qrow feel what she was. Even James got flutters of it. She wanted to press on her belly she was quite sure James and Oz were using every available millimeter inside of her. She took several long breaths trying to commute the sensations, but it felt like all her sweet spots were already trapped and being pressed on to their limits so even without moving Ruby could barely think.

“You seem fine to me.” Ozpin dipped his head and kissed her shoulder while he gathered her hair up. He rocked his hips slowly letting his cock really drag in her. 

Ruby closed her eyes and moaned, her arms pulled at the bind. Qrow clipped on the other nipple clamp. “Ah!” The silver eyed warrior tossed her head back and froze when Oz’s hand tightened in her hair. Oz purred into her ear. “Now open up like a good girl.”

Her heart beat like hummingbird wings in her chest. She could feel herself tightening around both men already in her. She looked up at Qrow, he cleaned himself of Weiss’s juices somewhere along the line but she really wasn’t sure how she was going to breath. “Uhh, how?”

“We have access to your head, you’ll be fine. Unless you want some oxygen deprivation play.” Ozpin purred.

_ Clench! _

James and Ozpin laughed. “Well that answers that question.” James started to rock his hips, this pause was killing him.

Ruby opened her mouth and Qrow guided just the tip of his erection into that wet cavern. Ruby moaned and bobbed down taking more Oz’s hand allowing her a few strokes. Then James and Ozpin started to move and she screamed around Qrow’s cock and Oz’s hand pushed her to take more of Qrow’s cock.

Ruby melted as the pleasure ramped up, James had no reservations about falling into a pounding rhythm. Ozpin moved his hand and Qrow held her up by her hair and started to fuck her mouth. She could feel Oz’s hand on her skin as he grabbed her by the handle of the harness and started to fuck her ass.

Qrow adored the shiny glaze that her vibrant eyes quickly took. How saliva was dripping from her lips as he drove his cock down into her throat. He could feel her choke and pulled back to let her breath before doing it again and again. He felt mean and evil, seeing her so debauched was fantastic. Deciding to see just how far they could push he fed Aura into the ring, into _ her. _Ozpin smirked as he felt and then did the same.

Vessels are objects to hold liquid in most cases. Ruby felt _ full _ for the first time in her life, not Oz leaving trace Aura in her or Qrow’s bleeding off into her as they did other things or passing it through her leaving her tingling. No this was her being put between three old strong souls who had decided to see what would happen if they tried to fill her. James was burning her, burning into the last open passages. She was going to combust!

Ruby ripped herself away form from Qrow’s grip and screamed her eyes blown wide as silver light burst from her eyes. Shining silver reflecting like diamonds in the sunlight, thick strands of her hair around her temples turned this colour. The relic on her body exploded with silver. She cried out. “MUNINN ICARUS---!” None of them understood the last name, it didn’t even sound like a single word it was something else entirely.

The silver faded and Ruby dropped back down for Qrow, all too eager to put him back into her mouth. Her partners were soaring high on the melded Aura. They didn’t think or question it, just fucked her. Ruby sucked on Qrow with skill that she knew she hadn’t learned properly yet. He was the first to come spilling down her throat. He held her back the back of her head till his cock went limp and dropped down to the side to get out of James’s way as he reached out and pulled her up by the chain tapping against her chest.

_ “Harder.” _

The word sounded in their heads and they obeyed. Ruby didn’t care that the stuffed feeling hurt as they filled her to the fullest. Or when James added more bruises to her hips. She could feel the magic in him carried in his pulse, feel it start to settle. Feel how they rubbed her insides, squishing those tender spots of pure ecstasy between them without mercy not even a reprieve to breathe. Qrow grabbed her head and kissed her tasting the lingering taste of him on her lips. Taking it, making it deep, sliding his tongue over hers and infusing her with his Aura. _ “Our goddess. Come for us.” _

Ruby screamed once more into the kiss as final pleasure exploded through her. She felt her men follow and that surge of seed she loved so much, her eyes rolled all the way back before she promptly blacked out.

James and Oz panted as sweat dripped down their skin. James finally didn’t feel like he was going to burn away. Ozpin let her down onto his chest and pulled the harness loose. “We are doing that again.” He moved Ruby’s arms so they could relax on James, before placing his good hand her tail bone and slowly drawing out.

“That, ha, that was something else.” James raised a shaky hand and stroked through Ruby’s hair, the two silver locks by her eyes remained, still shining with energy.

“Are you feeling better now?” Ozpin asked, he turned and flopped into the bed.

“Yeah, whatever you did has settled now.” James let his hands rest on Ruby. He could _ feel _ that she was fine, just sleeping. He looked over to Weiss who looked like she had an orgasm to end all others too. “You okay? Don’t feel left out?”

Weiss shook her head wearily. “I’m glad that was her and not me, I don’t think I could have taken that.”

There came a timid knock from the door. “Come in!” Qrow responded.

Adam cracked the door open. “Everything oka-.” His eyes locked onto Ruby then the rest of them. Then flew back to Ruby then Weiss. “I uh heard screaming.”

Ozpin reached over and pet Ruby’s head exhausted. “We’re good, just tried something new and she really liked it.”

Weiss was thinking of something that would really piss Yang off. However sex was in the air. “You can come join us if you like. It’s not really fair for you to be left all alone out there.”

“What? I’m a faunus you can’t possible want me to-.”

“I asked didn’t I?”

“Uh no thank-you maybe uh another time!” Adam fled.

Weiss giggled. “Probably for the best, Yang would have had my head. Not that it’s her business.” 

Qrow grinned. “Eh, I’ll work on him.”

Ruby came around with a groan and a deep breath. James smelled _ good _ like a rustic fire with sweet smoke. “I feel funny.” She sat up with wobbling arms on James’ chest. Her hair fell down and she saw the silver. “I look funny.”

“I think you’re primed for another baby.” Ozpin said tilting his head to one side.

“Ha, yeah maybe, oww~.” The rest of the rope fell off of her as she lifted herself slowly off of James. Her sex gush messily as she tumbled away from him to lay on her side. “I feel glowy.”

“You look glowy.” James turned onto his side and pet her. It was the strangest feeling but he could tell she wanted pets and snuggles. “We should move to use this bed a bit more comfortably.”

After much groaning they ended up under the covers with Ruby tucked up against James’ chest with Weiss behind her and she had Qrow sandwiched between her and Ozpin. Ruby had a craving to be close to James, her cheek rested against the middle of his chest as she dozed. His scent really was pleasing so she slipped a hand up and hugged him closer. James felt contentment, that post orgasm glow as she cuddled from her.

“Did you two bond?” Weiss asked reached up to pet through Ruby’s new diamond hair. She could feel the humm of energy through the woman.

Ruby hummed. “I think so, not a full one but definitely skipped a year of working at it. Hey question, James, Qrow, Oz… do any of you have any Aura left?”

“Nope.”

“Nada.”

“Completely drained.” James finished.

“Huh, guess that explains why I feel so full.” Ruby kissed the scar tissue were skin met metal. “I think you’re also the last one I can bond to James. I have like channels inside me, that I can feel when I bond. I think you have taken over the last ones available. I’ve never felt _ full _ before, like there is no more room in my soul.”

“Hmm, show me.” Ozpin said.

Ruby did just that, opened up the bonds and _ showed _ him. Ozpin found it was like looking out in the darkness, with rivers of stardust all moving towards a centre. There were four in all. His, where he stood in their minds eyes. Emerald green flowing inward, beside it was Qrow’s dark red and lastly but lacking the vibrant colour of the other two a pale blue that Oz had a feeling would deepen to cobalt blue as it strengthened. Seperate from these three was another, thin but not a path but a tight braid in dark purple. _ Euclase _. Ozpin sighed happily just seeing it. He turned his attention back to the bonds he stood by.

Red mixed with green, their borders touched and overlapped. His green was infused with Qrow’s red and vise versa. _ This must be why Qrow and myself bonded so quickly, we already had something. There is blue here too, must be the emotional connection Qrow and I have to James. _ Ozpin turned his attention to the centre of it all, rather than being the colour of Ruby’s Aura. It was a burning silver. There was more space in the darkness but nothing to suggest another bond would be available. 

Without opening his eyes Ozpin reached over and set his hand on Weiss’s cheek and pulled her Aura up. Tried pulling it through his bond. Ruby’s eyes flashed open as she felt it. “Oz, I don’t think that is going to work.”

“Shh, I’m not going to make you do it.”

Ozpin stood back in that mental space the light blue of Weiss held in his hand. He walked over the three bonds and stepped out into the empty space apart from Euclase’s bond. Then reached for his own magic. He infused the Aura, made it like the rivers but it was weaker, even weaker then what James had. He reached out for the silver with his magic guiding the new blue to it.

The silver pulsed at first, driving the new Aura way. Then it _ paused _ like it was a heart thinking about the next beat. Then it reached out with thin tendrils and squeezed the blue. The space changed and Oz almost lost it. The bonds of his were turned to be closer to Euclase, Weiss’s one was laid down beside James’s. Ozpin felt a beat of panic go through him but then the landscape settled again. He knelt and reached into the new weak bond, it gathered like threads around his fingers. He walked backwards pulling them along and then pushing them down into the three others.

“Oz get out of my soul!”

Ozpin lurched back to the living world to see Ruby glaring at him over her shoulder. “Don’t do that! If you’re going to muck around at least tell me what you want to do first! That hurt!”

“But can you feel Weiss now? Can everyone?” Oz asked.

Qrow was the first to speak. “Yes, an awareness on the edge of my mind. Like how Euclase was in the month before she was born.”

“So that’s something. I didn’t want Weiss to feel left out.” Oz said.

Ruby turned and kissed Weiss deeply. All of the men were distracted by the two girls making out between them. Ruby hummed she was too tired to keep it up for long. “Well I guess that’s worth some pain. It doesn’t hurt anymore so it must have not been a big deal.”

“That’s good, it seemed like a pretty vast space. Though how much of that was room for children I don’t know. Still we were all right next to each other so I think your idea that you can’t take another soul is accurate. I tried to mimic what you held to Euclase for Weiss, then pulled the threads to weave into our bridges.”

“Threads? Bridges?” Ruby raised a brow.

Ozpin shrugged. “Don’t know, it was probably just how my brain processed what you showed it. But yeah James is in there too, it’s pale and weak so you should probably stick with him as much as you can in the coming months. Try to get it moving to a full bond.”

Ruby snuggled down with a yawn. “Sounds good, I think I really like him.”

James chuckled and dipped down and kissed her head. “I think it will be very easy to love you.”

The group grinned and settled. Yes this was going to turn out just fine.

* * *

Ruby sat huddled with a hot chocolate between her hands. Yurts had been added in behind the tents, better warmth and protection they just took a couple days to fabricate. James was kneeling before a man with black skin who looked to be shaking with fear as James held his hands. Blue Aura shined constantly over them, he was the last of the forth batch of ten James had worked on that day. Sweat dripped down James’s brow as the released the man's hands and sagged. “Sergeant, this group is clean have them moved up to Atlas.”

The group of ten all jumped for joy, hugged and laughed. They quickly gathered what few possessions they had been allowed to bring and headed for the door. An old woman with a cane wobbled over and gave James a kiss to the indent of cybernetics in his head. “You’re a good man, thank you.” James only managed a nod and a weary smile.

As soon as they were gone Ruby set her hot chocolate down and walked over to him. “You tapped?” She reached up with her gloved hands and cleaned the sweat from his brow. James closed his eyes and leaned into the touch. “Yeah, it’s exhausting without Oz to help… well at least most don’t have an active Aura to fight me with.”

Ruby leaned up and kissed him, she loved his little moan. He was also so responsive to even the most basic things. She called up the Aura that she held stored inside her and eased it into him. She could feel his pool and feel when it was full. James felt what she was doing and took ahold of her head they tilted in time as the kiss deepened. Ruby withdrew slightly and asked. “Better?”

“Much, that really is a handy trick.” James leaned back and looked her over as her collar started to glow. “Ozpin and Qrow keeping you topped up?”

Ruby looked down and held the rose at the hollow of her throat. “Yeah, now that we have an idea of what I can do and they are using the Aura, or at least not all of what they have and are giving Aura whenever I use some on you. The burden of one split into three, my own personal pool of Aura can fill about half of yours I’ve noticed so I take from the vessel for the rest to top you up.”

“So no one is ever really empty, it’s a good approach. Come on, we should let the sterilizing crew go through here before a new batch is brought out.” He got up with ease as youth had returned to him overnight, he offered his hand and smiled when Ruby took it. He picked her up with ease and gave her hand a little squeeze before letting go.

Ruby gathered her hot chocolate from the table as they walked out. It was about eleven in the morning and the camp had expanded to fourteen quarantine tents. At ten people a tent it took James an hour to check a single tent over and doing so tapped his Aura. Before it took about half an hour to restore his Aura, that was with eating and napping as best he could to hurry it along. Today he had managed four tents so far, Ruby charging him up after each. Ozpin and Qrow had a turn around time of Aura measuring in the single minutes so they had no trouble feeding Ruby Aura as she poured it out into James. Ozpin had mentioned before they parted ways that day that James would have to train his Aura again, there was a constant tap to be immortal so he had to practice till his constant return was higher than that tap. Thankfully Ozpin had done all the hard work so James only had to provide the Aura for it.

A page offered James a hot chocolate, he took it with a thank you and had a drink. He cycled through the tents and yurts unless someone started to show signs then he’d move straight to the next tent and do a full cleanse. Still the wait was leaving people anxious. He was starting to get used to the fear in their eyes when he entered. It hadn’t been made public knowledge what he was doing, everyone he did it was either taken up to Atlas or not allowed back into Mantle. So the rumours weren’t picking up the traction that they might have otherwise. Still little did he know that the people he saved and got up to Atlas were writing all about it.

“How many more do you want to do today?” Ruby asked look up at him. “You’re not just straining your Aura but your body too, I can see it.”

“As many as I can, till I crash and have to sleep. Maybe I’ll even get a hundred people today.” A truck rolled out of the gates, it was a dump truck and as it drove past they could see an arm hanging out the top. James sighed his shoulders dropping. “People are dying faster than I can even get to them, much less help them.”

The giant gates started to shut as soldiers held back the line of people swarming to try to escape the docks. Robyn Hill and her Happy Huntresses were let through as she came through just as the doors closed. James really didn’t want to deal with her this morning, especially with how busy he was but from the way she caught sight of him, it looked like he’d have to. 

“Oh joy, I really don’t understand why she hates me so much.” James finished his hot chocolate. “And I really don’t have time for this.” He started to walk to the next yurt setting the mug down.

Ruby finished hers as she followed him. “She struck me as very pro Mantle and anti you because you weren’t helping Mantle like she thought you should be. Maybe you should talk to her.”

“Seems I don’t have much choice in the matter.” James said as Robyn came into ear shot. “Good morning Mrs Hill.”

Robyn came up to them stopping only a couple steps away she crossed her arms over her chest. “I saw a news report this morning, you are delaying the election.” She glared at him her violet eyes narrow.

“We agreed it would be better for Mantle. The election booths would be hot spots for bacteria and we are doing everything we can to slow the spread not quicken it.” James moved to stand at military ease. “Now if you’ll excuse me, you’re cutting into the time I could be using to help people.”

“What are you even doing?! Why are you down here?” Robyn stepped into his path, her smaller form blocking his way forward.

“My Semblance is micro telekinesis couple with an awareness of what I am working on. Through my Aura I can check the human body on a cellular level for Sand Pest and kill it. I am using it to clear people more quickly and get them up to Atlas. You are getting in my way, my Aura is restored from the last group and you’re cutting into that time.” James almost moved Robyn but only refrained from doing so because he was sure she had her Happy Huntresses would take it as an excuse to attack.

“So why aren’t there more hands down here helping the people? If this ‘Sand Pest’ is so dangerous why are there not more doctors and medical equipment here? Why are all these people living in yurts and tents?” 

“Because we are trying to prevent the spread of disease. Now move out of my way.” James tried again to step around the blonde woman but found his path blocked by Robyn’s followers. 

“Where did this infestation even come from General? My people and I were out of the city for only three days and it’s a mess out here.” Robyn turned her attention to Ruby. “Oh its the pipsqueak. What are you doing here kid? You look different.”

Ruby tucked the silver locks behind her ears. “I’m here as a Huntress, assisting the General with his duties, so if you wouldn’t mind, we really should be getting back to them. You know, the important jobs, saving lives.”

“Well aren’t you just so prim and proper. Here I thought Valeans were more open than this. You’re starting to sound like the rest of the Atlas elites.”

“Not really, I just don’t know you, nor trust you, nor like you very much come to think of it. So sorry if you can’t understand that. Maybe you should freshen up on your listening skills, especially since the General has asked no less than twice for you to move your arse.”

Robyn hmpted at that, her eyes narrowing before she graciously stepped aside, even adding a tilted bow for the two to pass. James only sighed and moved on, Ruby at his heels. When they reached the next tent he gave the woman beside him a crooked smile. “That was very well done Ruby. I couldn’t be prouder.” He wiped a pretend tear from his eye while Ruby chuckled.

“Is she always like that?” 

“No that was one of her good days. No doubt she will be hounding the rest of my men for answers I haven’t given yet though.” 

“Is she going to be trouble?” Ruby asked.

The General hummed as he went to the first patient. “Not if she keeps her mouth shut.”

“So definitely trouble.” Ruby said as she sat on one of the large crates, watching as James went to work. 

“Yup.”

* * *

Weiss was heading down the hall towards the office her sister worked from for lunch when she noticed a rather large throng of people crowding the area. She didn’t think much of it until the sound of a familiar and raised voiced reached her. 

“You should all return to your homes! As has been declared by General Ironwood that until the Sand Pest epidemic has been eradicated Atlas and Mantle must pull together if we are to survive. That means cooperation people!” Winter’s voice rose over the dim of complaints and mumbles from those milling around. 

“I don’t see why we have to let these scum live in our homes! Some of them are bound to be thieves and will rob us in the night! How are any of our children or homes safe from their dirty hands!” One man with a pot belly shouted out. “While we are being forced to house them, they could be getting away with all sorts of crime.”

“YEAH!” “Throw them in jails instead.” “You’re supposed to be protecting us!” Weiss wiggled through the crowd, the people shouting didn’t seem to notice her as she edged closer towards her sister’s office. 

“HA! You’re all a bunch of hypocrites! It’s only been one day and already my family and I are considered free help! Specialist Schnee, we are not slaves to Atlas population!”

“SHUT UP YOU FILTHY FAUNUS!”

“QUIT SHOVING ME!”

Soon the arguments escalated into a pushing match between the different classes and Weiss felt herself get knocked forward as fists began flying instead of words. She only just barely kept from falling over when another body flew into her back and she went forward. Straight into her sister’s arms. 

“Weiss! Are you okay?” Winter asked, her usually immaculate hair was falling out of its bun on one side and she was missing her tie, something that would ordinarily never happen.

Weiss nodded. “Yeah I’m good but these people need to stop fighting.”

“I agree.” Together the two Schnee sisters turned and between them several Glyphs formed under the feet of the crowd. Gravity turned on them as the Glyphs went black and forced all parties to remain still as statues.

“ENOUGH!” The elder woman commanded and the fighting went silent. “There is a life threatening plague attacking our city. Until stated otherwise our orders are to cooperate! That means being considerate for someone other then your fucking selves! There will be a time and place to deal with your petty differences when we’re not under attack!” Winter pulled her emotions back in, adopting her usual stance, hands crossed behind her back. “Now you are ALL to return to your homes, temporary or not. There will be checks done to ensure no one is using this epidemic to line their pockets or take advantage of others. If you chose not to vacate the area immediately I know there is a need for volunteers down in Mantle to help with those who are sick and DYING. Now get out of my sight!”

Like a gale force wind the Glyphs vanished and people started picking themselves off the floor, heading for the exits as quickly as possible. Only when the once crowded area was empty but of the Schnee sisters did Winter finally let out a long relaxing breath.

Weiss felt like she was intruding on Winters times and took a few steps towards the exit. “Shall we try this again another time?”

Winter waved her sister over. “No, no. I could use a break, come in.” The door to her new office opened and they entered. Weiss took a moment to look over the furniture, a single white sofa with dark blue throw pillows sat against one wall next to a holo screen with a white table between them. The large expanse of glass windows were currently closed for privacy. Two lamps sat at the far corners of the room, one large shaggy blue rug appeared to be the only mismatched object in the room. It was a little frayed and the colour washed out but it did give the room a look of living rather then sterile as she had been expecting. 

Winter collapsed onto the sofa, pulling the rest of her white hair free from the tight bun. It wasn’t as long as Weiss’s and it was wavy where her sister’s was straight. “I’m sorry you had to see that Weiss.”

“It’s okay Winter, I understand this is a trying time.” Weiss began unloading the basket she had brought with her. A large thermos of peach and mint tea, some sandwiches from the cafe they liked to visit along with a pair of mandarin tarts. “It’s why I recommended bring lunch here. I can’t imagine how much worse it is in the city itself. I doubt we would have gotten even seconds to speak without interruption.”

Winter accepted the cup of steamy tea and just inhaled it, the fresh fragrance was soothing the growing headache behind her eyes. “Still I wanted our shared lunches to be away from the workplace but as of right now I simply don’t have the time to separate the two.”

Weiss enjoyed her first cup, surprisingly thirsty and poured a second. “Like I said, I don’t mind where we are, so long as we make the time. Though I understand if any future plans need to be rescheduled. It sounds like we’re all going to be busy for a while.”

“I can’t believe our father brought a ship through infected with plague and didn’t think to report it. The mines was bad enough!”

Weiss nodded. “There were dozens dead Winter. His excuse that he had it contained is simply unacceptable. If even one person had managed to make it to Mantle we could be looking at a whole different city wide panic then the one we currently have. Not to mention he didn’t report the disease nor had any plan to do so. Leaving all those people to die ....”

“It makes me wonder what else has he been hiding.” 

Weiss watched the way her sister stared into the teacup. “You think he’s involved with something more?”

“It’s a pretty big coincidence you have to admit. A mine full of diseased workers, all brought in from Vale when Beacon fell and now a ship from Vacuo bringing a plagued group of sailors. Both brought in on our father’s orders. Orders he never intended to inform others of, both incidents he tried to hide.” The elder sister stood, restless energy pushing her to pace the office.

“He’s always looked for the best way to make more money with the least amount of demand on his time and resources. I imagine the refugees from Vale would have been pretty desperate. It still doesn’t prove he had anything to do with them getting sick nor bringing it to Mantle. It would be against his bottom line.”

Winter sighed, her shoulders sagging just a little as she sat back down. “Maybe you’re right Weiss. It’s not possible for him to have known and the mine was decommissioned. He lost out on that since it can’t be worked on now. The ship too, any labor he might have been bringing in would be worthless to him now. Anyway we’ve spoken enough about our father for today. Tell me, how are things going with James?”

A red tint took over Weiss’ face as she coughed into a napkin. “Ermm well. D-did you hear?”

With a groan Winter palmed her eyes. “Yes I am aware what happened the night after the party. What you do with your partner is your own business but you should have known better to allow Mother to corral you into such a predicament.”

Weiss busied herself with her drink, taking the time to hopefully let her blushing cheeks dim. “Well things are progressing very well. It’s difficult at times, I must admit. While we share one another and enjoy ourselves I know Ruby at least has some hesitations due to her nature as a vessel soul.”

“In what way?”

“She feels like shes taking James from me. It isn’t like that, I’ve assured her but I think she feels a bit guilty in allowing herself to like and want James. He does like and want her too and he loves me. I suppose it’s still all new and we are trying to find our place in this dynamic.”

“She feels like she’s stepping on your toes?” Weiss nodded silently to her sister. “Well perhaps you two just need to work it out without the men there, show her what you want.”

Weiss chuckled. “Are you saying I should bugger her.”

Now it was Winter’s turn to blush a scarlet colour. “W-well I wouldn’t have used that phase-”

“If it had been any of the others they wouldave used ‘fuck’.”

“Language Weiss!” Winter scolded her but her face softened. “You have always seemed to find the right thing to do or say. Whether it was acceptable in social circles or not. I don’t doubt that you will find a way to reach a verdict that you both will find acceptable.” 

Smiling at her sister Weiss picked up her teacup again. “Thanks Winter.”

With a final smirk Winter added. “And if you are gonna fuck her, make sure she can’t feel her legs in the morning.” 

“WINTER!” 

* * *

Ruby and James found themselves in their own small yurt at the end of the day. More people were coming out of the city sick so emergencies had started to interrupt James’ cycles through the tents. He had managed twelve today, one hundred and twenty people saved and sent up to Atlas. He couldn’t help but feel a bit proud of that. Even if it meant that even his bones felt tired. He had stripped down and handed both his and Ruby’s clothes for the day off to be washed then crashed face first into the bed. It was the same type of pallet as regular Huntsmen used but something softer and barely more luxurious. No one would ever accuse him of being vain. Ruby was sitting nude by the fire set down in the small space. With tongs she was holding a small ceramic pot over the fire.

“What do you have there?” James asked his head rested on a thin pillow.

“Sandalwood oil, Weiss said you liked it. Given that it’s freaking cold I figured warming it up first would be a good idea.” Ruby looked over with a shy smile.

James couldn’t help but think the fire light looked lovely on her body. The play of it upon the curve of her breasts was haunting and inviting. “Hmm it is my favourite. Planning a massage were you two?”

“Yup, she mentioned it helped with your flesh side to work with your metal. One side able to get stressed out while the other isn't. It’s a wonder you can be so straight all the time.” Ruby took the pot off the flames and walked over and set it down on the little side table by James’ head.

“You look gorgeous. I’m sad I missed you pregnant. The fire light really looks _ good _ on your skin.” James purred as she pushed the wool blanket and bison pelt aside. She straddled him on his waist, reached out and started to rub his shoulder in small circles. “Gosh you’re tighter then Oz when we’re trying to get him to drink lemon tea.”

James barked a laugh. “Ohhh I’d have paid to see that.”

“I’ll be sure to let Weiss and Qrow know. And I’m sure we’ll be able to work out a plan of attack between us.” Ruby dipped two fingers into the hot oil and painted down his spine and shoulder. She started to massage the middle of his shoulder blade. “Gosh you’ve got lumps where you shouldn’t.”

“Ha...ha… ha. I am not going to actually laugh at a pun. OW!”

Ruby giggled as his whole body twitched when she applied her thumb to a tense collection of muscle. “I don’t know, my dad taught my sister and I the fine art of punning.” She rolled her own shoulders working deeper into the muscles.

“Ow~.” A deeper moan was pulled from deep in his chest.

“You sure this doesn’t feel good?” The silver eyed warrior was feeling very cheeky as the general melted under her.

“It hurts!”

“It has to hurt before it can feel better.” Ruby worked toward his spine and pressed down gently along his spine. She could feel the vertebrae of his spine and gently pulled the muscle and skin away easing her fingers inward. There was a loud click then James’ body fell lax with a moan.

“Oh gods you’re good at that.” James unwitting did a rabbit impression swishing himself down into the bed so she could pet him better.

“Qrow gets knots through here sometimes too. You know how he likes to hunch over like a fashion statement.”

That got a genuine laugh out of James. “Yeah, if he wasn’t immortal I’d be really worried about his spine.” He yelped as Ruby worked on a knot above his tail bone.

“You and me both… you know you’ve got a really nice ass.”

“Well you’re welcome to admire or grope it at your leisure.”

“I might take you up on that. I might not be doing the heavy lifting of this job but seeing everyone so afraid does stress me out.” Ruby palmed his butt with one hand while pressing her palm several centimeters and slowly pulling the muscle to stretch.

“You won’t catch me complaining. How are you feeling for Aura?”

“Hmm, not as stuffed as last night. I could probably take a little more oh and before I forget. You have to add Aura into my collar so I can give you Aura over a distance if needed. It’s not as efficient as when the bond is strong but it’s still useful.” Ruby turned her hands to work on the side of James’s hip.

“Then we can do that when you’re done.”

“That might be a while, you are very tense.” Ruby said as her own fingers were starting to get tired. “When was the last time you had this done?”

“Day before your birthday, Weiss wanted to make sure I was relaxed for the party.” James closed his eyes and hummed as she worked at the surface muscles.

“A lot has happened since then no wonder you’re so tight.” Despite the cold draft that came in on occasion from the small hole at the top of the yurt Ruby found herself enjoying this. Serving a dom was always nice. Caring for his needs fulfilled her in a way that satisfied her own desires.

“Maybe I should do you afterwards, pretty little sub like yourself needs pampering too.” 

Ruby giggled. “Maybe another time, we do have to sleep here soon and I’d rather do other things. Like get that Aura added into my collar.” She worked the oil leftover on his skin into it. “There, we’ll have to make a habit of this there is no way I’ll be able to work it all out tonight without freezing my lady bits first.”

“Sounds good.” James turned onto his side as Ruby got off of him and pulled the bedding up.

She laid down on the thin mattress and looked over to him. Half of his face was cast into shadows the blue of his eye looked almost black. The silver eyed warrior closed her eyes as he stroked down the side of her head with a living finger. “It’s kinda weird don’t you think, we barely know each other and yet here we are.”

“It is a bit different. Most relationships take it slow but really I’m the only one behind the rest of you. So it’s more like playing catch up, I honestly thought about you with Weiss way back at Beacon as I did see you nude a few times. Never thought this would happen though, maybe we’d share on and off but not try and bond like this.” James traced down her jaw to her neck. “Still not unhappy about it. I get to marry Weiss and have Ozpin and Qrow… and you. Everyone who’s ever really meant a damn to me is back in my life.”

“Well I do love Weiss and I’m happy she’s in my head too. It also helps that you’ve always been very sexy.” She reached up and set his hand on her collar. “I’m not sure how to have you put a piece into this, Oz’s way is just one way of doing it. Qrow and I made his ring a totally different way.”

“Oh?”

“Sex on a full moon and solstice.” Ruby purred. “We actually achieved our full bond doing it. I called his name and well… everything was just right.”

“I like it when you say my name.” James shifted moving his weight onto one arm as he kissed her turning her onto her back. “We could very easily have three of those four things. Sex, the moon is full and well you know my name.” His lips ghosted over hers as he touched her belly, such lovely muscle Weiss was all lean but not defined. Ruby was rounder _ and _defined, different then Weiss but very lovely.

“_Icarus."_ Ruby whispered the name and bit her lip as he stroked the palm of his hand down her stomach and teased fingers over her sex.

“Careful girl, I’m still not used to this new sex drive. Don’t get me wrong I’ve stood to attention every morning since puberty.” He leaned in and bit her ear lob gently. “But to spend a whole day thinking about how good you look on your back is new.” James pressed a finger into her.

Ruby’s eyes were half lidded as he stroked and kissed the corner of her jaw below her ear. “You know it doesn’t count unless you bring your Aura into play.”

“And I noticed that was easier when I was balls deep inside of you.” He licked a little strip of flesh. “Mmm, you taste like red roses.”

“I think that’s something to do with my Aur-a~!” She moaned and drew her legs up as James added another finger, the heel of his palm rotating on her clit as shallowly thrust his fingers in and out of her.

“What do I smell like to you?”

“Smoke and wood, not sure what type of wood but I’ve never been in an ironwood forest but if I were to guess that would be it. Nice smoke though, kinda mixed with male musk.” Ruby grabbed his shoulders, so nice and broad. “Makes me want, makes me wet.” She whispered through a moan.

“I can tell.” He drew his fingers in and pushed a third inside making her groan. “Something tells me I wasn’t the only one thinking about this all day.” James spread his fingers feeling her walls protest and paused to let her adjust.

“Kinda hard not to when you screwed my brains out last night.”

“And my Aura into you.”

They both laughed at that, Ruby pet up his shoulders to hair, it was shorter than Oz’s but still a good amount to hold into it. She thrust her hips on his fingers. “Speaking of that, just go slow.”

“As you wish.” James removed his fingers and took ahold of his erection and pressed the wide head to her vulva. He watched her grimacy. “Sorry.”

“Not your fault, should have seen me a couple years ago. I couldn’t really fit Oz when I first tried.” Ruby took a deep breath and let it out slowly, then pushed to him.

“That sounds like an entertaining memory.” He tried to distract her as he pressed his hips to her. He traced over a nipple before pinching it between his thumb and forefinger rolling it.

Ruby bit her lip as she moaned trying to keep quiet. There were other people permanently out there and if she was too loud everyone would know what they got up to. After a moment she said. “When we have a proper bond I’ll show it to you.” Ruby whimpered and her fingernails bit into his hair as he pushed the hard head of his erection into her.

“You okay?”

“Yeah, just tight and a little achy.”

“Oh I can tell that.” James moved his human hand to slide under her and grasp her by the base of her neck. Her collar was warm against his fingers. He watched her expression as he pushed deeper enjoying the scorching heat of her.

“Mha!” Ruby mewed as he pressed till their hips were flush. 

James found that to be a very adorable sound. Weiss didn’t really make a lot of noise but Ruby couldn’t seem to keep quiet for the life of her. “Little cat girl.” James chuckled into her ear before nipping it.

“Something tells me you would like me to get some cat ears and tail.”

“Whatever you like neko.” James purred with a full Atlas accent.

Ruby burst into giggles and then mewed again as he started to rock his hips in a slow stroke. “Ja- Icarus aren’t you forgetting something.”

“No I just happen to really like your noises.” James opened his Aura to her and found it very easy to allow to flow into her. Ruby made a strange mix off a soft sigh and a mew. “Hehe my little pet cat. I’ve always wanted a cat.”

“Nya!”

James laughed and stole her lips in a kiss picking a more pronounced stroke. Enjoying all her little mews as she pulled at his hair and grasped and clawed at his back. “Gonna scratch me up kitty.” He let his strokes be a little harder as she kicked the blankets away and wrapped her legs high up his waist her feet crossed over his butt urging him on.

Ruby broke the kiss and tucked her head against his neck and bit down on the long, strong line of muscle. She was trying so hard to be quiet but the meaty smack of hips filled her ears and made her all the hotter as the new angle put her a-spot at his mercy. The warmth of his Aura through her cells, made her want to come so badly. Her petite hands roamed and grabbed at the vastness of his back. She tried to have enough of her mind to draw his Aura into her collar and let hers find his ring. She whimpered as her body wouldn’t let her think it all felt so good. “Gonna- ah!” She bit down hard on his neck trying to be quiet as he leaned his weight onto their joining.

James could feel his Aura in her and called it to the collar, like a river it flowed and added not to the rose but to the collar itself. Dark blue mixing in and accenting the red and green. He liked that touch, she was still Oz and Qrow’s first and foremost. His own addition was only right it be subtle. “There you go. That is much easier when you’re already full of my Aura.”

Ruby shook and quivered under him. “Icarus please.” She moaned freely as he resumed short deep and hard. She came crying out but James covered her mouth muting the sound as she clenched around him. He removed it as the keen ended and kissed her again with a few more thrusts before letting his pleasure crash through him, he moaned in pleasure while Ruby’s walls barred down on him, milking his seed before pressing forward onto his chest.

The little woman kept herself tucked tight to him. He was warm, everything was cold and it felt really good to have him resting inside of her. A banging startled both of them before the door to their yurt was ripped open and Robyn Hill stepped inside. “General-! Uu.” Her jaw dropped as she took them in. Ruby’s very full breasts pressed tight to his chest. His sculpted ass both flesh and metal side, she could even see the heavy scrotum pressed against Ruby and the little puddle of wet between her butt cheeks. His back was scored with red were Ruby’s clawed at him in her desperation to be quiet. James groaned. “That’s the second time this month I've been barged in on when I’m balls deep. Don’t tell me you were also waiting for this opportune moment.”

“Wel-I-you’re-fucki-...”

“Please leave! I’m in one of the best places on the planet, not inclined to move and still very hard and wanting. Get out!” James growled and grabbed Ruby wrapping his arms around her tight as he moved up to kneel sitting on his heels and dropping her down completely impaling her on his erection.

Robyn could only watch as Ruby scrambled for purchase, grabbing at his chest marking it up with his back in little red crescents. Only for him to start to lift and drop her down on his member. It was so wet Robyn could see it as it dripped down his balls. She banged her head against her palm. “I am here to challenge you for the Atlas Headmaster seat.” The words were rushed out as Ruby moaned. She let her legs fall open so James could get even deeper.

“Accepted now get out!” James couldn’t help but grin as Ruby went pliant in his arms, he could feel it as she came again and Robyn could see the squirt as it seeped from around the thickness that she would have sworn was impossible for a woman of Ruby’s size to take.

“Terms!”

“Bring your team I don’t give a damn, I’ll bring a second and we’ll call it even.” James moved a hand back to Ruby’s head and lowered her shoulders back into the bedding before grabbing her legs and pulled them against his chest.

Ruby was mortified but aroused by being watched, she hooked her ankles over James’s shoulders and clapped her hands over her mouth as the new position made her orgasm again. Robyn could only stare as the sounds Ruby made also made it impossible for her to think. Who knew the general could fuck like _ that _. Robyn shook her head and whipped around before she got distracted again. “Agreed!” She finally stormed out of the yurt and slammed the door behind her.

James let his moan be loud as he finished and enjoyed the tremors of Ruby as her sex spasmed around him drawing a few extra pulses of seed out of him. Ruby let her legs drop open and gasped for breath. “Oww.” She moaned.

“Mm.” James pulled slowly out greatly enjoying the sight now that he could take it in all its glory. She was so flushed and red, all those inches protested leaving the hot haven of her core. “You look divine. I can see why Qrow calls you goddess under his breath.” He finished withdrawing and Ruby whimpered tied and glowing. “I’m tired, can we sleep now?’

James chuckled and gathered the bedding before laying on his side beside her and drawing her in so she could use his arm as a pillow. “Yes. I would have stopped before but I am getting really tired of people interrupting me when I’m supposed to be getting some alone time.” He noticed there was a little bit of red in his wedding ring and smiled wider.

Ruby snuggled up. “I can understand that. It would bug me too.”

The headmaster stroked her back in little circles. “Would you be my second? It will be spar to Aura break.”

“Why not Oz or Qrow?” Ruby asked tracing over his human pectoral.

“I don’t need their help to beat the Happy Huntresses, gods what a name that is. More though, I would like to see just what we can do with this bond and the Aura objects. Practice as it were in a fight that will actually make me work for it a bit. Your Semblance for example is amazing and I can think of many uses for it.”

“Okay if you’re sure.” Ruby leaned up and kissed his jaw, a couple days of stubble had come in. “I can’t wait till you’ve got that beard back.”

James laughed. “I’m sure I will have fun with it when it is. Now sleep you, chances are good tomorrow is going to be exhausting.”

Ruby yawned adding in a little mew and purred a sing song. “Yes sir~.”

* * *

Ozpin stood in James’s office looking out over the city at night. Today over three hundred people had died. James managed to clear another hundred and twenty and an additional twenty had passed the quarantine time. Three hundred against a hundred and forty. It was only just starting as well. Oz pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed, this wasn’t going to go well. He could feel it. Amity was still having supplies shipped out to it, those yurts just weren’t enough and he hadn’t found even a clue about animancy or the Chalice. He needed help.

He closed his bonds to Ruby and Qrow, quietly easing them shut. Then reached within and let something else out. When he turned Garrett was sitting in his seat. “To hell in a hand basket.” The man sung out. His hair was white and his eyes grey, that mix between his old body and Ozpins.

“Yes, Salem and her pawns are out there as well. I am afraid we will run out of time.” Ozpin tucked his good hand behind his back.

“And you want me to help you.” Garrett spun the chair around and templed his fingers.

“It is your-our duty to find the Chalice and tie it back to the other Sentients. You said the Chalice could help.” Ozpin found Garrett taking a pose he would have done if he had two working hands unsettling.

“True it would, the Chalice is to make non living things. You could build a new wall around Mantle with a tiny fraction of the soul essence it would take to do without it. Or even a new city altogether. For all Solitas doesn’t have much in the way of natural defenses it is rich in resources that you could make into defenses.”

“How do I know you won’t try and take me over?” Ozpin said and put a hand on his chest. “Or I should rephrase, try it and I’ll let Berath know. I am sure I could come to an agreement with her.”

Garrett pursed his lips. The Relic of Choice was being housed in Ozpin’s soul. Choice such a powerful thing, he was choosing now to let Garrett out and if he chose it with the Relic behind it. He could force him silent forever. “Tried that once, it got me chained and muted. Where I can’t do my job that will free me from you. I don’t try the same thing twice. I can wait for neat and tidy assimilation.”

“I’ll never let you drive.”

“That’s fine, for now. I’d rather not be aware of everything all the time when I can’t act out.”

“How about this. When I have to look for the Chalice or use that magic. You can borrow my body, but I get a say in everything you do.”

“Symbiosis agreed. Just don’t be surprised when fine dining is on the list. I miss pizza.” Garrett got up. “I’ll go back to resting, call me when you need me.”

Just like that Ozpin was alone again and rather surprised that went so well. James’s Scroll blinked with new messages and Oz sighed. He hadn’t let James have it back yet, the hate mail hadn’t even slowed down. He opened it and clicked on a new message that said it was from Robyn Hill. He opened to find a formal statement that she had challenged James for the seat and asked for a spar to be set up for the following day. Ozpin sighed this wasn’t all that surprising. He sat down in the comfy chair and pulled up the training room schedule time and found a spot. Then set a few messages to the main press stations and one to Ruby and Robyn. Time and place was set.

  
  


* * *

The training room of Atlas was a grid of blowing blue and white blocks. When James and Ruby stepped in the Happy Huntresses were already in the middle of the huge room. James looked up and found Ozpin, Qrow, Sleet, Jacques, Camilla as well as a collection of reporters in the observation area. Small circular cameras were already floating through the large space.

“Finally decided to show up did you.” Robyn put a hand on her hip.

“A bit busy making sure that there were no critical cases down in Mantle.” James said and pulled off his trench coat. He looked over to Ruby who had crossed her arms over her chest. “Cold?”

“Anxious, never tried this before.” Ruby reached up and brushed one of her diamond hued bangs back. James set his coat over her shoulders. “Just stay out of the way and do your thing.” Ruby nodded and pulled his coat shut around her and stepped into the eve of the door. It was closed behind her but she closed her eyes and started to focus on feeding James Aura.

“Whatcha doing pipsqueak?!” Robyn called out as James walked into the area. “What you gonna take us all on your own?”

James drew Due Process from it’s holster on his hip. “Let’s just get this over with.”

Robyn grinned and primed her crossbow. Fiona and May backed away as Joanna readied her staff. Ozpin’s voice sounded through the PA. “To the Aura break, if your Aura breaks take yourself off the field. Three… two… One.”

“Begin.”

Both Fiona and May opened fire with their heavy crossbows. James dodged to the side as Joanna and Robyn gunned for him for him. Robyn’s twin fans cleaved through the air in arcs of bronze metal. James bent out of the way and shot a round at her belly. Joanna took the shot for her leader as the other two Huntresses flanked James raining down bolts.

James felt Ruby prime him and lashed out with her Semblance and his together. James exploded into white diamond rose petals while casting his Semblance out in a blanket wave of force sending the huntress flying. He burst straight for Fiona and reformed posing fist up with Due Process held by the barrel. He could see her ears go down as he whipped the pistol across her cheek even as she fell he rammed a punch up into her guts then followed with an overhead kick. Each blow was infused with brilliant shining white Aura. Fiona’s own yellow Aura never stood a chance and she was out before she hit the ground.

James spun around and stepped to the side as Robyn and Joanna opened fire. May though was missing. He pursed his lips and opened fire on Joanna, the large woman bolted straight for him. Switching her weapon to staff form he blocked a swing with his hand and batted it away. The tall woman was a better fighter then Fiona, she wasn’t afraid to let go of her weapon and try to punch James in the jaw.

The headmaster grabbed her fist and yanked her forward slamming his head into hers. “Ugh!” She stumbled back and Robyn drove in from the side firing bolt after bolt. A pair hit James and his Aura shimmered into view only it was white diamond not blue. Robyn’s eyes widened. “It’s the pipsqueak!”

James spun and lunged for Robyn as she fired an explosive bolt at Ruby. James pulled on Ruby’s Semblance and burst forward. Ruby opened her eyes just as James collected back into petals and raised his arms to protect his face.

The bolt exploded in a wave of fire but Ruby didn’t feel any of it. As she dropped to the ground and extend the Aura into a shield around her. James fired forward in a blur that was Oz worthy his fist collided with Joanna’s head then he grabbed her by the hair and rammed his knee into her guts before tossing her side. Time resumed it’s normal speed as he gunned for Robyn, his boots pounding the ground.

Robyn jumped back she hadn’t ever seen him move this fast before. She fired another bolt, James swatted it away only for it to explode with gravity Dust and steal all his momentum. 

May appeared beside him and drove her spear end down for his human side. Only… it wasn’t anymore. Finally forced into stillness everyone could see that even James’ face had been turned to metal. Black smooth and organic even his eyes and hair had changed to a strange metallic fiber. James whipped his black pistol from it’s holster and shot her in the head. She flew up suspended by the gravity Dust as James surged to his feet and opened fire on her with Due Process. Her Aura was out in six rapid fire shots.

Robyn came down on him and he rose petal burst a couple meters away before reforming spinning and holstering both weapons. She pushed the offensive James blocking them easily not even aware his own skin was impervious to damage. Robyn jumped and spun dodging down under James’ wide haymakers only to get a boot to the face. She tumbled and came to a rolling stop her Aura was still intact.

James scoffed and reached up brushing his hair out of his eyes. “Still the student Robyn.” He walked putting himself between Robyn and Ruby.

Robyn panted picking herself up slowly. “She’s powering you!” She pointed at Ruby. “You’re cheating.”

“I let you bring your team for a reason. Four against two, only Ruby is very special all her own natural abilities she’s just choosing to use them on me. So really it was an even fight.” James waited for Robyn to catch her breath, he wasn’t out to humiliate her just teach her a lesson. He pulled off his gloves and frozen when he saw that both hands were black.

Robyn saw her chance. “Raa!”

James snapped back into focus he grabbed her left hand and clenched his fist out of his left wrist a blade shot forth and he cleaved her from groin to chin her Aura shattering. He sheathed the blade and grabbed her throat. “Match.”

Robyn kicked him in the chest but he didn’t even move. Her body went limp in defeat. “Arg, match.”

James dropped her and walked away. As he did, he looked down at his left hand and even as he walked the black metal turned back to skin and vanished from sight. When he got to Ruby he noticed one thing right away. He reached out and touched her hair, the roots of the two silver diamond locks had turned red. “You lost some of the colour.”

Ruby tilted her head into his touch. “You weren’t exactly stingy with your requests. How’s your personal Aura?”

“Completely full, should charge you up.”

Robyn had gathered up her huntress and her jaw dropped as they overheard that statement.

Ruby scoffed and stuck out her tongue. “So I’m basically a battery here!”

“...yes but you’re also the prettiest one in all of Remnant.” James pet her head and Ruby pouted. “...I want cookies.”

James laughed much to the shock of their audience. “I’m sure that can be arranged. I’ll pay you in cookies and other fun things.” He pressed a button so the doors would open.

“Cookies and sex! Makes the charging easier too!” Ruby bounced heels up and her hands clapping together.

James took his coat out of the air as it hovered for a moment in her glee. “I’ll even toss in a spanking if you want.”

The silver eyed warrior spun on her heel and giggled. “Oh you’re quickly gonna become a favourite, Ozpin and Qrow don’t do spankings.”

“Well I’ll be sure to add it to the list of _ punishments _ when you mess up the laundry.” James and Ruby walked away from the arena just as Qrow came down from the observation deck.

“Wow James, didn’t even take a full minute.” Qrow opened his arms and Ruby bounced into them taking a kiss. The words fired off of her tongue. “James said he’d pay me in sex and cookies. You never paid me and I demand a due!”

“How about rope bondage while he spanks you?” Qrow nodded to James.

Ruby’s eyes all but beamed. “YES PLEASE!” She cocked her head to the side. “I’ll even suck your dick!”

Qrow stroked through her hair. “Sounds like a plan, you even come with a handy charge meter in your hair.”

Ruby stuck out her tongue and just as she was about to speak again Weiss collided with the two. “THAT WAS AMAZING!”

James contained his laughter as Ruby and Weiss giggled together. He reached up and touched his jaw, still skin not metal. Was that the form his magic had chosen to take? To make him all metal? A shiver ran down his spine, he hoped not to lose all of his body to metal, it was a nightmare he’d been having since the accident. After taking up with Weiss it had largely stopped appearing but this was bringing it back with a vengeance. 

Ozpin clapped his shoulder jarring him out of his thoughts. “You okay?”

James looked over to him and forced a smile. “That wasn’t intentional.”

“I doubted that, you didn’t even seem to notice when it happened. Can you do it now?”

The blue eyed man tried to focus on whatever happened but his skin stubbornly remained half metal and half skin. “No, I wasn’t even aware of it until I took my gloves off.”

“What was that?”

They turned to see Robyn still with her Huntresses. James pursed his lips. “None of your business, we’ll try and a way to safely take the election forward so you should work on your campaign. Just stay out of the docks, I’ll take care of them.” James put a hand on his chest.

Robyn rebelled against the very idea. “You don’t get to tell me what to do.” She took a step towards him.

James however was done with her bullshit and advanced. “And when you catch Sand Pest maybe I _ won’t _ cure you or your Huntresses. If you get sick, I’m your only shot at living.” He pointed at the ground with a finger. “So stay out of my way.”

“Like hell!” Robyn took a step forward but Fiona and Joanna grabbed her arms.

“Robyn enough, he’s helping.” Fiona was a very soft spoken woman.

James tilted his head analyzing Robyn for a moment. “Oh, I see. It just drive you mad that I’m more helpful to Mantle then it’s own ‘Hometown Hero’.”

“You’re nothing more than a control freak! Putting your pet projects over the well-being of an entire city!” Robyn tried to pull her arms free but her friends prevented her.

“That pet project will bring the world back together. Goodbye Robyn and good luck with your campaign.” James turned on his heel and walked away with Ozpin.

“No one has forgotten what you are! You’ll be out in the election, it doesn’t matter if you are setting up Winter to replace you! No one will vote for her! There will be others, someone will beat you!”

James didn’t doubt others would try, but he had made his point. With Ruby in his corner he was stronger than any team of Huntsmen. He’d find a way to guide his people through this crisis. Weiss was still giggling over Ruby, he had smited the Happy Huntresses large in part do to Ruby. She was the real Ace in the hole for all of them. This had been a risk, putting her on camera letting everyone see how powerful she really was. Qrow, Ozpin and himself, they were just her soldiers. It was through her they were strong.

James clenched his fist, keeping her safe was even a higher priority than before. She was even more valuable than a Maiden, together they had a combination of Semblances and skills that would make it possible to even take down a Maiden. He watched her smile at Weiss, she still seemed so light and innocent. Too much so for this world.

They got into the elevator together, James’ living space in his floor had finally be fixed. So they went there Qrow, Ruby and Weiss quickly hit the kitchen to make drinks. Oz on the other hand grabbed James by the hand and took him into the small bedroom. “So what’s eating you?” He let go and closed the door behind him.

“Ruby. Did I put her in danger with this? Just to make a point.” James pulled off his coat and tossed it on the chest at the end of the brand new bed. “I just feel the need to protect her all the more now but is that just my paranoia? Ever since Beacon it’s been hard to tell the two apart.” He sat with a flop down onto the bed.

Ozpin sat down beside him thinking it over. “Well, she’s been a target because of her eyes. Tyrian has an idea that Ruby is… very important to us all. I’m reasonably sure that is why he picked her to kidnap. When Ruby ran into Watts at the ball, he likely picked up on just how special Ruby was as well. Beacon hurt us all, but I think your paranoia is well placed. She may be strong with all our Aura in here and access to our Semblances. But she’s still only twenty, still in training and inexperienced and… I don’t know something just tells me that her gifts aren’t for fighting. There so those she is bonded too can fight for her. Look at what you did with her backing you up, she didn’t even have to cover you once.”

“There is a difference between power and skill.” James mused.

“Exactly. Ruby has a lot of power right now, but it’s us with the skill to use it best.” Ozpin took his hand. “So we protect her.” He squeezed James’s hand. “If you need to talk about Beacon, you know you can talk to me right. You had what you believed in turned against you. We _ lost _ Beacon, it’s alright to be afraid of loss.”

James looked at their hands it was Oz’s left he could feel the damage through the layers. “I’ll tell you mine if you tell me yours.”

“Well that second appointment is tomorrow. So I’ll give you and the doctor the total run down then.” Ozpin took his hand back and pulled the glove off before offering it to James again.

James took it and pulled the bandages free so he could look at the withered digits. “Can Ruby not fix this?”

Oz shook his head slightly his bangs falling to his cheeks. “Magically inflected, everything that can be done to it has been. It’s just a matter of time now.” He made his fingers twitch. “Tell me about Beacon James. I wasn’t part of the fighting, I didn’t see what happened.”

“... Roman took over my airships, my mechs, all of it and turned them on the people. I lost all control over the situation, everything just crumbled through my fingers.” James could see it, could see Beacon burning the Grimm swarming. “That dragon came and Grimm were spawned from the icor it dropped. So many Grimm…” He bent over and held his head, trying to force the memories away. “I had to pull what people I had left back to Amity and protect it as it took us back to Atlas. I lost so many teams, good Huntsmen and Huntresses. I failed them all, I failed Vale.”

Ozpin couldn’t bare the despair in James’s voice. “I burned alive so I could come back to you all in your lifetime.” He moved his exposed hand and set it on James’s back. “It wasn’t your fault, you did the best you could we all did.”

“I should have known something was up, we caught Cinder in the CCT tower! I should have done something! But I didn’t… and Vale paid the price for my hubris.” James dropped his hands and shook his head. “... Yang told me today that the Sand Pest has probably gone through Mistral. Another Vacou ship. Oz, Mantle, Atlas they are the only cities left. We can’t have another Beacon Oz. If we do that’s it.”

Ozpin hadn’t known that and his frown deepened. “We can only do the best we can and hope that humanity will endure.” He kissed James’ temple. “Like it always has.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kry: Thank you too: Kiba. The_evilburger, QueenofSpades19, darkvampirekisses, Baker1762, ZoeyTheWeeb and Sportsfangirl815 for your comments.  
Ardy: I feel so bad for James in the show right now. He's the only one with two brain cells to rub together and gets such flack for it. Here's a quote that I really like from actual good military fiction.
> 
> Mr Garibaldi: When that cruiser came out of hyperspace, we should've done the same. We should have just let the Centauri take custody of it instead of sending out our ships and our pilots to defend it.  
G'Kar: Well, he doesn't want to go.  
Mr Garibaldi: Of course he doesn't. It's easy to fight when you got a lot of ships. The real crunch comes when you're down to almost nothing. Then you either play it safe and you probably lose it all, or you take a chance. After what we've been through with your people Sheridan was crazy to send our pilots to fight for you. They didn't want to get blown out of the sky and leave B5 defenseless, and they sure didn't want to die! But they did it because Sheridan told them to do it and because it was right.  
G'Kar:This time it is possible he could be wrong.  
Mr Garibaldi: Yeah, it's possible but you don't follow orders because you know it's gonna work. You do what you're told because your CO has the moral authority that says you may not come back. But the cause is just and fair and necessary. That's why Sheridan is out there and, damn it, that's where that cruiser should be too. It's not Na'Kal's decision, G'Kar. He doesn't see the big picture.You do. So in my book and your book, that makes it your responsibility.  
\- Read more: https://www.springfieldspringfield.co.uk/view_episode_scripts.php?tv-show=babylon-5&episode=s03e18
> 
> You do what you're told because your CO has the moral authority. Because they are trained to deal with this short of crap, they are more experienced and know better (mostly) then to act out on emotion. Great job on making us hate your main cast RT *slow clap* They are just a bunch of idiot children that are going to get everyone killed. Cause no matter how you cut it, they haven't even finished ONE year of schooling, and there is more to being a Huntsmen then fighting. They did the very thing James was afraid would happen and they deserve worse then the show will probably give them. I really really really hope this comes back and bites them in the ass. I'm sure it won't because RT sucks at actions having lasting consequences but gosh if it doesn't piss me off. James just needs all the hugs.


	26. To Many Eyes

_ Due Process bucked in his hand as he shot Grimm after Grimm, Beowolves, Griffons they just kept coming. The howls and screams of Vale surrounded him. The buildings around him were burning and he was all alone. Red eyes, white bone all around him. Teeth and claws, they pounced and then fire rained from the sky his mechs came to save him. Only as soon as they hit the ground they turned to ash. Cinder’s voice filled his ears a haunting laugh as he kicked and punched. His Aura was broken, his clothes in tatters. A Beowolf bit down into his arm and he screamed in pain. He punched it’s head over and over with his metal side. The black matching the Grimm. _

_ He couldn’t break free, his skin went cold as the black started to ooze from his prosthetics like water it covered his arm and the Beowolf teeth broke as he wretched his arm away. Then the Grimm were gone and he was falling into darkness. He hit a mirror and looked down into it. It moved like liquid encasing him in a room of mirrors. Now he was nude and he could see the black metal crawling up his body. “No no no stop!” His hands crawled at his throat as the metal spread from behind his head taking over his eyes though he could still see before crawling down his throat and he couldn’t breath! _ _  
_ James shot upright panting, the room was dark and it took a minute before he realized that he was in his bedroom. Sweat was dripping down his human side and he looked over and could just barely make out Weiss beside him. He held his head in his human hand as his chest heaved. Carefully and quietly he got out of bed making sure to tuck it in behind Weiss. He grabbed his black housecoat and pulled it on walking silently from the room. Making sure not to disturb Adam he went through the inner hall of the flat and entered the living room.

He helped himself to a scotch. Before sitting down and letting his head lull back to stare up at the ceiling even though he couldn’t see it in the darkness. His dream made his heart pound and he had a sip of the drink. It was smokey and burned the back of his throat as he stared at his human hand. He rubbed his fingers together. Not metal just normal skin. James could feel his new raw magic, it was fused through him, running alongside side his blood like a living breathing piece of him. Envisioning his flesh, the warmth that made him a man, go cold and hard, become metal… it would have it’s upsides but what if he couldn’t change back?

James got up and shook his head. Magic needed energy and it wasn’t able to work like that. He finished his scotch and set the cup down. A creak had him looking over to find Adam lurking in the door-frame. “Adam, can’t sleep?”

“Nightmares.” He nodded to the scotch glass. “You too?”

“Yes.” James gestured to the other couch. “Would you like a drink?”

“No, I just heard you and wondered why you were up.” Adam walked in and went to the window and looked up to the school. “And didn’t feel like watching for Grimm in the dark.”

“You and me both.” James sat back down and ran a hand through his hair.

“You dreamed of Grimm?”

“The fall of Beacon.”

“Ah... yeah me too.” Adam walked over and curled up into the corner of a sofa.

“What did you dream?”

“I used to wear a mask to mimic a Grimm head. I dreamed it look me over and I became a Grimm. Then killed all of the White Fang. The people I was supposed to protect.” Adam didn’t look up.

“You were at Beacon weren’t you?” James regarded him coldly.

Adam flinched. “Yes, that day was one of the worst of my life. It set me on a path that made me a monster and it took Haven to kick me in the ass hard enough to see what I had become. So much for being a hero to my people.”

James pursed his lips and gripped the armrest. “I can understand that. I went to Beacon to keep it safe and only doomed it.” He got up sharply and walked back to the window. His precious Atlas.

“... Cinder and Neo are here. I don’t know where but they are in Atlas.”

“WHAT?!” James rounded on him and strode over fists clench.

“They contacted me when they arrived.” Adam scrambled away getting up and trying to put distance back between them. “I haven’t responded, I didn’t-I made a choice and picked you all. Not her.” He yelped as James grabbed him by his throat. The metal fingers felt cold around his neck. “I-,” he gasped. “I would have brought it up earlier but I’ve been trying not to think about it.”

“How many others does Salem have?”

Adam pulled at James’ fingers helplessly. “Tyrian Callows, Hazel Rainheart, Arthur Watts, Cinder Fall, Neo Politan, Mercury Black and Emerald Sustrai. That’s all she has right now!”

James let him go. Adam fell to the ground with a soft thud, coughed and grabbed his throat flaring his Aura to heal it. He looked up and saw James as a giant. In the dark he couldn’t see the General features, just how huge he was the hard lines of his figure. “How, how did Beacon fall.”

The faunus coughed once more. “Emerald can project illusions into your head. She made Yang see Mercury attack her. She made Pyrrha see more than what was there so she freaked out and ripped Penny apart by accident. Emerald was the one who made the panic possible.” He shook his head. “I don’t know how Cinder took over your ships, probably Watts if I was to guess.”

“You should have mentioned this earlier.” James growled still looking down at the faunus.

“I’m sorry, I have barely been figuring myself out. Much less thinking about all of them.” Adam cast his arm out wide as if they were all in the room. 

“What is Cinder and Neo here for?” James asked.

“They both what Ruby dead and Cinder wants the Winter Maiden powers.”

“Why Ruby?”

“Revenge. Ruby’s Silver Eyed Power hurt Cinder at Beacon. She’s had some creepy bug Grimm in her and the blast from Ruby made it. I don’t even know exactly what happened but she lost an arm and an eye. She wants to take Ruby’s eyes as repayment. Neo blames Ruby for Roman’s death.” The words rushed forth, he wasn’t sure what he was feeling but maybe just maybe it was fear.

Ruby was in danger, more then they had even known. Tyrian, Cinder and Neo, they all were directly going to target her if given a chance. His fear for her had been justified, he had exposed her told them all where Ruby would be… at his side. Damn it all! He looked down at Adam, the faunus looked genuinely afraid. SDC the red brand. James exhaled and released the tension in his fists. He had let his temper get the better of him, he shouldn’t have lashed out. He offered his left hand.

Adam stared for a second before reaching up and taking the warm hand. He let James pull him to his feet. He could see the blue of James’s eyes as the older man spoke. “You should have brought this up earlier. Tend to your studies, I may call on you to assist in Ruby’s protection.”

“Yes Sir.” The faunus dipped his head.

“Now go back to bed. I am sorry I lost my temper.” Adam wisely fled but did hear the smash that could only be James’ fist as it struck the wall.

* * *

Ozpin paced back and forth in the private medical room on James’s floor of the academy. He was dressed in his headmaster armour and was eager to get out of here. Unfortunately he had made a promise to James and he didn’t want to break it but this was the last thing he wanted to be doing. The door hissed open Oz spun to face it his shoulders up as his hand hovered over the hilt of his sword.

Doctor Freedman paused and looked between the two men. “Well I can tell this is going to be painful.” His tone was jovial as he tried to defuse the room.

Ruby got off the bed, James had made her come as well but hadn’t told her why. Not that she minded, Oz would need someone like her around. Qrow had taken Adam down to Mistral, apparently a new Grimm had been spotted in the sewers. Weiss was in class with Yang and the others. Ruby had intended to do that today as well but James had told her no. “Relax Oz, he’s not going to hurt you.” She almost walked over but James was already there. 

Freedman had decided that not moving was the best plan till James walked over to Oz and took the sword away. “You promised me Oz.” James hugged his equal, shielding him from the doctor. Even if he couldn’t do much for the pain in the immortals mind. “Would you like help?”

“Yes.” Oz’s word was choked as his throat was closed and tight.

Ruby watched the doctors confusion. “My husband has a… phobia of doctors.”

The dark skinned man adjusted his glasses. “I see, may I know why?”

“No-.”

James spoke over Ozpin. “A scientist vivisected him in a past life.”

“James!” Oz flinched away from the General but James pulled him in closer. “Better he knows.” James murmured.

The silver eyed warrior went green. “You never told me about that one.”

“It was why I blacked out at Beacon.” Ozpin mumbled and hid his face against James’s neck. Hiding seemed like a very good idea right now.

“Oh Oz…” Ruby didn’t move instead hummed a song through the bonds hoping the tune was ease his fear.

James heard a whisper of it but nothing more, yet it seemed to work as he felt Oz sag into his arms. He reached up and set a hand in Oz’s hair, petting through the ashen locks. “Hey I won’t let him do anything you’re not comfortable with. But you’ll need to undress for this, pictures will need to be taken as well.” He spoke softly as he pulled Oz’s coat off and set it on the table. James reached around and pulled Oz’s scarf off and undid the buttons of his green dress shirt.

The air felt cold on Oz’s skin and he shivered. His arm was left bare today in preparation for this. Ruby was still singing in his head, so he put just enough space between him and James to unbuckle his belt and take his trousers off with his boots. He took a step away from the clothes to the medical part of the room. “Well?” He turned and showed the doctor his back.

The doctor simply stared for a moment, his face blank as he studied the damage to Ozpin’s body. “My word, what was the cause?”

“How much does he know?” Ozpin asked James, turning back around.

“All of it. He’s my personal doctor as well.” James leaned on the table with Oz’s clothes on it. He could see the tension start to build in Ozpin, James wished he could take the pain away. Protect him from the past and future but it seemed like there were things that James couldn’t take away.

Ozpin took a deep breath and let it out slowly. “Alright. I got into a fight with a person who had the ability to wield fire. Rather than charge her and get myself killed, I decided to use an Aura transfer set of machines as a decoy. They blew up rather spectacularly.” Ozpin set a hand on his tattoo over his abs. “I guess I should…” With a little magic he removed the tattoo and made the ink vanish.

“Good Gods.” Doctor Freedman set down his holo pad and knelt a bit to look better at the long ugly scar. He touched it tracing down it then walked around to find the exit wound. “Do you know what was done?”

“Not really, I wasn’t aware of most of the treatment and the doctor treating me was rather pissed off with me, so he didn’t say.” Oz shivered the skin of his back felt like it was crawling.

“How long did it go untreated?”

“I used a heat stick on it… quickly I guess? The passage of time is very foggy around those memories in all honesty.” Ozpin shook his head as the smell of fire starting to fringe in on his senses. “I used a heat stick on it, then I think it was something like three days till a doctor looked at it.”

“Three-how are you even alive?!” The doctor moved around, his fingertips on Oz’s hips as he studied the damage.

“Sheer stubbornness?”

The doctor moved around to Oz’s front again and frowned even deeper. He reached out and touched two neat straight scars under his ribs. “These are from a thoracentesis procedure, what happened?”

“Trauma left over from the explosion and an overuse of Aura to heal turned into a latent case of tuberculosis. The cysts erupted and…” Oz’s throat closed.

“And he almost died, drowned in it.” Ruby hugged herself.

“I wear a mask now whenever I got out into the tundra, the cold makes it hard to breathe.” Oz looked away and could see James standing with clenched fists, his jaw so tight Oz could see the muscle twitch.

“The new red scars?”

“Revenant. It cut my stomach open and went through my ribs and lungs. Again almost died, only because I picked a spot to die that had lots of magic around that I didn’t. The wood you saw last time is what held me together. My left shoulder got blown apart once by sniper fire but it healed nicely.” Ozpin pursed his lips, he’d talk about anything if it kept questions about the fire at bay. “Also had an issue once with Refugee.”

“Has that been your only issue with addiction?” The doctor started to take pictures of the fresher sites and then notes.

“In this current life or in general?”

“General.”

“No, I’ve spent a couple lives as an alcoholic. I can recall a couple instances of Fistec and Whiteleaf but hallucinogens and I don’t get along.” Oz couldn’t bare to look at either his wife or James. The floor was far more appealing. “That’s everything major.”

James was aching to explode, almost vibrating with anger and pain. Three times in as many years Ozpin had almost died. Almost never made it to Atlas. His immortality was a mute point when they didn’t know how long it took for Oz to return. He could have died and James could have as well before they had a chance to meet again. He wanted to yell at Oz, tell him off for running from Beacon and not towards Vale where he, Glynda, Bart, Peter or Qrow could have found him. They could have gotten him help so much faster. He wanted to punch him and hug him at the same time. He looked down at his hands, gloved hiding the metal and flesh. How was he supposed to protect Oz, protect all of them when they wouldn’t even tell him what was wrong.

“Alright onto the table please and let’s have another look at your arm.” Doctor Freedman gestured to the table and Oz walked over Ruby lingered close. She could see how angry James was and as he came to a stop beside her Ruby snuggled up to his side and pet his back in small strokes till she felt the tension running through him wane.

Ozpin walked over and laid back down on the cold table bed. Doctor Freedman brought the scanner down and they started it all over again. This time the doctor was quiet as he scanned Oz’s arm from the fingertips then did his core and the other before starting at his head and scanning the entirety of his body. Oz couldn’t help his pounding heart as the doctor worked. He looked between Ruby and the white light above their heads. He swallowed thickly as the doctor brought the scanner up and slowly went through Oz’s torso.

Eventually the doctor finished up and said. “Well you’re arm is improving, the damage from last time has completely healed and your tendons look to be working better now. Have you been doing your therapy?”

“Mostly just a stress ball. With everything going on it’s hard to carve out time for anything else and I’ve been more than stressed enough to be motivated to use it.” Ozpin sat up eager to get off the bed as the doctor finished.

“I can tell, from what I can see your bones probably healed very quickly after the initial trauma. It’s easy to spot because the usual build up of bone is extremely reduced by the rate of healing. The wood within you has also spread. Your neck is enforced with it now and it’s spread to the other arm as well as down your pelvis. I’d love to know the breaking point of your bones right now.”

Ozpin flinched. “No way in heck.”

“Well if you do ever get hurt again, I’d love to record how you regenerate.” The Doctor’s gaze was fixed on his readings.

Oz felt like he was about to vomit. This was what he had been afraid off, this interest in what he could do. His mind raced with ways to escape, he couldn't, wouldn't be opened up again. “Can I get dressed now please?”

“Oh yes of course hmm.”

Ozpin zipped over to his clothes. Ruby pulled away and helped Oz, she could feel the panic. “Hey Oz, we’re here it won’t happen again.” She jumped up onto the table and pulled him to her by a hand. “We won’t let it. Shh come here.” Oz tucked his face to her neck, he reached up and hugged her with both hands._ “Wanna hide in you again. Don’t ever want to go through that again. Hide in you to keep the dreams away.” _

Ruby stroked his hair, the ashen waves were soft but she could feel him trembling. James glared at the doctor and hissed under his breath through it still reached Oz’s ears. “That was callous.”

The doctor looked up from his scans. “I apologize. It’s just between the two of you the medical advancements that could be made! The understanding of Aura that could be advanced! It’s difficult to not get distracted.”

James lowered his voice to a growl. “That is the very thing he is afraid of. I’m fine with being your guinea pig but Ozpin is off limits.”

“Yes yes, still if you would speak to him about some testing it could greatly assist the further study of healing and Aura. It is relatively rare to see healing so fast that the scarring is reduced.” Freedman said softly.

“No, he’s off limits. He has been teaching me, if you want to look at that sort of thing I’ll let you break a finger and see what happens.” James said sharply.

The doctor’s jaw dropped. “That is not what I meant! James come now that would be completely unethical.”

James just rolled his eyes and turned his attention back to Ruby. He hadn’t informed them of what Adam told him yet, still he had to get back down to Mantle and he didn’t want to let her out of his sight. “Ruby, would you come with me back to Mantle?”

“Uhh, can I have an hour or two up here? This one needs me close and then I want to check in on my friends I haven’t gotten to go to a class with them all yet.” Ruby nodded and drew away from Ozpin. “Love I’ve got to go.” Ozpin nodded but clung to her but forced his hands to let her go.

The General moved to stand at military ease. “As you wish, go one ahead I’ll catch up with you later.” He stayed still while Ruby and the doctor left, the door shut tight behind them. He clenched his fist, strode over to Oz and his flesh fist struck Oz in the cheek.

Ozpin spun away snapped out of his memories by the impact. He reached up to his cheek and looked at James. He could see the wet in James’s eyes even if he blinked it away. “Jam-”

“HOW THE FUCK COULD YOU!?” James exploded tossing an arm wide. “YOU KNEW WE WERE IN THE CITY YOU COULD HAVE COME FOUND US! WE-I COULD HAVE TAKEN CARE OF YOU!”

Ozpin backed away he had never seen James loose it like this. The broader man advanced. “YOU COULD HAVE DIED! I COULD HAVE NEVER SEEN YOU AGAIN!”

“I alway-.”

“Do I look like I care!?” James screamed, the tears a sheen in his eyes. “Do you even care about what happens to you!?”

“I-no… I don’t.” Ozpin let his shoulders drop and looked away. “I’m sure you’ve put it together by now.”

“Yeah you suicidal PRICK!” James punched Oz in the stomach and caught him as he crumpled. “You fucking prick… stupid jackass…” His fists clenched in Oz’s shirt as a pair of tears dripped onto it. “You can just die and who knows when you come back again. I could have died of old age before you came back.” James shoved Ozpin up against the wall his head bowed down. “How I am supposed to keep you safe when you don’t even want to be safe.”

Tears dripped onto the metal floor. The impact was the loudest sound in the room, as the water split on impact. Little drops flying in all directions. Ozpin looked down not even trying to struggle as James held him up. James’s arms started to shake and quiver. James sank down, taking Oz with him. Ozpin watched as James hung his head as he shook. He reached out and pulled James to him. “I’m sorry James. I didn’t think.”

“Damn straight you didn’t, you don’t.” James’s fingers dug into Oz’s shirt. “You selfish vain bastard!” James screamed out the pain and shoved his face against Ozpin’s shoulder. “You stupid...” The words ended up choked as Oz drew him into a hug. “I am sorry.” Ozpin spoke softly and stroked down James’ back. “I didn’t think about Vale, I just ran. I am sorry I hurt you.”

“You could have died and I wouldn’t have even found out till now. You bastard.” James forced himself to take several long breaths. “You will be staying out of trouble while you’re here, even if I have to tie you to my desk.”

Ozpin sighed and just held James for a minute. “Agreed. For as long as you need me up here. This is where I will be.”

  
  


* * *

Caroline Cordovin hated civilian life. A military woman her whole life left her without family or children. Just a posh apartment to watch her beloved Atlas be tainted with foreign ideas. Even her own General had shown to be a traitor to the ideals of Atlas! It was those Valean’s fault corrupting them with their filthy ideas. He was an old true Atlas bloodline to sully himself with foreigners was simply unheard of and unforgivable. Caroline had read it all! To share the precious Weiss Schnee! His untimely engagement to her! She was willing to bet the parts of the letter Miss Schnee had used to try and get into Atlas had scandalous details within it. His buggery of a man! The thought alone made her want to vomit worse yet. There was a new rumour that had appeared on the forums last night that he had taken the young Ruby Branwen for lover.

That was simply unforgivable, completely inconceivable. Had it not been for the audio recording of the tiny woman mewling to the sounds of sex. When there was only James in that yurt with her. She wouldn't have believed it. Just thinking about it made Caroline’s cheeks burn. James wasn’t even running the military anymore instead handing the reins over to the in training Winter Schnee. She had even heard a rumor that he had given control of Atlas to none other then Ozpin! While he spent all his time in Mantle helping the people there with his Semblance. It was like her General, her Atlasian giant had been lying all this time and they were only know meeting the real James.

A knock, sounded on her front door. Caroline turned her television off walked through the small space and opened the door. Her eyes went wide as Arthur Watts walked passed her and into her flat. “I apologize for calling upon you without warning. However it has come to my attention that we can help each other.”

“You, you were dead.” Caroline had no idea how he could be standing before her.

“Yes well, I had my reasons.” Watts sat down on her sofa and crossed one leg over the other. “But enough of that I need your help and I am sure you are displeased with how things have been going since the Valeans arrived.”

Caroline latched onto that statement. “Of course not it’s disgusting, filthy our General isn’t even being a General anymore!”

“Would you like to know something that he has been hiding that would benefit Atlas.” Watts smirked, Caroline was as easy to manipulate as ever.

“Like what?” Caroline sat down on the couch away from Watts.

Watts pulled out a Scroll and tapped it open before setting it on the coffee table. A projection of Ruby appeared on it. It was from the day before, she was standing beside James with her silver locks. “That girl possesses one of the most unique souls on the planet. She appears to have the ability to take the souls of other people into herself as well as the recent battle between James and the Happy Huntresses. The ability to pool the Aura of people and focus it on one person. Beyond that she is a Silver Eyed Warrior who has shown the ability to freeze Grimm several times now. The question to me is, why isn’t Mrs. Branwen being studied?”

“Are you suggesting that James is holding back any inquiries?” Caroline could barely comprehend that the General would do such a thing.

“He is clearly very _ fond _ of her. However, I am not in a position to bring this information to the Aura team and you were dishonorably discharged. Wouldn’t you like your career back? Here in Atlas, the voice of reason to convince the scientific community that Mrs. Branwen needs to be taken in for study. Imagine the possibilities if a person could house more than their own Aura.”

Caroline could imagine it, the power such people could have. She had watched the battle between General Ironwood and the Happy Huntresses. Even the four of them hadn’t come close to breaking his strange enhanced Aura. “What would you have me do?”

* * *

The first class of the day was finally over and Yang was eternally grateful. Waves of nausea had been bothering her since she got up that morning. She waved to Weiss as she drove into the bathroom, her stomach finally had enough of behaving and she zipped over to a stall and upchucked her breakfast. As she washed her mouth after flushing the toilet out she counted back the days to her last period. A cold dread grew in her stomach. She shook her head, na there was no way. She grabbed her bag and raced off to meet up with JRN and Weiss.

Ruby meanwhile was riding down the elevator to the classrooms. The hydraulic doors opened and she merged into the throngs of students heading to their next class. She heard the whispers in no time and drew her hood up to hide her new silver bangs.

“That’s Ruby Branwen. She’s one of the students from Beacon.”

“Isn’t she married to Ozpin?”

“How’d she end up married to a headmaster?”

“Have you heard the new clip? I found it this morning on the forums, she’s the General’s slut too.”

Ruby’s cheeks started to burn and she walked a little bit faster. She hadn’t gotten used to how huge everything was in Atlas academy and how long it took to get anywhere. The voices continued as more people saw her. She wasn’t wearing a uniform so she stood out in the crowd.

“Did you see her as the General’s second against the Happy Huntresses? Or how he pet her head after and _ laughed _ with her? Just who is she that he does that and seems to love it?”

“I wish the Headmaster would pet my head. I mean have you really looked at his hands? They look so strong and sure, I bet they’d feel wonderful touching me.”

“You know what they say about big hands and feet.”

“Or long noses. No wonder she was so loud.”

Ruby tried to block the giggles out. She glanced over and saw a group of four girls all giggled together as they walked. Clearly they were the source of the gossip. An upper class Huntsman shoulder checked her in her distraction and she fell back only to be grabbed by the arms of another. A strange hand pulled down her hood and grabbed her by her hair. “Hey let go!” The men pulled her away and the girls and several others stopped to watch her.

“Why would we do that for such a cute little girl? Vale slut can’t even remember to put her uniform on, to busy getting screwed by the General right?”

Ruby tried to pull her arms away from them, but their grips were strong so without using her Aura she was trapped. She looked up to find herself crowded by three men. Definitely in their last year at Atlas and they were big, not as big as James or Ozpin but thick and broad. “Let me go! I have class to get too.”

“Ha, if the rumours are anything to go by you’ve been busy with other things.” One with green eyes, traced a finger up her torso. “I’ve got a nice thick cock you can bounce on Valean whore. I mean if you’re good enough for the General you must be something special.” He reached up and pulled a lock of the shining silver through his fingers.

The Silver Eyed Warrior was mortified and not sure what to do. If it had been Cardin she would have just kicked him in the crotch but this wasn’t Beacon. So she took a deep breath and looked him in the eye. “Let me go. Do you really think holding me is a good idea when I am friends with your Headmaster?”

The student shrugged. “Maybe not, but you don’t know who any of us are. So what can you _ really _do?”

“Don’t you have classes to get too?” Ruby asked and shrugged pulling her arms towards her body only for the man behind her to yank them apart against. From behind her she heard. “She’s got really nice tits. Big and bouncy looking from up here.”

The petite woman contained a growl. “That tends to happen when you have a baby!”

Laughter rained. “Ohh so you’re even a MILF go figure! You even got your very own harem.” Ruby saw it was one of the girls from before and smirked. “Yup. I’ve got a harem of three of the most powerful Huntsmen on the planet. Wouldn’t you just love to get in on it?”

The girl sputtered and blushed.

Ruby looked up to the boys again. “If you don’t let me go, I’m going to crush your nuts.”

It was the total confidence in her voice that did it. He let her go but they didn’t move away. Ruby brushed down her arms, she could tell the grip had bruised her. The leader of the group sneered down at her. “Now let me leave and no one needs to get into any trouble for this.”

The green eyed man didn’t like how she had gotten one of his team to listen to her at the snap of her fingers. “I don’t think so, see we have a free period and were looking for some entertainment.” He grabbed her by her chin. “And just my luck that the General’s pet should walk our way.”

Ruby smiled, now there was something she could use and be proud of. “Yes. The General’s pet. I like the sound of that and don’t you think that maybe feeling up _ General’s Pet _ might not be good for your long term attendance at this school. You look like you’re in your last year, it would be a shame to waste three years of schooling because you assaulted someone on the bases that they were a foreign and made instantly lesser than yourself.”

“Assuming anyone believes you. I’m an elite, you’re so far beneath me no one would take your word over mine.”

“Just the General and Winter, she is the sister to one of my best friends after all. You know all the people that can get you expelled. Maybe in any other case you’d be right.”

“She is right, now leave her alone.”

Everyone’s gaze snapped over to find Weiss in uniform with a hand on her sword. The Huntsmen only grinned wide. “Oh if it isn’t the other slut. The oh so high and mightly Schnee reduced to a Valean fuck toy.”

Weiss’s hand tightened on her sword and the Huntsman laughed. “Oh yeah sure, use your Glyphs on me. Show us just how much stronger you are.” He shook his head. “Doesn’t change that I’m right. Is your ‘engagement’ even real? Or was it just a way to try and justify you sleeping your way up?”

The Schnee took a breath and lifted her chin. “I don’t have to justify anything to anyone. Kindly let my friend pass.”

Ruby sighed, she had wanted to handle this on her own. “Weiss-.”

“What is the meaning of this?”

Everyone froze and Ruby sighed even more deeply. James’s words cut through the space and the students of Atlas squished themselves against the walls in the hurry to get out of his way. She put a smile on her lips and turned to the huge man. “Nothing James, just a misunderstanding.”

Weiss opened her mouth but Ruby raised a hand slightly stopping her. James looked between the groups and said. “Classes begin in two minutes don’t you all have somewhere to be?”

The spectators fled and Ruby adjusted her bag as Weiss walked over to her. “You too Weiss, we’ll talk about this later.” She stopped in surprise but leaned over and gave Ruby a kiss on the cheek.

Ruby hugged herself as James moved to stand beside her. “You’re not going to let me go to class are you?”

“No I am not. You are not to go anywhere without Ozpin, Qrow or myself.” James said as he rested at military ease.

“Why though? This is Atlas I am as safe as I am going to ever be.” Ruby wasn’t sure about this, something had gone very wrong. She knew that Tyrian was around but he wouldn’t be able to get into the school.

“Adam informed me of the rest of Salem’s team and what they can do. Neo Politain and Emerald could very easily infiltrate the school. They could approach you and you won’t know it until it was too late. He also informed me that Cinder and Neo have a vested interest in your death.” James kept his words to the point even as he saw the horror dawn in Ruby’s eyes. “As such you will be staying with… your bond mates till such a time as we are sure you are safe. No offense to your skills but you are fair from able to take on a Maiden or someone as experienced as Neo on your own.”

Ruby covered her mouth as her knees went weak. Tyrian was less of a threat because she doubted he’d be able to get into Atlas but the others… “Oh gods.”

James caught her as her legs failed. “Very much so. You are too precious to risk, I’m sorry to infringe on your freedom like this but it is for your own good.”

“Why is it always me?” Ruby turned with a whimper and hid her face against his chest.

The General held her. She really had been dealt the short end of many sticks when it came to having a normal life. “Come, the people of Mantle need us.” Ruby snuggled, back to battery duty. “Okay,” her voice was a shell of what it usually was. “Let’s go.”

* * *

Qrow and Adam were layered up to the nines with full face masks on. A new Grimm had been spotted in Mantle. One that appeared to be using the sewers to get around. What it was after they didn’t know for it seemed to be a very intelligent one. Their Manta came down towards the city and Adam peered out over the edge of the doors. Bodies were lined up in the streets some covered with sheets others not. “Do we really have to go down in the docks?” Adam called out as the wind made it hard to hear.

“Yup, it’s been spotted here the most. James can clean us up at the end of the day if need be. If it’s using the sewer system from here we can’t risk it using it to get to the rest of the city and spreading the plague around.” Qrow grabbed the over head rail as the Manta lowered to just above a housing unit.

Qrow and Adam dropped out of the Manta onto the roof. It flew off without pausing, even Manta’s were under orders to avoid all possible contact with the docks. The two actually matched rather well. To Qrow’s old style of Huntsman gear layers of grey with a red scarf around his neck. The black tailed trench coat still had his cape clipped into it. Adam had a feeling that nothing short of destruction of said cape would part Qrow from it.

James had let Adam put in his own request for gear and Qrow had dragged him into the quartermaster shop that day to pick it up. He had been given combat boots as well as black trousers and dress shirt. Over it he wore a black breasted trench coat embroidered with his red emblem as well as decorative designs throughout it. He was rather proud of it, it was similar to his old sash but still new.

Adam followed the Qrow to the edge of the building. It was still weird to work with someone the same height as him. “So where do we start?”

“The last sighting was in this sector so we can either pop a manhole cover and hope for the best. Split up and do two or ask around a bit first.” Qrow shrugged the under armour was aggravating no millimeter of skin was exposed even their hair was covered.

“Talking sounds better, the less sewer crawling the happier I’ll be.” Adam looked at the street, the bodies. Neat lines of them waiting for pick up by the undertakers. A pair of rats came from the alley and started to sniff at the bodies. He faunus snarled and drew his sword, the rats were bold as brass ripping at the sheet till Adam severed their heads from their bodies.

Qrow watched Adam flick the rodent blood off of his sword. “Sounds good, we should take notes anyway. James and Oz haven’t been down here, so they’ll like to borrow our eyes.”

The sword was scabbard with a long _ slish._ “Alright.”

The lean huntsman walked up the steps to the first door on the cell block and knocked. “One Qrow Branwen and Adam here to inquire after the Grimm sightings in the area.” He spoke loudly and clearly.

The door opened just a sliver. “We haven’t seen it up here. Down by the harbour.” The door closed again.

“Well that was brief.” Adam left his skin crawl and turned his attention away from the door. He could see the black ash drifting through the air. “How can it do that?”

They stayed out of the way as it passed them by. “I don’t know. I don’t even think Ozpin knows. It definitely isn’t a ‘normal’ plague. At least we can see it’s passing.” Qrow shoved his hands into his pockets causing his coat to flare out as he walked south.

Adam followed as they had to step around the bodies into the gutter of the street. The quiet was eerie even the lights flickered as Dust was focused onto the houses themselves. A dump trucked thundered down the street coming to a stop at the end of the road. The red tint of Adam’s mask made it all the worse as robot soldiers got out of the truck and moved to the bodies. First the sheets were picked up, folded and placed by the wall of the houses. Then one by one the bodies were picked up. Skeletal with the skin hanging off the bones, skin cracked and fractured dried blood oozing around the corners. The faunus looked away, watching the robots fill up the truck made him feel sick. He looked at the back for Qrow’s head, the huntsman didn’t show any signs of distress.

“You’re quiet.” Qrow said looking over his shoulder.

“What is there to say?” Adam stepped up to walk beside Qrow as the walkway was freed of bodies.

Qrow shrugged. “We are working through a dying part of the city. You must have some sort of opinion.”

“Beyond that it’s horrible and no one deserves to die like this?” Adam gestured the streets.

“I thought you hated all humans and wanted faunus to rule the world.” The red eyed man turned his head with a lazy smirk.

Adam almost jumped as his hair tried to stand on end. “How did you know that?!”

“Read your file, James locked it up but I still have clearance. You’ve been hanging out with us for a while now but haven’t really talked about much of anything yet. You fucked up at Haven but I don’t understand why your views on humans have changed.”

“You said it yourself. It’s people, people are crap. That honestly makes more sense than humans being crap, I myself have been crap.” He set his hand on his sword. “That’s not a hard idea to get behind.”

“Hmm.”

They turned and came to the top of the hill, the docks sprawling down before them. The black haze oozed and fluctuated on the buildings and filled the streets. Qrow sighed. “No wonder a Grimm has taken up residence. This is just wrong.”

“Wouldn’t it have to be an intelligent Grimm? To get into the city to hide well enough to avoid straight up extermination?” Adam stood beside Qrow looking down at the docks as well. So many buildings were completely dark, so many without anyone in them.

Qrow pursed his lips. “Yeah, there was that new Grimm in Argus too not to mention those Apathy. I don’t work much up in Solitas but something has been going on. Either we are running into new Grimm because Ruby draws them like a magnet or something is stirring the older ones up into taking an interest in we little mortals again.”

Adam looked over to sharply at the raspy muted tone. He hadn’t heard Qrow talk like that before, the mask hid his features but Adam was sure that Qrow was glaring. Pieces to a puzzle he was trying to put together. “Well, let’s get to work.”

Qrow nodded and they picked their way through the infested streets. It was easy to spot the houses with people because they had lights on. Air locks on the doors so that rations could be delivered and sterilized before the house was opened to pick them up. More importantly for them a radio system had been installed. The black haired man walked up the steps to the first house and rang it. The little black button was probably infected. “Qrow Branwen and Adam here to inquire after the Grimm sightings in the area.”

They waited for a long minute before a male voice answered. “The last post on the watch list says it vanished in the harbor pipes… seven minutes ago.”

“Thank you!” Qrow turned on his heel and ran, forcing Adam to do the same thing. They blasted down the streets and the bodies started to pile up. The trucks clearly having issues getting this far in and because James had started with people in the quarter as far away from the docks as possible. Bugs and rats grew in frequency till they got back to the harbour itself.

The ship was still there. Hauled up into the dry dock and left to rust. Even catches that would have good food had been left to rot, a whole whale had been abandoned and was wasting away. Seagulls, ravens and eagles all picked it over. Adam didn’t even want to know what was in the belly of the mammal. “I am so glad these mask filter everything out.”

“Yeah, but I can track scents so I’m down a tool.” Qrow scanned the harbor. “Aren’t there sewer run off tubes under the dock?”

“Yeah, I checked a map before we headed out.”

“So that’s how the Grimm got into the city.” Qrow started down the filthy streets running. “It also explains how it’s been getting around so easily. We need to get it before it decides to travel to the rest of the city. I’ll be surprised if it wasn’t a plague bearer by this point.”

Adam took off following Qrow, they ended up sliding through the mucky streets still they had to put the brakes on to avoid hitting the ocean. “So if we take too long it will spread the plague.”

“If it hasn’t already, damn it!” Qrow bent down and grabbed the stone harbour edge and swung down.

Adam heard the splash of water that could only mean the grate was broken too. “Aww I’m gonna regret volunteering for this.” He followed suit and almost gagged in spite of not being able to smell. A human skull still with bits of flesh and an eyeball floated past him.

“Hey Adam, can you see in the dark?”

_ How is he just soldiering on through this? _ Adam wondered. “No sorry, bull faunus and all not a good night vision.”

“The masks have a night vision function.” Qrow pointed to the side of his mask as he continued to walk forward.

Adam hit it and the darkness turned red. “Thanks. At least these under suits keep the water off of us.”

“Most of it’s not water.” Qrow said as they hit a crossroad. The pipes were only around five feet in circumference. So they both had to stoop. “Did the map include when these open up a bit?”

“Uhh, another probably two minutes north, as soon as the hill starts.” Adam caught up to Qrow, the tunnel opened to a wide corridor with a walkway on the side. They slogged through the filth and jumped up into the stone Adam rung the water and other things out of his coat. While Qrow knelt and studied the walkway. “Whatever we are fighting has big claws. Look at this.”

Adam walked over and knelt down. “I don’t see anything.”

Qrow sighed and reached down tracing his gloved claws through some barely present scratches. “Five by five, so it’s probably humanoid.” The metal claw caps scored the concrete. “I’d track it by scent but not much point and too much risk.” He stood up, “I’d guess it’s going north, higher concentration of people.” Qrow pointed up the tunnel. “We should keep an eye out for a nest. If we find it just waiting for it might be the best way to run into it.” He headed off grumbling. “Gods I hate sewer work.”

Adam followed. “Well I’ve never done anything like this before. I usually had underlings to do this sort of thing.”

“Heh, now you’re an underling.”

The faunus shrugged and found that he didn’t mind that so much.

* * *

Ozpin held his head in his hands, this was exhausting. 

“We need more funds! I can’t even get the bodies out of the city fast enough!”

“I am not allocating more funds for the dead!”

“If we don’t deal with the bodies, they were only fester the plague and draw more vermin. We are already seeing all time highs of rodents! All the factories are closed and the meat is rotting! Which only makes it worse!”

“ENOUGH!” Oz slammed his hands down on the table ignoring the pain that radiated up his arm. “Sleet, it’s much easier to hold people then animals. The dead need to be seen too just as much as the living.” His shoulders dropped. “Winter see if you can use the snow clearing trucks. I take it you have enough robots to man them?”

Winter nodded sharply. “I can arrange that.”

Sleet crossed his arms. “So are we burying them or burning them? Burying would be faster.”

“Burning. I’ve already reached out to the Ironwoods for their help.”

“The General?”

“No his family, ironwood burns longer and hotter than Dust. It will work best for cremation. They have agreed to bring enough to get started. Once we have a fire going it well help with the storage and vermin.” Ozpin massaged the bridge of his nose. “In the meantime, how much farther can we expand the camps? James mentioned this morning, more and more people are coming in sick and he can only manage a hundred and twenty people a day. Yesterday we lost over three hundred, today it’s not even noon and we are at that number. However there are still clean pockets of people in docks and that need to be escorted out… we need volunteers to go down and get them out.” He turned his attention to Sleet. “How is the suit production coming along?”

“Slowly you took two of the ten my scientists managed to finish.”

“Adam and Qrow are hunting the Grimm, I wasn’t about to let them go down without protection.” Ozpin leaned back into the chair, it made him miss his office back at Beacon. “Winter you need to find eight volunteers. Let’s get those who have stayed clean for this long out, use the Mantas if you have too.” Oz rubbed his hands over his face. “Sleet we need to work out what we are going to do when this spreads. The population of Mantle won’t fit in Atlas.”

“You think it will spread?” Sleet looked over sharply.

“Of course, if Mantle is still around in two weeks I’ll be surprised.” Ozpin rubbed his temples. “That’s why we are moving the healthy, while it’s still in one spot in the hopes we can stifle how fast it will move. I’d like to get the point where we can move people out of the neighboring quarters. Before it gets to them.”

“Why not one of the exhausted mines? Like we used to do? It will make fighting the Grimm easier and gives people shelter.” Winters mind turned to the Amity project still in progress.

“If you can find one I’ll see what I can do to speed up making it livable. Dismissed and Sleet… food is going to become a problem soon. Look into it.” Oz had the urge to temple his fingers but his arm was mad.

Sleet nodded and he and Winter walked out together. Ozpin was already thinking about the Chalice again, he was sure it wasn’t in Mantle or Atlas he could _ feel _ that much. With the Sand Pest spread finding a new home for everyone would become all the more vital. However he couldn’t pull James away from the people he was helping and they needed someone to spearhead everything. So he couldn’t just go flying off to find it. “Arg, why did it all get so complicated so quickly.”

James Scroll blinked on the desk. Ozpin sighed and picked it up.

:Answer you sick fuck!:

:Don’t think we’ve forgotten your forcing faunus into our houses!:

:You can’t stop the election forever!:

Ozpin deleted all the messages again, the mail had slowed as people got distracted but it was still present. If someone did get lucky and managed to best James in combat and take the Atlas seat. Would James really be alright with that? Oz wasn’t so sure, he did know that James had a… complex about protecting things. Be it Atlas, the Kingdom or possible even something smaller. If he lost Atlas would he still be able to function without his duty? Oz wasn’t so sure.

* * *

The wind howled as Ruby worked steadily at her homework. She had finished second year material yesterday and was now starting on third. The silver eyed warrior felt she was getting to the point where she’d either have to start attending classes or James would have to start helping her between healing rounds. Almost half of the pigment in her diamond locks was gone already. Ozpin was in pain thus holding into his Aura and Qrow was doing what he did best. So also holding on to his Aura. The clock in the corner of her holopad said four forty in the afternoon and the sunlight was steadily dwindling away.

_ “RUBY! I need help Adam is down!” _ The words came with directions smashed into her head.

Ruby grabbed Crescent Rose and raced from the tent. James was busy she’d couldn’t risk distracting him. She vanished into her Semblance and flew up over Mantle’s walls. It was easy to spot Qrow as a building was coming down. She raced across the rooftops and the Grimm she saw stunned her. While making her heart pound in her chest as the image of Ozpin bleeding out at her feet filled her mind.

It was tall, but only in the seven foot range. Like the Revenant it’s white bones were clearly structured as armour. It had thin daggers for fingers and it’s feet were styled in some perversion of heeled boots. It’s jaw distended as it blew a blast of fire at Qrow. Ruby shook her head and started to open fire sniping at the Grimm.

“Oh look what I have here~!”

That manic giggle filled her mind and she froze. A hand pet her hair. “Ohh I see you remember me, my little rose.”

Tears started to flow from her eyes as her breath caught in her chest over and over. She could feel his warmth behind her, hands gripped her breasts. Kneading them before traveling down her body, taking in all her curves till they settled over her womb. “Aww empty this time, it made you so tight before. Oh wait wasn’t it a her?” Those hands drew her long shirt and fingers sought her crotch. “Daww.” He cooed into her ear. “I liked those skirts.” Tyrian licked the shell of her ear. “Can you even see him? Your precious Qrow fighting so hard? Or are you with me? In that lovely little room.” Those fingers dug into her crotch and Ruby couldn’t breathe. She could smell him all around her, she heard the fabric of her trousers rip and was back face first into that sleeping mat. A hand tightened around her throat. “You’re always with me and I’ll always be with you.”

Qrow dodged the daggers, by all the gods this Grimm was fast. Where the heck was Ruby? He glanced around as he blocked and saw her… the Grimm shoved one of it’s daggers between his ribs. He gasped and coughed. The Grimm was leering at him, smiling it removed it’s daggers and Qrow stumbled back. The new Grimm _ bowed _ just as a Manta came down Clover and Marrow dropped down out of the ship. The Grimm rushed the pair as Qrow fell, he could see Ruby. See the tears streaming down her eyes, see Tyrian behind her.

Muninn came into being. He ripped off his face mask and pain washed over his skin. The under suit was too tight it ripped and tore as his body changed. His skin went black as feathers erupted from his head. His gloves tore along with his shoes as his back itched. His mate was in trouble.

The roar that ripped from his lips wasn’t human as the last of his top stretched and ripped as he lurched into the air.

Tyrian looked away from the prize just in time to see the claws reach for his face. He shoved her away and Muninn caught her as she fell. The shape shifter held her gently checking her over with his hands. Safe, not hurt just lost. His eyes never moved from Tyrian. As the faunus giggled. “Ohh look at you! You’re beautiful! I followed your exploits in Mistral.” He sniffed catching a tear on a finger. “So beautiful! Chaos and blood worthy of _ our _Goddess!”

Muninn screamed a ugly sound and launched at Tyrian massive wings beat adding to his speed as claws outstretched he attacked. Tyrian giggled maniacally. This new monster was right up there with sheer beauty as his Goddess. The claws that came for his face were several inches long but he knew the beauty had no Aura and he didn’t want it to be over too soon. He activated his blades, blocked and dodged. The man was beautiful but without Aura not as fast as him.

The winged man screamed in frustration and backed off. Muninn pulled on the bond to his mate and drained her of Aura. Silver lit up on his skin and red eyes narrowed on Tyrian. “Oohhhh now this is going to be fun!” The faunus giggled and yelped when the now charged Muninn blasted off breaking the roof under the force of it.

Clover and Marrow ducked as the building started to come down debris piling down into the street. The Grimm looked at it and rushed towards the falling building and vanished. Clover saw Ruby tumble litless down. “Marrow!” He raced off as Marrow used his Semblance on the building to slow the rubble. Clover jumped off of a couple pieces snatching Ruby out of the air before leaping away and shielding her as the building came down.

Out the rubble flew Muninn with a hand around Tyrian’s throat. The faunus was laughing as he stabbed into the silver Aura over and over. Muninn screeched again as Tyrian kicked him in the gut. He stumbled back a step and Tyrian pounced to his feet. Blades first as they sliced into the Aura of Muninn’s cheeks. His hands lit purple as he tried to steal the Aura. “So gorgeous!” The faunus groaned in pleasure, he couldn’t see a speck of a proper mind in those red eyes. He lashed out with his tail as Muninn side stepped and grabbed it. He ripped it forward and drove it down into the ground stepping on it with a clawed foot.

“HA HA HA HA!!” Tyrian laughed glee as the strikes sped up. Black blurs that cut into his Aura he dodged and wove but found he couldn’t get his tail free. Muninn saw his advantage and pounced grabbing Tyrian by the head and ploughing him to the ground. “YES YES YES BREAK MY SKULL, GORGE OUT MY EYES! You know you want too! I’ve been called so many things but I think the title of ‘Monster’ falls to you my dear Qrow.” He grinned.

Muninn tightened his grip intent on doing just as he asked, a hook and line wrapped around his neck and yanked him away. “I can let you do that! He needs to be arrested Marrow!”

Clover yanked Muninn back as the wolf faunus drived in to trap Tyrian in binds. Muninn shrieked again grabbing the line and ripping Clover towards him and snapping his teeth down on it. It cut like a twig as Muninn launched himself at Clover slamming into him knocking them both back into the rubble. The Ace Op punched Muninn in the gut but winced when his hand throbbed with pain. “Qrow come on snap out of it! Marrow!” Clover grabbed Muninn’s wrist as his claws scraped against his Aura. His eyes were wide with terror as his arms trembled, he was bent back over some rumble his stomach exposed and he saw Muninn’s gaze flick down to it. He wasn’t ready for what came next.

A white wall of fur connected with Muninn. They went through one building and out into another street. The voice was smooth and silky. “Calm Muninn gather your mind your mate is unharmed.”

Muninn snapped his fangs at the huge forces throat but they harmlessly bounced off of a orange-red Aura. He let out a howling cry as the bigger force slammed his face into the street before he was ripped up they switched places as legs and arms were closed like vices around him. Trapping his legs, arms and wings. “Calm down, think!”

Adam came around slowly, why the Grimm hadn’t killed him he didn’t understand. Red hair entered his field of view. _ Ruby? _ He pushed himself up and staggered over. He rolled her and she seemed awake crying and hyperventilating but he could see no one was home. “You need Qrow.” He lurched over gathering her up in his arms.

He glanced over to see Marrow and Clover racing through the downed building to saw Tyrian tied up. He looked down to Ruby then over to his fellow faunus. Tyrian giggled at him. “Like my handy work? Oh Adam Taurus greatest FUCK UP the White Fang as ever known.”

Adam sneered but turned away and sprinted through the rubble. Who he assumed it was Qrow screaming thrashing trying to get out of the arms of a huge… wolf man? Like a faunus cranked to twelve. White fur covered him and he had the legs of a wolf, his face was twisted just like Qrows into some strange mix of animal and man. Adam walked forward with Ruby but Clover stopped him with a hand on his shoulder. “Just what do you think you’re doing?! He’ll kill her!”

Adam glared Clover down, hard to do while wearing a mask. “He’d never harm a hair on her head.”

“Shh, calm if you keep fighting you’ll only make it worse. I know it hurts but you must stop.” Beckett kept his grip tight on Muninn. “Qrow come back to yourself the threat is over.”

Muninn saw his mate still whimpering and crying in Adam’s arms. He whined long and deep and tried to escape but Gangrel was much stronger than him. Adam walked over and knelt still holding Ruby to his chest. “How do we help her Qrow?”

A Manta flew down and James dropped into the street and looked at the mess. “What happened here?” He asked Clover.

“Qrow got into a fight with Tyrian and from there I don’t know.” Clover pointed at Qrow still held tight and thrashing.

“Go get Tyrian then and bring him into custody. The farther he is from Ruby the less panicked Qrow will be. Marrow go!”

“Right!” Marrow raced back through the remains of the house only to appear a moment later. “Uhh, he’s gone.”

James facepalmed but wasn’t surprised. Instead he turned his attention to Qrow and Ruby, it was clear to see she was in the throws of a panic attack. While he was panicking about all the threats to his wife around. “Clover, Marrow, Adam leave. You’re only going to make this harder.”

Clover opened his mouth to protest but Marrow grabbed him and pulled him into the Manta. Adam handed Ruby over to James as he followed. Muninn’s hackles fell marginally as the_ new one _ held their mate. James brought Ruby over and knelt keeping her just out of Qrow’s reach. So softly only Beckett could hear he spoke. “Muninn, you need to calm down or you can’t help her.”

Beckett felt the shiver go through Muninn _ ah another one that can invoke it. _ In his arms Qrow started to scream as blood gushed and bones relined and wings receded into his back. Feathers drew in as his skin crawled within moments he turned to his human shape and spat blood as his teeth changed back. “Ruby!” Beckett let him go and went through his own considerably less violent change.

Qrow snatched Ruby out from James arms. “Oh gods I’m so sorry I shouldn’t have called for your help!” He nuzzled her head and pet over it. “He had you I’m so so so sorry!” He cried out over the bond trying to make her feel him, see him, to take her away from that room. “Please please please come back.” He stroked over her head. “Ruby please!” He wailed over the bonds so loud even Weiss heard it. _ “OZ!” _

_ “I am here.” _

Ruby shivered back into awareness. She reached up and grabbed the remains of Qrow’s shirt as she cried into it.

Beckett stood his own clothes mended and brushed himself down. “Seems it was a good thing that I could not pass up on the chance to study an outbreak of the Sand Pest.”

“Who are you?” James asked, he wasn’t sure what to make of the tall black haired man. His eyes were even more unsettling Qrow’s red with an orange iris.

“Cuthbert Beckett, an individual very akin to Qrow only with several more centuries of experience under my belt.” He reached into his book bag and pulled out his heavy brown tomb. “Come get up Qrow, as immune to disease as we are the others are not so fortunate.” He strode off and jumped up into the Manta.

James help Qrow up as he still held the sniffling Ruby. They rode back out to the quarantine camp. As soon as they hit the snowpack James set about cleansing Ruby and Qrow of the plague. Marrow and Clover stuck close while Beckett somehow managed to do a cleanse as well with a flick of his fingers.

Ruby stopped crying as James’s Aura washed through her and then Qrow. She was asleep moments later as James moved on to Clover the Marrow and finally himself. Beckett was already looking through his book again. Clover glared at the new man. “So who the heck are you?”

“Cuthbert Beckett,” He bowed slightly. “Historian and archaeologist. I came running as soon as I heard the embargo went down, this Sand Pest was just too juicy an add on to ignore!”

“And you’re what?!”

“Magic rather like Qrow, only much older and more experienced.”

Qrow growled at him.

Beckett peered down over his black glasses at Qrow. “None of that, I can and will make you behave if you make me.”

Qrow barely even felt his body do it as he backed off and turned his attention to Ruby. She was curled up tight and small like she used to do when she had a nightmare. He sniffed the air and caught Ruby’s older scent and followed it to the little yurt she and James had been sharing.

Beckett watched him go. “You’re welcome by the way. Had I not intervened he would have killed you.” He nodded to Clover. “Now if you will excuse me, I’ve been meaning to get into contact with Ozpin.” He turned on his heel his brown trench coat flaring outward.

“Hey you don’t just-”

James stopped Clover with a hand on his shoulder. “Let him go, he’ll find us. Go back to Atlas, take Marrow with you. I need to speak with Qrow and Ruby alone.” He moved away from them follow heading into the tent as the sun set. He found the pair stripped and curled up on the pallet. It was cute how they clung to each other. Qrow just as shattered as Ruby.

The general undressed and sat down beside them. He reached out and stroked through Qrow’s hair, Ruby was tucked tight against him, still hiding. He brushed the blanket back and saw that Ruby’s hair was back to its usual red. He clenched his fist, he needed to protect her but how could he do that when she put herself in danger?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kry: Thank you too: Baker1762, GuiltyPleasure403, QueenofSpades19, Sportsfangirl815 and The_evilburger.  
Ardy: *celebrates* Goodbye Clover your arrogant ass will not missed! Though I am amused that RT proved me right, did I not say weeks ago that Clover and Qrow would fight? Though I don't really think it makes much sense for Qrow to pick Tyrian to side with and not have Clover help him take out Tyrian first and THEN fight each other.


	27. New problems and old Pain

Ozpin paced back and forth in James’ office, he could feel Qrow and Ruby curled together. Sheltering in the bonds and in each other. He knew James was with them as well but couldn’t feel him. What had happened to Qrow? He had felt the rage but none of it made any sense there was no thoughts. It was just blind…

The doors boomed open and Oz looked up from his pacing sharply. The man who stepped in was tall, his black hair lank and his eyes orange on red. He wore a black glasses with a white dress shirt brown pants and boots and a brown trench coat. “Beckett, didn’t expect to see you.”

Beckett tapped his book. “A little bird told me that you need help. I’ll give it but you’ll give that glyph book you took from the Mabino.”

“I don’t think you really want that, it killed the last person to touch it.” Ozpin tucked his good hand behind his back. Beckett was an oddity and not someone he understood.

“I am not a cleaning boy.” Beckett smiled walking further in.

“Be it on your head, I am not in a position to bargain right now.” Ozpin said moving to sit down in James’s seat. “So what do you think you can help me with.”

Beckett opened his book and showed him the page. “You are looking for this.”

_ “How?!” _

Ozpin massaged his temple as Garrett spoke up. The image was indeed of the Chalice, it was drawn in blood but the simple stone cup upon it’s prymand the sledge hammer engraved on the side was unmistakable. “How do you know about that?”

Beckett turned his beloved book back to him closing it and stroked it’s spine. “Come now, you’re a major mythological and historical figure. Of course I’ve learned about you, even more so I think I know who broke the Sentients apart.” He strolled through the room to the windows. “You polar opposite… who’s land you’ve invaded.” He traced a finger over the book. “Rymrgand.”

It all started to click together. “Ohh hell no.” Ozpin shot up and started to pace again. “The others mentioned feeling a cold before being separated. That would make since it was Rymrgand domain covers cold...and FUCK!” Oz stepped over to the hall and punched it. “Natural disasters.” 

Beckett spread his arms. “Plague.”

“Please don’t say this one is on me too.” Ozpin extracted his fist from the wall.

“No, no, no more then the Fall of Beacon was. This plague is just nature taking it’s course.” Beckett said bring his book back to his chest. “With war comes illness. Mantle is just getting it’s long overdue just desserts.”

“How did Mantle deserve this?”

Beckett only shrugged. “It is an old kingdom with many of sins. So that book, for my help?” He smiled offering Ozpin a hand, it’s long dark nails catching the light.

Something about this said that it was a bad idea but Ozpin reached out and took it. His claws pricked Oz’s skin and he winced. “Must you always do that?”

Beckett opened his book and drew the blood onto the pages. “Always. You’re blood is worth a small fortune now. After all you’ve been stirring up magic for years. You’ve seen a bit of it Garrett doing deals behind your back.” Beckett licked the excess blood of his nails. “All sorts are brewing and they all are waiting for the Brothers to come back. After all Garrett isn’t the only one with plans.”

“Would you please tell me just what is going on!” Oz reached out but Beckett grabbed him by the wrist. Blood welled up and struck the floor. The shape shifter smiled. “Oh no, you’re just a pawn in this. This is the Brothers doing. In their arrogance they left, they will be shown the error they made.” Orange eyes glowed and Beckett snapped his book shut. “I will look into the Chalice for you dear Keeper, you have a city to attempt to salvage.”

* * *

Qrow opened his eyes blurry and fighting even the smallest motion. He felt so tired, his body begged to sleep again, to just shut his eyes and rest. A whimper forced him to sit up and he gazed around the yurt, noticing that they were alone. He could feel Ruby still tucked tight to his chest, her almost silent snores broken by whimpers and the occasional shiver. Where was James? It was so dark that only the smoldering embers of the fire in the centre of the space gave off any light. He tried to move his arms but found they felt like they weighed a ton.

The door opened, letting the frozen air in and James closed it sharply behind him. James looked over after he latched the door shut. “You’re awake!” A grin flew upon his features.

“Only-” Qrow coughed his voice cracking. “Oww.”

James rushed over to the ration box and pulled out a metal bottle and moved to Qrow’s side. “Can you get up?”

Qrow tried he really did and got a big bunch of nowhere. Thankfully James didn’t make him wait and pushed the blankets out of the way before sliding a hand under Qrow’s arm and pulling him upright to rest against his chest. James unscrewed the bottle and held Qrow’s chin up so he could drink. As he helped Qrow James noticed little scars, white and faded but he could tell they were where feathers had erupted from his skin. He controlled the water carefully even as he studied the smaller man. He could feel when Qrow grew tired and lowered the bottle. “Did that help at all?”

Qrow swallowed a few times trying to get the saliva to flow. “I think so, I don’t think I’ve ever felt so dry.” He focused on moving his fingers and found even that difficult. “What happened? Why do I feel like my bones have been filled with stones?”

James eased Qrow back down beside Ruby. “If I were to guess it had something to do with the magic you used. Your body changed, it would make sense that it hurts now that you’ve had time to settle.”

“I… don’t remember that. I just remembering everything coming into focus when you put Ruby in my arms.” Qrow practically felt his bones creak as he nuzzled Ruby’s hair. “Has she woken up?”

“No, full shut down since you two laid down. I’m finished for the day down here, my Aura is tapped out. Could you ask Oz to send a ship for us? I want to take Ruby back up to Atlas. How Tyrian got to her I don’t even want to think about but with me out of Aura there is no reason to stay down here.” James walked over to a new bag and pulled out clothing for both of them. “If you can stand we should leave.”

“I don’t know if I can stand but I’ll ask Oz to send one of the Academy ships for us.” Qrow set his head back down on the pillow. _ “Hey Oz, James wants to bring us up to the Academy, apparently he’s done all he can today and doesn’t want Ruby down here.” _

_ “Oh good you’re finally awake. You were starting to worry me… Ship sent but take Ruby home. Weiss misses her and she might be the best help for her right now.” _

“Oz has sent a ship and he thinks that we should take Ruby home and not to the school.” Qrow tried to move again but his limbs did not like this idea at all. “Grr stupid body.”

James walked over and helped Qrow free of the bedding. He couldn’t help but smile as Qrow growled the whole way trying to make his feet move and failing. He helped get Qrow into a sweat shirt making sure all the arms got through the right holes. Qrow glared at James as he help get sweat pants on Qrow. “You’re enjoying this too much.”

James easily lifted Qrow up under the arms and pulled the pants up his butt and did the tie. “Yes. You are quite cute when you’re fed up.”

“Shhudup!” Qrow’s cheeks flamed.

“You shhh.” A grumble came from the bed as Ruby rubbed her eyes and face trying to clear the tear tacks pulling at her skin away.

Qrow smiled and leaned over on his arms. “You’re up!”

“Only in spirit. I want to go home.” Ruby sat up and looked Qrow over. “Why do you look like someone broke your spine?”

Qrow let himself flop just to see the smile. “I don’t know, James said I shape shifted so we think it’s probably because of that.”

James handed Ruby new clothes. “Get dressed, Ozpin has sent us a Manta to go home with.” He then grabbed Harbinger and Crescent Rose strapping them to his waist belt.

“Okay.” Ruby got up, the yurt was chilled and with a ship coming there was no point in adding more wood to the fire. She found herself more tired then she realised, her arms heavy and shaking when she pushed herself to dress. She was doing everything in her power to not think, just taking one step at a time and letting her mind draw completely blank. 

James helped Qrow onto his back and gathered him up to be easier to pick up. “I’m not a damsel!” Qrow yelped as James picked him up.

“I can put you over my shoulder if you’d prefer.” James smiled, he missed Qrow’s indignant anger.

“No.” Qrow wanted to cross his arms but they stayed stubbornly in his lap where James had put them.

Ruby wanted to giggle, seeing James manhandle Qrow was very assuming but it was like her laughter wouldn’t come. She coughed her lips twitching in a smile but it was heavy and weak but it made it a little easier to put _ him _ out of her mind. They heard the Manta arrived and headed out. Qrow was thankful for the darkness because it reduced the amount of people that saw James carrying him like a bride over the threshold. Ruby sat in one of the chairs as James took up two others with Qrow. Going up to Atlas made her breath a little easier but the silence only grew and with it her thoughts of what had happened. Tyrian was a thorn in her that never seemed to go away. Cinder and Neo were dangerous sure, especially to her but at least they couldn’t send her down panic attack lane with just their voices. She pulled at the sweater with a finger her face dead set in a frown. Ruby had thought she was better but would she ever be really free of him?

James watched the emotions flicker over her face with Qrow. Neither of them needed the bonds to guess what was going through her head. James spoke up as Qrow let his head rest on the General’s shoulder, keeping it up was getting harder. “If you need to talk about it, you know we are here.”

The silver eyed woman shook her head. “No, I don’t even know what to say. All _ he _ had to do was talk and I was at his mercy. I thought I was better than that but…” Tears welled up in her sore eyes.

“Your reaction to him was… expected Ruby, normal even. From what I understand of what happened you tried to treat the symptoms of what he did without addressing him directly.” James spoke softly, this hadn’t been her fault. “It’s alright, I can protect you.”

Ruby pulled her feet up and hid her face against her knees to hide her growing shakes. “Qrow did and look where that got him!”

“I lost it, this has nothing to do with Tyrian. Maybe Oz can help me with whatever’s gone wrong.” Qrow said even as his eyes started to droop again. “I’m just so damn tired.”

“Ruby… look you don’t have to be the strong one here. You will always be weak to him and it is part of why I wanted you to stay close.” James said softly trying to smooth her before the tears started. “This wasn’t your fault, I should have noticed you were gone sooner.”

“I should have told you I was leaving, brought you with if I had…” Ruby rubbed her eyes. “If I had he wouldn’t ever gotten that close.”

The ship started to dip down and came to a landing pad. They got up and headed out. Ozpin and Winter had chosen not to impose a curfew yet so plenty of people saw the General carry the very limp Qrow through the streets. Fortunately for Qrow he had fallen fast asleep as soon as Ruby and James stopped talking. Ruby looked up to her husband and smiled. “At least the fatigue will spare us the shouting with him all embarrassed.”

James almost chuckled but didn’t want to disturb Qrow. “There is that. I used to have such fun ruffling his feathers just so he got all aggressive. Made me feel less guilty about it when I pinned him to whatever surface was near.”

“I want to watch you do him at some point.” Ruby said as she pulled open the door to the apartment complex.

“I am sure that can be arranged.”

Talk ended again but it was more comfortable as they rode up the elevator. As soon as Ruby opened the door to the flat she found herself with an armful of Weiss as the taller girl hugged her for all her worth. “Oz just told me, oh gods Ruby!” Weiss kissed both of her cheeks and almost squished her with the hug.

Ruby snuggled tight to Weiss returning the hug. Now that she was home, safe in the knowledge that she had her loved ones around her it was easier to speak. “I’m okay, Qrow was there and Adam. I don’t remember what happened but he didn’t get to do anything to me. I just had a panic attack.” She finished lamely, trying to push down the fear so as to not upset her friend.

“Just had a panic attack! You don’t _ just _ have a panic attack.” Weiss pulled back and looked her up and down, noting the military issue sweats and smell of body odors. “A bath is what you need, to be warm with some nice relaxing candles.”

Ruby really smiled at that, trust Weiss to jump straight to that. “I’d really like that.”

Ozpin stepped into the mud room, he raised his arms and took Qrow from James. His arm flared in pain but seeing Qrow’s face relaxed in sleep made it worth enduring. “Use James’ bath Weiss. Water will help this one as well. Shape shifting is extremely hard on the body.”

“Okay.” Weiss pulled Ruby by the hand through the flat and into the luxurious bathroom. “Get undressed while I get the bath going.” The Schnee zipped over to bathtub, it was stone with an inner layer of copper and big enough for all five of them. She stripped and turned on the two faucets and got the water going nice and hot.

Ruby set about lighting candles that were already set up around the room. Just the sight of them made Ruby smile, clearly James liked his romantic baths. She walked around the room with a long match lighting each cluster of candles. When she was finished Weiss was moving the water in the tub to help some lavender epsom salt dissolve better. With the scent of lavender and woods now infusing the room. Ruby stepped out of the slacks and tossed them into a laundry hamper with the shirt. She walked up the steps then down into the bath. The water was so hot it made her skin turn red but even the pain of it felt good. “I didn’t even realise I was cold.” She sank down into one corner of the round rectangle the water came up over her breasts.

“Solitas will do that to you.” Weiss let the water continue to run as she swam over, she put her hands on either side of Ruby’s legs and leaned in pressing a soft kiss to the red heads lips. Ruby sighed into it the tension starting to leave her body. This was something safe and familiar. Weiss moved to straddle her so she could take Ruby’s cheeks in her hands.

Ruby couldn’t get over how hot Weiss was. Didn’t even notice as her lover cleared the tears from her cheeks. They heard the door open but the water still wasn’t high enough so they ignored it. A moment later someone joined them.

James stood nude in the water and Ozpin carefully handed Qrow back to him before stripping himself and leaving his arm unprotected. He got into the tub the water now having almost filled the tub and turned the taps off. Then he walked over and put a hand behind Qrow’s head. “Chances are good this will wake him. Ladies make sure you’re not in getting kicked range.”

Weiss and Ruby paused in their kisses to move out of range. James and Ozpin moved together and brought Qrow down into the water.

Sure enough the scalding heat shocked Qrow’s system into awareness. He thrashed and it was only Oz’s hand that prevented him from getting whiplash. “Ow hot!”

“You’re fine. Keep ahold of him James last thing we need is for him to slip and drown.” Ozpin said as James moved back to the free side away from the taps and moved Qrow to be sitting in his lap and wrapped his arms around Qrow’s middle.

“You don’t need to hold me like an infant!” Qrow snapped his cheeks blazing red. “YOWWW!!”

Ozpin had taken one of his feet between his hands and was massaging the sole. “Relax Qrow, you’re body is still in a form of shock. Normally you can just sleep it off but seeing that didn’t work the water will help as will a massage. James _ will _ have to hold you till your muscles release.”

Qrow huffed, he did not like being babied. Having James help him drink was bad enough now he was being held in the tub. He contianed himself to a growl.

James found it very amusing and started to work at Qrow’s chest given that he could hold and massage at the same time. Ruby and Weiss swam up on either side and started to work on Qrow’s hands. “So Oz, what did happen here?” James asked.

“The form of shape shifting I saw in Ruby’s mind is a trauma to the human body. It is not clean and tidy as a straight shift from one form to another is. You know how after surgery if you are without painkillers your body locks up?”

“Yeah.”

“Basically what happened here. Qrow put his body through trauma, pain and forced it to do things it’s not used too. So when back to normal it reacted as if someone had stabbed him.” Ozpin found he could massage a bit with his left hand.

“I don’t remember what I did.” Qrow said and felt Oz press on his mind and sift through his memories. It was a strange feeling as Oz had stopped taking information from his mind long ago.

“You _ reacted _ when you saw _ him _ with Ruby. Your magic has been starting to take shape for some time now. This was just another facit of that, triggered by the distress of seeing Ruby in danger. I’ll be surprised if you can pull it off again without some sort of trigger.” Ozpin held Qrow by his ankle and rotated his foot.

“Beckett could do it on command.” Qrow grumbled all the touching hurt but it did feel better and he found he could move the parts of him they had moved on from.

“He’s made the point to me that he is… much older than you. He might even be as old as my post curse change lives. He does seem to know a lot more than he is letting on.” Oz mumbled his thoughts already turning back to the strange man.

“I’ll have to ask him about it- ow, James!” Qrow yelped as James started in on his pelvis.

“What? I’m sure you want these parts of you to work before you need to use the washroom.” James had fun tormenting Qrow.

“Ohh when I can move again you are so in for it!” Qrow growled.

Ruby was happy to work quietly on Qrow, it was soothing. They were just chatting, Qrow providing the distraction from the events of the day. It was nice that they weren’t forcing her to talk about it, she was just happy she could touch Qrow without _ him, _ pressing in on it. She smiled to herself, at least she had moved past him affecting how she saw those around her. She rotated his wrist and then worked up his arm.

Qrow started to relax as his body got on board with the idea of relaxing. He purred and shifted so he could rest his head against James’s chest. The pampering was nice even as it hurt at times but the more they worked the better the surrounding areas felt better. “I think I’m good now.” He stretched and yawned. “Still knackered though.” He turned his attention to the muted Ruby. “Let me go James.”

“As you wish.” James let him go and Qrow moved swimming between Oz and James and gathering his arms around Ruby. He drew her into his arms and they cuddled together. _ “I can feel it, please let’s talk about it. Just you and me, like we used to do.” _ Qrow was careful to shield the bond so the others wouldn’t hear.

_ “I don’t know, I don’t understand how I feel. He was there he touched me and I became lost and useless. I couldn’t stop him, I couldn’t even scream and yet I… I don’t feel…” _ Ruby reached out and hugged him resting her head against his chest, listening to the steady beat of his heart. _ “I remember how I was after him, how I couldn’t bare to touch you. Yet now with you is the only place I want to be. I can touch you and you’re only you no shade of him. Yet I can’t smile, can’t feel.” _

Qrow kissed her head, pet over her back the feel of water around them adding to the soothing sensation. _ “I’m glad that we are separate again. That he can’t drive us apart anymore, but his hold on you. It’s… not important isn’t right, he may always have a hold on you. But we are good and whole.” _ He drew her up so he could look into her eyes. _ “That is what is important. You’ll always have me and I you. I could not imagine a life without you.” _ He brushed his thumbs over her cheeks took in all the different shades of silver in her eyes. _ “We still have each other.” _

_ “Why don’t I feel it then?” _Tears welled up in Ruby’s eyes.

Qrow caught them on his thumbs. _ “You know the moment I saw you, stood on the wall with him coiled round you I thought I'd lost you. I saw him and you, and I knew I was about to lose you. I couldn't let that happen. The thought of you not being here now with me ... I'd take a thousand knives to the heart then bare that pain.” _

Ruby sniffed trying to hold herself together for him as much as herself._ “You didn't lose me, you came for me.” _

Qrow shook his head. _ "I think in some way I lost you a long time ago. It didn't matter that you were physically here, there was some small tiny part of you that still feared me because of him." _

_ "...Qrow..." _

He brushed the tear tracks away kissed both cheeks slowly then her lips._ "I never want to feel that again. So tell me Ruby, order me, command me, plead. Anything! Just tell me what to do!" _

Ruby thought about it, Qrow's eyes were bright with tears, he was opening himself completely, to have or take anything from him. To be fully in control. She drew her hands up pet through his hair with one, so familiar to her touch. Her thumb pet his bottom lip and she moved closer. _ "Love me." _

Qrow grabbed her and stood, much to the surprise of Ozpin. His whole body sure and strong, in a way that really shouldn’t have been possible just yet. He walked out of the tub and grabbed a huge fluffy towel as he went straight of their bedroom. The tall man kicked the door shut behind him. He set her down on one of the arm chairs. “Do you have anything you want?” His hands were gently as he dried her, patting the water off her body.

“Just you, just us. No kinky stuff, no one else. Like how we were before Mistral when we only had ourselves to think about.” She spoke softly invoking old memories of love and lust, passion and joy. She stood as he dried her hair and returned the gesture. Ruby couldn’t help but trace over the lines of his body, the occasional very pale scar. She paused over his right lower ab, where Tyrian had poisoned him. Thanks to her healing there wasn’t even a scar. “I won’t let him take you from me. It was so easy to forget that you almost died.”

Qrow lifted her chin with a finger. “Hey now, none of that. This is for us and only us, he can’t hurt us. He can’t separate us.” He dipped down as she rose up on her toes and they kissed chastely. “We’ll find a way to always be together.”

“Are you okay? You’ve been most of the way asleep since you woke up.” Ruby walked backwards to the bed his hands in hers.

“I am pretty sore still but you’re fresh out of Aura and James has given me a few ideas. You can top though.” Qrow moved onto the bed with her laying down in the middle and relaxing into the support it offered.

“Sounds good.” Ruby pulled the duvet over them as she straddled him. She tilted her head to kiss him. Slowly and deeply, experienced in how to please the other.

* * *

Weiss was quiet in pleasure, her back against James while Ozpin was nipping over her petite breasts her nipples engorged and pink. He sucked gently flicking her nipple with his tongue while his left hand gently massaged the other. Her hand ghosted over the withered hand feeling it’s texture dry and tight in spite of the steam but she was just happy he could use it. James was kissed her neck as her hair up in a bun. Their hands roamed over her stroking her to climax in the hot bath.

Weiss relaxed with a quiver of her chest as Oz moved away sitting down sinking into the tub, letting the hot water cover all the way to his neck as he groaned. Trying to let the tension of the day fade away. Running a school and herding the cats of the company owners, council member, as well as helping Winter out as much as possible was draining.

“Do you think Qrow and Ruby are okay? Were they talking to each other mentally?” Weiss asked shifting to sit in James’ lap.

“Yes, though they both kept me out of it. It was probably something to do with Tyrian and something they needed to resolve on their own.” Ozpin dipped his head into the water, enjoying the reduction of sensation. Just the sound of water around his ears. He rose out and ran his good hand through his hair squeezing the water out of it.

“That makes sense, he affected them the most.” Weiss closed her eyes as James pet her thigh.

“What would you like for your birthday? It’s about two weeks away and while everything is very fluid right now we shouldn’t forget the pleasure of life as well.” James asked.

Weiss tapped his chest with a finger. “If everyone is okay with it… I’d like to have a scene with Ruby _ without _ any of you men involved. While I know she does prefer your lovely cocks, she has been worried about how our dynamic will change James. So I’ve been thinking it might help clear things up for her if I move into the same sort of role you all have to her. Like we share her, so she doesn’t have to worry about changing or taking anything from us.”

“I think that is a very good idea.” Ozpin said closing his eyes, the water felt wonderful on his arm. Being in that office going from one meeting to another while he tried to arrange the mess for when it got even worse was very draining.

“I have also had an idea. What do you make of Clover Oz?” James asked.

“He’s arrogant, no doubt because of his Semblance but with time and a couple lessons in humility could become a very good man.”

“That was my thinking as well. Given that I probably don’t have a great deal of time left before I lose all the grey in my hair I have been thinking about a successor.”

Oz opened an eye part way. “Clover?”  
“Yes, I can’t think of anyone better suited. Winter holds the military and I’d prefer not to arrange it so that one person holds both seats again. Winter and Clover can work together well enough and he has been developing leadership skills for several years now. While I know he’d never be able to best me in combat, I do have the right to choose a successor if I abdicate the seat.”

“Hmm, he has the potential and yes you should be growing concerned about the returning youth. So what did you have in mind?” Ozpin relaxed again.

“I was hoping you would agree to tutor him as you did me. I would do it myself but I’d rather be saving lives down in Mantle.” James dipped his head down and kissed Weiss’s head.

“You are of greater use there right now yes… Alright but you will be the one explaining things to him.” He finally sat up and looked James over. “Are you sure about this though James? Atlas has meant everything to you for a rather long time.”

“What kind of Headmaster or General would I be if I didn’t leave my kingdom in good hands? I’m forty now, more than an acceptable age to retire. I mean I managed to hold both seats as twenty four, the only one to beat that was you at twenty three.” He waved a hand casting droplets of water wide. “And you already knew everything to boot. I’ve given almost half of my life to Atlas, now I have different priorities and a future to look too. I think people would understand wanting to retire and start a family before I get any older.”

“It would be good for moral, you’ve not shied back from making people hate you. With your recent engagement the timeline would line up to outside viewers.”

“I’m glad we are in agreement.”

* * *

Sleet was loud. It lashed down like a waterfall of rain and cold soaking everything in its path. Grassy trails were little more than mudslides and flooded lanes as a figure in a tan trench coat made his weary way home. His only companion, the four legged kind, paws caked in mud and the once fluffy fur coat a stringy mess of tangles and knots. 

Taiyang Xiao-Long trudged through the deep puddles, his boots a mess of mud and left over slush from when the sleet had fallen with the grace of snow. Trees were bare of their green glow and the sky seemed an endless grey. He had been walking for weeks and yearned for the sight of his log cabin located on the island of Patch. 

His tired eyes scanned the area for threats, his way home had been filled with Grimm, the worst was the hike past Vale. That had been a sight. While the Grimm levels didn’t appear as bad as they once had Tai knew that in the city likely behind every corner was sharp teeth and blood red eyes waiting to pounce. He hadn’t strayed from the path home and worked to ensure his emotions didn’t attract their attention. 

Zwie plodded alongside him, the smell of wet dog strong as the duo worked over the last remaining miles home. Tai swiped his hand over his face, he wasn’t sure if the moisture there was from rain or sweat or both but he desperately wanted a bath. Zwie barked by his feet before taking off ahead and the blonde haired man couldn’t help the elation he felt at the sight of his home coming into view. 

Why was there lights on?

Almost without realising it Tai took off after the corgi. No one should have been in his home. Ruby and Yang had headed to Atlas. Was it? Could it be?

His hand slammed at the front door almost taking it off its hinges as Tai raced into the house, fists ready and eyes searching every corner. The fire was lit and filled the front room with warmth that his tired body almost sobbed in relief from. The familiar sound of it crackling was almost as heavenly until he heard the next sound. 

Euclase. Giggling. 

Tai’s feet pulled him further into the house, dragging his leaden body into the kitchen where he got his first look at the man who had raised Qrow. 

Falcon Branwen was tall, taller then Qrow ever had been, with a bit more muscle and a tighter smile then his son. The last two months without Hawk had thinned his figure a little and the grey in his hair was more then before but he had a feeling his late wife wouldn’t have minded much. The former bandit took one look at the sopping wet man and silently cursed himself for not hearing Tai’s approach but the raging weather outside drowned out all but thunder. 

His attention strayed to the baby sat in her high chair at the table. Euclase was giggling and cooing loudly, her tiny hands reaching for her granddad Tai, eyes full of light and laughter. Falcon sighed before holding out his hand to the other man. “You’d be Taiyang Xaio-Long. I’m Falcon Branwen, Qrow’s father.”

Tai simply stared at the hand. Weeks of walking without conversing with anyone other then Zwei had him looking for his voice. His half frozen hand gripped Falcon’s. “Y-yes. What-what are you doing here?”

The dark haired man huffed. “This was one of the few places I thought was safe from those after Euclase. Cinder Fall is still out there and so is Salem. I figured while her people were combing through Anima and Solitas, I’d bring her to Patch. Grimm levels are low and if I needed to be found by the right people they would know where to look.” He threw up his hand with a smirk. “You found us, congrates.”

Tai’s face went slack as he thought about what Falcon was saying, his expression getting darker and darker. “Congrats my ARSE! You took off with my granddaughter, no word or message and you just let us grieve for her! WHAT GAVE YOU THE RIGHT!”

“If I hadn’t stepped in the way Euclase would be dead!” Falcon shouted, what was wrong with this man?

“Oh so that makes it okay?! Why didn’t you come to us when the coast was clear. Why take my granddaughter halfway across the world, through no doubt thousands of Grimm and NOT send word. Do you have any idea how this has probably affected Ruby and Qrow?!”

“You haven’t got any idea of what I’ve given up to ensure Euclase’s safety!” The former bandit exclaimed, his stormy face more reminiscent of Qrow’s. “I lost my wife to save OUR grandchild! Hawk was the love of my life and she gave hers up so that Euclase would be safe, to have the chance to live in this fucked up world. I didn’t know who to trust. Raven took the tribe underground. Plague broke out in Mistral and Vacuo. This was the only safe place I could bring us.” 

At that Tai went silent, Falcon was right. After Yang left the ship that had arrived from Vacuo brought with it the city’s own worst nightmare. A plague. Air born and quick setting, the council had no idea until it was too late. Within hours people were clambering the gates in a panic, black fungus-like spots and blotches spreading over their bodies. Within the first week the lower district was gone, bodies piled up high were burned but it was too late. The spread of infection had reached students of Haven and from there … more people died then lived. Tai and Bart had been closed up their home and apartment and only a handful of students got out alive. Tai didn’t even know where Glynda or Peter went if they even survived. 

Falcon was silent as the other man seemed to take it all in, his shoulders dropping as he lifted the pot and began pouring a cup of the berry tea he had found in the cabinets. The ceramic cup clinked against the counter pulling Tai from his thoughts. He sent a thankful glance at the bandit before lifting the hot drink to his lips. 

“You should take a bath or something, you’re dripping all over the floor.” 

“You still gonna be here when I get back or are you planning on running?” Tai asked, the bite in his words unmasked. 

“I’m not going anywhere for the time being. No need to worry about that.”

Tai glared over the rim of his cup. “That’s what I always thought with Raven too. Until one day she poofed.”

“My daughter made her choices. Some of them I approved of, many I didn’t but she is family and she put us above you. No need to be sour about it.”

“I’m not sour. I’m angry that she left us without a word or explanation, leaving her own child.” Tai almost slammed the cup down. “If following the tribe meant her morals were screwed then I’m glad Qrow didn’t want to have anything to do with you.”

The smile on Falcon’s face tightened. “Ahhh Qrow~ Was wondering when we’d get to him.” Falcon placed his cup down. “Like with Raven, Qrow made his own decisions. It’s odd really have the two of them could be so… different. I always thought of my children as two sides of the same coin. Qrow was the one to prove that he wasn’t the other side of the coin, hell he wasn’t even in the same purse. He can be such a disappointment.”

“Why? Because he didn’t want to be a killer? To be like you or the rest of your ‘lot’? Qrow is twice the man you are for simply trying to be better!”

“Then why has he proven to draw more blood than any other killer I’ve known! You think we didn’t know about the Red List? My son has more blood on his hands then any member of our tribe and I don’t think that’s because someone held his hand and asked him to make the world a better place.”

“Then you’re wrong about him!”

“WAHHHHHHH!”

Both men paused in their argument to look over at their granddaughter. Euclase had been watching them argue and finally seemed to have enough, wailing loud enough to put the lashing rain outside to shame. Her big silver eyes were soaked with tears, tiny fists shaking in the air as she tried to get her grandparents to stop fighting. 

Tai and Falcon looked to each other before both moving in tandem towards the infant. “Oh baby girl I’m sorry, granddad’s here.”

Falcon snatched the child up before Tai could. “You need to clean up first. You’ve brought mud into the house, left the door open and are covered in God’s know what. You ain’t picking her up until you’re safe to do so.”

Tai felt the will to murder rise in him but controlled his temper. Falcon was right and had he been thinking clearer he would have recognized that. With a grunt he stomped back into the living room to clean up after himself. 

Finally alone Falcon looked at the tear stained face. “You are going to wrap us all round your little finger aren’t you?”

Euclase only giggled in his arms, waving her hand in his face. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kry: Grandpa Tai Vs Granddad Falcon  
"fight!"  
Euclase cries in background  
Tai surrenders/Falcon surrenders  
"EUCLASE WINS"
> 
> Ardy: Thank you too: Baker1762, ZoeyTheWeeb, The_evilburger, Sportsfangirl815, GuiltyPleasure403 and the new Fluffy_the_beowolf for all your comments!  
So this chapter had more planned for it but with that last episode I had a feeling people wouldn't mind something a bit more low key to cool down too. I for one am very happy with the episode, yes even James shooting Oscar. I'm just hoping they don't kill James as that would rather shoot his character arc in the foot and be such a waste. I am looking forward to seeing him rise above this. And Gosh all the hugs for James, everything he feared came true. I am hoping the next volume is all the battle against Salem and I hope they fail miserably as they should. (MUAHAHA drag James down, drag them all down. Give me the character development that has been absent for like four volumes) For those who have NO idea what I'm talking about, let's just say I haven't changed James's character away from canon as much as one would think. I'm just putting the focus on different things as executing it differently. We hope everyone's having a good day. And we are gonna be geeking out over L.A Night which has it's forth season out and the new Vein Pursuit so chances are good there will be more World of Darkness content coming from us soon.


	28. Beneath the Smile

Clover rode the elevator to James’ floor up, the bright lights of Atlas at his back. He and the rest of his team had been sent on a perimeter survey of the Kingdom. If he hadn’t known better he would have thought that Ozpin was just trying to think of something useful for the Ops to do. Still he was surprised by the summons to Atlas, by James no less. The doors opened and he walked out glancing between the three corridors and heard voices from the living room. He walked in to find James and Ruby in the room. The first thing he noticed was that the silver was back in Ruby’s hair, all the way down to the roots and in the bright light it seemed to sparkle.

James got up and held his hand out to the sofa in the room. “Clover thank you for coming please have a seat.”

“What is this about General?” Clover sat down and his gaze drifted to Ruby who stood over by the window. “Why is she here?”

“As you’ll recall the Winter Maiden was kept under our highest security. With her death, Ozpin reclaimed the power of the maiden.” James extended a hand to Ruby who walked over and took it. They sat down together and Ruby put her hands in her lap. “Mrs Branwen is a vessel soul. Capable of storing the Aura worth of four people including herself. As well as allowing those four peoples Semblances to flow and be used by any member. Her bonds are to Qrow, Ozpin and now myself. Cinder Fall and Neo Politian have both made her a personal target as well as you saw yesterday Tyrian Callows… Given her abilities and power, well her protection is equal in importance to the former Winter Maiden. As such she stays with Ozpin, Qrow or myself, there is frankly too much risk right now. I may bring on the Ace Ops for her protection should anything happen to us.”

Clover looked her up and down, she was tracing a thumb over the nail of the other. He got the feeling she wasn’t happy with this arrangement.

“But that is not why I called you here. I wanted to ask you if you’d considered Headmaster as a career path.” James finished.

Clover blinked a few times before what was being asked of him sank in. “Sir? Are you sure? I mean with everything going on I thought you’d be staying in your position.”

“My skills are best used in Mantle right now. Should you accept you would be tutoring under Ozpin, just as I did. Furthermore I am getting old and I do not believe that remaining in Atlas will be a long term… idea. I’d rather give my successor a chance to study under the best before anything hits the fan.” James’ hand went to his temple, the grey was already dwindling. There was an obvious line where the new hairs had grown in his old pure black. He had considered cutting the grey out just to try and hide it.

The action drew Clover’s attention to it, what Qrow said about being immortal was vividly brought to his mind. “Oh Gods, you’re like Qrow and Ozpin now. That’s why you’re trying so hard to step down, you want to do so before people notice.”

James sighed and nodded. “Yes, I’m already forty and newly engaged. With Ozpin taking command of the Academy it’s as good a chance I’ll get to move away from the limelight as I am going to get. Robyn already tried and failed to beat the combat exam and while I know you’d be just as beaten.” He rolled his shoulders. “Might be a good work out though, but I can pick you for successor and the combat exam is exempt.”

“What about Salem?” Clover rubbed his hands before rubbing over his face, he was trying to grasp just how big of an offer this was. The chance to be a part of something more is what he had always wanted. Being an Ace operative, he thought that was as high as he would get. This... this was insane!

“I won’t be going far, just getting out of the way. The Relics are as safe as they can get, I can’t add anything as Headmaster right now and you have a rare opportunity to learn from Ozpin. Think of it less as moving away from command and more tightening my guard and giving my attention to the things that need the most protection. The battle with Salem will move to Vacou one day, the last Relic is there. Before that, I want to make sure Atlas is in the best hands I can find.”

Ruby pulled her cloak closed warding the chill away at James’s words. He wanted to keep closer to her, that he was putting her above everything else. She’d have to ask Oz about this at some point, James did have a reputation for paranoia. For trusting in only himself. She felt that this was going too far, there was an underling fear in James' thoughts that he couldn't hide from her but she was unsure where it was directed from. 

“Well I’m honoured General, I don’t think I’m ready for it but I guess that’s the point of starting now.” Clover was amazed by this offer, he could guess why James picked him but still it was gobsmacking.

James stood and Clover with him, giving the younger man a genuine smile. “Ozpin is waiting for you in my office, good luck.”

Clover headed out and James helped himself to a drink. The new living space had been equipped with a second working desk. He headed over and summoned up several reports of what Ozpin and Winter were working on. He wanted to try and get up to date before heading back down to Mantle. He really didn’t like not knowing what was going on in his own kingdom.

Ruby didn’t know James was giving up his position as Headmaster as well, at least not so soon. Though in reality it made sense, their time there was short. Between James’ new youth and the journey they still had to make they wouldn’t be staying in Atlas forever and if Ruby was honest she didn’t fancy staying on the frozen continent. Still she thought about all James was doing. He was single handedly the only person capable of clearing the plague from the public, not to mention all the duties he carried on those broad shoulders. Running a kingdom was no easy task, she had seen the strain it took on Ozpin to kick Mistral into gear while teaching classes and acting as headmaster for Haven. 

Now she was putting more stress on the General. Her inability to protect herself made James feel like he needed to protect her at all times. She was hardly ever alone these days and it must have been hard for James to split so much of his focus on so many tasks plus keeping her close at hand. Even with delegating them down to Winter and Ozpin, it was still his responsibility at the end of the day.

Ruby wet her lips, her heart beating a little harder as she made her way over to the desk. “James?”

Immediately she had his attention. He seemed to drop everything at her voice and it solidified her thoughts. “I-I… You don’t.” She stuttered unsure how to word her concerns when James stood from his seat and took her hands in his. Ruby studied those cobalt blue eyes taking a breath. “I think I should return to classes.”

“No.” 

Ruby jolted at the firmness in which James denied her. So she steeled herself. “What I’m saying is ‘I’ am returning to classes.”

“Ruby you’re not going anywhere.” James tried not to snap at the younger woman but it was difficult. He was stressed and he had so much on his mind he couldn’t help the sharpness of his words. “It isn’t safe. Cinder, Tyrian and Neo are still out there and with Adam shadowing Qrow and Oz working with Clover. I can’t afford for you to be wandering around without protection.”

“I wouldn’t be without protection though. I will be in classes surrounded by my peers with Weiss and the others, plus the teachers. It's broad daylight and I’ll be in the safest place.” 

“The safest place for you is right here.” James snapped pointing to his feet. “Where you are protected. You’re not going.” Frustration built in the redhead. She felt the sudden need to get out. She needed to feel the wind in her hair, breathe in fresh air, do something other then being cooped up in this room! So with a growl she turned away stomping towards the exit but James' words followed her. . “Where do you think you’re going?” 

“FOR A WALK.” Ruby reached for the door, giving it a harsh yank, only to find it wouldn’t budge. “Open the door James.”

“I have enough on my plate, I don’t have time to follow you around on a leisurely stroll. Maybe later.” 

“I said OPEN THE FUCKING DOOR.” 

“What’s really the matter here Ruby? You’re not normally like this.” James stood from his desk and walked over to where Ruby was slowly growing more agitated. 

“I just…” She leaned against the door, her head hitting it a little harsher than intended. “I don’t know, I just feel useless here. I should be learning with everyone else.”

“Have you finished all the course work? I can ask for the next syllabus for you to start.”

“There’s more to the work than just reading and filling in answers or writing reports. I don’t get the chance to ask questions, get elaboration or work on the team building side of things. I haven’t even been to a single sparring class this month and there’s little to no time to do it at home, between cooking and play… just so there isn't random stress panic.” Ruby sunk to the floor with a sigh. “I just don’t feel like I’m doing the stuff a student’s supposed to be doing. Does that make sense?”

James let out a quiet sigh before dropping down to the floor beside Ruby. He rubbed along his chin and jaw for a moment, giving himself some thinking room. Ruby dropped her head to her knees, the silence wasn’t uncomfortable but it was strained. Eventually James pet Ruby’s head to get her to look at him. “I’m sorry you’ve felt like this. I guess sometimes I forget that you are a student. You always seem so mature… and you’re right. I’ve been a little dictating when it comes to your safety but understand that it’s not without cause.”

“I know. I just want things to be normal again. Though I’m starting to forget what normal is.” Ruby had a hard time remembering the last time her life was ‘normal’. Maybe the winter after Beacon? At least they could pretend that was normal even if they should have been in a classroom. She got up walking towards the windows and pulled at a silver lock. “I mean you’re not even letting me go to class! You’re being paranoid! Neo wouldn’t try and attack me in the middle of the day!” 

James followed her with clenched fists. Why couldn’t see she it was for her own good, beyond that he needed her help down in Mantle. “You’re friends can’t be with you always and Neo is a whole different level from you and your friends she’d have no trouble killing the lot of you.” He slashed a hand out to the side.

“My Semblanc-.”

“Isn’t full proof, Mercury kicking your butt was on Amity’s security feed. I won’t risk you.” James his gloves straining the leather an audible creak.

“I’m not yours to risk!” Ruby yelled her eyes blazing.

The room fell silent as James stood and backed away from her. Ruby wanted to pull her hair out in protest. How could she say something like that, to James? Sure they were new to each other but she hadn’t meant it. Lifting her head she studied James who stood by the window looking out over Atlas. Gods she was making a mess of everything lately, all James wanted was to ensure she was safe, like Oz always did, like Qrow did. Her eyes were burning as she blinked back the tears and took the steps over to James. He still didn’t turn to face her and Ruby grabbed a handful of his coat. “I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have said that. I just… I see the strain all this has on you and Oz and I just want to not be a burden. I should be training myself to fight better so I can protect myself. I always feel like I’m reliant upon others to make sure I’m safe and it frustrates me!” 

A memory, buried deep came up in Ruby’s thoughts and she gave a slight chuckle. “You know this is just like how I started with Ozpin. Did he ever tell you how we got closer?” 

“He only told me he had started teaching you before taking you as a lover.”

Ruby nodded. “It was just after the breach, I couldn’t sleep. I felt like such a failure, not being able to protect those people and the Grimm, they haunted my dreams. So I found an empty classroom and began training, alone, in the dark. That’s how Oz found me.”

“You’re not a failure Ruby.” James said softly, his hand tracing down Ruby’s cheek. “You’ve done so many things to be proud of and despite what Tyrian did you are ‘still here’. It takes more strength to overcome the things that have happened to you then most have. You are not a burden.”

Ruby let him cup her face, placing her hand over his. “Then trust me that I’m strong enough, maybe not to beat someone like Neo or Tyrian but I can fight long enough for help to come. If you give me the chance to.” 

“I just want you safe.” James whispered. “You might not realize it but this bond we have, it urges me to protect you, understand that I ‘need’ to know you’re always safe. I don’t think I could take it if you were hurt and there was some way I could have avoided it. Just yesterday you were gone from my sight for mere minutes and you were in danger.”

“I won't say it will never happen again, the situation with Tyrian is… difficult to predict and I don’t want to be in that position again but if I don’t face it I’ll be afraid forever.” Ruby knew the bond didn't do that, it was on him or an interaction between the two.

“And if you die in the attempt?” James regarded her coldly. “Will your pride as a Huntress be worth it then?”

“I can-”

James squeezed her chin, his blue eyes narrowed. “Don’t you dare say protect yourself. You are mine to protect and I won’t let your naive stubbornness get in the way of that. You are still a student against all your betters you are weak. If Neo was dead, maybe you’d have a leg to stand on. But she’s not and she could and will if you meet wipe the floor with you. You are acting selfish, you have Ozpin and Qrow tied to you. If you passed they would not survive your death.”

“I am not selfish!” Ruby tried to pull her chin away. “Let me go!” She lashed out with a fist going for his elbow.

James grabbed her hand and whipped her around and slammed her into the glass face first. “You can’t even stop me! Not even in something as simple as this!” He tightened his grip. “I could hurt you in so many ways right now. I could kill you in almost as many.”

Ruby glared and burst into petals racing for his desk only before she got there she felt a power on her petals and was slammed back into her human shape. She hit the ground with a thud. She spun around to look at James who had a hand extended as he walked over. The fall of his boots was heavy and something new sparked in her as she looked up at him. Something was wrong, this wasn’t the James she had come to know. She scrambled backwards but was lifted off the ground with his Semblance and tossed face first onto the desk her stomach hitting the side painfully.

“You can’t even run.”

Her eyes went wide when his voice filled her ears from behind her, then shrieked when he grabbed by her long locks.

“Something tells me Ozpin hasn’t been able to remind you of your place in years.”

The silver eyed warrior shivered at the darkness to his tone. This was reminding her of things she really didn’t want to remember but if she backed down it would be admitting he was right. She reached for Ozpin’s Semblance.

_ “No. You put yourself in this I will not help you. Neither will Qrow, he’s been where you are many times. James and I do have one thing in common.” _

Her eyes went wide at Oz’s voice, he shut down his bond to her and she could feel Qrow do the same. She was alone.

“Submit and I’ll let you go. You will stay here till I am ready to leave then you will not leave my side while I assist Mantle.”

“No!” Ruby kicked out but was yanked up and slammed down face first into his desk. The sound of the wood groaning under the force of it filled the room.

“I have better things to be doing then disciplining a disobedient girl! That can’t seem to grasp when things are for her own good!”

“Says the one hitting me!”

“Then escape, prove me wrong.” Ruby felt his Semblance on her skin, let it holding her together whenever she reached for her Semblance. She felt it as the button of her trousers opened itself and they and her panties were slid down her legs. James spoke again. “You’re not proving anything by doing nothing. If I didn’t know better I’d say you liked this. Oh wait you do like being helpless.” His free hand moved to her dry sex, exposed by the tilt of her hips. James knew where this was edging and he almost mentioned Tyrian and how he raped her but refrained. James didn’t want to send her to that place, this wasn't about pain and panic but submission and he wanted to make a point that he knew what was best for her.

The sub part of her did enjoy this, Ozpin couldn’t do this anymore and Qrow would never do this to her. She kept her legs shut tight for what little good it did her and glanced around the desk; but there was nothing to help her. She bit her lip as James drew a gloved finger through her folds. All she had to do was say stop and she knew he would but then he’d win. She needed a different sort of weapon. “I thought Weiss said you were a good dom. Good Doms don’t do this.”

“Ha, clearly Oz has never disciplined you. Have you ever been disciplined?” James smirked at her silence, it said it all. “You disobey and I will do this. Over and over till you get the message.”

“Do-.” She screamed as he slapped her butt, not the plaything things of the bedroom, no this hurt.

“Submit, say you’ll stay with me today. Say I’m right.”

“No! I will have my fre- AH!” He struck the other cheek… wait she had her Aura. She pulled it up, healing her butt and protecting her hair. She tried to yank herself away from him to turn on her back so she could kick him.

It didn’t work. Her cheek hit the desk again and this time she could feel the hit her Aura took. Then the pressure of his Semblance on her, not the gentle touches, no it was like knives stabbing into her Aura. Draining it. He let her head go holding her in place with just his Semblance. “You know I do have other things I could be doing. I’m not inclined to push this much further, we haven’t discussed what to do if you disobey and I know Ozpin and Qrow haven’t spoken to you about the more… structured aspects of Dominate and Submissive relationships.” James pet over her red butt cheeks with his finger tips. “So submit, I’d threaten to fuck you but you’d enjoy that to much.”

Ruby was breathing heavily, her butt hurt but his touch was gentle. Guilt started to turn in her guts, he really did have other things he should be doing that didn’t involve dealing with her having a temper tantrum. Ozpin’s refusal to help also stung, he sided with James. She squeezed her eyes shut as he traced a finger though the moist lips of her sex. “Fine, you win. I’m sorry for wasting your time.”

“Good, we won’t be here long.” He backed off and fixed her clothes with a flick of his fingers. “Go work on your homework… once Qrow and Adam find the Grimm I’ll speak with him about tailing you through a school day. Adam would benefit from some in class time as well. I’ll ask if he’d be willing to be your bodyguard, as I have confidence he’d stand a chance against Neo.”

Ruby blushed as she pushed herself up off the table, as she stepped away James grabbed her wrist and pulled her to him. He dipped his head down and kissed her gently upon the lips. “I apologize, I won’t do that again till we’ve properly spoken about it.”

“What exactly was that?” She shook her head. “It wasn’t fun like most of the stuff.”

“It wasn’t supposed to be. You like pleasing a Dom right? Servicing? Correct?”

“Yes.”

“Then think of that as what could happen if we laid out rules and you broken them. Service rules, I mean. You would be punished, think of it like that.” James sat down at the desk and summoned his files.

“I understand, I’ve read up on it. I’ll just go work.” Ruby pointed at the couch, she guessed because she was bad that aftercare was off the table. Or it was just that her Aura would be back in a little bit and would heal her. She sat down and winced but then she guessed that was the point. The petite woman pulled out her Scroll and brought up her work. She still didn’t like that she wasn’t allowed to go to class, that James was controlling her like that. The door was still locked to boot.

They worked in silence for the better part of ten minutes. Before James shut down his work and turned to watch her for a moment. Still before he spoke there was a firm knock at the door. He frowned and stood fixing his tie as he strode through the room. James unlocked the door and pulled it open, his frown deepened all the more looking upon the group beyond. “What are you doing with my science team Cordovin?” His gaze flicked to Peitro.

“I merely brought it to the attention of your science team that you are withholding a priceless asset. Are you going to let us in?”

James felt Ruby dash from the bedroom and opened the door the rest of the way then the second for Pietro. “Please come in and make your point quickly, I was just about to leave for Mantle.”

Cordovin led the way scanning the room. “After she stood as your second for the match with the Happy Huntresses I thought you’d be keeping Mrs. Branwen close at hand.”

“She is none of your concern.” James said coldly. “And you have been dismissed.”

“Your team wanted me here.” Cordovin said with pursed lips to contain a smile.

“Spit it out then, what asset?”

“Ruby Branwen of course. As a Silver Eyed Warrior she is a weapon against Grimm. Furthermore my own medical officer recorded an unparalleled Aura. Seems that aspect of her has only grown in her time at Atlas. I am here to insist that you submit Mrs Branwen for study or I will be going public with this blatant misuse of power. For what reason could you be hiding her from the scientific division other than personal gain?” Cordovin smiled smugly.

James looked to Pietro. “And you want this as well?”

“As a scientist the question at least needs to be asked. As you know how Penny was created the idea of someone able to… store more than just their own Aura has unlimited possibilities.” Pietro stroked over his beard. “Perhaps I could learn to restore my own damaged Aura, or help Penny to create her own. Please consider the possibilities James.”

“No.”

The group blinked at the flat refusal. James’ face was cold and stoic. No one expected that, he was usually open to scientific ideas but this was different. They watched as James pulled the glove off his right hand. He clenched his fist and the long black blade shot out of the back of his wrist. He held it to Cordovin’s neck forcing her to lift her chin to avoid getting cut. “I don’t know what you are playing at Caroline, but I do know who put you up to this as you frankly aren’t intelligent enough to put this together on your own. But you are perfect pawn material. So I’ll offer you a deal.” He turned his wrist to press on her neck and the skin pushed tight. “You can tell me how Watts is getting into contact with you and I’ll let you walk out of here. I have no tolerance for traitors.”

Sweat dripped down Caroline’s temple, this stranger was not her James. There was a darkness to him. The threat to her life right now, this wasn’t like him at all. 

“James!” Pietro reached out but was confided to his chair. He noticed the change as well.

“Well, where is Watts Caroline? I know he is in Atlas, probably pulling Tyrian’s strings. I thought he was being oddly quiet but I guess this plague put a kink in his plans as well. I can probably pin this PR mess on him as well.” James bared his teeth almost growling. “... Or is this really about Ruby? What interest does he have in her?” The blade drew blood. “Well? Speak!”

“James that’s enough, what are the chances Watts even gave her any of that information?” Ruby stood in the doorway to the bedroom, her cloak was drawn shut.

Caroline looked at her silver locks. “See! I told you she was special.” She gasped as her words made the blade cut deeper.

“Oh shut up, you’re bleeding. You’d think you’d know when to quit. James I’m fine if they-.”

“I said no.” James lowered the blade and flicked the blood off of it. “You are right about one thing Caroline, she’s valuable and she won’t be leaving my side. Get out, all of you. You’re wasting my time. Mrs Branwen and I have to get to the people of Mantle.” The blade slid back into his arm and he pulled his glove on, the leather creaking with the force of the action. He strode through the group who moved out of the way. “I better never see you again Caroline. I know who Watts is working for and to work for him is to work for _ her _ and she wants to see Atlas destroyed.” He clenched his human fist. “So make yourself scarce, next time Ruby won’t be enough to save your sorry hide.” He snapped his fingers and Ruby raced to his side and took his arm.

She looked back over at the group. Peitro was the one that lingered in her head, he looked _ afraid. _ Ruby pulled up her hood and glanced up at James. _ Something is really wrong here. _ His lips were pressed into a thin line, his brow furrowed and his dark. _ “Oz, are you seeing this?” _

_ “Yes… James has his own problems and I have a feeling he is focusing on you as he lets Winter and I take care of Atlas. Just… play along Ruby. I know it will be hard for you and on you, but if he can let Atlas go. That will be for the best.” _ Ozpin’s voice was very calm. _ “I have a feeling his lashing out when you tried to leave is a part of it… Think about what Beacon did to you, then think about how much worse it was for James.” _

Ruby looked down and tightened her grip on James’s arm her fingers digging into it. _ “I understand, I’ll do my best Oz.” _

“What are you and Ozpin talking about?” James asked without looking down.

“... You.” The Silver Eyed Warrior looked out at Atlas. “I’m sorry about what happened to you at Beacon. I’ll do my best to work with you in the future and I’m sorry for… well you get it.”

James straightened even more sharply. “Thank you for understanding.”

* * *

Clover stepped toward the door as he heard the ruckus from the other room. “I should probably go check on that.”

“That won’t be necessary. Ruby has kept me appraised, she and James are leaving now.” Ozpin stood up from his seat. “Come, have a look at these files and tell me what you see.” He stepped to the side and gestured for Clover to take the seat.

Clover felt the hairs on the back of his neck go up, he would have never dreamed of taking the Headmasters seat. Ozpin looked so natural in it but he doubted that he’d never be able to look like that. His footsteps were loud in his ears as he walked up the white steps and around the desk. He sat down in the comfy blue seat. The three holo screens were filled with charts, statistics and reports.

It took him a moment but he slowly understood that these were all food reports. Production, consumption, the different hot houses and what they made. Then there were the reports from Mantle… it was all red. Nothing was being brought up to Atlas, but people. “The greenhouses are still producing but we aren’t getting anything from Mantle. So all the meat products are steadily decreasing, so we’ve got what one more week left? With rationing.”

“Correct. Bringing everyone up to Atlas is not sustainable. Without the docks and the fishing industry we’d all stave by the end of the month.” Ozpin walked over windows and looked out over the city. “Technically this isn’t my job but Sleet is worse than useless and I am with James on the approach if you want something done right it’s better to do it yourself.” He watched the ships come and go. “So what do you think?”

“I don’t know, this is so far outside of anything I have studied.”

“Think Clover.”

Clover pursed his lips and faced the hard truth. “People can’t all stay in Atlas, it would just be trading a short death for a long one.”

“Correct. Winter is looking into old mines to be re-purposed. But I’ve had another thought.” Ozpin stepped over and pressed another button. Amity arena displayed. “While we still need a CCT tower, we do have this handy floating fortress. I’m considering calling it back to Atlas to transfer people into. But it still needs retrofitting for human living. However that doesn’t help with the problem of feeding people. I would like you to keep Amity in mind should anything happen to Atlas.”

“So how are we going to feed everyone?” Clover asked looking up.

“We are not. Qrow and Adam still haven’t found the new Grimm. The window for Mantle to live has already closed, I have no doubt that the rest of the city is infected. The plague will assist with our food problem as much as it has caused it.” Ozpin said and pulled up another file. “The bison nomads will be the thing to support what people survive. I have a plan for both Amity and a mine but ultimately I have a feeling that Amity will be the end game.”

* * *

A white wolf walked through the frozen tundra. He looked up at Amity arena but then went east. It was rather hard to find a Sentient without being the Keeper but the wolf was confident that he could do it. With three of the five hooked up again the pulse of magic was returning and the Chalice wanted to find the others. So it was just a manner of following the ley lines. As weak as the Solitas line was.

The wolf started to run north again. If Rymrgand had really thrown in with Gaunter O’Dimm then the Chalice would be in the place that would be hardest for a Keeper to reach. They were individuals of magic, but more The Eye had a bad habit of making the dead come back to life. When a Keeper came into their full power they had to give up an eye to merge it with The Eye. It was only that one act that kept all the rampant magic of the world in check. If anything the split of the Sentients gave the world some much needed breathing room. He just hoped that Ozpin would have the guts to seal the circle when the time came.

He raced by a few Grimm but they didn’t pay him any mind. So how would the Chalice be protected? He knew it and the Heart had the best defense. The Heart was in Salem’s realm but it had to be more than just the cold to keep Oz away from the Chalice. He came to the top of the mountain range and looked out over the glaciers.

Beckett transformed fluidly, his coat flaring out around him. “Of course, what other place could they put it!” He grinned his fangs gleaming in the brilliant sun.

* * *

Yang rubbed her eyes, classes were finally over. Weiss sat beside her watching her closely. “Yang, are you okay? You keep throwing up and well… you’re acting like Ruby did when she got pregnant. Qrow told me about it.” She reached out and touched Yang’s shoulder.

Yang shrugged her shoulder dislodging Weiss’s hand. “I’m fine, go play with whoever is free I’m gonna go blow some steam off.”

The blonde stormed off and found herself heading towards the Ops quarters and knocking on Clover’s door. After a minute it opened to a shirtless Clover with a towel around his hips and another hanging around his neck. His hair even was still wet. “Hey Yang.” He opened the door and let her in. “How are you doing?”

“Eh fine, just didn’t feel like hanging out with Weiss and Ruby is off with James again. How was your day?” Yang put her work bag down and crashed on the sofa.

“Good, James asked me to replace him as Headmaster when the time comes and I spent most of the day with Ozpin as he taught me about kingdom management.” Clover started to rub the water out of his hair.

“The General wants you to be Headmaster?!” Yang’s jaw dropped. “I mean it makes sense but wow.”

“Yeah, he mentioned that he’s like Oz and Qrow now and wants to step away before it gets too obvious.” Clover looked her up and down. “You okay? You look a bit green.”

“Fine, just a stomach bug or something.” Yang said with a yawn. “And not sleeping very well. I moved in with Jaune, Nora and Ren as my team has shattered to the four winds.”

“At least you still have a team, sometimes teams just shatter it’s not as abnormal as you might think. If you want to try eating something there is yogurt in the fridge. I’m gonna get dressed.” Clover headed to the bedroom.

The idea of food did have Yang even greener in the face and she was bolting through the room and dry heaving into the toilet. Clover was there in an instant holding her hair out of her face. He stayed by her still the heaving stopped and let Yang rest on him to catch her breath. “Yang… when was your last period?”

“I’m three weeks late.” Yang got up as Clover lingered, he was silent as she washed her mouth out.

“You should take a test then. If you are and you don't want to keep it the sooner you deal with it the easier it will be.” Clover said walking with her into the bedroom.

“What do you mean if I don’t want to keep it?! I don’t want a kid! My own life is a mess I’m not bringing another life into the world. What, do you want it?” Yang looked up to him.

“Well…” He brushed a hand through his wet hair. “Seems like I’m gonna be getting a bit of a career change. One that will be safer, better paying and well… we’d make one beautiful baby. You’re not exactly going anywhere either.”

Yang’s jaw dropped as her brow went up. “Seriously? You think I should keep it.”

“Well it’s not a bad thing, the thing I’d be most worried about is the plague and the Grimm. You’re siste-”

“I am not RUBY!” Yang snapped fists clenched. “My sister has her shit together! I don’t! No, no way. I’ll get checked out and get rid of it. I don’t even know why I’m talking to you about this.” She started towards the door.

“Hey wait.” Clover grabbed her by the wrist and forced her to stop and look at him. “It’s my kid too. Don’t I get a say in this?”

“Given that there are only two of us here, I am not waiting on this stand off for this baby to get too big to deal with it easily. Maybe I’ll stay in Atlas long term and maybe we’ll become less of a hook up thing. We aren’t straightened out, we don’t have our shit together. I’m not gonna be like _ my _ mom and have a kid only to abandon it. Fuck that.”

“Your mom abandon you?” Clover picked that to focus on. It did explain the gut reaction of horror and fear at the prospect of having a kid.

“Yeah, left me with Dad and fucked off to Anima.” Yang pulled her wrist free of his grip.

“So are you really not wanting this baby or are you just afraid of copying your mom?”

“It doesn’t matter! I’m not having it and you can’t make me. See you around Clover.” Yang ran from the room and he let her go, she grabbed her bag and left. She wanted to head straight for a walk in clinic but given the hysteria building around the plague in Atlas even if it hadn’t managed to infiltrate the floating city. So instead she walked to the medical wing.

It was huge with many individual beds with curtains for each. The blue on blue of Atlas filled even this room and Yang found herself walking through the echo chamber of a room to the matron. An elderly woman was in a uniform that was a full gown in white as well as a bonnet. Her age made Yang’s gut turn, this was Atlas and you could never be sure with the old ones if they were on your side when you came to them in an _ unfortunate situation _ as she had heard they liked to call it here.

The woman looked up from her tablet, she was at least sixty which didn’t help Yang’s insecurities at all. She looked Yang up and down. “No wounds, so not a combat injury. You do look a bit green, are you ill dearly?”

“Uhh, no. I haven’t formally checked yet but I think I might be at least three weeks pregnant.” Yang wrung her hands.

“Oh, may I ask after the father?”

“Clover Ebi, the Ace Op. It doesn’t matter really I already talked to him about this and my life is nowhere near ready to bring another life into the world in.” The words rushed out of Yang, she just wanted to get this over with.

“Have you spoken to anyone else?”

“No.”

The matron gestured to the leather seat across from her. “Please have a seat young lady.”

That went against everything that Yang wanted to do but she did it anyway. She glanced around the room but she couldn’t even hear the hall.

“What is your full name and age please.”

“Yang Xaio Long and twenty one.”

The old woman pulled up Yang’s file. “Ah Beacon, that would be why you haven’t been here before at your age.” She turned the file off again and gave Yang her undivided attention. “Are you sure you wish to be rid of the baby Miss Xaio Long? I understand it’s a very stressful thing to accept but you are far from the first Huntress in this position.”

“I know that. My sister has already had a baby but she is also married and has this big support network. I don’t have that, I don’t even know where my career is going to go. My team is pretty much disbanded and they have their own lives. My family isn’t even in this city, I don’t have anyone who can look after a kid. I just can’t do this right now, I couldn’t be a good mom right now.”

“I’ve heard that many times Miss Xaio Long, I’ve helped many young ladies and many others to find or realize that they have more support than they think they do. Is it that you fear the baby or the fear of being a mother?”

“Either, both. My mom left me when I was weaned. I had to raise my sister too because her mom died when she was young and it hit my dad really hard. So I kinda know how to be a mom, but now is just a bad time. My family doesn’t have a history about having issues with conception, so it’s not like I’ll never have another chance.”

“Alright Miss Xaio Long, let's get you a test and go from there.” 

Within five minutes Yang learned that she was indeed pregnant and had taken a pill to change that fact. The matron let her leave after explaining she was in for a rough couple days. As well as birth control pills for the future. As she was walking to the dorms she ran into Clover again.

“Oh good I found you, I just checked the medical wing and the matron said I just missed you. Do you want to come and stay with me?” Clover asked. “It’s rough from what I’ve heard and I’d like to pamper you at least. It’s partly my fault, I just had faith my Semblance would protect you.”

Yang considered it, the deed was done so he couldn’t try and talk her out of it and pampering didn’t sound like a bad idea. She didn’t really want Nora or the others to find out. She’d hate to eat the crow that would happen when Nora learned that she had been right and that Yang had made a rookie mistake. “Sure, it takes a couple days but having someone around would be good in case something goes wrong.”

“Well there is that at least. Do you need any supplies?” Clover asked as they walked back towards the Ace Ops dorms.

“No the nurse gave me lots of supplies and ones I can reuse. Do you have a private clothes washer?”

“Yeah, think you can eat?”

“Well I’d like to try for now at least the stress is lower.”

* * *

By nightfall all the silver had been drained from Ruby’s hair again. James was staying out late to try and make up for the time he had stayed up in Atlas. What startled her from her studies was the sound of huge rumbling trucks. She pursed her lips, since more and more were coming out of the city sick. James had _ ordered _her and not in the fun way to stay inside. It was easier for him to just cleanse himself then come to her then for him to have to cleanse both of them. Her stomach turned at his order. It was a good one, one that would keep her safer but her curiosity made her rebel against the idea. 

Ruby got up and walked over to the door and opened it. Regret was instant as the cold wind took bites out of her flesh. Rending through her clothes with ease. Ruby snapped the door shut, all she saw was a huge logging truck. Probably the wood that would be used to burn the dead. That wasn’t something she needed to see, once at Argus was more than enough for her. Ruby returned to the fire and put another log on it.

A couple minutes later the door opened again and Ruby’s gaze snapped over. A tall man, even taller than James ducked his head as he walked in. He was broad as well, shoulders like a bison with a hard gut of muscle. His hair was a speckled black-grey and long falling past his shoulders. He had the same dark blue eyes as James, but his skin was a dark tan, opposite to his brother. Unlike James he wore heavy fur clothes. She was fairly sure the cloak was bison as his trousers were probably bear. The long coat revealed when he removed the cloak as he walked to the opposite side of her fire looked to be at least one wolf. 

Her attention was drawn from the stranger as James stepped in and shut the door tight behind him. “Ruby this is my eldest brother Hati. He brought the supplies to burn the dead down from the forest.”

Ruby dipped her head to the elder Ironwood. “Pleased to meet you sir.”

The stoic Ironwood returned the dip, before turning his attention to his youngest brother. James had removed his trench coat and undercoat. Ruby, unable to bare the silence, got up and gathered a pan, water and a freeze dried chili meal that she’d hydrate for their dinner. She returned to the fire with James and set the pan on the grate and poured the water into it. She had this particular meal often enough she could just eyeball the water. She poured the packet in and started to stir.

James sat down beside her and the silence stretched long before James spoke. “I’d offer you a drink, but I only have water here.”

Silence stretched for another long minute before Hati spoke. His voice was deeper and harsher than James, unpleasant to listen too. As if the cold of Solatis had scrapped it dry. “Your world is an alien one. I need nothing from it.”

James pursed his lips of course his brother hadn’t changed at all. The difference in their dress only made that more painfully visible. “At least share a meal with us.”

Hati sneered, a calculated movement. “You turned your back on Boddho, your food is tainted. This plague is the due of the invaders they ignore Boddho, flaunt against the natural order in your cities.” The stone returned to Hoti’s features. “Your flying city is the ultimate perversion.”

James sighed and rubbed his temples. “Be khara abai.”

Ruby was confused by the slight smile that passed over Hati’s lips. Whatever James had spoken was not the common language. It wasn’t old Atlasian either, it was something else.

“Yamar buha-noyon udhar khool.” Hati waved his hands over her pan in a arc before turning them to his lap. “Who is the basaghan James?”

“Ruby Branwen, you would call her something like a ontokhon khata. She is a vessel soul connected to her partners and able to store a large amount of Aura which I am using to save what lives I can.” James hated this tongue, it was so old it didn’t have words for so many things. He hated playing his brother's game.

“Khata?”

Ruby wasn’t sure what to make of the single raised eyebrow, this Hati didn’t seem to be one to show expression. She pretended not to notice his gaze focusing on stirring the dinner instead.

“Hmm yes be khara khata.” Hati said as his cold eyes studied her.

“How is your ekhener?” James couldn’t wait till his brother would give the pride a rest and just speak in common.

“She is well, I have five sons now. You would know that if you ever made any time to return to your family. I am impressed you remember as much of the khatangher as you do.” The elder Ironwood regarded his brother.

“I don’t forget and uncle Isidor made sure to teach me these things.” James put his hands into his lap in the same fist cupped by the other hand position as his brother. He caught the tiny shift of enjoyment in his brothers weathered face.

“He grows old, I visited him and he misses you. He spoke of pride, needless to say we disagreed.”

Ruby kept silent, he spoke in a very odd lurching speech. Like he wasn’t used to speaking in common and was adapting to a very different structure of speaking. The chili finally started to hydrate and she hoped that this new Hati wasn’t staying the night with them.

“In theory my work load will lessen soon. This plague will run its course one way or another soon.” James pinched the bridge of his nose.

“... I have heard, Boddho spoke of it. My wife asked me to extend the invitation of sanctuary with us if you desire it. You are still family, even if your heart is sick.” Hati’s gaze never wavered from James’s eyes.

“No, thank you but no. You have the Kin, I have my family here and the people I have been trying to protect.”

“At least you have morals. Even if your heart is in the wrong place.” Hati sneered. “One can never tell with you city folk.”

“There's more to life than the Kin-sorry khatangher brother. You have never lived among others in a city so you don’t know anything about those who do. To assume you do is arrogance, you shame Boddho in spite of all your preaching.” James shifted his hands to weave his fingers together.

“What would you know of Boddho! You do not even live upon the ground instead you live up in the sky. Apart from Boddho.” Hati’s stoicism fractured for a moment before returning. “You are deaf to her.”

James didn’t even bother to glare. “And I am fine with that. I have learned to think for myself I don’t need her voice.”

“Dinner’s ready.” Ruby cut in, this was the sort of argument that could only end with a gunshot.

James got up and got dishes for the three of them, to get away from his brother if only for a minute was a blessing in of itself. The more he learned about the rest of his family the more he was glad that Isidor had taken him away. He returned to Ruby’s side and gave her one of the bowls. She filled it and gave it to Hati with a spoon before serving James and then herself. Only when everyone was ready did Hati begin the meal. Ruby still wasn’t sure what to make of him, James had given her no signal to speak and Hati had never actually addressed her instead going through James. That alone made her think that speaking out of term was probably a can of worms that she shouldn’t open.

Dinner was eaten in silence and when he was done Hati set the bowl aside and stood. James quickly followed as Hati strode the couple steps to the door and put his boots on. Only when he was dressed for outside again did he turn his attention to James. “May you remain safe brother.” They did not embrace and Hati almost had to slam the door behind him to combat the wind.

James let out a long sigh, finally able to breathe easier. “Sorry about that Ruby, as you can see my brother is… well a very different type of person then I am. If I hadn’t offered him dinner he would have taken offense and I really can’t afford to offend him right now.”

“It was fine, I had no idea what to say to him anyway.” She gathered up the dishes and took them to their little washing station. She set them to soak before James stopped her setting his hands on her shoulders. “Thank you all the same Ruby. How are you? I know you haven’t had much to do today.”

The silver eyed warrior turned to look up to him, though with the fire at his back she couldn’t see his eyes. “Yeah you could have let me stay for at least a while up in Atlas.” She almost winced as his hands tightened on her shoulders.

“I thought we were done with this conversation. It’s not safe.” He reached up and took a red lock between his thumb and finger. 

Ruby opened her mouth to fight back but sighed, Oz had told her to play along. Not to trigger whatever was wrong. “Fine, sorry I brought it up again.” She licked her lips, seeking something to distract him with. “Want to get ready for bed? If you’re Aura has recovered by then you can charge me up again.”

“Sounds like a lovely way to end the evening.” James turned away from her to get his toothbrush.

They went about their nightly routine and settled together on that low pallet. James spoon around her with his arm acting as a pillow. Ruby watched the flames flicker for a minute before asking. “James, who or what is Boddho?”

“The Solitas steppe people have a different God or Goddess, I never really got it. Basically they believe that Remnant is an auroch and Boddho means more or less mother auroch or mother earth. So him saying I couldn’t hear her was more a him saying that I didn’t live upon her back anymore. Which is a wholly unnatural idea to the Kin.” James pet up and down her bare thigh.

“And khatangher?”

“It is both their word for Kin for the people and the name of the language. Khatangher, is very old and very resistant to change. I don’t like to use it because it doesn’t have equivalents for modern words. No word for Dust or gun or academy. Mining is strictly forbidden for example, so there are no words for that. To breach the skin of Boddho is a crime punishable by exile.

“I can see why you never talk about it. So your brother is from… the upper end of the Taiga right?”

“Yeah, all Ironwoods are but my mother was khatangher my maiden name is Burakh and I come from a line of menkhu on my mother's side. They umm, ugh the word means ‘Those Who Know the Lines”. They are the only people allowed to cut another person open. So they are the healers of the Kin. Part of why my birth and my mother's death were taken so hard was because she was a menkhu. I was made a uhh, tsh. Shabad by the Kin, bascily night demon for killing my mother. And as you saw Hati is very Kin, lets just say my uncle Isidor saved me from being left out to die of exposure. It only really got worse as I got older.”

Ruby turned and looked up to him. “That’s horrible!”

James shrugged. “Better then being born deformed, at least I made it to six months.”

“If abandoning babies was so common it’s a wonder that they don’t have Botchling problems.”

“They call them Drekavac, but assuming that the child was born wrong it’s usually at least from what I saw. Easy to get a Mistress to baptize the infant which prevents them from becoming Drekavac.”

“You sure know a lot, did you visit the Kin then?” Ruby traced the scar tissue down the middle of his pectorals.

“Yeah, my uncle would trade Grimm bones for food and other supplies. I think I’ve eaten more pemmican in my life already then Oz has in all his of lives put together.” James stuck his tongue out.

“What’s pemmican?”

“Meat, fat and fruit all dried together, it's’ very filling but is not very pleasant to eat. Kashk is another thing I grew up eating, dried cheese balls basically. I really don’t miss living in the woods.”

“There must have been something you liked about it.”

“Well, I do love astronomy. It is great up that far for that and away from the air and light pollution of the cities.” James sighed happily at the memory. “And I did like learning about my mother's people, even if I was never welcome among them. It’s rather odd that my brother offered me a place.”

“Maybe he just wants to see you safe.”

“Or my uncle can’t hunt anymore. It’s totally possible it’s because the Kin don’t have Huntsmen. They live far enough north that the Grimm have a hard time living through the cold but having a Huntsman to get those that do is a safety measure. They are probably thinking better me than an outsider.” James scoffed and turned onto his back. “That’s probably it. He’ll try and think of some sort of trade for my services and ask me to come up to be the Kin’s Huntsman.”

“Would that be so bad? I mean you could just visit them, it’s not like they can hurt you. You mentioned wanting to visit your uncle too, two birds with one stone.” She reached out and pet over the stubble coming in over his jaw. She couldn’t wait till it had grown back into a proper beard.

“Maybe after this plague is over.” Then James paused and pursed his lips. “Might have to dye my hair if I do. I don’t want shabnak-adyr added to my list of names. Not aging and all is a sign of evil to them... It is an evil spirit made out of clay, the kind of monster they’d burn at a stake.”

“Yeah that would suck.” Ruby turned into her front and rested her cheek on the pillow. “I am sorry about today, getting angry with you.” She wiggled her hips. “You’re more than welcome to… well you know. I know it helps Oz forgive me when I’ve done something stupid.”

That got James’s attention. He moved to half shield her body with his. “I don’t know, not much point if you are going to keep fighting me on it. Little brat.” He kissed her shoulder, while drawing her long red locks out of the way.

“Hey I’m not a brat, Weiss is the Switch Brat. I’m a Submissive Rope Bunny! Oh!” She gripped the pillow with both hands as James trailed the edge of his teeth down her spine. The sensation was even higher then having her breasts played with.

“Have you ever talked about the BDSM lifestyle with Ozpin?” He moved between her legs as she parted them keeping close to her.

“A little, a 24/7 doesn’t appeal to him. He does like high protocol as you know and did do it with Qrow before he hurt his arm but since then he tries not to even talk about it.” Ruby bit her lip as he kissed down her spine, one vertebrae after the other.

“Would you like something like that?”

“What would the rules be?”

“Hmm, obedience. At least where your safety is concerned. I think we’ll keep to only spankings when you disobey, it’s an easy starting point.”

“What else?”

“Nothing for now I think, I’d have to speak at length with Ozpin before laying anything else down. You are still his.” James spoke softly leaning up and biting her ear. While his human fingers traced through her folds. “Challenging that would be extraordinarily unwise.”

“Ye-ah!” She bit the pillow to muffle her yelp as he dipped a finger into her. Only to remove it again and massage her whole sex. She focused on breathing through her nose to keep quiet as he kissed her back and prepped her. The pleasure mounted and he pulled her hips up and pushed into her she bit down even harder on the pillow but couldn’t keep the mewl in her throat. She shut her eyes tight as he filled her, it hurt a bit but the pleasure ramped up as his hips touched hers.

“How’s that?” James asked as his lips brushed her neck.

“Hurts. Just a bit.”

“Good.” James snapped his hips forward. Treasuring her yelp as her core cinched around him. “Think of this as a milder version of what I would have done if I continued with your punishment earlier today.”

Ruby couldn’t think of much of anything as he settled into a sharp rhythm. The position let him push deeper and it did press up a bit too close for comfort to her womb but not so much that actually hurt. However the was a high from pleasing him, as he completely controlled her space his metal hand rested in her hair while the other dug into her hip. That stroked another kink for her that made the pain all the sweeter.

The rush of Aura blindsided her and she climaxed with a mew. His teeth found her shoulder and bit down holding her steady by it. When James’s Aura was exhausted he redoubled his efforts pursuing his own pleasure. Which brought her over again, she quivered as he pulsed filling her. Ruby moaned softly as they both relaxed, ahh how she loved that feeling.

James was feeling much better, not only more relaxed but happy that she submitted so easily. Helped him to feel more in control of both himself and what he desired to protect. Ozpin’s words about Beacon were never far from his mind. He rested his forehead against Ruby’s shoulder, it had been an exhausting day. He was still worried about Cordovin and the scientists, it wouldn’t be so easy as tell them to stuff it. However her submission did sooth his paranoia that she wouldn't do something unfortunate or go against his wishes again. James kissed her shoulder once more before slowly withdrawing out of her.

Ruby panted softly as he did, it hurt and something had probably been bruised but she was fine with that. She could feel the wet trickle down but James quickly gave her a cloth to prevent any mess before cleaning himself as well. _ “Hey Oz… how was that?” _ She relayed the memories.

_ “Relatively tame, I’ve known James to be bullheaded and arrogant though both of those traits seem to have been tamed by Weiss. Given the state of Mantle when we arrived and some interactions I’ve had with him. Beacon has made him more paranoid and domineering. Still, it’s better he’s focused on you then Atlas. You’re much easier to keep safe than a whole city… when we have a chance I’ll discuss a further 24/7 lifestyle between the two of you. It might actually be a form of therapy if we can set it up right.” _

_ “Should I bring it up with him?” _

_ “Yes. Say it was my idea though.” _

Ruby blushed as James pulled her to his front as he curled up on his side fixing the blankets around them for maximum warmth. She snuggled down listening to James’s breathing slow before she said. “So I talked to Oz a bit.”

“I am already envious of those bonds.”

The silver eyed warrior giggled. “Yeah Oz was like that with me and Qrow till his sealed in place. But um, Ozpin said that he’d be up for discussing more of 24/7 with you. That it might help with your PTSD and paranoia. A way to treat it if that makes any sense.”

“Hmm.” James hummed and wrapped an arm around her to hold the breast that was against the bed. “I would be open to that and I can see how it could help given time and careful steps.”

“Well you’re kinda already doing it. Plus if it’s in more of a context, I’d have an easier time obeying. It wouldn’t really work with Weiss but I’m okay with it and that helps you. Brings your problem just down onto one thing rather than all of Atlas and Mantle. I’m also more controllable so it will be better for you too, much easier to work with me then a whole city.” She rested her hand on his wrist, holding it gently. 

“Alright, when next we meet up with Oz we’ll make something more formal arrangement. I know I’m paranoid and that Beacon messed with my head. I haven’t spoken to any therapist about it and I hate ignoring problems when they comprise my ability to make decisions. Thank you, once this plague is done we’ll have to work out something to get you into classes regularly.” He kissed her head.

“You’re part of our family now. Me taking care of you and helping you. Is just as important as you taking care of me.” Ruby smiled happy, to get their problems out into the open. She could feel James settle as well, at least they had a plan now. Hopefully the plague would stagnate soon, that was assuming it hadn’t found a way to the rest of the city.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kry: Thank you too: Willow, Fluffy_the_beowolf, The_evilburger and Baker1762  
Ardy: Do people remember in the Atlas world of Remnant where it cited the cold as a thing that protected Mantle from the Grimm?... *glances over at canon... pointedly looks away* Yeah~... Though this has been a thing since the start of the series but I changed the map of Remnant cause the canon map... Let's just say it has issues and leave it at that. So yeah Solitas looks very different then it does in canon.


	29. Learning to Accept

Adam’s skin crawled under the environment suit. He could hear the hissing chattering of Skeevers hiding in the trash, under the grates of the streets. He kept Wilt and Blush at the ready, the only reason he wasn’t firing to shatter the Skeevers was because if they swarmed him he was screwed and because the quiet order had gone out to conserve ammo whenever possible. He had been given access to the Huntsmen alert channel, where orders from the Headmaster came down if they needed to be applied to everyone. Of course the order to keep this reserved use of Dust quiet had also been a part of it. His stomach growled, the rations for working Huntsmen were the first thing to get cut again trying to keep the panic lower. It was still more than enough to work on, he would just have to wait till it was time to go home before he got a proper meal.

The new Grimm had gone underground… literally after it’s fight with himself and Qrow. They hadn’t managed to find it again and there had been no sightings. It was easy to tell that Ozpin was growing more anxious about it. The black miasma of Sand Pest filled the air as he walked up the street from the docks. Even the west gate didn’t have people at it anymore, instead of people waiting for a chance to get out. It was bodies piled up in graceless piles waiting to be taken out of the city. The barricades weren’t manned anymore. The silence of human life was deafening. 

He heard the flutter of fabric on the wind and looked up to see Qrow jump from a rooftop. His coat flared out around him like wings as Harbinger caught the fleeting flecks of sunlight that crept through the clouds. He almost envied Qrow, people were already calling him The Reaper. With everyone in the docks stirred up thanks to the plague Qrow had cleared the docks region of the Red List. Adam had stuck by his side as he snapped the necks of his victims. It also made him really glad that he wasn’t an enemy of Qrow’s anymore. Still there were others that had managed to get out of the docks before Qrow found them.

“Well?”

“Just Skeevers, no one is left so it doesn’t surprise me if it moved on. I haven’t stirred them up given that they seem to be everywhere. Probably swimming up through the docks and into the pipes.” Adam pointed Wilt down the street as he spoke.

“Not much point in drawing them out, not when we don’t know how many and they haven’t spread. Give me a moment I’ll ask Ozpin what he wants us to do.” Qrow rested Harbinger against the pavement._ “Hey Oz, I don’t think that new Grimm is in the docks anymore. We do have a Skeever population problem growing.” _

_ “Do what you can… James and Ruby didn’t come up yesterday so if you’re hungry they should have something. Once you’re charged I want you to start going through the rest of the sewers. There was a report of a Sabyr earlier today but I’ll be surprised if it’s the only one. Maybe it will have made a pack with the new Grimm… keep an eye out for Sand Pest mold as well. It’s probably already spread and we are still moving people out of Mantle but any heads up will be welcome.” _

_ “Will do, how is Weiss?” _

_ “With me and Clover now, class just got out and I think she’s getting lonely.” _

_ “How’s the arrogant ass learning?” _

_ “No need for that Qrow, it’s only his second day but he is doing well. Reteaching him to think for a lot of it.” _

“Oz said that James and Ruby will feed us. So let’s head out, get some grub then we’ll expand our search to the rest of the city sewer system.” Qrow flicked his head towards the gates.

“Great, the snack pack was very… vegetable. I may be a bull faunus but I still like meat in my lunch.” Adam grumbled. “Are we killing the Skeevers?”

“Hmm, no. Getting swarmed would be all kinds of unpleasant. Oz will have to send a couple teams down.” Qrow scabbard Harbinger. “Let’s go this place gives me the creeps.”

“You and me both.” The faunus grumbled and kept his weapons at the ready as they walked through the empty streets. The black dust of the plague lingered on every surface moving like it had a pulse of its own. The only way to make this part of the city usable again would be to raze it to the ground. “Do you know how many have died?”

“Seven hundred and fifty four. James only managed to get out about a tenth of the population. If this gets out to the rest of the city we may only end up with a couple thousand survivors. Or a bit more, on a good day James has been known to manage a hundred and twenty. Plus the quarantine period people, so maybe three thousand. There is a reason Oz is moving people out of unaffected areas. Trying to save lives before it all goes up.” Qrow shrugged and and tried to ignore the corpses pilling up on either side of the street as they walked. “At least the pyrs are being put together now. We won’t be drowning in bodies.”

Adam couldn’t help but agree as they reached the gate, now left open as robots gathered bodies and moved them outside for burning. In the distance he could see the pyrs manned entirely by robots. There was no respect for the bodies, no one to moron them as they burned. It was too dangerous for the living. Even as they walked the first one went up. The sudden FOOOSH from Dust then the slow burn started as the ironwood caught fire. He wrinkled his nose as the wind blew towards them and he could already smell the burning flesh.

They came to a stop in the middle of the camp. “Best wait for James here, we don’t want to risk bringing any plague in.” Qrow stretched and rolled his shoulders. 

“Yeah.” Adam looked over as he heard a yurt open a stream of ten joyous if tired people piled out and were guided to a manta by a Huntsman. James took up the end. Adam found James an interesting collection of contradictions. On one hand the grey was steadily fading away, the wrinkles around his eyes were completely gone. He stood tall and proud. One the other hand, he looked _ tired _. In his walk, the way his shoulders slumped when he thought no one was looking. This plague was hard on all of them, so many lives counting on them. Adam pitted James though, he was the last line of defence and alone on it.

James saw the pair and walked over, the wind kicking his coat up sending the tails flowing out to the side. “Here for lunch?”

“Yeah, late as it is. Oz wants us to do more sewer crawling afterwards. Still haven’t found the new Grimm. It’s probably too late to stop the plague’s expansion, but we can’t just ignore it.” Qrow offered his hands as James came to them.

James cleansed Qrow before speaking. “For all we know it won’t matter soon.” He moved to Adam and then cleansed himself. “Ruby will probably have something, I usually take a break about now so your timing is good.”

Adam followed the two older men into a small yurt, it was arguably the smallest one. The space inside was surprisingly warm and he worked the head mask off. It clung to his horns as he pulled it off but at least it covered them. “Hey Ruby, how are you?”

The petite woman was sitting by the fire a pot of bubbling stew already ready for eating. “Bored to tears.” She looked up at him with a smile. “But something tells me my job is better than yours.”

“Probably, I don’t think you want the memories I now have.” Adam walked over and sat down beside her. She was swimming in a grey sweater, her long red hair down to the small of her back with those bangs of silver only half full of the ethereal colour.

“You’re probably right. I’m as close to this mess as I want to get.” Ruby picked up a bowl and filled it with the bison stew. “Ozpin thinks it won’t last for much longer though. That it’s already spread, so it’s just a matter of saving as many as we can.”

Adam pulled off his gloves and then took the metal bowl the warmth quickly seeping into his fingers. It chased the cold away so quickly it was almost painful. “I’ve been getting that feeling too, we’re what four days in? The docks are empty and if it got out people in the other districts will be getting sick soon.” He inhaled deeply his mouth watering at the scent.

“So it will get worse before getting better, just great.” Ruby sagged as she served the other two men. She just wanted out of this yurt for things to be normal again. That things would just stop changing for a bit.

Qrow stirred his stew, he had already removed his mask though Becketts comment about them being immune to the plague. He still wasn’t going to trust it without a long talk with Beckett. “Oz thinks it won’t last another two weeks, we are on day four. He thinks this will be over by twelve.”

James froze, he hadn’t known that Ozpin had made that estimation. He was starting to really want that complete bond Ruby and Qrow had to Ozpin. Being able to talk to him without a Scroll and on a whim would be fantastic. He swallowed thickly thinking about how many he could save in a day and many more would die before he even knew they were sick. He put his bowl down and covered his face with his hands rubbing it. “Oh Gods, we aren’t going to get to most of them.”

Qrow reached out and placed a hand on James’ shoulder. “Hey we knew that, we do the best we can. That’s all we can do. Don’t beat yourself up over it.”

“Thousands are going to die Qrow.”

“And it’s not your fault, no offense but you’re already starting to look worn thin. No one has done what you are doing with your Aura yet, who knows what effect it could have on you.”

James dropped his hands and grumbled. “I’m fine.”

“And I’m not an alcoholic.” 

The blue eyed man glared, Qrow’s sarcasm wasn’t welcomed. “Oh shove it, it’s not like that.”

“What? I’m an alcoholic and you’re a workaholic. Both can be just as damaging, fact of the matter is you don’t know what you are doing to yourself. One of these days you’ll have to learn to take care of yourself or it’s gonna bite you in the ass. I just got lucky and I had Oz to look after to make sure I didn’t get to that point.” Qrow dropped his hand and poked James in the ribs. “And fucking my girl every time you get chance, while a okay short term solution is not a good one term one. You’ve got to let her be able to walk at some point.”

Ruby and Adam both turned scarlet. The silver eyed woman pushed a bang out from her face. “Qrow! Do you have to be so crude?”

“Eh, Adam will get used to it eventually.” Qrow shrugged and started to eat.

Adam realized he was staring at Ruby. Really wondering just what her day was like here. She blushed at his staring and started to eat too. James followed suit and after a minute Qrow spoke up again. “So James we’ve been idiots.”

“What do you mean?” James already didn’t like where this was going.

“Maria! You’ve been so worried about keeping Ruby safe and she wants to go to classes. Adam and I are busy, so why don’t we ask Maria to come down here and teach her. Best of both worlds.” Qrow grinned like he had the best idea ever.

James opened his mouth to argue but found he didn’t have one. Assuming Maria was alright with it and he wasn’t even sure where the woman was. “Fair point, ask Ozpin to track her down.”

Qrow grinned and ate some more after he finished. “There asked. It will be good to get Ruby working out. You can’t be her only form of exercise.”

Adam’s cheeks were the same shade as his hair, the dye having washed out. He coughed on a piece of bison. Qrow reached over and patted his back. “There, there, we’ll keep working on it.”

Adam cleared his eyes of the tears from his eyes. “Ah, gods I hope I don’t get used to it. You never fail to make me blush or laugh. We need more of that right now.”

“Eh, you’ll get used to it. I’ll break that armour of yours mister has never had a girlfriend.”

“What!?” Ruby’s jaw dropped. “Oh dear Weiss is going to have a field day with that.”

“Why?” James asked just wondering what troubled his fiancee liked to get into.

“Because she likes him.” Ruby stuck out her tongue. “I mean she invited him once already.”

“You were blacked out for that.” Qrow cocked his head to one side.

“But you thought about it, or well dreamed. I picked up on that.”

It was Qrow’s turn to blush. “Uhh, it was nothing that lewd.”

Ruby and James covered their mouths and mock coughed together. “Bullshit!”

“Do I even want to know?” Adam asked Ruby.

“He thinks you're cute and would like to do all sorts of lewd things to you.” The Silver Eyed Warrior grinned. “You’d be in good hands if you did want to play.”

“I don’t get it at all, you’re five now. Why are you even interested in me?” The faunus asked. “I mean don’t you guys have something and someone for everyone?”

“Well yeah,” Qrow had a big bite and chewed before speaking again. “But there is nothing written anywhere saying we can’t be attracted or curious about new people. Being curious isn’t the same as wanting a sixth. Like we play with Ren and Nora but they aren’t part of our… hmm mates, lovers? To come and go, that’s just as normal and to everyone's benefit. Do I wanna play with you heck yeah! Do I want you to join me the same way my husband and wife do? No. Something tells me you wouldn’t want that either. It’s one thing to learn, play and enjoy. But to love, as I do my partners. That’s a very different thing.”

“I get it and I agree. You guys are complicated enough just from me on the outside looking in. I totally wouldn’t be comfortable with becoming a part of that. But I’m… working at being more open to how you guys think. Maybe someday you guys can teach me about… connections like you guys have. I do envy those.” Adam admitted looking down into his stew.

Ruby smiled at him, it was nice to see him come so far already. “Well it’s not like we have a time limit.”

“Just a run of bad luck.” Adam groused. “In all seriousness why can’t there just be a nice quiet month?”

“Oh gosh, I’d just love for a quiet year!” Ruby said with a giggle. “I mean it was good at Mistral but we had the press breathing down our necks. Here we are all run off our feet trying to keep Mantle from collapsing and maintaining Atlas to a functional state. What I wouldn’t give for just peace and quiet.”

“Agreed, I feel bad about handing so much off to Ozpin.” James rubbed his eyes.

“Don’t mind it James. It gives Ozpin something to do. Besides how many more would die if you weren’t down here? It’s not forever no matter how we look at it.” Qrow pet over James’ arm with the back of his fingers. “We don’t know when Salem will make a move, with the failure at Haven and Beacon, it’s possible that she is backing off. Ozpin’s life alone has been proven to make her slow down.”

“One can hope.” James stirred his stew.

The door opened sharply and James spun around to see Hati step in. He dipped his head respectfully to his brother. “Addeguu.”

“Deguu.” Hati inclined his head. “May I join your meal?”

“Of course brother.” James set his bowl down and fetched another bowl from the little wash station.

Adam found it entirely odd that someone could have James Ironwood of all people jumping up to serve them. Just who was the tall dark skinned man? He watched Hati remove the heavy layers of pelts. When he had first escaped he had met a few people like that, they had helped him while not seeing to understand he didn’t like having his horns touched. Though he didn’t understand a word they had said.

Hati regarded Adam his gaze lingering on Adam’s horns then his eye. “Hello again Adam.”

Adam blinked twice. “Do I know you?”

“You were rather delirious at the time and it was mostly my niece tending to you.” He knelt down and put a finger under Adam’s chin making him lift his head so he could look at the brand better. “It healed well, can you see out of the eye?”

“Yes, no complaints there. Even if it stopped healing long ago, I am just thankful I can see with it.”

“Hmm, I have some twyre balm. It has been known to stimulate healing, it is still rather red.” Hati sat down as James filled the bowl with stew and took it from him. Waving one hand over the bowl. “Yamar buha-noyon udhar khool.”

“I’m fine, I can always ask Ozpin to do something about it if it really bothers me.” Adam said and had a bite of stew.

“As you wish, bull faunus are always good luck. It is a blessing to aid them.” Hati blew gently on a spoonful.

“Careful many people would take advantage of that.” Qrow said softly.

“We are aware.” Hati nodded to Adam. “That one was stumbled upon half dead with cold and with that brand weeping and angry. Not in a position to take advantage of anyone.”

“This is news to me.” Adam said and put his bowl down, his wrists were aching in the memory of the cuffs to suppress Aura. “I remember running north as soon as I got the cuffs off but not a whole lot beyond that, just a storm…”

“And so I hear the other side of the story.” Hati mused.

“How did you… umm, actually not sure how to ask my question.” Ruby glanced away.

“I was born into servitude to the Schnee family, I escaped after my mother's death. It seems that this man knows more of the story after that.” Adam kept it short, he didn’t like to talk about it. He trusted that Ruby hadn’t mentioned it to Qrow or James so it barred repeating.

“Ah sorry.” Ruby leaned up and kissed his cheek.

Adam blushed, her lips were very soft. It was impossible not to notice. “Thank you.” He turned his attention back to the new man. “I never caught your name.”

“Hati Ironwood.”

“Thank you for your help in the past Ironwood.” Adam looked over to James as well. “Both of you, seems I am more in debt to the Ironwood family then I ever knew. One of you saved my life and the other gave me a life.”

“Adam that is not necessary.” James raised a hand to stop Adam.

“No. I will speak my mind. You’ve all been so kind and I have not done near enough to thank you. I don’t even understand why I have been helped.”

It was Hati to speak up first. “To help another can be its own reward. We fight for what life we have, to discard another for no reason is pointless.”

“I only gave you a leg up. Ruby made it clear you were looking to better yourself. I don’t believe in punishing someone for a mistake they made as a _ teenager _. The conscious effort to better oneself should be rewarded.” James said, he was pretty sure Adam had already heard this.

“I understand that. I just… I hate that I have been given so much and can’t grrr.” Adam set his bowl down and started to pace in the tiny space.

James tried to calm him. “Get your license, once this plague is over I will have lots of work for you.”

“With what?” Adam paused sharply, he didn’t expect James to already have a plan for him.

James nodded to Ruby. “Once I don’t need her help with the plague down here. I will be returning to my duties in Atlas and she wishes to attend more classes. If Maria agrees to be her body guard even she will need time off. And it would benefit you to sit in on classes as well. Till Neo at the very least is found and in custody Ruby will not be alone at any point. If you really feel the need to pay me back, think of that as a starting point.”

Adam was floored. That he would be trusted with her safety, he knew how much she meant to all of them. “I apologize for being flustered.”

“You can come north when my brother does, another set of hands is always welcome.” Hati gestured for Adam to sit again.

Debt and Adam didn’t sit well together so the idea of having a way to clear it did make him feel a bit better. Still he wouldn’t be happy till it was settled. Reluctantly he sat back down beside Ruby. He felt silly for making a scene.

Ruby reached out and put a hand on his knee. “Relax Adam.” When she saw her words were ineffective she sighed and got up. “Come on, let’s go for a walk.” She grabbed her coat before pulling her boots on.

Adam followed suit and Ruby pulled her heavy hood up. As they headed out together the first thing Ruby saw was the fires burning. The bodies thrown on finally able to be given a burial, even if it wasn’t what they deserved. The sight of so many bodies being handled by robots, their skin blotted and black. The stench of rotting and burning flesh, it rolled in her gut and threatened the pitiful lunch she had not long eaten. Adam glanced over at her and put an arm around her shoulders making her turn her back on the sight. Away from the burning and the dead to where the sky was, the sun not long set and growing dark. “Don’t.”

Ruby nodded and started to walk away from the camp. Clouds made it all the darker as they walked and she could see the little lights of red that marked out patrolling Huntsmen. “I hate winter here already. It gets dark so fast and it’s only the fourth of November.” The wind kicked up and blew through them.

Adam moved to shield her as she huddled in on herself. He held her tight, hiding his own hands in his sleeves. The wind slowed and Adam asked. “Why did you bring me out here?”

“You needed some space.” She turned to him and stayed hidden against him.

“Why do you trust me?”

Ruby smiled and shrugged. “We’ve had this talk, I believe when a person really wants to make themselves better they should be given that chance, to be helped.”

“I murdered your friend, I helped make Beacon fall. Maybe if I had fought Cinder-.”

“She could have killed you and taken the White Fang…” She cocked her head. “You aren’t angry about being in debt to the Ironwoods. This is more than that isn’t it.”

Adam tightened his arms around her. “I don’t deserve the kindness you’ve all been showing me. James gave me a _ life. _ Can you understand that? He gave me a chance to have a future as a Huntsmen, then on top of that a place, food to eat. Hell, I’ve gone most of my life without those last two… And what have I done to help?”

“You’re learning Adam, no one is going to hold that against you. James didn’t offer you the chance to be Huntsman because he thought he was going to get something out of it. You’ll help when we need your help.” She turned and reached up to hold his jaw. “Look at it like this. James, Ozpin. They are big players, big figures who hold thousands of lives in their hands.” She wet her lips. “But think about just what they don’t see, can’t see, can’t take the time to see. It hurts them. To force themselves to see people as numbers. Yeah, they trust you because they trust in me. I trust you because I believe you are genuinely sorry about your past, and I can see that you’ve been dealt a sorry hand of cards in life.”

She paused and traced over his cheeks with her thumbs. “So you show up, you’re… I don’t know. Maybe you remind them of themselves, especially Qrow. He’s had a rough life too and can sympathize with what you are going through. Heck you’ll probably have a talk with him too. But what I was trying to get at, is that Ozpin and James help in the big ways. But you’re a little way, a little way that they can _ see _, just watching you get better will make them happy in a way I don’t think you’d understand.” Ruby stopped again as the wind stole her voice.

Adam found himself studying the silver of her eyes the wind blew her red locks free he caught them and tucked them back into the hood. Ruby drew her hands down and grabbed the collar of his coat. “Just, please don’t think of this as you just taking from us. Oz and James need to see the little ways they can help, it’s good for them… And if you need a real logic bomb. You could kill me now, or kill Weiss one day when the others are out. Or when we sleep. But there is no benefit for you to turn on us. Even if Cinder promised to help you rise the faunus up, or Salem. What good would it really do you?”

“None, if Salem wins who knows what the world will look like. Cinder is crazy, helping her is just waiting to be stabbed in the back.”

“See? Had you something to gain maybe I wouldn’t be so quick to trust you. But you’ve made it very clear you’ve seen your screw up. Yes you killed Blake, but honestly I _ can’t _ judge you for that. It’s not my place and we’d be huge hypocrites if we did. You’ve seen what Qrow does and you know that Oz is a heck of a lot older than he looks. James trends the fine line between what is morally right and efficient as the General up till this point.” Ruby pet his neck with a finger. “We are all allowed to screw up, it’s what we do after that is important. So, don’t worry about paying us back, or thinking that you’re just taking from us. You’re not, we do this because we want to. Not for your loyalty, though that would be nice to have.” Ruby sighed it was hard to find the words for what she wanted to say. “Look, just work at being the best you can be and we’ll call it even.”

“I don’t get it at all, but then I guess that’s why I am the one learning. Maybe by the time I have my license and can decide what I want to do with my life past that I will.” Adam brushed a bang back again. “You are too good for all of us.”

Ruby shrugged. “I try. I think it helps them to have someone who always tries to see the good in people. Our world is one of pain, as a Huntress and well _ him. _ I know that really well, but I try to not let myself become jaded because if I did what would that do to Qrow and Ozpin?” She shook her head. “No, I let them protect me, even as much as I want to have the power to protect myself. I try to hold myself to a higher ideal. That everyone and anyone can be better, the worst darkness comes from within not from without and I will fight it. And I fight it by being the best me that I can.” She tapped his chin. “So be the best you can.”

“I’ll do my best and I will find a way to pull my weight more. Maybe I could teach you? If James trusts you with me he must have some faith in my skills. Once Qrow and I find this Grimm maybe I can take the time to teach you.”

“You need to focus on the book learning. We know you can fight, you should focus on making a career out of it. Maybe Maria will agree to teach me, or Qrow will have free time. Once you have a nice shiny licence then you can beat me up to your heart's content while I take notes.” She grinned cheekily.

“Uh no thanks, Yang would definitely try to kill me… I still haven’t figured out how to apologize to her.” Adam’s gaze became downcast.

“There I can’t help. Yang I think… is very broken right now. I do wonder if you trying would be more harm than good right now. As I said, I didn’t know Blake very well. And maybe I didn’t try to know her as much as I should have. At the end of the day it would be her word against yours. That’s never a good position to be in, yes I miss her. If I was petty I would blame you and rightly so. But for all I know she did earn it, like those people on the Red List that Qrow hunts. So I can’t hold it against you, do to so would mean I’d have to hold all the people Qrow has killed against him. I won’t do that.” She sighed and dropped her head against his chest. He was about the same height as Qrow, it was comforting.

Adam hugged her and looked out to the border. He really couldn’t think of a person as kind and fair as her. He was almost sad she was already spoken for but he could see what Qrow adored so much. He had noticed the looks Ozpin and Qrow gave her, but they were both different. Ozpin looked to her as an equal, Qrow worshiped the ground she walked on. Not in a bad way either, maybe it would be if she didn’t look at him the same way it would be. Adam closed his eyes but who was he to judge love, he had scarce little experience with it. “Come on, it’s cold. Thanks for helping me settle.”

Ruby pulled away and smiled up at him. “I’m glad it helped. I guess it’s something I’m really good at.”

Adam took her hand as they walked back to the yurt. When they entered it was largely quiet Qrow watching Hati like a hawk. _ Should have named him Hawk with how much he likes to stare. _ “Did we miss anything?” Adam closed the door behind Ruby.

“No, just eating here.” Qrow said as Ruby pulled off her coat and boots. “Yours is still warm you should get on it.” He pointed to where he had moved both Ruby and Adam’s food closer to the fire where it would stay warm.

Ruby leaned over and kissed his cheek. “Thanks.” 

They both sat down and set about finishing their lunches. Hati watched them for a moment, he assumed they were close but it was clear the silver eyed one was very close to the red eyed one. Not that he cared as he turned his attention back to his youngest brother. “Will you come visit brother?”

“Eventually, I am needed here right now but if you want I can set you up with a Scroll and you can call me when you have Grimm problems and I can have a team sent or come myself if I can free up the time.” James braced himself, he knew this was coming.

Hati sneered for a second. “No foreigners.” 

“The people of Atlas aren’t-”

“They are, they don’t know our ways or how to show respect. You. Not a team.”

James sighed. “I am not staying in Solitas long term either, you’ll have to let outsiders in eventually or find a way to kill Grimm on your own.”

Silence reigned. Qrow watched the shock play out on the northern’s face, as if the idea of leaving Solitas was completely unthinkable. He watched Adam finish his food and stood. “Speaking of hunting, Adam and I need to get back to it. We’ll be back when it’s time to go back up to Atlas James, try not to run yourself ragged before then.”

Adam slumped. “Oh joy more sewer crawling.” Still he got up and got dressed in the extra layers with Qrow.

James and Ruby stood as well. The latter kissing Qrow’s cheek before he pulled the face mask on. “Good luck.”

“And no unnecessary risks.” James said.

Qrow smirked as Adam opened the door and stepped out. He waved as he left. “Since when do I take unnecessary risks?” He shut the door before James could respond.

“Is that like your thing?” Adam asked as they started walking towards the city.

“Eh, less so since I have a daughter now. Did do great things for prioritizing.” Qrow shoved his hands into the pockets of his coat. He sighed deeply, gosh he missed his little perfect baby girl.

“What was it like?” Adam asked as the wind blew their coat tails.

“What was what like?” Qrow asked as the gates Mantle opened up.

“Being a dad.”

“Now is maybe not the best time or place for this conversation.” Qrow walked over to a manhole cover and slammed his foot down. The cover went spinning up into the air and he snatched it out from air and set it aside.

Adam jumped down the hole, water splashed up around his boots. “Not like we’ve got anything to talk about while we look.” He stepped out the way.

Qrow landed beside him. “Uh we could rehash how gross this is?”

“We’ve been doing that for days.” Adam tapped the night vision on his mask.

“Point taken. Let’s stick together this time.” Qrow started out following the pipes north.

“So your kid?”

“Nine months old now… she’s pretty. Absolute darling.”

“I didn’t ask what your kid was like I asked what it was like to be a dad.” Adam said. “I mean what I asked the first time.”

Qrow was silent as they slogged through the cold water but after several minutes. “It was scary… I was so worried even when she was still in Ruby’s womb that my Semblance would kill her. That the birth would kill Ruby.”

They turned to another pipe and Qrow paused. “But it didn’t and Ruby gave me a perfect baby girl… Euclase made it easy for us, with these bonds we can feel what she needs and she can sorta tell us. So maybe it wasn’t as stressful as it normally is and I was always afraid I was gonna screw something up.”

They walked into a larger passage and up onto a sidewalk. “But I didn’t… I miss her. All the time. Ruby’s got it the worst though, she’s such a good mom and it hurts her to be apart from her. Ozpin manages it better but we all miss her.”

“Why didn’t you bring her with you?”

The red eyed man scoffed loudly. “Have you seen this mess! Euclase is a baby and we’re at war, whether it be against this plague or Salem. It was a difficult choice and not one any of us wanted to make but we left her with her Godmother, who is now also dead by Cinder’s hand.” 

“Hmm.” Adam hummed, he hadn’t meant to agitate Qrow but it seemed like a sore subject. “I’m sorry.”

Qrow huffed. “No, it’s okay, she’s fine at the moment. Turns out my parents were nearby and intervened. From what I’ve been told that my mom… Cinder killed her but it gave my father a chance to grab Euclase and run. Far as I know she’s still with him. Safe.”

“You sound like you don’t get on with them.”

“They’re bandits, or were at least. They banded together and made the Branwen Tribe, it made for an unconventional childhood and not one I would subject any child too. Let's leave it at that.” Qrow paused and opened a Scroll that was just for going into plague zones so he didn’t have to worry about exposing his own. He flicked it open and brought up the map. As they came upon a fork they turned north west.

The water sloshed around their boots as they listened to the skittering of Grimm. The cramped damp, claustrophobic in such a way that made Adam wish he had claws. His weapons would be next to useless down here. Qrow thankfully had claws as Harbinger was even worse. Adam listened with all his might.

He still wasn’t ready for the ROUS’s… for those not in the know of Huntsman shorthand. Rodents Of Unusual Size. So when one brust out of the water and slammed him into Qrow’s back and managed to land on both of them he was allowed his undignified scream. Qrow thrashed to get them both up as the big Grimm rat bit down on Adam’s arm. Thankfully his Aura held up and he got his legs up and kicked it off of him. It hit the ceiling and Qrow was already ready shoving Harbinger into it’s exposed underbelly.

As the Grimm dissolved Qrow said. “Well that was an adventure.”

Adam was blushing under the mask. “Sorry about the yell.”

“Eh it's’ not everyday you get pounced on by an ROUS. It can be our little secret.” Qrow scabbard Harbinger. “Come on, let's not wait for another one.”

Before long they came upon an access tunnel leading to the surface. “Where are we?”

“Housing quarter, southern edge.” Qrow put the Scroll away and scanned the juncture. “It would have to pass through here at some point.”

Adam walked over to the exit stairwell. This put him parallel to Qrow and the way out. The Grimm rose from the water where it had been hiding and unhinged it’s jaw. A blast of concussive fire, struck first Qrow then Adam. They slammed through the metal door and out into a back alley. Bits of metal flying outward as Adam hit the brick wall of a house. Adam fell beside Qrow a bit dazed by the impact. His ears rang as he shook his head, he looked up to see Qrow already recovered. He had left Harbinger on his hip and was attacking with his claws. 

Adam got to his feet and pulled Wilt out and stabbed straight forth. The Grimm twisted out of the way and cleaved it’s bone finger daggers up Adam’s side. It jumped landing on a wall only to rebound and kick the faunus in the head. Qrow sliced out but the Grimm danced away and let loose another blast of fire. Qrow extended a shield of Aura to protect both him and Adam. Adam fired at the Grimm with Blush.

Only for it jump off the wall again and fly straight over them. It blasted forward. Adam absorbed the impact on Wilt. As Qrow fired the twin barrels of Harbinger into its guts. The black haired man hadn’t expected no effect at all as from the smoke he was grabbed by his head and drop kicked clear out off the alley way and over several houses.

Adam frantically back peddled blocking all the while as the Grimm focused solely on him now. It’s claws scrapped into his Aura over and over, for as many as he blocked there was always another that got through. It was by far the fastest Grimm he had ever fought. He felt his Semblance charge and sought to use it before he ran out of Aura to power it. As those jaws swelled with fire he dropped down and brought the blade up. The red on his clothes glowed as the single powerful strike cut up into the Grimm.

Fire crashed down on him and he felt his Aura die and shot Blush to give himself the momentum to move. The Grimm darted forward with it’s manic smile and grabbed him by the shoulders and slammed him down into the pavement. It’s claws cleaved his chest open, Adam raised his arms trying to protect himself only for the Grimm to suddenly stop and jerk.

Adam looked up to find Qrow standing above them both, Harbinger driven through it. It screamed and turned to Dust between them. Adam tried to move and found that the very tip of Harbinger was in his guts. “Oh crap.”

“Sorry.” Qrow pulled Harbinger out.

The pain made Adam’s vision swim and he promptly blacked out to the sound of Qrow shouting. “MEDIC!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ardy: Thank you too: Baker1762, ZoeyTheWeeb, The_evilburger and Sportsfangirl815
> 
> Random question, would people be interested in a James/Ruby/Qrow or some combination of that story? Maybe Clover too?


	30. To See Fear

James held Adam as he thundered into his apartment, Qrow on his heels. All three of them had been cleansed as quickly as possible as they did not wish to take Adam probably covered in Sand Pest home. “WEISS MED KIT!” He lowered Adam down on the sofa and set about cutting off the emergency bandages as Weiss zipped into the room with the huge blue bag. James yanked his gloves off and tossed them out of the way.

Qrow shed his layers as he crashed into the kitchen, he grabbed a bowl and found a bottle of antiseptic. He had been the one to bring up that taking _ Adam Tarus _ to a hospital might be a bad idea. He poured a rather large amount of the antiseptic into the bowl and raced to the giving room. He came to a skidding halt beside James as Weiss pulled a side table over to set the bowl on. “Needle or staples?”

“Needle, I don’t think we want to help him pull out the metal later.” James shoved a pillow under Adam’s head. “Qrow he’s gonna wake up once I start cleaning and stitching. Dope him.” He peeled a blood soaked compress back to look at Adam’s gut wound. Given that they were sewer crawling he didn’t even want to know what bacteria had been crawling all over Harbinger. He had burned through any Sand Pest that was on him but he hadn’t yet put the time in to get anything and everything new gone yet. “This is gonna to fester. Weiss get Freedman on your Scroll and beg him for the best antibiotics he can get out of the hospital.”

“Right!” Weiss stepped away and pulled out her Scroll, quickly making the call.

Qrow had already found an appropriate needle and bottle of painkillers. They wouldn’t be enough but they’d help. He prepped the needle and drew as much as he dared into it before turning it up and tapping it to get the rogue bubbles out. He quickly set it down and pulled his belt off and wrapped it around one of Adam’s arms tight so the vein stood out against his skin. Qrow carefully applied the needle and pushed the plunger down and then pressed on the spot with the heel of his hand as he ripped the belt off. He looked up to see Ruby standing by the wall looking pale and not sure what to do. “Fold this and have it ready for when he screams.”

“Right.” Ruby walked over and grabbed it, folding it up. She put a hand on Adam’s head. “He’s already starting to get a fever.” Sweat was starting to bead up on Adam’s skin.

James grabbed the bottle of antiseptic. “Qrow hold him down.” James stood up just enough so he could put his calf over Adam’s thighs. “If this doesn’t wake him, we’ll have to take him to the hospital.” He yanked the cap off and started to pour the clear liquid into the gut wound.

Adam’s eyes snapped open and he screamed his chest launching upright. Qrow grabbed him by his shoulders and pushed him back down. “Adam don’t! Ruby!”

Ruby grabbed Adam by his horns and shoved the side of the belt into Adam’s mouth he bit down and screaming. As James yelled. “The plain vodka Ruby!”

She raced over and grabbed the bottle that was thankful it was out, she raced over and handed it over pulling the cap off as she went. James grabbed it and poured it into the wound. Antiseptic was technically better but the alcohol would also numb the wound. And pain was clearly going to be a problem. James kept his leg on Adam’s thigh as he dipped his hands into the bowl to sterilize them before setting them on the wound. “Ruby help hold him I need to look around to make sure there is nothing in there. Weiss get all of our spare towels, this is gonna get messy. Ruby do you have _ any _Aura left?”

“Not much, you’ve been burning through it.” She focused for a moment and James felt a few drops of Aura flow into him. “That’s it.”

“Damn, have to find the intestines and apply it directly.” James didn’t waste another moment and carefully pushed the fingers of both hands into the wound. Blood gushed up between them and made it hard to see much of anything. “Qrow!”

Qrow managed to pin Adam down with one hand while grabbing an absorbent pad and shoving it down between James’s fingers. All the blood was hot and made everything slippery. It quickly turned completely red and he discarded it on the floor. He grabbed another at the ready as James pulled the wound open as little as he could, feeling around with his fingers just as much as he tried to see with his eyes.

“Gaa.” James found the edges of the severed intestines. This wasn’t the first time he had done this. He directly applied what little Aura they had to spare. “I can’t feel anything foreign but there is just too much blood.”

Weiss reappeared and didn’t waste a second getting in there and trying to mop up the blood. Qrow snapped. “You can always check him later with your Semblance but he’s gonna bleed out at this rate!”

“Ruby needle and thread, Weiss towel here press down.”

Weiss pressed down on the stomach wound with both hands a thick towel absorbing the blood. The hot feeling on her fingers made her squirm, her stomach was rebelling some but she swallowed over and over to keep control. Adam was still thrashing and screaming as Ruby got the needle with it’s driver ready. “Shouldn’t we cauterize it first?”

“Too long and we can’t risk damaging his intestines. The bleeding will slow down now that they aren’t cut.” James grabbed the needle driver and forceps as Ruby she held the long string between her hands as James started to stitch. He used a quick lembert suture to seal up the wounds, it wouldn’t be perfect but they’d get the job done.

Ruby coiled the thread on Adam’s stomach and prepped a new compress. “How are we gonna do his back?”

“It will need cleaning.” Qrow said. “Proper cleaning. Harbinger cut into the pavement I remember feeling that.” He grunted as Adam thrashed. “Too bad we can’t booze him up.”

James did several square knots his tight stitches were neat and even. Which given his blood soaked hands was quite impressive. He took the compress from Ruby and applied it. “We need to change the other compress as well. Adam look at me.”

Adam was too far gone. James grabbed him by the chin and made Adam meet his eyes. “We have to change the press on your back and properly clean it. You need to stay still, it’s gonna hurt like hell but it will only be worse if you pull a stitch. Do you understand?” He let Adam’s chin go.

The faunus nodded once.

“Alright Qrow you turn him as little as we can get away with, Weiss Ruby. Help hold him still and steady.” James put a new line of thread on the needle. “Ready when you are.”

Qrow put his hands under Adam’s back one just about the cut site and the other higher up. “Ruby get his butt, we need to keep him from twisting.”

“Right!” Ruby zipped around and got her hands into a good position. “Ready, three two one and go!”

Ruby and Qrow moved in perfect time with each other and Weiss used her gravity glyphs to force Adam still. He screamed biting down with all his might into the leather.

James was quick to peel the compress off his back, it was soaked with blood, antiseptic and vodka. He grimaced at the mess and grabbed a piece of sterile cloth to mop the area up. With the forceps to help he pulled little bits of pavement out of the wound. Blood was quick to gush thick and viscous. He pressed the new compress to the site. “No good, he’s bleeding too much. We’ll have to try again when Oz is here to help.” He grabbed a long length of bandaged and started to tightly bind Adam’s middle, anything to slow down the bleeding. It only took him half a minute and all three of the others set Adam back down on the couch.

Ruby checked Adam’s forehead against and took the belt away. “He’s burning up.”

James grabbed it from her and slid it under Adam lining it up with the bandages and pulled it as tight as it could go. “Weiss keep that tight and press on his front. The cuts in his chest and arms aren’t as bad so they won’t bleed as much. We can give him a couple minutes to recover. I’d offer to let him have the rest of the vodka but we don’t want to dehydrate him. Oz should be here soon, once we’ve got a handle on the blood loss when we can worry about the rest.” James looked down at his blood stained hand and clothes. “Ruby could you help me with this please. Qrow you help Weiss, get a hand under him and press.”

Qrow shifted to do as he was told. “Once you’re back we should get the rest of his clothes off and this couch covered up. Seeing as we don’t have anywhere else to work.”

“Hopefully Oz will be here by then.” James and Ruby headed off to his bathroom.

Ruby turned the taps and James stuck his hands under the hot water. He hated trying to get blood off of his hands. “Do you think Adam will be okay?”

“Too early to tell, I’ll have to go over him a few more times with my Semblance and I’m hoping that Oz didn’t give you all his Aura.” James scrubbed at his hands and Ruby put some soap in them. He rubbed hard trying to get the blood out from under his fingernails.

“I’m just trying not to be sick, I’ve never seen so much blood.” Ruby was just grateful her own hands were clean.

James turned off the water and undressed tossing the bloody garments to the floor. “I’ll burn them later, not worth trying to get the blood out.”

Ruby followed him quietly into his bedroom, she didn’t spend much time in this room. It was spartan and blue but she could see Weiss’s little touches that made it more homely. James opened a dresser and pulled out a pair of slacks. “Easier to wash me then it is to do clothes.” He pulled them on.

They heard the door open and Ruby sagged with relief. “Finally, Oz is here.”

James paused and drew her into a hug. Ruby happily snuggled into his chest, she was so used to the warm metal now. She took several deep breaths of his smoky scent. “Thanks, needed this.”

“Me too. This sort of thing is always stressful for everyone. But it’s not over yet, all hands on deck, we brought Adam in and I will not let him down.” James withdrew and they walked back to the living room.

Ozpin had already removed all of his layers and rolled up his sleeves. The room stunk strongly of iron and antiseptic. The couch had been covered with clean towels and the blood removed from the floor.

“How’d you do that?” James was very surprised to see his furniture saved from a bloody death.

“Magic. For what little Aura we have right now it seemed worth it.” Ozpin was sitting beside Adam. “I helped his insides, but I haven’t had much to share lately either.” He got up and stretched. “He’s broken out in fever, probably infected with half a dozen different things. We’ll have to take him to the hospital.”

“Freedman is on his way, we can’t take him to the hospital, people have seen him down in Mantle. Plus you haven’t formally pardoned him and cleared his file yet.” Weiss said, she sat down on the opposite sofa.

Ozpin carefully took one of Adam’s soaked bandages on his arm and started to unwrap it. “These still need cleaning.”

Qrow reappeared with now the needle, forceps and needle drive cleaned of blood. “I got these cleaned up too. I know you should replace them but with everything going on, I figured keeping them was better. I’ll sterilize everything later.”

James walked over and helped Ozpin, he grabbed a cloth and soaked it in the antiseptic before starting to clean the cuts. “We needed to worry about his guts first. Then I wanted to clean up.”

“Given how much blood was one the floor that is very understandable.” Oz held Adam’s arm as James took the needle driver and forcep from Qrow. He threaded the needle with ease and started to stitch the thinner cuts together. The dagger fingers of the Grimm did not open him the same way a sword would have.

Adam came around at the pain and was surprised to see the two men working at him. “Can I have more painkillers?” He could feel the sweat on his brow, he was burning up.

“No.” Weiss shook her head. “The doctor will be here soon to fill you full of antibiotics he can decide if you can have more.” She offered him a glass of water. “You can have water though.”

“Thanks.” Adam lifted his head up as much as he could, the pain was making all of his muscles lock up.

Ruby held his head and neck while Weiss carefully dribbled the water into him. Ruby couldn’t help but pet through the thick red locks as he rested his chest heaving from the effort.

A knock came from the main door, Qrow hurried over and opened it wide to allow Doctor Freedman to enter the room. His glasses glinted when they rested on the faunus lay down on the couch looking more dead than alive. Clearing his throat he parted his coat and removed a small plastic bag with several strips of tiny foiled tablets. “You owe me for this James.”

* * *

Adam was quickly moved to James’s bed as it would be easier to keep him comfortable and sleeping on a proper bed. The doctor had brought a collapsible IV stand and had Adam full of liquids as well as painkillers and the much needed antibiotics. The dark skinned man looked over his latest patient, he had been surprised to treat a faunus and something about him struck him as familiar. Still all the wounds had been cleaned, stitches applied where needed and all the dressings redone. Oz’s work on his insides had reduced the bleeding for the stomach wound but it would still be a little while before he returned to the field. Assuming an infection didn’t set in. “He will need to stay in bed for at least two days. I am sure I don’t need to say how he will need to be constantly monitored and if that fever gets worse, take him to the hospital.”

“Understood, thank you for this house call Doctor.” James dipped his head to the doctor.

“You’re welcome James, though I can see why you didn’t take him to a hospital to begin with. Good luck.” He showed himself out, there wasn’t anything more he could do.

Qrow walked over and sat on the edge of the bed. Adam was blissfully drugged into unconsciousness and with the doctors departure there was just him and James in the room. “I can’t believe I miscalculated so much.”

“It was a new Grimm, you can’t beat yourself up for not knowing the breaking point of it’s armour.” James did not like where this was going. That ever present Semblance hung thick in the air, he wouldn’t be surprised if it had played a part in Adam’s injuries.

“I should have waited for a clearer shot, I could have taken it’s head instead-.”

James stopped Qrow with a hand on his shoulder. “Qrow,” he sighed. “What is done is done. I am sure that there were other actions you could have taken, for all you know those other paths could have ended with Adam’s head severed from his shoulders. There is no point in wondering at the what ifs. It is over now. Once I’ve rested a bit and recovered some Aura, I will go into him again and set about clearing any foreign bacteria. We are already on stand by for anything odd showing up.”

The door opened and Ozpin walked it, he shut it softly behind him. “We all need to talk. One thing after another just keeps happening and we haven’t gotten a chance to breathe and talk to each other.”

James sat on the edge of the bed and crossed his arms and ankles. “You are right, we haven’t had a touch base in several days at least. Where would you like to start?”

Ozpin pulled James’ Scroll out of his pocket. “You are still getting hate mail. Of the personal manner. It’s started to get mixed in with some thanks for helping out with the plague. However I wouldn’t be surprised if something happened if you went out in public in Atlas.”

“Something to avoid then. The last thing we need is to fuel the media.” James nodded, he wasn’t surprised. The plague hadn’t hit Atlas yet, so between the panic and then the stewing in their homes. I am not surprised people are grabbing onto something.”

“That fucking party set this whole thing off. Are we going to _ do _ anything about that?” Qrow asked, flicking a hand out. “I mean we have a target.”

Ozpin gave Qrow a deadpanned look. “And what would you suggest? Storm the Schnee manor then what? I don’t think any of us have given Willow enough credit.”

“What? Think she’d use it against us again? Her own daughter?” Qrow asked.

“She already did once. Or it was Watts. Why the hell does Schnee manor have cameras to begin with?” Oz rubbed a temple. “Either way, we are at a disadvantage. Anything we do not in your office or here will be subject to scrutiny. Going to the Schnee manor is stupid, to do so makes everything worse. All that would do is give them more power over us, all it would take is for one of us to lose our tempers.”

The red eyed man huffed. “Weiss deserves some chance to have at her mom at least.”

James shook his head. “Be that as it may. We can’t get involved with that. Or if we do… it can only be Weiss and myself. I can only go because she is my fiancee, it would be odd if I didn’t go.”

Qrow ground his teeth. “Yeah you’re right. We can’t just go on ignoring it. Whether it was Willow, Jacques.” He spat the name. “Or Watts. They bent us over and buggered us damn good at that party.”

“Agreed.” Ozpin dropped his hand. “But I don’t think now is the time. If you want a go at Willow, while it would be pointless anything with Weiss’s parents. Well we need to have the home terf. Just don’t do anything rash Qrow. I get you’re angry and you’re angry for what it did to Weiss but we are at a disadvantage.”

James cut in before Qrow could growl more. “Ozpin is right, besides we’d have to consult with Weiss. It’s her family.”

“I know. Stupid fucking Atlas nobles.”

Ozpin and James could feel Qrow stewing. “Right, so Watts is still a problem. He’s probably got his sticky fingers in some of the systems.” James got up and started to pace. “He helped write the code for Mantle’s security, even if Winter got that overhaul we discussed in place. Watts is a very real threat, with us all scrambling to fight the plague, I am very worried he’s got one up on us.”

“You think he could be lurking in the tech side of the cities?” Ozpin asked.

“I’d be surprised if he’s not. I am wondering why he hasn’t turned off the heating for Mantle or something like that yet. What is stopping him?” James stroked his short beard.

“Considering the plague, if he had a plan that he was following while we were at that party. This plague would have been just as disruptive to him as it has been to us. There is also that Watts would be trying to keep himself safe. You’re the only one that could help him if he got sick.” Ozpin walked over to the bed and climbed onto it and crossed his legs.

“I was surprised to see Tyrian down in Mantle… once I had a chance to think about it. How is it that Tyrian isn’t worried about the plague.”

“Maybe he’s just too crazy?” Ozpin offered.

James paused and looked at Oz with a scolding look. “Really Ozpin? Tyrian may be insane but he’s not stupid. If he was we would have found him by now and he’s been annoying elusive… even to you Qrow.”

“Yeah, get Winter to send the Huntsmen down in Mantle dealing with the Grimm. Heck use the Ace Ops if you have too. But I think that I’m wasted in Mantle… What about the faunus? There is no way shoving all those faunus up into Atlas is going smoothly. It must be causing problems.”

“It really is.” Ozpin sighed. “I don’t know what to do with it either. In Vale the faunus were just another part of the population, not apart from it the same way it has happened in Mantle. Even in Mistral it wasn’t really a thing. Now I feel like I’m trying to fight against a powder keg. It’s gonna explode and we can’t stop that.”

Qrow massaged a fingertip, the new claws he was still getting used to sheathing and extending. “Why don’t we ask Adam when he wakes? He knows the faunus at least a bit. He can stand to them as one of them, in a way none of us can.”

“You could stand by him. Leave the gloves off and start extending your reputation to the faunus communities. Ozpin, we might as well just clear out Adam’s file. So even if someone tries to connect the dots there will be nothing to find. Let Adam do what he’s good at, rally the faunus and hopefully calm them down. There is no way we can get the nobles to cool off, but those who haven’t had it as well might be easier to work with. Defuse things.” James resumed pacing.

“I will ask Adam if he’s willing.” Ozpin looked over to the sleeping faunus.

“At least that is something. Alright what else?” The Atlasian asked. Ozpin and Qrow looked at each other and then to James together. “Oh I don’t like that look.”

“We need to talk about your PTSD, before it gets out of hand.” Ozpin got up and walked to the door. “And given that the girls are very involved we should do that with them.”

James shivered and was the last out of the room. He paused to give Adam one last look but he was still sleeping peacefully. Someone would have to check on him in a few minutes. All five reconvened in the living room. Weiss and Ruby had tea ready and were cuddled together just enjoying the moment of stillness. He smiled just taking in the scene with the petite girls dozing on each together. Ruby with her legs astride Weiss’s lap and her head on the Schnee’s shoulder. While Weiss had an arm around her and her cheek resting on Ruby’s head as they dozed, the tea they had made steeping in the pot.

Qrow walked over and sat down just behind Ruby. He reached out and pet through the long soft wavy red locks. Ruby stirred and yawned. “Oh oops, did we crash?”

“Just a little.”

Ozpin sat down on the opposite couch heavily. He was tired too, there was so much to stay on top of every day. Beyond managing Atlas Academy and the other councilman, Winter occasionally asked for help as well. The stress was getting to everyone. From the lowest Dust miner to even the Schnees’. Still the problem to address now was a smaller one, one of family. “We need to speak about something together and make arrangements together.”

Weiss yawned and rubbed the sleep dust from her eyes. “What?”

James poured the tea and didn’t meet her eyes. He knew he had a problem and was just grateful he hadn’t forced it on her yet. Ruby and her power, if Ruby hadn’t been so central to all of them maybe his urges would have been forced onto Weiss.

“James has… lashed out a few times in a manner that can not be ignored.” Ozpin said as James served him a cup of tea.

The General’s eyes flashed over to Ozpin. “Oz? Where are you going with this?”

“You fought with Ruby, when she only wished to go to classes while at the heart of Atlas. Spanked her without prior negotiation and discussion. Changing this up in the bedroom is one thing, but to strike with the intent to punish is completely another. Then you almost cut Cordovin’s throat open, just for suggesting that Ruby be studied.” Ozpin sipped his tea. “You know this is a problem.”

“You know as well as I Ozpin that Ruby is the one at most risk here. I was doing what I needed to keep her safe from those who would kill her or worse. Was I really wrong in keeping her there with me where I could protect her?” James’ voice rose a touch. “I only had her best interests and safety in mind.”

“Being poked and prodded wouldn’t be that bad. Do I agree we should prevent it at all cost. But I’ve got more than my own personal dislike of doctors to back that up. Drawing a weapon against Cordovin was completely unnecessary. Had Ruby not stepped in, I would have. I understand that you are worried about Neo but again you took it too far. Yes Ruby should have been more understanding as well but we will work with you first then her.”

“Cordovin was there because of Watts. I’m certain he had something to do with her showing up to take Ruby. There’s no way she was at wasn’t being used. As for the rest you have been Ruby’s Dom for how many years now, how is it you have neglected your responsibility in introducing her to the lifestyle we’ve ALL chosen.”

Ozpin set his cup down with a _ clank _. “First off. Things went too quickly at Mistral for a long while there and it didn’t come up. We were just happy to be together and we did not need it. Two, she was made pregnant again fairly quickly, we hadn’t yet stabilized to a point where boredom would creep in. I was not going to introduce new stresses to a pregnant woman. Three, I don’t enjoy impact play. Neither does Qrow, it is not something either of us reach to expect in the most extreme situations as you well know. Four-.” Ozpin pointed at his limp arm. “I CAN’T. Even if I wanted to, there is no way I would do any delicate scenes with one arm. Should something go wrong it would be doubly difficult to respond quickly. I have taught her little things as has Qrow and Lydia. But a 24/7 lifestyle has not been something we’ve had time to do.”

James looked away, his gaze seemingly stuck to the wall as thoughts swirled in his head. For a brief moment he broke away to glance at Ruby, still cradled with Weiss but now Qrow had joined the cuddle fest growing on the couch. Then he turned back to Ozpin, feeling very chagrined. “Maybe I went too far.” His voice was the quietest it had been since they walked in. “I’m sorry Oz, I shouldn’t have tried pinning the blame on you. I understand it doesn’t do anything for you and that your arm… I just…”

“Which is why we are having this conversation. Your reactions to even the smallest of provocations have been extreme. Ruby, Cordovin… Adam. Yes I woke up when you pinned him to a wall and I did listen. Three times in almost as many days. We all know that Vale hurt you James, but we as a group have never talked about it. You promised me if I spoke to a doctor and told him the complete truth you’d do the same. I’m calling in on that promise you owe me now. Talk to us, make us understand. Then we can move on to how to help you. We have ideas but we do need the whole story first.”

“Hmm.” James let out a long sigh, his shoulders dropping. “Vale, it all went to shit Oz. The knights on my ship were suddenly activated and began shooting at me, bringing down the ship. I saw them shooting innocent people down, my own students fighting the machines as they turned. As the figurehead and General of Atlas, all of her acts reflect onto me. You understand don’t you Oz, the burden of an entire city looking to you, seeing Vale and thinking of you? When a mistake is made or an accident happens it’s always easier to blame someone else and Vale… well it was so much more.”

“Yes, I did put Mistral back together after Leonardo’s neglect. We stand before all of them and I do understand that. You aren’t the only person with a face that history will remember… but it’s more than that isn’t it. The difference is my power only failed. Yours turned on you.” Ozpin sighed and traced the lip of his cup. “James… what is the fear? That is what is making you lash out. Anxiety, fear and panic, these are powerful emotions. That we as people do not give enough credit. What are you so afraid of? If it was as simple as Salem you wouldn’t be lashing out at Adam or Cordovin… or Ruby.”

“Fear?” The room was deathly silent. “I’m afraid that we will fail. Does it matter how strong we fight to become? How many we save? How much of Remnant remains if everything else crumbles around us? Salem is going to win, she can’t be killed, she can’t be stopped and nothing we do will change that. I’m going to fail to protect everything that is important to me, the things and people I can’t live without.” James fought back the burning behind his eyes but was unable to stop them from going bright. “I don’t want my people to suffer, I don’t want to lose any of you. I- can’t.”

“And so you try to control, to protect what you love. That’s something I think we can all understand. I know you and Ruby have talked a little bit about using a BSDM lifestyle to work on that compulsion to control. Ruby has already agreed but as we are now gathered we should talk about it together. Make sure we are all on the same page. Weiss this is primarily for you, Qrow and I have done something while not the same was similar in the past. What do you think?”

Weiss looked over at Ruby. “Why Ruby? Why not me?”

“Is this because I can have a clearer understanding of Ruby’s needs and boundaries due to being bonded to her?”

Ozpin sighed and rubbed a temple. “No, it’s because you are already trying to control her and she is alright with being controlled. It’s because you fear Neo stabbing her in the back even when at Atlas. No offense to you Weiss or any of the teams. But Ruby is our… focal point our linchpin. You know that James… we all do. We all know what would happen to us if something happened to Ruby. To protect you control James, you always have. Ruby, unlike you Weiss, needs that protection to attempt what I have in mind with you rather than Ruby would be ineffective. James has controlled Atlas for years and yes, duties just recently have started to be dedicated down the chain of command. But till there is an election at the end of the day James is responsible for everything Winter and I do. I am right in my guess that it’s the… military life that has given you structure. Ruby is already aware and James has started the process, but I would like to _ cut _ that dependency on Atlas. Your work has been your crutch, your way to cope. It will get you into trouble if we don’t do something about it.”

Weiss nodded a few times slowly. “Yeah I can see that. I’m fine with this James. I was often very frustrated that I couldn’t help more when I did live here last year.”

James took a cup of tea for himself and settled onto the couch beside Ozpin. “So what are you thinking Ozpin?”

“Well a Dominate and Submissive lifestyle. Not to be confused with Master and Slave if you are confused Weiss. In the past Qrow has dressed me, done errands or I have selected his clothes for the day. Basically exerted control over his day to day life. I purpose something similar. I can step back a bit and you may if everyone is in agreement take over James. Pick what Ruby wears for a day while she accompanies you. Or even when not and you can check whenever you wish. She already knows to walk with you on your right at all times. What else would you want James? If we can create a situation that reduces your dependence on Atlas as a purpose for everything in your life. We can move to what I think the next step could be.”

The General hummed, he could see what Ozpin was planning. “Clothes would be a good start. Things out of sight, I understand that we have reached out to Maria to teach Ruby while I am busy. Hmm. I would still want her to accompany me throughout the day during the duration of this plague. After which we’d have to revisit.”

“That was what I was thinking as well. Once things quiet down a bit I would propose that we… how to phrase it. Reduce the control, by starting small. Like letting Ruby pick what to wear for a day. Then depending how you feel about that reduction in control. We can go from there. I do think that this will be most effective after the election but laying down some small steps so you don’t completely drift when you are not General or Headmaster anymore will be key.” Ozpin picked up his tea and had a sip. “Any thoughts?”

“It wouldn’t be a bad time for Ruby to learn more protocol. Where to walk is a start but maybe private versus public address might be a thing. Or Sir just in a sexual context. Dressing James isn’t realistic with the hours he keeps but an end of day massage can be both a service and a protocol. Not to mention it would be good for James.” Qrow said, the idea of Ruby learning more protocol was thrilling to him.

“I was doing that a bit already so I am good with that.” Ruby said looking between the four of them. “I’m okay with all of the ideas so far. I am sure I’ll still feel a bit stifled but to have a reason beyond ‘it’s for my own good’ will help.”

“I like this. I am sure we’ll have growing pains and will be adding in things as we think of them. Like what about sleeping arrangements when at home?” Weiss asked.

“I don’t think putting any changes in there would be wise. She sleeps with me at the camp as it is.” James shook his head. “I don’t want to take away from Ozpin and Qrow.”

Ruby spoke up. “Yeah I still want my Qrow and Ozpin time. Maybe outside of the flat you can have control or in preparation for leaving but within I can do what I want. Maybe even push your buttons a little bit?” She made a small squeezing motion with two fingers.

Ozpin shook his head. “Making a stable dynamic is more important. After the election and after James is at a point where small releases of control do not bother him. _ Then _we can test other things. If you push to fast Ruby it will only make him more paranoid and stressed. Which is the opposite of what we are trying to achieve. Stability and a… reduction of a dependence on control and Atlas is the goal.”

“This is all well and good but what if something happens to Atlas?” Qrow asked flicking a pair of fingers outward.

“I will have to accept that. That I can’t save everyone and yes that will be hard but if I don’t do something about this… well I wouldn’t be surprised if I did do something that I’d regret. I did,” He nodded in admittance. “almost cut Cordovin’s throat open. General or not that would have been bad.”

“And keeping Ruby safe will be infinitely easier than keeping all of Atlas and Mantle safe. We can’t have you losing your mind should Salem appear. I almost lost it when the Sand Pest first showed up. You have no idea how much it helped that you and Adam did as you were told and stripped when you first told me.” Ozpin admitted.

“I remember you were terrified. Now you just seem resigned.” James said, grateful the conversation was turning away from him.

Oz nodded and sighed as he gathered his thoughts. “Alright, we shall start with this. Is everyone alright with the current arrangement? And we’ll revisit as things progress?”

“Yes.”

“I think it’s a good idea.”

“Don’t forget you’ve got to share James.” Qrow smirked.

That made James chuckled. “Wouldn’t dream of it otherwise Qrow.” He looked out the window. “I suppose I should get back down to Mantle.” Just thinking about it made fatigue pull at his shoulders. All this time he wanted to be the hero, for his people for all of Atlas. To be the strong bastion to keep them safe. With no regard to how it was destroying him or how it would destroy him should Atlas become another Beacon.

His gaze fell on Ruby, they were trying to get him to subconsciously replace Atlas with her. A more realistic goal. Something he could truly protect in a way that would never be possible for Atlas. Ozpin was letting him keep his faults, in an effort to moderate and heal but not outright cure. He was afraid of Salem, the Black Queen. If anyone betrayed him, well he didn’t know what he would do. He needed to trust them, needed them to trust him. To lose that would be shattering. If Atlas fell, would this, would _ Ruby _ be able to keep him from falling with it?

Ruby broke his train of thought. “There is no point in going down right now. We are all out of Aura and wouldn’t be able to help anyone. Do you have to go back to the Academy Oz?”

Ozpin rubbed a hand over his face. “I probably should but on the other hand it’s totally a reasonable time to stay away as well. If Sleet has a problem with it then he can always call my Scroll.”

“So food and a movie?” The silver eyed woman asked.

“Sounds like a plan.” Weiss bounced up and stretched with her fingers above her head and woven together.

James got up as well. “I will go check on Adam.”

Ruby and Weiss headed to the kitchen as James left. Qrow moved over to sit beside Oz. “Do you really think this will be enough? To help him?”

“No. If Salem were to leave us alone for a year maybe but I don’t think that is the case. Things have been too quiet on that front. If Atlas falls I expect James to take it very badly but Ruby kicked me in the ass when I was bad and helped me see my problems. She held you together while we were apart. If there is anyone who can grab the pieces of a broken man and put them back together again. It’s her.” Ozpin slumped, he hated to put so much on Ruby but all he could do was give structure. The rest would be up to her and James.

“And Weiss?”

“If she was a target it would work as well, but she’s not. There is no real ever present threat to her, to try this with her would be to hallow to hold any real weight on his psyche. Right now Ruby is the only one this could work with.”

“I see, as much as I don't like it. She’s our wife. I get we are trying to work out becoming a proper unit but we aren’t yet. James has issues and we are still trusting him not to hurt her.” Qrow clenched his fists.

“We are in her very mind. If James pushes too far we will be there, she is not defenseless even against him. We both _ chose _ not to get involved when he spanked her. We trusted him and he did the right thing. I could have stopped him at any time, I could have helped Ruby. But I agreed with James and he did something that I will not and the message did sink in.” Ozpin said. “Ruby, I don’t think is concerned enough for her own safety. She is too happy and trusts too much in her friends. Not that I blame her for that but they aren’t fully trained, they aren’t on par with Neo or Cinder. I know she knows that but she doesn’t act on it. Perhaps this will be as good for her as it is for James, maybe she will learn something as well.”

“I sure hope so.” Qrow sighed letting the tension go. “Having her be more aware of just how much danger she is in just in the day to day would make me a lot less stressed.”

* * *

Yang Xaio Long was miserable. She was warm, full but exhausted and pale. She burrowed her head to Clover’s chest as the mini series played in the background. It was a story she knew very well and didn’t have to pay attention too. She was only just over a day in and she felt awful. She had even been given iron pills to help combat the inevitable anemia. With anemia came fatigue so she was sleeping on and off, while cuddled up on Clover. A big heavy woolen blanket wrapped around them as Clover idly pet her head.

The headmaster in training felt her stir. “Do you need anything? You do feel a little feverish.”

“Just really tired, I think my pad is alright right now I just can’t wait for it to be over.” Yang grumbled.

“I messaged Ozpin earlier and he let your teachers know that you’d miss a couple days. So you don’t have to worry about that.” Clover twirled a blonde lock around a finger.

“Thanks, I hate making that kind of call… hey do you really want to be headmaster?”

“I never really thought about it. It’s a good job a career path I never thought I’d be offered, but I like leading the Ace Ops. Being a headmaster is the next logical step and I am very lucky to have Ozpin and James to teach me. I mean they have always been living legends. So… yeah I’m happy to be the one to replace James. I don’t have his same mind for strategy but as he said himself, he’s not going far just stepping out of the spot light so if I need help, I’ll have it.”

“Well I’m glad it really is your choice sometimes with Ozpin I am never really sure what choice is. He offered Pyrrha the choice to be the Fall Maiden but when someone like that offers you a job like that. How do you say no?”

“Easy. You say that you don’t want to be part of some secret war and that you want to live to be a hundred and have half a dozen kids. Then trust in them to find someone else. I bet if Ozpin had asked your sister Ruby would have said yes too. Some people are made for the battlefield and some aren’t. Pyrrha, I knew about her before the Vytal tournament. She was a warrior, being a huntress wasn’t just a job to her. Same with your sister, it’s not just a job it’s something more to her. She’s very mature and I think now sees a life beyond being a huntress but I bet that just came with time and was something she realized when she had a baby. That life can and should be more than just battle.”

“Hmm, I guess you are right. As much as Ozpin trusted in Pyrrha. Pyrrha should have trusted more in Ozpin, but she did want to fight and want to help.” Yang sighed, she had looked up to Pyrrha. Pyrrha was easy to look up to after all, she was such an amazing fighter and person. “I just wish I was more like Pyrrha. She would have saved Blake.”

“You think about her a lot, would you tell me more about her?” Clover asked.

“She was a cat faunus and my girlfriend. Before I knew her she was an activist for the White Fang but had got out and come to Beacon to be a huntress to help the people she had hurt. After Beacon fell she went home and I stayed with my dad at Patch. We eventually met up at Mistral and tried to be girlfriends again but she had this guy named Sun that I think she just liked more. She came with us to Argus and died there.” Yang sniffed, it still hurt but it was steadily less with each passing day.

“Well, I don’t know what to say. She’s gone and there was probably nothing that you could have done about it or you would have done it.”

“You’re right. I didn’t even see it happen.”

A loud BANG BANG BANG. Reverberated through the living room. Yang and Clover grumbled at having their cocoon of warmth disrupted as Clover walked to the door and opened it. He almost did a double take at the sight of Robyn standing in on his doorstep. “Robyn to what do I owe this pleasure.”

“You know damn well what! Let me in or I’ll shout this whole place down.” Robyn pointed a finger at his chin.

“Fine.” Clover stepped out of the way and let Robyn in shutting the door firmly behind her. “Now though isn’t really a good time.”

Robyn stopped surprised seeing Yang on the couch. “You look terrible.”

“And you made my hot water bottle move.” Yang glared at her with tired eyes.

“Wow you doing a Valean Clover?” The dark skinned woman took a step away stunned. “Didn’t figure you for the type.”

Yang and Clover scowled. “For someone who’s supposed to be for the little people so much you sure are good at making an arse out of yourself.” Yang snarled forcing herself to stand up and look less vulnerable. 

Robyn laughed. “Funny your sister said something similar to me.”

The blonde smiled. “My sister is kick ass, I bet she could beat you in a fight. After all James wouldn’t have brought her to be his second if he didn’t think she could handle you if she needed to. That must suck to see he thinks a student is better than you.”

The smile fell away. “Why is that? What makes her so special?”

Yang snorted. “Wouldn’t you _ love _to know. Why are you here?”

Clover walked over to wrap an arm around Yang to help her stand tall and proud. “Yes what has brought you to my room at six in the evening when I am sure there is some poor starving faunus for you to be stealing food for.”

“I saw your name listed for election… for the headmaster seat that I was trying to get. So how the heck did you get past the General?! And why wasn’t it aired?” Robyn growled.

“I didn’t have to fight him, he’s planning to abdicate the seat to me.” Clover said flatly. Robyn’s pure shock was impressive.

Robyn’s jaw was on the floor. There was no way in her mind that Ironwood would willingly give up power! There had to be something else going on here. “I don’t believe you. The General has held almost absolute power over Atlas and Mantle for almost two decades he wouldn’t just. _ Give _ that up!” She almost stamped her foot.

“Maybe you don’t know the General as well as you think you do.” Clover said. “I am already being trained to replace him.”

Robyn’s cheeks flushed with rage. “Excuse me.” She turned on her heel and paused. “Good luck in the election.” She slammed the door behind her.

Yang let herself lean into Clover. “So what was that about?”

“Probably equal parts righteous anger and jealousy.” Clover guided her gently to the couch.

They settled back down and Clover pulled the blanket back up over her shoulders as she rested her head on his chest. “Sorry about her. I was surprised to see her up here.”

Yang felt the fatigue pulling at her again. “It’s fine, I bet she will be stealing something.”

“She’s not that stupid, not after being caught on camera visiting me here. Do you need anything?” Clover asked petting her head.

“Just a nap I think, then more juice and a shower.” Yang’s eyes were already falling, this was painful and exhausting.

* * *

Steam curled through the air, twin shower heads poured scalding hot water down about two lovely ladies. The water soaked long red locks darken them to almost black but the straight white couldn’t be so easily darkened. Dusty pink nipples were vastly different. One tipped heavy full breasts, ripe and perky with youth and had nursed a child. The other set hung from… well her nipples. As was often referred to under their breath, a tittles wonder. Weiss however didn’t mind, she’d rather play with Ruby’s big lovely bouncy breasts.

“Weiss~.” Ruby moaned as she leaned back against the warm wall. Weiss had knelt down and sucked lightly at a nipple.

Weiss kissed her way up the curve of a gorgeous breast. “What~?”

“Can we talk a little bit? I mean one reason we are having a girls only shower was. A to have the water too hot for the boys and two for some alone time.” Ruby reached out and down trailing her fingers over Weiss’s pale skin to rest on her hips. She stepped away from the wall as Weiss stood up and did the same. Their bodies pressed together in the middle of the shower. Ruby made sure to shut the bonds so she could have a private conversation with Weiss.

Weiss tilted her head and reached up to cup Ruby’s cheek. “Always, I should really thank you for helping James.”

“I… I just have a hard time believing you’re just so okay with it.” Ruby said softly nuzzling Weiss’s hand.

“When this plague is over. I’ll marry James, that way we both have him. Really Ruby please stop worrying about this. I’m not some petty gold digger. I love you and I love James. Qrow has said a couple times he loves me without directly stating it. I know that you’re special, we all know you’re special. I am normal but you’re not and James sees that. Honestly I’m glad it’s you and not me.” Weiss dipped down and kissed her lips gently.

“I get that, it’s just hard and stressful. I’ll be happy when you two marry and I’m happy that I can help. That we are trying to catch this damage from Beacon now before it explodes and James hurts someone.” Ruby looked away, thinking about all the times when Qrow had been well and truly far gone. “Qrow… well you know.”

“I do, I’ll make everyone tea and give them a place to rest their heads but you’re the one that holds us together. Ozpin wouldn’t be the man he is today without you. Qrow would probably be dead.” Weiss dropped her hand so they could snuggle, body to body. Breasts pushed flush together. “Maybe James and I would still be here. But we are all better for having you in the middle. I am not jealous of you, I am glad to have you to help us all. Love comes in many forms and we are all learning to love each other.”

Ruby kissed Weiss chastely. “You’re right and thank you Weiss. For everything, for being my best friend. Well not counting Ozpin and Qrow.”

Weiss giggled and gave her a esko kiss. “Best friends and lovers forever.”

“At least till we find a way to extend our marriages to bring everyone on at least on paper.”

Both girls giggled and Weiss said. “I don’t think that’s needed and it’s hard to do especially in Atlas.”

“I know, it’s just wishful thinking. Besides I don’t want to give up my last name as sexy as Ironwood is. Ironwood-Branwen. Now that is going to be a name for history.” Ruby grinned.

“I don’t think we could avoid going down in history at this point.” She kissed Ruby’s cheek.

“Yeah, there is still a lot hanging over our heads. In a way this plague gave us time to think.”

“Still no more talk of that. Let's play and enjoy the water. Stress and politics is for another day.”

Ruby nodded and drew her hands down to hold Weiss’s tight butt cheeks. “You’re right. Sorry.” Kisses became long and deep, hands roamed and stroked. The steam curled around them, water dripped down on their warm white skins.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ardy: Thank you too: ZoeyTheWeeb, Fluffy_the_beowolf, Baker1762, Sportsfangirl815 and The_evilburger for your comments!


	31. Cinnamon Rolls

“This is insane.” Jaune said as the train rocked and he was pushed into Marrow’s front. “Uh oops.” Blush darkened his cheeks. Jaune brushed down Marrow’s dark grey trench coat.

Marrow’s cheeks were just as bright. “It’s fine.” His tail started to wag, he reached back and grabbed it before it disturbed any of the other passengers. “So… why are you the one going on the mighty and great hunt for cinnamon rolls?”

“Well Lie is busy keeping Nora out of trouble and anywhere Lie goes Nora will follow… and Nora is the most likely one to get into trouble out here. The cafe is cutting back so sweet things are getting hard to find… so yeah I got to go. I still need a native guide though.” Jaune adjusted his hold on the handrail above his head.

“So you recruited me and here I thought this was just a date.” Marrow grinned and snapped his fingers. “Shucks.”

“Well you’ve stolen enough of my hot chocolate enough for this to be a third date.” Jaune offered.

The wagging intensified and Marrow pulled his tail around his hip to keep it controlled. “Good to know. It’s also not my fault you make such good hot chocolate.”

Jaune reached down and started to pet the tail. “You learn a trick or two when you live with Ozpin for a year.”

Marrow glanced around to see civilians watching them. Most all were human and many were sneering. “Maybe we should table this though, unless we want to stir up crap.”

The blonde looked around and sighed. “Yeah… freaking Atlasians.”

“Hey I’m Atlasian!” Marrow exclaimed.

“No you’re Atlas. Not really the same thing when you think about it.”

  
“Truer words never said.”

The train slowed down as they entered the market district. It was a cluster of tall buildings, all the shops were within. Even though Atlas was climate controlled it would be a waste to have anything more than necessary outdoors. They headed into the closest building, the ground floor was produce, meats and a bakery. None of which looked to be in great shape. The produce was the only one that still had mostly full shelves, as it was supplied by Atlas. The meat had largely bare shelves, places for fish were completely barren. Marrow and Jaune headed over to the bakery. While it wasn’t doing as badly as the meats but not as good as the produce either. Jaune headed off following the sweet smell of cinnamon rolls.

Marrow noticed that many of the sweets were missing. Things that required a lot of eggs or milk had been cut back to only a few each. He pursed his lips, Clover had mentioned that rationing was already happening behind the scenes but that Ozpin didn’t want a panic to set in. Without Mantle things were going to get dicey soon.

Jaune made his purchases and almost gagged at the price. Little box in hand he walked out with Marrow. “I got one for you, do you wanna hang out? Nora and Lie are waiting at the gardens.” He blushed waving towards the train.

“You sure? I kinda figured that you and them were a uh _ thing._” Marrow shrugged.

Jaune sighed. “Yeah kind of, more of a Vale thing. They held me up after the Fall of Beacon and one thing just led to another. So yeah, now we are a thing but I’m not bound to them or anything like that.”

“I get it, I mean there is a lot of stuff online right now with people digging into James’ time at Beacon and putting the pieces together between him and Oz and Qrow.”

“Yeah same idea.” Jaune said as they walked back to the train. They had to wait at the stop as the one they came on was long gone. Marrow shifted back and forth awkwardly, he had never dated a human before. “So we are just gonna meet up with them and…?”

“Well Lie wanted to see the crystal gardens. We’ve been doing so much school work and when we first arrived no one really felt like exploring. Now we need to blow off some steam in a way that won’t put Nora into napsvile for the rest of the day. Plus we figured with all the Sand Pest paranoia it would be a lot more empty than usual.”

“That’s a good thought, I mean it’s not gotten up here yet thanks to the General. So we might as well make use of the fear for some alone time.” Marrow glanced over at Jaune, they were the same height. Neither wore their huntsman gear and Jaune had a hood up over his head. “...So what’s with the wolf knot?”

Jaune laughed and pulled his hood down, the middling length wolf knot was still high up on the back of his head. One nice thing about it was that he could move it around if he wanted more protection from the elements. “Well, it is Atlas and cold. So rather than getting it cut, Lie or Nora braids it to keep my bangs out of my face while still giving me the benefits of it. It’s really handy to just let it down when I need a scarf.”

“It looks good on you too.” Marrow blushed as he spoke before thinking about it.

Jaune pulled his hoodie around his neck but smiled. “Thanks. One of these days I need to buy more ties for it but it’s pretty low on the things to spend money on right now. Besides, I’ve got a helmet for when I go into the field.”

“Yeah I saw your armour last time we fought. It was very… er sexy.” Marrow wished the train would arrive before he made a fool out of himself. He really wasn’t sure about the difference in culture here.

Jaune grinned. “I’m glad you think so.”

The train arrived and another group of people got off. Jaune and Marrow found a couple of seats and sat down. The new glut of people that still went to work and about their normal lives at Atlas. Jaune wondered if that was why they were so resistant to working together. They didn’t feel the strain that Mantle did. Everyone could feel that Ozpin didn’t think it was over. Jaune tapped his foot against the steel ground. “So I heard you did a shift on the outer perimeter, how are things down there?”

Marrow sighed, his tail lying limp beside him. “Not good, there is that breach in the wall and people are starting to use it to leave Mantle. With the docks emptied once those left in isolation are either cured or well… gone. Ozpin is setting up another camp there, not to stop people from leaving but to check them over before they go. Winter has been pulling together a mine for temporary housing for those who want to leave Mantle.”

“That will be good in the long run, maybe they’ll make another fishing village for Atlas to trade with. If they find a spot they want to settle long term I can totally see Ozpin helping them build homes and giving them equipment to get them on their feet.” Jaune said. “Besides there is that whole ‘putting all your eggs in one basket argument’. That the people of Solitas have been doing that for a long time now. It’s just taken this long to come back and bite them.”

“Well,” Marrow shrugged. “There are other comminutes, ones that make use of the Grimm weakness to cold. They just aren’t umm… welcoming to outsiders. Mantle was only settled once tech had advanced enough to move south again. Largely because we wanted a port that didn’t spend most of the year frozen.”

“Huh, I did not know that. In Vale you learn mostly about Vale history and in Mistral well no surprise Mistral history. So I ended up missing the course work that went into early Solitas history. Maybe next time things aren’t crazy all the time and when we have global CCT, I’ll find some time to read up on the history of all the kingdoms.”

“Sounds like a plan, you never know when some history lesson will have some cave that our forebears used to hide from Grimm that’s just close enough at hand to be useful to you.”

“Had that happened then?”

“Yup.”

The train slowed down at their stop and they got out. Large amounts of the island that made up Atlas were devoid of buildings. Mostly due to the terrain and the settlements were gathered around the pylons that controlled the climate. Around one such pylon was the agricultural quarter. In a small corner of this quarter was a garden made of carved glass and Dust. A standing tribute to those who discovered the greater applications of Dust that made life in Atlas possible.

Jaune’s head fell back as he took in the crystal arcs with the sunlight shining through. It made webs of light cast down onto sculptures everything from people to flowers. “This is really nice.”

“Hey Jaune!” Nora and Lie came from a side path. The former waved back and forth as she ran over. “Did you get them?”

Jaune opened the box and bowed. “For you oh lovely ginger one. Just one, they are really expensive right now.” 

“Aww,” but Nora was a good girl and picked up only one of the sticky treats. “But I see you got your date!”

“Nora~!” Jaune’s shoulders drooped.

Marrow helped himself to one of the buns. “Ah so there was a master plan to ask me out. I was getting a little confused.”

“Yes.” Lie nodded taking the second to last one. “But I get the feeling that our dear bumbling Jaune does not need any help.”

Jaune grabbed the last one and shut the box. “I am not bumbling!” He had a big bite getting sticky sugar on his cheeks.

Marrow reached over and patted his head. “Shh it’s cute. Come on, let's walk.”

“Sure.” Jaune couldn’t help but grin. They broke away from Nora and Lie and down a path of smooth shining stone. He took a big bite of the roll as he admired how the evening light reflected through the Dust and crystals. It was just as lovely as a flower garden; the structures were just much more sturdy.

Marrow was enjoying the sight as well. All the trouble and conflict running through the city it was nice to take a moment to just enjoy the good of the world. He didn’t miss the way the powdered sugar stuck to Jaune’s cheek and he couldn’t stop the smirk sliding over his lips as he leaned over and gave licked the sweet spot. 

Jaune felt the wet warm tongue and his face burned brightly. “Marrow!” He yelped trying to pull away but the Faunus simply followed him, licking the rest of his cheek for sugary goodness. 

They wandered away from the other pair enjoying the beautiful reflections of light through the crystals. Marrow finished his roll while Jaune more nibbled savouring every bite. He tilted his head to the side he asked. “Why do you eat like that? Why not just wolf it?”

“Oh, uh. Well it’s mine, I don’t have to rush through it.” Jaune took another small bite. “It’s kinda a habit when I don’t have to defend my food from my sisters.”

“Do you have many sisters? I don’t have any siblings.”

“Ehhh… seven.” Jaune blushed.

Marrow’s jaw dropped as he paused. “SEVEN?!”

“Yeah, my dad married twice. Four older sisters from his first wife then three more plus me from my mom. We own a farm out in Vale proper so all hands on deck and not much in the way of medical help back when Vale was up and running as a city.” The blonde shrugged. “It’s not that abnormal. A bunch of the neighbouring farmsteads had families just as big.”

Marrow shook his head. “I forget that the climate is so different down there that it can support numbers like that.”

“You need it. The amount of work would be far too much for only a couple.” Jaune shrugged.

“So why did you decide to become a huntsmen?”

Jaune looked away and huffed. “I had the most in common with my sister Terra. She was lesbian… my dad is really _ traditional _. The farm could never be my home when I had his expectations always breathing down my neck. Huntsman was just a way out, a job. My great great grandfather was a soldier in the Great war. He fought the king and died fighting Grimm… It’s so weird to think he worked for Ozpin and now I am working for the same person.”

“That would be a pretty odd feeling. Then again I’m getting used to the idea that Oz is a whole lot more then he appeared.” Marrow shrugged. “But I haven’t got to work with him much. Clover is though.”

“Anyway what about you? No family?”

“Yeah, died in a Dust mine. But they got me into Atlas Academy, I’ll always be thankful for that.” Marrow leaned over and kissed Jaune’s cheek again.

The blonde blushed and finished his cinnamon roll. They came upon a sitting area, an empty bench was off to one side and Jaune took the chance to sit down. He pulled out a napkin to clean his fingertips. Marrow washed his own fingers with a napkin and then leaned back to look up at the crystal roof. Twilight was setting in and the light faded from the blue Dust. “At least we get a little time off. I’ve been spending most of my time on the perimeter with the rest of my team.”

“School work, so much school work just trying to catch up to the rest of my year. Hard to believe if I was in a normal program I’d only have one year left.” Jaune leaned back to look at the Dust, tracing the cleavage of the Dust with his eyes in the fading light. “I’m just glad that I had Ozpin and Qrow training us when we had several months without a school.”

Marrow was about to speak when his Scroll beeped. He pulled it out and sighed. “Someone just broke into the Eastside greenhouse. We need to investigate.”

“Well we’ve lost the light. Can I come with you?”

“Sure. Come on then.”

  
  


* * *

  
  


James felt the sweat crawl down his back, after their movie everyone’s Aura’s had been restored so there was no point in staying up in Atlas. There were still people down in Mantle that needed help. Winter was closing in more and more, stealing the precious light. He finished the last person in this yurt and sagged down onto his heels.

“This way please.” A guard ushered the happy group out.

James barely noticed as the ten people fled with glee from the tent. He barely noticed Ruby walk over and sit beside him. She placed a hand on his forehead. “You’re running a fever.”

“It’s nothing, I just… it’s getting harder to do this. Like I’ve strained a muscle.” He looked over to her as she leaned up and kissed him. The rush of Aura lacked the usual feeling of strength, now it almost felt like dread. “I think I’ll need to rest soon.”

“It has been a long stressful day.” Ruby pet through his beard, it was coming in but not yet back to where it was before he shaved it.

Shouts started to pierce the yurt and James sighed, he and Ruby stood up together. James led the way out to find five people being held back at gunpoint. Ruby turned away as she saw the people. Their skin cracked open and bleeding, black pustules, red bloodshot eyes. These were people that were going to die if they didn’t get help right away. The guards were twitchy, almost firing as the group advanced.

James stepped forward putting a hand on one of the rifles and pushed it down. “No, we are here to help them.”

“Where did you go?!” A woman yelled, her voice hoarse and lips bleeding.

James stepped up to her and took her hands. His gloves protected him from the blood and pus. “Another life needed my help, I will help you now.”

The other four grabbed at him as well, they knew their hours were numbered. What James found very suddenly when pressed in on from all sides. Was that these five were one family and all their Aura’s resonated with each other. So rather than having one Aura to use and deal with he had five, all at once begging for help. He stretched his Semblance and Aura through all five as he attempted to kill the Sand Pest.

Ruby could only watch with her breath held as she felt whispers of the strain echo over the bond. She could see when James finished because the Aura’s of the people started to heal them. James staggered back a hand going to his head as he swayed. Ruby stepped up just as James collapsed. 

“SIR!” The guards launched forward, helping Ruby shoulder the weight. Ruby reached up to find James unconscious. His Aura was depleted, she reached out to give him more but was shocked when the gift was turned back and returned to her.

“MEDIC!”

“GET A BULLHEAD!”

“Mrs. Branwen-.”

“I’m staying with him.” Ruby glared the doctor who had rushed forward down. “His Aura is rejecting mine, probably stressed his Semblance too far.” 

“We should take him to a hospital. Back to Atlas-.”

“He wouldn’t want that.” Ruby had to let the guards take James’ weight.

“If something has gone wrong with his Aura.” The doctor didn’t like the tiny woman challenging him.

“Then he needs Oz, not a hospital and I have more access to his Aura then anyone else. I’m saying I think his Semblance has been overused. I don’t need your equipment to tell that, he’s never done more than one person at a time before.” Ruby could tell by the doctor’s expression that this was a pointless argument. “Fine, but I am coming with.”

“Fine, seeing as you seem to know so much.” The doctor glared as Ruby kept close as a bullhead swung around to land beside them. They all climbed in and set James down on a stretcher. Ruby saw the group of five looking up at them in wonder and remorse. The blood still stained their faces as their skin healed. She sat back in the seat and turned her attention back to James. The doctor was fusing over him, waving sensors and muttering. _ “Oz, I think James shocked his Semblance.” _

_ “Show me.” _

Ruby relayed the memories of what happened and Ozpin spoke again. _ “Yes, I think you’re right. I have to stay at Atlas right now, minor uprising of nobles demanding that we house faunus at Atlas Academy. James will probably remain unconscious for a day or two… his Semblance may take longer to recover.” _

_ “I’ll stay close to him, Qrow, how is Adam doing?” _

_ “His fever has broken so that’s a good sign. I’m teaching Weiss currently how to give another person Aura, so we are working to help him along. Will James be alright?” _

_ “Hard to say, with his Aura and Semblance so tied together and his Semblance basically… bruised? Strained may be a better word. Hmm, his body also rejected gifted Aura, so that tells me that it’s trying to protect itself from further use.” _

_ “So, rest and time?” _ Ruby asked.

_ “Most likely, once I can get free of this I will meet you at the hospital.” _

_ “Sounds good.” _ Ruby grabbed the seat as the bullhead banked. The two guards were ones that had been on since this all started. Within reason she trusted them. “Ozpin will meet us at the hospital, he’s a specialist and already has a few theories.”

“Yes ma’am.” The guards nodded. They both knew that she was _ intimately _ connected to the General. While there was nothing formally said, orders from her in many of their eyes were orders from their beloved General.

“Yes- yes ma’m?! She’s nothing! Why are you listening to this brat!?” The doctor was starting to turn red in the face.

“She’s his companion and has been down here helping out longer than you have. Doctor.” The guard added the last word on as an afterthought.

“Oh yes another Valean whor-ACK!” The doctor found himself pinned to the bulkhead by the guard. Ruby jumped, the armour of the guard hid all but his mouth which was pressed into a thin line. “She has been helping, no one has Aura that can restore within minutes and yet with her Aura General Ironwood has done so much. Frankly she’s saved more lives then you have or can. I trust her more than you, who the General keeps in his bed is none of my concern or business but I trust the General with my life and he clearly trusts hers with his and that puts her above you. So shut up, sit down.”

The guard dropped the doctor and stood by the bay not looking at Ruby. The doctor fixed his coat and sat down. She looked over to James who was sweating more. She pursed her lips and stepped over to sit on the stretcher. Ruby tested his temperature again, it was rising. Was he sick? The petite woman pulled his tie loose and then opened his trench coat and undercoat. “One of these days we are going to talk about you and your fascination with layers James.” She opened his blue shirt and put a hand on his chest. It was just as clammy as his forehead. “Hmm.”

Ruby shifted and put a hand on his head and bent over closing her eyes. She reached out with her Aura again, following the bond rather than trying to give Aura. She tried to ride the bond on through. _ What ails you? Where are you James? _ His blue Aura moved against her red but allowed her entry. _ “James? Can you hear me?” _

There was silence for a long moment. _ “I’m cold. Why does everything ache?” _

Ruby visually slumped with relief. _ “You passed out after doing the five at once. Oz thinks you finally hit the limit to your Semblance.” _

_ “Why did I collapse then? Usually it just goes out with the Aura.” _

_ “I don’t know, I tried giving you more Aura but it was rejected and turned back to me.” _

_ “I have no idea, this sounds like a problem for Oz.” _

_ “He thinks you’ll be out cold for a couple days-.” _

_ “No that won’t work, people are dying!” _

_ “The docks are empty! Take a break James.” _

_ “Wake me up!” _

_ “No.” _

_ “Ruby!” _

_ “I don’t have any faith that you will actually take a break even if I figured out how to wake you. Nor do we know why you’ve shut down to begin with.” _

_ “Doesn’t matter! Things could go to hell in a day.” _

_ “And if you overdo it again, we’ll all be worse off for it.” _

_ “I want to be awake.” _

_ “Your body has hit the reset button, when it decides to come back online you can properly punish me for disobeying.” _

_ “You bet your arse I’ll be holding you to that… How are you doing this?” _

_ “Using the bond. Not giving you Aura just bring ours closer together. It’s not like what I do with Ozpin and Qrow but it seems to be working.” _

_ “Why are you doing this again?” _

_ “You’re running a fever, can you tell if you’re infected with anything?” _

James let his focus drift away from Ruby’s consciousness, he could feel his own Aura. It was drained but he could also feel what Oz had sent it out to do. The perfect cellar regeneration that allowed for eternal youth. That still worked even with his Aura down to the dregs. _ “I am reasonably sure that I am not infected with anything. A fever must be something else… a physical response to the strain of my Aura perhaps.” _

_ “I’ll be sure to suggest that to Ozpin. I’m more concerned about if it runs too hot. Or if the idiot doctors thinks you are infected. The last thing we need is hysteria around the idea of you being infected or out of the picture for a long period of time. Especially if the outbreak isn’t contained like we hope.” _

The bullhead jerked and Ruby lost focus as she tossed herself forward to keep from falling on her behind. The bay doors opened as the ship landed and Ruby forced herself up and out of the way as the guards grabbed the stretcher. Atlas hospital was massive and pristine, James was rushed straight through emergency. Ruby kept close to the guard that stood up for her and glared down, any doctor that tried to confront her. James was put into an isolation unit. Ruby let the doctors flutter and test before moving to sit down on the bed beside James. He had been stripped down and given a gown. She noticed he was still sweating. A nurse came up and started to speak but Ruby cut her off. “His Doctor is Doctor Freedman, he works here. Get him.”

“Miss you can’t stay if he’s infect-.”

“James isn’t infected, he over used his Semblance and fainted. We’re reasonably sure it’s his body's way of protecting itself from further stress.” Ruby cut in. “I will not be leaving him.”

“How can you be sure miss?” The nurse asked, surprised by the young woman’s sharp tone.

“I can use a form of telepathy, I’ve already asked him. He knows more about what is going on in his body then you could ever hope too.” Ruby took James’s metal hand within hers. “Ozpin will be arriving soon, he will be checking James over as well.”

The nurse took a breath and let it go. She had seen the footage from the farce of a court hearing, had seen the silent communication between the redhead, Ozpin and James. “I will inform the doctors.”

Ruby was glad to be left alone, she could hear the outer doors sealing. She let out a long breath, just hoping that the gossip wasn’t already swirling speculating that James was infected. She had around ten minutes of silence before another doctor returned only this time with Cordovin in tow. Peitro and Doctor Freedman also joined them. Ruby recognized the first doctor bald with tanned skin as the one from Agrus, his name tag red. ‘Doctor Veahun.’

“Miss Ruby, you are looking well but why are you here?” Peitro asked.

“James pushed his Semblance too far. I’ve been recharging him with Aura that I have stored since the plague started. I already asked him about his fever, he says he’s not infected. His Aura also rejected my gifts of Aura to replenish it. Our current theory is that the fainting and unconscious is James’s Aura and Semblance trying to protect itself to heal from this stress.”

“How can you ask him?!” Cordovin couldn’t believe the words coming out of the young woman's mouth.

“Why are you even here?” Ruby asked. “You were told to leave.”

“Someone has to stand up for the rights of science.” Cordovin raised her chin as if she could look down on Ruby.

Doctor Freedman turned his attention away from the two women and studied the machines monitoring James. “His Aura is not regenerating.”

“I don’t know why, there is still enough Aura for me to interact with.” Ruby said.

“How can you do that?” Freedman asked.

Ruby pursed her lips and decided to go with the truth as much as she wished that she was alone with the doctor. “As Ozpin, Qrow and I can share Aura and thoughts. James and I are… working on that same connection. I can ask his mind questions directly through it. It isn’t as strong as Qrow and Ozpin’s connection to me but it’s enough for me to speak with him directly. He is aware, not dreaming per say but still thinking. Ozpin is coming, he knows Aura best.”

“Yet seems so un-inclined to share his knowledge.” Doctor Veahun said.

“We’ve been rather busy.” Ruby glared at him. “You’re also not his GP, get out.”

The doctor brought himself up to his meger height. “I have been studying Aura and you have been avoiding all doctors so a chance to speak with you was too good to ignore.”

“And I have nothing to say to you.”

“Calm yourself Mrs Branwen.” Peitro cut in before daggers started getting thrown back and forth.

“None of you have any right to be here. The only person who can ask me questions is Doctor Freedman.” Ruby crossed her arms over her chest. “Patient doctor confidentiality after all.”

Pietro was surprised by Ruby’s hostility. While he could understand she had a bad experience in the past with Veahun and Cordovin but Penny had told him that Ruby was very kind. So her hostility towards him was baffling. He regarded the other two. “Perhaps we could speak alone Mrs Branwen. I feel as if we got off on the wrong foot.”

“We aren’t done.” Cordovin clenched her first.

“And I am his doctor, leave the both of you.” Doctor Freedman had enough, this was not the time or place for this.

“We’ll be outside.” Veahun pulled Cordovin along, if they pushed too far Doctor Freedman could throw them out. Cordovin went and that left Ruby glaring down Pietro.

Pietro took a deep breath. “I apologize for them Mrs Branwen, you are an oddity and many are very curious about you. I had hoped we could discuss just what you can do.”

“No thank you.”

“Do you mind me asking why?”

Ruby couldn’t help but snarl. “Cause you don’t even understand what you’ve done!”

“Excuse me?”

“Penny! James wanted to take people off the battlefield, there were other projects. I looked them up a bit when I had the free time. Watts had ideas, there was a whole team of you. You were to make soldiers and what do you do?! You make a child! You give her weapons! Someone who knows nothing and understands even less and you make them fight. A BABY FIGHT!” Ruby bristled, like a hiss cat.

“Penny is more then-.”

“No she’s not! She's two years old? Three? She barely understands emotions! She wants to be normal, human and because of you that will never happen! If you wanted a kid that bad you should have found a woman and had a child, find a surrogate if needed. Have you ever thought about what will happen when she gets older? When she understands more?” Ruby clenched her fists. She hated what Peitro had done. “Do you even understand what you’ve stolen from her?”

“I don’t understand, I gave her life.”

“She’s not even her own soul! She’s a piece of yours! It’s WRONG! People should have their own souls, not be a piece of one. You tried to make a person, but you can’t do that! Not with a machine! Penny can never have family, or intimacy. She wants to understand what it is to be human but she can’t even know love! She can’t even eat or sleep, she has no dreams! Basic human things she can’t do! You made a perversion that will self-destruct. She can’t age, she can’t change, you didn’t even have the decency to let her have a childhood before making her fight!” Ruby tried to pull in her temper but she had a long time to stew on this. “How will you help her when she gets jealous? How can you justify a half life like you’ve given her!”

Pietro had not thought of these things. He had been charged to make a weapon and Ruby was right he had put a little girl on the front lines. “I-I had not thought of it like that.”

“Obviously.”

“Mrs Branwen, I think I understand why you are angry. I have not been fair to Penny, she doesn’t see it now but I can see why you think she will. Should that come to pass I will take responsibility.”

“Take her life away just as much as you gave it. You may ‘love’ her but you are one of the cruelest people I have never met. You made something that can never be truly alive, that will never belong anywhere. You made a weapon and for some stupid reason decided to give it the face of a girl. By the time she’s my age she’ll hate you too.”

Tears pricked at Peitro’s eyes. To try and make a life as he had was the highest arrogance. “All this is why I wanted to talk to you. To see if your knowledge of Aura could be used to improve Penny.”

Ruby scoffed. “There are only two things that can help Penny. Either you take back your Aura and turn her off forever. Or you find a way to beg Ozpin to make her real, but then you’d lose your weapon and that was always your job to make a weapon to replace real people on the front lines. That’s all she can ever be, a weapon. Who wants to be so much more but can’t all because her father was so arrogant to think he could use metal to make life.”

The door opened and Ozpin strode in, he looked between the two. “I have missed something haven’t I?”

“Just a monster that made a little girl into a weapon.” Ruby glared at Pietro, she wanted him gone.

“Ah, yes P.E.N.N.Y an unwise idea.” Ozpin regarded Pietro coldy.

“Please excuse me.” Pietro fled as quickly as his chair allowed.

Ozpin could see his wife still vibrating with her rage. He strode over to her and gathered her to his chest. Softly he spoke. “Penny is not Euclase.”

Ruby hid her face against the cool clothing, tears building in her eyes. “It’s not fair to Penny, I don’t want to watch her start to understand things only to see what she can never have or be. It’s wrong, it’s all wrong. She can never be human like she wants. Never can understand even the basics of what it means to be human. She tries so hard but he-she can’t be. She’s not even her own soul.”

Oz set a hand on her head. “I know and I know you are her friend and you fear and hurt for her.”

“I can’t even hang out with her without thinking about Euclase. Without thinking about how much I’ve grown up since Beacon and how Penny can never grow up.” Ruby cried softly to Ozpin’s chest. “What’s been done to her is just wrong.”

“I know. I would help her if I could but I do not know how much magic it would take to make her truly living. All we can do is be kind to her.” Oz stroked her head. “Shh, just let it out.”

Doctor Freedman had wisely stayed out of the conversation, he had first thought that Ruby was being cruel to the elder scientist. But he could see her side of it as well, as someone who had made a life the old fashioned way. Who loved her child, she was right, Penny was but a child. One that could never be anything more than what ‘it’ had been built. She was a weapon, put into the body of a girl. If she was real like Pietro wanted to be, it would defeat her purpose.

Ruby pulled away, calmed down and gently took Oz’s bad hand within hers. “James thinks he just overdid it.”

Together they strode over to the bed and Ozpin reached out with his free hand and placed it upon James’s chest. He reached out with Aura and found James, found the stressed and strained muscle that was his Semblance. This was actually something Ozpin was very familiar with, not all Semblance did this but his own was among the ones that did. Oz withdrew his Aura. “You are right Ruby. I’ve known my own Semblance to do this to me when I overdo it.”

“Oh?” Doctor Freedman asked.

“I can manipulate time, in a few different ways. When I force an object to move through time, to say repair it… well the last time I did it I passed out on my living room floor till dawn. Then came around just long enough to get to bed and sleep again. James will sleep this off. He’s in no danger.”

“Then you should take him home, we need all the isolation rooms we can get. Just in case.” Doctor Freedman regarded Ruby again. “You know they will only continue to bother you.”

“I have nothing to tell them. They can learn nothing from me, even the bonds I make with others. They aren’t easy to make, they take time, they have no purpose beyond what I use and have them for… My daughter has three parts that went into the making of her soul. She is made of Ozpin, Qrow and myself, what I am allowed for… perfect genetic composition. At least that is what we think, I am for. Making people without genetic defects or maybe with talents tried to the gene and Aura donors involved. We still don’t really know.”

“That is something many would wish for.” Doctor Freedman said softly, he could see why she wanted to keep this private.

“But what I am can not be made, so there is no point in telling them. I won’t make my daughter a target.”

“I understand Mrs Branwen, I will tell no one. How would you like to move him?”

Ozpin moved his hand to James’ head. “I think I can bring him around.” Ozpin applied a little bit of his own Aura, he had a feeling that the different _ flavour _ to his Aura would help.

It did, James blinked a few times, his eyes slowly coming to focus on Ozpin. “I thought I was going to be out for longer.”

“You will probably crash as soon as we are home. I’ve done this to myself a few times. However seeing as you aren’t ill and your fever has already gone. We should get you out of the hospital.”

James got up, keeping contact with Ozpin. “Where did my clothes go?”

“For cleaning, are you sure you have no bacteria on you?” Doctor Freedman asked.

James focused again on himself, his Aura rebelled but allowed it. He could find no bacteria it seemed his Semblance had allowed him to probably cleanse himself as well before crashing. “I am clean, I can use my Aura and Semblance that much.”

Ozpin removed his trench coat and as soon as he moved his hand off of James’ skin. James almost fell over with the need to sleep, Doctor Freedman caught him. Then helped Ozpin dress James in the coat. Once Oz took James’ human hand James came back into awareness. “Ugh I hate this.” James carefully stood up, putting his feet into basic shoes.

Ruby hovered not sure how to help as Oz held James up around his back. Doctor Freedman walked over to a table and picked up James’ guns and gun belt. “I’ll finish up the paperwork, Aura exhaustion is close enough.” He handed them to Ruby.

“Thank you.” Ozpin said as they headed out.

Sure enough Cordovin and Veahun still waited outside. Both were clearly surprised to see James standing. James couldn’t summon up the energy to care. “Ruby, can you…” He yawned. “Speed this up?”

“Yes.” Ruby spun the three of them into her Semblance. She flowed them quickly but carefully not to disturb anyone out of the hospital in a wind of red, green and blue rose petals. Rather than return to physical Ruby took them home, she had more than enough Aura for the trip and Qrow feeling them come opened a window in James’ room. Ruby spun them slowly over the bed easing James out of her Semblance and onto the bed. Only when he was separated from them did Ruby and Ozpin return to the physical beside the bed.

Qrow walked over and pulled the shoes and hospital gown off of James. “So how long?” He opened a wardrobe and pulled out an extra blanket. Ruby helped him tuck James in as Ozpin hummed. “At least a day, maybe longer. This is worse than when I last over did it.”

“Just great.” Qrow dragged a hand over his face. “How’s Mantle?”

“As good as we can make it without resettling the docks, which we can’t do. Short of razing them to the ground I don’t think that living space will ever be livable again. I’m more than a little relieved that people are starting to abandon Mantle. North is safer at the best of times just for Grimm levels. Winter even found a mine to use, not so much Dust in it to be dangerous but still enough to be warm.” Ozpin said, rubbing his shoulder. The ever present dull ache was made worse by carrying James around.

Ruby let out a relieved sigh. “At least they have some place to go that’s not Atlas. How’s food and stuff?”

“Not well, when James wakes up I’ll have to ask him how much seal is worth to his people. The buffalo aren’t used to this sort of thing, we have to be careful with the herds. People are noticing the lack of meat products and are demanding more. Only there isn’t much more to give and without the abattoirs processing is… slow. I’ve had to get onto a couple farmers' cases about waste. Mass production is a thing of the past.”

“So a scattering will be good for more than just reducing the transmission of the plague but will help with the food as well… When are we leaving?” Qrow asked.

“We can’t, even with the Relic safe. Ruby and her Relic are safest in a city… Though if Mantle falls, moving Atlas will be on my list of things to do. There is no reclaiming a city from Sand Pest.”

“Except razing it to the ground.” Qrow crossed his arms.

Ozpin sat down on the edge of the bed. “I should get back to Atlas, there was a break in at a greenhouse an hour ago. Jaune and Marrow should be on site by now and I should get going to see what was taken. To be honest I’m a bit surprised it took this long.”

“Hysteria is a bitch… Do you think it’s Atlas or Mantle people?”

Oz shook his head slowly. “I can’t say.” He got up and kissed Ruby on the cheek. “Do you want to come to the academy? Classes are over but your friends are there last I heard.”

“Sure. I haven’t had much time for them lately and I feel a bit bad about that. What about you Qrow?”

Qrow had his attention on the two injured or knocked flat members of their group. “No, we are down two. Weiss is here, I don’t want to leave her alone with two to look after.” He walked over and gave them both a kiss on the cheek. “Do you have something you’d rather I do?”

Ozpin shook his head. “Stay out of Mantle, that Grimm breached the quarantine with James out... things might get very nasty, very quickly.”

“I’ll stay home. High time someone got started on dinner, you could bring the teams back if you like Ruby.”

“I think that sounds good. Time for everyone to hang!” Ruby tried to cheer herself up. With James out of the picture everything very suddenly got much scarier.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ardy: Thank you too: Baker1762, darkvampirekisses, The_evilburger, ZoeyTheWeeb, GuiltyPleasure403, haley and Sportsfangirl815 for your comments! I do go back and reread them when I am having trouble with writing.


	32. A Missing Piece

Ozpin glided down to the hot house gardens. He decided to just fly himself there, getting a car seemed like more effort then it was worth. It was dark so it wasn’t like anyone would see him unless they were actively looking. The quadrant dedicated to agriculture dominated the floating island and was the largest of the three. Much of Atlas's regular population was tied up here for work. It was also where most of the produce for Solitas came from. He saw the red and blue lights and glided down, the tails of his coat fluttering in the wind.

Clover, Marrow and Jaune all looked up at the sound. None of them had seen Ozpin use his power so casually and seeing him fly down from on high was a kick to the guts about how different they were. Clover and Marrow snapped to attention. “Sir.” Clover said firmly.

“At ease.” Ozpin said as he landed and moved his own good hand to the same stance.

Clover and Marrow moved to ease. “Sir, six freeze dried vegetarian ration crates have been stolen. The lights were damaged in the break-in, the door was forced but the camera’s didn’t catch a clear image of the thieves.” Clover pulled up his Scroll and showed Ozpin the recording.

It showed a door first well lit, then with a crash was opened and the lights taken out and then the camera. The feed switched for a moment but was then also destroyed. The video ended. “Have you investigated the scene?”

“Letting forensics go at it first. Is Qrow free? It was my understanding this was something he was good at.” Clover said turning off the Scroll. As much as he didn’t like the man, Clover had to admit Qrow did have his uses.

“No, James did himself in and Adam has been hurt. He’s staying at the flat with Weiss so she’d not be alone caring for two.” Ozpin walked beyond the three and ducked down under the hard light Dust banners. The three were quick to follow him and the forensic officer. A tall brown haired and tanned skinned woman who’s jaw dropped upon seeing Ozpin enter the crime scene. Like the Ace Ops, she snapped to attention. “SIR!”

“At ease.” Ozpin said as he stepped through the doorway. He turned his attention straight to the door, looking at the lock. Had it been a bullet the hole would have been clean. He noticed right away it was not, four metal indentations equal distances apart. Oz pursed his lips. “Clover, do you happen to know where the Happy Huntresses are?”

“Robyn stopped by my apartment earlier today otherwise no.”

“Find them and find Fiona, I have a feeling we know exactly where that food has gone. Get the Ops down to Mantle, it’s the most likely place they would have taken it. Arrest them, as suspects of the break in.” Ozpin straightened up and pointed at the lock. “Look at this Officer Heat.”

She walked over and did, then hummed. “I see, it matches a crossbow bolt.”

“You won’t likely find any bolts but they didn’t think to bring the door with them. Given Miss Fiona’s Semblance and the speed with which the theft took place she is the most likely. By all means look for other suspects but I will have the Ace Ops follow this.”

“Yes Sir… permission to speak freely sir?” Officer Heat asked.

“Granted.”

“I didn’t expect you of all people to show up. I’ve worked with the Ace Ops in the past but James never took an interest in something like this.”

Ozpin chuckled. “Given that you worked with the Ace Ops, his Ops. Then it’s safe to say he expressed an interest. I am concerned because we really can’t afford to lose any food right now. We are attempting to keep hysteria to a minimum but the Huntsman and Huntress are already being rationed in the field. This will only speed along rationing hitting the civilians. Have men posted at all the entrances and a few extra inside on rotation. You know your people better than I, you pick the rota. We can’t have this happen again.”

“Thank you Sir, I will get on that.”

Ozpin walked back out with Clover, he turned his attention to Jaune and Marrow. He couldn’t help the smile that pulled at his lips. “Were you two first on the scene?”

“Yes Sir.” Marrow responded before Jaune could. The blonde was quick to flounder in the formal setting.

“And how did you find it?”

“... Quiet Sir. Most break ins are loud and messy. This was quick and clean, without leaving any evidence which seems to me means a high level of training and precision. I think you are right with your idea that it is the Happy Huntresses. They would have all the prerequisites to pull this off.” Marrow finished quietly, he knew Robyn had made movements towards theft in the past but he never thought she’d actually do it. 

“What about you Jaune?” Oz turned his attention to the blonde.

“I uh, um. Well,” Jaune blushed and ran a hand through his ponytail. “I did find it weird how quickly the crime went down, like Marrow got the alert as soon as the door was broken and we got a bike here. So less than two minutes. But they were long gone by the time we got here, no truck marks or evidence of any vehicle. Moving all that without a vehicle would be impossible in that time frame.”

“Very good Jaune.”

Ozpin might as well have said that he was giving Jaune a million Lien on the spot for how brightly Jaune lit up at the praise. “Ruby is organizing a get together, but perhaps you would enjoy tailing Marrow in this assignment.”

“Yes please Oz-Sir.” Jaune corrected himself.

“Then arm yourself, Marrow I will leave him to you.”

Marrow’s tail was wagging. “Thank you sir.”

* * *

Ruby flitted around the room as the living room which was full of people. Yang had arrived looking pale and tired but seemed happy when Ruby hugged her. The blonde was currently curled up in a corner of a couch with a mug of hot chocolate. Lie and Nora had another corner and were tangled together in their own cuddle session. Weiss walked into the living room armed with a huge pot of cheese sauce. She set it on a low burner sitting in the middle of the coffee table next to a plate full of thick slices of bread. “Fondue is up!”

“Sweet!” Nora bounced up but Lie contained her. “Calm down Nora, it’s a big pot but there are a lot of us.”

“Woo food.” Yang said her voice low with exhaustion.

Ruby added another two plates of cubed heavy bread. There were many others of vegetables and one very small pile of pre-cooked buffalo pieces. “You okay Yang?”

“... I’ll be in a couple days.” Yang shifted off the couch grabbing her pillow so she could sit on it on the floor.

As everyone settled there was a knock on the door. Ruby bounced up and opened the door. “Penny!” She launched herself to hug the younger girl.

Penny was just happy they were back to hugs. She squeezed Ruby tight. “I was surprised to get your message! My commanding officer said I could have the rest of the day off when I told him I had a gathering of friends to go to.”

“That’s great, were just starting to eat and we’re arguing over a movie.” Ruby pulled away and took Penny’s hand. They sat down together as Ruby reached for a plate she asked. “Uh hey, um can you even eat?”

Penny sighed. “No, I don’t really smell much either. Still it looks very lovely.”

Guilt turned in Ruby’s stomach, they should have finished eating before Penny arrived. “Sorry, I’ll try to have the food out before you arrive next time.”

“It’s fine really.” Penny smiled.

No it wasn’t. Eating together was a part of human interaction. A piece of inter-connectivity in community, to not be able to eat was a hamper. Whether Penny knew it or not. Ruby let out a long breath and forced a smile on. “Sorry all the same.”

Yang dipped a piece of bison in the cheese sauce. She was very hungry, when she wasn’t feeling sick. Nora watched her for a second. “You sure you’re okay Yang? You really don’t look good.”

Yang sighed. “Fine fine, you were right and I was stupid. I went to the nurse after classes and yeah I was pregnant. Now I’m not but it takes a little while and I am feeling pretty crappy. I was staying with Clover till Ruby’s invite went out and he had to work.”

“Knew it.” Weiss said softly but controlled further emotion. “At least you have had it dealt with quickly. How’d Clover take it? You’ve been spending time with him right? Qrow mentioned it.”

“Yeah he wanted to keep it-”

“Atlas bastard.”

Yang looked over to find her uncle standing in the doorway to the library. “It wasn’t like that uncle, he didn’t stop me from doing something about it. We just talked a bit about it first.”

“Hmm.” Qrow grumbled and walked over and sat down beside Weiss. “Still you should have known better.”

“I know! I don’t need you to tell me that!” Yang snapped.

“Yet you made the error.”

“I was-.”

“Depressed? Hurting? Desperate? I noticed.” Qrow glared at her. “Yet you never thought that maybe we are family and that I _ especially _ can sympathize? Instead you shack up with someone you know nothing about and got knocked up.”

“You can- what the fuck uncle! You never said anything! You just let me wallow or fucked off to Mantle, when was the last time you even came up to the school!” Yang hit the table with her first.

“We were in a truck together when this all started! I was there when you spent the night with Clover and Ruby talked to you beforehand. I was THERE! You chose to put the distance there. You think Blake is the first Huntress I lost? I had a LOT of friends in Mistral and they are ALL gone. I’ve been around, you have my fucking number. You could have just tossed me a text, I would have been there. You didn’t and now you’re miserable over an amateur error.” Qrow growled. “Because I _ bet _ you went off your birth control when we left Mistral.”

Yang blushed, he was spot on. “You were busy with Ru-.”

“You are family Yang. We are never that busy, not to the point where you should feel except from us. I get it, Blake died and you haven’t known what to do. But we are family, you could have said something we would have been there. Instead you’ve been what? Drinking? Fucking? Take it from someone who knows that will _ never _ heal the wound.”

“HA! Seemed to work for you! You’ve been a drunk for my whole life! Like you’d know what the hell to do to help.” Yang put her fork down.

Qrow’s creaked in his hand, his thumb had bent the metal shaft over. “All the more reason for you to know better! Not make my mistakes!”

Penny’s head was whipping back and forth as the shots were fired. She didn’t understand this, this wasn’t how family acted in her books. Ruby looked sad and resigned, she took a deep breath. “Yang, Qrow. Please that’s enough.”

“Oh SHUT UP! Just because you don’t make mistakes doesn’t mean you can stop us from talking about them.” Yang’s eyes went red.

That pissed Ruby off. “I HAD A KID IN THE MIDDLE OF WAR AT NINETEEN!” She took another big breath and let it out. “She was a mistake Yang, but one I decided to keep. I made a mistake, but unlike you. I talked to people, I made an informed decision. That’s where we are different. Yes fine talk about it, but you two aren’t talking. You’re _ both _ shouting and casting blame back and forth. If you two want to go to the library shut the door and have at it fine! But this was supposed to be fun, a chance to get together and touch base. Eat good food, watch a film, nice quiet evening. This was not to fight each other.”

Qrow looked down to his fork and straightened it out again. He stabbed a piece of bread and dipped it in the sauce then ate it with vindictive focus.

Exhaustion was quick to set in as soon as Ruby intercepted the conversation. So like her uncle Yang made herself eat so she could stew her anger in silence. Weiss looked between the three of them and huffed. Not the worst family drama she had been involved in but she had thought better of Yang and Qrow. Still the tension in the room was growing worse, so she decided to change the subject. “Well, what do we want to watch today?”

Nora munched on a carrot. “Something chipper.”

“No romance.” Lie said as he dipped a piece of bread.

“Nothing bloody either, we have young eyes here now.” Ruby said, thinking of Penny.

“Maybe an anime? This is Atlas one of the best places for it.” Qrow offered.

“Hmm, My Roommate is a Cat?” Weiss offered, flicking through the channels for the show.

“What’s that about?” Ruby asked.

“A shut in writer. His parents died in a car accident and after a while he can’t think of what to write. So he visits his parents grave and while there a stray kitten meets him. He ends up taking her home and through the season he is forced to come out of his shell to learn how to take care of the kitten and makes friends along the way. To say anything more would spoil it, but it’s VERY cute.”

Nora giggled. “That sounds good, I wish we could have pets.”

“Yeah.” Weiss sighed. “I always wanted a cat but mother and father would have never allowed that.”

“I miss Zwei.” Yang said mutely.

“Me too.” The resident redhead said turning her fork over in her hand. “But James still has work being done on Amity, maybe someday soon we’ll be able to call Dad.” 

“What is having a pet like?” Penny asked, she was again confused she had no frame of reference for this conversation.

“Like uhh, hmm.” Yang frowned. “It’s like having a friend, but one that you have to take care of and take responsibility for. But you can also pet and cuddle it whenever you want.”

“Sounds interesting! What is cuddling?”

“It’s like a hug but doesn’t have to stop when you want to do something else. It’s like a casual hug you do while reading or watching something. Or just having a bad time and you want to be comforted by something.” Weiss could see Ruby’s pain and explained so Ruby wouldn’t take it upon herself to do so.

“Ohh.” Penny tapped on her head making a ting sound. “I don’t think I’d be much good for that.”

“Excuse me.” Ruby got up and walked out, she first closed the library door then moved into James’ room and shut that door too. She sat down and covered her mouth as the tears welled up. She tried to keep quiet as she cried, to hold it in.

“What have they done?”

The silver eyed warrior looked up to see Adam watching her. “You shouldn’t be up yet.”

“I’m not and my whole body hurts but I seem to be on some really good painkillers.” Adam said and closed his eyes again. “So what did they do?”

“Weiss had to explain to Penny what a cuddle was.” Ruby sniffed. “I just-I hate that I can’t help. Penny even made herself sound metal and said she wouldn’t be much good for it. I mean she’s like TWO years old.”

“I don’t know her, so I can’t really say much but it clearly hurts you.”

“I just can’t help but think how it’s just not fair to her. Like the joy of a good cuddle, it’s so human and basic but she can’t have it.” Ruby cast her hands down. “She doesn’t even have a whole soul, much less her own soul. She just can’t have so many basic things.”

“Well I’d get up and give you a hug but I seem to have a sizable hole in my guts.”

Ruby couldn’t help but smile. “Thanks Adam, that did actually help.” She got up and walked over and sat on the end of the bed.

“Glad to be of, no longer bleeding out service.” Adam forced a smile. “Uh bathroom if you could help me up.”

“Uh let me get Qrow or Lie.” Ruby said. “It’s kinda hard to move around a gut injury with just one person. Be right back.”

Adam looked back up to the ceiling as she left. He really did need to piss and his stomach, chest and arms all hurt. Moving was a really unappealing idea. Within a minute Ruby and Lie returned, the younger man helped Adam up while Ruby moved his legs. Adam stood up with a wobble. “I got him Ruby, you should make sure that Yang and Qrow aren’t going at it.”

Ruby facepalmed. “Oh gosh, that’s just ugh. Family.”

“Library, they left shortly after you did.”

The silver eyed warrior sighed and walked into the library. She saw the niece and uncle glaring each other down. “Are you two really going to do this? We all fucked up and should be spending more time together as a family.”

Qrow sighed, put a hand on his hip and ran the other through his hair. “Yeah, right umm. Just you know… at least toss a text my way if you aren’t game to straight up talk about it. At worst we can put a game on for me to kick your butt at while we talk. Always seems to make it easier.”

“Hmm and no more snide remarks about Clover?” Yang put her hands on her hips like a scary parody of her mother.

“Hey now let's not go too far here.” Qrow backed up. “He’s still an Atlas prick.”

“Well.” Yang tapped a finger on her lip. “You really don’t have a leg to stand on, last time I was here you seemed to like James’s Atlas prick an awful lot.”

“Errrrr.” Qrow raised and finger… then shut his mouth. “Point taken.”

“Good.” Ruby gave Yang a hug. “You should go back to the living room though. Adam woke up and Lie is helping him around but you should probably avoid him. The dye has washed out of his hair, so given that you don’t know what sets you off.”

“Yeah… good idea back to the cute cat anime!” Yang spun on her heel and walked back to the living room.

Qrow waited till Yang had left before asking. “Uh, that was short and a bit too easy.”

“I don’t think that will be the end of it. Saying and doing are two very different things.” Ruby huffed. “I want to spend some more time with Penny. I don’t think Adam will go to the living room but we should still keep him away from Yang.”

“Good plan, you keep working on that adopting Penny plan.” Qrow kissed her temple.

Ruby blushed. “I-uh-um-wait-what?!”

“You can’t say you haven’t been thinking about it.”

“Well I umm.” Ruby blushed and walked towards the living room. “Are you going to help or not?”

Qrow smirked. “Yeah sure.”

* * *

Snow drifted down from a grey dreary sky. Marrow checked his Scroll again then glanced around, Clover, Elm, Harriet and Vine had already taken up positions. He shut his Scroll and glanced over, Jaune was across the alley, his new tower shield already on his arm waiting for action. Marrow pulled out his weapon Fetch and set it to rifle mode. It had only taken the Ops a day to find the Happy Huntresses in Mantle. Marrow had been the one to find them, he had a couple contacts in the local faunus communities and they had passed on what they knew, that a human had been handing out food that was probably stolen. Given that it wasn’t coming from military hands or food banks. 

“Everyone ready?”

Clover’s voice came to them through the ear bud they all had. “Yes Sir.” Marrow said and looked over to Jaune who nodded.

“Alright everyone let's keep this quick and clean.”

Jaune moved first, he changed forward shield up and slammed through the door. Ripping it off its hinges and sending it crashing into the room. Marrow followed him tightly and ducked behind Jaune as he opened fire with his rifle.

The Happy Huntresses scattered, driving behind large metal crates with the Atlas logo on the side. Bolts bounced off of Jaune’s shield as he closed the distance. Marrow doing his best to cover them as they raced to another crate.

Harriet raced through the door lit up with her Semblance, tossing a punch straight at Fiona. The small goat faunus whipped her weapon into spear form and tried to put some distance between her and Harriet but the speed of the Ace Op gave her the advantage and Vine dropped down through a skylight swing a restraint band out of her knocking her flat as it wrapped around her.

Elm was in combat with Joanna, though given the large difference in both skill and size it was a very short encounter and in no time at all. Elm brought Timber down on Joanna as the other woman attempted to block rather than getting out of the way and was smashed into the ground. Her weapon was kicked away and she was tied up.

May appeared into the physical spectrum just in time to hit Marrow and send him crashing away before gunning for Jaune. The student yanked his shield into two parts, he rebounded off the crate slashing for May’s head as she dodged and weaved her spear coming up to parrying the attacks. She jumped back splitting the staff in two and opened fire.

Jaune brought his shield together the bolts bouncing off only to explode at his back and knocked him forward. He fell to the ground with a crash and pushed himself up just in time to see the bayonets of the crossbows coming for his head. Harriet zoomed to him and punched May staggering her as Marrow leapt back into the fray throwing another cuff unit that wrapped itself around her.

Clover and Robyn were having at it. They knew each other well enough to not fall into the traps. Robyn kept dodging back, while keeping low to the ground so that Clover couldn’t hook her heels. Still didn’t do her much good when Elm stomped her foot rooting Robyn to the ground. “Ack!” She toppled, waving her hands to keep her balance and not break her ankles.

Clover tossed a cuff band at her and Elm let her Semblance do the rest, Robyn fell on her butt her weapons clattering to the ground. He retracted his weapon, kneeling at her side. “You know Robyn, I thought it wouldn’t come to this. That you understood that we are doing our best.”

“Tell that to the people going hungry down here!” Robyn snapped.

“Everyone’s getting the same.” Clover walked over and picked her up by her middle. “You’re under arrest for breaking and entering government buildings and stealing military goods and all round being a pain in my arse.”

“You don’t need to tell me that.” Robyn snarled as the rest of her team was picked up and walked out. She caught sight of Jaune sending him a sneer. “I thought you Beacon brats were supposed to be standing up for what’s right.”

“We are, and that is everyone gets treated equally. You stole from everyone, not just Atlas when you took these.” Jaune put his shield back together.

Elm picked up on the crates. “I’ll move these out Clover and wait for a pick up.”

“Thank you Elm.”

Jaune followed Marrow out as Harriet stayed back with Elm to help out. He got in the Manta with the Happy Huntresses, Clover, Marrow and Vine. The former Beacon student ended up sitting beside May. She covered her mouth as she coughed slightly.

Robyn was too busy glaring daggers into Clover to check on her teammate. The trip was made in silence as the Manta flew them up to Atlas and they swung down to the police station. Robyn finally looked up as they stopped by the sterile square building. She saw the flash of a light and turned to see a civilian had taken a picture of her. “Get a move on.” Clover pushed her by her back gently.

May coughed again as they were moved in and Jaune shied away from her. Marrow had hung back as well. “I should get back to the school. I’ve got more homework then I know what to do with.”

“Want some help?” Marrow asked.

Jaune gave a relieved sigh and smiled. “Sure!”

* * *

“The plague has burst, the quarantine of the docks has failed. Atlas officials are urging everyone to stay in their homes as the source of the outbreak is tracked. So far in Atlas fifty four cases of the Sand Pest have been reported in both residential and commercial areas. I repeat stay home.”

The news played in the background as Oz's softly snoring face rested on James’ work desk. It has started out as a normalish day. James was still unconscious, Adam woke up for breakfast. Weiss and Ruby had gone to class with Maria shadowing them. Then it all went to hell at about one in the afternoon. It was now two am, Ozpin had been running damage control but it seemed it was too late. Atlas had been breached and they didn’t have a ground zero since they didn’t know where the first case came from. Now he didn’t have a place to send those not infected, well not one that wasn’t out into the tundra.

The door to the office opened and Clover paused seeing Oz asleep at his desk. It had been Ruby of all people to message him and say that Ozpin wasn’t responding to calls. Though she left out if they were Scroll or telepathic. Clover walked and looked over the charts, the news running on a 24/7 news feed. He walked over and gently took Oz by the shoulders and shook him. “Ozpin?”

_ The fire filled his vision, he felt the metal piercing his guts. The heat was burned into his memory as he fell to the ground tumbling in limp limbs. Metal and glass cutting into him as his flesh and skin burned. That horrible smell. He looked up to see Cinder approaching him with that self satisfied smile, flames dancing in her amber eyes. She summoned a sword to her hand. _

_ Ozpin fought to get up. He turned himself over and got his arms under him only to cough and hack, his body curling inward as red flew from his lips hitting the ground with a wet SPLAT. _

_ “All this time, you had it all this time. She was right about you, such arrogance.” _

_ Ozpin barely felt it as the sword was driven down through his back, his heart. The glowing black and orange blade glinting in the firelight. A delicate hand grabbed his chin. His gaze was lifted to amber eyes. “Don’t worry I’ll take good care of it.” _

Ozpin lurched awake casting an arm out, shoving Clover away as he shot to his feet the chair was sent flying back to smack into the window. Sweat dripped down his temple as he panted grabbing at his chest. He glanced around ready to fight or run, only for it to sink in that he was still in James’ office, body shaking as he tried to compose himself. Oz took several deep breaths, his quivering hands grasping as he leaned on the desk, he was so hot. The headmaster turned his attention to Clover who was picking himself up off the floor. “Sorry.”

“It’s fine, I should have known better.” Clover dusted off his behind. “You should get home and to bed, Ruby was worried enough that she texted me.”

_ “Sorry Ruby, I fell asleep at work.” _

_ “Be home soon?” _

_ “Maybe.” _

Ozpin shook his head. “I can’t, too much to do.” Oz turned his attention to the screens and flicked his fingers, storing the news feed and pulling up a quarantine room in the hospital. Jaune Arc and May Marigold were on ventilators as their bodies started to turn black at the fingertips. Both already looked extremely dehydrated even though it had only been a day. Well perhaps a little more for May. “How are the others? Robyn and Joanna?”

“Not much better, word has already hit the streets that it was probably May that brought it up. We still don’t know how the Happy Huntress got between Atlas and Mantle so quickly. Both Robyn and Joanna and refusing to cooperate.”

Ozpin clenched his good fist. This was their fault, their misguided attempts to win favour with the people of Mantle. As if it mattered for some stupid election that he didn’t frankly care if it happened or not anymore. “I’ll speak with them, till we know how they got back and forth we can’t know where else they’ve contaminated.”

“Are you sure that’s wise Sir? They are probably infections even if they aren’t slowing symptoms yet.” Clover could feel the building rage, this could only end badly.

“We need to know, even if I have to rip the information from their minds.” Ozpin strode out and Clover jogged a couple steps to keep up. He didn’t know what Oz meant by that but there was no way he was letting him out of his sight.

Atlas Academy was where the Happy Huntresses and Jaune were being held. It was equipped with several quarantine rooms as it wasn’t unheard of for Huntsmen to be exposed to all sorts of weird things in their line of work. Even at this late hour doctors and nurses were suited up in PPE gear and going in and out of May and Jaune’s room. Ozpin however went straight for the one beside it.

In the disinfection room Oz paused and glared at Clover. “I don’t recall inviting you.”

“With all due respect sir. I’m pretty sure Ruby would kill me if I left you unattended, then Qrow would dance on what’s left of me just for the fun of it.”

Ozpin only huffed and extended his hand. Starting from under his feet a thick green shield of magic formed up encasing his body and then Clovers. “This will protect us from any bacteria, try not to move much, it consumes magic based upon movement.” Ozpin shoved the doors open and walked into Robyn, Fiona and Joanna’s room.

The moment the door was opened Robyn lurched awake, she had been stripped of all her clothing and gear and given a simple medical gown. She flattened herself into the bed as if to hide the open back of the gown. “What are you doing here?!”

Oz was quick to cut to the chase, not in the mood for a talkative dance. “How has your team been traveling from Atlas to Mantle?”

“Like I’m going to tell you that! Clover has been trying to get me to tell him all day, what makes you think you’re going to be any different. You’re no different than him, another one of the Generals' lap dogs. Do you suck his cock too?”

Ozpin had grown tired of this, he lashed out his good hand and ripped Robyn up from the bed levitating her over to him with a jerk. “Look here you little shit stain, I’ve had just about enough of this bullshit to last me several lifetimes and unlike Clover I can pull the information I want out of our head and _ I _ don’t fucking _ CARE _ if I lobotomize you in the process! So you can tell or I can get it myself and you can spend the rest of your days, very short days I might add as a vegetable!”

“Ha you don’t have the guts! If you can even do it at all which I doubt!” Robyn tried to struggle but his telekinetic hold tightened painfully on her as he yanked her arms back and brought her closer.

“You have the blood of fifty four lives on your hands already, the faster you tell me the quicker we can find where the outbreak in Atlas is coming from. How many more will die because of your pride?” Ozpin’s patience was wearing very thin.

“Why would I care? Their Atlasians. You’re all bark and no bite, always taking things for yourselves and never thinking about those less fortunate then yourselves. Selfish pricks!”

Clover tried to get between the two of them but found his own feet heavy and unwilling to move. “Robyn, please just tell us! This is bigger than any of us and Ozpin can’t help you if you don’t cooperate.”

“Oh bugger off Clover, go stick that Ace Ops stick further up your arse. We did what we had to do. No one was gonna help those people and the General hasn’t been down to Mantle since yesterday. Those people would be starving if not for me!”

“NO!” Oz growled, his teeth snapping on the word. “You’ve killed them and more will follow now because of your actions. If you refuse to work with us then I see no reason to keep your mind intact.”

“You won’t do it.” The female sneered. “This good cop bad cop bullshit never works, go on! Do your worst! Your skills are probably as limp as your dick!”

That was it Ozpin reached for Robyn’s head, he was past the point of being gentle about it. If she did end up a drooling vegetable he really did not care. Her stubborn pride was killing people. The first sign of distress in Robyn came from the loud gasp that she was able to choke out before his touch was deep into her brain. Smashing through her memories, looking for how they traveled. Her eyes bulged as he reached ever deeper into her mind.

“MY SEMBLANCE!”

Ozpin paused and looked over to Joanna who could take it no longer. Unlike her leader she did believe the stories about Ozpin, if he said he could do something she believed that he could. “I can teleport between two locations. I have to make something out of my Aura but then that thing becomes a mark that I can teleport to whenever I want. I have one in an apartment here in Atlas and another in Mantle.” Joanna let out a loud sigh as Oz released Robyn’s head.

“Joanna, shut up!” The leader tried to snap but it came out more breathless and weak then she had thought. 

“The address is six-seventy building F, floor twenty Academy rail. For Mantle it’s the commerce quarter one-forty three greenwood road.” Joanna finished.

Ozpin flicks his fingers and sent Robyn flying back onto her bed. “You should thank your friend, for saving your mind.” He turned on his heel and stalked out of the room. Clover was silent till they were standing in the decontamination room and Oz’ was withdrawing the magic. “Would you have really crushed her mind to get what you wanted?”

“Right now… yes. You heard that Atlas address, get it quarantined asap. We can’t afford any more people getting sick.” Ozpin said as they walked out only to see Marrow stumbling towards them, leaning heavily on the wall to support him.

“Marrow!” Clover moved to help but Oz stopped him with a hand on his shoulder. “Wait.” Ozpin extended his hand and again used magic telekinesis to help, this time he supported Marrow to stand. His voice turned very gentle as Marrow relaxed against the telekinetic hold. “When did you start showing symptoms?”

“Maybe half an hour ago.” Sweat had soaked Marrow’s skin and nurses and doctors in proper suits raced over to help him. “I’ve stayed in my room, self quarantining since Jaune got sick.” He pulled a pen out of a pocket. “I used this in the elevator I think…” All the strength suddenly went out of him, he slumped over into a doctors side.

“Get him in with Jaune and May. I’ll get a disinfectant team to go through the way he took to get here.” Ozpin already had his Scroll out and was pulling up the number.

Clover was pale as he watched the doctors help Marrow into quarantine. Ozpin saw the younger man closing off from him and snapped back, letting his voice bring him back to paying attention. “Clover! I know this is hard right now but you have a job, Marrow is in the best hands we have… James will wake up soon. He just has to hold on till then.”

Clover shook his head, worry and fear giving way to steely determination as he nodded. “Right, screw going to bed. I’ll wake up some officers and get those buildings shut tight.” Clover picked up heels and started to run pulling his Scroll out to make calls as he went.

Ozpin called the team and informed them of what happened. Assured they would be there in ten minutes Oz pulled another number up from his Scroll. While the teams had become much quicker it was clear that damage had been done. Oz could already see the downfall approaching rapidly even if they were sterilizing the hallways between every class and after curfew for the last several days it would soon not be enough. Perhaps it was time to bring Amity back. He pulled up his text screen and Becketts number. :Where are you?:

* * *

Ruby stared up at the ceiling, Qrow was sleeping fitfully beside her. Ozpin still hadn’t come home, she crept out of bed and shivered. The temperature was taking a dip as the entire building’s heating had been reduced to fifteen degrees Celsius to reduce the cost of Dust heating. In the middle of the night it felt much colder. Ruby shoved her feet into slippers and tucked the bed in behind her. She grabbed her very long house coat and it almost trailed on the floor. Tip toeing out of the room she checked in on James and Adam. Peacefully out cold.

She headed out into the middle hall and headed into the training room. Another pallet had been brought in and Lie and Nora were on it but neither were sleeping. Both just cuddling together and looking out a window to the city lights. “Hey guys, how are you holding up?”

Nora sniffed. “Doctors messaged to say Jaune was getting worse.”

The Silver Eyed Warrior walked over and sat down on the end of the pallet. “At least you guys are safe.”

“Only because Jaune mentioned not feeling well quickly.” Lie said as he hugged Nora tighter. “Now all we can do is wait for James to wake up and hope and pray.”

“Altas has good doctors too, even if they can’t cure they can try and delay.”

“We know that Ruby. We just can’t sleep. It’s been less than a day since Jaune went in but we know he’s only got two more before he dies and we can’t even go see him.” Nora rubbed at her eyes.

“I know it sucks and I’m sorry we can’t do more.”

“Has Ozpin come home?” Lie asked. “I haven’t heard him come in yet and it's nearing two in the morning.”

Ruby shook her head. “He checked in an hour ago, apparently he fell asleep at his desk but hasn’t said when he’ll be coming back.”

“He’s going to crash soon if James doesn’t wake up. Oz didn’t come home till four am yesterday.” Lie shook his head.

“I know, but I don’t know how to stop him. While we had James we had hope, things were looking up. Now people are getting sick and even if he does wake up and his Semblance works. He’s not going to have time and strength to save them all before they start dying. Just in Atlas nevermind Mantle.” Ruby covered her face with her hands, drawing them down and rubbing her eyes. “Sorry I can’t sleep either. Maybe when Oz comes home.”

“Hey.” Nora whispered carding through Ruby’s hair. “We’ll get through this. We didn’t come all this way to give up.”

“Nora’s right. “Lie nodded. “We still have much to do. Jaune is a fighter, as are we all.”

“I know. It just… it feels like we’re sliding into a downward ditch, it’s getting harder to climb back out of it and eventually we’ll run out of strength to keep fighting.” The redhead pulled her knees up, resting her chin on top. “What do we do when we can’t keep fighting? Give up?”

“Ruby, where is this coming from? It’s not like you to get caught in this kind of web.” 

Ruby shrugged. “Maybe I’m just tired, Lie. We fight and struggle, fight and struggle but there never seems to be an end in sight. I-I miss when the biggest obstacle in my path was the Grimm. That was what we were supposed to be fighting, protecting people from. Now we have Cinder, bandits, past lives trying to take over, Salem, Plague… Where does it end?”

Nora brushed back her friend’s hair, her expression slack and sad as she snuggled with her fellow redhead. “I don’t know.”

* * *

Penny flew down over the breach of Mantle’s wall. She usually enjoyed the early morning routine but these last few days it was beginning to put more of a strain on her. People were flocking to it to escape from the city, Huntsmen and guards attempted to control the sea of people. She wondered how the plague escaped Ozpin’s quarantine. It had worked well for a week before coming crashing back down. She didn’t buy it, something had gone wrong. 

Clover had let her know that Ozpin had found the location of the outbreak overnight and he was already on the scene with a team locking it down. The AI landed and held up her hands as a new swarm of people tried to shove their way out. It was just past dawn so a glut of people were all trying to escape with the morning light. The other Knights seemed to be ineffective at calming and moving the herd of people back. Penny activated some speakers so those near the back would be able to hear her as she stood in front of the large group. “Please, everyone remain calm, the source of the outbreak has been found. Please return to your homes, if you wait rations will be arranged for you to leave the city with. Caravans are being organized as we speak to take people to outpost alpha.”

That did not make anyone happy, many had already been saving food. Someone in the crowd shouted. “She’s a machine, why are we listening to a machine?!”

“Please disperse and return to your homes.” Penny called out, trying to ignore the ping of discomfort in her chest. 

“Don’t listen to it!” Another person shouted, this was Penny could see as she pointed at her. “She’s a Knight with the face of a child and a voice of one but she is still metal and wires, not skin and blood.”

Penny glanced around but the mass of people hid the speakers. “That may be true but I still have a soul.” 

“Yet no one who sees inside you will treat you any differently then a toaster!”

Penny glanced around as her presence only seemed to be making things worse. The negative emotions were bound to bring the creatures of Grimm if she couldn’t get them to quell. She turned to look at the tundra to see if any Grimm were coming when a stone, one small but hard hit her in the back of the head. The resounding clunk of stone against metal caused her to spin around, several of the Atlas Huntsmen drew their weapons, Penny watched as yet more guns pointed at the crowd. Another rock flew and she stepped neatly out of the way. Her chest was hurting, maybe she had exposed wires? Glancing around at the near mob of humans as they argued and shouted Penny turned slightly to the nearest Huntress. “I don’t appear to be helpful in this situation. So I’ll just go. Good luck.”

The AI activated her boosters and flew up into the sky and towards the docks. There were almost always Grimm that needed dealing with there. The rejection weighed heavy on her and not for the first time in her existence did she wish she could be like a normal girl and cry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ardy: This will probably get touched up a bit more. Thank you too: ZoeyTheWeeb, Baker1762, The_evilburger and GuiltyPleasure403 for your comments.


	33. Caern Academy

James awoke in small steps, the rarely present HUD of his prosthetics appearing in the corner of his vision. With a red light blinking at him saying that the energy on everything was very low. He groaned, this was what happened if he didn’t eat or take care of himself for a several days running. His metal arm lay limp as he got his human one under him.

“Wow hey slow down!” Adam was sitting in a side chair by the window. He got up with a sway holding his gut wound.

“Need injections...bedside drawer.” James had to stop and flop back down.

Adam moved across the room with extreme caution. Mostly just to hold his stomach, he opened the drawer and pulled out a strange syringe of blue liquid. He offered it as James reached up and took it, he clicked the top and three short needles SHINKED into view. He brought it down to the metal disk implanted in his pectoral. Adam could only watch as James hit the top of the syringe again and the blue liquid entered the implant with a pressurized hiss.

James watched the warning lights fade from his HUD and with a blink dismissed it. This time when he got up both of his sides cooperated, if a bit slowly. He shoved the duvet aside and swung his legs out of bed. He stood with a stretch and swayed as the blood in his body attempted to rearrange itself. He gave himself a few moments to gather his strength before his stomach growled. 

Adam blushed at James’ nudity, he was wearing a academy issue housecoat. Mostly because it let whoever was around to help look at his bandages easily.

“Do you need help?” James asked.

“... Yeah sure. I just volunteered to keep an eye on you. Not like I can do anything else.” Adam groused under his breath.

James offered his arm and they made slow progress into the living room. Only to find it was well after dinner. Ruby and Weiss looked up from their school work and shot to their feet. “Oh gosh you should have shouted!” Weiss said as she took Adam from James.

“I just need to eat and drink something. Then I’ll be fine.” James listened for a moment then asked. “Where are Ozpin and Qrow?”

“Ozpin hasn’t come home since you went down.” Tears started to well in Ruby’s eyes. “Jaune got infected, Marrow too and all of the Happy Huntresses.”

James’s eyes went wide then he charged into the kitchen. A stew was simmering on the stove, he helped himself to a portion and then grabbed a bottle of milk from the fridge. Ruby followed. “Are you okay? You can’t run off to help when you don’t even know if your Semblance has recovered.”

“How long have I been out?” James asked then sat at the island starting to shovel the food into his mouth as quickly as he could chew.

“Two days.” Ruby knew what he was thinking.

“Then Jaune doesn’t have much time left and I have to try. Could you find me something to wear? Fast to put on, don’t bother with my suits.”

“Sure.” Ruby raced from the room.

Weiss was quick to come in now that Adam was settled. She hugged herself with an arm and rubbed her other, her own tears fighting behind icy blue eyes. “I know I can’t make you stay and that you shouldn’t… and that Jaune and Marrow need you. But be careful, your body already told you that you were overdoing it once. Semblances still aren't that well understood, for all we know you’ll damage something if you keep pushing. I-I don't want you to be unable to recover from this.”

James finished the meal and downed the milk in one go. That would bring his energy levels up both for the augmented and living sides of him. He got up and kissed her on the cheek. “Once our friends are out of danger.” He ground his teeth. “And the Huntresses I’ll come home and rest again.”

Weiss leaned up on her toes and kissed his lips. “Bring Oz back with you. He hasn’t come home and avoids us during the day. He’s going to crash soon.”

“I’ll try, if he’s really worked into that calm frenzied panic that I know him for. I doubt much short of finishing the job will get him to stop.”

They headed to his bedroom to find that Ruby had picked him out a pair of white trousers and black turtleneck. “Warm and fast.”

“Thanks Ruby.” He got dressed while Ruby fetched out some socks and tossed them to him.

“Don’t overdo it, things have gotten bad but we can’t risk losing you too.” Ruby pulled her housecoat tight.

“Weiss said the same thing, I’ll be good.” James finished pulling his shirt on. He kissed both women on the cheek. “I got to go, time is not my friend right now.”

* * *

Jaune looked at the ceiling, well looked was perhaps the wrong word. His eyes were glazed over and dry, they refused to focus on anything. Everything was a blur, he blinked and it hurt. He opened his mouth to draw in a wheezing gasp and the blue blobs moved around the room. May… May was across from him, he remembered. His gaze tracked slowly over to the bed opposite him. Most of the blue blobs where there, fuzzy light from a monitor went dark. Slowly she was moved… into a black bag. Jaune’s brow cracked and bled as it furrowed. Did that mean she was dead? Was he next?

Attempting to focus on the blobs was making the ever present headache worse. His head lolled to the side and he blinked a couple times. There was another bed, how had he missed that? His vision was too distorted to see who was in it. There was a bigger blob, not blue like the other ones. He tried to swallow but the lack of moisture made it painful. The edges of his vision drew darker and darker, light faded away. Jaune closed his eyes, that seemed like the natural thing to do. The pain was drifting away, that was nice he was so tired of being in pain.

Minutes ticked on but Jaune found his awareness grew rather than dwindled. He opened his eyes again to see the white blob was now standing by him. He could feel a gloved hand on his forehead, another on his chest. It got easier to breathe, his Aura started to kick back to life fueled by having untainted injuries to heal. His vision started to clear.

He focused first on his healer, James. Jaune could see the sweat gathered on his brow, the grimace of pain overtaking his features. His eyes wandered to the bag of fluids being dripped straight into him. That would explain why his vision was mending. Jaune took a clearer breath and he could feel his limbs again. He closed his eyes and focused, he could feel James’ Aura working it’s way through him. It was sluggish and weak. It felt like it was faltering, straining to work. He reached out through the hand on his chest and _ pushed _ back with his Semblance.

Jaune heard the gasp but felt the effect, felt his Aura heal him, felt the plague purged from him. James slumped against the bed, there was still the rest of the Huntresses but he was drained after just two people. Jaune focused his Aura inward, he hadn’t been still for so long that the muscles suffered. “Gen-.” Jaune croaked.

“I’m alright Jaune, rest for now, you’re clean. I'll get you moved soon.” James pulled himself away and staggered into the decontamination room. He slumped down onto a metal bench and tried to catch his breath. He had been too late to save May, but Marrow and Jaune were out of danger for now.

His own skull was pounding, as if his Semblance didn’t have another way to protest it’s use. It was harder to grab and use, something had been second nature to him for the nearly two decades. Now it was … slippery, like it was trying to avoid use. James rubbed his temples, feeling the implant on his right temple. He had to summon the Aura and Semblance to cleanse himself before he moved to the Huntresses room.

The skin pulled at the implant in his head. Most people assumed it was just the prosthetics. They didn’t know it was embedded into all of his skin, down to the bones how it all worked together now. How his organs were covered with inlays of micro thin electronics. Still he was flesh and blood, weak and prone to the ills that entailed. He needed to get moving, save the lives of the other Huntresses, they needed all the Hunters they had to lose three more was not acceptable.

James' mind turned to his metal and remembered that once already the magic Ozpin had planted inside him chose to show itself by making all of him metal. The idea had terrified him and yet… how much Aura could he save if he wasn’t cleansing himself all the time. Metal didn’t have pores to let bacteria in. Plague couldn’t get into metal, live on the surface yes but get inside? No. Metal had none of the weakness of flesh.

The General let his hands drop and closed his eyes. How did he use his magic though? It had responded once with his desire to protect Ruby but then his Aura had also been active at that time. Could they be used independently of each other? Qrow did it all the time when he shapeshifted, so why not him?

He took a deep breath trying to steady himself, he needed the strength of his magic. The protection it offered. He could always feel the metal of his prosthetics. Even as he breathed he could feel the pull on his flesh, wouldn’t it be nice for that to go away? James tried to reach for that feeling, to not be two parts but one. To let the metal spread over his joints and limbs, let it give away to a new sensation. Not heavier but no more pulling or feeling just that little bit off balance. He imagined the metal smooth and slick, down to the marrow of his bones to the tips of his hair. Over his teeth and through his organs. To allow his magic to make him strong, one aspect was failing him so he needed to use another. To no longer fear it.

He shivered as a cold sensation crawled over his skin. A nurse shrieked and jumped away from him. James looked down at his hands and saw black peeking out from under his gloves. He pulled the gloves off turning them in on themselves as he did and saw that his skin had turned to metal again. “Hm.” He turned his hands back over, they were both identical now. Like this magic was using his right side as a template for the left. James tested his fingers, he could hear the tiny wrrr of the motors. If this wasn’t just skin deep but total, then… well there would be nothing for bacteria to infect.

James stood up and pulled off his shirt and tossed it into the hamper for washing. “Do you have anything spare I can wear?” He put a metal hand on his black chest. “This will protect me but I don’t want to risk carrying bacteria over.”

“I can get you a gown.” The nurse had her back flat to the wall. His eyes, they were _ wrong _ blue on a dark grey that she could see them move expand and retract as he looked around.

“Please if you’d be so kind. My Semblance is being uncooperative, this doesn’t seem to require Aura or at least not in the same way.”

The nurse fled and James pulled off his boots and socks, they were likely fine and then his slacks tossing them into the hamper. He stretched trying to feel now the metal worked. It felt like skin, moved like skin. James reached a hand out and stretched pulling the fingers back, it felt just like it did when he was using his living side. Like it was all alive just made of metal now. He had half a mind to try this again when Doctor Freeman was around to give him a once over. James looked down and blushed, not that it showed on the metal. “Well, that brings all new meaning to the idea of iron wood.” He really doubted this was iron though, were he to guess it was the same blend of steel, osmium and platinums that was used in his prosthetics and most Huntsmen weapons. He wondered how much weight this made him put on or what else he could do with it.

The nurse returned with a blue gown and her eyes went all the wider. James walked over and took it from her pulling it on and tying up the back. “Thank you.” As he stepped out into the hall a shivered went down his spine. He could feel everything, the draft down the hall. There was no hair on his skin to stand up but he could feel everything as if he had never lost half his limbs to a Grimm.

He raised his left hand and tested it again. The blue light of the hall reflecting in the dark metal, he pressed a thumb and forefinger together. James watched enthralled as the metal deformed just like skin under pressure. “Now that is something else.”

Several of the nurses and doctors had stopped and were staring. James turned his attention away from the strangeness of this new form. He walked into the Happy Huntresses room and looked the three other women over. None of them were so bad that they needed help to breathe but all were over a day in. They were also all awake, if in bed and looking weak.

“Evening ladies.” James frowned, he hadn’t noticed how weird speaking felt.

“Where have you been?!” Robyn yelled and then coughed, she covered her mouth with her hand only to show blood on it when she lowered it.

“Unconscious, save your strength Robyn. This pissing contest you like to provoke so much is a waste of energy, something neither of us have anything to spare.” James grabbed a stool as he walked over and set it down beside her bed. “This will take a little while, I mean to have… strained my Semblance it’s… become _ difficult _ to use.”

“Huh?” Robyn flinched when James reached for her hand.

“I’m not going to let you die, just give me your hand and open your Aura. Using it as a guide rather than sending mine through you makes it easier.” James leaned on the bed with his other hand, he was already too tired for this.

“I don’t believe you.”

“You’re dead if you don’t.” He turned his hand and offered the black palm to her.

Robyn glared at him, her eyes flicking over the black and silver skin. This was the closet she’d been to him… well ever. She hesitantly put a hand in his, it was warm to the touch but smooth and didn’t give like skin to her touch.

James closed his grip holding the hand gently, he could feel how fragile it was. How the strength of his new form was slowly showing itself to him. He hung his head and closed his eyes. Rather than reach for his Semblance he remembered a trick Oz had used and called on her Aura first.

Robyn shivered and winced as her green Aura responded to the tug. She opened her Aura and let it flow, she could feel where they mixed like oil on water. Then the pain in her head skyrocketed. “Oww!” Her attention snapped to him only to see him panting softly.

James was developing the margarine of all migraines. He unwittingly shared that pain with Robyn as their Aura’s mixed and flowed between them. In return he felt her pain, even as the metal that made up his body was immune to the sickness. He applied his Semblance even as it writhed and thrashed in his mind.

Robyn screamed as the pain was shared, her grip on his hand became vice like. Her whole body arched as she wailed, her kicking out. Nurses shot forth to try and hold her down. Unlike the others she couldn’t feel the sickness being purged from her, even as her Aura healed her own pain she felt James’. Tears streamed down her face as her breath caught in her chest.

Then it was over. James wretched his hand away and stumbled back, almost falling off the stool as he collided with a wall with a BANG. His shoulder left a large indent in the stone, it crumbled down as he dug his fingers in to hold himself up. Black and white dotted his vision as he leaned against the wall, his legs feeling weak. Even his ears rang as his brain felt like it was trying to pound it’s way out of his skull.

Robyn calmed down as the pain still flickered around her skull. Her Aura kicked in healing the damage the plague had done. That was a pretty good indicator of the destruction of the plague within the body. Her head healed much more quickly than James’s. “I’m okay.” She tried to reassure the nurses and doctors. “Just a horrible headache.”

James turned to lean on the wall, he lifted himself up just far enough so that the wall wouldn’t suffer more damage as he sank to the ground. He leaned his temple against the cool stone as if it could take the pain away. “Two more, just two more.” He shoved himself off the wall, his vision blurring and he took a moment to steady himself.

The nurses were busying around Robyn getting away from the dirty bedding and washed down and into clean clothes.

Joanna and Fiona were done the same way and left with the same pounding headache. James made for the exit with a stagger by this point Robyn was dressed and healed. She caught him as he swayed by a shoulder. “Where’s May?”

“Body bag, excuse me.” James lurched away from her leaving her to her shock and stumbling into the decontamination room. The same nurse as before was waiting for him. “I had your clothes cleaned while you worked.” She offered them to him. “... thank you. We have been testing and doing our best but even having them before the symptoms set in… well there was nothing we could do.”

James pulled the gown off and washed his hands and forearms. Then took his clothes, as he put them on his magic receded. “I’ll leave them to you, my head feels like I took a claymore to my brain.”

The nurse smiled with a little chuckle. “You sure look like that. I’ll let the others know.”

James just gave her a tired wave and headed back out. Only for doors to be tossed open and a swarm of students all raced out towards the courtyard. He stood among them as Amity arena returned above Atlas this time, but it was the fluttering coat that got his attention.

* * *

Beckett levitated down to Ozpin, he had ridden back on Amity. The old soul was already flying awaiting him. Beckett held the Chalice in his hand. A simple object, a basin of bronze stone on a pillar. Garrett rose up in Oz’s thoughts as he lifted his hands to take it from Beckett. He didn’t worry about how the other man was flying.

_ “So what are you planning? Do you need help I mean this could be some serious magic here. Something this world hasn’t seen since the blasted Brothers left.” _

Ozpin gripped the Chalice under the basin with this left, the key scar glowed white. He reached out and felt the tug. Four down one to go.

_ “About time little man fool.” _ The Eye sneered ever patronizing.

_ “I need to use this. It’s for making things that aren’t living right?” _ Ozpin asked.

Another voice sounded in his head, feminine and soft. _ “With me you can grow things just as well. Just not make creatures of flesh, that is the Heart’s sphere and it is still lost to us.” _

_ “Right. Okay, lets get this show on the road. I need a new stronghold, something that doesn’t need Dust to function.” _

A deep slow voice spoke and Ozpin could feel the Chalice warm in his hands. _ “I see, yes. We will help with this. Let us flow Keeper!” _

Ozpin took a deep breath. “Alright Garrett.” He could feel the other soul wrap his arms over Oz’s chest, as he nipped his ear lobe. _ “Yes time for some fun!” _

Pain stabbed through his hand but Ozpin held the image of Amity in his mind. With the Paws’ help he cast his mind down to the ground to places that didn’t have people on them and to the ocean. White light started to flow in sharp arches around him and Garrett pushed forth. As his body turned black, before white glyphs cut out through the darkness, a flowing sea. He barely heard the screams of watchers below as huge pieces of earth were ripped from the ground. Flying up towards Amity, a few of the pieces were easily half the size of the floating rock of Atlas.

Amity itself broke apart into it’s four layers, levitating allowing the new matter a place to go. Ozpin turned dirt to stone and steel creating a new framework. The frame remained similar but grew to be even larger than Atlas the Dust base of the former arena returned to it’s place, the new framework flowing out to lock around it. From it the rest flowed quickly, entire new wings were added to house people. Infrastructure to support a city or two’s worth of people. Huge buttresses swept up to encase the new city. Walls, anti air guns, the support for a further shield of hard light Dust. The second piece of the arena was broken apart for it was too small now to support the size of the floating city. The landing bays were split into four and added, then used as a base as stone and steel flowed like water expanding outwards.

The pieces of earth Oz had ripped from the ground were quickly being depleted. The Atlas portion of Amity arena was brought down to act as the center. Sweeping walls were extended out from it to merge it with the rest of the new structure. Huge weapons were placed around each in mighty turrets. The CCT tower was moved to be set lower in the structure, it’s own walls rose up just as defined as pillions for a hard light shield came into existence.

From below everyone, even those down in Mantle looking up could see this wasn’t a second Atlas. No, this was a fortress for war.

From within the crater that Ozpin was building out he formed buildings. A new academy would be needed. Both Atlas and Beacon had faults, easy targets as it were but while he planned to go down. There was no getting around needing to go up as well. Ozpin turned his mind to his home, to Beacon the high towers, sweeping halls. To the cool pale stone that warmed with the sunlight. He did not remake his tower, instead creating a series of towers linked together by yet more buttresses and walkways. Creating a spider web of pyramids. They wouldn’t make as much of a mess if they were destroyed and allowed for multiple ways to get around. He linked the largest in with Amity arena as they would still use it for training.

The rest he based off of Atlas, buildings for people, gardens and markets. The slopes of the crater were turned over and made into leveled fields to provide produce for the populous. The Paw helpfully gave the knowledge to fill them full of crops just waiting to be tended. Dust filled basins deep within and hard light shields flickered to life encompassing the open top of the fortress, the new floating island.

Ozpin’s eyes opened as the new island settled. The white of the glyphs faded then the black ether. Garrett flew forward though he was only viable to Ozpin. The red tails of his trench coat flapping a wind that couldn’t actually be affecting him. The white locks were longer than Oz’s own now. He smirked and bowed. _ “See I can be helpful.” _ The entity pointed at the Chalice with a finger. _ “That will make for a perfect power source to keep this floating. I already put a vault in your core pyramid.” _

“Thanks, there was a lot to remember.” Ozpin turned his attention to Beckett, he reached into a sactual and presented the blank book. “Consider my debt to you paid in full.”

Beckett reached out and took it, he brought it to his nose and inhaled deeply. “Ahh nothing like the smell of an old book.” He turned his attention back to the Chalice in Oz’s hand. “Do be careful with that. I doubt the same players as before can pull that same trick again. Not with Berth keeping such a close eye on them.”

“Is that why I haven’t heard from O’Dimm again?”

Beckett shrugged. “Something like that, after all he can’t collect till Salem is dealt with. One way or another.”

Ozpin looked over to him sharply. “How do you know that?”

Beckett smiled, his orange eyes glowing. “Nothing you need to worry about. You’ve made as many friends among the gods as enemies. They do all speak to each other after all. I think I’ll find a apartment for myself.” He turned his attention to the new Amity and started to fly away.

“Does that mean we’ll speak again?!” Oz called out after him.

Beckett only waved with a clawed hand. Garrett watched him go. _ “That one is interesting, I don’t think I know him.” _

_ “Do you have anything else to add?” _ Ozpin asked Garrett, starting the flight down into the new city. The heart of the new academy was a tall pyramid like structure. It was based off of Shade, he hadn’t thought of a name yet but the multi pieced designs would help in the event of an attack to be easier to defend and less likely to be taken down in large amounts unlike Beacon and Atlas. The two main gates for there were only two. Were massive heavy steel things, braced in huge additional bands. On each quarter of the doors was the emblem of each of the schools. With an empty space in the middle for a new emblem. They swung open as he landed, with a huge dull thump.

Within the eve were two massive triple barreled mini cannons. He felt a bit bad about it, but the big gates made for a handy choke point in the event of an attack. He had designed this place with battle actively in mind. The main hall was dominated by massive round pillars. Sixteen in all, four for each kingdom with the history of Atlas, Beacon, Haven and Shade depicted in murals upon them. The ceiling was covered in global history, the school a monument to history to remind everyone all the time that they were in this together. They may come from different places and have different cultures, but they had to come together if they were going to survive.

The step of his boots echoed in the pale stone halls as he traveled past and into the great hall. The room was lined in stone tables and benches. It would save the resources and need to make tables and benches. The ceiling was high with openings that connected to a system of mirrors to allow sunlight into the room. Beyond that was another antechamber that would be used for assemblies once the plague was no longer an issue. Like the great hall it was entirely stone and the same shape as a colosseum. Ozpin walked up the couple steps to the stage and held the Chalice out in the middle.

The black marble floor swam like liquid and reached up in smooth flowing arches of stone. They covered the Chalice and drew it down into the stone. Ozpin waved a hand, screens appeared showing him the edges of the new city. He lowered his hands to feel the power of the Chalice. Slowly, carefully he lowered Amity down so that the docks of it and an edge of Atlas were only a couple minutes flight apart.

He glanced around the pale stone walls were barren, getting this place decorated would be on the list of things to do. Such a sterile place was not welcoming and he planned on all the remaining Huntress and Huntsmen students or otherwise would be gathering in this place. It needed to feel like it could become home for all of them. “Hmm, how about Caern Academy?”

The power from the Chalice hummed up from the floor and he could feel the approval. Ozpin turned his attention to the blank wall. The emblem would need to be new, preferably not connected to the Relics. That would throw Salem for the loop. He raced a finger and slashed as if he had a claw on the end he made a clean arch with a tapping end. Then drew another through it but curled the edge in a thick round tip.

Something for the faunus built right in. He flicked his finger again, creating a broadsword behind two claw marks. At the polum of the sword he carved the Eye. It’s hourglass base part of the sword. In each corner of the blade against the claw marks. He put the Paw, Heart, Crown and Chalice. Ozpin looked at the back of his left hand, the dull scar of the Key on it. He stepped forward and levitated up to the sword right against the hilt of the blade Oz set his hand down. The glyph glowed and when he lowered it a tiny key was branded into the blade. “There, even if they don’t know who or what you are. You will be a part of our culture now, not to ever be forgotten.”

Garrett spoke up. _ “And a handy way to remind you who you are.” _

“I doubt I’ll forget again, even when I get to have a rebirth. I take it you won’t be screwing with my memories again?” Ozpin lowered himself back down to the ground.

_ “No point, you’ve got way too big of a support base. Besides we have an agreement now, when we end up back in Vacou I want to see Viktoria.” _

“I am sure we can work that out.” Ozpin felt Garrett recede and let out a long breath before rubbing the corners of his eyes. He felt like he could sleep for a week. Ozpin walked out back the way he had come. At the entrance of the main pyramid of the school he turned his gaze upward. The skyscrapers already had lights in them, but the whole place was silent save for the whistle of wind through it.

Oz shook his head, it wouldn’t stay quiet for long. This fortress would soon be filled with everyone they had left. He walked through the cobblestone streets and down into the sub-levels. Just as complex and made to use every spare centimeter of space. The stone was that Atlas light blue as he came to the docks after an hour of walking. He stopped there, he could already see the people gathering on a loading area he had brought Amity down too.

A manta came flying in and landed beside him on an awaiting circular pad. Ozpin waited and was pleased to see Winter, Clover and James step out. The latter having changed into his formal uniform, he was holding himself though as if his head was still in pain. “James.” Oz reached out as the blue eyed man came close, Aura on his fingertips as he stroked through the black hair at James’ temples soothing the headache.

“Thank you, my own Aura has been… well not able to help.” James closed his eyes and let himself enjoy the warm soothing touch. “You’ve been busy.”

“In more ways than one, but now we have a place to put people. As well as a new Academy. I recommend we get the students and teachers moved first. Then send teams around the planet to gather up any displaced Huntsmen and students from the Fall of Beacon and Haven. It will be harder for Hazel and Tyrian to pick them off if we are organized.”

“I agree, Winter that will be on you.” James addressed the Schnee as Oz let his hand fall.

“Yes sir.”

“What about them.” Clover nodded to the people gathering on by the edge. “We can’t just let them on.”

“Hmm.” Ozpin pursed his lips and took a step towards the edge before levitating himself. He flew over to hover several meters above them. “Please return to your homes. There is enough space for everyone and crops that need tending. People will be brought over as quickly as we can quarantine and be sure of health. People experienced with farming will be brought first, those who have lost jobs in Mantle will be given the priority. Partly to get them out of the homes they have been given.”

Shouts started to rise up. Ozpin snapped his fingers but the sound was booming and muted everyone. “Go home. Before I make you.”

No one doubted that he could, while many moved away from the dock many more gathered to stare in awe at the new fortress. Ozpin huffed and flew back to Amity. “We should move the faunus quickly as well.”

“I completely agree with you there.” James said. “Clover look into everyone who has been brought up from Mantle and the jobs. This place will need people to start learning and looking after it’s infrastructure as quickly as possible.”

“We should ask Adam to look into the faunus.” Ozpin said. “I have a feeling very few of them are where they are supposed to be.”

“Let’s go home then.” James turned his attention to Winter. “Do you need help with anything before we go?”

Winter shook her head. “Same as Mantle only on Atlas. Once we find them shipping them over will be simple, but how are we going to decide on housing?”

“It’s all based off of Atlas and very similar to each other. Just go building by building for now, if people want to move after everyone is settled they can work that out without us.” Ozpin said and offered his good side to James. “Shall we?”

“Yeah, I can’t wait to sleep the rest of this headache off.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ardy: This will probably get touched up in the future. Thank you too: darkvampirekisses, ZoeyTheWeeb, Rwbysona, Baker1762 and The_evilburger for your comments.


	34. A Penny for your Thoughts

She didn’t feel the cold. In fact at this very moment in time Penny wasn’t sure if she could feel anything. A blizzard had rolled in on the northernmost side of Solitas and as it whipped around her, threatening to topple her form Penny stood still in its eye. Waiting. Her HUD was flashing at her, orders to return to Mantle were ignored for the blasting storm that made the world turn white to her eyes. The morning cold had only grown with the rising of the sun.

Penny looked out at the ever expanding whiteness, she really shouldn’t be out here. Even if her presence wasn’t wanted she still had a job to do. Was still needed in Atlas and yet for some unknown reasoning she could not bring herself to take that first step back. Her sensory functions detected the remains of rotten fruit smearing her cheek, and her hand went to wipe it away. It was wet and sticky and as she studied the remnants of seed and juice Penny could help thinking back on the scene that she had fled from the other day. 

She had heard the expression ‘sticks and stone might break my bones but words will never hurt me.’ It hadn’t made much sense to her until that first rock had been flung at her body. It hadn’t hurt her when she was struck. The measly stone bounced off her metal body but, but their words… Penny placed a hand over her chest region, why did it feel like something was burning inside her. Did she have a virus? Was some of her hardware damaged? 

The flashing commands to return grew brighter but she. Didn’t. Want. To. 

Snow and ice gathered in Penny’s hair as she dropped to her knees, head lowered to the icy floor. Why were they so mean to her? All she ever wanted to do was make people happy, to fulfill her duty and protect the citizens of Remnant. It was what she had been built for! So why were her efforts squandered so? Why did nobody understand? 

A robotic fist beat on the icy, leaving the frozen surface cracked. She wanted them to be safe, to be happy. She was trying to protect them, she wanted peace. Even she knew that without cooperation, without working together more people would die then live. So why was everyone so angry, wanting to be selfish and care only for themselves. 

Was humanity just selfish? Was it just their nature to take and take and when they couldn’t take anymore lash out as they had done to her? Was it worth saving someone if they didn’t want to be saved?

“No.” Penny shuddered, she couldn’t think like that. The moment she stopped feeling for the people she was protecting was the moment she severed the reason for her existence. Without them she would have no purpose and probably would never be in the first place. Father told her she was made to be the guardian, the protector. This was what she was built for. 

So why did she want to flee from that with all her might?

* * *

Oz was trying to sooth the headache growing at his temples when the door to the office he had commandeered opened and Pietro rolled in with a worried look dominating his face. 

“Ozpin! I really need your help. I’m sorry you're busy but Penny’s been missing for two days now and she is not responding to-” Oz held up his hand, standing from the desk. 

“What do you mean she's missing? Two days! Why hasn’t this been reported?”

Pietro twisted his hands together. “There was a small incident the other day, the Huntsmen dealt with it but Penny flew off. I didn’t even know she had left the city until last night. I’ve sent her multiple commands to return but it's all been met with silence. She’s never done anything like this before and I’m worried something’s gone wrong on her end and she isn’t able to return.”

Oz leaned against the desk, Ruby had told him what went on when James was sent into hospital and he backed her opinion on Penny. “So why are you asking me, haven’t you sent out anyone to collect her?”

“I tried that but where she is right now there’s a storm, quite a big one and with the city in the state its in I can’t send out a team to collect her without questions being raised over why she’s there in the first place!” 

Oz thought about it. It would be a great distraction from all this paperwork he had suddenly been piled with. A bit of fresh air wouldn’t do him any harm either. Turning back he nodded. “Alright, I’ll go collect her but I’m taking her back to my home for a while.” When Pietro tried to protest Oz said quickly. “If she hasn’t been responding to you for reasons of her own then perhaps she will speak to myself or Ruby. She was always close with my wife.”

Pietro appeared to not like that idea at all. “With all due respect Ozpin, Ruby made her opinion very clear last time we spoke. Maybe it would be better if she isn’t bothered by this.”

“If you truly respect my authority as well you should considering I’m doing everything possible to keep these cities afloat while you tinker with your machines. Then I suggest you leave me to deal with this mess as I see fit.” Oz glared at the bearded man. “After all Penny is your problem and yet you’ve come to me to fix it and fix things I shall. My way.”

Pietro moved back as Oz straightened. “Of course. My apologies Ozpin. I just worry you know. Penny is like a daughter to me, you understand having a child of your own right?”

“All the more reason why I am taking her back with me. Ruby has been concerned about her well-being since the beginning, if anyone will know how to help her it will be her or myself. I will inform you when I’ve found her and keep you updated on her condition but Penny will return to you at her own violation. Am I understood.” It wasn’t a question and Pietro didn’t make the mistake of protesting it when Oz left the room. He scrubbed at his face. Why was everything going so wrong?

Once out of view Oz leapt to the nearest window. Pietro said Penny was somewhere in the northern region. A storm wouldn’t be hard to miss he thought as he gathered the energy needed for such a flight. Feeling the wind pass by him before jumping into it and riding the wind north. It helped fight the fatigue that pressed in on him, three days just about none stop was rising up to bite him. Oz shook his head not yet, he couldn’t crash yet, there was still too much to do.

Oz gave the city he flew over a fleeting look, the streets were bare of people. Shops and businesses closed and boarded up tightly. The plague was truly in full effect now, from his vantage point he could just see the piles of bodies being carried by the knights to be burned. All this gave him shudders as he remembered the last time he lived through a plague. Well he hadn’t lived through it. Oz clenched his fist trying to fight off the memories, the scent of death rising through the smoke as bodies were flung unceremoniously onto poorly built pires. Such a different time and yet history repeats. Only this time he was determined not to lose those he cared for. 

The journey north took several hours, even as he traded flight for running over the tundra once he was far enough away from the city walls. The storm was still going strong when he reached it. The world quickly fading to white the further he got into it. 

It was harder to detect Penny’s location then he had expected, was it because she was a machine or that she didn’t want to be found? He wasn’t sure but by the time he had located her the storm around them had begun to shift away, enough that when he spoke the wind didn’t take away his voice. “Penny, are you fully function-able?”

Penny heard the words, immediately recognizing Ozpin’s voice and turned from where she sat. “I think so.”

As much as he didn’t want to sit down for fear that he might fall asleep then and there Oz still plopped himself to the ground in front of the robot. “You weren't responding to Pietro. He was worried enough about you to come to me and ask me to find you and bring you back to Atlas.” 

“I don’t want to go back!” Penny said quickly, taking a tight hold of Oz’s scarf. 

“I’m not taking you back to your father, nor the school.” He placated her, petting the bright orange hair. “I was hoping you might accompany me home. I know Ruby would be happy to see you.” 

“I-I…don’t know. If I want that.” 

Oz studied the form before him. “Penny I don’t make a habit of this but if there was something you wanted to discuss, someone you wanted to speak with then you are free to speak with me.”

Penny’s grip was so tight Oz worried for the poor scarf around his neck. With a sigh he noticed the storm had finally passed enough that the snow was falling softly again. “Penny I understand there is a lot about humanity that leaves much to be desired but I hope whatever happened doesn’t affect your view on Ruby or the others. They do genuinely care about you.”

“I know that.” Penny whispered, her body seemed to give quiet little shudders that Oz realized were her rendition of crying and wanted to curse Pietro. She couldn’t even release her cries. “I just don’t understand why I had to be so different.”

“Penny… Every soul is different, no two are alike. That doesn’t make you less then anyone else.”

Penny felt the desired need to seek comfort and Oz’s voice reminded her of the days when her father would reward her with stories, spoken in soft hushed words. That desire had her curling into the former headmaster, tucking her head into his chest. Oz seemed to sense what she needed and wrapped his good arm around her. The position gave her a soft sense of protection, that she was being looked after, safe and all her walls started coming down. 

“Oz-pin?” 

Oz almost chuckled. “You can call me Oz Penny.”

Penny gave him a nod before continuing. “S-should I exist? I don’t feel as though I should be here sometimes.”

Penny felt the heavy sigh Oz breathed. “Pietro did you an injustice Penny. On one hand without him you wouldn’t be here now and without you a great many people wouldn’t be alive right now. On the other hand you were created using the soul of another, having only that fragment has given you a taste of life and yet the rest dangles so far from your reach it might as well vanish from sight. I know Ruby would miss you, heck she wouldn’t be the person she is today without the influence of meeting you. For that alone I thank you.”

The redhead lifted her face up. “Really?” 

Oz nodded to her. “It’s true. Every life grows when each hand is placed upon it. Whether it is a good experience or not its something we learn from. Think about it, how different would you be if you never met Ruby or the others.”

Penny’s green eyes widened almost in horror. “I don’t like that thought AT ALL. Ruby is my friend, she was my first and best friend.”

“Exactly.” Oz smiled. “Just as meeting her gave you the chance to learn and grow, you gave her that same chance. Penny, don’t question your existence, at least not in the sense of whether you should be here or not. Without you the world would be a very different place and I for one am glad you are in it.”

Something in Penny’s chest seemed to clench, it was almost painful to the robot which was odd, she shouldn’t be able to feel pain. Maybe her Aura was defecting. Penny let out a surprised ‘eep’ when Oz’s hand pet at her head again. It was oddly comforting, she could sense the intent behind Oz’s actions almost as well as she could see and hear the world around her. It was strange but it made her want to smile. Kind of like when she and Ruby had first met and yet it was such a different situation. Despite the extensive change in circumstances at that moment Oz felt like Ruby. Biting her lip hard Penny coiled tighter in Oz’s lap. “What’s going to happen to me?” 

“Penny.” Oz held the trembling form to him. “Don’t be afraid. Whatever is upsetting you I’m sure we can find the cure for. Don’t give up on that.”

“I-I’ll try??” 

“Thank you.” Oz struggled to keep his eyes open, he was so tired but sleeping on ice was a surefire way to end his life. “Penny I won’t force you to return to Pietro but sitting on ice is quite uncomfortable. Would you mind if we continued this at James’ place?”

Immediately Penny jumped up, all but dragging a tired Ozpin with her. “I’m so sorry! I didn’t even consider your comfort!”

“It’s okay Penny, I’ve sat on more uncomfortable things. James’ lap isn’t always the best seat in the house.”

If it was possible for a robot to blush Oz was pretty sure Penny would have been bright red at this point. As it was, the shocked look on her face pulled some laughter from him. “I’m joking Penny, though we really should get back. While I was truthful when I said you don’t have to return to Pietro, I did give him my word that I would let him know you were safe when I found you.”

“I see.” Penny’s shocked face gave way to a frown as she seemed to shrink in on herself. “Did he seem… disappointed?”

Oz draped his arm around the smaller form’s shoulder. “No, he was worried about you.” 

They walked for a few paces before Oz spoke again. “Penny, you don’t have to give me an answer now but … is there anything I can do for you?”

Penny seemed to give it some hard thought before shaking her head. “I understand you are a powerful person Ozpi-Oz” She corrected. “But even you can’t possibly grant my wish.”

The old soul only patted her back reassuringly. “I’ve been known to be capable of many great things, some people consider them miracles.”

They continued on in silence, their steps slow. Penny understood Oz was giving her time to think and process but she already knew the answer and yet couldn’t bear to hear it voiced. “There is nothing I need that you can give me.”

The wind seemed to pick up at that as it whipped his hair Oz couldn’t help but feel pity for the being walking alongside him. She truly believed her words, for so long she had known nothing else. Then they come along and her world is tipped over. She’s finally starting to see that humanity comes in all different shapes and sizes and yet she has never felt so separated from them as she does now. 

Oz would give her this time, as much of it as he could afford, for Penny to discover if she wanted more. Then if she came and asked of him something that should be impossible, he would do all he could to grant her wish. Oz looked forward to reaching home for the first time in days. If there was anyone who could aid the little robot in finding her answer then those waiting his return would be there. 

* * *

By the time they returned it was afternoon and everyone was gathered in the kitchen eating lunch. Oz could smell the stew and almost drooled all the way from the front door. Though the moment was forgotten when he stepped into the kitchen and was all but barrelled over by his husband and wife. 

“I see somebody missed me.” Oz joked before feeling Qrow sucker punch him. “Or not, owww.”

“What were you thinking, three days you’ve poofed for, have you even slept during that time. I bet you haven’t.” Qrow didn’t let Oz respond before dragging the taller man to the table while Ruby ladled up a large helping of stew, it must have been the last of their meat but it smelt amazing. Although the moment he began digging in he noticed Ruby take a confused looking Penny and pulled her into the next room. 

Weiss came and sat at his side, offering him a glass of water. “Jaune came around earlier today, he’s looking much better and plans on going down with James and Ruby to help out. Figures his Semblance can aid him since Jame’s Aura is rejecting Ruby’s.”

“When did this happen?”

“Yesterday. After James’ woke up he headed to the hospital to treat Jaune, Marrow, Robyn and the rest of her ‘happy huntresses’.” Weiss grimaced. “Not so happy now though. One of their members passed before James could reach her. There’s been some backlash from that.”

Oz took a large gulp of water. “Not that surprising, I will see what I can do to shove it down. James doesn’t need the stress.”

“Neither do you.” Qrow snarked from the other side of him. “Don’t think I haven’t noticed the bags under your eyes, I can practically feel the fatigue pulling at ya.” 

“Sorry about that. I just- there’s just so much to do still and I feel every day we get closer to it there's more to still to do. 

Qrow waved to the door Ruby and Penny had disappeared into. “What happened there?”

Before Oz could say any more the front door opened again and James’s wide shoulders came into view. “Oz? You look awful.”

“Still better looking than you.” Oz teased. 

The general only shook his head as he took a seat. “Where’s Ruby?”

“In the next room talking with Penny.” 

“Pietro told me she went AWOL, if she’s okay why is she here?”

At that Oz gave a huff and told them what happened. From Pietro barging into the office to his conversation with Penny. Then he dropped the bombshell he’d been carrying for some time. “I think I might turn her human.”

James began coughing into his drink leaving Qrow to smack at his back while Weiss stared at Ozpin, her face shocked. “Oz, are you serious? Is that even possible?”

“Like I told Penny, it's not a matter of if it's possible or not, magic is capable of great feats. It’s whether or not I should.”

No one spoke at that, the implication that Oz could bend magic to his whim was one thing but to make something into someone was not anything they had thought possible. Qrow was the first one to ask. “What does she want to do?”

“At the moment Penny doesn’t believe it's possible. To be honest I don’t think she’s ever allowed herself to think it's something that could be achieved. She understands very little about magic and I’m willing to give her as much time as she needs to come to a decision herself.” Oz took his empty bowl to the sink and turned with a secret grin on his face. “Of course if she were to be in possession of the knowledge needed to make an informed decision I think that might speed up the process.”

“Are you asking us to convince Penny to become human?” Weiss asked, still confused about the whole thing. 

“The decision has to be hers Weiss. Whether she wishes to remain as she is or not. I will not take that choice from her. Goodness knows she’s never had the option to choose before and I’ll be damned if I make it for her.”

James stood from the table, his expression hard. “Have you considered that this might backfire Oz? It’s one thing to make yourself essentially immortal. To weave magic like you do, healing and creating, fighting etc. But to make a life, not the natural way but in a way that could be seen as similar to how Penny was created in the first place. Can you see the implications here?”

“James, you were a part of her development from the very beginning. Tell me, knowing what you know now about the world, about Salem and the Relics, everything! Would you have allowed for a machine to be built, grant it a sad tiny piece of a soul only to live a half life?” Oz felt anger at the whole situation. He wasn’t exempt from that crime, the academies were built to grow soldiers but the difference was that those students had a choice. Where had Penny’s choice been in any of this. 

James paced the length of the kitchen, his eyes trained on the door he knew Ruby and by extension Penny sat just beyond. “I don’t know Oz. P.E.N.N.Y was authorized by me but this was all well before I knew anything of Salem or even you. Hindsight aside I understand what you are telling me, asking of me. I am in a way responsible for Penny’s existence.” The general sighed and rubbed his hand over his face, trying to scrub away the exhaustion. His gaze remained steady on the door. “Whatever she decides, I will continue to be responsible for her.”

“I think that’s all we can ask for right now. Thank you James.” 

“Don’t thank me yet Oz, if she does wish to be human I won’t be alone when dealing with the teenage drama that’s sure to arise.”

While Oz goggled at the thought of a teenage Penny dealing with hormones and emotions. Qrow simply sat back and barked out laughter. 

* * *

The streets of Atlas were far from the pristine glow the city in the sky had worked so hard to maintain. Adam stood stiffly. His bandages had been changed and he could stand but it still hurt to do so. It was also strange to be wearing huntsmen gear. His long black trench coat was embroidered with his red rose on the back as well as more flowing designs throughout it. His sword was on his hip and he had his White Fang mask in a pocket. James had purged his criminal record and now Qrow stood beside him.

Qrow was also wearing his hunting gear. The layered white blouse, done up to the red scarf wrapped around his neck. A light grey tailed shirt over it with another grey vest embroidered with vines. A long tailed duster was done up tight with a heavy weapon’s belt that Harbinger already hung off of. His gloves however were tip-less and showing off his thick black claws. “Are you sure about this?”

Adam nodded. “Yeah, best get the word out.”

Together they walked up to the apartment building before them. It was a middle high class building that had been used to house faunus when the plague first started to take Mantle. They strode up together and past the lobby into the elevator. Qrow checked the room and floor number again. “Are you sure about this guy?”

“Yeah, he was a lieutenant when the White Fang was more active in Solitas. He’ll have the contacts for the rest of the command chain. Through them we can see about finding the rest of the network.” Adam hit the button for the sixty sixth floor.

“And you think they’ll take your appearance okay?” Qrow asked.

“We told James we’d try and I am sick of being useless. If I can help find the faunus that have been kicked out to the curb then I will do that.”

The elevator binged and they walked out into a stone hall. Their footsteps were loud as they came to a heavy grey door. Bronze numerals said forty forty and Qrow knocked on it. “How are your guts?”

“Steadily getting better. Not really bothering me right now, I just wish we could have more painkillers.”

The door opened and a buffalo faunus stood in the doorway. He was big, seven feet tall and wide to fill the doorway. His horns were at his temples and wide going out horizontally before turning upward to sharp points. His eyes were big and such a dark brown they seemed almost black. His skin was dark and his hair black, short and curly. The faunus looked Adam up and down slowly before it dawned clearly on his face. “Adam?! Adam! Gods we all thought you were dead after Beacon.” He reached out and grabbed Adam in a bear hug.

Qrow could practically hear Adam’s bones crunching. “Hey easy now, he got cut up by a Grimm a couple days go.”

“Oh sorry.” The big faunus put Adam down and looked to Qrow. “What is a _ human _ doing with you Adam? He your jailer?” He cracked his knuckles.

Qrow raised a hand showing off the black claws. “Na, we’re good friends now.”

“Relax Barret, he’s a good one. I’ve been given a full pardon and we are trying to find the faunus that got displaced from their homes in Mantle. I had hoped you’d still have the contacts for the other lieutenants and captains. I’ve been through a couple Scrolls and lost all my contact information.”

Barret stepped out of the doorway and gestured for the two to come in. He closed the door before asking. “Are we getting the White Fang back together? Once we lost contact with Mistral none of us were sure what to do.”

Adam shook his head. “No, I’m working with the General, Winter Schnee and Ozpin. They want to move the faunus over to Amity first, among those who know infrastructure and agriculture jobs. But from what information we have many aren’t where they are supposed to be. I had a feeling the old White Fang leaders were organizing them away from co-living with humans.” He didn’t want to mention what had happened at the Mistral branch of the White Fang. That was something he needed to come to terms with in his own time. 

The big faunus narrowed his eyes. “Full pardon, how’d you manage that?”

“I’m trying to turn over a new leaf, they have faith in me and want my help finding and getting the faunus moved. Barret, this is good for our people, the General and his advisors. They are a good lot.” Adam didn’t like the suspicion in the buffalo faunus’s eyes.

“What if this is all some trap to get the last fragments of the White Fang together before destroying all of us. I’m not sure how far I can trust your new ‘friends’.”

The bull Faunus sighed. “Barret. I can’t guarantee anything and it would be wrong of me to speak on another’s behalf but I’ve given this a lot of thought. All offers of pardons aside if I truly didn’t believe that this offer was sincere I wouldn’t put innocent lives at risk.”

Barret studied the pair, his massive chest rising with every breath before he nodded. “ I’ll get you their numbers and start putting calls out. Where are they going to go?”

“Ozpin has a camp set up for quarantining in the docks here. They think they got the outbreak contained in Atlas but they are being careful. Still if we get moving here our people will have first crack at the new homes on Amity.”

“Are they good?”

“I haven’t seen them yet.” Adam shook his head. “But Ozpin made the whole place with magic and he knows what he’s doing.”

“You are sure different, throwing your faith in the hands of a human.” Barret snarled.

“No, I’m throwing my faith in the hands of the strongest person I know. You’ve all seen him working magic and now he’s giving us first crack at Amity. Yeah a lot of Atlas people are shits but he’s not. I’ll vouch for him before the whole chain of command if I have too.” Adam snarled.

“Hmm fine. Why’d you bring his bloodhound with you then?” Barret pointed a thick finger at Qrow.

“Bloodhound?! Excuse you I’m a crow!” Qrow’s hair almost stood up on end at the suggestion.

“You’re Ozpin assassin. Famous tracker Huntsman everyone knows who you are.” Barret huffed gruffly. “Why are you here?”

Qrow put his hands into his pockets. “Ozpin thought that Adam bringing along another faunus might help bridge the gap.”

Barret frowned his forehead wrinkling. “A coward of one.”

The red eyed man let his anger out with a breath, he hated being called a coward. “Believe what you want. I’m representing Ozpin, my words are his. He promises that the faunus will be moved first.”

“Heh, fine be the mouthpiece. Let’s get to work.”

* * *

_ “You’re letting your left drop again.” _

Ruby barely blocked Maria’s incoming kama as it swung towards her. Her sound of clashing steel grated on Ruby’s growing headache. They were outside of Mantle by the north wall. James was healing people again, much more slowly than before, barely getting through half the numbers he had been doing before. After his three day stint Oz had felt tired enough to let Ruby carry his soul inside her. Truth be told he missed the closeness, they had been separated for a while and the offer of a break from paperwork and whining council members sounded like bliss to Oz’s sleep deprived brain. Plus it let him still make himself useful while letting his body rest.

Ruby spun the snow swirling around her the old woman was faster than her. Both kama came for her head. Ruby didn’t get the chance to block before her weapons were raised by hands not controlled by her will. Suddenly they were exactly where they needed to be. “Quit it Oz!” Ruby flicked her claymore and fired at Maria with her rifle putting some distance between them.

_ “Down!” _ Ruby dropped feeling his suggestion in her muscles. “I know that!”

The kama swished where her head had just been. Ruby sliced out with an underhand jab but Maria stepped neatly out of the way and her boot came mere millimeters away from Ruby’s chin. Ozpin bending Ruby back just in time to save her. He swung out with the claymore nearly getting Maria’s leg.

“Quit helping her Ozpin! She’s never going to be able to do this herself if you keep doing it for her. It’s about muscle memory and speed.” Maria snapped, swinging out with both her weapons.

Ruby ducked down, her claymore clipped straight into the rifle and transformed in seconds to her scythe. She spun around sweeping the heavy weapon wide forcing Maria to jump back. The wind howled harder, lashing both of their cloaks so hard it hurt when it hit them. Maira called an end to the fight and scabbard her weapons. “Enough Ruby.”

Ruby was grateful for the break, her limbs burned with the effort of the training and fighting the storm. “Okay!” She called out and they picked up their feet and ran to the yurt she shared with James.

Penny was sitting inside watching the fire flicker. Her thoughts were pleasantly blank, something that seemed to be occurring more often as of late. She looked up as the two older women walked in. “Done already?”

Ruby pulled her cloak and coat off. “Yeah, the storm is getting bad. At least the people who are cleared can go to Amity now.” She walked over and gave Penny a hug. “How are you feeling?”

“Okay.” Penny looked up to her. “What is it like having someone else in your head?” She took in the rich warm gold of Ruby’s eyes, so different from her usual silver but there was something else lingering in those orbs other than the change in colour. It was strange.

Ruby blushed and brushed a long lock behind her ear before resting a hand on her chest. “It’s a warmth, comforting to not be alone. Ozpin can talk to me, or uh _ help _ in my training.” She shrank away from Maria as the taller woman walked past her.

“Help~ Yes that is one word for it.” Maria sat with a soft thump before helping herself to a serving of steaming seal stew. “How are you supposed to develop the instintics when he’s helping?”

“To be fair it’s still my muscles and mind, he just helps push the right buttons and correct errors as I make them. So really it’s just a faster training without the errors.”

_ “Not to mention it saves Aura when you’re not getting hit.” _

“Ozpin says that it also saves up our Aura.” Ruby said with a shrug. “I just hope James is going okay. With his Aura rejecting the collective I hold what he can do is really limited.”

“Why is Jaune here then?” Penny asked. “He hasn’t been before.”

Ruby blushed. “Eh that was our fault, we kind of forgot that Jaune can use his Semblance to amp Aura and Semblances. On the other hand not exposing him to plague is good too. But he’s letting James do more with less, even then James won’t be able to get anywhere near the amount of people done he was before.”

“Some is better than none though.” Penny said softly and looked down at her metal hands. “I’d try to find a way to help but they don’t want me. Maybe I could help with the bodies?”

“No.” Ruby grabbed her cool hands. “You don’t need to see any of that or help with it Penny.”

Penny liked how warm Ruby was. “Why not though? It’s something I can do, I can’t get sick.”

Ruby shook her head, she didn’t want Penny to see that death and decay. “No, that’s not for you. You may be all grown up in body. But-,” Ruby reached up and put a finger between Penny’s brows. “Up here where it’s really important you’re still a kid and kids don’t help burn the dead. They stay far away from it, you might not be able to have dreams or nightmares but no one would ever ask you to see stuff like that. If you did I think James and Ozpin would be absolutely furious with whoever asked you to help.”

“I’m not a kid Ruby! I’m combat ready!” Penny bounced a little bit on the spot letting Ruby’s other hand go to make fists. She was surprised when Ruby only shook her head and looked sad.

Ruby took hold of her hands again. “No you’re not Penny. No one is ever combat ready Penny. We train and prepare, we become good at it. But no one is ever ready. I get that you don’t understand but I have a feeling you will one day.”

Penny blinked once slowly. Somehow even after what she had said she knew Ruby was right she didn’t understand how or why. “I don’t understand and I feel strange.”

_ “Poor girl.” _ Ruby only smiled. “That’s okay, we’re here to help you learn.”

“What does Oz say? Your facial expression changes somewhat when he is talking to you.” Penny asked.

Ruby let Oz take control with that little shift, they could see her body language change a little. There was a straightening, almost as though Ruby’s body got taller and the warm smile Penny was used to seeing on her friend tightened. She let go of Penny’s hands and steeped them together. “I think that Pietro should have put you in the body of a toddler and should have given you a childhood. Maybe aging your body to help fake being a normal girl more easily. It would have helped you develop the emotional references that you currently lack.” Ozpin said with Ruby’s voice. “Come to think of it, it’s almost the opposite of what our daughter was given. She has access to our minds and mentally developed very quickly, able to use our minds as a frame of reference. Hmm.”

Ruby read the ideas as they flicked around their skull. _ “I think it’s a good idea Oz. Though can you do it?” _

_ “It’s not about being able to do it or not but would that even be the right thing to do?” _

The yurt door opened and James and Jaune stepped in. James looked clammy and exhausted while Jaune just a bit pale. The former stripped out of his layers and flopped face first into the sleeping pallet burying his face into the pillow.

“How is the migraine James?” Ozpin asked.

James looked up at Ruby, he could see the gold and knew by how the words were said that it hadn’t been Ruby who asked. “Manageable, it’s the fatigue that’s killing me. My Semblance is slowly cooperating more. I’ve only done twenty today so far though, less than half where I would usually be by now.”

“Given that yesterday you only managed seven that is still a steady improvement.” Ozpin said, he got up and walked over to sit by the head of the bed. He started to massage James’ skull, Ruby’s fingers weren’t as strong as his but they were good enough.

James moaned as the stress headache started to fade. “You two have a wonderful touch.”

Ruby giggled. “Why thank you.” There was that little shift again. “Her finger’s aren’t as strong as mine, you’ve got knots where I am surprised it’s even possible to get them.”

“Gosh that is so weird.” Jaune said and sat down beside Maria, she reached up and ruffled his hair pulling it free from the wolf’s knot. He grinned and attempted to dodge without moving too far away. Maria let it go and handed him a bowl and spoon instead.

Ozpin spoke up. “So James, Ruby and I have been ruminating on an idea that we think with a little bit of using of her nature and my magic we can do.”

James rolled over and flicked the blanket up over his middle, he was wearing boxers but that was it. “Hmm?”

“Well, Penny lacks a soul to call her own. Instead having only a piece of Pietros. We think that we can… change that. Ruby thinks she can… hold I suppose would be a word for it Penny’s soul and give some of her own. However we think given that you are just as responsible for this as Pietro you should give of your soul as well. It will keep Ruby from having to give what is probably the equivalent to three fourths of a soul.” Ozpin couldn’t help but grin. “And you get to take some more direct responsibility for your bastard child.”

James’ eyes snapped open and he sat up sharply looking at Penny who had stars in her eyes. “Uhh Penny I know that look, wait-.”

Penny flew through the air and collided with James hugging his middle tight as she straddle him. “Oh I love it! Love it! Love it! Love it!! I would get to have a whole soul!” She bounced lifting him with her enthusiasm. “You’d get to be, uhh that word that Yang uses, UNCLE! You’d be my uncle.”

Ozpin raised a finger. “Technically he’d be more of a second father, but yes using uncle would probably be the simplest way to establish family.”

James huffed and wrapped his arms around Penny hugging her back just as tightly. “Alright, I’m fine with this idea. I need to rest anyway so my soul will have a chance to heal before I use my Semblance again.”

Ruby clapped her hands together. “Perfect, I remember what it felt like when Euclase’s soul was developing in me. I think I can do that again.”

“Wait you’re gonna take Penny’s bit of soul, add in some of yours and James. Stir it up and like, birth it again?” Jaune was almost giggling at the idea. It was all so surreal and odd, even compared to what he had witnessed this group accomplish before. 

Ruby face palmed. “Yes Jaune, I’m being a surrogate, grow up.”

Jaune was giggling in full now, Maria with him. Ruby just rolled her eyes and then was clobbered and knocked flat. Penny beamed above her. “So, so, so you get to be like a mom!”

“Penny you’re going to crush my pelvis. I need it, I plan to have a lot more babies and besides! I’m already a MOM!” Ruby squeaked.

“Oops sorry!” Penny bounced back and pulled Ruby with her upright. “So what do we do?”

The Silver Eyed Warrior took hold of Penny by her shoulders and sat her down. “First lay down. I don’t think you’ll have any soul left in your body while I do this, so we don’t want you to fall down.”

“Right.” Penny laid down so fast the pallet squeaked.

Ruby took a deep breath and calmed herself down. _ “Am I donating as well? If we go by that Pietro gave a quarter of his soul, then yet more when he returned her to life… the piece she hasn’t can’t be large.” _

_ “Do you want to add in? Euclase has four pieces that went into her creation and she thrives.” _

_ “Yes, it might make future magic upon her easier if we already have a connection.” _

“Penny, Oz would like to give you a piece of him as well.” Ruby knelt between James and Penny. The General had wisely laid back down.

“I’m cool with that, little pieces will make it less of a strain on all of you.” Penny said and closed her eyes.

“Good, okay. Let's do this.” Ruby clapped her hands together and then set both on Penny’s chest. _ “Hey Oz, you’re better at calling souls.” _

Jaune peeked over at the group, something about observing this act felt private to him. “Are you sure you guys should be doing this now?! I mean once it gets out I don’t think some people are going to be happy about it.”

“Then I recommend you either keep your lips zipped or wait outside.” Maria hissed at him. 

_ “Right, together then.” _ Ozpin willed his magic to follow Ruby’s wishes. The green of her Aura lit up on Penny’s metal skin and quickly flowed to focus under Ruby’s hands. She lifted up cupping the tiny green orb of raw soul. _ “I half wonder why you can do that at all, is because you are a vessel soul. I’ve never pulled the soul out of a person before. Or maybe it’s because she’s artificial?” _

Ruby ignored the ruminations, she brought Penny to her chest and pushed the green orb inside of it. Within her Ozpin felt the presence of another but it was weak and seemed much too small. He turned his attention away from looking out into the world through Ruby’s eyes and to the space he decided on his bridge of bonds. Slowly beside him what could only be Penny came into being, she looked around clearly confused, awe and fear mixing on her face. Ozpin reached up from where he was sitting and grabbed her hands and pulled her into his lap. _ “Shhh, you are very safe.” _ He noticed that she was soft and warm.

Penny could feel how warm he was, could smell his scent of pine. She reached out and touched his chest, it was firm but her own fingers were human. So she could feel the resistance in a way she hadn’t experienced before. _ “Is this what it feels like to be alive?” _

_ “Well as much as one can while just a soul.” _ Ozpin hummed softly, a lullaby coming to mind. _ “Now shhh, you are going to change and become something new. The less aware you are as yourself the easier it will be.” _ Oz was very content as Penny cuddled up in his lap. He sang his lullaby, wordless but instead carrying a small piece of his soul through it to her. 

Penny seemed to lose her shape, instead becoming a blank green form of a girl. Ruby’s own red soul was quick to join in, giving more energy and more shape to the girl. Flatten limbs and lean lines gave way to softness, a slight chub filling her blank shape.

Ruby opened her eyes and reached out to James, she leaned down and pressed a kiss to his lips. He purred happily and held her gently, a hand on her back and head to hold her to him. He felt a little tug from Oz’s magic and let a piece of his soul break off just like when he made a ring for Weiss. Within her Ruby added the soul into Penny.

Ozpin looked down to find the shape of what appeared to be a three year old come into being in his lap. Short curly ginger hair, pale skin, a button nose and adorable freckles. Penny looked up at him with big green eyes then down at herself. _ “I got little.” _

Oz nuzzled her head and kissing the crown. _ “You are a little one. Alright Ruby gestation period over put her back.” _

They felt Ruby laugh and Penny felt herself be pulled away from Oz. She instantly missed his warmth and smell, to be small and cradled in a father's embrace just like a normal girl.

Penny opened her eyes to see Ruby kneeling beside her just as before. She sat up and put a hand on her chest. “I feel strange, heavy yet, fuller and happier not so… empty.” She focused and brought up her Aura. Now it was a light violet purple. “Oooo.”

The vessel soul smiled. “There, your personality will assimilate and develop with it and it will be all your own.”

James sat up, bringing a leg up and resting an arm on his knee. “I wonder how Weiss will feel about having a step daughter.”

Ozpin spoke up. “Given that she didn’t have to do the birthing I think she’ll be very happy with it.”

Maria tapped her spoon on the edge of the bowl. “That was a beautiful thing to witness.”

Ruby yawned and stretched. “I’m glad you saw something cool but I’m so exhausted after that now.” She patted her cheeks. “No sleeping while packing another soul around.”

James shifted to offer up his chest to her. Ruby happily snuggled up against him, she could even feel Ozpin purring enjoying James’ embrace. “Perhaps we should call it a day. I think I’m also feeling the strain from that. Not too sure how much good I’m going to be for the rest of the day.

Penny watched them, she wanted that. Being held by Ozpin like a normal girl had opened her horizons to the possibilities. She looked down at her metal hands and then hugged herself. It didn’t feel the same, her skin didn’t give, like it had when Ozpin had held her while they had been in Ruby’s soul together. She didn’t feel the warmth it had when she touched Oz.

James watched Penny how her eyes were down cast. “You know Penny if you want to cuddle you can just come over.”

“But I’m cold and hard. Metal isn’t the best material for snuggling.” She started to quiver again. The memory of being real of being warm and soft and being held by hot and firm.

“Aww sweetie.” Ruby reached and pulled Penny over and hugged her tight. If there was any discomfort due to her inhuman body Ruby didn’t show it. Penny hid her face against Ruby’s neck. So many of her emotions felt raw and so much more powerful than before. It was different but only in the best way she had ever experienced before. Her eyes slowly closed, melting in her new mother’s embrace. “Thank you.”

Ruby drew back and kissed Penny’s cheek. “Anytime.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kry: FLUFF!  
Ardy: Dad Oz is best Oz. Thank you too: Baker1762, darkvampirekisses and ZoeyTheWeeb for your comments.
> 
> Ardy: P.S Yes I have fallen in love with Final Fantasy 7 and I nicked characters. :P


	35. Closing Out

Penny waited for the sun to come up. She was ‘sleeping’ on one of the couches of James’ flat. She had returned with Ruby, Maria and Adam at the end of the day. Jaune choosing to take Ruby’s place outside of Mantle. They had dinner after Ruby returned Ozpin to his body and Penny had sat awkwardly through it and then everyone went to bed. Being a robot she couldn’t exactly sleep, her thoughts felt they were running a million miles a second, so instead feigning a restful position she was left to wait instead.

She sat up sharply as she heard a yawn. Adam walked in with a cup of water in hand. “Mornin.” He sat down and sipped the water.

Penny couldn’t help but focus on the brand over his eyes and the discolored eye itself. It marked him out as different, not unlike herself. “Uhh Adam… what… is it like? To be you?” She pointed for a fleeting second at his eye. “I mean that… stands out. Like, people hate me just because I’m different I stand out. Yet you do too and you’re different from me.”

Adam looked away to the floor, rolling his glass between his hands. He hated talking about the brand. “You’re asking what it’s like to be a faunus… do you understand what you’re asking? How my people have been dis-valued and abused.”

Penny shrank inward. “Sorry, I just thought maybe you’d understand. I tried to help people and they threw rotten food at me.”

The faunus tried to rub the sleep dust from his eyes. Damn her for being so spot on, it was way too early to be talking about heavy stuff like this. “People hate what they fear, what they don't understand, basically anything they themselves are not. You were made to be a weapon, everyone saw you ripped apart on live television. Of course they fear you all the more after you came back. The illusion of what you were presented as ‘a little girl’ has been shattered. Now you’re wrong and alien with no illusion to hide that.”

“And you?”

“Aside from the horns, I’m strong. People fear that, but comparisons have always been draw to a stupid animal. That something as simple as horns makes me stupider than a human, less worthy to live among them. Good for my strength and nothing more.” He sipped the water. “Add the brand and I was pitied; a possession of the SDC. You aren’t wrong, you’re a possession of Atlas military. We’ve both been labeled by our  _ masters _ .”

Penny looked at her hands. “But you, got to be more.”

“I will always have this brand… though I guess I could ask Ozpin to remove it. But I don’t think it’s worth the magic. It was a symbol of my hate before Haven, now it’s just my mistakes. It defined my life as a member of the White Fang and drove me to make some really stupid decisions. Now it reminds me of my mistakes so I don’t make them again. No more masks, no more hiding from stupid decisions… I guess what I’m trying to say is that becoming more was a long and painful process. You’re lucky in that you had good people around you to steer you right.”

“I’m glad to have not gone through something like that.”

“I have a feeling your gauntlet has yet to happen. Have you thought about what you want out of life? What are you willing to give up to get it?” Adam finished the water and set the glass on the coffee table with a click.

“Not really, what about you?”

“I want to be a hero to my people. To rise above my past.”

“That’s both really simple and complicated.”

“Most wants are… Do you want to be a real girl? Have you thought about it?” Adam asked, Qrow had mentioned it off hand that Ozpin was thinking about it.

“That would be amazing but I don’t know how that could be or what I’d have to give up.” Penny looked up again, did he know something she didn’t?

“Were I to guess, I’d say you’d have to give up power. The ability to fly, how you fight. You’d probably have to relearn a lot of things. Maybe you wouldn’t be as useful to the military but you’d be able to experience and grow up. As for how… Oz has mentioned it to the others. He asked us not to convince you of anything because it has to be your choice.”

“He can do that?” Penny’s eyes went wide and her jaw dropped. Her shock was quickly turned to worry. “But I was made to fight, why would he make me useless?”

“Because you are a person too, and he thinks that you’ve been done a great injustice. He thinks you have the right to be a child and not a child soldier.”

Penny flinched. “I hadn’t thought of my job like that.”

“That’s how Ozpin sees it. He just wants to give you the choice, stay as you are. Fight, help or become like all them. With all their strengths and weaknesses.”

“Like the people who hate me.”

“And the ones who love you.” Adam could barely believe he was having this conversation.

“What would you do?”

Adam leaned back and rubbed his hands over his face. “I’d be curious in your shoes. I think I’d do it. To have people and to be a person would mean more to me then power. Plus sure I’d give up one power but nowhere does it say I couldn’t learn another. But then I’ve already had power destroy me once. So I don’t desire it.”

“So you’d ask to be made human?”

“Yes. For all it’s drawbacks it would be worth it.”

Penny looked down at her hands, to even have that choice was world shattering. “Thank you for telling me it’s an option. I’ll be sure to give it a lot of thought.”

* * *

Ozpin yawned as he and Penny walked through the halls of Atlas. The previous day resting and riding in Ruby had helped with the burn out but he needed at least another day to just sleep to be back on to his normal self. Penny glanced around as they entered the science hall, her father would be here somewhere. “Uh sir, thank you for letting me stay with you last night.”

“I said you could go back to your father when you wished too. You did not wish to last night so with us you stayed.” Ozpin reached up and pressed two fingers to his temple. Becketts words about why O’Dimm was missing were never far from his mind. While the brand was hidden, whenever he touched his face he could feel it. He shook his head and dropped his hand.

“Thank you anyway…” Penny looked down. “I’m not sure how to explain it all to my father.”

“I shall help.” Ozpin pressed on a button and the door to the science division opened up.

The room beyond was just one of many where Atlas’s best and brightest gathered. Right now the majority of study was on either the plague, though a cure from that had been given up on. Or Amity, Ozpin had allowed researchers access reluctantly to finish construction on Amity Tower and for them to study the changes he had made to the propulsion system. That and they were the best Atlas had to offer and getting them resettled on a fortress was in everyone's best interest.

Pietro was there, as was Cordovin much to Ozpin’s ire. Still science was a civilian jurisdiction, Sleet had hired her without having to ask James. Now she was an assistant manager, under Pietro’s thumb which was the only reason she hadn’t been skinned alive by James yet.

“Father!” Penny waved and bounced around the room to jump and hug Pietro.

Pietro hugged her back just as tightly. “Oh thank goodness you came back, you had me worried.”

Penny looked crestfallen and she tapped two fingers together. “Sorry for worrying you.”

“I am just glad you are alright.”

Penny looked over at Oz who crossed his arms over his chest and shrugged. He was moderately proud that he pulled it off without wincing. Penny sat on the arm of Pietro’s chair and wove her fingers together before calling her new purple Aura up. “Uhh.”

Pietro’s eyes went as wide as saucers. “Wow?!” He reached up and took her hand, the purple Aura made her warm to the touch.

“Ruby.” Ozpin strode over and leaned on a heavy metal desk. “Penny's lack of her own soul as you know has been a point of… sadness for my wife. Ruby wanted to give Penny something that will become all her own with a little bit of time.”

“All her own?” Pietro looked up still in awe.

“Yes, Ruby took what you had given Penny. Mixed it in with some of herself, James and myself. We made something new together and then returned it to her body. With time it will assimilate to her personality and be all her own. A newborn soul, if that makes more sense.” Ozpin casually flicked a few fingers.

“How is this even possible?!” Pietro asked. “I had planned to ask you if you could help her but how?”

Ozpin glanced around, many ears were eavesdropping Cordovin included. With a long sigh. “Ruby has a unique form of soul. We call it a Vessel Soul. With that in mind she can gather and store Aura… As well as whole souls. She has done this with myself and Qrow. Yesterday we used it as a way to allow myself to be useful while resting my body.” Oz paused trying to think of ways to shield their daughter while still telling Pietro the truth. “Ruby-our… our daughter is like Penny. Multiple souls went into her soul. She thrives and is… mentally tied to Qrow, Ruby and myself. Ruby remembered how it felt to have our daughter… within her soul. She could hold that piece you gave to Penny in a similar way. We then added to it and Ruby  _ birthed _ the new soul.”

Pietro started to speak. “Ca-.”

Oz held up a hand to stop him. “What Ruby is appears to be very rare. I extremely doubt it will ever be possible to replicate it. My own mother was a Vessel Soul and she never grew as powerful as Ruby has. Beyond that how Ruby attained that power is personal and private and again, I doubt it is possible to replicate.”

“You can’t just do something like this and not expect to have questions.” Pietro’s mind was racing at the possibilities. “To be able to move souls without… any help at all! I mean what is that like?”

“Intimate, personal and private. To rest within another, it is soothing.”

That wasn’t what those listening expected, they expected talk of power. Not of comfort. Ozpin dipped his head towards Penny. “Catch up with your father my dear. You’re always welcome with my family.”

“Thanks, don’t let uncle James forget I still want a new job.” Penny nodded with a secret smile.

Ozpin got up off the table and wisely no one stopped him from departing. Pietro looked over to his daughter. “Uncle James?”

Penny clapped her hands together. “Oh I have so much to tell you!”

* * *

Adam and Qrow walked down a dark street as snow started to fall. “I hate Solitas winters.” The bull faunus groused under his breath.

“Give me Vale any day of the week.” Qrow pulled his scarf up to cover his nose. The darkness pressed down as they turned down a side street. “What I don’t get is why the faunus didn’t just stay put. They had to know it was just temporary.”

“Not everyone is as thick skinned as those of Vale. When you’re raised to hate humans, it’s much harder to suddenly have to live with them and not take it personally when they hate you just as much.” Adam checked his Scroll as they came to a warehouse door. “This one.”

Qrow grabbed the handle and attempted to turn it. “Locked, do you think they’d-”

“Just break it already.”

The black haired man rolled his eyes and jerked the handle, snapping the lock and shouldered his way inside. The doorway was lit up with gunfire, Qrow had Harbinger out in an instant and blocked the bullets.

“Stand down Avalanche!” Adam yelled, having pressed himself to the wall to avoid the bullets.

The gunfire slowed down and Qrow stepped back behind the cover of the wall.

“Adam?”

Adam poked his head around the corner. “Who else?”

“Lower your weapons it’s Adam!”

Adam stepped around the doorway and was clobbered by a petite rabbit faunus. She had round features, long wavy brown hair down to her hips pulled back into a braid. Her eyes were a deep green and she had small floppy brown rabbit ears. Her dress was a soft pink with a red jacket. Adam quickly returned her hug, he let himself nuzzle her hair and breath her scent. “Hey Aerith.”

Aerith pulled away taking his hands as she went. “Wow no mask, are you okay though? You look kind of stressed.”

Adam gave her a pained smile. “Just went toe to toe with a nasty Grimm, still a bit beat up.”

“Oh, sorry.” She bit her lip wincing. “Here let me fix that for you.” Aerith touched his chest with just her fingertips, a warm turquoise light Aura flowed forth.

Adam smiled, he had missed her touch. He could feel his wounds completely heal, her Semblance while not always the most useful but when it was there was nothing like it. “Thanks Aerith. Where is everyone else?”

“Up here Adam.”

Adam looked up to see a stag faunus only it looked like his horns had a machete taken to them. He had dark tanned skin and stubble along his jaw, a thin but strong fellow. “Biggs? What happened to your horns?! Is the whole gang here?”

“Some humans decided to chop them, I was due for a shed anyway.” Biggs jumped down off the cat way. “And na, just us left in Atlas. Jessie took the rest of the cell to Vacou.” He shouldered an assault rifle. “We were surprised to get Barret’s call.” He flicked his head, getting a black bang out of his eyes. “Didn’t expect you so soon though.”

The red head shrugged. “He was my first stop, once I had your address you were the next. Ever heard of just using a Scroll?”

“And have the General spy on us? No thanks. So what do you want? There is no way you came all the way from what? Mistral? Just for tea.”

“Barret said you were helping the displaced faunus. The General wants us to move first onto Amity, but with people not where they should be some footwork has been required.” Adam gestured to Qrow. “This is Qrow, Ozpin’s right hand. He’s helping me out as a way to help bridge the cultures.”

Biggs snorted. “Yeah culture, that’s one way to put it.”

“Can we just get on with this? The quicker we start finding people the quicker they can get out of Atlas and to a new home.” Qrow scabbard Harbinger.

Qrow spent the rest of the day till noon doing just that. Finding people however for lunch he and Adam left the White Fang members met up with Weiss at a closed cafe. She was sitting beside a motorbike that Qrow felt the drool start to gather in his mouth just looking at it. It was huge, easily big enough for two, there was also a second one in a dark red that was the same as Adam’s red.

Weiss leaned against the first one a pristine black. She patted a leather seat. “Presents from James. Ozpin rode the other one here, that’s for you Adam.”

Adam walked over and straddled it, he could feel the cushioned leather. He leaned over and grabbed the handles. “Ohh yes, I could get used to this. I haven’t had a bike in years.” He pulled it straight and kicked the stand up. “Let’s get this over with.”

“Yeah.” Qrow mounted the bike and did the same. The purr between his legs was divine. “Ohh if I couldn’t fly, I’d buy you off of James.”

Weiss giggled and got up behind him, she wrapped her arms around Qrow’s middle. “Let’s get this over with then.”

The engines rumbled to life and they started to ride up to Atlas’s more noble district. It was one of the first places that Ozpin started to fill with Mantle people. It was also a place that had to be handled with… tact. Something that Ozpin and James had precious little patience for lately. Thus Weiss was called upon, Adam was to be the face that the faunus would be happier to take orders from. While Qrow was either the muscle or the distraction as the situation called for.

It took almost an hour to ride up to the Schnee manor. Weiss felt the dread boiling in her stomach as they rounded up the large loop. She hadn’t spoken to her parents since the video had gone public. Weiss hid her face against Qrow’s back, she was glad he had come. If she lost control of any conversation he would be perfect to bail her out.

Other trucks were already there, Atlas soldiers on standby. The problem was that the faunus didn’t trust the military as far as they could throw them. Adam couldn’t go alone as he was likely to lose his temper having to deal with the Schnee heads. Weiss didn’t dare go alone and sending Qrow and Adam could end up explosive and counterproductive.

They came to a stop and dismounted. Weiss hugged herself and brushed a lock back, just looking up at the place had been her home. She didn’t think it would ever be home again. Adam watched her as he shut the bike down. “You sure about this? We all have our jobs here.”

“Yes, it’s just this was supposed to be home and it’s been… four years since it was even the illusion of a home. Now it’s like walking into a trap.”

“First step in avoiding a trap is knowing that it is there.” Qrow rested a hand on Harbinger.

Weiss sighed and started up the marble steps. “Not everything a line from Oz can fix Qrow.”

“It’s still true. Let’s just get the faunus to pack up and if we have to ignore your mother and father we will.” He rang the doorbell as they came up to it.

After a couple minutes Klien opened it. His warm smile helped Weiss relax just a little bit. “How are you dear? I didn't think you’d be back.”

“Well we brought someone to help get the faunus to relax a bit and he couldn’t come by himself and sending just him with Qrow was asking for trouble. So I’m just here to mediate if needed.” Weiss forced herself to smile.

Klien looked to Adam, his gaze lingering on the SDC branded over his eye. “Ah I see, it makes sense. This way.”

Weiss followed her friend into the manor, gaze straight ahead as her heels clicked against the familiar cold floor. The mere presence of Qrow and Adam at her back released some of the tension in her shoulders as Klein led them to the southern wing, an area of the house meant more for servants and guest visitors then family. Azure eyes landed on the butler. "How has everything been, since you know?" 

The elderly man gave a rare and tired sounding sigh. "It hasn't been easy Miss Schnee, why the first day the faunus turned up I was sure your father was about to have them all kicked out onto the streets. It was only when he received the message from the General that it wouldn't be tolerated did he grumble and storm off. Your mother on the other hand." He shuddered involuntarily. "Well at first she saw it as an opportunity to put them to work."

"She did WHAT?!" Adam growled, his face twisted in anger. "How dare she!"

"My apologies Mister Taurus, rest assured that plan didn't last long. Much like the message passed onto the master, my mistress was also warned, with severe consequences if she so much as ordered one of our guests around. She has since made herself scarce of this end of the manor. I think it has done all members of the household some good."

Adam didn't lose the frown as he moved up to walk by Weiss. "Are they alright?"

Klein stopped them at a pair of double doors they all recognised as the ballrooms. The butler took a long look at the brand that scarred the young man and bowed his head. "While not pleased in any form with the situation, all under this roof have been treated with respect. I personally ensured they have everything they needed. I may work for the Schnee family but Weiss personally asked me to ensure their safety and comfort and I have followed her instructions to the letter."

Adam was surprised by that and turned in time to catch the pink coating Weiss' cheeks as she turned her head away. He had no idea she was also responsible or taking the responsibility of the faunus so seriously and for that he was beyond grateful. 

Before anything else could be said there was a shrill voice calling out to the young woman. Weiss only shut her eyes with a silent groan as the steps of her mother grew closer.

"Weiss darling~ where have you been dear?" Willow had obviously started her own brand of party early if the very faint stumble and half empty glass in hand was anything to go by. Her hair as always was immaculate, a skimpy silvery white dress hung precariously off one shoulder and the stiletto shoes tittered the older woman's balance more. 

"Mother. I am only here on the request of the General, as soon as we are done here I shall be leaving again."

"Oh stop being such a blowhard Weiss! You're starting to sound like your father. Ah Klein perfect, hold this for me." Willow gave the butler little choice as she all but threw the glass in his direction and pulled her stiff daughter to her. "You vanished after the party darling, didn't even give me a chance to congratulate you on your sub par performance, pfft." She tried and failed to conceal her laughter and Weiss forced herself not to shove the woman who had given birth to her away. Though it appeared to be unnecessary as Qrow removed her mother's hands gave her a slight push back.

"As much of a displeasure it is to see you again Missus Schnee, we do have a job to do. So if you'll excuse us." 

Unfortunately as they turned to leave it seemed the drunken woman had finally noticed the additional company and scowled. "Oh not another one! Weiss why in God's name did you allow James to send all these little ingrates into our home. Do you not care how this looks on your father's business partners or my social circle?!"

Adam counted to ten in his head, his fists clenched tightly as he forced himself to not draw his sword on this hateful piece of human garbage and only glared at her.

This apparently wasn't the correct move as Willow gasped loudly at her family brand burned over his face and eye. "What a disgrace! Weiss, how dare you bring this faunus into my home. Don't tell me you're fucking him too!" 

Just about done with the insults for one day Weiss groped for Adam's hand, sending her mother a scolding look. "The only thing that's disgusting around here is you. There's a plague destroying the kingdom, people dying in the streets and all you care about is me, myself and I. While you've been practically dunking yourself in alcohol and whatever else you fancy, we've been working to keep people alive. If I find out even one hair on any faunus has been harmed I will not hesitate to use whatever influence I have to make sure you stay on this frozen block of ice alone while the rest of us leave this sinking city. "

"What are you talking about, nobody is going anywhere! They simply can't abandon Atlas and while Atlas stands the Schnees will stand above the rest as we always have!" 

Qrow wanted to step between the two women, if for any reason that he wasn't sure Weiss revealing this to her mother was the smartest plan but he knew she needed to fight her own battles. 

"The only thing our family has stood for is repression, cruelty and shame! But I'll be damned if I allow it to go down in history like that. While you sit here drinking the last dregs of wine and bitterness before the city dies I will go on, survive and rebuild." Weiss lowered her tone, stepping into her mother's face, the words spat out from her mouth like venom. "Then the only memory anyone will have of Willow Schnee will be that she was a bitter, old woman, too drunk on power and pathetic to make anything of her life and no one will cry a tear when you're cold heartless body is left to fester and be consumed by maggots. Dirty, filthy, flesh eating maggots. Just. Like. You." 

Stunned silence met her words as Willow forced herself back and away from her daughter, lips trembling before she turned tail and ran. Literally sprinting down the long corridor as though demons were biting at her heels. Weiss hardly paid mind to the screech that followed her escape as her body suddenly felt slack, like every bit of energy had been sapped from her. Her heart was pounding so strongly as she was unsure what to do or say to the men behind her. 

Well at least until Adam words reached her ears. "I think I'm in love." 

"Pffthahahahaha! Oh stars that was perfect!" Qrow dropped to his knees holding his middle as he roared in laughter. "Where's a Scroll when you need one, we should have recorded that. Oz and James are gonna be so sad about missing it!" 

The ever faithful butler whipped out his own device with a chuckle of his own. "I was recording the entire time Mister Branwen. By all means I'll send you a copy. Should make Missu- I mean 'Willows' day." 

"Klien?" Weiss stared wide eyed at him.

"Well it's not like there will be much need for a butler of my calibre here any longer and truth be told I have been waiting for this opportunity for a long time." His usually brown eyes flickered between colours. "I'm getting too old for all this anyway."

"As much as I am enjoying this, we should probably get back on track." Adam smirked but as he opened the door to the ballroom several faunus children fell out onto the pristine floor. The faunus shook his head smiling. "Looks like we've got ourselves a couple of eavesdroppers."

The children returned his grin and pointed into the room where it appeared all of the faunus sent to the Schnee manor were stood close by. Most of them wore sheepish looks or smiles as they waited. 

Qrow ever the shit stirred began laughing again. "Oh man Weiss, if they didn't believe in us before I reckon they do now."

Weiss only felt her cheeks go red with embarrassment as she faced the faunus, well at least getting them to Amity wasn't going to be an issue anymore.

* * *

The housing district was largely empty, a few groups of faunus were scouting out the buildings and flats. More were being brought on the White Fang having rallied under an old White Fang leader, to the surprise of just about everyone. One flat was already taken, registered under a false name. Tyrian Callows paced back and forth through the barren room. “This has all gone wrong! Our Queen was supposed to be here by now!”

“I told you, she is waiting to see what happens. We haven’t heard even a whisper of the Winter Maiden. For all we know Ozpin has taken back his magic. Furthermore you saw him put together this place. Salem can’t work magic on anything like this scale. Till we know how he’s become so powerful, seemingly overnight we stand by.” Watts adjusted a ring. “Besides, this plague is weakening Atlas. We will leave when the Relic of Knowledge and Creation are spotted.”

“The sooner we get off this frozen block of shit the better!” Tyrian hissed his tail lashing out.

“Oh yes I forgot how the cold makes you so cranky.” Arthur was amused by the faunus.

“Fuck off Arthur! If it wasn't for you scaring them off at the party we could have been done with all this by now.” Tyrian hissed. “They were right there! I could have stolen her if you hadn’t caused them to group up and stay in the public view.”

“Yes yes, well you'll get your chance at that slut.” He pulled out a Scroll. “Now if you don't mind 'some' of us still have work to do.”

“Tch! Your hacking Amity better not get us discovered old man or I'll run my stinger through your skull.” The aforementioned stinger moved posed to strike.

“Oh how droll, I for one hope you come up with better material for the next time you pit yourself against those fools.”

“Oh don't worry my dear Arthur. Hehehehe I will.” Tyrian wove tapped his fingers together. “We have to break them quickly after all.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ardy: So long story short, Kry works on the front lines of healthcare and where she works has had a couple cases of you all know what. With that in mind she's not allowed to leave till the 11th while she is fine if extremely overworked. Everything has been slowing down for obvious reasons. We'll have a couple things for you all in the next little while otherwise I hope everyone is staying inside and safe.  
Thank you too: Baker1762, Forever_Marie, ZoeyTheWeeb, darkvampirekisses, Willow, Sportsfangirl815, GuiltyPleasure403 and The_evilburger! All the support really helps, we are drawing to the close of this arc and in a little bit there will be a big shift to a much lower key stuff. So requests are open, Ace Ops, extended cast. Ideas are welcome, one thing to think is that the core cast will be parted from the rest of them.


	36. How do you want me?

“While the Sand Pest was not bested we of Atlas and Mantle have survived. The new City of Amity has proven a bastion in these troubled times. While Atlas still stands tall General Ironwood has raised Amity up as a fortress for our people. With the loss of Mantle it has been decided that moving to an island that can travel the world is our best hope for a sustainable future. Over the next few weeks all but a skeleton population will be moved to Amity. There is of course the option to stay but the Academy of Atlas has been emptied, with the Huntsmen leaving and the loss of revenue and produce from Mantle it is expected that Atlas will be lowered to the ground within a month.”

Ruby closed her Scroll, put it on the coffee table and rubbed her hands over her face. At long last there had been no new cases the plague burned itself out of the populations it had sank it fangs into. In the end they had lost over half of the population of Mantle but it could have been a lot worse. Said people were now very happily settling into new lives and jobs in Amity. Much of Atlas was moving to, smiths, artisans, clothiers and much more all following the Huntsmen.

Ozpin and James were now working exclusively out of Caern Academy. Clover was learning under both and there were even murmurings on the forms that the election should go forth. Others however were advocating for a return to a monarchy, that this time of crisis proved that having one ruler was the way to get things done.

Ruby and all of her friends had already moved as well. They had taken a flat in one of Caern Academies housing towers. One alone had fit all of the students and staff, Oz really pulled out all the stops in making this an academy with the infrastructure to fit the population of the four schools. The petite woman slumped into the red couch. She wondered if there was even enough students left on the planet to fill the place up. If there were Huntsmen left enough to be teachers.

Weiss strolled in from the mudroom, a paper bag under one arm for what would be breakfast tomorrow. “Hey Ruby!”

Ruby bounced up and zipped over to hug her. “Happy Birthday!” She kissed Weiss’ cheek and took the bag. “I missed you this morning.”

“I wanted to head out with James and he was meeting Winter for breakfast.” Weiss kissed her cheek in return. “Come on let's get the groceries unloaded and then we need to get prepared.”

The two women unpacked the food for their breakfast and then headed to one of the bedrooms. Upon moving it had been decided that the Branwen’s room would be the playroom. Much of the furniture had been moved from Atlas and the layout was the same. It was an efficient use of space. They went straight to the bathroom and stripped grinning all the while. “So do I get to know what you are planning tonight? Seeing as I’m your birthday present.” Ruby asked.

“Well first I want to have a bath with you and then we could prep for some anal sex.”

“Oh?” Ruby was a bit confused by that, as far as she knew Weiss wasn’t sharing tonight.

“Well… I’ve been having a kinky idea watching you three.” Weiss turned on the water for the bath, it was the same huge bath as James’ old place. She sat on the edge nude swinging her legs. “You know how Oz has been… frustrated with sex a lot lately? Like his arm has been getting to him.”

“Yeah it’s better enough that he wants to use it but not good enough for use.” Ruby stepped out of her panties and walked over. She tested the water with a foot before moving into the middle, the hot water lapping around her ankles.

Weiss reached over and poured some bath salts into it and said as Ruby stirred them through the water. “Well since you carried his soul the other day… I was thinking after we got to have our own alone time you could… you know carry Oz again. And I could dom him through you and then I’d let James and Qrow on you. You know they’d  _ love _ that.”

“Ohhh, gosh they would be all over that. I’m not sure about Oz though, well we’ve done some thing like that with Qrow being within me but not with Oz. You know he likes to dom and I don’t…” Ruby had fun swirling the salt about.

“I know but maybe if it’s not his body he’d be better with it. He is still shy about his back, I think if we could help him get used to the idea that he’d really enjoy it. Heck maybe if he was driving he’d introduce you to enjoying domming.” Weiss got in and settled into a corner. She loved watching how Ruby’s hair would darken to a deeper red and sway in the water.

“Maybe, Qrow was pretty quick to switch and enjoy being submissive to Oz when we played like that before. It was easy to change who was controlling and just very natural between us as our desires were lining up without a hitch. If I was to lend Oz my body I think I’d try to let him experience and explore. I mean there can be a lot of blurr, so it’s hard to guess how it will go down. So it could just end up being a lot of switching back and forth. I don’t know we haven’t done it that much.” Ruby reached up and turned the water off as it rose above their breasts.

“Well we can ask him if he’s interested. I have a feeling he’ll say no, you know how he gets when someone even mumbles about wanting him to sub.” Weiss reached out and Ruby took her hands and moved to straddle her lap.

“Yeah but I wonder if his frustration with his body will make him agree to try it. I just think it would be fun if he could relax into it. Plus I know Qrow wants to do it and James would love it. I just really want to see that.” 

Ruby reached out to pet over Weiss’s neck then down over her petite breasts. “Do I get to pamper you?”

Weiss giggled as Ruby’s hopeful tone. “Well I suppose~.”

“Oh happy day.” The silver eyed woman cupped her petite breasts they fit into Ruby’s hands with ease. Weiss purred sagging into the wall with a sigh. “Gosh I missed that. It just doesn’t feel the same when they can’t fill James’ hands or Qrows.”

“Yeah I’ve always been so happy when they grab them and they fill their hands. It just feels so good when they move and squeeze them.” Ruby used her palms to massage the middle of Weiss’s breasts while pressing down with her fingertips on the upper edge.

“Yeah I’ve always envied you and Yang your breasts but I have accepted that I will just never be chesty.” Weiss pet up Ruby’s thighs to her hips. “Or as curvy… I know James likes how your butt bounces.”

“Yeah but you could bounce a coin off of your butt.” Ruby shifted to dip her head down to kiss Weiss’s neck. The Schnee sighed happily tilting her head back to allow Ruby access. The other woman’s hands caressed down her body to massage her hips and stomach. The day's stress was quick to melt away, Ruby however went slow. Worshiping each centimeter of skin. Weiss pet over Ruby’s arms and back as they enjoyed the bath.

Eventually they parted and Weiss hopped up onto the edge of the bath. Ruby grinned as Weiss splashed the water. “Which one do you want?”

“Hmm, you pick.”

Ruby turned and swam over to the side where a number of crystal bottles. They had been saved from before the embargo and then brought from Mistral. The group had been saving them for special occasions as they weren’t available for purchase now. They had vanilla, rosewater, citrus, lavender and peach. She liked the peach and vanilla for herself, that and as scents they didn’t really suit Weiss. “How about the rose oil? Pleasant but not as strong as the vanilla or peach.”

“Sounds good.” Weiss flicked a couple drops of water with a toe. “Kiss it first. I had a shower this morning and made sure to be thorough in my scrubbing.”

Ruby’s heart beat a little faster at the order, she wondered if Weiss planned more like it. She reached up and grabbed a small wooden tray and put the round fat rose oil bottle on it. She moved back to Weiss and took her foot by the heel and kissed her ankle then down over the arch to her big toe.

“Good, now you can massage.”

Ruby bit her lip and rose up so the water was around her lower chest. She poured a small amount of oil into her palm and rubbed it between them. It was warm after sitting on the edge of the bath. The silver eyed woman started at Weiss’s toes and worked her way up.

Weiss leaned back on her arms and purred as Ruby worked all the kinks out of her muscles. Ruby worked up to her knee on one leg then switched to the other leg. Again starting at her toes and working her way up. She spread her legs so Ruby could settle between them as she moved to put her butt on the edge of the tub. 

Ruby drew a line of oil down one of Weiss’s thighs before massaging it. She glanced up but Weiss didn’t give her another order till Ruby got to her hips. “No playing, just massaging.” She stepped down into the water so Ruby had access to her hips.

Ruby leaned up and kissed Weiss’s love handles before gathering more oil. She started on those love handles spreading the oil down and gently washing Weiss’s folds before moving around her to massage her butt.

Weiss let Ruby massage up to her back before stopping her. “Enough your turn now.”

“How do you want me?” Ruby asked, moving away to rest against the wall. The heat was making her sleepy.

“Hmm.” Weiss tapped a finger on her chin. “I want to do your back first, so turn on your front so it sticks up out of the water.”

“Okay.” Ruby wondered what Weiss had in mind for the night that one of her first concerns was making sure the muscles of her back were loose and limber. She purred as Weiss started to massage without oil, unlike with oil it was easier to get to the deeper muscles. She closed her eyes as Weiss worked and dozed.

They heard the men come home and take up in the other bathroom to prepare for the night. Dinner would be made after play, no one wanted to go into sex on a full stomach and all had a mid day snack in preparation. Weiss didn’t leave a centimeter untouched, she even massaged Ruby’s anus as much as being in the water allowed.

By the time the water grew tepid Weiss was finished and they got and dried to do some last cleaning and then dried. When they arrived in the bedroom, James, Qrow and Ozpin had all settled in large chairs and were wearing house coats. The bed had also been made up. No duvet or blankets but several pillows of a variety of shapes and sizes. The side table had a selection of toys already put out and made ready for use. Leather handcuffs and rope had been set aside for Weiss.

James looked tense as he balanced a glass of water on the armrest of his leather seat. He had been dominating Ruby in day to day life since they discussed it. They had all agreed on this when Weiss requested it for her birthday but his Atlas was no more. The people were alright but Mantle was an empty husk. Had he failed? He wasn’t sure but Ruby had given him structure and focus through it.

Ozpin was probably the next most tense one, but he hid it better. Since his arm had put him out of commission he’d had a long time to get used to a weakened sexual stance in the group. Qrow was sitting beside him in the loveseat, his head on his good shoulder while a finger traced an idle pattern on his inner thigh. It seemed to be helping but James didn’t look like he wanted the comfort.

Weiss sat Ruby down at the foot of the four poster bed. She perched on the side her eyes flicking over the males, before she raised a brow at Weiss.

Weiss sat down beside her, she noticed the same thing Ruby had. “Are you all really okay with this?”

Ozpin rested his cheek against Qrow’s feathered locks. “It’s fine Weiss, you’ve been domming Qrow for a while now. It’s just new and odd to not be directly involved.”

“Well I’ve been thinking over what I want to do. While I still stand by wanting a scene on my own with Ruby. I was thinking about bringing you all in. For Ruby mentioned that you had sex with Qrow with her carrying his soul. I was wondering if you’d be willing to do something like that Oz. Let Ruby carry you and experience sex through her. Maybe let James and Qrow have fun with you through her.” Weiss said and enjoyed how Oz flushed.

Ruby spoke up before Ozpin could. “I’d like to try it Oz. I’m not sure how it will go but I know you’d like to be free of the stress and worry of your arm. Plus I know Qrow still wants to do it.”

Ozpin cocked his head as Qrow looked up at him with a smile. “Ohh, I shouldn’t have thought I got away with pinning you to a wall that easily.”

“Nope~.” Qrow purred. “Revenge is best served hot and throbbing.”

Ozpin huffed but he could see Ruby’s reasoning, to be freed of the worry and pain for a little while. It would be interesting to see how their two opposite preferences would interact with each other. Slowly he nodded. “Yes, I am fine with this. You are right Ruby, it would be liberating to not be restrained by this sorry bone bag.”

“What about you James? You seem tense.” Weiss asked.

“It’s nothing, I know we arranged for this to be your day. My hindbrain just doesn’t like the sudden loss of control, even if we again already arranged it. Ignore me it’s not a rational response and I know it.” James set the glass on the table before it fell.

“Well just think you’ll get to try and dom Oz when I’m done.” Weiss grinned when she saw James’ smirk.

“That will be interesting.” The General hummed.

The tension of the room eased, Weiss crawled onto the bed and arranged the pillows to just a low one for Ruby’s head. “Ruby come here and lay down on your back.”

Ruby couldn’t help the little happy bounce at the order. She spun around and crawled up the bed giving the watching males a wonderful view of her butt. She laid down with a giddy smile and waited for the next order.

Weiss belted on a leather restraint to each of the main posts of the head board. She clipped a leather ankle cuff to it and said. “Legs up please, think you can manage this angle?”

“Yes Mistress.” Ruby had an easy time of it, she brought her ankles up with her legs spread. She then relaxed them as Weiss adjusted the length of the restraint and put her ankle in the cuff. Ruby relaxed it to make sure her legs wouldn’t protest later. Weiss did the other side and Ruby shifted to get comfortable. Or well as much as one could with their butt in the air and back bent. She flexed and rotated her ankles before letting her weight fall into the restraints. “Feels good Mistresses. Though something under my back would be nice.”

“Okay.” Weiss bounced off the bed and grabbed a thick quilt which she folded up into a little stair that would offer support for Ruby’s back as it was needed and pushed a pillow up against it to help keep it in place. “Better?”

“Yes thank you.” Ruby was happy to still have her arms free, still this was new so she had no idea what Weiss planned.

Weiss sat back on her haunches to admire Ruby for a moment. She was very flexible and didn’t look like having her legs spread open and her ankles cuffed to the posts was hard for her at all. She leaned up and pet down from Ruby’s knee to her butt tracing her fingertips over the round orbs. “Gosh I have so many ideas. It’s just a matter of where to start.” She brought her fingers to stroke over Ruby’s venus mound trimmed and smooth. Down to the lips of her sex the folds were already spreading and flushed with arousal. This position would make oral sex easy but she didn’t want to jump straight to that.

Instead she shifted and kissed behind Ruby’s knee, gently ghosting over the soft skin with her lips. She teased with her hands touching just enough that her nails dragged along her leg. Ruby quivered as Weiss took her time going from one knee to the other feathering kisses over Ruby’s labia but not providing direct stimulation. When Weiss placed one last kiss on the opposite knee and then withdrew back.

She could see how flushed and excited Ruby was. “Are you doing okay? Nothing getting sore?”

“I am comfortable mistress, well aside from you teasing.”

“Good.” Weiss pet down over her thighs again this time settling her hands so her thumbs were on Ruby’s anus. She traced in light circles over the clean skin.

Ruby squirmed as Weiss kept her touches light and wondered what the heiress was up too. After a minute Weiss paused and got off the bed and grabbed a push top bottle of lube and a anal bead string. Then she went back for a blindfold. Ruby grinned at the sight of it and lifted her head up and let Weiss wrap the silk scarf over her eyes.

Weiss settled and applied lube to beads, they were light and metal all linked together by a string. The darker pink skin of the other woman’s anus had already puckered and relaxed to the touches. Weiss applied more lube to her fingers then returned to drawing like circles over the dark skin. She was pleased when Ruby remained relaxed as she dipped a finger into her. 

Ruby squirmed the lube was warmed by Weiss’ hands but she had no idea what Weiss planned. One finger became two and she whimpered, her pussy clenching. She was already so aroused but had nothing to grip. She jumped in the restraints as a warm bead was pressed against the readied hole. Ruby took a few deep breaths and relaxed, as she did Weiss gently pushed the smallest bead in. About a centimetre in diameter. 

This was one thing Weiss loved about doming, when she subbed for any of their males. She didn’t have to worry or focus the same way. Maybe that was a weakness in her submissive approach, she knew that Ruby was better at it. When domming through Weiss found that she loved the focus that it demanded to do it will. Not just on what she was doing that very second, but on all of Ruby. How her partner flexed in the restraints, how the muscles tensed and released. How Ruby controlled her breathing. Weiss pushed the second bead in and saw how Ruby froze but then relaxed again. This repeated till all four beads had a home and she laid the dense string down between her cheeks. “Very good Ruby are you still comfortable?”

“Yes mistress.”

Weiss got up off the bed and a moderate cock didlo that just happened to be dark blue with a flared base to prevent it from going all the way in. All these toys had been bought for Ruby, she and Ozpin had a long day of shopping. This one she didn’t apply lube too. Instead she kissed Ruby’s labia and spread them on her tongue. The throaty keen was priceless as she kissed and licked easing her tongue into her. Eventually she withdrew her tongue and eased the cock inward.

Ruby moaned as Weiss gently pushed the toy into her. Small shallow strokes that slowly built up till the toy was seated inside of her. Once it was Weiss backed off again and Ruby felt her leave the bed. The dildo wasn’t as satisfying as a real cock but it gave her something to grip and massage herself with.

Weiss trailed a short black many tailed flogger over Ruby’s thighs. She saw Ruby freeze and grinned, another new thing. “I’ll start nice and soft, same rules as always Ruby.”

The silver eyed woman nodded then yelped when Weiss lightly swatted a butt cheek. “Always answer Ruby.”

“Yes mistress.”

Weiss shifted her grip on the short flogger, Oz had already given her a demonstration on how to use it properly on a pillow but doing it on someone made her heart race. She shifted back and knelt spreading her legs for a good grounding then struck one of Ruby’s thighs. The many tails left a mix of red lines as Ruby squeaked and wiggled. Weiss massaged the red skin with her other hand for a moment then did the other thigh. Rather than stroke it again she picked up the little remote resting against her leg and pressed a little black button.

Ruby yelped and strained as the dildo started to vibrate in her in long pulses. Weiss backhanded with the flogger striking a buttcheek one and then the other. Weiss counted doing a thigh then the other butt cheek and then the opposite. She watched as Ruby’s stomach fluttered. Weiss turned the toy off and struck more gently over her labia. 

“Yellow!” Ruby flinched away.

“Okay, would you like me to remove the toy or is that spot just off limits?” Weiss asked gently petting over Ruby’s labia trying to sooth it.

“Umm. Toy is okay but if you could turn it down a bit that would be good. No flogging that spot though, maybe a light spanking would be okay or we would have to test it without the toy.” Ruby squirmed but the toy didn’t rub where she wanted it, she wondered if that was deliberate. 

“Okay.” Weiss turned the toy down a little bit and set it to pulse again. She moved how Ruby jumped and moaned. “That better?”

“Ya-yes mistress.” The petite woman moaned.

“Good.” Weiss flicked the flogger and added a collection of red marks across the others. She could feel her own folds start to drip. The Schnee really liked watching Ruby’s skin change colour. The flogger had soft leather tails so they weren’t likely to cut the skin unless she really tried.

Their partners watched as Weiss decorated Ruby’s legs with red lines. The position was very hot and all were aroused but impact play was an interest of Weiss and not theirs. When Ruby’s thighs and butt were a bright red Weiss put the flogger down and traced over the inflamed skin. “You still okay?”

“Yes, but I don’t think I can come from that.” Ruby squirmed. “I like it… I think? But it’s not enough. The sting after distracts.”

“Okay.” Weiss grabbed the dildo and looped her fingers through the string at the end and pulled it out just enough to grab it firmly. She started to thrust it into the flushed woman while she used her free hand to rub her own clit.

Ruby moaned out loud the rope creaking as she attempted to draw her legs in. As Weiss turned up the toy again the silver eyed warrior came with a keen. Weiss turned off the toy and withdrew it.

Ruby panted as Weiss let her legs down and drew them together rubbing up and down her muscles. She removed the rope from the cuffs but left them on. The white haired woman crawled up Ruby and kissed her, pulling the blindfold off. Ruby hugged Weiss as they had a long kiss. Weiss drew back and pet over Ruby’s chest. “You good? Thirsty, cold?”

The redhead shook her head. “No I’m good. That was fun but I don’t think impact play is going to ever really be my thing.”

“Fair enough, lots of stuff to try though.” Weiss patted the flushed red orbs.

“True, maybe I’d like a paddle more but definitely not on my clit or breasts.”

Weiss sat up and pulled Ruby up to sit. “I left those beads as I am sure that one of the others will want to play with them.”

“Oh defiantly.” Ruby got up with Weiss and wobbled. She carefully stretched her hips and legs. Then her torso as Weiss leaned on the bed. “I think I’m good. Now then.” She strutted over to Oz and purred. “Let’s head on over to the other room, as it's best if you lay down.”

Ozpin let himself be pulled into James and Weiss’s room while the others remained behind. Weiss stretched then cleaned up the bed. James watched her for a moment before asking. “You didn’t come did you?”

“No, but I had fun. It’s really hard to think of a full scene like Oz’s ability to do it is something I have a lot of respect for right now. But I think keeping it shorter and not too complicated is probably a good idea for the first time.” She put the toys back on the side table and paused on the blindfold. “Like I didn’t get it right. Ruby may be a sub but I don’t think she wanted to be that kind of passive. I should have done something that worked to her kinks better rather than mine.”

“It is a balancing act, maybe you too should discuss your kinks together and find where there is more of an overlap.” James said. “Maybe I’ll show you but with Oz present it might be a bit more difficult.”

“What did you have in mind?”

They looked over to see Ruby standing in the doorway, her arms over her chest and an ankle tucked behind the other. 

“Oz?” Qrow asked, the pose was not something that would come naturally to Ruby.

“Yup.”

James stood up and discarded his housecoat, he relished the way Ruby pressed her legs together. He smirked, raised his hand and cocked a finger. “Like this Weiss. Come here.”

Oz rebelled against the idea but Ruby all but glowed at the order. She strode forth the anal beads rubbing her insides. When she reached the rug James spoke again. “Now stop, hands and knees.”

Ruby dropped to the ground, shifted her legs apart and looked up at him with pure adoration. 

“Qrow go get her collar.” James ordered.

Qrow shivered but didn’t let the order get too far into him. He walked over to the bedside table then picked out the leather black and red collar. The raven haired man walked over Ruby and waited.

“Put it on her.”

Qrow pushed her hair out of the way and wrapped it around her neck. Ruby bit her lip as the leather rubbed against her jaw and the base of her neck. A large steel ring pressed against the hollow of her throat.

“Back away Qrow.”

Qrow did as he was told, shedding his house coat onto the floor, the red lines of decoration on Ruby’s skin were much more stunning up close.

“Crawl to me.” James smirked as he saw a pursing of lips that could only be Oz. Still they obeyed and crawled over Ruby tossing in an extra little swish of her hips. “Kneel.” Ruby knelt before him, the thick erect cock made her mouth water.

“See Weiss? Hot and bothered and all she did was crawl.” James reached down and hooked the ring with a finger.

Ruby bit her lip as he drew her up to stand on the tips of her toes. He pressed her bangs back from her face. “The trick with this one Weiss, is not to do things to them. But to make them want to do things  _ for _ you.” James looked her up and down. “What do you say Oz? Think you can sub for a bit.”

Oz rolled her eyes. “As much as my first instinct is no, Ruby has already made it clear that her body loves this. She also handed control over to me, something about she’s more than happy to take a back seat and let me act out-.” She gasped as Qrow cupped her breasts and pinched her nipples.

Qrow purred into her ear. “Oh by all means let's put that dom sub stuff aside at least in play for a little bit.” He caught the lob of an ear between his teeth as he rumbled. “I do still have to pay you back for pinning me to that wall.”

“Ha Ruby’s still plenty strong, what's to stop me from-AH!” Ozpin kicked at the ground as Qrow pulled her hips back to meet him and his cock rubbed against her folds.

Qrow smirked and squeezed Ruby’s breasts. “Hey I’ve got a thought James, how about a Mistral bridge? I’d like to see Oz squirm out of that one.”

“Hmm, I can’t help but agree.” James purred enjoying how the shock and defiance flew over Ruby’s features.

“You two are having too much fun. Ohh fuck Qrow!” Ozpin squeezed her eyes shut as Qrow slowly pushed his cock inside of her. The wet sound made Ruby blush as her legs trembled. Ozpin reached back and dug her nails into Qrow’s wrists. “Fuck~.” Her voice went tight as Qrow pressed ever deeper. He suddenly remembered Qrow’s comment about it being very different then anal and oh boy was he right. It was so, so much better. It hit something in the back of Oz’s mind that all the preparation for anal wasn’t needed that this was natural and so damn good.

Oz grabbed at James, dug her nails into his chest and looked up to him as he smirked down at her. “Can you let me down a little please?”

James lowered her down by the collar and was surprised when Oz wasted not a second thrusting back on Qrow. Her eyes fluttered as a smile bloomed over her lips. “Oh oh oh!” The sound of flesh against flesh grew more pronounced as Qrow caught on and chuckled. “Someone likes it.”

“Oh fuck you women have more nerve endings!” The word morphed into a shriek as Qrow moved a hand between her legs to mercilessly play with her clit. “They sure do.” He purred.

While Ozpin was used to feeling what Ruby was feeling when they did have the more intense sex. That was more just her giving him constant information about how she was feeling so he knew when to stop pushing. That still had the bond and his own body and sensation between what she felt. Without any of those blocks it was much more real and more encompassing. Her whole body sung as Qrow picked quick deep thrusts. James hand wove into her hair and attempted to push her down. Ozpin however remembered what Qrow had suggested. “No!”

Qrow pressed tight and held her to him. “Why not?”

“Because I don’t want to!” Oz snapped, he didn’t like how Qrow was trapping him. “I’m not a submissive! I don’t like feeling helpless!”

“Ruby is, it will make you feel good.” Qrow purred.

Ozpin called on Ruby’s Semblance and vanished into rose petals in Qrow’s arms flowing over to the bed before forming to sit on the edge. “I want to take advantage of having two arms again. Not be your sub.”

James lingered back, this felt like an Oz and Qrow thing. Ruby was just in the middle to make it possible again, he watched as Ozpin crawled backwards onto the bed as Qrow approached. Still hard and eager.

Qrow moved into it and saw when Oz shifted to kneel to keep her ankles out of reach. It was a weirdly defensive posture on Ruby’s body, rather than her usual receptiveness. Qrow however matched her, tense but letting Oz set the pace. As much as getting even was a fun idea, he didn’t want to put Oz off of this.

Oz pursed her lips then reached up and pulled Qrow down by his neck. Flipping them so Qrow was on his back and she straddled him. The red eyed man hissed softly as she dug her nails into his chest. “Much better.” Oz purred, shifting her hips around to catch the head of Qrow’s cock against her again.

Qrow reached around to help her, his hand resting on her thigh as he steadied his cock with his fingers. Oz slowly lowered herself down, biting her lip as she tested the feeling. It was very informative, before when Qrow took them from behind it had been filling. Stroking everything just right, topping like this didn’t feel the same didn’t feel as good. Her brow furrowed well that sure explained why Ruby didn’t like or make any noises about wanting to top more often. “Hmm.” She slid her knees back a little and tried to tip her pelvis forward.

“Something up Oz?” Qrow found the confused look cute.

“Doesn’t feel as good, still feels good just…” Oz raised up then pushed herself down. That was a bit better, but this was throwing off her plan to dom Qrow. She rocked a few more times rising up and pushing herself down, it was nowhere near as brain melting as Qrow taking her from behind.

“Not as good.” Qrow stroked up her thighs to her butt and flipped them.

Oz gasped as Qrow rolled his hips, the red eyed man leaned down and nipped her ear lobe. “This is better isn’t it. Isn’t it Oz, to receive to just enjoy.”

Weiss was pulling James over to the bed, she hopped up onto the bed and crawled over to Oz as he enjoyed the sensations of Ruby’s body. She reached out and stroked over a breast drawing it up to fill her hand, she was so much bustier then Weiss. So the pale mound spilled out the top as she drew a thumb over the engorged nipple.

Ruby moaned and Oz spoke through her. “I thought the idea was to give me the freedom to do what I want without my arm getting in the way.”

“Well a bit, but Oz. Ruby’s body isn’t yours, different things feel good. So while you are free, you can’t expect things you like to feel the same for Ruby.” Weiss dipped her head down to kiss her chest where the flesh of her breast was most convex. She closed her eyes with a moan as James kissed her shoulder moving in behind her.

Oz was starting to get it.  _ “Hey Ruby cast the bonds open, I want to try something.” _

_ _ _ “Sure.” _ Ruby cast them open, with them all so close using Aura wasn’t required. Oz moaned for them as the arousal flushed anew. James and Weiss’s bond wasn’t as strong as the others, but they got feelings even if they couldn’t share thoughts. Oz reached out and grew Weiss up into a kiss as James leaned over and kissed Qrow. Deep and wet, while driving into Weiss’s sopping wet sex.

“Hey James, Weiss call up your Auras.” Ozpin moaned, reaching up to weave into Weiss’s hair. Her long locks tangled around her fingers. “I’ve got an idea.”

Weiss and James did and with the bonds that they did already have they could feel it. Feel the pleasure and emotion build. “Gods!” Weiss moaned. “We haven’t done this since we were on the sea.”

Qrow grinned up and stroked up, Ruby’s boldly slowly relishing the feel of muscle under his hands. How it dipped and rose, flushed red in like a soft red rose. He rolled his hips as Oz leaned up and rocked with him. James pounded into Weiss she broke her kiss with Oz and reached back. James took her wrist and pulled her back just enough so he could palm one of her small breasts.

“Stop a sec Qrow.” Oz said.

Qrow did, he could  _ feel _ what Oz wanted. He withdrew and Oz rearranged herself, she knelt like Weiss and took the Schnee’s face in her hands and leaned her forehead against hers. James slowed down, shifted to kiss her shoulder and neck in slow open kisses. “Happy birthday Weiss.”

“Best birthday ever.”

They moved together till they found their peaks, traded partners. James treasured the smile Oz gave him, even if it was with Ruby’s features. The yelping moan as he pressed deep into her was so different then what Oz usually made. In the rare time when Oz let him top him, the arc of her back was priceless. He let his thrusts be heavy and hard, let Oz feel them like how Ruby did without any restraint. Weiss and Qrow were intertwined together, all four of them were pressed tight rocking and moving together. The flow over bonds and Aura till they fell into the bedding together exhausted. 

Oz panted looking up at the ceiling,  _ “See that wasn’t so bad.” _ Ruby said in their head.

_ “Yeah.” _

She got up and walked through the room, the mess of their love making leaking down to paint her thighs. Ozpin reached out and traced a hand over the door frame as she paused in it. Looked back to lovers, dozing together lazy sleepy pets down sweat soaked skin. It was perfect, so many centuries of being alone and now he had four lovers that were happy to spend eternity with him.

Oz walked through the bathrooms and into James bedroom and glared at his body. Sleeping and peaceful, the duvet folded back to his middle. His left arm exposed to the air, warped, red-burned, ugly, broken and useless. His chest and arms a mess of yet more scars from so many things.

_ “Oz, go back to it. I know you don’t want to but you can’t stay here with me forever.” _

_ “I’m just so tired of being broken. I want to reset, to try again.” _

_ _ _ “I know, but we can’t just let you die. I don’t want to wake up to find you dead in the tub with your wrists slit.” _

_ _ _ “Ruby-.” _

_ _ _ “Shut up, I know you think about it.” _

_ _ Ozpin shut up.

_ “I get you want a new body, and if you die in the field or are really hurt… I won’t let the others make you stay. I’ll let you go. Please stop hating yourself for something that won’t be forever. Embrace that you are here with us now, for all your faults we are still all here for you. We still love you.” _

Ozpin had maintained control, he walked over and sat down beside his body. He leaned over and Ruby took over and pressed a kiss to his lips. Oz departed her and opened his own eyes, aches and pains returned. Ruby’s body had none of those pains. He shut his eyes again and leaned up into the kiss. Ruby’s hands came up to thread through his hair, she could feel the lumps and raises from the burns.

Ruby poured her love, what she said into the kiss. That she loved him enough to let him go, that she understood that he needed to be free of this pain. That so long as the option was there he’d never be happy to not take it. The silver eyed warrior drew out of the kiss. “Don’t go unless you make it count and don’t make us wait to have you back.”

“I just wish I had paid more attention in the past to how long it took.”

Ruby stepped away as Ozpin sat up with his one arm and looked down at the other. “Gods I am so tired of this.”

“At least you can use it now, without it weeping.” She took his hand, they walked together back into the other bedroom.

Ozpin let her hand go and walked across the room to the bed. The pleasure was still fresh in his mind, he wet his lips and crossed the room. He paused as he came close to Qrow, then sat down on the edge of the bed. Then reached out with his weak arm and traced his fingers down Qrow’s thigh. The skin of his hand felt tight and the sensations were dulled.

Qrow rolled over to his husband. “Hey, how are you doing?”

“Back to the pain, but it was an eye opening experience.” Oz licked his lips again. “One… that would bare repeating… with or without Ruby in between. Or-.” He chuckled. “Maybe her under me while you’re behind.”

Understanding made Qrow grin, he shot upright and pounced kissed Oz hard holding him tight by his hair. Ozpin laughed into the kiss, reaching up with his battered hand to run a couple fingers through the stubble on his husband’s jaw.

Qrow withdrew with a blinding grin. “Thank you, but not now. I’m tired and still melted from our little clustering.”

“That’s fine by me. I just wanted to tell you. Now move back you, Ruby needs a spot too.”

Ruby giggled and crawled in the middle to snuggle up to Weiss who had James at her back. Ozpin and Qrow settled, later they’d get up and make Weiss’s chosen dinner and spend the rest of the night with movies or sex.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ardy: We're still here, Kry has been a busy bee. Thank you too: Forever_Marie, Baker1762, The_evilburger, Willow, Sportsfangirl815 and ZoeyTheWeeb for your comments. Sorry about the long wait, the sex in this chapter really didn't like me. I still don't really like it and might revisit it someday and flesh it out a bit more, particularly the Oz/James bit. I was also going to make this chapter longer but the shift in topic was just to big.


	37. Death in the Family

Weiss and Ruby sat tangled together, holopads of homework being burned through. They were finally caught up with their age group, much to the ire of the other students that they started with. On the opposite couch Adam was working at the first year content, he was halfway through. Either of the girls hoping over whenever he had a question to help.

There was a knock at the door and Ruby got up to open it. “Oh hey Yang, umm Adam is here.”

Yang’s smile fell away. “Oh, I just wanted to hang out but I can come back later.”

“You can come in if you want, I figured I’d just warn you.”

“Sure, I’ll give it a try.”

Ruby offered her hand and Yang took it, they walked into the open room and Adam looked up from his work.

The horns, the red hair, Yang’s breath caught in her chest. She was back in Beacon, back in that hall. “Yang, shh, breath just breath listen to me. You’re safe.” Ruby moved into the way, hiding Adam from her. “Shh, count backwards with me.”

Yang heard and started to count, gulping down air. Sinking to the ground with her sister, Ruby cuddled up around her and stroked her hair.

Adam got up, putting his work down on the table. “Should I go?”

“No.” Weiss got up and took his head. “I’ve an idea.” She reached out and grabbed him by the dress shirt.

Adam froze. “Uhh.” His hands raised up but didn’t touch her as she pressed a kiss to his lips.

Ruby finally brought Yang back to see Weiss and Adam kissing. Human and faunus embracing, Adam defenseless and in a position that she had never imagined him in. It helped, lilac eyes watch Weiss stroke his horns and hair. The petite redhead spoke up. “See he’s not going to hurt you.”

Yang clung to her sister as Weiss undid the buttons to Adam’s shirt one after another. Her eyes taking in as the Schnee stripped the faunus.

Adam’s fingers twitched; he didn’t know what to do. Weiss’ hands were warm and soft against his chest as she pushed his shirt off his shoulders. Weiss drew back just enough to utter. “Touch me.” He skimmed his hands up her sides, her next order made his heart skip a beat.

“Take off my shirt.” Adam reached and undid the buttons one at a time from the bottom. He reached under and it as he came to the top and pushed it off her shoulders.

Weiss was so petite she didn’t bother with a bra, the two were topless. Adam a darker tone of skin then Weiss. Yang couldn’t help but think they both looked so defenseless. That the man who haunted her dreams was exposed and kissing one of her best friends. She took a couple more deep breaths and looked to Ruby who was still holding her.

“You okay now?” Ruby asked.

Yang nodded and they stood up together, not letting each other go. Weiss stopped kissing Adam but took his hand and sat down on the farthest couch away from Yang. “Did that help Yang?” Weiss asked.

The blonde swallowed thickly and nodded. “Yeah, the lack of clothing really helped. Makes you seem less… like you were.”

“I’m sorry for what it’s worth. I wasn’t… I lost sight of my goal.”

“Did you really kill Blake?” Yang asked.

Adam looked away, his eyes flicking around as he thought on what to do. “Can we not talk about her?”

“I want to know.”

The faunus formed fists and took a deep breath. “Look, Yang. Can we please not talk about it, Blake is a topic that will only bring both of us pain.”

Yang glared at him but Ruby stroked the back of her hand. Her half sister said softly. “Yang, please just let it go.”

The blonde looked over to see those silver eyes gazing up at her. Her sister had always been the empathic, understanding one of them. Who could read people with much greater reliability. If Ruby was telling her to leave it be, would it better to just let it go. What would Blake want? Yang wasn’t even really sure what Blake would want here. Vengeance? Or would she be happy that Adam was changing and becoming a better person. “Fine. Only because Ruby is better at this sort of thing then I am.”

Adam let out a breath he hadn’t known he was holding. “Thank you… I could go dye my hair or something if it helps you not panic.”

Yang shook her head. “No, it’s okay. I’d rather just work on not just seeing you making me panic.”

Adam pursed his lips and then looked over to Weiss. “Hey, um. That thing you and Ruby do. When she’s… lower uh. Do you think that would help?” He tipped his head towards Yang.

Ruby caught on. “Ohh that’s a good idea. Hey Yang, want to be in control?”

“Huh?”

The silver eyed warrior grinned. “Adam is offering to… sub of sorts. Maybe sub without the sex.”

Yang’s brows flew up as her jaw dropped. “Seriously?”

“Yeah, I mean I am sorry and whatever you need to not be afraid of me. You can have my life in your hands if it makes you feel better.”

“Um, yeah sure.” Yang shifted on the sofa, Ruby’s hand still clasped her human one.

“Okay.” Adam got up and took a couple steps across the room and saw Yang flinch. He hesitated then dropped to the ground, he crawled the last meter and then turned his back to Yang. He leaned back and put his head between her knees and closed his eyes.

Yang could see how taunt his throat was, the tendons and veins. Blood pounding just under the skin, it would be so easy to strange him. To lock her legs around him and snap his neck. She reached out with her metal hand and wrapped it around his neck. She could feel his pulse vibrate up through it. All she had to do was squeeze and he’d be dead before he could bring up his Aura. Before Ruby or Weiss could stop her.

Adam kept his eyes shut, the SDC brand looking very whole and clear. A reminder of why he ended up the way he did. Did she have it in her? To just kill him in cold blood for the loss of Blake. Someone who was putting his life in her very literal hand. Trusting her not to kill him, that _ he _ of all people had faith in her. That she was better than petty revenge. Yang felt a pair of tears slide down her face and released his neck. Threading her fingers through his hair and petting it slowly instead.

Everyone breathed easier as Yang pet around his horns.

There was a sharp knock at the door and Weiss got up putting her shirt back on as she went. “Yeesh busy day.” She crossed the room and opened the door then stopped short. “What are you three doing here?”

Willow, Jacques and Whitly Schnee stood on her front door. They were well dressed but more informal than usual.

“Hello daughter mine. I have a problem and I felt coming directly to you would be more effective then trying to get an appointment with Ozpin.”

Weiss didn’t move from the doorway. “And what makes you think I’d help you get an audience, when he comes home he tries his best to leave work at work.”

Willow’s smile was thin as she looked beyond Weiss. “Yes what a quaint _ little _ home you have. You even have a pet.”

Weiss clenched her fist, the urge to punch her own mother in the jaw was profound. “Adam is not a pet. He’s a better person then you are, despite everything that has been done to him. What is the problem you want to talk about with Oz anyway?”

Jacques fixed a cufflink. “Did you know all Dust production is going through this new Caern Academy?”

“That does rather make sense, the whole city from my understanding is connected to the academy. You might have noticed that it is the center of this whole island.”

“All the processing and it’s _ cut _ is going to the Academy. It’s reselling it.”

“Ahhh.” Weiss chuckled. “Now I get it. You’re mad because you aren’t holding the whole supply chain now. You can only supply it, not sell it to the masses.” She covered her mouth with a giggle. “I’ll have to give Oz a kiss for that, for yanking so much power out from under you and not even having to talk to you about it.”

Jacques glared. “And I can’t find a house on this island that is suitable for our family.”

“Well it was made with high density in mind. The school alone is made to house all four academy’s worth of students. You’re just going to have to settle for a nice flat like the rest of us.” Weiss crossed her arms over her chest. “Leave, go find a place. Maybe you should sell all that art that you never look at. Recoup your losses, I’m sure a lot of wealth is going to be moved around.”

The elevator dinged behind the Schnee and they turned to see James, Qrow and Ozpin step into the hall. Oz’s shoulders slumped, but Qrow smiled putting an arm on James’ shoulder to lean on him. “Oh look, there are a bunch of Schnee’s on our doorsteps. Maybe we should be recording them so we can release their bigoted views to the new CCT.”

“Maybe you should be worried about your own dirty laundry.” Willow smirked.

“Ha, yeah you made sure we didn’t have any. No skeletons in our closet.” Qrow strode forward taking James’ hand and pulling him along. “Now move or be moved.”

They moved and Ozpin followed, it had been a long day. His arm hurt he just wanted food, something to watch, maybe some sex. Let the stress of the day go. As he walked by Jacques reached up and grabbed his bad arm. Oz couldn’t completely control the wince. “Don’t think I don’t see what you’re doing. You’ve cut out the whole council making this little flying fortress. Absolute power is what you’ve gone and done, everything has to go through you now doesn’t it.”

Ozpin smiled. “I was a king, I know how to rule. You’ll note, we aren’t all dead from plague, people have homes, food and heat. Jobs. Things are improving and why do you think that is?” He shifted to fill Jacque’s field of view. “It’s because people listen to me. Because Winter listens, because Clover listens. Even Sleet did and now we will survive. Now yes, power is centered on the academy. Everything goes through it, our economy is tied all the tighter to it now. Once Atlas is lowered back down we will leave Solitas, move to green pastures. Who do you think people will look to when they are happy? Who stood at the top and made it happen.” Oz smirked and leaned in. “Bitch and whine all you want Jacques, but it will go down in history that it was one of your ships that destroyed Mantle.”

Jacques’ released Oz’s arm blood had already soaked through and he looked down at his red palm. He held it up. “Says the man who bleeds at a touch, what will happen when they are as you say happy. And see how weak you are.”

“Well that will be a very interesting day. Now leave, I’ve had a long day and I just really want to relax.” Ozpin stepped into the flat and closed the door on the three Schnees. “I am amazed none of us chewed them out for that video.”

“Doesn’t seem like such a big deal anymore.” Weiss shrugged and stepped up to him standing on the tips of her toes to kiss his cheek. “Moving Dust processing into Caern was a stroke of genius.”

Oz shrugged. “It’s just efficient. The levitation and other basic systems for Amity are all tied into the academy. Processing and fuel for the guns, extra levitation and so on are all right next to each other… okay processing is far enough away that should anything explode it won’t take out the other systems. I was careful about that.” 

  
  


* * *

Ozpin and Ruby walked alone into James’ old office in Atlas. Then both stopped sharply, Oz crossed the space with a hiss and snatched the glass black queen off the desk.

“Oz?” Ruby could see him almost vibrating.

_ Crunch _.

Ozpin let the pieces of black glass fall between his fingers. “That bitch can fucking BRING IT!”

An air raid siren pierced the air. “Now what?” Ozpin pulled out his Scroll as the group chat lit up in a call.

“OZ! WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU THAT BIG GRIMM IS BACK!” Jaune’s panicked yell filled the space.

“Where is it Jaune?”

“TRASHING MANTLE!” Weiss yelled and Ruby could hear her fighting.

“Perfect, I have a plan, get away from the city. James.”

“Here.”

“Go to the great hall of Caern, you've got enough of my magic. If you kneel there you should be able to feel the Chalice, use the magic to call on it and ask to be taken up. Then take it to Anima, see about catching any people still left there.”

“Where are you going to be Oz?” Qrow asked.

“Just get away from Mantle and pull everyone back. I don’t want anyone on the ground.” Ozpin hit a button in the elevator and it took Ruby and him back down. “Good luck everyone.” He hit mute on his Scroll and looked over to his wife. “You ready for this?”

Ruby nodded and splayed a hand over her chest. “Creation gets put in with Jinn… Hey Oz… Do you think… Do you think it’s because I’m a vessel soul that there is _ room _ for them to begin with?”

“Maybe. Choice moved itself into my soul. I guess it knew this was coming.”

The space in the elevator opened up to reveal the vault. “Wow.” Ruby’s eyes went wide at the floating blue crystals of the vault, the fire lit in basiers as the elevator came to a stop. “Deja vu.”

“Yes I was rather uninspired at the time.”

They set off together, as they approached the crystal vault from the depths steps floated up. Ruby took Oz’s hands as they climbed up them together. Ruby wondered at the angular design on the golden door. So different from the fans of the last vault. Oz reached out and touched it.

The conjoined angular designs and flowed into one another reside into the top of bottom of the frame. Beyond was a piece of paradise. Ruby’s heart melted at the sight of the rolling green and golden fields lush with flowers. “Wow.” She let Oz go and stepped into the pocket dimension. She shucked off her boots, then her trousers and panties leaving them in the grass. It felt so good under her toes. “I wish we had come here sooner.”

“No time to enjoy it.” Ozpin seized the golden staff with both hands. It was beautiful but he didn’t care. “Once you get off Atlas it will start to fall.”

Ruby looked him up and down. “You’re staying aren’t you?”

“I’m a little surprised Cinder isn’t here already.” He focused on the staff and it turned into gold ether.

Ruby nodded once. “Go out with a bang.”

Oz smirked. “Of course love.” He stepped to her and placed a hand on her belly. The gold flowed to it, layering it with the round chain of the knowledge on her hip. The tattoo of a blue jewel of the staff appeared just under her belly button, framed by the same thin ornate designs that had held it when it was in solid form.

Ruby hugged herself as pleasure burned through her body. She felt her eyes start to glow, she relished in Ozpin’s kiss and felt him magic her clothing back on. “Now go my beloved. See you when I’m back. Don’t wait up.”

The silver eyed warrior punched him in the arm. “Don’t make me wait.”

They walked back out and Oz closed the vault just in time for the blast of fire that could only be Cinder coming down the shaft. “What took you so long?” Ozpin snapped at her.

Cinder glared but put on a smile. “One hell of a door to melt through.”

Ruby glanced between the two. “Well have fun!” She stepped over the edge and let herself drop down into the darkness.

“Where’s the Winter Maiden? I figured she’d be with you.” Cinder strutted through the vault.

There was an explosion that could have only been Ruby blasting the cap off the bottom of Atlas. Ozpin stood tall with a smirk and spread his arms. “There isn’t one.” With that he let Atlas start to fall.

* * *

Weiss was on a Manta that was laying down suppressing fire as the Grimm swarmed. Mantle was being destroyed as the new Gravemind Grimm rose up from its ashes. It had gotten bigger and was reaching for Amity even as the fortress's huge cannons rained down on it. The Schnee heiress was controlling her summoned knight but sized up to give those scatterings of huntsmen on the ground a chance to flee. James’ order to retreat had been odd. Then it happened, her eyes went as wide as saucers as Atlas started to fall from the sky.

A blur of red flew out from under the falling city and seemed to zone in on Weiss. A second later Ruby came crashing into the bay of the Mantle, Crescent Rose already in rifle mode as she spun and started to open fire on nevermores.

It clicked in Weiss’s head. “Oz gave you the relic.”

Ruby nodded.

“Where is he?”

“Not letting Cinder get away this time.”  
  


* * *

Cinder cleaved the huge piece of crystal apart as it came hurling towards her head. As it split apart a fist came through and she was slammed into the fall. Everything floated in free fall around them. She glared up with her one good eye.

“What did you say!?” Oz grinned his own eyes glowing gold. “_ Such Arrogance! _” He summoned the pieces of the vault, ripping it apart in his rage. “Well who’s arrogant now!” Ozpin cast a hand out and sent a maelstrom of stone at Cinder.

She blasted off the wall and dodged the stone. She cast a wall of fire outward.

Oz flicked his hands and snapped the stone back to him, forming a shield around him that glowed red with the sheer heat. It made his heart take on a frantic pounding. _ Not this time, you won’t burn me this time! _ He cast his arms wide with a pure wave of concussive force.

“Ah!” Cinder was swatted away and sent spinning through the air. The instant later Oz’s bad hand was around her throat and they were crashing through the foundations of Atlas Ozpin punching her face as he used her as a battering arm. “YOU.”

PUNCH, PUNCH, PUNCH.

“ MURDERED.”

They crashed out the top of the island and up into the air. Ozpin spun them around and let her go. Cinder flaided for a second.

“ MY.” 

Ozpin gathered his power and felt it boil in his blood. “MOTHER!”

He punched her straight in the stomach with a scream of. There was a concussive boom as the power struck Cinder in the stomach. She fired back down and created a creator in Atlas the extra force giving the falling city another shove faster down towards the Grimm. Oz brought his hands together in a clawed clash. Energy began to gather between them, white it gathered tight and tighter.

He unleashed the blast straight down onto Atlas, rather than blast it apart it spread out and then like an engine had been applied fell faster to crash into Mantle with a BOOM. Grimm were flattened as the two cities collided a wave of force knocked everyone on the ground for a kilometer around flat.

Ozpin saw the blast of orange light and was ready when Cinder hit him. They soared away from the cities and crashed down through the tundra. Oz took the brunt of the considerable force as Cinder let him go and spun, kicking him away from her.

He turned and grabbed the ground, slowing himself down. The Fall Maiden screamed at him summoning fire and raining it down on him. Oz reached for his Semblance and dodged, he barely thought as he swept a hand of pure cold out and sent it like a roaring wave to crash into her.

Cinder attempted to shield herself but it bit straight through her Grimm arm and she screamed. She saw him coming and unleashed a wave of fire.

Oz slammed on the breaks and extended his Aura to shield himself but the smell of burning was filling his nose. He raced forward and slammed into Cinder knocking them both back towards the ruins of Atlas. Cinder blasted him with a face full of fire and he rolled with the blow. Flying away from her.

Cinder’s laugh filled his ears. “Already on the retreat, old man?! Can’t take a little heat!”

Ozpin was distracted by the Gravemind Grimm that was snaking out through the ruins of the cities. Amity was already gone, James having succeeded in raising it up with the Chalice. Cinder crashed into him, her Grimm hand around his throat, he could feel her pull on his magic. He grabbed her Grimm arm by the wrist and filled it full of ice. “My turn!”

Understanding filled her eye and she screamed, kneeing him in the gut and shattering her wrist. The force of the blow sent Oz careening through Atlas. Through one building and out the other side. Dust and metal all around him as he slammed into a wall that crumbled down around him. The sky grew dark and Oz looked up to have his heart drop into his stomach.

Salem had come. A black and red cloud rolled swifty towards the city. The army of Grimm was something the likes of Ozpin had never seen before. He could _ feel _ Salem at the head on a giant whale like Grimm that he didn’t even have a name for. _ “Oh Gods RUBY RUN! GET AWAY FROM AMITY! NORTH GO NORTH! RUN AND HIDE!” _

He didn’t hear a response as Cinder had found him, she grinned and summoned up her power. It was a repeat of Beacon all over again. Ozpin’s eyes went wide as the terror made him freeze, he raised his hands creating a green shield just in time to block the long molten blast but he still felt the and the panic.

Garrett materialized beside him. _ “Let me drive, or we are both going to die… again. You’re ten seconds away from a panic attack.” _

_ “FINE!” _ Ozpin left Garrett’s awareness merged with his and the panic faded away. The key on the back of his left hand glowed white as black surged from it. It coated him and he felt his clothing change. When it faded the blood red leather trench coat billowed around him and he summoned a huge claymore into his hand.

It was as almost as big as he was, the cross guard up in a V on the blade. “Alright Rebellion, high time I get to take you out for spin.”

Oz stood tall in time with Garrett and their thoughts were merged together. He raised his hand like a gun. “Bang.” A thin arc of green force shot straight through the middle of Cinder’s beam of fire and slammed into her sending her crashing through a building. He blasted off the ground leaving a crater in his wake.

Cinder screamed summoning a sword just in time to parry the massive blade of Rebellion. She stumbled back as Garrett rained down blows with the huge weapon. “You’re not burning me _ twice. _” He followed up with a punch and fired off after her as they went through another building. Rubble rained down around her but Cinder found her footing and summoned a second sword. Blows were traded faster than the eye could follow, both Auras were wearing down.

A black tentacle of Grimm several meters thick came crashing down on them knocking Oz away from Cinder. He spun through the air and landed on his feet. Only to dodge another wave of fire this time from above.

Salem floated above them, the ruins of Atlas all around them. “Who are you?”

“Heh.” Garrett straight out and raised Rebellion at her. The blade glowed in the fire late. “For someone so stupid, that was almost intelligent of you.”

“RAAA!” Cinder charged him blades in hand.

Oz grinned as he blocked and deflected, his strikes infused with green Aura. Cinder cleaved for his hand and he dodge neatly back, spinning to a stop. “Come on that was pathetic. I’m not Raven after all.”

Salem watched as Cinder and Ozpin locked into combat again, he fought her off with one hand. That oversized sword looked so natural with and summoned up stone with the other. It slammed into Cinder but she tossed her arms wide, knocking it apart with a boom. Salem had to fight to keep control of the Gravemind Grimm; it fought her intent. The reason she paused though was because she could not see her Ozma in the man before her. He smirked, smiled and taunted, relished in his power. These were not things her husband had done.

Cinder fell back, firing sword after sword at him. Garrett laughed and shattered each one with Rebellion, he fired forward and cleaved her from navel to chin. She screamed and came crashing back to the ground. As she tried to get up Oz stabbed her through the guts, she wailed but Salem was unmoved. 

“You should know how it feels!” Oz drew his sword back and forth widening the wound. She lashed out with her Grimm hand and Ozpin grabbed it again and filled her arm with ice. Slamming it into the ground it shattered. “Now you have something of mine.” He punched down straight into her chest, blood splattered up but he grabbed the power of the Fall Maiden and ripped it out of her corpse. He closed his fist and absorbed the power, it was pure ecstasy to have it back. It felt so good he was distracted for a moment.

Only to get blasted by Salem. Ozpin tumbled head over heels to see the tentacles of the Grimm descend down on him. He saw Salem moving forwards Cinder’s corpse, he ran forward dodging under the masses of black Grimm flesh and cleaved into Salem.

She caught the sword with a hand and smiled at him. “Unwise Ozma.”

“Ha! He’s dead, I killed him myself. Tore him to shreds and fed the pieces to things greater than _ you. _ ” Garrett snarled and punched out with his _ left _hand.

Salem grabbed the withered limb. “Interesting. What possessed you to keep this for so long?” She punched out and broke his Aura.

Oz crashed into the ground as Salem tossed Rebellion away. She turned her attention to Cinder’s corpse and waved a hand.

Cinder jerked and gasped for breath as she coughed up blood. She rolled onto her front and threw up. Salem wrinkled her nose. “Collect yourself, you’re no good to me as a vessel dead.”

Ozpin charged forward and Salem flicked her fingers. The black tentacle of the giant Grimm collided with him and slammed him down. He tumbled to a stop at her feet. Salem set a foot on his chest. “Now sit still beloved, you’ve saved us some leg work of tracking down Winter and Spring.”

“Like hell!” Ozpin flicked his fingers, tossing her straight up into the sky. He staggered to his feet as Salem spun and rained down red fire. Oz cast his arms up in a shield.

_ Pain. _ It cleaved through him, he looked down to see one of Cinder’s old Dust swords sticking out through his chest. His heart. Ozpin dropped to his knees, it was just like his dream as he caught himself on his arms. The blade even reflected the fire. _ “I’m sorry. I love you all. They think they can take my magic. I won’t let them. Goodbye.” _ Ozpin didn’t wait for a response, just cast his arms out and went nova.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ardy: So I think this story will be hitting a long hiatus soon. As it sits it wouldn't surprise me if I am literal years ahead of RT in terms of content. Thank you too: Baker1762 and The_evilburger for your comments.


	38. Resolution

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All the Pathologic 2 references.

Ruby screamed in pain and dropped to her knees clutching her chest. Below them it was like nothing they had ever even imagined. The fire was not a blaze but a raw dome that blasted out with so much force that their Manta spun through the air. Grimm in its path were vaporized without even ash left over. It ran out of energy as it encompassed Atlas and much of Salem’s army. When the mushroom cloud faded there was no Atlas or Mantle, the Gravemind was gone. Just a flat large disk of smooth stone. “OZ!” Ruby screamed and lurched forward as tears streamed down her face.

Weiss grabbed her and shouted up at the pilot. “Get us out of here!”

Ruby sobbed and curled up into Weiss, he was gone! She couldn’t feel him anymore, his bond within her felt like it shrunk down and withered bleeding and cut. Her breath caught in her chest as the pain burned through her body every nerve on fire. As the pilot flew them high up above the Grimm line to where Amity was on route to Mistral.

Weiss held Ruby tight, their bond was weak but she could see the pain the younger woman was in. The Manta swept into one of many bays. Much to Weiss’s surprise even as the Manta slowed down James and Qrow were charging up to it. Both with large duffel bags that could only have been grabbed from their flat.

James tossed his bags onto a back seat and ordered the pilot. “Out you are relieved from duty.”

The poor pilot scrambled to get out and no sooner then the bay door was shut did James fly the Manta out of Amity again. Qrow gathered Ruby up into his chest as she curled into a shivering ball. Both he and James had heard Ozpin’s last order. To get Ruby away from Amity... to get the Relics away from Amity. Salem would never guess that Oz was changing his MO after all this time. Qrow felt James start to fly them north, they’d stay above the Grimm line for as long as possible. “James where are you taking us?”

“My family.” James called out over his shoulder.

Qrow nodded and cuddled Ruby tighter, she had shut down the bonds. So only she could feel the pain of Oz’s death lashing out over them. Qrow refused to let the tears fall even as the pain welled up in his chest. He would not grieve for a man that was not truly dead. “Shhh, I know it hurts but he’s not really gone.”

* * *

_ Pyrrha Nikos watched as the wolf she knew as Ozpin raged through the In-Between. People who had died in the attack were snapped up between his jaws and torn to bits as he devoured their souls. How he had chosen to fight Salem the nuke of magic had flattened more than just the physical plane. The In-Between was broken and cracked as if an earthquake had ripped it up. “Ozpin!” _

_ The one eyed wolf turned to her, she bore no weapons. She looked different than the others, stronger. He snarled at her. _

_ Pyrrha raised up her arms to him. “Salem protected Cinder, she still lives and my justice is not yet won. Come consume me, I want to fight her. I want to be her doom.” _

_ Pyrrha Nikos got her wish. _

* * *

It was dark by the time James brought them down to his old village. Well _ his _ was a loose term for it. It was called Gorkhon and was a coastal town that’s primary export was buffalo. He brought the Manta down behind a large warehouse. As it powered down he sagged with a huff into the seat. His eldest brother Hati had offered sanctuary but he had a feeling he hadn’t meant against Salem and Grimm. However he needed a place to hide two of the Relics and the only known Silver Eyed Warrior.

He got up and walked back to find Ruby quiet and curled up against Qrow. The two woven together as they took over one of the benches to just be pressed together better. James remembered the last time he had spoken with Hati. Ruby had been with him. “We have a problem.”

“We have many problems.” Qrow grumbled, as he kept stroking Ruby’s back. “You’re going to have to be more specific.”

“This town has its own religion and expectations. Polyamory is forbidden. More than that though, Hati saw Ruby with me and assumed she was my woman.”

Weiss scrunched up her face. “So… we are going to have to switch again. I’ll stay with Qrow and you’ll be with Ruby.”

“That would be the most obvious thing but I think Ruby needs Qrow more than she needs me.” James gestured to the non-responsive Ruby for emphasis.

Weiss got up and crossed the Manta to perch on the edge of the bench. She reached out and stroked Ruby’s shoulder with a thumb. “We wanted to be equals in this. So we should learn to switch around. Qrow and I already love each other, I don’t have any problem with playing his wife. He says it plenty already.”

“Since when?” James asked with a crooked brow.

Qrow rolled his eyes. “Come on James, ‘as you wish’, I love you. I’ve been saying that to Weiss for nearly a year now.”

James rubbed a hand over his face. “I can’t believe I didn’t notice that till now.”

“Ruby.” Weiss cooed. “Ruby we need you up. I know it hurts but we need to plan how we are going to approach this.”

Ruby stared out to one side, her eyes unfocused but she mumbled. “I’m listening.”

“So Ruby should be presented as my wife and Weiss. You'll be Qrows. I don’t know where they’ll put us but Hati has five children the oldest as much as I know is sixteen so I have no idea if we will be with them or someone else. My other siblings are Artemy, the local menkhu, his wife is Kayura and they have two girls Siskin and Eva. There is then Ersher, he is a herder so I don’t know where he is. Then my sister Nara who often lives with Artemy is a herb bride… that’s err a long story that is hard to believe without seeing.”

“Anyone to worry about?” Qrow asked sitting up and moving Ruby with him.

“All of them. Hati has never liked me and I don’t know Lara. Artemy is, as I said a menkhu.” He lifted his metal hand though the gloves concealed it. “So don’t mention my prosthetics or surgeries if it’s the last thing you do. Ersher believes only in the Kin and their way of living so we have to be careful not to challenge that around him… and Nara… well as I said she’s a herb bride. She’ll be weird, even by our standards. Beyond that assume everyone in the town is just as bad as Hati.”

“What would happen if they learned about your prosthetics?” 

“They’d call me shabnak and try to burn me at the stake.”

“Yeesh right we’ll have to be careful about that.” Qrow said.

“I have no idea how many people speak common, so we might get lucky to avoid conversations due to the barrier.” James grabbed their bags and opened them up. Switching the clothing around so it wouldn’t be awkward to do it later.

Ruby pulled herself away from Qrow and sat beside him. “So just be silent and let you do all the talking.”

“Hopefully and don’t mention Ozpin. I’m going to assume they know about him and someone like him would be against their very religion being his wife would be an awful thing to bring up.”

The petite woman hugged herself. “So we have to pretend everything is fine and we are just trying to get away from the Grimm.”

“Yes.” James shouldered the bag of his and Ruby’s clothing over his back. He stepped up to her and knelt down. “I’m sorry about this. I can feel you’ve closed off the bonds and are shielding us from the pain of Oz’s death.” He reached up and took her hands. “Just don’t forget it’s not forever. Even if he takes a decade Qrow or I can teach you and Weiss how to be immortal and we can wait for him.”

She nodded, that space within her where the bonds stemmed felt like it was in shock. Bleeding and aching, trying to heal but still too broken to do anything. “Can I just stand beside you and be quiet?”

“That might be best, Hati knows you are not chatty.” He stood up and drew Ruby up with him.

Weiss spoke up. “James you and Qrow should switch rings. Given that the two sets don’t match it would look weird.”

Qrow looked down to his red and green ring. It hadn’t left his finger since it’s creation almost two years… he shut his eyes and yanked it off. Like ripping a bandage off a fresh wound before it could hurt. He forced his fingers open and offered the red jewel like metal to James.

James could see the pain in the actions. He removed his own ring and gave it to Qrow as he took the red one. It was warm and James could feel Ozpin and Ruby in it. It was strange to not feel Weiss’s Aura, he put it on his left ring finger. It widened slightly to fit him, then he pulled his glove back on.

Qrow put the ring on and felt much the same as James. Only it was Weiss’s Aura and not the same warmth of Ozpin and Ruby he was so used to. “Let’s get going, before people wonder what’s taking us so long.” He grabbed the second bag.

James opened the bay door and they stepped out into the snow. Ruby took his right hand, partly to make it inconvenient for anyone to reach for. Partly because as soon as she set a foot on the ground unease filled her. She could also taste the magic in the air.

The buildings were wooden, the chimneys were not brick but instead stone that had been gathered across the tundra. They were tall with round roofs, densely packed together to work together against the wind of Solitas. They walked out from behind the warehouse and into the main street. It wasn’t cobbled but instead frozen with gravel into a serviceable road.

No one left their homes to greet them as snow drifted down, the light was dim from windows as winter pressed in on them. Ruby’s gaze flicked from one window to another, low lights glowed in a few. She could feel eyes on them. James took them through the eerie town to a large home with the more stone then the others.

Ruby wasn’t sure what to make of it, it’s round eaves and roof. It was so different then Atlas, Mantle and every other city she had been in. Outwardly it seemed almost modern but there was just something off about it. James walked up the stone steps and knocked once on the door. Ruby almost asked him why the single knock but she assumed there was a reason and held her tongue. A piece inside of her that she couldn’t mute was bleeding.

The door opened to a pale small woman, slightly taller than Ruby. She had black hair that was pulled into a ponytail and blue eyes. She had a straight nose and brow, she looked James up and down. “James, I didn’t think you’d ever take my offer.”

James bowed slightly from his waist. “Khetey Lara.”

Ruby saw a smile flicker over her lips.

“Come in James, Hati is out so you can speak common. I doubt your companions know Khatangher.” Lara stepped out of the way and let them in.

They entered and removed their boots and coats. Ruby glanced around and the oddness of the house was made more apparent. While the building appeared modernish, the tapestries upon the walls were old and reflective of the Kin. Depicting crude drawings of people, of the buffalo. Mixed in with runes for a language Ruby didn’t know.

Lara appeared to be in her late forties, or that was at least what Qrow thought. He hung back with Weiss as the Mistress of the household guided them to a living room. The hearth was the largest fixture of the fair wall. There were no chairs or couches but thick rugs and pillows as well as several blankets. Within were all five children.

Unlike their mother, most of their skin was darker either Hati’s dark tan or a more sun kissed tan. The eldest was sixteen and the youngest a babe, both were sitting together. They all looked up at the newcomers with dark blue eyes and thinly veiled curiosity but none moved to get up. Lara gestured to each child in turn. “James, these are Khan, Jason and Nath are the twins, Brandon and Ned. The baby is Rickon. They all speak common.”

James dipped his head. “This is my partner Ruby and my friends Qrow and Weiss.” He stepped aside with Ruby so Qrow and Weiss could stand beside them.

Khan, a thin wiry boy of sixteen looked them up and down with harsh eyes very akin to his father. His gaze lingered on Qrow. “Crow, why name someone after a sign of bad luck and why are your eyes red?”

Qrow contained any reaction. “My twin sister is named Raven. Maybe my parents thought a name could connect us. My eyes are genetic.” He didn’t think his answer satisfied the teenager.

They heard the front door open and shut and the new four moved out of the way gathering together in the awkward silence as Hati strode into the room. Unlike the last time Ruby had seen him he wasn’t wearing the heavy buffalo coat. It didn’t make him seem any smaller as his broad form filled the doorway. His dark blue eyes met his youngest sibling, James stared his taller brother down. “Mendee James.”

“Spare them my love and just speak common. We shall have to get used to it anyway.” Lara said, stepping up to her husband and taking a hand within hers.

“Fine… We saw the Grimm cloud but it travels east and it seems like it will ignore us.” Hati said gruffly.

“That is good. We decided to take you up on your offer of sanctuary. We are all trained as Hunters and can deal with any Grimm that come north.” James said.

“We did not expect four… Artemy has rooms.”

James’s skin crawled at the prospect of living with the town's menkhu. It would be busy and put them into the path of other Kin far too much. “Is he home? I would not want to impose upon him. It was Lara after all that offered not Artemy.”

“He is. Come I do not want my children around outsiders.”

The former General bristled but did not fight his elder brother. Lara let Hati take control giving James only a sad smile. They dressed for the outside again and walked through the town. Ruby could almost feel the breathing of the earth under her feet. As they walked down towards the center of the town to another building. It was the finest one they had seen yet, very large if built the same way. It was the stone that made Ruby think it was the best one there was more of it. Hati let them in with a key and again removed their boots and coats. Putting them in a closet at Hati’s gruff order.

Weiss peered into side rooms. A dining room with a kitchen on one side while the other had a waiting room then a doctor's office. Behind it was a tiled room with medical apparatus that seemed to be made from copper and nothing that she recognized. Hati strode up the stairs while they settled into the living room, it was the same as Hati’s home only with more rugs, more tapestries on the walls. They were a light tan with blood red thread making the strange images. The group did not have to wait long before Hati brought two people from upstairs.

Artemy and his wife Kayura were both paler then Hati. Artemy was shorter than Qrow with brown hair and blue eyes, while his wife was slightly darker with brown hair and eyes. Both appeared very fit and in the same age ranges as Hati. The menkhu Artemy eyes were hard and angular as he studied James. “Hello mother murderer.”

“Menku.” James dipped his head and forced himself not to react.

Artemy stepped closer and reached out to the sheepish Ruby and put a finger under her chin and forced her to look up into his eyes. “Your basaghan? She has interesting eyes.”

“Yes.” James reached out.

Artemy removed his finger before James could grab his wrist. His eyes turned to Weiss and Qrow, then sneered at them both. “What interesting friends you keep. A red eyed demon and a Schnee.”

“We can leave if you have a problem with my friends.” James said with a hard voice.

“That won’t be necessary. I’d rather keep a demon and Schnee where I can see them.” Artemy said.

Ruby met Kayura’s dark brown eyes. She could see shock in her eyes but wasn’t sure why, was there something more to Artemy allowing them to stay? The creek of the floor announced the last member of James’ siblings. Now Ruby understood why James called her weird.

Nara had dark tanned skin and wore a skin tight and ripped grey dress, just long enough to conceal her sex. Her chest down to the middle of her stomach was exposed and a red depiction of the sun was painted on her chest. It was a simple design one crescent then lines extending down her chest. Her black hair tumbled down around her. She wore nothing else but didn’t seem to feel the cold. “James!” Her smile was wide.

James dipped his head and bowed to his elder of only a year. “Nara.”

Artemy reached out to her but Nara danced away on light feet before he could touch her. “You should know better than to touch me Artemy.” She sing songed as she came to a stop before her little brother. Nara stretched up onto her toes and cocked her head to the side. “You’ve grown up khayaala.”

“It was bound to happen eventually.”

She shook her head, her thick braided hair tumbling around her. “Not like that.” She rescued up and touched the middle of his forehead. “Up here. What’s this?” She traced a finger over the scar where his neural band used to be.

“Nothing just an old injury.”

Nara’s frown made it clear that she didn’t believe him. “Fine keep your secrets, you’re home now maybe Boddho will sing me your secrets.” She reached out and pushed his collar down revealing a black mesh of an implant. “Who has cut you up?”

James stepped back rather than touch her directly. “Machines. Please Nara I do not wish to speak of it.”

Artemy snarled. “You’ve metal in your body?”

James fixed his collar. “I’ve not been-.”

“May we know where we are staying?” Ruby asked before James lied to his family. “We had a stressful day fighting Grimm and would like a chance to clean up and centre ourselves.”

Nara and Artemy turned their attention to Ruby, the herb bride danced to her and bent low from her waist to bring her eyes down to Rubys. “Ooo. You’re _ special. _ We should be friends, there aren’t many of your kind left.”

It was as if Nara’s words were the highest order upon the Kin. Artemy’s anger was concealed and Hati’s frown was suddenly not so deep. Nara reached out and grabbed one of Ruby’s hands. “Come, I will show you a room you can share with James. You’re mated to him, I can tell.”

She pulled Ruby along and Artemy and Hati let James pass them to follow the herb bride. Qrow and Weiss followed him neither meeting the eyes of the Kin. Nara took Ruby up two flights of stairs and opened a door. There was another directly opposite to it. “These are for guests. You friends can have the opposite one.”

Qrow and Weiss made a quick retreat away from the strange woman. Ruby looked the room over, there was a wash closet and vanity. A wardrobe and chest, a king sized bed covered in a thick cotton sheet dominated the room. The walls were covered in more tapestries, Ruby mused they were probably there to help keep the heat in.

“Here you go Silver Eyes.” Nara fluttered into the room. “And little brother. Get cleaned up and changed, I’ll speak with Artemy and Hati.”

James closed the door after her and let out a long breath. “See weird.”

“Yeah, did you notice as soon as she saw my eyes she changed?” Ruby picked her away over the creaky floor and opened the chest. Within were several heavy blankets of wool and pelts.

“Yeah, I think she knows you’re a Silver Eyed Warrior.” James walked over to the wardrobe and unpacked their clothing.

“Yeah and that it’s important to her.” Ruby got undressed and put them in a hamper. She walked into the wash closet. “Ugh, there isn’t even a proper toilet.”

“They don’t breach the ground, so no sewers. There is probably a washroom down a level with a toilet there.”

Ruby came back out. “I guess I’ll change and go find it.”

James let her go after she was dressed in heavy trousers and a high collared shirt. He hung back and looked down at his black metal hand. He couldn’t wear his gloves all the time, they would see that he wasn’t whole. The blue eyed man remembered back when he had made himself completely metal once to protect himself from the plague. Could he use his magic to make himself completely… what? Fleshy? Human? To no longer wear his scars for all to see?

The door opened and Weiss snuck in with Qrow in toe. “You okay?”

James waved his metal hand at them. “I’m trying to figure out now not to get burned alive.”

Weiss went to his side. “You’re gloves-.”

“Not going to be good enough.”

“You’re magic?” Qrow asked.

“I was thinking about that, but it’s not something I’ve really had a chance to understand how it works yet.”

“Well I’m not going down without you. Demon seriously?” Qrow said and crossed his arms over his chest. He could feel the dull throb of the bonds, the moment Ruby was alone the pain from them grew clearer.

“Bad name and red eyes, of course they assumed the worst.” James looked down at his hands again. “How does it feel to use your magic Qrow?”

“I feel it, the feathers through my skin, the air on my face as I take flight. I think about all the parts of a bird and how I want myself to change.” Qrow walked over, he wanted to scream to cry in pain as the loss of Ozpin grew the more he could stop and think about it.

James remembered when he had made his whole body metal. How he imagined it through his bones and veins. Now he tried to picture the opposite for marrow to replace metal, for muscles and tendons, for blood to pump through his right side. He heard Weiss’s gasp and opened his eyes to look at his mirrored hands. He clenched his fists, both sides matched and looked like a normal person. “Well I’ll be. Are the ones on my neck gone?”

Weiss reached up to just touch what she could barely believe. His skin was smooth, no black mesh playing at skin. “Yeah, you’re all skin.” She traced down the mid-line of his body the scars though were still there.

“Okay well, so long as I don’t accidentally release the magic that solves one problem.” James pushed on his right hand with his left. It didn’t feel quite right, like he hadn’t changed it perfectly. It was just a little bit too hard and cold. “Right we should get downstairs.”

Qrow and Weiss nodded and left him to dress. They walked back down the stairs and met Ruby by the bathroom. Qrow yearned to reach out to her, his heart pounded as the pain that pulsed over the muffled bonds the closer they were together. She looked up at him with a sad smile as he said. “Open them.”

Ruby shook her head. “You wouldn’t be able to handle it. When we sleep tonight I’ll let you all feel it.”

Weiss looked between the two, her bond was weak, barely there. They did not know her soul name to use as a strengthening point like they had with James and she didn’t have that same deep set adoration. That deep reflective love of the two before her. “Come on, we shouldn’t linger and risk being rude.”

Ruby nodded and they walked back down to the living room. Nara was sitting before the fire, still in her grey and torn dress. “Hi.”

Nara turned her black hair flying. “Oh good, you look more comfy. Even if you all seem heart sick. Atremy has some twyrine that can help with that.”

“Uhh, no thank you. I’ve had lots of practice managing pain.”

Nara giggled a strange echoing thing. “Probably wise, it can make you hear the town and something tells me you hear plenty of thoughts not your own.”

Ruby was getting more than a little bit creeped out. “I have no idea what the custom here is, it’s getting late. Can we help with dinner or anything?”

“That would be wrong, you are our Hunters now. We’ve been needing ones for ages, my sister brides can only spare so many to dance and force the Grimm away. With your coming we can focus on our proper duties.”

James brushed a hand against Qrow’s thigh as he walked into the room. “Don’t confuse them Kara.” He picked out a thick pillow and sat down. “You guys can sit down, you know. Tomorrow we will work and earn our meals.”

Weiss and Qrow settled together, the thrum of pain had Qrow seeking contact from her. Something to ground him as Ruby attempted to hide the pain from him. Kara turned her attention to him. “You really are a crow, I can’t tell if that’s a good name or bad.”

“Most would say bad.” The red eyed man grumbled.

“But not you.” She looked at Weiss then. “You’re nothing like your grandfather, that’s good. I’ll let the other brides know and they will pass it along. Give it a couple days and people won’t hate you as much.”

“Uhh thank you.”

Finally she looked at James again and then frowned. She stepped over and bent down, her breasts pushing forward against the worn fabric. Her eyes narrowed and she poked him in the right side of his chest. Her frown was even deeper. “You’re… different little brother.”

* * *

_ The wolf raged across Solitas devouring his way through the souls of the dead. He tried to gorge, tried to fill himself up till there was no more space within him. Only there was no end to his hunger, his pain. His left arm healed, fur started to grow back in but even then he was mad with it with the starvation. _

_ A song echoed through the In-Between his one good ear flicked towards it. It made the pain dwindle, made him almost think… Ozpin raced towards it. Across the face of Remnant following the sound to a place all too familiar. _

_ Lydia stood outside the Xaio Long household singing a long song. Calling her son to her. She opened her eyes feeling his madness. _

_ Ozpin glared with one eye at the source of the song. Trying to remember why it soothed him. Upon her back was a shield and spear that he knew he recognized. Lydia called out with her mind, touched upon his soothed the pain and rage of being parted from his body. “Shh, shh my son. I know it hurts.” _

_ Oz took a few steps forward towards her and lowered his body as he crept towards her. Lydia stepped towards him and he put his muzzle under her hands and sighed. He closed his big copper eye and rested into the ground. Lydia stroked through his thick fur. “There, there. It will be alright. You won’t dream of pain and hunger this time, you won’t be cold when you wake up. I’ll take you places rich with what you need.” _

* * *

Dinner was a tense affair off of buffalo and potatoes. With Nara knowing way too much about them for having never met them before. Artemy and Kayura seemed to defer to Nara though and having her like Ruby went a long way to having them be less hostile. Even if that same almost _ liking _ did not extend to James. He was still called Shabad, night demon under Artemy’s breath.

Now James and Ruby lay in bed together. Under heavy woolen blankets and furs, in the pure darkness of the room. James had relaxed his magic as soon as they were alone. Ruby was laying on him. Her head on his chest as she listened to his heart beat. She could feel Qrow prodding the bonds and as the tears dripped down onto James’ chest she opened them.

Weiss was the only one spared the pain and it was strongest for Qrow. The loss of Ozpin crashed through them in a wave as the pain from the bond that remained filled them. It bleed through them like a fresh wound. Qrow clung to Weiss as his own grief was finally freed as it fed into what Ruby felt how the pain stewed in the bonds.

James wasn’t ready for the intensity of the emotions. Really beyond using it for Aura and to pour his Aura into her. They hadn’t done much with the bonds, now he felt the pain. Felt what Ruby had been withholding from them, his own tears gathered. He could feel the tears on his chest and how Ruby shook as she let the pain out.

The tall man gathered her and turned onto his side, putting her head under his chin and wrapping an arm and leg around her. Trying to shield her in the only way he could. _ Oh Gods Oz, if you had known this would have happened would you have been so ready to throw your life away? _ James tried to stop his tears but Oz was _ dead; _ they could feel it. His teacher, friend and lover was _ gone. _They couldn’t even feel his awareness over the bleeding bond.

They grieved late into the night, till they were too exhausted for anything else.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ardy: So got a request for Qrow/Ruby/Ozpin werewolf pregnancy fic. I'm tossing this open to suggestions, I don't really have any stories left for that pairing so additional ideas are welcome. I'm a big fan of Garou but well Garou do not mate with Garou. I'm pretty familiar with most werewolf troupes so have at those. There is no plan for setting yet so that's up in the air. Feel free to discuss amongst yourselves and if a story comes out of it, I'll see if I can write it.  
Thank you too: The_evilburger, Baker1762, Sportsfangirl815 and Kiba for your comments.


	39. Ironwood

Morning was not marked with the sun. With winter pressing in on them from all sides the sun did not rise this far north. James woke slowly into the darkness of their new room. The wool and furs were heavy down on him, his eyes were sore from the grief they shared the night before. Ozpin was gone. James closed his eyes again, that fact alone made getting up completely unappealing. What the heck were they supposed to do with themselves? He had ordered them to take Ruby and run, but now what? Qrow knew where to look for Oz but when did they go looking? Salem would recoup her losses and go after Amity. His stomach turned at the thought, he had abandoned the people of Atlas and Mantle. There was no way that wasn’t going to make life difficult for Winter and Clover.

James felt Ruby stir against his chest for a moment before settling again. Keeping the Relics safe and away from Salem took precedence. Ruby _ was _ both Relics now, what that was going to do to her in the long term was a total mystery. He had to protect her, she had trusted him to be strong. Without Ozpin they needed a hero to ground them, he had given up Atlas to shelter her in his arms… He had to trust in Winter and Clover. Keeping Ruby safe and away from Salem was the most important job. To keep her away from the Relics, from calling the Gods back to a world that would disappoint them. If he failed in this then everyone would die.

The blue eyed man could feel how still Ruby was, she was probably even awake already but facing a world without Ozpin just wasn’t worth it to her. A grandfather clock chimed eight in the morning, the sound filled his ears chime after chime. It felt hollow in the large house. James forced himself to move, to shoulder the grief that sat heavy in his chest. The air was very cold once he was out from the safety of the blankets. He tucked Ruby in as he left. Then dressed as quickly as he could only remembering after he pulled on a thick turtleneck. That all his metal was exposed again, it was effort to maintain the magic after all. He looked down at his black metal hand and focused.

Skin started at his fingertips and crawled up his hand to vanish under his sleeve. James tested the rest of his arms giving it a tight squeeze and could feel that it was still metal. It was only what he could see that had been given an additional layer. James rubbed his hands over his face but got up and visited the washroom before descending the stairs to seek out the kitchen. His older sister Nara was already there. Dressed in her tattered dress, thick black hair braided tight.

Her eyes were an even darker blue then his own as they locked on him and she smiled. “Good morning James, sleep well?”

“I miss central heating.”

Nara giggled in titters. “Well you shall have to get used to that. Where is the silver eyes?”

“Sleeping, yesterday was a very draining day… we lost a friend of ours. It has hit all of us hard.” James walked over to a cupboard and fetched a ceramic mug out of it.

“I can tell, you’re all heart sick. It was sung out while you slept.” Nara leaned on the wooden counter.

James winced as he poured water into the mug. “I wish you wouldn’t do that.”

“Listen? Khayaala it is my job.” Nara giggled. “You’ve been away from Boddho for such a long time, we all have much to listen too.” She danced over as he sipped the water. “You’re heart sick, I can feel it.” She reached out to his chest.

James backed away. “Can you please not pry Nara?” Just breathing he could feel the metal against his skin. “My heart is fine.”

“Let Mother Boddho caress your steps kholboon. You haven’t forgotten your people, have you?” Nara advanced again, changing to become almost sensual in nature.

“Bayarlaa, kholboon.” James knew his sister had vacated her body. “Who’s the judge?”

“We hear Earth with our hearts. The heart has a pulse. So does Earth. If they sing in harmony, you hear the language of Earth and herbs. The language of warm and cold. Look, tangher, and listen. Whose words are all around? What does Earth say?”

“It says a lot of things.” James tried the diplomatic approach to the herb bride.

“A lot of time has passed. You were gone. You forgot many things. Your heart is spoiled, Khatanger. Let us see if it’s rotten.” The herb bride reached out to him.

“No.” James clenched his fists. “Go away, give me back my sister. I will not show you my heart and I will not share it with the Kin.” _ Not just because it’s covered in cybernetics. _ “I am only here to visit, I have not come here to come home. This was never home.”

The herb brides blink was slow as if his words did not reach her but then she exhaled and pressed a hand to her head. “That was quicker than I expected.”

“Yes, tell Boddho to leave me alone. She lost any chance of having my love when she didn’t protect me from my family.” James sneered. “After all I am shabad, no thanks to her. Or did you forget that adgai?”

Nara reached out to her brother again. “Khүbүүn, if your heart really is sick-.”

“I am fine Nara. I do not need Boddho’s care or love. If she cared she could have helped me when I actually needed it, not now when I don’t.” James finished his water and then filled the cup for Ruby.

As he walked past she grabbed his metal arm. Her voice turned cold with the steel of ironwood. “You can’t be making enemies right now James. It’s only by the favour of the silver eyed warrior that your return is favoured at all. Come to the abattoir with me, make an offering. Ask for forgiveness.” Her fingers dug into the metal. “You are sick, your heart is sick, you fly in the face of all our traditions and take the metal of earth for your own flesh. My sisters can hear it as easily as I can.”

“There is no point, I’ve been a demon since my birth. Your people blamed a baby for something that it was impossible to have any control over.” James let the magic fail and ripped his hand away to grab her by the throat and lift her clear off the ground. Her tanned skin was a stark contrast to the black metal hand. “So don’t you dare try and feed me bullshit about forgiveness. That ship sailed long ago.” James let her gasp and grab at his arm for a moment before dropping her.

Nara collapsed and held her throat as she coughed quietly a few times. “I forgive you for that.”

“I’ll take my family elsewhere Nara, I am not so desperate that this is the only place I have left.”

James left her to stew, softening his steps as he ascended the stairs. To find Ruby where he left her. The tall man sat down on the bed and gently said. “Ruby, time to get up. I brought water. I imagine you are feeling dehydrated.”

Ruby turned over, she couldn’t see him in the darkness. “It is always so dark?”

James put the mug down and picked up a box of matches. Lit one then the bedside candle. “This time of year, yes.”

The petite woman seemed smothered by the blankets as she sat up and moved over. James handed her the cup and let her have a few sips before saying. “I’m not sure how welcome we will be here. Nara knows about my metal and other more… encompassing things are taking an interest.”

“Where could we even go?”

“Once Qrow and Weiss are up I was thinking about the four of us heading out to visit my uncle. If only to put some distance between me and the herb brides.”

“Why?”

“Ruby, you’ve been on edge since we got here. You probably feel it better then I do.”

The silver eyed warrior pursed her lips, he was right about that. Since she stepped off their manta she felt uneasy, a magic lingered in the air. Heavy that left a taste like dirt on the back of her throat. “Yeah, but what is it?”

“Boddho. She listens and speaks through the herb brides. She just possessed Nara to talk to me downstairs, I told her much more politely then this to ‘fuck off’. The other brides probably know already and not all of them are so kind as Nara is to me.”

Ruby finished the water as she thought it over. “I guess we go see your uncle then and hope he won’t mind us.”

“That’s the plan, get dressed and we’ll go.”

Ruby nodded and James crossed over to the other room to find Qrow and Weiss snuggled together. “Get up and dressed, we are leaving.”

Qrow hurt too much to really think, losing Oz like this. It had been one thing to be angry with him, to drive him away out of anger but to have him be ripped away. He pressed his face into the pillow rather than respond. Weiss however heard the order in James’ voice and started to move. “Already?”

“Got into a fight with my sister. We are going to go see my uncle before the shit hits the fan.”

It was the vulgarity that sank into Qrow’s brain. “Man you really are mad.” He looked up, with his magic he could see James in the darkness.

“Let’s go before anyone gets any funny ideas about vandalizing our manta.” 

By the time they got downstairs Nara was gone and when they reached where they had parked the manta it had already been stripped apart. Ruined beyond repair but nothing was stolen. James glared at it. “Help me find the Dust and emergency kit Qrow.”

While the two men dug through the metal Weiss stepped up and hugged Ruby. “I won’t ask if you’re okay that would be stupid but can I help?”

Ruby rested her head on Weiss’s shoulder and returned the hug. She could feel that pulse of magic under her feet, taste the soil in the air. “I don’t think so. After I bonded to James I felt… _ complete _. Full, now I feel incomplete again. Just thinking makes everything hurt more, I’m just trying to hold it together so I don’t randomly cry.”

Qrow pulled a battered but whole emergency kit from the wreckage. “Found it.” He stepped out into the snow and opened it up. “Looks like everything's here. Weirdos didn’t steal anything did they?”

James pulled several Dust cores out of the wreckage, three of fire and two of gravity. “Metal is taboo and so is Dust. Only menku’s can heal so why would they steal Atlas equipment?”

“Weird.” Qrow slung off his duffel bag and stuffed the emergency kit in.

Weiss and Ruby looked at the cores James was still looking for stepped up to brush the snow off them. “How far away is your uncle James?”

“A full day walk annoyingly enough.” James ripped some cord out of the mess and walked over to tie the half meter long Dust cores together. “My uncle has got a place to make bullets, so what we can bring with us we can reuse there to make ammo.” He pulled the bag off his shoulder and dug through it till he found some rope.

Ruby started to pick through the metal gathering up small pieces that they could melt down more easily.

Weiss took the bag from James. “You should carry the Dust, you’re the sturdiest should we run into trouble.”

“Yeah and should it explode you’ve got the most Aura.” Qrow said as he shouldered the bag.

“Fine. You and Ruby should take turns though, you don’t want to be wasting Aura on strengthening yourselves.” James carefully pulled the seven Dust cores over his back and tried to arrange them comfortably. Qrow walked over and helped him.

Weiss tried to condense the clothes while Ruby put the metal she had gathered up in. Then she pulled it on and tied the handles together so they wouldn’t slip off her shoulders. “Okay ready, where are we going James?”

“South west, my uncle is out in the forest. It should still be fair enough north to keep the Grimm at bay.”

“Getting there in this dark is going to be hard.” Ruby said as they set off. Qrow taking point, he had the best eyes after all.

“I am not looking forward to it.” James grumbled but didn’t reach for a light. The two women flanked him and took the hint. As they approached the edge of town they could see little paper lanterns in circles with a herb bride dancing within around thirty meters apart from each other.

“What are they doing?” Ruby asked.

“Keeping the Grimm away.” James’s voice had just an edge of a scoft to it.

“Does it work?” Weiss asked, cocking a brow at the mostly nude women. How they weren’t dying of cold was a mystery to her.

“Yes.”

That shut them up but as they passed a altar of simple stone a voice called out to them.

“Leaving already Khүbүүn? You only just arrived.”

James looked over to his sister as she stepped out from behind a stone pillar. There was a horseshoe ring of them around the lower flat stone. Several other herb brides slipped from between the pillars, it was difficult to see them but he could _ feel _ them. _ Maybe my heart isn’t as sick as you think it is. _ James thought as he said. “You made it clear that I’ll be harassed if I stay, so we are going.”

A pair of brides put a large auroch skull on the altar, before sitting beside it and caressing it’s horns. “Please Khүbүүn, stay let us heal you.” Kara stepped towards him, arms outstretched palms up. “Stay all the town will leave you be if we tell them too.”

James reached over into one of Weiss’s side pockets and pulled out a bullet of fire Dust. “Enough Kara, please stop this.” He slipped it into his own pocket. “You can’t heal me, Boddho can’t heal me I am living taboo. The sooner you accept that the better off we’ll all be.”

“You are still a son of our menku, you could be taught the lines. You could have a place with us, the Kin are lead like cattle they will go where they are told.”

James sneered as she approached, where had this been back when it mattered? He pulled off his gloves and shoved them into his pockets. Yanked off his coat and tossed it at Qrow, followed by his shirt with an angry snarl. “Look at me!”

The horror on Nara’s face made him sick, the other herb brides backed away in silent disgust. James pulled out his Scroll, turned the light on and tossed it upright into the snow so it caught the metal of his right side. “Where was Boddho when I was torn apart! You say my heart is sick, I am metal now. It’s on my heart, it's’ a part of me that you or her can’t take away! Your goddess has never been there when I needed her and she’s flipping delusional if she thinks I’ll come back now.” He split his right hand open to show her now the parts separated before reforming it and clenching his fist. The black sword slid out of his wrist, he held it up so it hovered close to her neck. “Understand now? Try and tell me now that a sacrifice at the abattoir would make this all better.”

Nara was too busy backing away from the perversion of a man before her. She had gathered that something was not right with him but not that it went so deep. She thought maybe it was just an arm, that could be removed not so much. The herb brides on the altar stepped up to hug their sister to them, as if they could shield her from him. James glared at them before taking a breath and drawing the blade back into his arm. “Leave me alone Nara, I didn’t come back because I wanted to be a part of the Kin.” He grabbed his shirt from the snow and shook it out.

The three herb brides all looked to Ruby and Nara spoke again. “Please don’t go. The silver eyed one-.”

He pulled her shirt on as he cut in. “No don’t even go there.” James took his coat back from Qrow. “I won’t let you use her.”

“Be reasonable James, you thought it was cold in town. How much worse will it be in the forest? How limited your provisions will be?” Nara started to smile and sweeten her voice.

James reached into his pocket and broke the Dust bullet in half. “Which is part of why I have grabbed this.” He floated the Dust into the air with his Semblance. “I’m sure I can talk uncle into letting me use a proper heating system.” He turned on his heel and kept the cloud of fire Dust floating between them. “Lets go.” His Scroll zipped into his hand and he tucked it into his breast pocket to light the way.

Ruby picked up her feet and zipped after him. Qrow and Weiss followed the latter taking his hand because he could see better.

“We still know where you will be living!”

James snapped his fingers and the Dust exploded causing the herb brides to shriek. They walked for ten minutes in silence just the crunch of snow under their boots before Ruby spoke up. “Was that really necessary?”

James glared into the darkness and Ruby pressed him. “She only wanted us to stay.”

“She wanted you. I don’t believe for one second she wanted me back or that she wouldn’t have me set on fire at the first opportunity. Or that the Kin would be kind. I was a fool to come to them in the first place, I just didn’t have a better idea.”

“You panicked, it’s normal.”

The former General held the disgusted scoff in. He couldn’t make mistakes like this, he had to keep her safe to keep them all safe. They lost Oz and couldn’t afford mistakes! Weiss could see the tension in his shoulders, how angry he was with himself. He was ploughing a way through the snow to make it easier for them to follow. “James… none of us were thinking. Ozpin-.” Weiss shrank in on herself as her throat closed. “He told us to run and we ran. I sure wasn’t thinking about tomorrow. Running home, at least it was a direction.”

James shook his head, he had to hold himself to a higher standard. Without Oz there was no one to catch his screw ups. “I can’t make mistakes like that Weiss.”

Both women flinched at his tone, Ruby saw Qrow glance over his shoulder. They pushed on in silence, pausing to break and eat nutrient bars out of the emergency kit. Ruby took her turn with the bag, her Aura was out by this point as she used it to keep the cold away. They came to the forest at midday, it made Qrow, Weiss and Ruby stop on the outskirts. It _ felt _ like Ozpin’s or rather Lydia’s before him forest. Dark, oppressive and dense. Ironwood trees several centuries old were huge despite the latitude of the forest.

James paused and turned back to them as they stared. “What?”

“You can’t _ feel _ that?” Qrow asked.

“No, it’s just the same as always. What does it feel like?”

Ruby cautiously stepped up to an ironwood tree and put her hand on it. “Old and… angry.” The bark was rough under her hand.

“We did just log it to burn the dead of Mantle, I can understand where you’d get angry from. Come on, uncle is far in.”

One by one they did, with Qrow lingering at the back to look out over the tundra behind him. This part of Solitas all felt… angry to him too. He was beginning to understand why Ozpin had always said he hated Solitas. You didn’t feel it in Atlas and it was never quiet enough in Mantle but once you were away from distractions and noise. Solitas had none of Vale’s soothing calm or Mistral’s well settled comfort. Maybe it was the magic in him, or that he had grown more perceptive with time but something about Solitas felt sick.

Qrow turned his attention to the forest and caught up with his lovers and wife. He could tell by how Ruby pulled her cloak in tight that she could feel it too. At least the wind wouldn’t tear them to shreds anymore. He reached out and hugged her as they walked through the snow, the darkness pressing in on them from all sides. _ “Ruby, can you feel this place?” _

Ruby’s hands snapped over her ears. “Please don’t do that right now, it hurts.”

“Sorry.” Qrow said and rubbed her shoulder.

James looked over his shoulder and paused seeing Ruby’s distress. “Is everything alright?”

“It’s fine, Qrow just tried talking over the bonds and it hurts right now.” Ruby shook her head. “Come on I’m freezing lets get where we are going.”

James fell back a bit with Weiss so they kept clustered tighter together. “What were you asking about Qrow?” It irked him that Qrow had wanted a private conversation with Ruby. That Qrow could just reach for her with his mind and be heard. James couldn’t do that and Ruby had never reached out to his mind. He knew their bond was not a full one, that there was more to be discovered.

“Do you remember how Ozpin always said he didn’t like Solitas?”

“Yes, I never really understood why.” James replied.

“I get it now. I didn’t feel it in Atlas and Mantle was always too busy but out here… I don’t know, Solitas feels angry. Maybe it’s the magic Oz gave me but I can feel it in my bones and I don’t feel welcome.” Qrow said he could see a herd of deer all grazing together on bark.

“I don’t really feel it, or at least anything magical in nature. It’s just dark and scary.” Ruby said.

“Nor I but then I grew up here. Maybe I am deaf to it.” James said and pursed his lips. _ Just like Nara would say, deaf to the world. _

“I don’t feel it either but then I have no magic at all.” Weiss said with a giggle trying to lighten the mood.

It didn’t work, they stopped again for another break and Weiss took the bag from Ruby. By the time they were all getting hungry again and exhausted they could see orange light peeking out from between the trees. James breathed easier as his ancestral home came into view. A large wooden long cabin, raised up off the ground and very simple in design. The clearing was large enough to support a family of twenty, though he knew most of it under the snow was not usable. His uncle was only one man and alone after all. James’ own mother had stolen the Ironwoods from this place and brought them to Gorkhon away from their trees. Replaced their beliefs with that of the Kin.

James soldiered onward, pausing on the rail walkway to make sure no one slipped as they headed up. It’s state of neglect worried him, it wasn’t like his uncle to not clear the paths. He came up to the heavy door and knocked several times. The wind blew and made them all shiver. Ruby looked out into the darkness as James shut the light on his Scroll off.

The door was roughly yanked and a man James’ height but thin and scrawny stood on the other side. He was so old that his face was wrinkled deepy and his hair white. His eyes were the same as James’ though, but clouded. He squinted into the darkness. “Hati? Is that you?” He croaked with a throat ruined by long years of breathing cold air.

“No uncle, it is me.” James reached out and gently grasped his uncle's forearms.

“James?” Isidor reached up with hands that shook slightly and traced them through James’ temples. “That can’t be right, you have grey now. Not black like this, you look young again.” His fingers tapped gently along down his face to James' eyes. “Your wrinkles are gone.”

James had forgotten about his fading grey hair and the vanished age lines. “It’s me uncle, maybe your eyes are playing tricks on you again. I brought some friends with me, I don’t mean to push but we’d rather not freeze on the doorstep.”

“Oh! Sorry, I can’t see well in the dark anymore.” Isidor dropped his hands and shuffled out of the way.

Ruby and Weiss zipped in and Qrow closed and locked the door behind them. Isidor leaned against a wall as they pulled off their boots and coats. “Three James? You have been making friends.”

Ruby shivered at the cold mud room, but James was already hovering by his uncle. “Come on uncle lets get you back to a nice warm fire and then I’ll introduce them when you can see a bit better.”

Ruby and Weiss followed the two Ironwoods, looking at the knick knacks and art on the walls. Qrow grabbed the Dust cores and his bag following them.

The living room was cozy with couches and chairs, even a holostand for television above the mantle. James helped his uncle to sit down with a long sigh from the old man. A fire roared in the hearth lighting the room. Isidor squinted at James again. “You do look younger James, much younger.”

“I retired, maybe that helped?” James poured a cup of tea from a pot that sat on a large table in the middle of the room and handed it to Isidor.

“Thank you, always such a good boy that one. I never have to ask.” Isidor looked James’ three companions over. “Lovely women James, please tell me you married one.”

At a little wave of his hand Ruby and Weiss sat down close to Isidor on a leather couch. Qrow grabbed the throw blanket that was behind them and wrapped them both up into it. James blushed as he sat down beside Isidor and kept close to him in another arm chair. “Both actually after a fashion and the man. The red head is Ruby Branwen and the man is Qrow Branwen and the last one is Weiss.. Ironwood. We have another but he… had work to do.”

Isidor’s smile made deep trenches in his wrinkles. “Ah good, you need a big family. Bloody Burakhs stole this one away. Your bedroom should fit all of you. I try to keep it ready to use in case you come visit.”

“Thank you. Do you mind if we stay with you for a while? Atlas and Mantle are gone and we need a place to recenter ourselves after… after everything that’s happened.”

“Of course James we are family, it will be nice to have new people to talk to over winter.” Isidor looked back to his nephew. “You must have stopped by Hati first. That town is a better place to spend the winter, why are you here?”

Qrow watched James flinch away, had James not told his uncle about the prosthetics? James removed his shirt again and judging by the look on Isidor’s face he had indeed not told him.

“Old Gods boy. What have you done to yourself.” Isidor got up with shaky legs and reached out, touching the black metal.

“Survived. But yes we did stop my Hati first and Nara stuck her nose in where it wasn’t wanted. I decided to leave before they tried to kill me.” James resisted the urge to steady the old man.

“How far do they go?”

“My whole right side, I’ve had a lot of internal work done as well. Enhancements and other systems to work with my right.”

Isidor sat down in his chair before he fell. “So much metal, no wonder Nara could tell something was off. Go get your family settled and then you can help me with dinner. I need to rest my old heart after a shock like that.”

“Okay uncle.” James got up again.

Weiss dipped her head to Isidor. “It’s nice to meet you sir, pardon Qrow and Ruby. They aren’t very good at social interaction at the best of times.”

Isidor laughed shallowly before coughing a couple times. “I know two antisocial hunters when I see them worry not.”

The three followed James towards the back of the house and up a flight of stairs and then down to the end of a hall. James opened a door at the end. “Here we are.”

Ruby and Qrow’s hearts panged for Ozpin’s old rooms. It was very alike them, huge heavy bed in the middle, bookshelves, a wardrobe, cabinet and dressers. A corner to read in and a desk to work at. The last one looked to be hooked up with a holoprojector for working. It was almost modern. “Nice.” Ruby said as James finished lighting candles.

“Thank you. I’ll get the heating turned on once I get these cores downstairs. I don’t know if he’s got any electricity right now, he doesn’t use it much so is likely saving the Dust.” James took the Dust cores from Qrow. “Get settled and I’ll meet you in the kitchen.”

Ruby and Weiss teamed up to unpack while Qrow made a slow circle through the large room. “James is stressed out.” He finally said, he sat on the edge of the bed. The duvet was heavy and embroidered with constellations and stars.

“Well that does make sense.” Weiss found an empty drawer and started to unpack their underwear into it. “I know we were trying to break his dependence on Atlas but this was sudden.”

“Do you think it worked? He hasn’t really ordered me or done much in the way of dominate stuff.” Ruby said as he worked.

“I’d say give it time on that front. I wish the bond was stronger just so we could get some leak through of his dreams.” Qrow crossed his arms over his chest. “Seems like he’s just trying to find a safe place.”

“It’s only been a day, what happens when things get boring will be the real test.” Weiss said and gave Qrow the bag now only with scrap metal in it. “Here. Use this as an excuse and go talk to him.”

“You’re his core mate.” Qrow said as he took the bag.

“Equals remember, you’ve known him for longer too. If something is wrong but not obvious yet you’re more likely to pick up on it.” Weiss walked up to Ruby from behind and gave her a tight hug. “I’m going to make sure this one doesn’t curl up into a ball while you're gone.”

“Thanks Weiss.” Qrow gave them both a kiss on the cheek before heading back down. The house gave him the feeling that many generations had lived in it. The pictures on the walls the oldest were family portraits but painted rather than photographed. The foyer of the stairs was filled with them. There were lights but as he flicked a switch the power was off. Not that he minded. The staircase had another flight directly under it that led to an open space. It didn’t take much to hear James cursing under his breath.

Qrow picked his way through the workshop, it seemed to be for many things. Everything from woodworking, tools, to huntsman weapons. With a whole side dedicated to what looked like preserved foods. “Well we won’t starve.”

James looked up from a furnace he had opened up and appeared to be scrubbing something from within. “Qrow, I thought you were with the girls.”

“I was but I guess Weiss didn’t want metal bits in your nice bedroom. What are you doing on your back?” Qrow set the bag aside and stood over him legs spread.

James huffed and laid back down, readjusting his Scroll so the flash light shone up into the furnace. “My uncle can be pretty bad about maintaining things like this. There is burn residue in the chamber and I didn’t dare load a new one till I got cleaned up.”

Qrow opened the core port and peered inside, it seemed clean enough most of the way but sure enough the bottom was covered in soot. “Yeah that’s bad. Should I worry about the water heater?”

“Yup. I’ll give it a look once I’m done here. Unless you can?”

Qrow could see the cocked brow through the port. He put an elbow on the furnace and his chin in his hand. “Nope, sorry there James. I know just about nothing about home maintenance. With my Semblance staying away from such things was in everyone's best interest.”

James snorted and went back to scrubbing with a wet cloth. “You’re lucky you had Tai then. I swear part of me expected him to marry you after Summer.”

Qrow snorted. “While he might be a good shag I have never been that desperate. Besides I-.”

The thought of Ozpin hung between them. Suffocating the comradery. Qrow reached down and James fed half the cloth up through the hole and they worked to clean it in silence. When it was clean Qrow got out of the way and James filled the base with ironwood logs. Hefted a fire Dust core and slid it to place. A couple switches flipped later, the fire was lit and warm air started to blow up through the houses heating system.

Qrow rubbed a hand over his flask, he had water in it so he didn’t resist taking a drink. “Are you okay James?”

James scoffed. “Atlas is gone, Mantle is gone. Ozpin is _ gone._” He rubbed his temples eyes shut. “No Qrow I am not okay. But I am trying to hold it together, to not make stupid mistakes because Ozpin isn’t here to fix them or prevent them in the first place.”

The red eyed man put his flask away. “Hey James.” He reached out and put a hand on his shoulder. “You don’t have to do it all alone, you can talk to me.”

James dropped his hand and looked over. “I know, I just… _ have _ to protect her. Ruby is everything right now. Our only silver eyed warrior TWO of the Relics. I love Weiss dearly but I just _ have _ to keep Ruby safe. From the Grimm, from Salem, Nara, the cold. I failed Atlas and Ozpin, I won’t fail her.”

“Hey now, the people of Atlas and Mantle, well what was left of both of them. Are safe, you saved thousands of lives with your Semblance. And Ozpin knew what he was doing, it was his choice.”

“His suicide.”

“That too, but we knew that was coming one day.”

That was true, no matter what Ozpin said it would always be hanging over him. The knowledge that he could reset, be strong and whole again.

“That doesn’t change the fact the first decision I made after his death was a bad one. I should have never taken you to Gorkhon. We should have come straight here and now we are down a manta because I made the wrong choice. If Oz was here he would have pointed out the obvious fact that I would not be welcome among the Kin.”

“We are stressed out James, none of thought beyond the next minute. Give yourself a break.”

“Nara will know where we’ve gone. She wants Ruby, she'll get it into her head and she will come here-.”

Qrow put a finger on James’ lips. “And we are two kick ass huntsmen. With your Semblance alone you could turn a mob on its head. Breath James, really think about everything you have and relax. It will be fine, Ruby can defend herself. You know her Semblance makes it damn near impossible to keep her someplace she doesn’t want to be. A backwater town is no threat.” He removed his finger as he watched James do as he was told.

James let out another deep breath, Qrow was right of course. They were armed and dangerous, they could defend themselves. “You’re right, sometimes I just can’t shut my brain off.”

“Been there done that. Let’s go make food, I’m hungry and I am sure the girls are too. Plus I am sure your uncle has lots of embarrassing stories to tell me about you.”

James wrapped his arms around Qrows hips. “Probably, then the water heater. But first...” He dipped down and Qrow met him with a kiss, deep and slow. His arms resting over James’ shoulders as the bigger man’s tightened around him. James was a bit taller but it was nice for them both, to take comfort and try and let some of the stress go. They lost Oz but they could still lean on each other to make up for their faults.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ardy: Thank you too:Sportsfangirl815, Baker1762, The_evilburger and Willow for your comments.  
In other news the werewolf fic is up and the pairings will turn out much the same as this story.


	40. Wendigo

Adam watched on high above as people lost their collective shit. It had taken less than a day for it to reach people that Ozpin was dead, after-all a nuke of that capability could have only had one source. Then they learned that James had left in the fallout. After the plague people had learned to rely on them, to like them. There had been calls for a return to the monarchy with Ozpin at the head. Now that was all ripped from them, Salem’s Grimm army was still on radar even if it didn’t appear to be able to keep up with Amity.

The faunus balanced Wilt in it’s scabbard on the toe of his boot, bouncing it idly as he sat on top of the large neon sign.  _ Rosies’s. _ It was a brothel and club, with a nice location on a corner street that allowed him to see down all four streets. They weren’t at rioting stage yet thankfully, maybe because a few of them saw the huntsmen in training watching them from up high. However calls for an election had returned with full force and now Winter and Clover had banded together to provide that. After all it was only the city seat up for grabs.

Robyn was still in a cell, though there were calls to have her released but Clover had let it spread that she was the reason the plague made it up to Atlas in the first place. Needless to say the vocal minority of supporters were being crushed by the vast majority with common sense. Clover wouldn’t be able to keep the Happy Huntresses in Caern’s cells forever but as thieves he could keep them there till she didn’t run the risk of making things even more complicated than they already were. Adam turned his attention to the holo screen streaming a live debate between Sleet, Camilla and Jacques. They were all trying to make cases of why they should have more power. How the Academy and military had too much control over Amity and the common man needed to be represented. 

Jacques was championing his wealth and global connections, what wealth he had been able to smuggle onto the floating city before the fall. Sleet was currently attacking him with how it had been a Schnee freighter that first brought the Sand Pest to Mantle. Adam rolled his eyes as Jacques defended, moderately well too. He looked up over his shoulder at the sound of boot scuffs. “Hey Clover, don’t you have work to be doing?”

Clover sat down beside him, flicking his new white trench coat. A near copy of James’ one while he had been headmaster. “Yeah but Ozpin mentioned the importance of ‘walking among the people’ several times. It’s hard to really know what you people need and want if you spend all your time up in a tower. While I can’t walk among them without getting metaphorically attacked I can still listen.”

Adam hummed and turned his attention back to the street, after a long moment he spoke up. “Ruby once said that helping me helped James and Ozpin. That I was a little thing they could help and see that they helped. That doing so helped them remember all the people as more than numbers and statistics.”

“That does sound right, if the workload wasn’t already nuts I would consider becoming a teacher. Just to be more in touch.” Clover leaned forward hanging his arms over his knees. “I mostly came out because my legs wouldn’t let me sit. I am not used to being so still all the time.”

“Me too. I’m trying to catch up to the others but sometimes I just can’t stare at the screens anymore. I’ve started going to classes too and then its’ people staring at my face.” Adam sighed. “I miss them already. Qrow flirting with me for how embarrassing it was, never made me feel like he was just looking at me because of the brand.”

“Well you’ll be happy to know with the CCT up that Ruby and Weiss are still submitting their work… If you really want you could call Qrow.”

Adam shook his head. “I don’t want to bother him, they are probably all hurting from losing Oz.”

“An outside voice might help distract them from that.”

“Have you called them?”

“No.” Clover chuckled his cheeks flushing a little bit. “I wanted to give James some time to adjust. That and I didn’t want to appear to be running to him at the first sign of trouble.”

The faunus’ lips curled into a sly smile. “You just want me to call so you don’t have too.”

“Maybe.”

Adam rolled his eyes and pulled out his Scroll, it would be nice to talk to Qrow again. Assuming he’d pick up, his number was favorited so a quick tap later as they sat with baited breath as it rang and rang then clicked. “Ello Adam? Something wrong?” Adam turned the camera on so Qrow could see that Clover was with him. “Oh the usual, civil discontent, Jacques making an ass out of himself while trying to be smooth.”

Qrow did the same and waved. “I hope it’s not too serious.”

Clover leaned in. “Just people are pissed that James left and in shock over Oz’s death. The city seat election is in full swing, it was the easiest way to give people the agency they clearly feel they need.”

“Probably worth it anyway, don’t count Jacques out though. We lost a lot of Mantle people, there will be some scum bags that will be happy about that and will vote for him.”

“Noted.” Clover said.

Qrow looked away for a moment his eyes flicking around. Adam helped out. “Anything interesting on your side? How’s Ruby doing?”

“Ehh, not good. After what Oz did to her, well  _ it _ seems fine. She hasn’t noticed a new… awareness.” He scoffed. “But then we didn’t know about the last one till it reflected in our daughter.”

“How long are you planning on staying away?” Clover asked.

“I don’t think we have a plan. James is in fixing things around the house mode, Weiss and Ruby are doing their school work. I think Weiss is pushing her to do it just to give her some grounding in being aware.” Qrow ran a hand over his face, they could see the bangs under his eyes and his beard was scruffier then usual. “I’m just meditating a lot of the time so my Semblance doesn’t get out and damage something.”

“I thought you had control over it.” Clover was confused.

“Heh, only when I’m happy. I drank to suppress my emotions, there is  _ no _ fucking liquor in this house and my rock up and died on me. So yeah my leash on my Semblance is having a  _ really bad time. _ I might go for a walk after this just to get away from everyone, let it loose where it won’t kill someone.”

Clover’s guts turned, he hadn’t know that Qrow’s Semblance could do that. Or worked like that, he seemed so in control. Now he was saying it was only a temporary state. “Damn.”

“Starting to clue in why I hate you and your fucking ‘Good Luck’?”

“Yup.” Clover popped the p. “Still hate me?”

“Moderately less.”

“I’ll take that for a victory.” Clover wasn’t going to take it personally. Looking back he could see why his Semblance and attempt at charm would have driven Qrow up a wall.

“How are you doing Adam? We would have brought you with but getting you that huntsman license is more important than having you be bored hanging out with us.”

“I wouldn’t have minded.”

“You’ve got your faunus to look after.”

Adam shrugged. “I don’t know. I fucked up before… you know. I am not sure I’m cut out to lead. I wanted to be the hero but you can be a hero without being a leader. Plus we’re going to Mistral the site of my screw up.” He shook his head. “No, I think I should lay low. Mistral faunus won’t be happy to see me.”

“Alright,” Qrow sighed again. “We’ll probably meet up in Vacuo if I was to guess.”

“Any idea when?” Clover asked.

“No, maybe Ruby will be able to tell when Oz is set to come back but we have no idea how long it takes. If Salem pushes the matter we might get a move on before then, but we have no idea where the Summer Maiden is and the only other person who can get in is Ozpin. So the Relic is at least really safe.”

Clover let out a sigh of relief, that was new information to him. “At least there's that.”

“Should we let you go? It would suck if your Semblance broke your Scroll.” Adam said.

“Yeah thanks, I’ll see if I can’t get James to call you Clover.” Qrow rubbed the corners of his eyes. “I’m worried about him. Bye.” Qrow hung up and put his Scroll on the coffee table. He got up with a stretch and shivered. The fire in the hearth burned brightly but Rymrgand’s Night was closing in on them fast. The darkness of the winter solstice made everything feel more oppressive.

He got up and walked out into the hall, the thick carpet kept his steps soft as he peered into the kitchen. James was scrubbing out the range, gathering up the ash. They’d make it into alkaline for clothes washing later. Waste not want not, plus the fortune that could be saved when you didn’t have to use hot water to do your laundry. “Hey James.”

James looked up from the latest on a long list of self assigned jobs. Qrow almost smiled at the smear of ash on his cheek. “I’m gonna go for a walk. My Semblance won’t fucking settled and I don’t want to break anything or kill anyone by accident.”

“Alright, take your Scroll though. With the bonds shut down if something goes wrong Ruby can’t hear you.”

He totally didn’t need to say it. “I will, don’t forget to spend some time with the girls. I’m pretty sure I saw a piano in one of the rooms. Some music would go a long way to making this place less…”

“Eery?”

“So you have noticed it.”

“Yeah, but it’s Rymrgand’s Night soon. My uncle is already salting the windows… take care out there Qrow. I may not be as magically adept as you, but yeah even I can feel it.”

“Maybe we can work on developing that sixth sense of yours. See you later.” Qrow headed back out into the hall and pulled in his boots making sure to lace them up tight around his ankles and tuck his trousers in. He grabbed his long coat, did the buttons up tight, blood red scarf and tucked it in. Then thick wool gauntlets with leather on the outer layer that he tightened around his forearms. Lastly he put a trapper hat on and grabbed Harbinger.

The cold quickly bit his face as he stepped outside into the darkness. He had to fight with the wind to slam the door shut behind him. A storm pressed in stealing away the star light. Light from within the house crept through the windows.

Qrow set off slowly down the sloping boardwalk, it would just be his luck to slip now and crack his head. He called on his magic, the creaking of the trees grew louder in a mournful moan. The snow under his boots, crunched not unlike bones. As his brain so helpfully supplied. Even to his eyes, it was hard to see more than a couple steps beyond his face. As he walked the light from behind him dwindled away to nothing. A chill ran up his spine that had nothing to do with the cold. Maybe going out into Solitas this close to Rymrgand’s Night had been a bad idea.

In response to his pounding heart his Semblance pressed against that door he worked so hard to keep shut. He released it a fraction, letting it leak out like vicious ooze through a thin space. Qrow let out a breath and turned back the way he had come. He couldn’t see the house.

A new crunch pierced his ears. Qrow snapped his head to the side and held his breath, the wind gusted higher making it hard to hear. His blood pounded in his ears, he slowly lowered himself down being careful not to disturb the snow. Another crunch was whispered to his left.  _ I’m not alone out here. _ The thought was unsettling, he was Qrow mother fucking Branwen after all. A sound in the dark didn’t scare him.

He reached behind him and unclipped Harbinger as silently as he was able. There was another crunch then a pause, Qrow forced himself to close his lips and breath in shallow breaths through his nose. Whatever was out there was doing the same thing he was. Qrow took a deep breath and changed plans, if there was something out there he needed to draw it away from the house. He set Harbinger back and turned into a crow, his wings beating fast to carry him up and away. North seemed as good a direction as any.

Flying in the dark though, wasn’t his finest idea. He kept his Aura up just so when he hit the trees he didn’t seriously injure himself. He only took himself five minutes of flight north, before he landed in a tree and listened.

_ Crunch, crunch.. crunch… crunch. _ The thing was doing it again, listening for him. Somehow it had kept up, it’s sight had to be much better than his own. Qrow transformed but kept high in the tree, snow fell from his perch and he held his breath. The wind picked up again and the trees groaned.

Then whatever it was hit him.

It was big and bony, that much Qrow could feel as he was falling through the air. He hit the ground with a grunt. The frozen snow cracked up around him as he gasped. Qrow punched out and hit… something but long claws cleaved into his Aura. Whatever it was fast! Qrow transformed again and flew only to smack into a tree. It’s hands grabbed him and squeezed. He snapped back to human as his Aura broke.

Teeth punctured his neck, for the split second he could focus he could feel them. They were not uniform, or flat but sharp and varied. Blood gushed forth as he screamed, he slammed his fists into the things back. Bony very bony, he heard a crunching sound and couldn’t tell if it was him or the thing. He dug his fingers into the thing and lifted, snapped his feet and kicked it as hard as he could.

It’s shriek was not Grimm. He heard it impact with another tree, he pressed a hand to his neck and ran towards the house. The cold made the bleeding slow but the panic sent his Semblance wild.  _ “Ruby help! There is something in the woods and it shattered my Aura and took a bite out of my neck. I’m bleeding and due north, bring James and light!” _

_ _ The headache that was his only response made him crash into a tree in pain. He could hear the thing behind him, it was strong to match how fast it was. Qrow yanked Harbinger out and dropped the blade and fired out at random behind him as he stumbled forward. The wind blew and the thing hit him again. Harbinger fell from his hand and he screamed as loud as he could as teeth sank into the arm he brought up to protect his throat.

The sudden light made him squint as shots rang out, the  _ thing _ vanished from his body.

“Qrow!”

The corners of his vision were getting dark as James charged through the snow. “Fucking hell!” He pressed his hand over the neck wood and shoved Aura into it. Qrow gasped a thin weedy sound as it healed. “What the fuck was that?!”

“I don’t know I didn’t get a good look.” James helped Qrow up. “I told you to be careful. There is a reason that Hati and his people listen to the herb brides.”

“You never mentioned crazy shit like that!” Qrow staggered holding his arm. “Let’s get out of here before it comes back. I hit it well twice and it didn’t notice.”

James grabbed him and helped him keep a straight line as they moved as fast at the snow allowed. At the sight of the warm orange light Qrow locked his Semblance down tight but was surprised when James didn’t slow. He shouldered his way through the front door and slammed it shut behind him. In a fit of superstitious fear, James grabbed a handful of the salt from a ceramic pot already waiting and drew a thick line of salt across the doorway.

Qrow yanked his gauntlet off one handed before James saw that he had another injury. “Let me fix-”

“No leave it just help me get my gear off.”

Ruby with Weiss on her heels raced into the mud room. “What the heck!” She ran over and helped. “You’re bleeding!”

“I wanna look at it before we fix it.”

James yanked Qrows coat off and then helped with his boots as Ruby got his now blood soaked scarf and hat. Qrow then set off for the kitchen and shoved his bleed arm under the overhead light.

It was nasty. The edges were smooth but the bite itself was a mess. “What...the...hell?” He turned his arm over to look at it better.

“You’re bleeding all over the table Qrow!” Weiss said and looked around frantically for something to clean up with.

Isidor walked in from another room and grabbed a wooden bowl from a rarely used cupboard. The inside was stained red and he shoved it under Qrow’s arm. “Waste not.”

“What do you make of this James? I’ve never seen a Grimm with a bite like this.” Qrow could deal with the blood loss for now, he wanted to know what that thing was.

James crossed the table opposite him and reached out with his Semblance. He helped Qrow’s body to clog the blood cells and cleared the blood away. It was the strangest bite he had ever seen, he shook his head then applied Aura to the wound. “Never seen anything like it Qrow, now stop bleeding.”

Qrow grumbled but let James finish healing his arm. “So no more going outside it seems. It wasn’t far off from the house.”

Isidor creaked his old bones over to the cupboard the bowl had come from and pulled out a long thin knife. “Perhaps it was one of Rymrgand’s scouts. We should all contribute so he passes us by.”

“His night is not for a few more days though.” Weiss said she was moderately sad that there would be no gifts this year. Then again they were alive and no Salem bearing down on them, that was a gift.

Isidor pulled the shiny old knife from its scabbard. “ If there is something ill in my woods, I can not make the journey to ask a herb bride to come and drive it away. The salt will keep it out but no mere salt can stop a god.” He lifted a hand over the blow and opened an old scar on his palm.

Ruby hated the copper smell in the air. She couldn’t help but watch Isidor’s blood drip in thick beads into the bowl. “Well we don’t have any ribbons. So I guess it's’ better to give blood then think that there isn’t magic out there to mess with us.”

Qrow grunted in agreement. Sometimes superstitions had enough truth in them to believe even if it went against common sense. Weiss signed but took the blade from Isidor’s willing grip and cleaned it. She returned to the table and paused by James, then offered it to him. “Think you can cut my palm for me?”

James blanched and shook his head.

“Oh give it here.” Qrow took and cut her palm. James wordlessly offered his and Qrow did it as well.

Isidor healed his hand. “My stores are deep, what shall we make for our feast? It is nice to have company for it.”

The thought of food made Ruby’s stomach turn and tears gather in her eyes. Lydia’s Rymrgand’s night had been her favourite. The food had been amazing and watching Ozpin thrive had made her feel warm and fuzzy. Now he was gone, she was gone. There was no Euclase in her belly keeping her company constantly.

Qrow hugged her, she turned to him and snuggled tight. “I don’t know, stuff to cheer us up?”

James and Weiss healed their hands, then Weiss got a cloth to clean up the residual blood from the table as Isidor picked up the bowl. “That sounds good.” She said.

James followed his uncle out to the front door, he wanted to make sure the salt didn’t get disturbed and that whatever was out there wasn’t waiting on the doorstep. Weiss cleaned the table then washed the cloth before tossing into a hamper for a better cleaning later. “We should do a Vale spread. It’s what… he would want for us.”

Ruby sniffed. “Cheesy goodness does sound good.”

Qrow dipped his head to hers and breathed deeply of her scent. “Maybe he’ll be back for the next one. We should party, it’s so dark all the time that if we don’t put some effort into managing our emotions we are going to get very depressed.”

As they attempted to think of things to make James lingered in the mudroom with his uncle. He looked out the window, the light only cast out a few meters but a new feeling started to press down on his chest. He rubbed at it. “Uncle, maybe we should wait till the night of.” He took the bowl from Isidor.

Isidor blinked a few times up at James. “What are you thinking boy?”

“What if whatever is out there takes this? We should wait till Rymrgand’s Night.” James set the bowl down on a table.

“It’s not like you to be afraid.” Isidor looked him up and down.

“Qrow is… he has a lot of Aura. Furthermore he wasn’t gone long, whatever that thing was managed to knock him flat. Sure there is counting in the temperature as a hit to Aura… I’m just worried. That thing wasn’t a Grimm.”

“Well the herb brides dislike this forest. Though I have never really been sure why, it’s never been bad to me.” Isidor shook his head. “I’ll go help your family come up with ideas, you look like you are forming a plan.”

James watched his uncle leave, slowly his hands reaching out on occasion to a wall. He knew that Isidor wasn’t long for this world, going blind, that cough. He stepped up as his uncle leaned on a wall for support, but held back as Isidor recovered and headed on deeper into the house.

The youngest Ironwood turned his attention back to the front door. Then looked down at his hands. He could go out and look, James pursed his lips and shivered as the metal crawled out from his right side and encased him. His Aura could protect him from the cold and the metal would protect him from the teeth. James reached for the doorknob, then that feeling on his heart. The one that was new that sense that Qrow associated with magic, screamed  _ stop!  _

_ What would Ozpin do? _ James wondered… Ozpin would storm out there, find the thing. He’d make them all stay behind though  _ safe _ he would say. He let the handle go and checked the lock. There would be no point in tempting whatever beast was out there. James focused and willed the metal to recede, it was sluggish but it went. He shivered, would there come a day when it didn’t recede.

James walked back into the kitchen. Ruby was there but the others had left, he could hear them below no doubt going through the stores. He walked up to her where she sat on a stool at the island. He walked up and wrapped his arms around her. “You okay? You mentioned using the bonds has been giving you a headache.”

Ruby leaned back into him. “Qrow was scared.”

“It wasn’t like anything we’ve seen before.”

“Qrow is never scared.”

James pursed his lips. “It’s almost mid winter, it’s…”

“When everyone is afraid.” The silver eyed warrior looked up to him. “What are you afraid of?”

James looked away from those mithral pools. “Fire.”

“Why?”

James gestured at his right side. Ruby looked away, it was still a sore subject. She wasn’t even sure if Weiss knew what had happened. “Was it anything like what happened to Oz?”

“No, not a Grimm.”

Isidor, Weiss and Qrow returned, arms full with jars, bags and Qrow had a sack over his shoulder. Weiss was the one to force a smile. “Come and help us make some more trips. We have prep work to do!” Ruby forced a smile and they headed back down into the ground floor again. Bit by bit they got everything ready for a cooking binge, Isidor put some soothing music on in the background. To settle everyone's nerves but James and Qrow kept looking outside. Wondering just what that thing had been.

Later that night Weiss and Ruby lay snuggled in the brass bath together. Ruby pet Weiss’s thigh as they attempted to relax in the candle light. “Weiss… How are you keeping so… so strong?”

Weiss leaned her temple against Ruby’s. “I don’t know really. I just know that being stubborn or moving on is the best way forward. You’ve got a lot on you. Keeping Qrow from slipping too far, keeping James from crashing head first into the… well his own problems. Ozpin held us up, but you held us together. From my understanding of it, Ozpin and Qrow would have broken up three years ago if not for you.”

“Yeah that’s true.”

“But then it changed where Ozpin took care of you both. You gave him grounding when he needed it and he returned that all the stronger.” Weiss pet up and down Ruby’s stomach. “I think if James was… more stable. He’d be doing this, he is the most like Ozpin after all.” She sighed. “I  _ hurt _ too, but I don’t get the tripling of pain like you, Qrow or James. So I only have my own grief to manage. Even then I try to not be sad because I know that he will be back.”

“I know and I keep trying to tell myself that but whenever I close my eyes I can feel his-bond.” Ruby attempted to blink the tears from her eyes. “It hurts, so much and I can’t make myself remember that he’s not gone.”

“Well, I can’t feel it but isn’t it hurting kinda… good? If he was really gone wouldn’t it stop hurting? It would just die rather than being in pain.”

Ruby cleaned her face. “That’s actually a good point.”

Weiss kissed her cheek. “I’m glad it helps. Come on, the water is getting cold.”

The two women finished up and walked into the hall then up to James’ bedroom. Qrow was dozing with his head on James’ chest while he flicked his Scroll back and forth. James was reading with an arm behind his head. “Enjoy your bath?”

“Yes.” Weiss bounced across the room and crawled on the bed and kissed him. “Good book?”

“Romantic rubbish.”

Qrow sat up and turned his Scroll over. “I had an idea.”

“Oh?” Ruby joined sitting beside her husband.

“Well Adam called me earlier today… but more we can call Taiyang.”

Ruby’s heart swelled oh it would be so good to hear from her dad. “Let’s do it!”

“You can Weiss need shirts first.”

Ruby got up and grabbed a shirt for them both and then bounced back. As soon as they were dressed Qrow opened his Scroll and called the number. It only took a couple rings before Taiyang picked up.

“RUBY! QROW!” Taiyang grinned from ear to ear.

“Dad!”

“Oh one second!” Taiyang dropped his Scroll and vanished.

“I wonder what got to him.” Qrow mused.

A chortling happy giggle answered his question and their eyes locked anew on the Scroll. As Taiyang returned to the screen then flicked it up so it was shown on his tv. “Say hello to your mom and dad.”

Euclase waved her hands and chanted. “Momma daddy momma daddy!” Bouncing as much as her nine or so month old body allowed.

“My baby!” Tears of joy poured from Rubys’ eyes as she reached out to the Scroll. “Oh you’re so big!”

Qrow blinked his own eyes clear, Ecualse looked very healthy and happy. The dark blue shock of hair at her temple had deepened slightly in colour. “Who’s a good girl?”

“Me daddy!” Ecualse giggled.

Ruby reached out through her bond and could tell Euclase felt it when she patted her chest. “Momma!” Ruby covered her mouth as she tried to stop crying, but seeing her baby was overwhelming.

Qrow hugged her, rubbing her arm. “Is my father with you?”

“Yeah, when I got home he was already here with her. He’s been helping me out with her.” Taiyang said and settled his hands around Euclase’ middle to hold her steady. His eyes flicked around. “Where’s Oz?”

Qrow forced the word out. “Gone.”

“Oh shit.”

“Yeah.”

“When?”

“A week.”

Taiyang looked down at Euclase. “This one wailed for three hours a week ago. I guess I should have guessed something was up. She didn’t want to eat or sleep. I thought maybe she was sick. But after she eventually went down for a nap she was right as rain when she woke up.”

“It doesn’t surprise me that she could feel it.” Ruby rubbed her chest. “It’s, his bond is still… well I can’t use any of them. It hurts.”

Taiyang smiled sadly. “His… resurrection site isn’t far from here right?”

“Relatively but I wouldn’t risk giving you directions over the air.” Qrow said.

“If you give me a couple hints I am sure I can work it out. Check up on him for you.”

Qrow pursed his lips. “The legend about… the colour of Oz’s hair. An old temple and a curtain to hide it.”

Taiyang’s brows flew up and he nodded. “Got it, I think I know the spot. I’ll let you know if I find it. Though I’m not heading out till after the solstice.”

“Good idea. We’ve been running to more magic steadily. I think our world is getting… darker around the edges.” Qrow said.

Euclase yawned and reached for the screen. “Moma, dad…” Another long yawn.

“Goodnight baby, we’ll call again soon. We have to make some preparations for Rymrgand’s night but we’ll call when we are done.” Ruby reached out as if she could touch her baby.

“Alright, get some rest you two look awful. Goodnight.” Taiyang said and ended the call. “Okay you bed time.”

Euclase happily cuddled her granddad and went down to bed without any issues. While Taiyang couldn’t see them, she knew that she was being watched over.

Ozpin rested his huge head on the side of her crib. Lydia had been good upon taking him to grounds rich with souls to devour, so sometimes he got to feel like himself. He used times when he was to watch his baby girl and family. Lydia was often with him, she was becoming extremely adept with Pyrrha’s sword and shield. So she helped when they battled off shades… which Oz usually ate as they had more energy to them then the newly dead. Plus his belly was the best thing for making sure they stayed gone.

Lydia reached down into the crib and pet Euclase’s back. She usually slept on her front, if that was because her physical form knew about her wings or just some other preference they didn’t know. Lydia however loved to pet her wings so it worked out well for everyone. “We should head out again. You never stay full for long.”

Ozpin was grateful she retained her ability to read his mind.  _ “Just a little longer. You saw how bad they looked.” _

“I’d say you could go check in on them, but Solitas gives me the creeps.”

Oz sighed and dipped his nose down to nuzzle Euclase’s little kitten head. _ “Alright let's go.” _

They walked through the house, checking in on Tai but he was also down for bed. They walked out the front door and Ozpin grew to his enormous size. _ “Do you think we can find a way to tell Tai we are here? So he doesn’t lock us out with the salt?” _

“I can tell Euclase. Maybe she can cause a ruckus while they are doing it so we have a chance to get in.” Lydia pulled Pyrrha’s spear off her back. “Shall we start with the coast?”

Oz nodded, he was getting hungry. He lowered his left shoulder down. Lydia reached up and grabbed his thick pelt. He raced through the In-Between the black space with the stars and nebula above them. The ethereal purple ground beneath them, quickly they came upon the coast. It was like the rivers of death that Ozpin had traveled while alive. Lydia let him go and dropped into the black sand.

Ozpin started to pace down the beach, his arm was restored no longer a withered mess. His large paws left huge imprints in the sand but they came. Lesser dead that Naga had missed. Crawling out of the ocean. He pounced jaw wide as he snapped them up in single massive bites, the ether of souls always tasted so good. Honestly he was glad he never remembered it when he was alive, mortal food would be ruined to him.

Lydia turned the spear to it’s rifle form and shot out the dead as they grew too numerous for Ozpin to kill and eat quickly enough. She slowed down them just enough for Ozpin to finish them. They worked for a solid hour before the souls slowed down. Strangely they had found that four, five, seven, nine and midnight were the worst hours for them returning. Ozpin while not full kept his mind as his mother patrolled the coast beside him.

They went around the entirety of Patch before walking inward, they found some others that had come from the other sides of the island. Eventually they returned to the house and Ozpin sat down his paws before him and set his huge lupine head down on them. Lydia put her spear and shield away and sat down beside him leaning into his purple white coat. “They are getting more numerous.”

_ “Rmyrand’s Night?” _

_ _ “Probably… When do you want to check on your body again?”

_ “No dead go near it, or the ones that do get consumed by the magic.” _

“I meant more trying to guess when it will be ready.”

_ “Watching water boil makes it take longer to boil.” _

Lydia chuckled. “That is true.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ardy: Do I have a trolly bone in my body... yes yes I do. Where is my cookie Strife?  
Thank you too: Baker1762 and The_evilburger.  
On a somewhat separate note. Do people remember the middle section of Emerald Rose? I am trying to slow myself down and focus more on characters like that bit did, rather then actions. Slow down as it were, so in the spirit of how that arc went, I'm taking requests. Bring on the Fluff and Angst and all the fun stuff. All three/four (If you count Ozpin and Lydia separate from Tai) groups of characters are fair game.


	41. Osmium, Steel and Couple other things Wood

Yang sat wrapped up in a cozy blanket in Clover’s flat. The city was dark under Rymrgand’s Night, the Dust refineries and heating turned off. It was manageable because of the magic Ozpin had woven into Amity kept the temperature warm enough for the crops and thus people. She had decided to spend the holiday apart from JNR, they had adopted Marrow in and she felt like a third wheel. Ruby did not call, maybe she was busy. They had left so suddenly in the chaos and Yang had no idea if she was okay. As she looked out the double glass windows out to the stars her Scroll rang.

She lurched forward, grabbed it and opened it setting it to video. Yang almost wanted to cry when she was who it was. “Dad!”

“Hey Firecracker having a good night?” Taiyang asked, he was sitting on the coach with Falcon beside him and Euclase sleeping on his lap.

“Quiet, I haven’t heard from Ruby since she left and my friends are doing their own thing.”

“I just got off a call with her. She’s okay, hurting but I think seeing Euclase helps. I think she just wants peace and quiet right now.”

Yang looked away. Peace and quiet weren’t her specialty at all, no wonder she hadn’t called. “With Oz gone I guess... I get it.”

“So where are you staying?”

“With Clover Ebi, we’ve kinda been having a thing. He’s helping me train up to try for the Ace Ops.”

Taiyang grinned. “That’s amazing. I take it you've learned to control your temper.”

Yang blushed. “Yeah, Elm constantly kicks my butt. I couldn’t beat her with a single hit no matter how I planned it out.”

“Are you enjoying it there?”

“It’s nice, did Ruby tell you what Oz did?”

“Yup, sounds amazing.”

“It really is, we are going through Anima to pick up anyone who survived the Sand Pest and wants to come. Then I think it’s on to Vacou again to see who’s left. Ozpin made this place with the population of four schools in mind.”

“Well I’ll be staying here with Euclase, we are delightfully out of the way and keeping her out of sight seems like a very good plan.”

“Maybe I can find a way to visit when we are in the area…” She looked over to Falcon. “What about you Grandpa, enjoying Patch?”

Falcon pursed his thin lips at the name. “It’s… a nice retirement place.”

“I am still kinda stunned that you two aren’t trying to kill each other.”

Taiyang pointed at Euclase and then pet her. “This one cries whenever we start to fight. It’s a great deterrent to violence.”

“So she’s ordering you two around.” Yang giggled.

“Yup.”

The door opened behind her and Yang looked up to see Clover walk in. “Hey Clover wanna meet my dad?”

“Sure.” Clover walked over and swung up over from behind to sit down with a couple bounces. “Hi, I’m Clover Ebi. Headmaster of Caern.”

“Nice to meet you Clover, my Taiyang. This is Falcon and the sleeping one here is Euclase.”

“Nice to meet you all. That’s a beautiful little girl, Ruby must be happy to have the CCT up again.”

“Yeah she called me beforehand. I’ll let you go, you should call Ruby Yang. It might help her perk up. Goodnight.” Taiyang hung up.

Yang put her Scroll down and rubbed her eyes. “Calling Ruby is a good idea.”

Clover reached out and wrapped an arm around her. “But you don’t want to.”

“She hasn’t called me.”

“She’s grieving. Plus you’re both changing and growing up. You can’t be that upset with the distance.”

“I’m not… well I’m getting better with it. She hasn’t needed me in years, I just wish she put in a bit more effort into keeping in touch.”

“Give it time.”

“Yeah, so what do you want to do tonight?” Yang asked as she leaned back.

“Well it’s the night for fornication.” Clover leaned in and started to kiss her neck. “Elm and Vine are having fun. Harriet is going to come around tomorrow. So tonight I think we should enjoy yourselves.”

“Mmm.” Yang purred and pulled him back with her. “That sounds good, we have a week of celebrations after all.”

Clover moved up to kiss her lips. “For us.”

* * *

Marrow was getting used to the very different atmosphere hanging out with Valeans generally created. The moans that filled the room were a perfect example. He wasn’t in his dorm room, just on the other side of the room Lie and Nora were entwined. Fucking like their lives depended on it. Honestly Marrow found that it was great for the ambiance, it made him all the harder. Jaune seemed to agree.

The blonde turned out to be one hell of a pillow biter. Marrow thought it was adorable. He kissed along the blonde's shoulders as he moved with slow long strokes. They were in no rush, the night was young and full of terrors. Might as well spend it seeing how many orgasms they could have. That and Marrow loved to see if he could get Jaune to squeak. It was a work in progress.

Jaunes’ toes curled as he silently quivered, making a mess on the sheets as he canted his hips back towards Marrow. He shivered as Marrow nipped his ear. “I’ll get my squeak out of you yet.”

“Nope~.” Jaune looked over his shoulder with a grin. “I refuse!”

Marrow pulled him up from where he lay and swung his hips. Jaune’s soft groans were things of beauty. “You know that just makes it more fun.”

“And you’re enjoying it, I can tell after all-Ah!”

Marrow held him still with one hand, while stroking with the other. He moved to quick deep strokes grinding a little at the end of each. Jaune clenched his jaw if he squeaked it would ruin the game.

Nora flopped back exhausted as Lie panted above her. “Wow.” She purred, looking over to watch Marrow press Jaune’s buttons. “You should go give Marrow a hand, he’s still learning after all.” She leaned up and kissed Lie as he pulled out of her.

“Mmm. Sure, seeing as you’re gonna be out for a couple minutes.” Ren got and washed his crotch down and gave Nora a cloth to clean herself with. He strode across the room and sat down by the head of the bed where Jaune could see him. “Having fun Jaune?”

Jaune glared at him, Ren knew his buttons this game just became stacked against him. Lie smirked and slid down the bed and whispered in Marrow’s ear. His eyes flew wide and he reached up and grabbed Jaune by his wolf tail and pulled him back while slamming his hips forward. Jaune lost the game and squeaked as he came again with a moan. Marrow rocked his hips a few more times before following.

After a couple seconds Jaune caught his breath and glared at Ren. “Cheater.”

Ren shrugged. “You do have an adorable squeak.”

“Now you sound like Oz.” Jaune said and relaxed into Marrow’s snuggling hold.

Lie looked away and took a breath. _ He’ll be back, don’t ever forget it. _ “Ozpin makes everyone squeak.”

“That is true.” Nora turned onto her front and swung her feet up in the air. “Hey Marrow wanna swap?”

Marrow looked between the four of them. “You guys do that?”  
“Yup, sometimes Yang joins us too but she hasn’t done that since she’s gone to mopesvill.” Nora pouted at the thought. “I’m really good at a Mistral bridge~.” She sang out.

Marrow’s cock jumped at the suggestion. He slowly eased out of Jaune and put him down to rest. “You cool with this?”

The blonde waved him off. “Just means I get a break.”

“Soo,” Marrow’s brain was trying to compute the suggestion. “You want him or can we do the Mistral bridge?”

Ren cocked his head to the side. “Have you ever had group sex before?”

“Nope~!” Marrow’s tail was wagging.

“Okay go get cleaned up first, even with enema’s you never _ever_ go from anal to oral or vagina sex. Then which side of the bridge do you want?”

Marrow got up and went to the bowl he now understood the purpose of. A spot to clean without having to go all the way to the bathroom. “Vagina? I mean you were just there, you probably want something different.”

“Sounds good.” Ren crossed the room and flipped Nora over who giggled and wiggled her butt. “Do you need a minute?”

“Uh yeah.” Marrow said down on the edge of the bed. He was transfixed by the pink lips of Nora’ sex. All spread and flushed, so inviting looking. Man if Harriet saw him now she’d peel his cock like a banana.

Ren sat down on his heels before Nora as she moved till she was comfortable then started to pepper kisses up and down his cock. Marrow’s cheeks were a dark auburn, being invited to their room was one thing. Being invited to share was not something he ever expected, even if it had been a long time interest. Just listening to the lewd sucks got him hard at record speeds. He moved onto the bed. “Okay I’m good.”

Ren pet through Nora’s head and drew her up. “Gonna have to separate you from your favourite treat.”

Nora pouted but could only keep it up for a second before she dissolved into giggles. She shifted again and moved into her knees tilting her hips back to give Marrow an even better view. The wolf faunus bit down on the back of a finger. “Can I?”

“Go ahead.” Ren smirked.

Marrow didn’t waste a second, he grabbed her butt with a hand relished the curves of it and his cock with the other. He drew it through Nora dripping folds, so hot, soft and _ wet. _ He pushed slowly in, there was a little resistance but Nora moaned loudly and arched her back to push him deeper. “Fuck~,” She whined. “You’ve been keeping that to yourself way too much Marrow.”

Marrow was too distracted to respond, she felt so good. Variety really was the spice of life. Ren grinned and shuffled forward, Nora quickly took him back into her mouth and he could see how she made her throat and back relax. “Ready Marrow, we’ve found the trick is to pick a distance and keep consistent. So you start with what you want to do and I’ll pick a match so we keep her steady.”

“Right.” They reached up and clasped a hand together.

Nora was in bliss as they worked out their strokes, Lie knew how to keep her comfy and she got to suck on his cock while being filled with another. It was heaven.

Jaune agreed as he watched them, stroking his cock. Marrow was starting to really fit right in with them. He wondered what that would bring about in the long run.

* * *

The day had been spent preparing for dinner. Then dinner had been a fun if dark affair, as was the custom James turned off the Dust heating and power. After which they retired to the library mostly because it had many seats and a piano. Weiss was currently at the instrument playing a soft relaxing tune. Ruby and Qrow were cuddled together sharing a book while James stood by the window. The curtains were closed but he pulled one edge up just enough for him to see out. The light in the room was dim, with a candelabra on the piano and a sconce behind Qrow and Ruby on the wall. 

So James’ night vision wasn’t ruined by the light. They had put their blood offering out before dinner but he hadn’t been able to see anything outside. However that didn’t mean something wasn’t out there. Herb bribes drove things with a magical nature away from civilization. Be it Grimm or _ other _ things.

“James come away from the window.” Isidor said from where he dozed on a couch.

James made sure the curtain dropped to cover the whole window again. “I’m just worried about that thing that took a bite out of Qrow.” He walked over to Weiss and joined her on the bench.

She dropped her left hand from the keys and James put his on, together they continued the tune.

“I did not know you played.” Isidor said, opening a cloudy eye.

“I only learned after I left.” James wasn’t included to say anything more.

Qrow glanced up from his book, those were good days. Longing for Oz made his heart ache and Semblance bash at his control. He sighed and Ruby pet his wrist with a couple fingers. He moved an arm and hugged her tightly, he still had her. He could hold himself together. So long as he had her.

James found it comforting how easy it was to play. His prosthetics silent and human like, a slow gentle tune to share with Weiss. It was soothing, he couldn’t fail them again and moments like this helped him think. So far, they were safe. He had made a mistake going to town first but hopefully he could deal with anything that came from that. There was a monster outside, he had ideas but… a shiver ran down his spine. He still had nightmares about becoming a metal monster, losing all of his humanity to it. James had to work to keep his playing smooth with Weiss.

Maybe Ruby would be able to tell when Ozpin was going to resurrect. How would they get off Solitas though? Ozpin was in Vale and he’d be alone when he came back if they didn’t figure out a way to get to him. Then again how could they deal with two Relics worth of Grimm drawn on their own? They were the best of the best, but even the best got tired. Ozpin told them to run, and leaving Amity would be better in the long run for not only them but Amity itself. How many Grimm would fall victim to the frost coming this way rather than follow it? He should really do a round outside, clean up any Grimm. He could keep his Aura within his skin to keep him warm and use the metal to keep him safe. It was a much more efficient use of Aura.

“James you are going to have wrinkles between your eyes if you keep scowling like that.” Isidor said.

_ I’m immortal, I can scowl as much as I like and never get a wrinkle. _ James rolled his eyes. “I’m fine uncle, I’m just thinking about when to check the woods for Grimm. I get the feeling you haven’t in a long time.”

Isidor coughed shallowly. “True I haven’t. Mostly I reach out to the herb brides now. Did Hati ever ask you to come and be our huntsman?”

“Yes but I was busy.”

“With that plague? I don’t see how you could have helped.”

“I could kill it with my Semblance, so I was on the front line saving people.”

Isidor was stunned into silence for a moment. “What is your Semblance?”

“Micro telekinesis, coupled with an awareness of what I’m working on with my Aura. I have an extensive education in biology, that I used to kill the sand pest in people.” James didn’t pause in the tune as Weiss lowered her hands from the keyboard. “Do we have to talk about that? I’m trying to keep it out of my head.”

“Sorry.” James leaned over and kissed her temple. 

“You have a very odd ring James.” Isidor said he could see the tenderness between the two. “Are you two married?”  
James shook his head with mirth and turned to face his uncle. “No, haven’t had the chance.” He rubbed Qrow’s ring, over the last few days it had lost some of it’s warmth and had deepened in it’s red colour. He glanced at it, the green vine work was fading away as well it's implications cast a somber shade across his face. “You know how stuck up the Herb brides are about poly, this is Qrow’s ring. He is married to Ruby. When Hati visited me in Mantle I was with Ruby and he assumed I had married her. So when we came here rather than... well it would have gone badly if he learned that I wasn’t married at all or worse married to a Schnee. So we switched.”

Isidor chuckled shallowly. “I could see that ending in a disagreement.”

“I was trying not to kick the hornet's nest. Didn’t work mind you but at least I tried.”

“That is all you can do sometimes.” He sat up slowly. “So how did this come to be?”

Weiss shifted to face him and wrapped her arms around one of James leaning her head on his shoulder. “He… is a really good dancer and kisser. We got together after a party, one thing led to another and here we are.”

“Well done James, a man of your age catching such a fine lady with so much competition must have been an accomplishment.”

Weiss giggled. “I don’t know. Honestly not much competition when the only other competent men around already sleep with your best friend. I mean I could have totally gotten in on that eventually and I did but I snared me a _ sexy _ general all on my own.”

That made everyone laugh. “And here I thought it was you that did the wooing James.” Qrow grinned.

James shrugged. “Eh, you should know that sometimes you just gotta give the ladies what they want.”

“Darn straight!” Ruby turned around and threw her arms around Qrow’s neck. “You just gotta be persistent with the older kick butt huntsmen! So worth the effort!”

“Back in my day it was common knowledge that huntsmen were the best in the sack. It wouldn’t surprise me if you have many cousins, nieces and nephews that I don’t know about James.” Isidor said.

James blushed. “Now that I wouldn’t have guessed.”

“Hey I was a perfect ladies man before I came home. I spread my seed from Vacou to Mistral!” Isidor coughed but the laughter made it worth it.

James rubbed his temples. “Now I am wondering if I’m related to Elmwood.”

“Possible.” Isidor heaved his weary bones up off the couch. “Sadly these old bones need to rest, you’ll have to make me laugh some more tomorrow.”

“Goodnight uncle you’ll have to tell me more about your conquests. I never knew we had so much in common sexually.”

“Maybe you just take after me. Night all.”

Everyone said good night in an off key chorus and then turned themselves in. It was Qrow who was ready first, he leaned on the edge of the dark blue bed. His ankles crossed and nude. James came to a lurching stop as he took in Qrow’s smirk. “Qrow~. I’m sensing horny mischief.”

“You’d be right. I got to thinking the other day. That your metal is soft now, and you must have one interesting dick now. I really like metal, weapons, guns… your gun… your whole right side is a work of art. Given that your metal is soft and we don’t have to worry about edges, I was wondering if we could experiment-.”

“I’m going to stop you right there with a no.” James said, making a sharp cutting gesture with a hand.

Qrow pouted and got up. He crossed the room in a sleek show of grace and fluid muscle. The candle light fills the room well enough for tantalizing shadows, broken up only by the pinpricks of light reflecting off James's metallic form. “Come on James, it should be fun. None of the worries of your old prosthetics. I mean the temperature play alone~.” He reached out and grabbed James’ house coat but the collar. “Think of how you could make me squirm. I’ll sub for you, if you let me see all of it.”

“I don’t like the metal Qrow, it gives me nightmares sometimes. What if I get stuck in it someday?”

“That can’t happen, come on James. I want to see how much you can feel, I want to feel it too. I mean I could be Muninn and I wouldn’t have to worry about poking holes into you.” Qrow let his claws unsheathe and tapped one on the edge of his metal pectoral. “Sex is always remarkably good when I am that part of myself. Maybe it will be for you too.”

James' first instinct was still staying no, even as he could see Qrow start to get aroused just think about it, that was clear as day. The metal in Qrow’s perking nipples also distracted him, it was easy to forget that Qrow liked his piercings. Qrow leaned up and nibbled on his neck. “Please James, you can call _ all _ the shots. I just wanna explore you.”

Qrow purred, lightly raking the coal coloured claws down the edge of the metal pectoral. James shivered, they did feel strange, all the sharp with none of the danger. It could be really thrilling to take Qrow to bed and be impervious to all the damage he could deal out. He sighed. “Alright fine, but if it doesn’t work I will call it off and you _will_ respect that.”

“Deal.” Qrow rapidly pulled James’ belt undone and pushed the sides of the housecoat open. “Change metal man!”

James rolled his eyes and focused, the magic came more easily each time. Which worried him on it’s own front. As did Qrow’s widened pupils. Qrow pulled him deeper into the room by the collar of the housecoat before pausing and pushing it off his shoulders. It fell with a soft thump as Qrow took a couple steps back. “Wow.”

Talk about perfection. Hair did not translate over, so there wasn’t that to worry about. Save the stuff on his head, which caught the light, The scars also vanished, it was like he had never been hurt at all. “Freaking Adonis James. Why have you been hiding that?” The candle light warmed the metal muscles to a more golden glow to the silvery surface, reflecting softly.

James snorted. “Ozpin was Adonis not me.”

“Selling yourself short.” Qrow reached out and put a palm in his left pectoral. Not a single scar, it was warm, identical to skin temperature. His gaze trailed downward, gorgeous muscle rolling with gleaming metallic accents. It was hard to notice at times when he didn’t match on both sides but right now~. He was a little bit jealous. “Hot damn.”

James didn’t get the big deal but Qrow was clearly enjoying himself. “Are you just going to stare?”

“For now? Yeah, James. I’m a metalhead remember? This is really sexy.” Qrow stepped back to walk around behind him like he was looking at one of his greatest fantasies come true. “Oh my gods your ass!” 

“What Iee-!”

James jumped with a shriek as Qrow palmed both cheeks and groped them. He could hear Qrow purr. “This, this art at it’s finest James! I need pictures!”

“No, no, no! No pictures!” James attempted to squirm away but Qrow hugged him resting a cheek on the warm supple metal. “Qrow!”

“I’m appreciating here, stop squirming!”

“Qrow!” James snapped.

“Shh, I’ll be good.”

“Huhh, I just don’t understand what is so different.”

Qrow backed off and trailed the pads of fingers over the rises and divots of godly muscles. So smooth and beautiful in there own right. “Oz is not as… built up as you. Being half and half distracts from just how good you are~. Now it’s clearer and really nice. Like you could totally pass for a model. I can’t wait to dig my claws in when you make me shriek.”

That went straight to James cock, he was glad nothing seemed to change there. Though how that worked was a mystery he wasn’t going to look too hard into.

Qrow walked back around, keeping a hand on him. James held in his chuckles as Qrow’s brows popped skyward as he looked down. Then grunted as in the next instant Qrow was on his knees with his tongue on his balls.

James groaned as Qrow explored. “And here I thought Oz was the kinky one.”

Qrow licked a long rapidly cooling line from the base of the thick metal cock to the tip tracing across the intricate structures emphasized by the tightening skin. “I’m almost offended at that, his kinks are just more obvious.” He reached up and stroked, pulling the foreskin back a bit. “I’d love to know how this works. It’s like skin but without the scent or normal taste. Honestly really good. You might have just become my favourite person to suck off.”

“Well that’s an accomplishment and I have no idea how it works. I used to worry about the edges of my prosthetics when doing anything sexual but I guess the magic makes it all act like impervious skin so don’t have to worry about that. But I would worry about your teeth. If I clench…”

“Hmm good point.” Qrow continued to stroke as they talked, his smooth motions adding emphasis to every word that left his mouth. “I could focus my Aura on them if you like, just in case. I can multi-task after all.”

“If you really are that keen…” James trailed off as Qrow took him into his mouth. It felt a bit different, hotter and slicker. As if the saliva gathered on metal better than it did on skin. “Mmm, that’s different, good different.”

Qrow hummed and then drew back up. “Little tricky.”

James shivered. “And cold!”

Qrow laughed. “I get the message boss.”

Ruby and Weiss came in on to that sight fresh from their doings in the bathroom. James with his back to them and Qrow obviously sucking him off. Weiss’s jaw dropped but Ruby instantly had stars in her eyes. “Oh my goodness!” She zipped across the room and went straight for James butt. “How does this work! I have to know, I mean you can’t even count the muscle strands and is this heated?! How is this heated! Oh oh oh!” It turned to an inconceivable incoherent rambling as Ruby attempted to touch everything from James’ butt to his shoulders leaving a metaphorical line of mechanical drool in the wake of her exploratory hands, bursting from her lips in a calculated ramble. “It's’ like it breaths!”

James had no idea what to do, one metalhead he could handle, two was a handful. Especially seeing as they really wanted to have their hands full of him.

“Qrow what’s that like?!” Ruby zipped around to examine the metal phallus with extreme interest with sparkling silver eyes of pure delight.

Qrow drew off feathering kisses as he spoke. “Really good, all the texture, none of the scent. Need lube though, could you go get the water base?”

“Sure! I’m gonna help!”

“Wait help?!” James' brain was getting fried, he had no idea what to do with the enthusiasm.

Weiss giggled and picked up his house coat as she walked past. “It seems you’ve discovered their weakness James. Metal.”

“Do you know what to do?”

Ruby zipped down beside Qrow and put the pump top bottle between them and pumped some into her hands. She rubbed furiously, warming it up rubbing both hands together in tight circles.

The Schnee shrugged. “Whatever they want I think is a good start.”

“I had- fuuu~.” James’ gaze snapped down to see Ruby rubbing the lube over his cock and balls in tandem with Qrow before seeing how much of his ball sack she could fit into her mouth to suck on without looking too much like a chipmunk.

“I’m definitely giving them points on enthusiasm.” Weiss said observing the duo slather the member with the glistening fluid. 

James felt like the end was going to be here very quickly if he didn’t take some control. “Slow down you two, we have all night.”

Ruby withdrew with a pout. “But it’s glorious!”

“And will be making a defiant return seeing as you two are drooling.” James grabbed Qrow by his hair and pulled him up as the smaller man had ignored the order. “Bad brat.”

Qrow grinned. “Tasty treat.”

James rolled his black and blue eyes. “So who’s first?”

Ruby stood up to the plate with the proud announcement of. “I am!” 

“I got here first!” Qrow declared standing to meet her with a set expression, dwarfed by his wife’s enthusiasm. One determined look flashed his way, showing the vigor in her eyes. Which warned him of her Semblance for a second before they were being shot across the room in a blast of petals. Accented by the collapse of his nude form to the rug below and two gleaming silver eyes smiling at him from her place sitting on his chest.

Qrow smirked, slinging his arm around her waist. Throwing her to the cold surface below in a show of strength over her slight form, earning a yelp for his efforts. While he felt her squirm away positioning herself on her back to kick him towards the wall. 

Chaos ensued, with blows and kicks traded with an underlying playful manner, both parties wriggling across the floor. Weiss was too busy laughing to put a stop to it but James crossed the room and pulled them apart. “Alright you two, as much as you're clearly enjoying this. Qrow, let's do Ruby first simply because that way I won’t have to clean up in between. Then you can suck on me to your heart's content.”  
Qrow pouted but had to admit it was a good plan. “Fine~.”

Ruby giggled as James picked her up and carried her towards the bed. Qrow bounced alongside and clobbered Weiss into it with a shrieking laugh leapt from her. He might as well have fun while he waited.

James deposited Ruby on the edge of the bed. “You want to see or can I flip you over?”

“Hmm see. You’re very handsome, even more than usual.”

“I’m never going to understand you metalheads.” He dipped down and kissed her, she utterly melted into it with a loud moan. Ruby spread her legs and wrapped them around his waist urging him closer with her heels.

James however took a moment to touch her, to study how it felt different how soft she felt. He grazed his hands down her back to her thighs before slipping one in between them to touch her. She was dripping wet, his metal fingers slid through her folds more easily than normal. He couldn’t help but laugh as he withdrew from the kiss. “My my, was it the metal or the wrestling with Qrow?”

“Both?” Ruby said with a coy smile. Then gasped and shivered as James sank two fingers slowly into her. No irregular edges to worry about catching or cutting. He still had to get used to that thought sometimes after so many years. He could feel her clench tight around them. “Cold?”

“Different… and good, warm too.” Ruby started to breath harder in a flutter. She wiggled her hips trying to get him to move his fingers.

“Hmm.” James always enjoyed testing her limits. He pressed as deep as he could just to hear the soft wail, massaging that front wall till he felt her loosen then slipped another finger in. Slowly working her up to the main course, it had been a while so it took time. As much as his own wet cock did not like being out in the cold air.

With a little impatience he withdrew his hand and grabbed a supple thigh and guided her to put her ankle on his shoulder. Ruby looked up to him with dark eyes, a squirm of anticipation going through her. “If it hurts you say something.” James ordered.

“Yes sir.” Her fingers gathered up the bedding tight.

James pursed his lips but took his cock in hand and guided it to her. By the shiver he could tell that it felt cold but she pushed towards him. With that cue he shifted his hand to her hip and held her still as he pushed slowly inside. She mewled yanking at the bedding and flinching away. He stopped.

“No no no, don’t stop!”

He drew her slowly onto him, moans falling from his lips as her heat engulfed him. Being out in the cold made it so much better. “Fucking hell.” He uttered under his breath.

Ruby bared down on him for all her worth. It was cold but it was also good and new, there was no give when she tightened. He felt so smooth but better than any toy. She could feel his pulse as blood thundered through his body. She pushed back and squirmed till their hips were flush. It was weird to not feel that line between his human and metal sides.

For once James wasn’t thinking about that. She always felt good and he wasn’t sure what felt different but something did. He rocked his hips and grinned at the squeak. His fingers dug into her thigh as he held her up, as he started with slow even thrusts. Getting a feel for how her body responded and resisted or lack there of to his own. He watched her eyes flutter, she was trying to look at him but not totally succeeding.

With a humm, he shifted her legs around his waist and then picked her up. Ruby grabbed at his shoulders and held on tight as he turned and sat down on the bed. Shifting back so he could have his legs over the edge then leaned back taking his weight into his arms. The petite woman caught on and moved her legs to kneel and started bouncing on him. She gripped his shoulders tracing the textures of the metal skin, down to his chest. There were still black disk ports on his right side, that she could feel under the thin black hexagonal patterned skin.

James grabbed her butt and rocked with her, pulling her more firmly to him. Ruby cried out leaning forward, pushing her hips into his actions. As James dipped his head down to nip and kiss at her neck. He could feel her fingers sliding over his back as she found muscles to grip. The bed creaked, as Qrow and Weiss got to their own fun behind them.

Ruby quivered as she came, gasping as James’ fingers bruised her behind as he groaned. He stood up and carried her over to the desk, it was a better height for him. Ruby reached up and grabbed him by the back and the neck and pulled him into a kiss. She nipped his bottom lip but could barely apply any pressure to it. James took over the kiss, while he held her in place with a hand around the base of her neck.

He adored the flutter of her chest against his hand, how she clenched at the little show of power. He let her move her legs up his back and allowed his weight to press onto her. James could feel her gasp into the kiss, he withdrew as he let himself pound into her.

Ruby let herself get loud, it felt good with something else on the edge. He was denser than her now, so the impact of his hips felt different. She tried to gather up the brain power to work out what was going on and gasped out. “Yellow!”

James’ attention snapped to her, rather than his own pleasure. He slowed down and moved more gently. “What’s wrong?”

“Something hurts, it’s kinda hard to tell.” She wiggled testing how he felt inside of her with his strokes and that was all fine.

James withdrew and moved bringing her legs over to one side so her knees could rest on the table. He spread a hand touching her behind. “You’re bruised a little.”

“Hmm that would explain it.”

“Weird though, I wasn’t going any harder then usual.”

“Maybe your magic adds to your interior density? Less give on impact?”

“Possible, heck even probably. Sorry.”

Ruby spread her legs again. “Let’s just put my legs over your shoulders so I don’t have to think about them as much as shift forward so the focus is more on your cock and the angle less on my hips.”

James complied and they quickly found a stroke that pleased them both. Secretly James was just happy that his metal got her _ present _ again and not lost to her pain. The table protested against the abuse in loud squeaks but he couldn’t bring himself to care. He kept a tight grip around her hips, squeezing momentarily when she climaxed with a high keen, her hot walls clenching around him to pull him over with her.

Ruby went limp as she tried to catch her breath, to let the warmth of orgasm drive away her tormented thoughts. With a fluttered thought she healed her hips with her Aura before letting it die away.

James withdrew eventually and shivered at the cold air. He didn’t notice it on the rest of him but only where he was coated with her juices. He took a large breath and found it a bit odd, what his body was doing with the oxygen was weird but maybe it was just another element of the magic that would only confuse him if he looked too hard at it.

Ruby purred as he scooped her up and carried her back to the bed. Weiss and Qrow were also catching their breaths so he flicked the duvet back with a flick of his Semblance and tucked the sleepy silver eyed warrior in.

Qrow loved watching James, his obvious care and softness that he seemed to save for them. He did the same with Weiss who slid over and snuggled Ruby. Then Qrow aimed and… fired!

“Gaa!” James caught the lean man, who somehow managed to lock his legs around his waist as he kissed him. Sharp onyx claws wasted no time in digging into his scalp. He spun to sit on the edge of the bed and pulled Qrow back by his own feathered black locks. “Muninn behave.”

“No.” He purred, the red ring of his black eyes taking on a glow in the low light.

James dug his fingers into Qrow’s hips, he didn’t feel near so bad about leaving bruises on Qrow as he did on Ruby. “Is this to be a brawl then?”

Qrow smirked. “Would it turn you on?”

“Yes.”

“Then maybe, you said I could suck on you to my heart's content. Hard to do that while brawling.”

“True I did and it’s not like I have to wait anymore. Oz the fuck bunny has made a great deal more sense since he shared this immortality with me.”

Qrow laughed. “Don’t I know it.” He moved his legs and dropped down. “Now give me my treat, I was good and patient.”

James rolled his eyes and parted his legs. Qrow wasted no time in doing what he loved best. All while teased him along his thighs with those claws. Why metal was such a turn on for him he didn’t know or… care. It made him happy which was hard to do right now.

Weiss giggled watching Qrow play, her mate was clearly enjoying it but his relaxed attitude was almost as funny as Qrow set about seeing what buttons he could find with his claws. She snuggled up to Ruby’s back, with her head resting on her shoulder. She reached under and pet up and down Ruby’s stomach. She didn’t know what it was, but something about James screwing Ruby’s brains out really aroused her. Memories of Ruby growing round with Euclase fluttered about her mind. Would it go the same way if James knocked her up? Not that he could right now they were both on birth control as per normal but Weiss didn't really see herself having kids. Out of her siblings she was the most likely but even then. Ruby was objectively the better choice for their little group. She had much better hips for the job.

Weiss pet a love handle, yeah Ruby with James’ offspring would be really sexy. James and her hadn’t really talked about it yet. She knew he expected her to have children someday and maybe someday it would be fine. Or heck, she and Ruby could both have one. Two Ironwood heirs and one Schnee. That was a fun thought too.

James leaned back on his arms with a purr, Qrow was taking his time. Licking and kissing every centimeter, shifting to sucking on him or let him down deep into his throat for a few extremely pleasurable bobs before easing off and going back to teasing. He still wanted that brawl idea, Qrow could take what he could dish out. It would be nice to let his strength run free for once.

Qrow occasionally stroked himself, he didn’t want to rush this. Who knows when they’d be able to get James to do it again and the metal was definitely better for this then skin. He also didn’t appear to sweat, total bonus there. He drew away just to grab the lube and started to warm it between his hands as he took the thick erection back into his mouth.

James hummed watching Qrow work. “Getting ready to move on?”

The red eyed man drew up and off, as he stroked James’ cock fully. “It is cold out here.” He dried his hands with a towel as he stepped away.

“True. Shall we… Muninn?” James shifted off the bed and spread his hands.

Qrow grinned and lunged, swiping his claws through the air. James stepped to the side and dodged. He grabbed one of Qrow’s wrists and spun him around to pin him to the bed. “But you were right, it’s cold and making you squeal sounds more fun.”

Ruby and Weiss enjoyed the show as James set about doing just that. He worked Qrow up slowly, as the other man ranked his claws against impervious skin. They made for an odd match, Qrow lean and scrawny. Mock fighting for all his worth, while James mounted him and left bruises wherever he touched. Onyx black to pale tan, glowing blue to light reflecting red eyes.

James enjoyed it when Qrow dug his claws into his forearms. The pleasure was different then with Ruby and he adored Qrow’s fight. However without central heating neither were inclined to make this last, it was hard, quick and brutal. Just how they liked it between them.

Just watching made Ruby hot and bothered again. She wished that she could take that kind of punishment. Watching Qrow come with a howl was new, a hand on his cock to keep from making a mess. James pinning him in place as he followed with a low groan. They were a bit slow to move. James withdrew his magic and the metal with it and Ruby was sad to see it go. He and Qrow departed to clean up.

Ruby turned to face Weiss. “I wish we could take that from them.”

“I mean you could, you’d just have to keep your Aura up somehow.”

“But bruises are half the fun.”

Weiss had to give her that one. “Yeah but, you get to feel the force.”

Ruby pouted. “I guess and somehow talk them into doing it.”

“True. Tomorrow I think I’ll call dibs on my fiancee. I do love watching him do you and Qrow but my turn.”

“It’s always your turn, we are just happy you let us play with him too.”

Weiss kissed the shorter woman. “Always… I was thinking about him knocking you up, it's a really hot idea to me.”

“Yeah, that is true. But…” Ruby drifted off the pain coming back. “Oz first.”

Their men returned and joined them, Qrow spooned around Ruby with a purr. He could feel the ache that had returned and offered his endless silent support. James did the same with Weiss.

Weiss turned around and kissed him with a purr. She preferred him flesh and blood. “That looked fun.”

James stroked her jaw with a finger. “Yeah, being of a height with him opens more possibilities.”

That cast all of their minds back to Ozpin. Ruby’s ache rippled through them but it was Qrow to speak up. “It’s not forever. Soon. He’ll be back.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ardy: I just couldn't see Qrow and Ruby NOT being all over metal James. Plus I am cheeky, how so I am not going to directly say. Thank you too: darkvampirekisses, The_evilburger Baker1762 for your comments. This was going to be longer but it was getting to long and I decided to split it up.


	42. A Purple Clean Up

Jaune was getting used to Marrow's presence in his team dynamic. The four of them sat enjoying fine pastries of all kinds that have been produced by one of the many pop up cafes. The residents had thrown up in the last couple of weeks to return some semblance of normality to civilization. 

It was endearing watching Nora and Ren share a croissant, messy yet endearing. The way Nora licked the flaky remnants of puff pastry captured the boy’s eyes for a split second. Until they followed the wandering hands of Marrow drifting across the table to help himself to a cinnamon roll from the platter laid out before them. Marrow cut it in half and put the plate between them.

“Hey isn't that Ozpin?” Nora announced breaking the boy's concentration, looking towards the small screen of a wall mounted television displaying a figure that largely resembled their recently deceased headmaster. Just by the hazy subtitles flashing across the bottom Jaune could only guess at what the context was.

The picture was very old, the paint cracking but it was clearly Oz only with black hair and no glasses. They watched in silence as the historian presented two more pictures from different time periods. They were clearly Ozpin again, with each displaying the man wearing time appropriate clothing. Then one more an almost modern one of the king of Vale taken with a primitive colour camera that made it hard to discern between darker shades. The resemblance between each was clear. 

Lie spoke up. “I’m surprised it took them so long. Ozpin pretty much confirmed it when he took over.”

“Moving distracted everyone I guess and with the CCT back the global files can be accessed again.” Marrow said as they watched. “I’m surprised that the monarchy group that started up once Ozpin started throwing magic around has only gotten bigger.”

“Yeah, between Sleet, Camilla and Jacques I thought everyone would be focused on that. But many more want to do away with it entirely and get Ozpin back  _ when _ he comes back. As it’s clear he’s going to.” Nora said around chewing a big bite of croissant.

Jaune pursed his lips. “I wouldn’t be so sure. He seemed to hate cleaning up Mistral, sorting that out. He only stepped up to help Atlas when we needed it. If we don’t need him, I doubt he’d have any interest in coming back. At least like that.”

“That’s a good point.” The ginger said.

Lie had been watching the video. “It doesn’t seem like they have considered that.”

They turned their attention back to it and noticed that the group was arguing for Ozpin’s return. Not to the monarchy but for  _ him _ to take control again when he came back instead of their self appointed 'false leaders' as they put it. “Seems like they are hunting out his resume from history.”

“I think he’s not going to go for it.” Jaune said, shaking his head. “As much as I haven’t ever really been friends with him like you two. Even I saw that he was at his happiest before he took over Mistral.”

“I wouldn't be entirely surprised if he doesn't take it either.” Lie sighed as the report turned to more recent history, cracked and faded film which clearly displayed Ozpin with a more updated look, shaking hands with Kono Belladonna, the known leader for the faunus rights activists who fought in the faunus civil war. Both of them display clearly between them a signed paper declaring equality between both species. “He went by a different name didn't he?”

“As far as I know.” Jaune scoffed almost finding it amusing that this has only been discovered now and not back before the Fall of Beacon, it was clear that all the information was there left behind like metaphorical historical breadcrumbs by a youthful and slightly lazy Ozpin who perhaps didn't cover his tracks as well as he thought he did. 

That being said he did look very dashing in royal regalia, left hand tucked into his breast pocket proudly displaying the vibrant forest colours that pigmented his gold embellished coat. A stance he no doubt had to hold for hours while that painting was being crafted.

“I feel like we should contact the others about this, I'm sure they haven’t seen it yet.” Lie added, his attention leaving the screen once the reporter popped into view. 

“Well the CTT towers are up.” Nora spoke up drawing out her Scroll like it was some kind of weapon, flicking through her contacts and dialing their separated comrades. 

* * *

Their plan had been to sneak into the house before Taiyang and Falcon salted all the windows and doors. Sealed up the threshold tight for Rymrgand’s Night. Only they had missed it, which was to say got distracted but the  _ huge _ influx shades, lesser dead and scourges. Upon taking a census as best Ozpin could tell, they were coming from the equivalent of over a kilometer around straight for the Xaio Long residence.

Ozpin raced and dodged through the trees, the scourge was a tall faceless hulking stone-like thing. It’s arms and legs were crystalline the former little more than long wide spear-like protrusions. It rounded with a thud and attempted to stab Oz, who jumped swinging his back end out. He lunged forward and closed his massive jaws around one of it’s arms. It shattered and he flung it away.

The scourge stabbed him with it’s other arm, it’s sharp length cleaving his shoulder open. Thick purple blood quickly soaked his fur. Ozpin reared up and slammed the scourge down into the snow and ripped its head off. It shattered like broken glass.

Ozpin picked out a mouthful sized piece and snapped it up between his jaws. He chewed it a couple times before swallowing, scourges ground down souls into their component dust. It also meant they were rather saturated with the stuff. Making for good meals when Oz took one down. He quickly finished up leaving the sharp arms before running towards the house.

Lydia was on the roof Pyrrha’s rifle making quick work of the lesser dead shambling towards it. Ozpin weaved through the horde snapping up the bits of dead and swallowing shades whole. He paused for a second to rip into a larger shade that oozed cold. It’s magic made his gums hurt as he ripped it apart. Other lesser dead started to jump on and stab him. 

Lydia shot two but then Ozpin reared back and dropped down crushing the ones on his back. He rolled to his feet and ate them as well. Oz swept a paw out sending a wave of dead crashing into each other. He tore into them as the ranks swelled.

Lydia jumped off the roof switching the rifle to spear mode as she went. She landed on Oz’s shoulders and sliced the dead off of him. Pulling the shield off her back she vaulted off and crushed a dead’s head under the shield.

They fought together. Lydia was better for rapidly killing them, Ozpin snapping up the remains so they didn’t reconstitute into new and horrible shapes. Pyrrha had taught her well, the rifle never ran out of bullets for as long as Lydia  _ believed _ that it should have bullets it did. The ground glowed purple their feet with the blood of the dead. Ozpin looked around and took a deep breath, after all there had always been a story he was fond of.

He raised himself up,  _ believing _ he could do it. That he  _ was _ the story with a huge breath built in his chest he blew out the force of the wind sending lesser dead and shades flying back into the In-Between. A few splatted against trees where he’d have to lick them up later. They paused together but finally there was quiet.

Lydia put her weapons away. “Well that was new.”

_ “I’m the Big Bad Wolf.” _ Ozpin thought smugly.

His mother in all but blood laughed. “Yes you are, now get down here so I can patch up your shoulder.”

Ozpin laid down and lowered his head to rest it on his paws. Lydia stretched up into her toes and pushed the parted flesh back together. She extended her will into the bleeding soul essence and it conformed to her demands. Healing the wound and absorbing back into Oz’s majestic white pelt. “How long before they come back?”

_ “Not long, how odd that this only started on the solstice. Do you think it will go on for the whole week?” _

_ _ “Probably? I mean maybe the holiday is a week long not because it’s horribly dark but because of some leakage over from the In-Between subconsciously telling people to stay inside while Rymrgand is making his rounds.”

_ “Do you think we’ll see him?” _

“No idea, Pyrrha didn’t mention him but then again I didn’t ask.” Lydia set about healing his other wounds. “How are you feeling?”

_ “Very strong. More so then I have in years. Maybe with you guiding me I am gathering more soul essence then usual?” _

“Maybe. I guess you’ll find out when you resurrect.” She stroked through his fur, she loved the little glow to it. “Still, I almost hope Rymrgand comes around, if he could destroy some of these souls for us that would make life easier.” 

Ozpin mused that she was dead and yet…

Lydia laughed. “Yes I know, ironic statement. That said I’m hungry and I can’t eat raw soul essence like you.”

_ “To the orchard?”  _ Oz leaned towards her slightly offering his shoulder.

“Yes please and you know I can walk.”

Oz chuffed at her and Lydia laughed. “Alright if you insist.” She reached up and grabbed his fur, she scaled up and sat down behind his shoulders.

Ozpin got up slowly and headed off towards the northern side of Patch. He picked a long smooth stride, the trees glowed softly in their passing and lesser dead did not bother them. They came to the beach and the massive endless night stretched out above their heads. Warm rich magenta and stars in bands across it. Ozpin increased his pace, the cold of Death was familiar as he ran upon the ocean. Strangely enough it didn’t bother him, didn’t sing to him like it had when he traveled with Naga.

Lydia had to admit riding Ozpin sure beat walking. The ocean, the waters of Death did call to her and just by having a living soul between her and them she was free to enjoy the beauty of the In-Between. Ozpin avoided Beacon when they came to Vale’s shore instead turning east.

The dead were not so numerous here, scourges and soul collectors out in force. Cleaning up the year’s souls that hadn’t been swept up into the Gates of Death. Many turned towards Lydia but Ozpin was faster than them all. A huge marble wall was their destination. It’s gate was the face of an auroch. Lydia raised an arm up to it. “Hail Kore, Lady of Verdure. Lydia Ivanova humbly requests entry to your house!”

The marble gate split open and Ozpin jogged through before any of Rymrgand’s soldiers got any funny ideas. The gate shut behind Oz’s tail, almost catching it. Ozpin had only been here once before but not inside, Lydia had shown it to him on the way to Patch from Atlas. The garden was a deep purple with purple grass and pomegranate trees filling the beautiful space.

He walked down the even cobblestone path. The house itself was huge, columns before a pair of massive doors. Before it ran a blood red river a couple metres across. However it was the person hovering by the door that caught Ozpin’s attention.

“Afternoon Hypnos!” Lydia called out.

The grey skinned and curly white haired man jolted awake. He hovered a foot above the ground and waved adjusting the crimson quilt draped over his shoulders in a sort of makeshift cloak which looked comfortable on the eye. “Oh hey Lydia… Wow…” Hypnos stared at Ozpin. “That’s some wolf, where and how did you get that?!” He yawned and stretched, gripping the makeshift cloak by it's white furred edge. Oz found it odd how it didn’t appear to be fastened in any visible way but still never fell off.

Lydia pet between Oz’s shoulders. “Hypnos this is my son Ozpin.”

“Gaa! I’ve got to put him on the registry! He’s not there!” Hypnos grabbed a golden quill from where it floated lazily around his head, before moving to the scroll which was too sleepily floating before him not requiring being held. 

“He’s not dead, so that’s not necessary.”

Sleep Incarnate paused, very confused. “Huh? Ohh he better not be like Zag...”

Lydia chuckled. “Well-.”

She was cut off by a young man about twenty in age with pale tanned skin, ashen-black hair with a line of red and gold laurel leaves around his head forming a crown of molten gold that took on the appearance of flames. One of his eyes took on a vibrant green appearance while the other was a deeper blue. He shook his head, the blood of the river flowing off of him neatly. “Damn scourges. Oh hey Lydia. How are you today miss?”

Ozpin admired the young man, had he been living he would totally be his type. He wore a tunic red and black in colour, much like his brother's though it was edged in silver. With three auroch heads mounted on one shoulder forming an inwards facing circle that swooped down his shoulder, while the other was left completely bare. With a belt of metallic deformed skulls unlike any that Ozpin has ever witnessed in life around his waist. 

“Very well Zagreus. How was your trip to Mistral?”

Zagreus slumped slightly. “Chaos helped me out but the scourges have a nasty habit of chop first ask questions never.” He rocked on his heels once before the question got the better of him. “May I pet your wolf? I’ve never seen a live one before.”

_ “Sure.” _

“Yes you may.” Lydia said and slid down off of Ozpin’s shoulder.

Zag jumped over the river and stepped up to Oz rubbing his hands through the fur on his head and neck. “Wow, so soft. How’d you get him?”

“This is Ozpin. An immortal not unlike yourself only when he dies he becomes this wolf while his body regrows.”

Zag paused and stepped away. “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to take any liberties.”

Oz bumped him in the shoulder and presented his neck for more pets. Zag chuckled and went back to petting.

Hypnos was glaring at his list. “Well I don’t know what to do with this. Nyx is in the garden with your mom Zag.”

“I’m hungry after all that too. I can escort you two if you like.” Zag offered, he was a bit sweet on Lydia.

Lydia giggled as he blushed. “Yes please Zag.”

They walked around the mansion, Ozpin doing a little hop to avoid stepping in the blood red river. If that was what he thought it was, he had a feeling staying out of it was in his best interest. Beautiful music lulled through the garden as they arrived. A grey skinned man in loose grey-red robes sang with a large golden lyre on his lap beside him a vibrate oak nymph singing along with him.

Standing by a table pouring an orange liquid into a clear glass flute was a short woman with skin gold like fine wine, and sandy blonde hair flopped over her head with a rough braid, bound with ribbons, trailing down her back. She wore a simple dress, cotton in nature, pleated down the front and partially covered with a grass green shawl that draped from her shoulders It was joined by a hemp belt neatly wrapped around her waist in a loose knot. Zag picked up his feet which Ozpin now noticed left frost in his footprints and raced up to her. “Mother.” He embraced her.

She hugged him warmly in return. “Back already Zagreus?”

Zag shrugged. “I missed you.”

Her look said it all.

“And a scourge killed me again.” He amended. “But Lydia is here to visit so my timing was perfect!” He did a fist pump.

“Kore.” Lydia dipped her head.

“Persephone is fine Lydia, my mother will get over it one day. Please have something to eat and drink, you look a bit pale.” Persephone gestured to the table.

“Thank you.” Lydia walked over, Ozpin picking out his steps carefully behind her.

Oz’s attention was drawn to the last woman. She sat in an elaborate chair and was tall and thin. Her dress was simple enough, just a loose dark purple peplos, but there was an accompanying shawl which held a trim of purple with gold establishment along the edges. On her shoulders two half moons in gold, large in size spanning ear to shoulder, presumably a clip of some kind even though Hypnos made it clear they are not needed. She had long hair flared out in wings either side of her head, shadowing an intricate depiction of stars glistening within the cosmos along the locks. Her eyes were deep brushed gold and her skin a soft warm grey with vibrant purple lipstick on her bow lips. When she spoke it sounded… motherly and soft, pleasing to the ear voice, yet it echoed with a power Oz couldn’t quite put a name too.

“Nyx, this is my son Ozpin.” Lydia introduced them as she sipped from the glass Perephone gave her. The warm sweet ambrosia made colour come back into her cheeks.

“He is a fine soul Lydia. You must be very proud.” Nyx said her voice with a soothing refraction in it.

Ozpin decided he liked it immensely. He could listen to her talk all day.

“I am, he would speak but it seems he can not while in this state. Ozpin this is Nyx Night Incarnate and the creator of this house. She is the mother to Hypnos and Thanatos though he’s probably too busy this time of year to come visit.”

“Yeah. I saw him over in Mistral briefly.” Zag pouted and sat down on a lounge nibbling on a cookie.

Ozpin dipped his head to Nyx.

Mother Night lifted her hands up. “Come here strong soul.”

Oz strode over, being careful not to disturb anything in his step and lowered his head into her hands. A strange cold yet warm sensation crawled over him, pricking into his fur and then collapsed. He blinked a few times and found he was looking up at her. Then he looked down to himself. Skin and human limbs filled his vision. “Oh wow, thank you.”

“It will be nice not to have to translate for you.” Lydia put a cookie on a plate and sat down on a lavish red chair by Zagreus.

Ozpin stood up and stumbled a bit, not quite used to possessing two limbs again. He looked his limbs over again and was relieved to see he was scar free. He reached up and found that his left ear was still missing. He pursed his lips at that.

“I would restore your ear but that would nullify the contract you made with the crones.” Nyx said.

“Nullify away, I have an Awakened Soul tied to mine. He made that contract using my body.” Ozpin glanced around, now that he wasn’t a giant wolf everything seemed different.

“If you are sure, there will be consequences when you return to the living world.” Nyx glanced away, she did not like interfering with the work of the Fates.

“Yes, I’m tired of losing my memory.”

“As you wish.” Nyx reached out.

Purple wisps of light gathered around Oz’s head and focused on his ear. It regrew and glowed dark purple before it faded to match the rest of him. “Thank you.” Oz said.

Persephone walked up to him and offered him a cookie and glass of ambrosia. “Please have a seat, it’s so rare that we have new company.”

Ozpin took them and sat down at Lydia’s feet. It came so naturally to him he didn’t think about it twice and no one seemed to think it odd. “Thank you for having me. I’m not usually this… lucid when I visit the In-Between.”

“We know you've given Thanatos grief for several centuries now.” Nyx said. “However you’ve never been dead so he hasn’t been able to reap you.”

“Sorry?” Oz shrunk away.

A hint of a smile tugged at her lips. “He enjoyed the challenge.”

“Ohh so that’s what got him so grumpy. He’d never tell me or let me help.” Zag looked Oz up and down with renewed interest.

Ozpin shrugged. “I never have any memory of being here. Also could I get some clothes?”

“I don’t see the point, you should be able to retake your wolf shape should you grow cold.” Nyx said. “You are very well armed, clothing would only hinder that.”

Well she was night incarnate so Oz could see where she was coming from. “That’s a good point.”

“Where’s Pyrrha? I thought she’d be around forever.” Zag’s shoulders dropped, she had been a great sparing partner.

“She wished to get even with her murder and used Ozpin to carry her soul back to living world.” Lydia said.

“Ahh. She never did seem to get over her death.” Zagreus said softly as he finished his cookie. “I tried to help but she wasn’t having any of it.”

“Well, when I’m alive I can sometimes feel the souls I burn when I use magic. Given that I haven’t gone back she’s probably still in here. So if someone can take her out I’d be fine with that. I know she wants me to use her to destroy Cinder but I think that would be a waste of her. Still sticking herself in front of me was her choice.” Oz said with a sigh. “I don’t know. She lingered a long time for this chance.”

Persephone and Nyx shared a long look. It was Nyx who spoke. “While it is her wish, it would be a waste of such a strong soul. In a sense you did not agree with her…”

Persephone finished. “I don’t think you want burning her soul on your conscience. Nyx why don’t you restore her? If she really does want to be destroyed we can cast her into the river for Naga to pick up and turn through the wheel.”

Nyx raised a hand and with a curl of her fingers. Purple energy came out from Ozpin’s in wreathes then reformed before them.

Pyrrha glanced around confused and disoriented before her gaze landed on Nyx. She clenched her fists. “Why did you interfere?”

“Because you would waste yourself and because Ozpin made it clear he never consented to the idea.”

Pyrrha snapped over to Ozpin. “How? You’re supposed to be a rage monster.”

Lydia pet Ozpin’s fluffy ashen hair. “Come on, I fixed that.”

Her green eyes flashed as she glared at Lydia. “I am not done helping my friends, Cinder is still alive and-.”

Ozpin stood up and leaned on the armrest. “Please Pyrrha. I know I’ve done a lot of very bad things, but I don’t want destroying you utterly on my mind. There must be some other way to help you find peace.”

Zagreus set his snack aside. “Please stay Pyrrha, we could always use more help shepherding souls and you’re already perfect for the job.”

Pyrrha shook her head. “I’m not like you Zagreus. You were born here and don’t have any connections to the living world. My friends are still in danger and I’m dead! I can’t do anything to help them!”

“Your friends are doing well, at least as far as I know Pyrrha. Jaune has a boyfriend now, he’s not moping over you anymore. You are a wonderful person, you could reincarnate and be even better the next time through the wheel.”

“Or you could stay and help us. There are always more souls to guide, I mean have you seen Vacou right now?” Zagreus shuddered. “Thanatos is still working on Mistral so Vacou is stewing. We’re going to have a problem there soon, Charon is working overtime but there are only three of us.”

“That doesn’t help with Cinder.”

Ozpin rubbed his face, trying to think of a way to get her to change her mind. “Look, Cinder will get dealt with. One way or another, you are too good to be wasted on an ice spike or fireball or turning her inside out. Why not, I don’t know. Help the souls of the people she has killed? You could do more good there then just waiting till I get another shot at her. I mean heck, did you know that the Sand Pest has swept the planet again? Think of all the souls to shepard.”

“I could just help her not kill in the first place! She murdered me, I don’t understand why you aren’t letting me get revenge. You killed people just because you weren’t paying attention in an effort to get revenge.”

“Which was wrong of me. Please Pyrrha, I understand you’ve been following me around for years now but I’m not going to consume you. I have my mind back and you can’t trick me into it again. Do something good with your soul, reincarnate and have another go at it. Or stay and help out from this side.”

Pyrrha glared up at him. “I can’t help, I’m just a soul. If I got swept up in the river I’d be carried out to the gates of death.”

“That can be changed easily my dear.” Nyx said.

The red head pursed her lips. “I’ll think about it! I’m going to get Oz some clothes!” She stormed away towards the house.

“Well that could have gone better.” Persephone said with a long sigh. “I’ll see if I can’t help her.”

Lydia finished her ambrosia. Being a soul and not an incarnation or a goddess like Persephone the food and drink of the In-Between renewed her soul so it didn’t weaken. After all, making bullets out of her will and energy didn’t come for free. “Revenge is never a good thing to foster. I think she will take up your job offer… in time.”

Ozpin and Zagreus sat back down. Oz purred as his mom pet through his hair again. “We shouldn’t stick around too long. While the house is sealed with salt, I still think all the dead would give Euclase nightmares.” He munched on the sweet cookie, it was much better than eating souls or bits of Rymrgand’s helpers.

“What do you mean?” Zagreus asked.

“My daughter seems to be magic nip.” Ozpin said. “Though I’ve had that problem too. Lots of dead are coming from all around to try and get into the house.”

Lydia dusted the crumbs of her cookie off her fingers. “So we’ve been fighting them off. The more Oz consumes while in the In-Between the more magic he has at his disposal in the living realm.”

“You shouldn’t strain yourself, miss.” Zagreus said. “Let me come help, I’ll just go grab Coronacht.” Zag hopped to his feet and raced towards the house.

Lydia chuckled. “Well, I hope you don’t mind my borrowing him.”

“He is free to do as he wishes.” Nyx said in her echoing voice.

Pyrrha came back out, she had changed out of her battle gear. The clothing she had died in, to a simple cream dress like Persphones with a kilt over her arm and belt. “Here Oz.”

Ozpin took them but said. “We were actually just about to go. The dead have been gathering around my daughter and Zagreus is going to help us drive them off.”

“I can carry them back for you. Hopefully once the week is over things will quiet down and being able to take a human shape will make visiting Euclase less taxing on you.” Lydia stood up and pulled Pyrrha’s spear and shield off her back. “Here you will need these.”

Pyrrha hesitated but took them with a sigh. “You really are determined.”

“I do agree with Oz and that revenge as you desire would be a waste. Be greater than it my dear.”

“You’ve been saying that for months.”

“Because I’m right my dear.”

Pyrrha huffed and sat down beside Persphone. The Goddess reached out and pulled her into a one armed hug, Pyrrha let herself snuggle against her. She always smelled like fresh hops or barley.

Zagreus zipped out of the marble house, a bow in one hand and a spear in the other. “Here Lydia, I figured you’d give Pyrrha back her weapons so you can have Varatha. I’ll make do without her.”

“Thank you Zagreus.” Lydia took the spear, it was warm in her hands and hummed at her touch. It changed from the two pronged spear, like the metal was melting into a single long glaive. The metal turned orange through the core of the glaive with a blood red edge. She stepped away and tested a sweep. It was heavier then Pyrrha’s spear but it felt more natural in her hands. “I like it. Shall we go?”

“Sure.” Ozpin stood up and put some distance between him and the others. With a thought he became a huge wolf again, only this time without any scars. His big ears were fluffy as he twitched them back and forth testing them.

Zagreus almost bounced again, Oz was just so huge and fluffy. Easily twice his height, he slung the bow Coronacht over his shoulder as his hands twitched. Ozpin took pity on the young man and offered his head for more pets, laying down so Lydia could climb up him easier. Zag rubbed through the thick fur, he loved the feeling. There were no animals that he could touch in the In-Between, after all you didn’t touch live souls. He had always been taught that to do so was rude. Oz wagged his tail, thoroughly enjoying the attention.

Lydia made sure that her new weapon was comfy on her back with Oz’s clothes over her arm. “We should make haste Zag, you can pet him after we’ve cleaned up the dead bothering my god daughter.”

“Right, sorry miss… can I…”

Ozpin flicked his head towards his back. Zag bounced up to sit behind Lydia, he grabbed Oz’s fur as the wolf stood up. “Wow.”

Nyx and Persephone loved how he smiled. “Be careful!” Persephone called out.

“I will!” Zag waved at his mothers as Ozpin dipped his head to them.

“I am sure he’ll be taking care of us.” Lydia waved as Oz turned around and walked back towards the gate.

The marble parted as they grew close and closed behind them. Ozpin picked out a smooth pace to give Zag a chance to get used to riding. Once they got going Zag pulled out his purple bow and started shooting down shades as they went. Collectors gathering them up behind him.

Oz picked up the pace as they reached the ocean and had fun jumping from wave to wave as he ran. Sure enough as they raced through the woods Taiyang’s house had the dead crawling at the walls and Euclase’ cries echoed through In-Between. Zagreus leapt off Oz as they came into range and unleashed a volley of arrows into their skulls. Oz leaned down as he swept a claw out, Lydia slid down his side on the same side. She cleaved into the mass of souls with her glaive before dodging under Oz’s neck as he snapped up the remains of the dead.

The tall woman charged towards the house cleaving her way through the sea of ethereal bodies. Zagreus jumped up into the roof firing wave after wave of arrows in a spread knocking the souls away. Ozpin thinned out the ranks and rolled as yet more stabbed at him. A bellow filled the air that sent frost chilling up all but Zag’s spine. He spun upon hearing it and raced towards Lydia and grabbed her by the wrist. “Inside!” He banged on the front door.

Lydia was confused. “We can’t-.”

The door opened. “Who- Lydia how?!” Taiyang stared at her.

Zagreus speed talked. “Sorry to do this sir, we’re mostly in the In-Between but my dad is showing up and if you don’t want her and Ozpin’s soul destroyed you have to  _ invite _ us in!”

“Come in come in.” Taiyang stepped out of the way.

Zag pulled Lydia over the threshold and Ozpin forced himself smaller and changed on through. Zag reached out and grabbed Oz by a handful of fur and pulled him into the living world. Taiyang’s eyes nearly popped out of his skull. He had just enough presence of mind to close the door.

Zagreus and the two souls were busy looking outside. Taiyang couldn’t hear it but they could, the massive bellow of an auroch made their eternal bones vibrate. Cold air blasted through the In-Between thick snow and ice covering everything as dead were sent careening towards the ocean. The first gate of death.

The house protected them but they could feel the steps of the Rymrgand as he passed them by. A long minute stretched and Zag relaxed. “Sorry about that. I didn’t want these two to get tossed into the ocean or trapped.”

“Explain now.” Taiyang couldn’t help but reach out to Lydia and hug her tight as she held her glaive awkwardly out of the way.

“I’m Zagreus. Son of Kore and Rymrgand. We can’t stay long, or I’ll get pulled into the river Styx and these two are only in the living realm because I’m pulling them over with me.” Zagreus said. “There has been lots of dead outside your house so we were fighting them when dear old dad came around.”

A cry filled the hall. “What is the matter?” Falcon asked as Euclase was squirming in his arms. “Pa, pa, papa!”

Falcon walked into the mud room and almost stumbled in shock. Euclase reached out towards Ozpin, chirping. “Papa papa papa!”

Zag stumbled as Ozpin moved transforming as he went. Oz winked out of existence as Zag lost his grip but the godling put a hand on his back when Oz was human. His arms shot out to Euclase.

Rather than question it, Falcon handed the nearly a year old over. “Papa papa papa!” Euclase babbled in her glee reaching up to pull at his shaggy mane of hair as Oz dipped his head down and nuzzled hers. “Sorry I’ve been away baby.”

Euclase purred like her mother rather than respond. He felt weird, not as lumpy as normal and his scent was weirdly faint but it was definitely her papa. He was still warm, even if he sounded different, his voice smoother and very nice. 

Lydia helped out by setting her glaive aside and flicking out the kilt that Pyrrha had given her. It was open on one side so she slung it around his waist and belted it tight.

“I’m sorry Oz but we really can’t stay like this. I’m getting weaker just standing here. Thank you for letting us in, we’ll stay till we can go out again. I’ll let you know. We can’t pass the salt lines without someone opening the door first.”

Ozpin forced himself to offer Euclase back to Falcon. As soon as she was safe Zagreus let them both go and the cool air of the In-Between encompassed them. Lydia stepped up to Ozpin and hugged him tight, he returned it and hid his face in her hair. His baby was so close and he still couldn’t have more than a couple seconds. Zagreus looked on sadly. “I’m sorry Lydia. But half of me belongs in the In-Between and it won’t let me go.”

Lydia kissed Oz’s shoulder. “Thank you for the moment Zagreus. And we are inside now, at least for a little while.”

Taiyang shook his head and said to Falcon. “Well that was weird but I guess that’s just part of this week. Movie?”

“Sure. This one is still purring. At least we know that was indeed Ozpin. You should call Ruby and let her know.”

“Tomorrow, it’s getting late and she probably needs all the sleep she can get.”

Ozpin couldn’t help but follow them as Falcon and Taiyang went to the living room and sat down. Zagreus was amazed by a ‘movie’ which Lydia had to explain to him. So he was very content to stick around. Ozpin stood leaned on the couch behind Falcon and pet over Euclase’s black and blue hair. His touch didn’t move it but he liked to think she could feel him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ardy: So Oz's bit ended up being like four times longer then I planned. But given the characters involved I didn't think anyone would mind. Thank you too: Shiki_Inori, Baker1762 and The_evilburger for your comments.  
And special thanks to FluffyTheBeowolf for helping with this one.
> 
> p.s. Lydia covering Oz's butt never fails to amuse me.
> 
> And Hades is a very good game.


End file.
